Frontière
by Fricassiette
Summary: Dans un monde en guerre, alors que la terre devient un gigantesque champs de bataille, la frontière entre l'Enfer et le Paradis s'amenuise.  Un ange déchu et un chasseur vont en faire la douloureuse expérience.  l'histoire se passe début saison 4
1. Tombé du ciel

Bonjours tout le monde!

Alors voila le premier chapitre d'une petite fic Supernatural qui a priori sera relativement longue!  
>J'espère pouvoir garder un rythme d'écriture assez rapide!<br>Ne soyez pas trop dur car c'est ma première fic, il y aura sans doute quelques fautes d'orthographe mais je vais faire tout les efforts du monde pour qu'il y en ai le moins possible!  
>Il s'agit un d'un DeanCastiel avec possibilité d'autre couple!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le ciel s'assombrissait lentement a l'extérieur, pendant que Bobby faisait ce qu'il avait toujours fait depuis maintenant des lustres; des recherches.<br>Des recherches oui, mais pas sur n'importe quel sujet. Le vieux chasseur s'était depuis quelques temps "spécialisé " dans les démons.  
>Démons mineurs, démons majeurs, il en savait peut-être plus sur eux que eux même n'en savait.<br>A cette idée, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.  
><strong>- Faudrait quand même pas pousser mémé dans les orties!<strong> murmura t-il pour lui même.

Il fit claquer un énième gros bouquin, faisant échapper un nuage de fumé acre qui le fit éternuer bruyamment.  
>Il jura en se dirigeant dans un autre coin de la pièce, sortant de derrière une vieille armoire moisie de toute parts trois parchemins jaunies et encrassés par le temps.<p>

Il les feuilleta un instant, perdu dans ses pensées.  
>Depuis que Dean était revenu de l'enfer, les évènements s' étaient enchainés, immuables. Les anges avaient débarqués, faisant espérer a un retournement de situation mais bien vite, les chasseurs avaient compris qu'ils allaient devoir se passer de leur aide. pire, ils allaient devoir en combattre certains.<br>Les sceaux étaient brisés les uns après les autres et les emplumés ne semblaient pas s'en formaliser plus que ca. Lilith agissait donc sans trop s'inquiéter. Pénarde en quelques sortes.

A cette idée, le vieil homme se renfrogna et se replongea dans ses parchemins. Il avait passé une semaine a essayé d'apprendre cette foutu langue de m**** que ces abrutis d'ange chérissaient tant...

-** saloperie d'araméen...**souffla t-il en se rendant compte que ses efforts n' étaient de toute évidence pas encore suffisant pour comprendre ces trois pages qui pourraient pourtant leur être d'une importance capitale.

Soudain il entendit plusieurs coups frapper a la porte. Il posa les feuilles et se dirigea vers l'entrée dans un pas trainant et en lâchant un vague: "j'arrive j'arrive ca va c'est pas la fin des temps..."  
>Cela faisait quelques jours qu'il attendait le retour de ses deux "protégés" comme il détestait les appeler parfois.<br>Il les avait envoyé sur une affaire de rougarou plutôt banale, mais avec tout les évènements récents, il s' était dit qu'une partie de chasse "classique" pourrait les détendre un peu et qui sait, resserrer les liens fraternels qui s' étaient fragilisé de façon significative entre les deux garçons.

**- Alors mesdemoiselles, je ne vous attendez plus..** fit il en ouvrant la porte mais la personne en face de lui n'avait rien de ceux qu'il pensait trouver la.  
><strong>- Mais qu.. qu'est ce que tu fais la toi?<strong> Lança t-il d'un air surpris et quelques peu mal a l'aise.

Castiel se tenait droit comme un i sur le perron. vêtu de son éternel costard mal taillé et débraillé et de son trench-coat qui semblait peser des tonnes sur ses épaules.  
><strong>- Puis je entrer?<strong> Fit il de sa voix trop posée . Ses yeux bleus clairs semblaient le supplier.  
>Bobby ne s'en formalisa cependant pas, il avait l'habitude de ce regard. Depuis qu'il connaissait l'ange, il avait compris que cette expression de tristesse et de dévotion infinie ne le lâcherait sans doute jamais. Il s' écarta de l'entrée en le laissant passer et referma la porte derrière lui, en jetant tout de même un coup d' œil aux alentours<em> "on ne sait jamais"<em>

Il allé reposer sa question quand tout a coup l'ange s' écroula sur le sol, grognant de douleur.  
><strong>- Hey petit!<strong> lança t il tout en se précipitant vers le brun qui tentait lamentablement de se relever. Il se tenait fermement les cotes en fronçant les sourcils et pinçant les lèvres.  
>Bobby le souleva sans trop de difficultés et le traina jusqu'au vieux canapé mité non loin de la. Une fois fait il retira la lourde veste beige et ouvrit la chemise sans trop de cérémonie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction a la vu d'une marque tracée a même la peau de l'ange, sanguinolente et fumante. Tout autour, des dizaines d'ecchymoses sombres accompagnaient le tableau.<p>

**- qu'est ce qu'il t'es arrivé l'angelot..** Soupira Bobby tout en faisant des aller-retour précipités de la cuisine au salon, rapportant de quoi soigner Castiel.  
><strong>- je...<strong> Commença t-il entre deux grimaces. **J'ai chu...**  
>Le mot claqua comme un coup de fouet.<br>L'homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles et stoppa net son mouvement en entendant les mots douloureux sortirent de la bouche de l'ange.. enfin.. ex ange apparemment selon ses dires.  
>Cependant, il reprit vite contenance et se remit a la tache, appuyant doucement un tissu humidifié sur les plaies sanglantes. Elles ne semblaient pas profonde mais représentaient une sorte de symbole qui devait sans doute être magique.<br>_"magiquement douloureux"_ songea t-il, perplexe.

Des dizaines de questions naquirent dans l'esprit du chasseur, dont une prépondérante, et des plus évidente: pourquoi?  
>Bien sur il aurait pu directement poser la question a l'intéressé dont la douleur semblait s'estomper grâce a ses quelques potions réparatrices qu'il avait appliqué sur ses blessures. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas hésité . Jusqu'ici, ni lui ni les frères Winchester n'avaient été très tendre avec Castiel, n'hésitant pas a le heurter, a le secouer, trouvant même parfois un certain plaisirs a le faire tourner en bourrique et sortir de ses gonds, surement par ce que c' était rare, trop rare.<p>

Mais cette fois ci fut différente de toute les autres. L'homme en face de lui, qui jusqu'ici dégageait cette puissance semblait tout a coup... d'une fragilité incroyable. Incroyable de par son contraste avec l'image de l'ange qui était resté imprimé dans l'esprit de Bobby.  
>non.. Il le laisserait se rétablir avant l'interrogatoire. Car il n'en démordait pas, interrogatoire il y aurait. Le chasseur n'en resterait pas la, il ferait en sorte de savoir ce qu'il s' était passé . Pas question qu'encore une fois l'ange s'en tire avec un regard de cocker. Cela marchait peut être sur Dean et Sam, mais pas sur lui.<br>Sur ses pensées, L'homme se releva et couvrit l'ange nouvellement déchu d'une couverture, le laissant doucement s'endormir juste avant de souffler un inaudible "merci"

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait a toute vitesse sur une départementale déserte. le paysage défilait a toute allure par la fenêtre que Sam n'avait pas décroché du regard depuis leur départ. Les arbres et grandes étendues verdoyantes et désertiques typiques aux États-unis défilaient inexorablement devant ses yeux contrit et perdus. Pourquoi son frère ne le comprenait il pas? Pourquoi Dean refusait t-il tant l' évidence de la situation?<br>Ils s' étaient une nouvelle fois disputé au sujet de Ruby, et ce en pleine chasse, ce qui avait bien faillis leur couter la vie. Sam en était vert de rage, eux qui étaient sensé sauver le monde de l'apocalypse, qui devaient combattre les démons voir même les anges les plus puissant avait faillis se faire dérouiller par un simple rougarou! C' était ridicule.

Dean fixait la route, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début du voyage retour. A première vu, il semblait serein, mais le cadet n' était pas dupe, son frère fulminait de l'intèrieur.  
>L'ambiance était lourde et sa conduite était sèche.<br>Il tourna brutalement, sans même un regard sur le rétroviseur mais Sam ne broncha pas. Il avait finit par s'habituer a ces disputes. Dean refusait d'admettre que Ruby leur été d'une aide précieuse et qu'elle leur avait déjà sauvé la vie plusieurs fois.  
>Et lorsqu'il avait appris qu'elle était également l'amante de son petit frère, cela n'avait pas arrangé leurs relations, bien au contraire, elles se dégradaient de jours en jours...<p>

Soudain, la voiture freina brutalement et Sam aurait pu passer a travers le pare-brise s'il n'avait pas été solidement attaché avec sa ceinture de sécurité . (il avait pris la bonne habitude de la mettre depuis que leurs voyages étaient devenu tendu)  
>Dean éteignit son lecteur cassette faisant taire Acdc et s'enfonça dans son siège, comme pour se mettre plus a l'aise.<br>Le silence se fit de plus en plus insupportable et le plus jeune des Winchester qui commençait a en avoir assez se décida a le rompre au bout de quelques minutes.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Dean?<strong> Demanda t-il plus véhément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?<strong> répéta le plus vieux, son regard s'assombrissant brutalement. **non mais je rêve, tu oses me demander ce qu'il se passe?**  
><strong>- Ouais ouais, j'te le demande ouais!<strong> Fit sam sur la défensive, provoquant son frère. **Je comprend pas ce qu'il t'arrive!**

**- Mais moi je vais très bien Sammy, et toi? Comment ca va depuis que tu t'envoie en l'air avec cette pute démoniaque?**  
>Sam soupira bruyamment. Il ne savait plus comment le prendre sans que tout parte en grand n'importe quoi.<br>**- écoute, ca, ce sont mes affaires ok?** Il insista sur le "mes" tout en haussant le ton d'une manière significative. **Je t'ai jamais demandé de compte sur tes conquêtes que je sache, alors ce serait vraiment sympa si tu faisait la même chose avec moi!**  
><strong>- Sammy cette... cette chose n'a rien d'une conquête! c'est un putain de démon tu piges? une saloperie de démon de m****!<strong>

Le silence retomba dans l'habitacle de l'Impala, plus lourd encore.  
><strong>- Et elle te manipule.<strong> Ajouta t-il plus pour lui même que pour son frère. **Je sais pas encore pourquoi, mais je te jure que dès qu'elle fera son foutu faux pas, je la buterais!**  
><strong>- Dean... Elle nous a sauvé la vie.. et plus d'une fois! Sans elle, si.. si elle n'avait pas été la quand tu étais.. ..<strong> Il ne termina pas sa phrase, sa voix devenant soudainement douloureuse.  
><strong>- En enfer?<strong> Termina l'autre, tranchant.

Il eut un silence comme seule réponse, il continua malgré tout.  
><strong>- Tu sais Sammy, Bobby aussi nous a sauvé la mise, et des centaines de fois, et c'est pas pour autant que t'as couché avec j'me trompe?<strong>  
>Le cadet prit une mine ironique. Lorsque Dean avait décidé qu'il avait raison, il était impossible de le convaincre de quoi que ce sois.<br>La voiture redémarra en trombe et ils reprirent la route dans un silence toujours aussi présent, bien qu'un peu moins oppressant.

Dean se sentait vidé , épuisé de la situation. Il avait beau tenter toute les manières de communiquer avec son petit frère, rien ne fonctionnait.  
>Il était comme obnubilé par la démone... Il ne parviendrait plus a lui faire entendre raison. Ces pensées tombèrent comme un couperet dans l'esprit du chasseur. L'évidence était pourtant bien la, aussi douloureuse et triste soit elle, il sentait arriver lentement mais surement le moment ou il ne parviendrait plus a sauver ce qui lui restait de sa famille.<p>

Les deux frères marchèrent entre les carcasses de voiture et ce jusqu'au perron de la maison délabrée de Bobby. Dean n'était pas mécontent d' être arrivé , Sam était de plus en plus nerveux et ce pour des raisons qu'il ignorait.  
>Cependant l'ainé des Winchester mettait ca sur le compte de ses nouvelles "relations". De toute manière ils ne se comprenaient décidément plus et pour l'instant il n'avait plus la force de s'occuper de son frère cadet.<br>Il frappa donc trois fois a la porte, sous ses coups, celle si sembla presque s' écrouler.  
>Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'entendre une voix familière râler et des pas dévaler l'escalier a l'intérieur de la bicoque.<br>La porte s'ouvrit enfin et Bobby les accueillit dans son antres.

**"- Alors, la chasses c'est bien passé ?** Demanda t-il tout en leur offrant a chacun une bière bien fraiche. Il leur avait posé la question avec un sourire entendu.  
><strong>- euh.. ouais ouais très bien!<strong> Se contenta de répondre Sam face au mutisme de son ainé. Le vieux chasseur fronça les sourcils, légèrement inquiet. De toute évidence, sa tentative de "nous sommes une joyeuse famille et nous chassons ensemble en nous serrant les coudes" avait échouée.

Tant pi, ce n' était que partit remise...  
><strong>- Bonjour Dean, Sam, Bobby.<strong>

Les trois hommes se tournèrent dans un même mouvement vers le nouvel arrivant. Ses yeux semblaient encore ensommeillés et il portait un jean trois fois trop grand pour lui ainsi qu'une chemise qui par le passé avait du être blanche.  
>Dean pensa bien "semblait" Car aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, les anges ne dormaient pas.<br>**- Cas'!** **Quelle bonne surprise!** Entonna t-il d'un ton faussement joyeux.** Dis moi, la cueillette des champignons s'est bien passée ?**  
>Son ton était sarcastique, il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'absence prolongé de l'autre, les laissant la, sans information et sans une aide quelconque.<p>

L'ancien ange pencha la tête sur le coté , signifiant qu'il ne comprenait pas tout a fait ou il voulait en venir.  
>-<strong> Je ne suis pas aller cueillir des..<strong>

**- Castiel a chut .** Le coupa Bobby sans préavis. Celui ci ouvra grand les yeux, les tournant doucement vers le chasseur d'un air inquisiteur.** Et il n'a pas trouvé meilleur endroit pour apprendre sa "nouvelle vie d'humain" qu'ici!** Ajouta t-il tout en mimant des guillemets pour appuyer la chose.

Les deux jeunes chasseurs avalèrent l'information avec difficulté .  
><strong>- euh.. et donc..<strong> Dean pris sa tête de circonstance, un petit sourire ironique, regardant sur le coté avant de revenir a l'ange déchu. **tu es un humain!**  
><strong>- oui, c'est exact.<strong>  
><strong>- et la je suppose que...<strong> Il fit mine de chercher ses mots dans une attitude typiquement deanesque. **Tu viens de te réveiller?**  
><strong>- Je crois oui.<strong>  
>Bobby leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant quelque chose comme <em>"si tu voulais réveiller la belle au bois dormant toi même il fallait te bouger un peu plus les miches"<em>  
>Mais personne ne releva.<br>Ils prirent tous ensemble un vague petit déjeuné , sauf Castiel qui préféra rester en retraie.  
><strong>- Si tu ne mange pas tu crèvera de faim gamin..<strong> Prévint Bobby. **Tu es humain maintenant.**  
>Mais l'autre refusa poliment prétextant que pour l'instant son corps ne lui envoyait pas de "signe"<p>

Dean se demanda un instant a quoi il s'imaginait en parlant de "signe" Il sourit en visionnant le ciel devenant orageux au dessus de la tête de l'ex ange et une voix tonitruante lui lancer un _"il est temps de te sustenter mon enfant"_  
>Il pouffa discrètement et Castiel lui lança un regard d'incompréhension, étant sur au fond de lui même qu'il était ouvertement en train de se moquer de lui.<br>Ils parlèrent ensuite de l'arrivée spectaculaire de l'ange ainsi que de la partie de chasse au Rougarou que les deux frères avaient terminé victorieusement, mais de justesse.

Bobby reprit alors la parole, son ton s'assombrissant quelque peu sans pour autant devenir tranchant.

**- Bon, tu vas nous le dire maintenant?** Il fixait Castiel d'un air entendu.  
>Celui ci ne broncha pas, inclinant la tête et plissant les yeux.<br>Sam et Dean se jetèrent un regard sans rien dire.  
><strong>- a propos de ta chute.<strong> Précisa le vieux chasseur entrant dans le vif du sujet.

L'ange déchu baissa la tête, son visage se renfrognant, le souvenir douloureux de son bannissement encore frais dans son esprit comme dans le temps.  
>Ses frères l'avaient abandonné , rejeté .. Ils l'avaient envoyé loin de son Père dont il commençait désormais a douter réellement de sa présence parmi eux.<br>Il était désormais seul.. seul? peut être pas tant que ca! Mais quelque chose lui faisait dire que s'il ne racontait pas les circonstances de sa chute, il ne tarderait pas a bel est bien le devenir. A cet idée il frissonna. Il ne connaissait rien au monde des humains, du moins, dans la pratique. Ho il les avaient bien observé , et ceux pendant des siècles, mais entre un spectateur et un acteur, il y avait une différence notable.  
>Il serrait et desserrait les poings nerveusement et déglutit, maudissant au passage ses nouveaux réflexes dont il ne saisissait pas la portée avant de relever les yeux vers les trois hommes.<p>

D'abord Bobby, qui croisa les bras d'un air de dire : _"nan nan nan pas la peine je suis immunisé "_  
>Ensuite Sam, qui ouvrit de grands yeux et jeta un regard au plus vieux des chasseurs en entonnant un<strong> "Bobby..."<strong>  
>Et enfin Dean qui buvait tranquillement sa bière. Sous les deux yeux bleus, il s'arrêta net et lança un: <strong>"bein quoi?"<strong>

**- Je...** Commença t-il, la voix si basse qu'il crus voir ses trois interlocuteurs se pencher en avant pour mieux entendre la suite. **J'ai été renvoyé du Paradis.**

Un lourd silence tomba dans la pièce face a cette "révélation"  
><strong>- Oui ca on le savait déjà ...<strong> Fit Bobby en ajoutant mentalement que c'était justement la seul chose qu'ils savaient.  
><strong>- et bien.. les raisons de ce renvoi sont que...je.. je suis tombé ..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui tu es tombé du paradis ca on avait..<strong>  
><strong>- amoureux de Dean.<strong>  
><strong>- .. compris..<strong>

Comme l'avait pressentit Castiel, la nouvelle fut accueillit avec un certain enthousiasme.  
><strong>- Hein? Castiel amoureux de Dean?<strong> Fit Sam goguenard en frappant le dos de son frère comme pour le féliciter. **Tu les fait vraiment toute tomber!**  
><strong>- C'est le cas de le dire..<strong> Ajouta Bobby les yeux encore rond de la nouvelle.  
>Dean quand a lui n'avait rien répondu, s'étant contenté de finir sa bière d'une traite, manquant de s' étouffer.<p>

L'ange savait bien que les trois hommes n'avaient pas bien compris ce qu'il avait voulu dire, mais il n'avait pas su trouver d'autre mots pour expliquer ces sentiments qui lui avait couté sa grâce.  
>Comment leur faire comprendre que l'amour qu'il portait pour Dean n'avait rien a voir avec l'amour charnel qu'ils affectionnaient tant?<br>**- écoute Cas' je suis très.. honoré ..**

En entendant Dean commencer son speech, Castiel soupira, mais le laissa tout de même finir, après tout il était normal qu'il ai son mot a dire, il était le principal intéressé .  
><strong>- mais... t'as pas assez de poitrine!<strong> Termina le chasseur, se trouvant sans doute très malin.  
><strong>- Dean.. ca n'a rien a voir avec les corps, je suis tombé amoureux de ton âme et de rien d'autre!<strong> Entonna t-il sentant une irritation monter en lui.  
><strong>- Mon.. âme?<strong> répéta l'autre, redevenant un peu plus sérieux. Il se doutait bien que l'ex ange n' était pas tombé amoureux de lui de cette façon "la" mais l'idée qu'il ai pu chuter pour son âme était... troublante. Troublante certes mais aussi plaisante. Il ne se sentait pas très glorieux d'avoir ces pensées, mais une fierté l'envahit soudainement, réchauffant son cœur. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti cela... la dernière fois que c' était arrivé c' était il y a des années, peut être lorsque son frère lui avait montré comment il savait se battre ou tirer a l'arme a feu.  
>Ces quelques souvenirs le rendirent subitement nostalgique.<p>

**- Oui, ton âme. Elle a un instant détourné ma ferveur de notre Père a tous.** Castiel prononça ces mots avec une certaine tristesse.  
><strong>- Et maintenant je ne suis plus l'un de ses guerriers, je paye cher cette dévotion pour un simple humain<strong>.

Dean ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer au mot "simple"  
><strong>- En tout bien tout honneur<strong> Ajouta l'ex ange comme pour se rattraper.

Tomber amoureux d'un humain.. Quelle bêtise monumentale il avait faites. Comment avait il pu se soustraire un instant a l'amour de Dieu? Mais au fond Castiel ne regrettait pas, non, il ne regrettait rien, car l'humain qui l'avait attiré comme une lumière attire les papillons avait une âme tellement forte, tellement brillante et apaisante.

Dean était a ses yeux un être exceptionnel. Il avait appris a l'ange a réfléchir, penser par lui même, lui avait imposé des preuves qu'il avait su surmonter afin d'atteindre la vérité . Certains de ses frères les avaient trahit, et ca il n'aurait jamais pu l'admettre sans Dean, pourtant l' évidence était la.  
>Et cette lumière si douce, lui avait un instant fait quitter le droit chemin, lui avait fait détourner le regard. Un instant si court, mais si lourd de conséquences.<br>**- Désormais je suis prêt a me battre a vos cotés.**


	2. Doutes et confiance

Et voila le second chapitre!

* * *

><p>Castiel se tenait assis en tailleur sur le canapé du salon et refermait sa chemise non sans quelques difficultés. Ce que les vêtements pouvaient être compliqués... Lorsque Dean entra dans la pièce, il venait a peine de terminer et Bobby revenait avec un vieux livre couvert de poussière et noirci sur la tranche.<p>

Il le feuilleta quelques instants et le frappa soudain de son index avec un "la" victorieux.  
>Le jeune chasseur se pencha a son tour sur le bouquin et grimaça en détaillant le symbole qu'il y voyait.<br>**- Et t'as ce truc scarifié sur le torse?** Questionna t-il en jetant un regard incertain a l'ange déchu.  
><strong>- oui. C'est un symbole très ancien qui marque mon corps a tout jamais et me rend reconnaissable en tant que déchu auprès de mes fr.. des anges..<strong> Il avait hésité sur la fin de sa phrase, son regard se perdant dans le vide.  
><strong>- Fais voir!<strong>

Castiel tourna de nouveau son attention vers le jeune chasseur en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait l'air curieux de voir cette marque, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre pour lui. Il s'exécuta cependant regrettant déjà de devoir reboutonner entièrement la chemise une fois de plus.  
>A la vision du torse meurtri, Dean fit une grimace. Il nota également tout les bleus qui accompagnaient la scarification et son regard se voila un instant.<br>**- il t'en ont fait baver hein..?**

Il ne répondit pas. Les souvenirs de torture n' étaient rien comparé au jugement qu'il avait subit, ils n' étaient qu'un detail de sa chute, et au fond Castiel ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il avait mérité cette punition.  
><strong>- On les retrouvera et on les fera payer...<strong> Assura l'ainé des Winchester, le regard vif.  
><strong>- Non Dean! La vengeance n'a rien d'un sentiment noble, il n'amène que tristesse et destruction.<strong>  
><strong>- Cas'! Il t'ont marqué comme du bétail!<strong>

L'ex ange baissa les yeux, une tristesse inouïe l'envahissant. Malgré le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait il ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir, ils avaient agit selon les consignes divines. C' était eux qui étaient sur le droit chemin, pas lui.  
><strong>- Nom de Dieu, mais tu vas te secouer les plumes oui?<strong>  
>Castiel sursauta littéralement en entendant le blasphème.<br>**- Dean!**  
><strong>- ho ca va... <strong>

**- Trêve de bavardage les gosses!** Fit soudainement Bobby le regard toujours plongé dans le livre. **Ils racontent que cette marque sert non seulement a indiquer "l'impureté " de son porteur mais également a le situer dans l'espace et le temps.**  
><strong>- Et m****...<strong>  
><strong>- En gros nos amis emplumés savent ou se trouve Castiel, et ce a tout moment.<strong>

Soudain, les événements se précipitèrent.

Le vieux chasseur se redressa brutalement et attrapa le bras de l'ange en l'attirant dans une autre pièce.

**- Viens avec moi toi.**  
>Il le lâcha quelques minutes après, alors que Dean leur avait emboité le pas.<p>

**- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire Bobby?** Questionna t-il, une lueur d'inquiétude se lisant clairement dans son regard.  
><strong>- On peut pas prendre le risque gamin.. j'ai pas le choix!<strong>

Voyant l'angoisse grandir dans les yeux de Dean, Castiel senti son ventre se tordre. Depuis qu'il le connaissait il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris, c'est que lorsque le chasseur avait ce regard la, les choses allaient mal tourner.  
>Il sursauta lorsque Bobby se retourna vers lui, un fer chauffé a blanc dans la main droite.<br>**- Dean!** Entonna t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait place a aucune concession. et l'ange déchu senti déjà deux mains surgirent de derrière lui, le saisir par les bras, le retenant et le forçant a se cambrer en arrière.

La brulure fut d'une intensité redoutable, cependant il ne cria pas, voulant se montrer digne devant les deux chasseurs. Il pouvait entendre Dean murmurer dans son dos, son souffle chaud dans son cou mais ne parvint pas a comprendre un seul mot tant la souffrance lui brouillait l'esprit.  
>La douleur s'insinua dans tout son corps alors que le fer fut retiré et il sentit alors les bras de Dean l'entourer et le soutenir alors que ses jambes flanchaient sous son poids.<p>

Le chasseur le retint pour qu'il ne tombe pas sur le sol et doucement il passa un bras sous ses cuisses, le soulevant délicatement pour le diriger vers la chambre que Bobby lui indiquait silencieusement.

Le vieux chasseur s'activa alors, bandant la brulure qui barrait la première, réitérant les mêmes gestes qu'il avait réalisé lorsque l'ange avait débarqué chez lui la première fois.  
>Castiel était toujours conscient, les yeux a demi clos, le regardant s'affairer sur son corps qu'il ne parvenait plus a mouvoir. Le pouvoir du symbole maintenant mis hors service avait du tenté de se défendre contre l'agression brulante, le rendant complétement amorphe.<br>Il avait l'impression que son corps pesait des tonnes et que le moindre mouvement lui couterait des efforts... inhumain.  
><strong>- Dors maintenant<strong>. Lui intima Bobby en se relevant, son travail terminé .

Il s'exécuta, fermant les yeux juste avant de les avoir posés sur Dean dont les mâchoires crispées indiquaient son malaise.

* * *

><p>Il devait être 8 heure du matin quand Sam franchit le pas de la porte de la maisonnée, deux gros sacs dans les bras. Il n'avait pas passé la nuit chez Bobby et tenait a ce que ca ne se sache pas. Ce fut peine perdue car a peine avait il fait quelques pas qu'il fut accueillis par Dean. Et a première vu, il tait d'une humeur exécrable.<p>

Peu importait, Sam se sentait revivre, il était désormais capable de déplacer des montagnes! Sa nuit passée dans les bras de Ruby lui avait rendu toute ses forces.  
><strong>- Castiel va mieux?<strong> Fit il avant que son frère n'ai eu le temps de lui faire un quelconque reproche.  
><strong>- Il dors, sa fièvre est tombée ...<strong> Répondu l'autre sans émotion dans la voix. **Ou étais tu passé ?**  
><strong>- J' étais aller faire un tour...<strong>  
><strong>- Toute la nuit?<strong>  
><strong>- Un très grand tour!<strong>  
><strong>- Sam!<strong>

Dean se leva, l'air presque menaçant, mais son petit frère savait que ce n' était qu'une parade et ne cilla pas. Il posa les deux sacs de commission et se retourna vers l'autre un sourire triste dessiné sur les lèvres.  
><strong>- je sais ce que tu vas dire... Que je ne devrait plus la voir mais..<strong>  
>Dean le coupa en soupirant bruyamment<p>

**- Alors t'es encore allé rejoindre cette salope... Mais bon sang Sammy quand comprendra tu? Qu'est ce qu'elle t'a fait? Hier tu étais a peine avec nous, et la tu reviens frais comme un gardon? C'est quoi ce délire mec?**

Sam soupira a son tour et tenta de continuer son chemin mais son frère ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Il le stoppa net, l'attrapant par l' épaule et fixa ses yeux verts dans les siens.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'elle t'as fait Sammy?<strong>

L'autre se dégagea violemment, repoussant son frère, se renfermant dans un mutisme complet avant de le dépasser complètement et de disparaitre dans une autre pièce.  
>Dean se doutait t-il de quelque chose? Il devrait se faire plus discret dorénavant, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que l'on découvre quoi que ce sois vis a vis du sang de démon. il savait que personne n'était en mesure de comprendre. De comprendre que lui seul était capable de vaincre Lilithe, et pour ca il avait besoin de boire ce sang.. le sang de Ruby! Au fur et a mesure que cela avançait, il en avait de plus en plus besoin, de plus en plus souvent. Ses effets sur lui étaient comme miraculeux! Il retrouvait toute sa force et ses pouvoirs étaient décuplés! Grâce a ca il pouvait stopper l'apocalypse, et ce n' était pas quelques doutes émis qui allait lui faire changer d'avis! Trop de vie étaient en jeu pour hésiter une seule seconde. Il ne pouvait pas compter sur les anges qui ne semblaient pas s'inquiéter outre mesure du sors des humains et encore moins sur Dean qui depuis son retour de l'enfer n' était plus capable de porter un tel poids sur ses épaules.<br>Sam serra les poings. Son grand frère n' était plus le même, il ne menait plus la barque, il était temps pour lui de prendre la relève, que ca lui plaise ou non, et Dieu sait si Sam savait que ca ne lui plaisait absolument pas.

Dean avait remonté l'escalier d'un pas rapide, se dirigeant vers la petite pièce exigu qui servait de chambre a Castiel. Il était furieux et avait besoin de calme pour se remettre les idées en place. Quoi de mieux que de veiller un ange déchu pour ca?  
>Une fois arrivé a destination, il poussa doucement la porte et entra dans la pièce baignée de la lumière pale du matin. Castiel dormait toujours, le visage peins d'une douce quiétude. Il semblait serein.<p>

Le chasseur s'approcha doucement et posa le dos de sa main sur son front, vérifiant que sa température sois normal. Tout allait bien. Étrangement, il se sentait responsable de l'ange déchu. Après tout il avait chuté a cause de lui... pour lui. Il avait toujours du mal a comprendre la porté de "l'amour" que Castiel avait pour sa personne, son âme, et se sentait totalement incapable de répondre a ces sentiments. Âpres tout, il était un homme. Comment pourrait il accepter et répondre a la positive aux sentiments amoureux d'une personne du même sexe que lui?

Ça lui paraissait insurmontable.

Il écarta quelques mèches brunes du front pale de l'endormis.  
>A son contact, celui ci ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore embrumés par le sommeille.<br>**- Dean c'est toi..?** Fit il d'une voix encore fatiguée .  
><strong>- Ouais Cas' comment ca va?<strong>  
><strong>- Mm..je crois que je vais bien..<strong> Répondit l'autre, quelque peu énigmatique et hagard.  
><strong>- tu crois? tu n'as mal nul-part? pas de maux de tête? nausée?<strong>  
>Castiel secoua la tête mais fronça les sourcils.<br>**- J'ai une drôle de sensation au niveau de l'estomac.** Fit il avec un grimace, un peu inquiet.  
><strong>- ah c'est normal, t'as rien mangé depuis hier!<strong>  
><strong>- Alors c'est la faim?<strong>

Dean sourit, le laissa aller faire un brin de toilette avant de descendre pour manger un morceau.  
>Bobby était déjà dans la cuisine et avait préparé du café et des pancakes. Surpris, Dean siffla d'un air admiratif.<p>

**- Une vraie maitresse de maison Bobby!** Lança t-il en entrant suivit par Castiel.  
><strong>- Salut les gamins, bien dormi?<strong>  
>Il cala une tasse de café dans les mains de l'ange et lui indiqua une place ou s'assoir face a une assiette bien remplie.<br>**- Je suppose que tu dois mourir de faim mon pov' biquet**. Ricana t-il en faisant de même pour l'autre homme.  
><strong>- Ou est passé ton frère?<strong> Demanda Bobby alors que Castiel grimaçait après avoir bu une première gorgée de café . _"amer"_  
><strong>- Ho il doit être épuisé après la nuit qu'il a passé !<strong> Fit Dean d'un air renfrogné . C'est a ce moment la que l'intéressé passa le pas de la porte, saluant rapidement ceux qu'il n'avait pas encore croisé .  
><strong>- Non au contraire, je suis en pleine forme!<strong> Lança t-il, se mettant des claques mentalement d'avoir de nouveau fait allusion aux effets du sang de démon sur son organisme, mais Dean ne fit aucune remarque, se contentant de ronchonner.

La fine équipe termina son petit déjeuné sans plus d'accroc mais dans une ambiance relativement morne et Bobby retourna ensuite a ses recherches habituelles.  
>Castiel lui donna un coup de main, lui traduisant rapidement les quelques documents que le vieux chasseur n' était pas parvenu a décrypter.<p>

En ramenant de nouveaux papiers jaunis et trois tablettes de pierre gravées d'un langage que Dean n'avait encore jamais vu, celui ci se dit que finalement, l'ange déchu allait certainement leur être plus qu'utile. Il parlait, comprenait et lisait toute les langues mortes ou vivantes de leur monde, cela faisait de lui une excellente secrétaire!  
>De plus il connaissait des centaines de symboles différents, leur en ayant appris quelques un de protection contre les démons et anges dans la foulée.<p>

Il était en train de dessiner l'un de ces symboles sur une feuille de papier quand Dean s'assit en face de lui, le regardant un instant, après avoir déposé la pile de document sur la table.  
><strong>- A quoi est ce qu'il sert celui la?<strong>  
><strong>- A stopper les démons mineurs et ralentir les majeurs.<strong> Expliqua l'ange, détachant un instant son attention du dessin pour fixer ses yeux bleus dans ceux de son interlocuteur.  
>Le chasseur hésita un instant, se passant la main sur la nuque puis reprit.<br>**- Écoute Cas, pour hier, tu sais, on voulait pas..**  
><strong>- Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait faire Dean.<strong> Le coupa t-il, le visage se peignant de bienveillance. J'ai entièrement confiance en toi, et si tu fais confiance a Bobby alors...  
>Il ne termina pas sa phrase estimant que la suite était une évidence qui ne méritait pas d'être appuyée par des mots, ses yeux se perdant un instant dans le vide, un discret sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.<br>**- Oui mais on aurait pu être plus...**  
><strong>- Non Dean, il fallait agir rapidement, et cela m'a épargné la..<strong> Il hésita, cherchant ses mots.** Ce que vous appelez l'appréhension!**

L'autre eut un sourire, puis il se mit a rire, d'un rire franc et chaleureux.  
><strong>- Sacré Cas! t'es plus costo que t'en a l'air!<strong> Lança t-il en lui frappant l' épaule dans un geste amical.  
>Celui ci fit une mine d'incompréhension, se frottant l' épaule.<br>**- Pourquoi m'as tu frappé?**  
><strong>- C'est par ce qu'on est pote voyons, Cas!<strong>  
><strong>- Ho...<strong>

Il fronça un instant les sourcils mais sourit tout de même a Dean.

Que les humains pouvaient être étrange parfois. Il n' était pas sur de pouvoir les comprendre complètement un jour, mais il allait devoir faire de gros efforts pour s'intégrer, après tout, il n'avait pas tellement le choix, Ce corps était devenu son corps et il n'y avait plus rien a y faire. Il ne reviendrait plus jamais dans son Paradis, sa maison était ici désormais.  
>Il fixa alors Dean, se noyant dans les prunelles vertes qui lui faisaient face.<br>Sa maison était ici, ainsi que sa famille.

* * *

><p><strong>- Bon, met toi en garde, tiens toi prêt! je vais juste t'apprendre les bases!<strong> Lança Dean a son adversaire, pliant légèrement les genoux et remontant ses poings a la hauteur de son visage.  
><strong>- Tu es sur Dean?<strong>

Castiel se tenait droit comme un i juste en face de lui, penchant significativement la tête sur le coté et plissant les paupières.  
>Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il avait perdu sa grace et ses blessures s'etaient resorbées peu a peu, cicatrisant lentement, mais surement. ainsi il avait appris que le corps humain était fragile et mettait un certains temps pour se remettre.<p>

Il portait un jean noir trop grand pour lui et un sweat d'un gris terne. Cela lui donnait presque des airs de Bad boy se disait le chasseur, un mignon petit bad boy! Il secoua la tete a cette pensée. _"mignon? Castiel?" non.. enfin oui mais non plutôt...Pas dans le sens mignon du terme c'était juste que voir l'ange habillé de cette façon lui donnait un air Mignon mais en fait c'etait pas..._

Une violente douleur lui envahit soudain le visage et sans même qu'il ai eu le temps de dire oof il se retrouva face a face avec le ciel bleu de l'après midi.  
><strong>- ouille.. Pas mignon du tout...<strong>  
><strong>- Dean! Dean! est ce que ca va?<strong> Castiel s'était précipité sur lui, s'agenouillant et l'aidant a se redresser pour s'assoir.  
>Le chasseur se frotta le visage d'une main, reprenant mieux ses esprits.<br>**- Bon j'crois que pour l'attaque fulgurante t'es au point...**

Il se releva et foudroya d'un regard son frère qui se marrait un peu plus loin.  
><strong>- Ho ca va Sam, il m'a eu par surprise!<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis désolé Dean!<strong> Fit Castiel d'un air penaud.  
><strong>- Mais non c'était très bien, apparemment tu n'as rien perdu de tes capacités a mettre des raclées, c'est tout ce qu'on voulait savoir! Maintenant...<strong> Il sortit de derrière son jean une arme a feu, la chargea rapidement et la flanqua dans les mains incertaines de l'ange déchu.

Il lui désigna une carcasse de voiture peu éloignée .  
><strong>- Bon, c'est simple, d'abord tu enlèves la sécurité .<strong> Il joignit les gestes a la parole en se glissant derrière Castiel, lui prenant les mains pour le guider.** Voila en appuyant comme ca, puis tu met ton doigt sur la gâchette, voila ici... Tu vises..** Il tendit les bras en faisant faire de même a l'autre, se rendant compte qu'il était légèrement plus grand que l'apprenti. **Et tu tire!**

Au bruit de la détonation, Castiel sursauta littéralement, ne s'attendant de toute évidence pas a un tel vacarme.  
>Il fronça le nez en regardant l'arme qu'il avait toujours entre les mains.<br>**- Dean je ne sais pas trop si...**  
><strong>- C'est indispensable Cas'! Si tu veux pouvoir nous accompagner a la chasse au monstre il faut que tu puisses te défendre!<strong>

La condition était posé , et l'ange ne broncha plus de tout l'entrainement. Il tenait a pouvoir les aider, il était hors de question pour lui de rester a l'écart de cette guerre. Il était certain de pouvoir les aider et pour ca, il se devait de suivre les conseils de Dean. Il appris rapidement a magner l'arme, visant de mieux en mieux. Très vite le chasseur considéra qu'il était désormais capable de s'en servir ce qui soulagea l'ange déchu.  
>Les armes a feu ne lui plaisait décidément pas et il garda dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ferait tout pour ne pas y avoir recours.<br>Il avait fait ses preuves au corps a corps ainsi qu'a l'arme blanche. Il fut soulagé de n'avoir rien oublié de ce qu'il avait acquis lorsqu'il était dans le corps de Jimmy en tant qu'ange. Ses mouvements étaient même plus fluide, plus rapide, les réflexes étant plus présent lorsqu'une seule âme était présente.

A la fin de l'entrainement, Castiel leva les yeux au ciel. il était si bleu, si apaisant. il ferma les yeux et entonna a voix basse, presque inaudible, une prière pour l'âme de ce qui était a l'époque un réceptacle. Cette âme qui s'était sacrifié et qui avait rejoins les cieux juste avant la destruction de sa grâce.

Il resta ainsi une bonne vingtaine de minute, sans bouger, les yeux clos et la tête levée vers le très haut.  
>Dean le regardait de loin, rejoignant son frère qui pianotait sur son téléphone portable, a moitié assis sur l'Impala.<br>Il savait que dans ces moments la, l'ange priait. Pour qui? pour quoi? Il avait sa petite idée. Il l'avait déjà entendu parler a voix basse prononçant les nom de Jimmy, de Sam de bobby, ainsi que le siens. Dean avait pour le coup fait toute les démarches administratives pour déclarer son ancien réceptacle comme mort. Prier lui arrivait plusieurs fois par jour et sa dévotion l'impressionnait. Lui qui avait été chassé , humilié et mutilé par sa sois-disante famille. Il détourna les yeux pour les poser sur son propre frère se demandant un instant si lui serait capable de tout lui pardonner.  
>Peut être... Peut être pas. Il était incapable de le savoir.<p> 


	3. Nouveau sceau

Les deux Winchester et leur nouveau compagnon de chasse entrèrent dans un certain Hell's Bar. Une horloge miteuse suspendue au dessus du comptoir indiquait 22H.  
>Le lieu n'avait rien d'accueillant, et pourtant grouillait de monde et Les lumières tamisées brillaient d'un rouge qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui était plus proche du lugubre qu'autre chose.<br>Les tables rondes et sombres étaient disséminées un peu partout dans la salle, chacune éclairées d'une lampe.  
>Sam et Castiel s'installèrent a l'une d'entre elle, une des rares encore libre et laissèrent Dean allé interroger le barman pendant qu'eux observaient les environs.<p>

**- Trois bières s'il vous plait**! Lança t-il au moustachu tatoué qui se tenait devant lui.  
>Une fois l'autre revenu avec les boissons, il se pencha légèrement.<br>**- hum, vous n'auriez pas remarqué des choses bizarres ces derniers temps? disparition, odeur de souffre, objets qui s'envolent tout seul...**

L'homme le regarda avec de grands yeux et secoua la tête a la négative avant d'ajouter

**- non ptit gars, le seule truc que je trouve bizarre ici ce sont tes amis!**  
>Dean fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son frère et son cher ange gardien. Et en effet vu d'ici, c'était plutôt étrange.<br>Sam avait l'air extrêmement nerveux, son pied battant le sol de manière convulsive et semblait sur le point de sauter a la gorge du moindre passant. Quand a Castiel, il était complétement immobile, les yeux fermés, récitant des prières dans une langue inconnu.

Il lança un vague merci au barman et se redirigea vers les deux hommes, les bières a la main. une fois a leur hauteur, il s'assit a leurs cotés avec un air contrit dessiné sur le visage.  
><strong>- Bon...<strong>  
><strong>- tu as quelques chose?<strong> le coupa tout de suite Sam, le regard comme fou.  
><strong>- euh.. Sammy tu vas bien?<strong>

Son frère stoppa net, se figeant un instant, et comme s'il venait de se rendre compte de son état, se détendit soudainement, soufflant quelque peu, comme s'il venait de courir un marathon.  
>Il marmonna finalement qu'il ne se sentait pas très bien prétextant qu'il avait du manger quelque chose d'avarié .<p>

Il est vrai que le dinner ou ils s'étaient arrêté un peu plus tôt avait l'air vraiment délabré , et très loin de suivre les consignes d'hygiène basiques.  
>Dean donna un coup de coude a l'ange qui stoppa sa litanie et ramena ses yeux vers lui.<br>**- Puis je te signaler Cas, qu'ici c'est un lieu de plaisir et de débauche avant tout? **

**- de débauche?**

Sam leva les yeux au ciel.  
><strong>- Mais non l'écoute pas, c'est juste un bar, on y vient pour se détendre et boire un coup, c'est tout.<strong>  
>Dean tourna la tête vers son petit frère avec un sourire narquois.<p>

** - Heeey, chacun sa façon de se détendre! moi ma préférée c'est de draguer des filles ultra sexy.. dans ce genre la!**  
>Il désigna du menton une jeune femme au long cheveux noirs et aux formes avantageuses. celle ci lui fit un clin d'œil aguicheur.<p>

**- ha vous voila, je vous ai cherché partout.**

Dean se retourna et fit fasse a une autre jeune femme brune, très jolie aussi mais son visage s'assombrit en un temps record.  
><strong>- Ruby...<strong>  
><strong>- Ho je vois que tu es super heureux de me revoir Dean! Ne t'inquiète surtout pas c'est réciproque!<strong>

Ils se fixèrent un instant, se fusillant du regard. Puis le démon s'assit près de sam et fit glisser ses yeux jusqu'à l'ange assis a coté de son moins préféré des winchester.  
><strong>- Tiens tiens tiens... Mais qui voila! Dis moi, tu as perdu de ta superbe depuis la dernière fois...<strong>  
><strong>- je ne suis plus un ange.<strong> Répondit-il automatiquement.  
><strong>- Ho tu as finit par perdre tes petites ailes Mm? Ton dernier petit ami n'a pas plut a papounet?<strong>  
>Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté alors que Dean fulminait.<br>**- occupe toi de tes affaires saloperie de démon!**  
><strong>- mais c'est ce que je fais Dean! Sais tu a quel point un ange déchu peut être convoité par les gens comme moi?<strong>

** - Il sait se défendre, mais ton inquiétude nous va droit au cœur!**  
><strong>- Même contre Lilith?<strong>

L'information claqua dans l'air comme un coup de feu et Sam manqua de bondir sur la table.  
><strong>- Tu sais ou elle est?<strong>  
><strong>- Non pas encore..<strong> Une déception se dépeignit dans le regard du plus jeune. **Mais je sais ce qu'elle complote!**  
><strong>- Un nouveau sceau?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui exact, et pas des moindres, elle compte ramener parmi nous un des démons les plus puissant.<strong>

A ces mots, un silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe.

**- Sais tu lequel?** Demanda Castiel de sa voix posée et grave.  
><strong>- oui...Aschmédai !<strong>  
><strong>- Le 32 ème démons? Elle n'osera pas!<strong>  
><strong>- Elle veut libérer Lucifer je te rappelle...<strong>

Le visage de l'ange s'assombrit et les deux frères les regardèrent incertains.  
>Malgré l'air grave, Dean se risqua quand même a s'immiscer dans la conversation.<br>**- Euh, mais en fait c'est qui ce...Aschmachin?**  
><strong>- Aschmédai !<strong> Corrigea Castiel. **Plus connu sous le nom d'Asmodée. C'est un des premiers démons. Il est connu pour sa passion pour les jeux et la luxure. il est aussi très bon en mathématique.**  
>Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard dubitatif en entendant la dernière précision.<br>**- Tu veux dire qu'il peut nous battre a "des chiffres et des lettres"?**

L'ange fronçât les sourcils et tourna doucement la tête vers Dean. Ses yeux bleus clairs semblaient emprunt d'une infini mélancolie.  
>Ruby éclata de rire et Sam fit de même alors que Dean essayait de retrouver un air sérieux.<p>

**- Bon ok on a une grosse bête qui adore compter les cartes au poker qui risque d'être remise en liberté d'ici peu, donc, qu'est ce qu'on peut faire?**  
><strong>- Des recherches.<strong> Répondit machinalement Sam. **On ne peut peut être pas trouver Lilith, mais on sait ce qu'elle veut. Si on trouve la cage au fauve avant elle...**  
>Castiel hocha doucement la tête a l'affirmative.<p>

**- Ouais et en admettant qu'on trouve, qu'est ce qu'on fait?**  
><strong>- On l'affronte!<strong> Lâcha Sam, sachant déjà ce qu'allait répondre son frère. Et il n'y coupa pas.  
><strong>- Non mais t'es malade? Comment veux tu l'affronter, la dernière fois on s'est pris une raclée monumentale!<strong>  
><strong>- Cette fois je.. on est prêt!<strong>  
><strong>- Et qu'est ce qu'il te fais croire ca? Cette pouffiasse?<strong>

Ruby ne cilla même pas face a l'insulte, se contentant de sourire paisiblement. Ha qu'il était bon de voir les deux frères se déchirer ainsi, c'était son spectacle préféré .  
>Castiel n'en perdit pas une miette non plus, mais apprécia moins. Était il possible que Sam ai déjà dépassé la limite? Était il possible qu'il s'abreuve... du sang du démon? Non, il faisait juste preuve de la témérité dont tout les Winchester semblait affublés. Il était impossible qu'il ai franchit cette barrière. Cependant il savait très bien que si a l'époque on l'avait envoyé , lui et Uriel surveiller les deux frères, c'était principalement par ce que les anges s'inquiétaient de la tournure que prendraient les agissements du plus jeune. Ils doutaient déjà de lui.<br>C'était peut être avec raison...

**- Dean... Quoi que t'en dise, je ne la laisserait pas détruire un nouveau sceau! On ne sait même pas a combien elle en est!**  
><strong>- Ho ca doit être le 62 ou 63 ème<strong> Minauda Ruby, un sourire enfantin sur les lèvres.** Mais bien que ca m'arrache le cœur et les tripes avec de l'admettre ton frère a raison Sam... On est pas encore prêt a la combattre de front.**  
>L'ainé des Winchester acquiesça silencieusement, se disant que la démone n'était peut être pas aussi mauvaise qu'elle en avait l'air. Âpres tout s'il elle voulait leur mort, elle l'aurait soutenu dans son entreprise suicidaire.<p>

**- Il nous faut un plan.** Ajouta t-elle. **Un plan qui nous permette de l'empêcher de briser le sceau sans avoir besoin de la mettre K.O.**  
><strong>- le réceptacle.<strong> Fit soudain Castiel.  
><strong>- Ouais, pas bête l'angelot, pour que son big monster soit au top de sa forme, Lilith va devoir lui trouver un réceptacle digne de ce nom! Si on le trouve avant elle et qu'on le détruit.. plus de démon!<strong>  
><strong>- On le trouve ok, mais on le "détruit" pas. Il a rien demandé a personne ce mec!<strong>  
><strong>- ok comme tu voudra, ca me va, mais hors de question que je me mêle de ca, je l'empêche d'ouvrir le sceau, point, après a vous de vous débrouiller!<strong>

Le silence retomba un instant sur le petit groupe qui se détendit une fois mis d'accord sur la façon de procéder. Sam et Ruby enquêtaient sur le lieu ou se trouvait actuellement le démon majeur pendant que Dean et Castiel cherchaient un moyen de repérer un possible réceptacle.  
>Cela fait, Ruby et son compagnon se levèrent dans un même mouvement.<p>

**- Je m'occupe des chambres.** Lança-il a son grand frère. **nous on s'y met tout de suite.** Dean acquiesça une nouvelle fois, terminant sa bière en les regardant s'éloigner.  
>Castiel fit de même, imitant le chasseur, mais grimaça au contact amer du liquide sur ses papilles.<br>**- Dean, c'est dégoutant, comment faites vous pour boire cette mixture a longueur de journée?**  
><strong>- Tu comprendra quand tu sera grand!<strong> Se contenta de répondre l'autre en souriant d'un air narquois.

Puis ils quittèrent a leur tour le bar. il était prêt d'une heure du matin et ils savaient qu'ils avaient encore du pain sur la planche. ils rejoignirent rapidement le motel que Sam leur avait indiqué via un texto et s'installèrent dans leur chambre.

Elle n'était pas bien grande, pas plus grande que toute celle que Dean avait pu visiter tout le long de sa vie, mais pas plus petite non plus. deux lits étaient disposés dans la pièce, tout deux assortit d'une table de chevet sur lequel reposait une lampe miteuse.  
>Sur les murs, un vieux papier peint qui avait du être couleur saumon il fut un temps était couvert ca et la de tableaux poussiéreux et relativement moche.<p>

Castiel s'assit en tailleur sur l'un des lits, une mine songeuse inscrite sur le visage.  
><strong>- tu as une idée pour le réceptacle?<strong> Demanda Dean, ne sachant même pas par quoi ils étaient sensé commencer.  
>L'ange ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux dans le vague puis leva la tête vers son voisin de chambre.<br>**- Peut être. Aschmédai est le démon de la luxure et du jeu. On peut dors et déjà éliminer la possibilité qu'il s'incarne dans le corps d'un enfant ou d'un adolescent. il désirera sans doute comme réceptacle un être capable d'une grande attirance physique sur les humains.**  
><strong>- Ouais... un beau gosse, mais ca fait maigre comme indice.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, d'autant plus qu'il est possible qu'il ne choisisse pas un humain! Il a déjà par le passé pris d'autre forme.<strong>  
>Le chasseur le fixa un instant.<br>**- D'autre forme? Du style, Godzilla?**  
><strong>- Un serpent plutôt!<strong> Fit il, ignorant l'énième référence qui lui était inconnue.

Dean haussa les épaules, si le démon tant craint prenait la forme d'un bête reptile, cela leur simplifierait sans doute la tache. il fronça cependant les sourcils avant de reprendre la conversation.  
><strong>- Mais comment vous savez tout ca, vous, les anges? c'est pas sensé être des histoires de l'enfer tout ca?<strong>  
>Castiel sourit tristement.<br>**- Ce que tu ne sais pas, Dean, c'est qu'Aschmédai n'a pas toujours été un démon.**  
><strong>- Ho m... tu veux dire que...<strong>  
><strong>- Hélas oui. Il était il fut un temps un de nos frères et a été rejeté par Dieu de la même façon que Lucifer l'a été . Mais c'était bien avant ma création!<strong>  
><strong>- Et qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver en enfer?<strong>

L'ange déchu sembla hésiter un instant, son visage indescriptible.  
><strong>- le serpent, Dean. C'était lui le serpent du jardin d'Eden.<strong>

Le chasseur frissonna, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils allaient donc peut être devoir combattre une super star de la bible, rien que ca. Le tentateur pas excellence. Ho il avait bien eu comme adversaire le démon de le luxure, des sept péchés capitaux, mais la, c'était d'une autre envergure.  
><strong>- On est mal barré ..<strong>  
><strong>- Il a été arrêté par Raphael alors qu'il possédait une jeune femme, l'ayant forcé a se marier 7 fois, et 7 fois ayant égorgé ses maris a la nuit de noce.<strong> Précisa Castiel d'un air sombre.  
><strong>- Une femme?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, une dénommée Sara.<strong>  
><strong>- Ça se précise, ca se précise...<strong> Entonna le chasseur, commençant a faire les cent pas dans la petite pièce sous le regard étonné de l'ange qui avait incliné la tête comme il le faisait si souvent. **Donc, nous avons, une femme, très belle...une certaine Sara!**  
><strong>- je craint que nous n'ayons pas plus de renseignements. D'autant plus que rien ne dis que le réceptacle soit identique a ce qu'il eut été il y a de ca des centaines d'années.<strong>

Dean hocha la tête, songeur. Cela ne faisait pas beaucoup et malheureusement il y avait peu de chance de trouver dans des bouquins ou sur internet plus d'informations que ce que Castiel était capable de révéler.  
>Celui ci avait sortie d'un des tiroirs un bout de papier et un crayon et griffonner une sorte de liste.<p>

**- Je pense pas que ce soit le moment de faire des courses Cas'!** Plaisanta-t-il attrapant le bout de papier que lui tendait l'autre. en lisant, il grimaça.  
><strong>- Un cœur et un foi de poisson? c'est pourquoi faire?<strong>  
><strong>- c'est en brulant ces ingrédients sur indication de Raphael que Sara réussit a éloigner le démon.<strong> Répondit il. **Cela pourra certainement nous aider au cas ou nous ne réussissions pas a arrêter Lilith a temps.**  
>Dean acquiesça, enfonçant le bout de papier dans la poche de son jean avant de s'allonger sur le lit restant.<br>**- On fera quelques recherches demain**! Décida t-il.** Pour l'instant reposons nous un peu.**  
>Castiel le regarda faire et sans rien dire s'allongea a son tour avant de s'endormir, épuisé .<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Et vous, vous avez trouvé quelques chose sur l'endroit ou pourrait avoir été enfermé cette bestiole?<strong> Demanda Dean la bouche pleine, savourant son petit déjeuné .

Les quatre coéquipiers s'étaient retrouvé en fin de matinée dans un dinner plutôt sympathique qui se trouvait a quelques pas de leur hôtel.  
>Les deux frères étaient en pleine forme et de plutôt bonne humeur. La démone quand a elle fixait Castiel d'un air suspect tout en mangeant ses frites, n'ayant apparemment pas une notion très développé de ce que devait être un petit déjeuné . Elle répondit sans détourner son regard cependant.<p>

**- Oui, la cage se trouve en plein désert d'Arizona. On a vraiment une chance énorme qu'elle ne se trouve pas sur un autre continent! On l'a localisé plutôt précisément.**  
><strong>- On aura plus qu'a devancer Lilith, elle débarque avec le réceptacle, on le récupère, et voila.<strong> Ajouta Sam dans la foulée.  
><strong>- On le récupère, et voila!<strong> Répéta ironiquement Dean en claquant des doigts.  
><strong>- t'as une meilleur idée?<strong>  
><strong>- Je crois malheureusement que nous n'ayons pas le choix.<strong> Les coupa Castiel d'une voix lente avant de bailler longuement.

Ruby le fixait toujours, un air interrogatif dessiné sur le visage, quand soudain celui ci se peignit d'une expression ravie et quelque peu machiavélique.  
><strong>- La nuit a été longue apparemment!<strong> Lança t'elle en souriant de toute ses dents. Pour appuyer l'allusion, elle décocha un rapide clin d'œil a Dean.  
>L'ange ne releva pas, plus occupé a essayer de garder les yeux ouverts. Le chasseur par contre leva un sourcil dubitatif.<br>-** Quoi?**  
><strong>- Voyons Dean, ne fait pas l'innocent! Mais tu aurais quand même pu le ménager un peu!<strong>

Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui s'était avachit sur la banquette. Il avait l'air épuisé . De toute évidence il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et des cernes commençaient a se dessiner sous ses yeux clairs, les faisant ressortir dans un contraste inquiétant.  
>Soudain, un éclair de compréhension le frappa <em>'et bhè c'est pas trop tôt'<em> sembla dire le regard de la démone.  
><strong>- Hey, mais j'y suis pour rien, il a du faire un cauchemar, n'est ce pas Cas' t'as fais un cauchemar c'est tout!<strong>  
>l'intéressé fronçât les sourcils.<br>**- Oui peut être.** Se contenta t-il de répondre, semblant essayer de se souvenir pourquoi il était si fatigué .

Sans doute était ce tout simplement les répercussions des voyages et nuits trop courte qui s'accumulaient inexorablement. Le corps humain n'était décidément pas très résistant. Les cauchemars suggérés par Dean étaient également probable. Cette nuit la, lorsque ses frères lui avaient arraché sa grâce, la douleur avait été si vive, si brulante, qu'elle avait en un instant éclipsée toute les précédentes tortures.  
>Ses yeux s'assombrirent au souvenir de son calvaire. Ils lui avaient arraché les ailes et l'avaient laissé tomber dans le vide azuré . Machinalement il se passa une main sur la nuque, la massant distraitement.<p>

**- ne me dit pas que tu ne l'a pas encore fait?**  
>La voix de Ruby le sortie de sa torpeur.<br>**- Fait quoi?** L'ainé des Winchesters semblait agacé .  
>La démone leva les yeux au ciel, faisant de même avec les mains dans un geste théâtral.<p>

**- Non mais franchement Dean, ce mec a laissé tomber le paradis pour ta belle gueule et toi, tu le remercie même pas dignement.**  
><strong>- Ce mec, c'est... .. c'est un mec! C'est Cas'! un putain d'ange!<strong>  
>Le dit "putain d'ange" tourna doucement la tête vers son voisin, inquisiteur, le visage totalement inexpressif.<p>

**- Ho arrête! Ça pourrait être pire! il a quand même un joli ptit cul!**  
>Cette fois ce fut Sam qui tourna la tête vers sa voisine, mi amusé par la situation, mi inquiet. Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'était même pas la peine de faire allusion a une quelconque idée de fidélité . Âpres tout, celle que l'on aurait pu appeler sa "petite amie" dans une autre dimension était un démon.<p>

Castiel avait désormais fixé ses yeux sur celle ci qui lui fit un clin d'œil avec un sourire de requin.  
>Il nageait définitivement dans l'incompréhension. De quoi parlait t-ils? qu'est ce que Dean n'avait pas fait? Qu'est ce que son arrière train venait faire dans cette histoire? Et ce sourire qu'affichait la démone, de toute évidence fière d'elle, que signifiait t-il?<br>**- Ça reste un joli ptit cul de MEC!** Assena le chasseur qui de toute évidence campait sur ses positions.

Bien sur la réaction de ses interlocuteurs ne se fit pas attendre et Ruby éclata de rire. Sam était abasourdi, les yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Son frère, SON grand frère, Dean Winchester le mec plus ultra, le macho, le viril, l'implacable hétéro venait de dire, et ce dans une désinvolture totale: _"un joli ptit cul de mec"_  
>Cette fois c'était bon, il avait tout vu, il pouvait mourir en paix.<p>

Dean quand a lui fulminait. Il s'était passé les mains sur le visage dans un geste las. Ruby était définitivement insupportable, peut être n'avait elle pas tord sur toute la ligne, peut être que Castiel était bien foutu, et il pensait bien PEUT ÊTRE! C'était pas comme s'il l'avait déjà regardé de cette manière LA!  
>Il était un MEC et les mecs ne mataient pas d'autres mecs. C'était inéluctable.<p>

Le reste du petit déjeuné se termina dans un calme relatif, laissant dans les esprits une multitudes de questions en suspens.


	4. Sous la pluie battante

Et voila le quatrième chapitre! Un peu d'action dans ce monde de brute! J'ai même fait quelques recherches géographique pour que ca fasse réaliste, j'espère que vous apprécierait!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>L'impala fonçait a toute allure a travers les paysages divers et variés des Etat-unis d'Amérique. Le voyage allait être long et ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps devant eux. Lilith était sans doute déjà en route pour briser le sceau et libérer Aschmédai, un démon dont la réputation n' était plus a prouver.<p>

Dean était au volant, concentré sur la route, jetant de temps a autres un regard dans le rétroviseur.  
>Sam, du coté passager feuilletait un gros livre a la couverture de cuire tout en prenant rapidement des notes.<br>A l'arrière, Ruby restait muette, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, des écouteurs enfoncés dans les oreilles et Castiel, a moitié avachis dans le siège avait finit par s'endormir, bercé par le moteur et la musique, bien que celle ci n'ai comme d'habitude rien de reposant.  
>Ils avaient traversé le Wyoming et roulaient a présent en plein Colorado, en direction du sud ouest.<p>

**- On aura cas s'arrêter a Flagstaff**. Proposa le plus jeune des winchester, refermant le bouquin dans un mouvement sec. **C'est tout prêt de Painted Desert, ca nous permettra d'observer les environs et d' élaborer un plan d'attaque.**  
>Son frère acquiesça silencieusement.<br>Painted Desert était le lieu ou se trouvait actuellement la cage comme leur avaient indiqué Ruby et son petit frère un peu plus tôt.  
>L'idée de faire front a Lilith ne lui plaisait absolument pas, mais ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix. Pour la énième fois il maudit les emplumés de ne rien faire alors que Lucifer tait sur le point d' être réveillé et que l'apocalypse aller être déclenché .<p>

Il jeta un œil en arrière, observant un instant l'ancien ange endormis. Il semblait paisible, la tête reposant contre la vitre, les bras croisés, posés sur son ventre.  
>Il se rappela alors l'ancien Castiel. Si froid, si inhumain. Un frisson lui parcourra l' échine. Malgré qu'il ai désormais perdu ses pouvoirs qui auraient pu leur être d'une grande aide, le chasseur ne pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il le préférait mille fois maintenant. Bien sur il avait encore beaucoup a apprendre sur les humains et leur monde et maitrisait encore mal ses nouvelles émotions, mais cela lui donnait une apparence enfantine qui n'avait rien de désagréable.<br>Chaque nouvelles choses, nouvelles saveurs, nouvelles sensations étaient pour lui une découverte, et pour Dean une nouvelle rigolade.

Il avait noté que Castiel n'appréciait pas beaucoup les aliments amers et avait une net préférence pour ce qui était sucré . Sam lui avait bien sur fait un topo sur l'importance d'une alimentation équilibré et sur les dangers du cholestérol mais le grand frère lui avait bien vite précisé que la vie d'un humain était courte, surtout la leur, et qu'il valait mieux en profiter un max.  
>Il lui rapportait donc bien souvent de nouvelles sucreries et pâtisseries en tout genre a chaque escapades dans une épicerie ou un seven eleven.<p>

L'impala s'engagea sur la route 85 en direction d'Albuquerque a toute vitesse.  
>-<strong> On fait un crochet a las vegas?<strong> Fit Dean, les yeux pétillants, a moitié rigolard.  
>Son frère soupira, souriant tout de même.<br>**- C'est surement un endroit qu'Aschmédai adorerait! J'ai lu dans ce bouquin qu'il est le maitre de la maison des jeux, en Enfer!**

**- ho, a deux trois cadavres prêt, et quelques flammes par ci par la, ca doit pas être bien différent! Âpres tout, a las vegas on peut tomber sur Celine Dion.**  
><strong>- Tu crois que les démons jouent au poker?<strong>  
><strong>- ah Sammy.. Je préfère pas le savoir!<strong>

Les quatre acolytes s' étaient arrêtés au Fiddlers restaurant une fois arrivé a leur destination: Flagstaff.  
>Ce n' était pas une très grande ville et l'ambiance y était plutôt a la bonne franquette. Dean et Sam avaient fait un rapide tour du patté de maison, posant quelques questions par ci par la, mais ne récoltèrent pas grand chose d'intéressant.<br>Ils avaient donc décidé de faire une pause histoire de se remettre du voyage.  
>Ils n'avaient pas noté de manifestations surnaturelles, mais un rapide coup d' œil aux prévisions météorologiques leurs avaient tout de même précisé une certaine concentration d'orage, vents et autres phénomènes naturels dans le coin.<p>

**- Lilith est peut être déjà en ville.** Fit Ruby d'un air sombre.** Il va falloir rester discret, ne pas l'alerter de notre présence.**  
><strong>- Elle est surement accompagné<strong> . Ajouta Castiel, sirotant son chocolat chaud. **Il faut se préparer a affronter des démons.**  
>A ces mots, La jeune femme sortit le couteau tant convoité , celui qui était capable de tuer leurs ennemis, et le déposa sur la table.<br>**- On va en avoir besoin.**  
>Les chasseurs acquiescèrent de la tête.<p>

Les agissements de Lilith étaient programmés pour le lendemain soir, selon les informations qu'avait pu récupéré Ruby, ils n'avaient donc que très peu de temps pour se préparer, autant psychologiquement que physiquement.  
>Tout le monde étaient assez tendu et la journée passa en un éclair. A l'arrière de la voiture étaient entassé tout un tas d'armes anti démon. Des bidons entier d'eau bénite, des lames en tout genre ainsi que des munitions a foison.<br>Ils ne se séparèrent qu'a la nuit tombée, gagnant leur chambres respectives dans un motel aux apparences miteuses. La formation resta l'habituelle; Dean et Castiel dans une des chambres, Sam et Ruby dans l'autre.

**- Pourquoi est ce que tu refuse qu'on l'affronte?** Entonna le grand jeune homme, parcourant la petite chambre de long en large. je suis prêt!  
><strong>- Non pas encore!<strong> Lui répondit son interlocutrice, tranquillement assise sur le lit double. **Tu n'es pas encore assez fort, il te faut encore persévérer!**  
><strong>- Mais Lilith gagne du terrain, elle brise les sceaux un a un!<strong>  
><strong>- On est justement la pour l'arrêter!<strong>

Il soupira bruillamment, s'arrêtant prêt de la fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue mal éclairée.  
><strong>- Même si on l'empêche de briser celui la, si on ne l'affronte pas, elle en brisera d'autre. Nous ne faisons que la ralentir!<strong>  
><strong>- oui, exact, nous gagnons du temps!<strong>  
>La démone se leva et s'approcha de Sam, se collant a lui, le forçant avec douceur a la regarder dans les yeux. ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, faisant grimper la température dans la pièce de quelques degrés.<br>**- Juste assez pour que tu puisse la détruire... Sois patient!**

Elle l'entraina vers le lit avec un sourire malicieux, s'allongeant a ses cotés.  
><strong>- Tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire Sam..<strong> Murmura t-elle, rejetant la tête en arrière dans un mouvement lascif.  
>Celui ci ne se fit pas prier et lui embrassa le cou, au début doucement, puis ensuite avec moins de retenu, lui mordillant la peau au passage.<br>La démone sortit une fine lame de sa poche et s'entailla lentement le poignet , l'offrant ensuite a la bouche avide de son amant qui se jeta littéralement sur la plaie ouverte.  
>Il sentit alors le pouvoir se mettre a bouillonner dans ses veines, le parcourir de part en part, jusqu'à l'extase.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean avait garé l'impala derrière l'un des nombreux rocs qui parsemaient Painted Desert et tous s' étaient rassemblé a l'avant pour récapituler le plan d'attaque.<br>Le désert était immense, il n'y avait pas âme humaine qui vive et ce sur des kilomètres. Le sol était recouvert sur une bonne partie d'une herbe séchée et clairsemée, donnant un aspect aride aux immenses plateaux qui se dessinaient autour des grands rochers escarpés.

Chacun s'était arnaché au mieux, attachant a leurs ceintures des gourdes remplies d'eau bénite. Armés jusqu'aux dents, ils se préparaient pour la bataille, une bataille qui se solderait peut être par un échec.  
>Castiel avait sur lui les ingrédients nécessaires en cas de défaite. Au cas ou le démon majeur serait libéré , il était ainsi capable au moins de le repousser, du moins théoriquement, laissant le temps pour eux de battre en retraite.<br>La tension était a son comble lorsqu'ils se perchèrent en haut d'un des rocs surplombant le site ou la cage au fauve était sens être.  
>Rien ne semblait donner d'indice sur la présence démoniaque qui hantait les lieux. Tout étaient calme, le vent balayant la poussière par rafale.<p>

**- Tu es sur que c'est ici?** Demanda Dean, presque en chuchotant.  
>La démone acquiesça d'un regard, puis détourna les yeux vers des ombres qui se dessinaient graduellement a l'horizon.<br>**- la bas!**  
>Ils se baissèrent tous dans un mouvement, observant la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.<p>

En bas, une procession d'environ dix personnes avançaient d'un pas mesuré . En tête; trois hommes vêtus de noir, certainement des démons et un quatrième qui les devançait légèrement; peut être un guide. Ils étaient suivi de prêt par une femme relativement belle, au long cheveux blond, éclatant a la lumière inquisitrice du soleil de plomb.  
>-<strong> Lilith...<strong> Siffla Ruby dans un souffle.

A ses cotés, une autre jeune fille au teint sombre. Ses longs cheveux noires et lisses flottaient derrière elle d'une manière presque surnaturelle. Elle était d'une beauté a couper le souffle, son visage fin agrémenté de deux grands yeux noirs et d'une bouche pulpeuse et agréablement dessinée .

Il s'agissait sans doute du fameux réceptacle et Dean ne pu s'empêcher d' être admiratif devant une tel prestance. Les démons avaient de toute évidence bon gout en matière de femme.  
>Elle n'était pas longiligne comme la plupart des mannequins que l'on pouvait voir dans les magazines, au contraire, elle arborait des formes généreuses et voluptueuses. Sa poitrine relativement imposante n'avait d'égale que ses hanches, qui balançaient de gauche a droite dans un mouvement hypnotique. Sa taille fine rendait le tout magnifique et irrésistible. Était t-il possible que le démon l'habite déjà ? Non, elle était encore humaine, il n'y avait pas de doute, et l'idée de la sauver des griffes de Lilith était particulièrement séduisante aux yeux du chasseur.<br>Derrière elles, quatre hommes supplémentaires fermaient la marche.

ils s'avancèrent jusqu'au centre du plateau et s'arrêtèrent soudain. Il n'y avait rien autour d'eux a part la sécheresse.  
>La femme blonde prit alors la brune par le bras et se mit a réciter une incantation pendant que l'un des hommes se tailladait le bras, répandant son sang sur le sol de façon aléatoire.<br>**- Maintenant!** Fit Sam en sautant et dévalant le rocher sur lequel ils étaient perchés , suivit par ses compagnons.

Il se précipita a toute vitesse sur Lilith, le couteau a la main tandis que Dean lui retirait la métisse, la mettant hors de porté de la démone.  
>En un mouvement de la main, elle expulsa le cadet des winchester dans la décors et se retourna vers l'ainé , ses yeux entièrement blanc emprunt de fureur.<br>Au même moment, Castiel attrapa les visages de deux des démons, entonnant une incantation, la prononçant a une tel vitesse que personne ne suent de quelle langue il s'agissait, les deux hommes tombèrent sur le sol après avoir vomi la fumée noire tant redoutée.  
>Un troisième démon se jeta sur lui, lui plaquant une main sur le visage, l'empêchant de réciter un nouvel exorcisme. Il s'apprêtait avec un sourire mauvais a le rouer de cou quand il reçut sur le dos une giclée d'eau bénite, le faisant hurler de douleur, la peau fumante. Ruby l'envoya sur le sol avec un directe du gauche bien placé et Castiel pu de nouveau entonner sa litanie.<p>

Il en était a son cinquième exorcisme lorsqu'il sentit ses jambes faiblirent. Son nez saignait et sont teint vira subitement en un blanc livide.  
><strong>- C'est bon mon poussin, j'm'occupe du reste!<strong> Lança Ruby en se plaçant devant lui, faisant face a un nouvel assaillant. Celui ci fut cependant mis hors d'état de nuire par Dean qui jeta dans les bras de la démone alliée la femme qui devait servir de réceptacle.  
><strong>- Occupe toi d'elle! Cas' ca va?<strong>  
>L'ange hocha rapidement la tête a la positive avant de tomber a genou sur le sol et le chasseur, très peu rassuré retourna tout de même a la bataille.<p>

Ruby fit une mou dégouté en jetant un œil a la jeune fille qu'elle était sensé protéger.  
><strong>- Je vous avez pourtant dis que ca, c'était votre problème...<strong> Grinça t-elle, ses yeux devenant entièrement noir. Elle se tourna vers le dernier démon debout, le dernier mis a par Lilith qui était en train de mettre une raclée monumentale aux deux Winchester.  
>Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque, non. Sam n'était pas encore prêt, il lui fallait un peu plus de temps. Son plan n'échouerait pas, pas a cause d'une stupide humaine, aussi bien roulé soit elle.<br>**- Espèce de traitre... Pourquoi t'opposes tu as nous? Nous sommes de la même espèce! Garce!**

Ruby tourna son regard vers l'homme possédé , et avec un sourire narquois, elle attrapa le bras de sa protégée, la rapprochant d'elle d'un coup sec et lui brisa la nuque.  
>Le corps inerte s'écroula sur le sol sous les yeux médusés du démon.<p>

Soudain, un tremblement secoua la terre, d'abord en de légère secousse, puis elles prirent de l'ampleur, a tel point que toute les personnes encore debout furent projetées sur le sol.  
><strong>- Non.. Vous avez osé sacrifier le réceptacle!<strong> Susurra Lilith avec une colère non dissimulée .  
>Sacrifier ? Ruby resta perplexe. Le rituel demandait un sacrifice humain? Qui était sensé l'être a la place de cette femme? Elle se mit a chercher des yeux parmis toute les personnes présentes et son regard s'arreta soudain sur un jeune garçon a la peau sombre et au cheveux noirs ébouriffés . Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, terrifié .<br>**- Le guide...**

Mais il était trop tard et déjà la terre s'ouvrait en une immense crevasse d'où s'échappa une fumée noire, plus noire et plus abondante encore que toute celle qu'avait déjà vu Dean. Le nuage démoniaque s'éleva lentement vers le ciel, semblant naviguer autour de chacun d'entre eux.  
>Que se passait il?<p>

Soudain Castiel se jeta a travers l'épaisse fumée , se ruant sur le garçon qu'ils avaient au début pensé être un simple guide. Il se plaqua contre lui, le bâillonnant avec une de ses mains et le couvrant de tout son corps, essayant de le dissimuler au maximum, mais bien vite la fumée se concentra autour de lui, les happant littéralement.  
>Ils n'étaient désormais plus visible pour personne et la terre s'arrêta de trembler.<p>

Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence lourd et étouffant et doucement, des gouttes de pluie se mirent a tomber sur le sol poussiéreux. L'orage gronda alors que le ciel s'assombrissait graduellement.  
>Chacun se releva avec plus ou moins de difficulté . Lilith et son dernier acolyte n'avaient pas lâché la fumée démoniaque des yeux.<br>Les deux frères et Ruby restaient un peu plus a l'écart, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter tandis qu'un éclaire zébrait le ciel et que le tonnerre se faisait entendre au loin. La pluie s'affirma un peu plus.

Soudain, Castiel fut éjecté de la masse noire vaporeuse et opaque, roulant sur quelques mètres.  
>Il se releva tout de suite, non pas sans problème . Ses genoux étaient en sang ainsi que son visage, couvert d'un multitude de petite coupure.<br>- Cas!  
>Dean se précipita vers lui le prenant par les épaules, l'auscultant rapidement, jetant régulièrement de rapide coup d'œil vers la fumée démoniaque.<br>**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?**  
><strong>- C'est...<strong> L'ange fut coupé par une violente quinte de toux. **C'est Aschmédai... Il faut l'arrêter! La formule.. les ingrédients.. Ça n'a pas fonctionné ...**  
>Le chasseur se retourna vers le démon encore a l'état de vapeur et le vit alors diminuer a une vitesse impressionnante.<br>Diminuer jusqu'à voir réapparaitre le jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs, entrant dans son corps dans sa totalité .

La pluie martelait a présent le sol et tout le monde était trempé , l'eau fouettant les visages, calmant la douleurs des hématomes du a la bataille.

Les joues du jeune garçon était encore marquées par les larmes qu'il avait versé , terrorisé par les événements. Il ferma lentement les paupières, restant ainsi quelques secondes, avant de les ré ouvrirent tout aussi lentement. Ses yeux anciennement noir étaient désormais d'un violet éclatant et ses pupilles avaient pris la forme de celle des félins.  
>Sous les regards médusés , il leva doucement les bras, les regardant, les jaugeant. Il se pencha ensuite pour faire de même avec ses jambes. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille, la pressant et releva les yeux vers la petite assemblée .<p>

**- Qui...** Il sembla sursauter en entendant sa propre voix, une voix clair et jeune, mais reprit en grimaçant.  
><strong>- Qui est responsable de cette merde?<strong>

Il avait ponctué sa question en écartant légèrement les bras, les paumes vers l'avant, désignant l'ensemble de son corps, son réceptacle. Ses yeux se mirent soudain a chercher un coupable et son regard s'arrêta très vite sur la grande blonde au yeux blancs.  
><strong>- Lilith...<strong> Fit il avec un sourire désagréable, découvrant des dents quelques peu de travers et dont les canines étaient légèrement sur développées .  
><strong>- Aschmédai...<strong> Répondit t-elle hésitante.** Je.. tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme nous l'espérions...**

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le cadavre de la magnifique femme qui aurait du lui appartenir.  
>Le démon majeur suivit son regard, restant un instant muet. Puis repris la parole.<br>**- Tu te fous de ma gueule?**  
>Il n'eut pour réponse qu'un silence.<br>**- Tu m'as emprisonné dans ce putain de corps d'ado a la con?** Sa voix avait prie de l'ampleur et la démone avait reculé d'un pas.  
><strong>- Je vais te...<strong>

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un énorme quatre quatre débarqua sur la plaine a toute vitesse.  
>Un grand homme blond a la coupe en brosse et aux épaules très larges sortit de l'habitacle, suivit par une femme toute aussi blonde que lui. Le premier lança alors sur le garçon aux yeux violets une petite boule qui explosa a son contact. Celui ci tenta de se protéger de ses bras, semblant feuler sur l'instant, pris par surprise. En quelques secondes il tourna de l'œil tombant sur le sol, complètement inconscient, la pluie battant son corps inerte.<br>**- Dépêchez vous, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps!** Hurla la femme alors que l'homme transportait le démon majeur a l'interieur du véhicule, le jetant a l'arrière.  
><strong>- Rendez vous chez Singer!<strong>  
>Et ils démarrèrent en trombe, les roues du quatre quatre patinant dans la boue avant de se diriger vers l'horizon.<p>

Dean n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il fit le tour de l'assemblée et très vite ils réalisèrent que Lilith et son comparse avaient decampés , trop content de s'en sortir vivant sur ce coup la. Sam se tenait le bras, certainement brisé , Ruby le regardait avec dédain et Castiel fixait le point noir que le véhicule représentait désormais.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?**


	5. Aschmédai

Bonjour bonjouur!

Et voila le cinquième chapitre de Frontière! tatatssaaa! j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Attention dans ce chapitre, un peu de violence et beaucoup de gros mots!

Bizouxxx et bonne lecture! N'hésitez pas a me laisser un petit message pour me dire ce que vous en pensait! é_è

* * *

><p>Lorsque ils arrivèrent chez Bobby, Aschmédai avait déjà été installé dans la panic room. Attaché solidement a une chaise, il n'avait pas encore repris conscience.<p>

Dean referma le cache qui ornait la porte blindée et remonta les marches quatre par quatre.  
>Il entra dans le salon ou tout le monde s' étaient réunis, des serviettes sur les genoux ou sur les épaules leurs ayant servis a se sécher sommairement.<br>Castiel avait repris des couleurs au grand soulagement du chasseur. Pas qu'il s'inquiétait spécialement pour lui mais l'ange s'était tellement démené pendant la bataille qu'il aurait pu y laisser des plumes.  
>Il s'installa juste a coté de lui, sur le canapé , lui empruntant sa serviette pour se sécher rapidement la tête.<p>

**- Bon je vais faire les présentations!** Entonna Bobby après avoir rapporté un pack de bières et l'avoir déposé sur la petite table. **Voila Marc et Lætitia Rivers!**  
>Le grand homme et la jeune femme inclinèrent légèrement la tête en un mouvement amicale.<br>**- Ils sont frère et sœur, et spécialistes des démons majeurs!** Indiqua le vieux chasseur. **C'est plutôt rare! C'est un vieil ami qui nous a présenté quand je lui ai parlé de nos petits soucis d'apocalypse!**  
><strong>- Quand nous avons appris qu'Aschmédai était sur le point d' être libéré nous n'avons pas hésité une seconde!<strong> Continua Lætitia.  
><strong>- Et ce fut une excellente initiative!<strong> Ajouta Dean, un grand sourire aux lèvres, levant sa bière en signe de reconnaissance. **Un peu plus et on était raide!**  
>La jeune femme lui répondit d'un signe de tête.<p>

**- Et hum... Il parait que vous.. avez un ange sous votre toit?** Marc paraissait hésitant et quelques peu nerveux, il regardait un peu dans tout les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.  
><strong>- Un ange déchu.<strong> Corrigea Castiel de sa voix toujours un peu trop froide.  
>Le grand blond s'arrêta alors sur lui, le dévisageant pendant un petit temps. Lentement, ses yeux s'agrandirent, doublant de volume et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines.<br>**- Alors c'est toi! Incroyable... Tu es...** Il chercha un instant ses mots, détaillant Castiel avec insistance. **Très humain!**  
><strong>- Je suis un humain désormais.<strong>  
><strong>- Oui oui bien sur...<strong>

Le sujet d'attention pencha la tête sur le coté tout en plissant les yeux, les fichant dans ceux de Marc, comme s'il cherchait a sonder son âme.  
>Celui ci sembla soudain se tendre, quelque peu décontenancé .<br>**- Incroyable..** Répéta t-il, reprenant son calme sous le regard froid de l'ange.

**- Euh ouais, Castiel fait partit des nôtres maintenant!** Lança Dean en passant un bras autour des épaules de son voisin en le secouant légèrement et celui ci lâcha enfin le grand blond des yeux, tournant la tête dans sa direction.  
><strong>- Il n'est pas encore très au fait de nos uses et coutumes! Mais il apprend très vite n'est ce pas Cas'!<strong>  
>Celui ci lui répondit d'un mouvement de tête accompagné d'un sourire discret.<br>**- Ha et bien.. Castiel!** Reprit Marc. **Je serais ravi de t'apprendre deux trois trucs!**  
>Il répondit d'un nouveau sourire, Dean quand a lui avait jeté un regard de travers au blond, n' étant pas sur de ce qu'il était sensé penser.<p>

Sam avait bandé son bras solidement, heureusement il ne s'agissait que d'une foulure sans gravités. Son visage cependant était fermé , les sourcils froncés.  
>Ils avaient échoué dans leur entreprise et cela le mettait en rage. Le sceau avait été détruit, le démon libéré , et en plus de ca Lilith leur avait faussé compagnie.<br>Il y avait eu de nombreuse victimes a déplorer, dont la jeune femme qui été sensé servir de réceptacle au monstre.

Il soupira, tentant vainement de se détendre. But relativement difficile lorsqu'on avait un démon majeur enfermé au sous sol qui pouvait se réveiller d'une minute a l'autre.  
>Lætitia leur avait expliqué que le réceptacle non adapté a la créature lui causerait une baisse de puissance relative, et que théoriquement, la panic room devait pouvoir le retenir quelque temps.<br>Cependant elle aurait besoin de l'ausculter rapidement une fois qu'il serait de nouveau conscient, afin de savoir quel type de rituel avait été réalisé pour le libérer, n'ayant pas pu entendre l'incantation prononcée par Lilith.

A peine avait elle terminé son explication qu'un tremblement se fit sentir accompagné d'un hurlement déchirant venant d'en bas.

**- Ha, je crois qu'il s'est levé du pied gauche.** Fit Bobby avec une mine ironique.  
>Marc se leva d'un bon, indiquant a Dean et Bobby de le suivre.<br>**- Inutile de tous descendre, il doit être déjà d'assez mauvaise humeur. Sam tu restes ici avec Castiel et Ruby.**  
>Le cadet des Winchester fit la grimace mais n'insista pas et le petit groupe descendit l' étroit escalier qui menait a la pièce anti-démon.<p>

Lorsqu'il pénétrèrent dans la salle, le métisse ligoté sur la chaise ne hurlait plus, il était totalement immobile, la tête baissée dissimulant son visage.  
><strong>- Hey gamin!<strong> Tenta Le plus vieux, peu convaincu d'obtenir une réaction.

C'est alors le garçon a la peau sombre se mit a sangloter, relevant la tête et découvrant deux grands yeux noirs noyés de larmes. Ses traits étaient tirés en une grimace de terreur mélangée a de la panique.  
><strong>- Ou est ce que je suis..? pourquoi...<strong> Il hoqueta, reprenant un peu son souffle étouffé par les pleures.

**- Pourquoi est ce que je suis attaché ?**  
>Ses larmes roulaient sur ses joues, tombant ensuite sur ses genoux tellement elles étaient nombreuses. Il renifla, plantant ses grands yeux sombres et brillants dans ceux de Bobby, suppliant.<br>**- J'ai.. j'ai mal.. détachez moi.. Il.. Il est partit...Monsieur je vous en pris...**

Le vieux chasseur fit un pas vers lui mais Marc le devança, flanquant une gifle monumentale au garçon en larme.  
>Dean et Bobby se jetèrent un regard choqué alors que Lætitia n'avait pas bougée d'un centimètre.<br>Le Winchester allait intervenir quand le garçon reprit la parole, redressant sa tête qui avait pliée sous le coup de l'homme.  
><strong>- Espèce de connard, frapper un gamin sans défense, t'es vraiment qu'une pourriture!<strong>  
><strong>- Arrête ton cinéma, Aschmédai.<strong>

En un battement de cils, ses yeux noirs redevinrent violets, et un sourire narquois apparut sur son visage.  
><strong>- Comment tu l'a su?<strong> Demanda Dean, quelques peu décontenancé . Il avait déjà vu ce genre d'attitude chez les démons, mais la, il était bluffé . Quel acteur!  
>-<strong> Il ne le savait pas!<strong> Avait répondu la créature a la place de Marc, toujours souriant. **On appelle ca un coup de poker!**

Lætitia s'approcha alors de lui, lui plaquant une main contre le front et celui ci ne sembla pas apprécier le contacte.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu me veux salope, dégage de la!<strong>  
>Les murs tremblèrent et la porte blindée se referma violemment derrière eux.<br>**- Pas de panique!** Assena la jeune femme, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du démon qui s' était mis a grogner.

**- Quelqu'un a un couteau?**

Sans poser de question, Dean retira une lame de derrière son jean et la tendit a la jeune femme.  
>Celle ci entailla doucement la joue du métisse et les murs tremblèrent d'avantage. Elle se retira précipitamment cependant.<br>**- Il a essayé de me mordre..** Souffla t-elle un peu choquée.  
>Le démon la fixait d'un air meurtrier et de la petite coupure coulaient de fines gouttes de sang noir.<br>**- Qu'est ce que c'est que cette merde..** Souffla Bobby, stupéfié .

Lætitia jeta un regard inquiet a son frère qui lui intima de continuer son inspection.  
>Celle ci se rapprocha de nouveau du garçon, passant dans son dos, commençant a passer ses mains dans ses cheveux noirs.<br>Il n'apprécia de nouveau pas et secoua la tête, décidé a lui rendre la tache impossible. L'homme blond du intervenir, lui attrapant la mâchoire. Sa main était si grande qu'il l'immobilisa sans aucune difficultés.  
><strong>- Tu vas rester tranquille oui?<strong>  
>Le démon lui répondit d'un regard assassin et la jeune femme put de nouveau reprendre.<br>**- Bon..** Fit elle en s' éloignant de quelques pas suivi de son frère qui lâcha le visage d'Aschmédai.

**- J'ai une bonne nouvelle et une mauvaise nouvelle.** Commença t-elle.** D'abord la mauvaise... l' âme du garçon est morte, elle a été dévasté par le démon.**  
><strong>- Et la bonne?<strong>  
><strong>- Il est coincé dans son corps, il ne peut pas s'enfuir. Il a troqué une prison contre une autre.<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong> Hurla Aschmédai derrière elle.** J'suis coincé dans ce morceau de viande? Et meeerde... J'vais tous vous crever bande de chiens sans patte!**

Il hurla tellement fort que les murs se remirent a trembler, mais cette fois, plus fort et de façon prolongé . Le bruit du métal qui se tordait fit frissonner Bobby qui se précipita vers le démon lui versant une bouteille pleine d'eau bénite sur le dos.  
>Les tremblements cessèrent immédiatement alors qu'il gémissait de douleur, la peau brulée par le liquide.<br>**- On va pas pouvoir le tenir comme ca longtemps!**

Il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase que Lætitia avait déjà sortit de sa poche une longue ceinture de tissu dans les tons beiges et orangés. Elle la déplia avec attention comme s'il s'agissait d'un objet extrêmement précieux et se dirigea vers le démon.  
>Elle lui plaqua le tissu contre le front, le nouant rapidement et solidement.<br>Celui ci secoua la tête violemment, cherchant a se débarrasser du bandeau.  
><strong>- C'est quoi cette merde espèce de salope?<strong>  
><strong>- Un artefact très rare.<strong> Lui répondit-elle sur un ton tout a fait calme.** Tes pouvoirs seront contenu avec ca désormais. Plus de tremblement, plus de débordement!**

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux et soudain, Dean pu lire de la panique sur son visage puis du dégout. apparemment ca fonctionnait.  
><strong>- Espèce de..<strong> Il se mit a gigoter dans tout les sens, tentant vainement de rompre ses liens, mais le cordage était plutôt solide et sa constitution plutôt faible. Un grondement sourd remonta alors de sa gorge, ressemblant a s'y méprendre a un début de rugissement de lion.  
><strong>- Ca te suffit pas?<strong> Lança Marc avec un sourire mauvais. Il sortit alors de sa poche deux créoles dorées. Elles semblaient être très précieuse et brillaient d'un éclat étrange.  
><strong>- Tu sais ce que c'est?<strong>

Aschmédai se tendit soudainement, les yeux fixés sur les bijoux.  
><strong>- Nan nan nan, ca va, ok!<strong> Il se fit d'un seul coup souriant, une lueur d'inquiétude s'allumant dans ses yeux toujours violacés. **Tu vas pas faire ca hein? c'est bon j'arrête, je me calme, cool! Vous êtes des gentils vous non?**  
>Le grand homme blond s'approcha et le démon se mit a s'affoler se tordant sur sa chaise en hurlant comme un sauvage.<br>Il lui attrapa les cheveux sans ménagement et lui enfonça les boucles dans le lobe des oreilles. Pas de chance, son réceptacle ne les avaient pas percé de son vivant et très vite du sang se mit a couler le long de son cou, un sang toujours aussi noir et démoniaque.

Lætitia s'approcha a son tour, sortant une petite fiole, la remplissant du liquide sombre.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que vous faites nom de Dieu?<strong> Demanda Bobby.  
><strong>- Le sang de démon majeur est inestimable.<strong> Expliqua la jeune femme après avoir remplie trois fioles et les avoir glissées dans une de ses poches.** Et Aschmédai est une référence dans le domaine.**  
>La dite référence lui cracha littéralement a la figure et son frère le gifla de toute ses forces en guise de réponse.<br>**- Estime toi heureux, de grands collectionneurs vendraient leur famille pour tes beaux yeux!** Lui souffla la jeune femme, menaçante.

Le démon ne répondit rien, certainement vexé .  
>Un malaise envahit alors Dean, se demandant si les méthodes de leurs nouveaux coéquipiers étaient tout a fait appropriées.<p>

Mais après tout, il s'agissait d'un démon, et de la pire espèce. Il ne fallait pas qu'il se laisse attendrir par sa gueule d'ange, oui, ca devait certainement être ca. Le corps qu'avait investit le démon par erreur ou par dépit était celui d'un adolescent, frêle et fragile. Son visage était encore marqué par l'enfance et malgré les yeux a la couleur surnaturelle, il dégageait une sorte de... pureté .  
>Très paradoxal venant du démon de la luxure!<p>

**- Ne t'en fait pas!** Fit la blonde comme si elle avait deviné ses doutes.** Il n'a rien d'un humain! Crois moi! On est des spécialistes, on sait ce qu'on fait!**

Ils sortirent finalement de la Panic Room, laissant Aschmédai seul, emmuré dans son silence.  
>Lorsqu'il remontèrent a l' étage, le reste de l' équipe les attendait, impatient de savoir ce qu'il s' était passé . Ils avaient entendu de nombreux hurlements, les murs de la maisons avaient tremblés et même craqués. Ruby avait déguerpit un peu après qu'ils soient descendu, ne faisant de toute évidence pas confiance au frère et a la sœur.<p>

**- Quelle poule mouillée celle la!** Lança l'ainé des Winchester un peu trop content d'avoir fichu la pétoche a l'une de ses ennemies du moment.  
><strong>- Ho Dean, ca va! On a tous eu la trouille! j'ai bien crus que la maison allait s' écrouler et les fusibles on sautés deux fois!<strong>  
><strong>- Et c'est bien connu les putes démoniaques on peur du noir!<strong> Rigola t-il en fanfaronnant.  
>Son frère soupira, laissant tomber l'affaire.<p>

**- Vous avez réussi a le maitriser?** Demanda Castiel, ignorant la mini rixe qui s'était engagée entre les chasseurs.  
>- Complètement! Fit Marc en s'asseyant a coté de lui. Il est mis hors d' état de nuire! Il possède encore quelques pouvoirs mais rien de bien dangereux a priori! On a mis le paquet!<br>**- Et c' était quoi ces boucles d'oreille?**

**- Un autre artefact avec la ceinture, extrêmement puissant et ancien, mais il fallait au moins ca pour un démon de son rang.** Répondit Lætitia. Apparemment elle était la miss explication "j'ai réponse a tout"  
><strong>- Ça l'a bien fait flipper...<strong>  
><strong>- C' était nécessaire!<strong>  
><strong>- Les menaces aussi?<strong>

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe et Castiel jeta un regard interrogateur au chasseur.

**- Écoute, Dean.** Commença Marc. **Je sais que ce n'est pas évident au premier abord mais...**  
><strong>- Il n'a rien d'humain oui ca va on m'a déjà fait un topo la dessus... Mais il n'empêche... Que j'ai l'impression qu'il a pas tellement demandé a être la!<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Sam en se rapprochant un peu, le bras en écharpe.<strong>  
><strong>- Ce que j'veux dire c'est qu'il a l'air sacrement en pétard après Lilith!<strong>  
><strong>- Ça n'a aucun sens, tout les démons veulent être libéré de l'Enfer !<strong>  
><strong>- Exactement Sam! Et pour semer le chaos sur terre!<strong> Ajouta Lætitia, irritant quelque peu Dean qui répondit a son tour.  
><strong>- Et bien il y a peut être une exception!<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'y a aucune exception!<strong>

Ils se fusillèrent un instant du regard.

**- Dean a raison.**

Les regards se tournèrent lentement vers Castiel dont le visage était tout a fait inexpressif.  
><strong>- Aschmédai a été contraint de prendre possession d'un corps qui ne lui correspond pas.<strong> Continua t-il de sa voix posée. **Il est donc normal qu'il s'y sente mal. La prison qu'il a quittée était sans doute plus... attrayante pour lui.**  
><strong>- La maison des jeux<strong>. Précisa Lætitia dans un souffle.

Les tensions redescendirent d'un cran dans le groupe et Bobby en profita pour apporter quelques bières supplémentaires. la journée avait été rude et il était normal que quelques disputes éclates, ils avaient tous été mis a rude épreuve.

**- tu me plait toi!** Fit Marc en passant l'un des ses énormes bras autour des épaules de l'ange qui d'un seul coup paru tout a fait petit, il le secoua amicalement comme l'avait fait un peu plus tôt Dean, mais le chasseur n'apprécia décidément pas le geste.  
>Non mais pour qui se prenait t-il celui la? il n'y avait que lui pour avoir des contactes physiques avec Castiel, que lui pour réussir a franchir les barrières qui entouraient l'ange déchu.<br>De toute manière, l'homme ne lui plaisait pas. Ses méthodes, ses attitudes...  
>Vivement qu'il décampe avec sa miss je sais tout.<p>

* * *

><p>La soirée était bien entamée et Dean était monté retrouver Castiel dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de chambre. Marc et Lætitia étaient partit un peu plus tôt, pour son grand soulagement, précisant qu'ils repasserait régulièrement pour les aider a gérer et a trouver une solution concernant Aschmédai.<p>

L'ange était assis sur une chaise, un livre sur les genoux tandis que le chasseur avait pris place sur le lit, son éternelle bière a la main.  
><strong>- J'ai trouvé ca très bien que tu considère les sentiments d'Aschmédai.<strong> Fit il doucement, fixant son interlocuteur de ses yeux bleus ciel. **Mais ca ne m'a pas surpris.**  
><strong>- ha oui? je crois que t'as bien été le seul!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as pourtant fait la même chose pour moi.<strong>

Il releva la tête, croisant le regard de l'autre.  
>Il y avait quelque chose d'apaisant dans ces prunelles bleues, de reposant. Il continua.<br>**- Tu as su comprendre mon désarrois lorsque j' étais dans le doute et tu m'a guidé , me rappelant que j' étais seul maitre de ma destinée . Tout être est pourvu de sentiment... même les démons.**  
><strong>- Ouais, enfin.. il a la langue bien pendu!<strong>

Il souriait doucement, buvant une gorgée de bière. Les choses s' étaient précipitée et maintenant il devait bien avouer qu'il se sentait perdu.  
>Castiel se leva, laissant son livre et le rejoignis, s'asseyant a ses cotés, sur le bord du lit.<p>

Il posa sa main sur la sienne dans un geste de réconfort. Le chasseur aurait pu en être outré , mais il n'en fit rien, appréciant la chaleur qui le traversait, il se senti doucement se détendre, le calme l'envahissant. Était ce une des dernières facultés qu'avait gardé l'ange? Peu importait, Dean se sentait bien et il ne voulait pas que cela s'arrête.  
>La dévotion de l'ange n'avait pas de limite, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant. Il savait que dans toute situation, il pourrait compter sur lui.<br>Compter sur lui comme il avait pu par le passé compter sur Sam.

Il soupira a cette idée et une vague de mélancolie s'immisça en lui.  
>Rien ne serait plus comme avant, tout avait changé . Sam ne lui faisait plus confiance, les mensonges s'entassant les uns après les autres, et lui ne faisait plus confiance a Sam.<p>

Il se sentait terriblement seul et une envie irrépressible de partir a la recherche d'une nouvelle conquête monta en lui. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours fait, a chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal, impuissant dans une quelconque situation, a chaque fois qu'il se sentait seul, il partait et plongeait dans les bras d'une femme, d'une inconnue. Cela lui permettait d'oublier un instant les problèmes, les soucis qui s'accumulaient inexorablement.  
>Il releva la tête qu'il avait baissé , perdu dans ses pensées et ses yeux verts se plongèrent dans ceux de l'ange qui lui faisait face. Il leva doucement sa main vers le visage de Castiel, l'effleurant. Celui ci cligna des yeux, penchant doucement la tête en signe d'incompréhension.<p>

Mais Dean vit également la confiance qui régnait dans son regard. Il avait totalement confiance en lui.  
>Le chasseur fit un sourire, se sortant de sa torpeur et tapa un coup sur l' épaule de l'autre en un geste amical, quoi qu'un peu forcée .<br>Castiel lui rendit son sourire, silencieusement.

**- Merci Cas'**


	6. Ange et démon

Une semaine était passée depuis la capture du démon majeur et chacun étaient plus ou moins revenu a ses activités. Castiel traduisait une encyclopédie, ce qui lui prenait un certain temps, Dean bricolait sa chère impala tandis que Sam...  
>Bobby Soupira en regardant le grand jeune homme tourner en rond, regardant son téléphone portable a peu près toute les trente secondes.<br>Depuis son départ précipité , Ruby n'était pas réapparu et le vieux chasseur avait supposé que c'était cet état de fait qui causait ce stress chez le garçon.

Dean entra dans la maison, un chiffon blanc taché de goudron entre les mains. Il se dirigea rapidement dans la cuisine, puis revint dans le salon, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.  
><strong>- Mon bébé est comme neuf! Fit il fier de lui. Je l'ai bichonné comme jamais!<strong>  
>Il lança un regard a son frère tout en se jetant sur le canapé , faisant presque rebondir Castiel qui s'y trouvait déjà.<br>**- Franchement Sammy, tu ferais mieux de te trouver une occupation saine! Je sais pas moi.. tu pourrais aller draguer!**  
><strong>- Tu crois pas qu'on aurait mieux a faire?<strong>  
>Dean sembla y réfléchir un instant puis lui répondit a la négative tout en souriant.<br>**- L'apocalypse, la fin du monde, les mers de sang et tout ces trucs ca te dit rien?**  
><strong>- Ce que tu peux être sérieux...<strong> Ronchonna t-il en s'intéressant soudain a ce que faisait son voisin.

Sam leva les yeux au ciel, éberlué par l'attitude décontractée qu'avait son frère.  
>Il se la coulait douce pendant que les sceaux étaient brisé par Lilith, qu'elle s'approchait de plus en plus de son but; la fin du monde. Il baissa la tête vers son portable qui venait de vibrer dans sa main.<br>_"rendez vous dans 2 heures, ou tu sais"_

Il rangea rapidement son téléphone, asseyant de garder une attitude normal pour ne pas attirer les soupçons.  
><strong>- Ho et puis t'as raison.<strong>  
>Dean releva les yeux vers son frère, le regardant comme s'il était fou.<br>**- J'ai quoi?**  
><strong>- T'as raison! Si on veut pouvoir vaincre Lilith il vaut mieux ne pas se précipiter.<strong>

L'ainé resta un instant interdit, ne quittant pas son frère des yeux.  
><strong>- Cristo..<strong> Murmura t-il en faisant mine d'éternuer.  
>Sam le regarda de travers, n'étant pas sur d'avoir saisi et ce fut a la deuxième tentative qu'il soupira, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se marrer intérieurement.<br>**- Dean...**  
><strong>- hum oui Sammy?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne suis pas possédé .<strong>  
><strong>- Non non.. bien sur que non...<strong> Fit il tout en donnant des coups de coudes a son voisin.

Castiel leva la tête de son livre, cessant de prendre des notes et la tourna vers le chasseur.  
>Il désigna Sam du menton en faisant de grands yeux et en grimaçant. L'autre, un peu étonné suivit son regard, les sourcils froncés , puis revint a Dean, interrogateur. Apparemment il ne remarqua rien de bizarre.<br>**- Bon ca va...** Admit-il en regardant tout de même son frère de biais. **Amuses toi bien alors!**  
>L'autre ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea vers la sortie sans trop se presser tout de même.<br>Il l'avait échappé belle sur ce coup la, désormais il allait devoir redoubler d'effort pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur ses activités avec Ruby.

Castiel le regarda sortir silencieusement. Les rapports entre les deux frères restaient principalement conflictuels et Dean semblait douter continuellement de chacun des faits et gestes de son cadet.  
>En un sens, l'ange ne pouvait l'en blâmer, il était évident que Sam leur cachait des choses. Et cette sensation qui ne le lâchait plus... Avait il dépassé les limites? Avait il franchit la ligne rouge? Avait il gouté au sang de démon?<br>Bien sur il n'avait pas partagé ses craintes avec Dean, cela n'aurait servi a rien mis a part jeter de l'huile sur le feu.  
>De plus il n'avait aucune certitude vis a vis de cela, et désormais il se faisait un point d'honneur a prier tout les soirs pour que la situation ne dégénère pas.<p>

Ils restèrent un moment dans le calme, Castiel reprenant sa tache. Dean ne put s'empêcher de penser que Bobby l'avait définitivement engagé en tant que traducteur officiel d'a peu près tout et n'importe quoi, et se dit dans la foulé que l'ange était d'une patience a toute épreuve.  
>C'est a ce moment la que le vieux chasseur l'interpela, l'intimant de le rejoindre d'un geste de la main.<p>

**- On va rendre visite a l'autre loustique!** Fit il tranquillement. **Voir s'il s'est transformé en adolescent model.**

L'autre ricana tout en le suivant. Mission impossible, il n'avait jamais entendu autant de juron de toute sa vie depuis qu'il avait fait connaissance avec Aschmédai. Il était a lui seule une véritable dictionnaire d'insanité .  
>Depuis son arrivé , Dean et Bobby lui avait rendu visite presque tout les jours. Les débuts avaient été difficile et les chasseurs avaient vite remarqué une forte capacité d'imagination venant du métisse lorsqu'il s'agissait de les insulter.<br>Puis les choses avaient finit par se tasser et ils étaient même parvenu a converser avec le démon qui, a leur grande surprise pouvait se montrer très humain, plus que Castiel n'en était encore capable.  
>Il etait même allé jusqu'à leur faire des blagues! c'était dire.<p>

Ils descendirent l'escalier qui craqua dangereusement sous leur pas sans qu'ils n'y prêtent attention et entrèrent dans la panic room.

**- Hey bhé mon vieux ca te rajeunit pas tout ca!** Lança Bobby a l'adresse du démon qui leva la tête en les voyant débarquer dans sa prison de ferraille.  
>En effet ses cheveux autrefois d'un noir profond avait sérieusement viré au gris, avec même quelques mèches blanches qui apparaissaient de ci de la.<br>**- Mais ca te donne un ptit coté George Clooney!**  
>Le démon ne releva pas, ne saisissant pas la référence.<p>

**- Que me vaut votre visite?**  
><strong>- ho...<strong> Bobby souffla distraitement, haussant les épaules. **Rien de spécial, on vient aux nouvelles.**  
><strong>- Pour vous foutre de ma gueule?<strong>  
><strong>- On se permettrait pas!<strong> Répondit Dean, levant les mains devant lui dans un geste outré . **Mais on était juste en train de se demander ce qu'on allait faire de toi.**  
><strong>- Oui je me le demande aussi...<strong> Il marqua une pause. Fixant la porte d'un air songeur, toujours solidement attaché a sa chaise.

**- Et sinon a tout hasard vous pourriez me laisser partir maintenant!**  
>Le vieux chasseur se mit a rire face au culot du démon qui cependant, a sa grande surprise n'avait pas juré une seule fois depuis leur arrivé . Même pas une petite insulte en guise de bienvenue.<br>**- Et tu peux me dire pourquoi on ferait ca?**  
>Le démon pris une grande inspiration, semblant se détendre, penchant la tête sur le coté dans un mouvement nonchalant.<br>**- Sérieusement... J'ai plus aucun pouvoir, je suis coincé dans un corps d'approximativement 1 mètre 65 pour 50 kilos qui en plus ne tiens même pas le coup...**  
>Dean sembla approuver les arguments.<br>**- Et on a un ennemi commun.**  
><strong>- Tu parle de Lilith?<strong> Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>Aschmédai acquiesçât avant d'ajouter:<br>**- C'est a cause de cette salope que je suis dans cette merde! Sa putain d'apocalypse de mes deux j'en ai strictement rien a foutre!**  
>Les yeux de Bobby s'ouvrirent en grand alors qu'un sourire pincé se dessina sur son visage.<em> 'ha, j'commencais a m'inquieter'<em>  
><strong>- Alors... J'pourais même vous filer un coup de main!<strong>  
>- Tu as menacé de bouffer Castiel! Lança Dean, se remémorant une des dernières entrevues qu'ils avaient eu avec lui.<br>**- Ho c'était pour déconner...**

L'humour des démons, ca, c'était bien une chose que le winchester ne comprendrait jamais. Il jeta un regard a Bobby qui le lui rendit. Ses arguments n'étaient pas mauvais en sois, il était vrai qu'il n'était plus tellement une menace pour eux maintenant que ses pouvoirs étaient réduit au minimum, et c'était pas avec son physique qu'il donnerait le change. De plus sa théorie de l'ennemi commun tombait sous le sens, comme lui avait dit l'ange quelque jour plus tôt, Lilith l'avait plutôt mis dans la panade et le fait de pouvoir courir librement sur terre était une maigre consolation.  
>Il se rappelait nettement de ce jour ou ils n'avaient pas réussi a arrêter la démone aux yeux blanc, la première réaction d'Aschmédai avait été de s'en prendre a elle et de la menacer, c'était un preuve de son honnêteté , du moins, il semblait.<p>

**- On va pas le laisser moisir ici indéfiniment...** Fit doucement Bobby alors qu'ils s'étaient reculé dans un coin histoire de se concerter.  
><strong>- Et Marc et Lætitia? Ils devaient pas revenir pour s'occuper de lui?<strong>  
>Le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules.<br>**- Pas de nouvelle, ca peut durer encore longtemps comme ca.**  
><strong>- De toute façon ils me reviennent pas...<strong>  
>L'autre acquiesçât, plutôt du même avis a ce sujet la.<p>

Ils se tournèrent légèrement vers le démon qui faisait mine de ne rien entendre un peu plus loin. ils l'aurait vu entonné un air en sifflotant que ca ne les aurait pas choqué .  
><strong>- Au pire ou saura bien le maitriser a quatre...<strong>  
>-<strong> Trois!<strong> Corrigea Dean,** Sammy est partit faire un tour.**  
>Bobby fronça un instant les sourcils mais haussa de nouveau les épaules indiquant que cela revenait plus ou moins au même.<br>Ils soupirèrent de concert, se demandant s'ils n'étaient pas sur le point de faire une grosse bêtise.  
><strong>- Qui vivra verra!<strong> Finit par dire le plus vieux en se redressant. Ils se redirigèrent vers le démon qui avait reporté son attention vers eux, un grand sourire innocent découvrant toute ses dents affiché sur le visage.  
>Bobby fit une grimace en le regardant.<br>**- Tu es en train de me faire changer d'avis...**  
><strong>- Ha j'savais bien que vous étiez cool!<strong> Fit Aschmédai en ravalant son sourire, les yeux brillant d'impatience.  
><strong>- Un pas de travers et c'est retour a la case départ, c'est compris?<strong>  
>Il avait hoché la tête a l'affirmative, presque de la même manière qu'un enfant a qui on promettait une sortie au parc d'attraction.<br>Dean soupira mais sortit son couteau de derrière son jean tout en passant derrière le métisse. En un mouvement sec il sectionna les liens, libérant le démon définitivement.

* * *

><p>La libération d'Aschmédai s'était déroulé sans accrochage et Dean s'en réjouis, bien qu'il ne pu s'empêcher de rester sur ses gardes. Lorsqu'il avait vu la réaction bienveillante de Castiel vis a vis du démon, cela l'avait momentanément soulagé , mais bien vite son instinct de chasseur était revenu au galop.<p>

L'ange et le démon discutaient calmement, tout les deux assis sur le canapé qui tombait en ruine et Dean se tenait un peu a l'écart, les observant tout en affutant l'une de ses machettes. La scène avait quelque chose de troublant, un ange déchu et un démon majeur qui bavardaient tranquillement, ca aurait pu être le scénario d'un film porno de mauvaise qualité , en remplaçant évidemment les deux protagonistes par deux belles jeunes filles sexy a souhait.

De la ou il était il pouvait entendre la conversation et ne se priva pas d'écouter, chassant ses délirez en secouant la tête.

**- Ha alors t'es mon petit frère! On a jamais eu une occasion d'être présente !** Fit Aschmédai, a moitié tourné vers l'autre, un bras sur le dossier.  
><strong>- Et bien pas tout a fait.<strong> Avait répondu Castiel, un soupçon de regret perceptible dans la voix; **Je ne suis plus un ange, je ne fais plus partit de la famille...**  
><strong>- Tu as rejoins le rang des parias, on est pareil tout les deux!<strong>  
>L'ange déchu avait perceptiblement pâli a la réplique du démon, son estomac se tordant. Il déglutit face a l'autre qui le dévisageait de ses grands yeux violets.<br>**- Non, je ne suis pas devenu un démon, mais un humain.**  
>Aschmédai sourit doucement, penchant la tête dans un mouvement que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'attendri.<br>**- la frontière est fine**!  
><strong>- Mais bien visible!<strong>  
><strong>- Oui c'est vrai... Et c'était quoi ta connerie?<strong>

Castiel hésita un instant, ses yeux bleus se dirigeant vers le chasseur assis un peu plus loin. Leur regard se croisèrent.  
>Le métisse se retourna, suivant son regard et revint a son interlocuteur.<br>**- Ha je vois! L'Amour...Si tu veux j'te donnerais quelques conseils pour conclure!** Il avait appuyé sa phrase par un clin d'œil rapide.  
><strong>- Conclure?<strong>  
><strong>- Alala.. Castiel, on me l'a fait pas a moi! Je sais que tu es vierge!<strong>  
>L'intéressé pencha la tête sur le coté , détournant le regard, un peu gêné , alors que Dean manquait de s'étouffer un peu plus loin.<br>**- Je peux sentir ces choses la!** Ricana t-il. Mais il n'y avait rien de malveillant dans ses yeux, au contraire, le démon se sentait proche de l'autre. Âpres tout il s'était fait jeter dehors, comme lui l'avait été il y a de cela des siècles. Il fallait également noter qu'il était une potentiel recrue pour l'enfer, c'était non négligeable.

**- Bon... Je suppose que cet abruti est coincé du...**  
><strong>- HEEY!<strong> Dean ne l'avait pas laissé terminer sa phrase, tant pi pour la discrétion. **Hey hey hey Aschmédai... De quoi vous parlez comme ca Mm?**  
>Il avait finit par se lever et se rapprocher d'eux, laissant son travail de coté pour le moment.<br>**- On parle de ton impuissance.**

Le chasseur eu l'impression qu'on venait de lui faire tomber un piano sur le crane. Il crus qu'il allait avaler de travers et toussa un peu pour se remettre. L'autre lui avait balancé ca sur un ton si calme et sérieux qu'il regretta en un éclaire de l'avoir sortit de la panic room.  
>Mais le pire n'était pas la, le pire, c'était Castiel qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux brillant, et qui de toute évidence n'avait pas saisi la plaisanterie.<br>**- je ne suis pas impuissant.** Avait il dit, détachant chacun des mots, histoire que tout rentre bien dans leur cervelles de moineau.  
><strong>- Ravi de l'apprendre, je commençait a m'en inquiéter<strong>. Lança Bobby en traversant la pièce en coup de vent, sans même jeter un regard aux trois hommes.

Le visage du chasseur s'était décomposé en une fraction de seconde. Aschmédai quand a lui, arborait un sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p><strong>- Vous avez fait quoi?<strong>

Sam n'en croyais pas ses oreilles jetant un regard courroucé a son grand frère.  
><strong>- Mais c'est complétement dingue! Ce mec est un démon, et vous vous le laissez se balader tranquillement dans la maison!<strong>  
>Aschmédai était assis sur une des chaises, dans la cuisine, regardant les deux hommes se disputer.<br>**- J'aurais même le droit de coucher avec que t'aurais pas de leçon a me donner!**  
>Le démon sourit, posant sa tête dans sa main, accoudé sur la table, l'idée ne lui semblait pas mauvaise.<br>**- Ne le compare pas a Ruby! Et de toute manière tu m'as tellement pris la tête avec elle que ca te va bien de faire la même chose que moi maintenant!**  
><strong>- Il peut nous aider Sam!<strong>  
>Le cadet grogna, faisant quelque pas de droite a gauche et fixa son regard sur le métisse puis sur son grand frère.<br>**- Et qu'est ce que tu fais de tes grands sermons? C'est un démon Sammy, tu ne peux pas lui faire confiance! Peu importe qu'elle t'ai sauver la vie Sammy, c'est un démon! Elle te trahira forcément!**

Aschmédai acquiesçât silencieusement, plutôt d'accord avec l'argument et tourna les yeux vers l'autre, attendant sa réponse.  
><strong>- Mais il a plus aucun pouvoir! Ruby le mettrait KO en un claquement de doigt! Une grand mère pourrait le mettre par terre!<strong>  
>L'intéressé ouvrit de grand yeux, clairement vexé .<br>**- Ne sous estime pas un coup de canne bien placé !** Le prévint Dean en leva son index dans sa direction, presque menaçant. Le démon ne mouffetta pas, ca sentait trop le vécu et nota pour lui même de se méfier des vieilles a l'avenir.

Sam soupira, posant ses mains sur ses hanches, excédé .  
><strong>- Écoute Sammy... J'avais..<strong> Il hésita un instant, cherchant ses mots. **J'avais peut être tord voila!**  
><strong>- Ha oui tu crois?<strong>  
><strong>- Et je suis désolé , Ruby n'est peut être pas... tant une pouffiasse que ca.<strong>  
>Son petit frère leva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres pincées et soupira une seconde fois, se détendant perceptiblement. Il savait que Dean avait déjà fournit de gros efforts pour prononcer cette phrase, même si ce n'était pas tout a fait une manière conventionnelle de s'excuser.<br>Il hocha la tête doucement.  
><strong>- Excuse acceptée .<strong>

Dean lui fit un sourire, sentant que quelque chose venait de se débloquer dans leur relation. peut être allait il y avoir une amélioration entre eux dorénavant et l'idée lui réchauffa le cœur.  
>Cela lui avait arraché les tripes de s'excuser vis a vis de Ruby, mais quelque part, il pensait ce qu'il avait dit. Il s'était quelque peu remis en question ces derniers jours, se demandant si sa haine envers la démone était bien fondée . Âpres tout elle l'avait soutenu lorsque Sam avait eu l'idée d'affronter Lilith et pendant la bataille, elle avait tué le réceptacle officiel d'Aschmédai, certes ce n'était pas très fin, mais cela partait d'une bonne intention.<p>

Cependant, c'est ce qui avait déclenché le rituel.. Et si elle l'avait fait en connaissance de cause?  
>Non, c'était stupide, elle leur avait indiqué le lieu et l'heure ou avait été brisé le sceau...<br>Il secoua la tête comme pour chasser ces pensées.

**- Pas d'embrassade? d'effusion de larme?**  
>Sam jeta un regard noir au démon et Dean le suivit tout en lui répondant.<br>**- C'est pas l'genre de la maison! Pas vrai Sammy!**  
>Et il quittèrent la pièce dans un même mouvement, laissant Aschmédai tout seul.<p>

* * *

><p>Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, et dans un calme relatif. Le démon et l'ange étaient installé sur le canapé , regardant avec grande attention la télévision. Tout les deux avaient les sourcils fronçés , très concentré sur les images qui défilaient devant leur yeux. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre ils s'entendait admirablement bien tout les deux, découvrant les joies de la vie humaine ensemble.<p>

**- Putain, c'est qui ce monsieur propre? Un génie dans une bouteille de lessive... Les temps ont bien changés !**  
><strong>- C'est très impressionnant en effet...<strong>  
><strong>- Pourquoi les hommes ne se défendent pas mieux que ca contre les démons s'ils maitrisent aussi bien la magie?<strong>  
>Ils restèrent silencieux devant un nouveau spot publicitaire ou l'on voyait de jeunes femmes sexy aux grandes ailes blanches et munis d'une auréole tomber sur terre.<em> 'Axe, fait même tomber les anges'<em>

Les deux hommes se retournèrent lentement vers Dean avec un regard suspicieux et celui ci éclata de rire devant leur têtes éberluées .  
><strong>- Dean.. Tu n'aurait pas utilisé cette magie sur moi!<strong> Castiel s'était levé du canapé , très serieux.  
><strong>- Mais enfin Cas'.. c'est de la Publicité !<strong>  
>Il fronçât les sourcils, jetant un œil vers Aschmédai qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre.<br>**- Ça veut dire qu'ils utilisent des métaphores ou des histoires pour vendre leurs produits!**  
><strong>- Ho...<strong> Il se rassit lentement, acceptant l'explication. Âpres tout les filles qui devaient représenter les anges étaient peu convaincante avec leur cercle lumineux sur la tête. C'était ridicule.

**- Mais t'avais déjà regardé la télé avant!**  
><strong>- Je n'avais jamais prêté attention a ces... publicités.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors Monsieur propre c'est des conneries...<strong>  
><strong>- Bonne déduction Sherlock.<strong>

Leur attention fut attirée par la suite d'un des épisodes de la célèbre série "docteur sexy" et les deux hommes restèrent interdit devant l'affligeance et la niaiserie du spectacle qui se déroulait devant leur yeux.  
><strong>- Putain mais... Elle est conne ou quoi? Jeffrey est un bien meilleur coup!<strong> Se plaignit Aschmédai, de toute évidence outré par l'attitude de l'héroïne.  
><strong>- L'adultère n'est pas quelque chose de très sain...<strong>  
><strong>- Non mais Jeffrey l'a déjà trompé avec sa meilleurs amie Kate! Alors elle se venge!<strong> Expliqua Dean, voulant que les choses soient clair.  
><strong>- Et il est ou docteur sexy?<strong>  
><strong>- Il est au chevet de Mariah, son ex femme qu'il a quitté il y a des années pour sa sœur! Sa sœur a elle hein? pas la sienne! Et elle est tombé dans le coma par la faute de Jack!<strong>  
>Aschmédai hocha la tête lentement, assimilant les informations une a une.<p>

Les humains avaient un don pour raconter des histoires passionnantes!  
>C'était un peu niais certes, mais on se plongeait dans le récit avec une facilitée déconcertante.<p> 


	7. Le calme avant la tempête

**Le septième chapitre en ligne! Merci a Sara the best, Clem et Sagahan pour leur review! J'espère que la suite vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Rien a signaler Bobby?<strong>

le vielle homme hocha la tête a la négative, et cela ne le rassurait pas du tout, bien au contraire. Les fantômes et monstres en tout genres semblaient s'être donné le mot pour se tenir tranquille.

Il n'y avait pas une seule affaire sur laquelle plancher. Aucune possession, pas un loup garou alors qu'ils étaient en pleine période de pleine lune, pas de poltergeist ni de nie de vampire a découvrir. Bobby ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que c'était le calme avant la tempête.

A moins qu'ils n'aient peur de quelque chose.  
>Peut être sentaient t-ils l'apocalypse approcher et que même eux étaient terrifié .<br>Bobby n'avait cessé de faire des recherches, de passer des coups de fils a toute ses connaissances, et son répertoire était plus que fournis, il consultait le site météorologique chaque matins, dans l'espoir d'avoir un quelconque indice, mais rien, toujours rien.  
><strong>- Peut être que Lilith a pris des vacances...<strong>  
><strong>- Je l'imagine bien au bord de la plage en sirotant un verre de jus de fruit, faisant bronzette!<strong> Soupira le chasseur peu convaincu. Mais malheureusement, il n'avait pas d'autre théorie a proposer.  
>Pour l'instant, c'était quartier libre.<p>

Sam était partit rejoindre Ruby, et cette fois sans le cacher a son frère qui avait finit par admettre qu'elle leur avait été d'une aide précieuse, et qu'elle méritait un peu de respect (mais juste un peu alors).

Ils prirent donc leur petit déjeuné a trois, le démon n'ayant pas l'utilité de se sustenter, et la journée commença dans le calme et la quiétude.

**- Castiel c'est quoi ces fringues?**  
>Aschmédai regardait l'ange de travers alors que celui ci sortait tranquillement de la bibliothèque, ayant enfin terminé son travail de traduction concernant l'encyclopédie.<br>Celui ci portait un jean trop large et vieillissant ainsi qu'une chemise a carreaux que l'on aurait pu qualifier d'atroce.

Dean les rejoignit et constata les dégâts.  
>Il décida qu'il était temps pour eux d'aller faire quelques emplettes. Ce n'était pas tout a fait son passe temps favori, mais la, ca urgeait. Castiel ne pourrait pas porter les vieux vêtements que Bobby gardait dans son placard jusqu'à la fin de sa vie, c'était inconcevable.<br>Il l'entraina donc jusqu'à la voiture intimant au démon de rester avec Bobby.  
>Celui ci avait ronchonna mais obéit tout de même, sans se priver de lui faire remarquer qu'il était sur que Dean avait des gouts de chiottes.<p>

Ils roulèrent donc jusqu'à la petite ville qui se trouvait non loin de la bicoque et s'arrêtèrent devant un centre commercial.  
>Ils avaient de la chance, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde en semaine et ils commencèrent a marcher dans les longs couloirs bordés de vitrines lumineuses ou des mannequins présentaient des vêtements de tout les styles.<p>

Dean se demanda bien ce qu'il allait pouvoir mettre sur le dos de Castiel, le regardant marcher a coté de lui, le détaillant. Il était un peu plus petit que lui, et moins baraqué mais son physique était plus qu'avantageux. Âpres quelques minutes de réflexion il finit par se dire, a son grand désarroi, que tout était susceptible de lui aller, sauf la fameuse chemise a carreaux. En même temps a qui aurait elle pu aller? Il était sur que Bobby lui avait filé pour s'en débarrasser, et vu ses habitudes de ne surtout rien jeter, c'était tout a fait probable.

**- Dean, je ne suis pas sur que...**  
><strong>- On ne discute pas Cas', il te faut des vêtements a toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois choisir.<strong>

Cela n'étonna bien sur pas du tout le chasseur qui savait déjà qu'il allait devoir faire preuve d'imagination pour relooker son ange.

Ils entrèrent enfin dans un magasin et Dean lui conseilla dans un premier temps de prendre quelques jeans a sa taille. Âpres essayage, ils en mirent de coté trois ou quatre.  
>Il n'y avait pas a dire, des vêtements ajustés, ca changeait un homme. Et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de se dire qu'en effet, Ruby avait raison.<br>Castiel avait de très jolis petites fesses, et les nouveaux pantalons qu'il avait essayé les mettaient bien plus en valeur que le vieux morceau de tissu difforme qu'il portait jusqu'alors.  
><strong>- Tenez, essayez ca avec celui ci!<strong> Fit la vendeuse, les yeux pétillants.  
>Apparemment Dean n'était pas le seul a se faire la réflexion.<p>

Castiel arborait désormais un jean noir a sa taille, un T-shirt de la même couleur prêt du corps avec par dessus une veste en jean bleu foncée.  
>Dean et la vendeuse restèrent bluffés devant l'ange qui se regardait dans une glace, tournant sur lui même, les sourcils froncés.<br>**- Tu es sur que..**  
><strong>- c'est parfait!<strong> Le coupa la vendeuse, clairement sur de ses choix.  
><strong>- Ha oui c'est mieux!<strong> Ajouta la chasseur, en pleine admiration.

Et comme il l'avait prédit un peu plus tôt, tout allait admirablement bien a l'ange. Il mit une mention spécial pour un pull a col roulé de couleur noir et un T shirt bleu clair qui mettait ses yeux particulièrement en valeur.  
>Ils sortirent du magasin, pour le plus grand regret de la vendeuse, une heure plus tard, des sacs plein les mains.<br>Castiel avait gardé sa nouvelle tenue pour l'occasion, le chasseur insistant sur le fait que ses anciens vêtements étaient bon pour la poubelle.

Avant de rentrer, ils firent une halte dans un dinner, profitant de la sortie pour se détendre.  
>L'ange se régalait d'une tarte aux pommes alors que Dean s'était fait plaisir avec l'un de leur excellent burger.<p>

**- Vous vous entendez bien avec Aschmédai!** Fit le chasseur la bouche pleine. Bon sang qu'il aimait ces sandwiches.  
><strong>- Oui, on a du mal a croire qu'il ai vraiment pu faire tout ce que l'on sait de lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Sans ses pouvoirs, il est juste... un type un peu bizarre.<strong>

Castiel approuva, ses yeux se perdant vers l'extérieur du Dinner, s'étant installé prêt d'une fenêtre. Dehors le soleil était radieux et le feuillage des arbres était légèrement secoués par une brise.  
><strong>- Nous étions semblable il y a longtemps.<strong> Commença t-il toujours perdu dans sa contemplation.** Nous nous sommes tout deux rebellés contre les ordres divins, et nous avons été bannis.**  
><strong>- Cas'... Vous n'avez rien en commun!<strong>  
>-<strong> C'est faux Dean, et tu le sais bien! Bon nombre d'anges déchus on finit par devenir de redoutables démons...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais toi tu n'en fait pas partit!<strong>

Le ton du chasseur était sans recours et l'ange se tu, baissant les yeux.  
><strong>- Tu m'a dit que tu.. m'aimais pas vrai?<strong> reprit Dean, d'un air incertain.  
>Il releva la tête, plantant ses yeux bleus ciel dans ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face.<br>**- Alors fais moi confiance!**

Castiel acquiesçât silencieusement, un sourire discret illuminant ses lèvres. L'âme de Dean était tellement pure et rayonnante, si forte, elle irradiait les alentours. Il avait encore du mal a croire qu'il avait passé tant d'années en enfer. Son âme semblait s'en être sortit sans aucune séquelles, ce qui était difficile a imaginer vu l'horreur par laquelle il avait du passer.  
>Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis l'ange reprit.<br>**- Dean, lorsque je t'ai sortit de l'enfer...**

Le chasseur se tendit soudain, s'interrompant dans la dégustation de son plat préféré .  
><strong>- Je crois... Que c'est a ce moment la que mon cœur s'est détourné de Dieu.<strong>  
>Il avait posé une main sur sa poitrine pour illustrer ses mots, une expression paisible dessinée sur son visage.<br>Le chasseur se sentit soudain mal a l'aise, une petite voix intérieur lui hurlant qu'il ne méritait pas cet amour, cette dévotion. Son séjour en enfer lui avait paru si long, interminable, et il avait cédé a l'horreur. il avait torturé des centaines d'âmes et y avait même prit du plaisir.

Castiel sembla sentir le malaise de l'autre et il tendit la main vers la sienne, restée sur la table.  
>Dean sursauta presque au contacte chaud de l'ange et releva les yeux vers lui.<br>**- C'était horrible..** Murmura t-il, presque inaudible.** Il y avait ces... ces âmes... et moi je les ai..**  
><strong>- Tu n'es pas responsable Dean<strong>.  
><strong>- Bien sur que si!<strong> Il avait haussé le ton tout en attrapant la main de l'ange, resserrant sa prise.

**- Tu as tenu plus que n'importe qui aurait pu le faire!**  
><strong>- Ce n'était pas suffisant. Cas' j'étais devenu un monstre!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'avais plus d'espoir, tu ne savais pas que nous étions a ta recherche! Il faut que tu te pardonne!<strong>  
>La prise sur sa main d'adoucis quelque peu et Dean se perdit dans ses pensées<p>

Se pardonner? c'était impossible. Castiel ne réalisait pas la portée de ce qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il était en enfer. Il n'avait pas vu ni ressenti le nombre d'âme, incalculable, qui avait souffert et péries entre ses mains.  
>C'était tout simplement impardonnable.<br>Il se souvenait de chaque détails, chaque idées perverses qui lui avaient traversées l'esprit et chacune de leur application. Il se souvenait avoir été l'élevé d'Alastair, un démon spécialisé dans les interrogatoires brutaux, de l'avoir enchanté , ravie, il avait été un élève model et selon lui un bel avenir se présentait a lui.  
>Un avenir en tant que monstre.<p>

Et Dean en était persuadé , si l'ange avait réellement su de quoi il en retournait, il ne lui porterait pas cette attention particulière, c'était impossible, inimaginable.  
>Les deux yeux bleus le fixaient avec insistance et une profonde mélancolie.<br>**- Dean... C'est a ton tour de me faire confiance.**

Le chasseur ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris par la phrase de l'ange, en un instant toute ses pensées sombres furent balayées et un soulagement indescriptible l'envahit. Il comprit enfin ce que ressentait l'autre, pourquoi il ne doutait pas de lui. C'était exactement le même sentiment qu'il éprouvait lui même a son égard. Cette fameuse confiance aveugle et irraisonnée.  
>Il hocha doucement la tête a la positive, souriant a son tour.<br>Qu'il était bon d'avoir un ami sur qui compter.

* * *

><p>De retour chez Bobby, des nouvelles les attendaient.<br>Ce ne fut pas une surprise car Sam les avait prévenu par téléphone un peu plus tôt, écourtant leur sortie de manière significative.

Le cadet fit irruption dans le salon, ne prenant pas la peine de les accueillir.  
><strong>- Dean, on a un problème!<strong>

Il stoppa net devant Castiel, le détaillant de haut en bas.  
><strong>- Ha ouais, quand même...Ça change!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vas en briser des cœurs!<strong> Fit Aschmédai qui avait suivit le plus jeune des Winchester

**- Oui bon, alors, on a une affaire?** Les coupa Dean un peu agacé .  
><strong>- Ruby a entendu parler d'une femme avec des pouvoirs disons... un peu spéciaux!<strong>  
>Le chasseur fronçât les sourcils, attendant la suite.<p>

**- Elle serait capable d'entendre les anges parler entre eux.**  
><strong>- Si cela est vrai, ce serait une catastrophe qu'elle tombe entre les mains des démons...<strong> Fit Castiel sur un ton monocorde.  
><strong>- Ruby est déjà partit a sa recherche, elle l'a localisé dans un hôpital psychiatrique.<strong>  
><strong>- Une radio angélique dans le crane, tu m'étonne qu'elle sois devenu dingue...<strong>

Sam ne releva pas le commentaire de Dean et leur indiqua le lieu ou ils étaient sensé se retrouver avec la démone.  
>Sans plus tarder, ils se préparèrent a partir.<p>

**- Et moi je fais quoi?** Demanda Aschmédai les bras croisés.  
><strong>- Toi tu reste avec moi, tu vas m'aider a essayer d'en savoir plus sur cette affaire<strong>. Lui répondit Bobby, ignorant le chapelet d'injure qui sortit de la bouche du métisse.** Et dans la joie et la bonne humeur.**

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes étaient installé dans l'Impalla, Dean au volant, Sam a la place du mort et Castiel a l'arrière.  
>Il démarra, faisant patiner les pneus de la voiture dans le sable de la décharge automobile qui entourait la petite maison.<p>

Le trajet fut relativement court et ils retrouvèrent rapidement Ruby dans un bar de la fameuse ville. Ils s'installèrent a la table qu'elle avait investie un peu plus tôt, ne prenant même pas la peine de commander; ils ne resteraient pas longtemps.  
>Ruby les fixait de son air désagréable, insistant une fois de plus sur Castiel.<p>

**- Son nom est Anna Milton, elle a été intégré dans l'hôpital il y a une semaine. On en sait pas plus sur elle.**  
><strong>- Bon, on a plus qu'a la récupérer.<strong>  
><strong>- Il faut faire vite, pas mal de démons sont a sa recherche! Si ils mettent la main sur elle, on peut dire qu'on est cuit!<strong>  
>Castiel resta muet, une lueur d'inquiétude perceptible dans ses yeux. A qui avait il affaire? Était ce une prophétesse? Non c'était impossible... Les prophètes n'avaient de toute manière pas ce genre de pouvoir. Il s'agissait d'autre chose. Était il possible qu'une simple humaine ai pu développer cette capacité a entendre les anges? Pouvait elle communiquer avec eux ou était ce a sens unique?<p>

Un sentiment de regret le traversa. Depuis sa chute, il n'était plus en mesure d'entendre ses frères, il se sentait parfois si seul, perdu.  
>Eux qui l'avaient si longtemps guidé , qui l'avaient accompagné et ce pendant des siècles. Ses liens si fort, ils les avaient déchiré comme on déchire une feuille de papier. Sans aucune difficulté , en un coup de main, il lui avait arraché les ailes et l'avaient rejeté comme si rien n'avait existé avant.<p>

Il n'avait pu déceler aucun regret, aucune tristesse dans les yeux d'Uriel et de ses autres frères, rien; la froideur des anges.  
>A présent ils étaient en danger, car si les démons mettaient la main sur cette femme, ils pourraient accéder a des informations capitales, ils pourraient infiltrer le Paradis tel une gangrène démoniaque. Il fallait les en empêcher.<p>

Ruby leur indiqua ou se trouvait l'hôpital, ils échafaudèrent un rapide plan pour y pénétrer et une heure plus tard, la voiture noire se trouvait déjà devant l'édifice, vrombissante juste avant que Dean ne coupe le moteur et ne se retourne vers le démon et l'ange déchu qui se trouvaient a l'arrière.

**- Vous deux vous nous attendez ici, on va la faire sortir, si dans une heure on est toujours pas de retour...n'appelez pas la police!** Fit il en souriant. Sam et lui s'étaient parés de leur costume de scène, celui qu'ils sortaient pour les "grandes occasions".  
>Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se présentèrent a l'accueil.<p>

**- Bonjour, nous sommes inspecteurs de la santé , nous avons été envoyé pour une certaine.. euh.. Anna Milton!**  
>La jeune femme qui leur faisait face plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux.<br>**- Puis je voir vos cartes?**  
>Ils s'exécutèrent, la laissant détailler leurs documents une bonne minute.<br>**- Très bien docteur.. Barrock!** Elle se retourna vers son ordinateur et se mit a pianoter rapidement avant de revenir a eux.  
><strong>- Chambre 206, c'est au deuxième étage, au bout du couloir!<strong>

Ils l'a remercièrent rapidement avant de se diriger vers les ascenseurs.  
>Décidément, cette mission se présentait bien, un peu trop bien peut être.<br>Les soupçons des chasseurs se révélèrent exacts lorsqu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la fameuse chambre 206. Il n'y avait tout simplement personne a l'intérieur, et après un rapide coup d'œil dans la pièce, il paraissait évident que leur cible avait décampé .  
>Ils firent demi tour a toute vitesse, passant devant l'accueil sans un regard pour la standardiste et regagnèrent l'Impala avant de démarrer en trombe.<p>

**- Ou est la fille?** demanda Ruby, une expression sévère sur le visage.  
><strong>- Elle s'est tirée , on a perdu sa trace!<strong> Fit Sam, aussi contrarié qu'elle, si ce n'était plus.  
>La démone se jeta en arrière, sur la banquette, exaspérée . S'ils continuaient comme ca elle allait leur filer entre les doigts.<br>Il fallait absolument la retrouver, mais comment? Elle pouvait être n'importe ou a l'heure qu'il était. Du moins, n'importe ou dans la ville.

**- Arrête la voiture!** Lança t-elle sur un ton tranchant.  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- Je te dis d'arrêter cette putain de caisse!<strong>

Dean s'exécuta, freinant brutalement et manquant d'envoyer toute l'équipée dans le par-brise.  
>Ruby sortit de la voiture en lançant un vague <em>"laissez moi faire j'vais la retrouver moi même"<em>  
><strong>- Pas question!<strong>  
><strong>- Écoute!<strong> Elle se pencha a la vitre du conducteur, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur qui tenait le volant. **On a essayé vos méthodes, ca n'a pas fonctionné , alors maintenant, on va essayer MA méthode ok? Et j'agis en solo, j'ai autre chose a faire que de trainer des boulets derrière moi..** Et sur ces mots, elle se mit a marcher dans la direction opposée a celle qu'ils avaient entamée .

Les trois hommes restèrent interdit et Dean fulminait, bon sang ce qu'il pouvait la détester quand elle faisait ce genre de coup.  
><strong>- On peut lui faire confiance!<strong> Lança Sam. **Elle sait ce qu'elle fait!**

Cette fois ce fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, et l'ainé des Winchester redémarra la voiture sans dire un mots mais n'en pensant pas moins.  
>Il est vrai qu'il était sensé s'être remis en question vis a vis de la démone, mais rien a faire, c'était inscrit dans ses gênes, il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas lui faire confiance, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un élément aussi important dans la guerre qui se profilait a l'horizon.<p>

Cependant il ne fit aucune remarque, il tiendrait sa parole et ne tenait pas a de nouveau être en froid avec son frère. Ils avaient enfin réussi a pouvoir se parler normalement et a recréer un semblant de confiance, ce n'était pas le moment de tout envoyer en l'air, surtout pour une simple sensation.. Une sensation tenace, qui ne lui lâcherait pas les tripes de si tôt.

* * *

><p>Dean tournait dans le salon comme un lion en cage, la frustration d'avoir été mis de coté le rongeant de l'intérieur.<br>Non mais pour qui se prenait elle? Les laisser de coté de cette manière, LE laisser de coté !  
>Jusqu'ici il avait toujours pris les décisions importantes, il avait toujours été celui qui menait le groupe, qui conduisait.<br>L'idée que la démone lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied lui été insupportable.

Castiel le regardait, impuissant. Sa gorge était nouée et l'inquiétude montait doucement en lui. Lui non plus n'avait pas tellement confiance en Ruby, il savait que Sam et elle leur cachaient quelque chose et même s'il n'y avait aucun rapport avec l'affaire, cela suffisait a le faire douter de son honnêteté .  
>Il espérait que le dénouement de cette histoire sois positif, il le fallait, il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives.<p>

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Trois coups bien distincts qui ébranlèrent le silence ambiant.  
>Sam se précipita vers l'entrée après avoir jeté un regard a son frère qui s'était subitement tendu.<br>Castiel se leva lentement, priant pour qu'une bonne nouvelle les attende.

Lentement, Sam ouvrit et découvrit Ruby, les mains sur les hanches, un sourire triomphal dessiné sur les lèvre. A ses cotés , une jeune femme très mince et au long cheveux roussit le regardait avec de grands yeux ou l'on pouvait lire l'incertitude totale.  
><strong>- Mission accomplie!<strong>


	8. Grace

_8 ème chapitre! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>Bobby avait suggéré d'enfermer la jeune femme prénommée Anna dans la panic room et ce <em>"pour son bien"<em>  
>En effet la pièce blindée lui offrait une étanchéité anti démon remarquable.<br>Ils l'avaient donc installé dans le sous sol sans se poser plus de questions.

Elle avait l'air complétement perdue, regardant tout autour d'elle, détaillant chaque personnes qui étaient présentes.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive et qui êtes vous?**  
><strong>- On est la pour te sauver la peau!<strong> Répondit Dean du tac au tac. **Je sais pas si tu es au courant mais une horde de démon est a ta poursuite!**  
>Anna baissa les yeux tout en répondant dans un souffle.<br>**- Oui je suis au courant...** Elle releva la tête vers le chasseur, le regard brillant. **Mais personne ne voulait me croire, alors ils m'ont enfermé dans cet hôpital..Et puis, il y a eu cette homme, enfin.. ce démon qui est arrivé et... Mais je ne suis pas folle, je les entend, dans ma tête...**  
><strong>- Qu'entend tu exactement?<strong> Demanda Castiel, le visage impassible.

Elle fixa son regard dans le siens, restant un instant interdite, comme si quelque chose se passait.  
>Ses yeux sombres se plissèrent.<br>**- Ils... ils ont parlé de vous! Vous êtes Castiel n'est ce pas?**  
>L'ange déchu pencha la tête sur le coté , ne la quittant pas des yeux, un voile de froideur était passé sur son visage.<br>Elle resta silencieuse, puis ferma les yeux, l'air grave. Elle leva doucement la tête, comme si elle cherchait a mieux entendre quelque chose.  
><strong>- Ça recommence?<strong>

Elle fit un oui silencieux puis rouvrit les yeux, les fixant sur Dean cette fois.  
><strong>- Et vous, vous êtes Dean Winchester?<strong>

Bobby observait la scène d'un air stupéfait, se disant que jusqu'ici, la seule personne qu'il avait déjà vu faire ce genre de tour de passe passe c'était Pamela, la femme médium.

Peut être que elle pourrait les aider. Il ne voyait pas trop ce qu'ils étaient sensé faire, ni a quoi ils avaient a faire.  
>Comment régler un problème dont on ignorait la nature?<br>Était elle Médium elle aussi?  
>Comment avait elle développé ces capacités a entendre les anges, et depuis quand?<p>

**- Quelqu'un arrive!** Lança t-elle soudain, son visage se décomposant de peur.

Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre, raisonnant dans la petite pièce et en un instant, Uriel était devant eux. Son visage était grave et ses yeux étaient fixés sur Anna, la toisant avec mépris.

Doucement, il les fit glisser vers Dean, puis vers Castiel et il prit un air dégouté .

**- Castiel, nous te croyons mort.**  
>L'ange déchu ne répondit rien, mais ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur intense.<p>

**- Nous avons perdu ta trace, qu'as tu fais de ta marque?**  
><strong>- On l'a mise hors service!<strong> Répondit Dean a sa place, véhément.** J'peux savoir ce que tu fou ici?**

Le chasseur sentit une colère inouïe l'envahir alors que l'homme a la peau sombre se tenait juste devant lui. Il faisait partit de ceux qui avait fait du mal a Castiel, ceux qui l'avait marqué au fer rouge, qui lui avait arraché les ailes. Dean ne savait pas a quoi était sensé correspondre ces termes, ni a quelle douleur il était sensé les associer, et son ange ne lui en avait encore que très peu parlé . Mais une chose était sur, il savait que ses anciens frères étaient des enfoirés de première et qu'ils méritaient mille fois l'Enfer pour ce qu'ils avaient fait.

Uriel Tourna de nouveau la tête vers le chasseur, un sourire mauvais plaqué sur les lèvres.  
><strong>- Dean Winchester, toujours aussi stupide a ce que je vois, le temps ne t'as pas bonifié .<strong>  
>Il marqua une pause et se tourna enfin vers Anna, tendant une main dans sa direction.<p>

**- je viens supprimer la vermine.**

Une lumière blanche et aveuglante envahit alors la pièce est un bruit sourd leur parvint aux oreilles alors qu'ils ne voyaient plus rien. Tout ce passa a une vitesse incroyable.  
>La lumière disparue et Uriel avec. La jeune femme, qui se tenait près d'une des parois de la panic room avait le bras tendu, la main plaquée sur le mur de ferraille. Un symbole avait été dessiné a la va vite avec son propre sang.<p>

Castiel s'approcha rapidement d'elle, repoussant son bras pour mieux voir le dessin sanglant.  
><strong>- Comment...<strong> Il tourna la tête vers elle.** Qui es tu? Comment connais tu cette langue?**  
><strong>- Je.. Je ne sais pas... c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su.<strong>  
>Elle se recula un peu effrayé .<p>

**- Il faut partir d'ici, il va revenir, peut être accompagné cette fois.** Indiqua t-il d'un air sombre.  
><strong>- Et ou est ce qu'on va aller? si nous quittons cette pièce c'est les démons qui vont nous tomber dessus!<strong> Fit Bobby quelque peu nerveux.** Il faut d'abord savoir ce qu'elle est!** Il avait quelque peu haussé le ton en pointant du doigt la jeune femme d'un air inquisiteur, puis il sortit de la pièce en maugréant.

Le reste de l' équipe restèrent interdit, ne sachant pas quoi faire et comment réagir.  
>Quelque minutes plus tard, Bobby réapparu dans l'encadrement de la porte blindée.<p>

**- Pamela arrive.** Fit il tranquillement.** Elle va pouvoir nous filer un coup de main.**

* * *

><p>Castiel se sentait terriblement nerveux et n'en menait pas large.<br>Pamela allait très bientôt franchir le seuil de la maison, et se retrouver face a lui. Qu'allait il bien pouvoir lui dire?  
>"désolé "?<br>Une boule se forma au creux de son estomac alors qu'il se remémorait la première et dernière entrevue qu'il avait eu avec elle.  
>La médium en avait tout simplement perdu le sens de la vu.<br>Il déglutit, sa bouche étant devenu subitement sèche.

Il se souvenait avoir tout fait pour l'empêcher de le voir, mais elle avait insisté avec un tel aplomb, il n'avait pas réussi a garder ses barrières psychiques fermées. Elle les avait franchit en quelques minutes et l'irréparable était arrivé . A la vu de sa véritable forme, du moins celle qu'il avait a l'époque, ses yeux avaient littéralement brulés .

Dean posa une main sur son épaule, semblant chercher a le réconforter, mais l'angoisse restait bien présente.

Enfin, on frappa a la porte et une sensation désagréable envahit l'ange.  
>Bobby se précipita a l'entrée pour ouvrir aux nouveaux arrivants et une belle femme au cheveux sombres et aux lunettes noires fit sont entrée, suivit par un jeune homme brun a l'air jovial.<br>Elle fit quelque pas dans la pièce avant de s'arrêter en son centre, tendant la main devant elle, semblant chercher quelque chose.

**- Dean, Sam, c'est un plaisir de vous revoir!** Fit elle avec un sourire! Ils acquiescèrent en souriant a leur tour, quelque peu troublé par la phrase de la médium. Elle présenta rapidement son accompagnateur comme étant son homme a tout faire, car depuis la perte de ses yeux, elle devait se contraindre a certaine chose. Elle plaisanta sur le fait qu'elle était tout a fait capable de conduire seule, mais que les flics, eux, n'avaient pas l'air d'être tout a fait en accord avec elle. Une aveugle au volant ca pouvait choquer.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'ange déchu qui se tenait quelque peu en retrait et retira ses lunettes noires, dévoilant deux yeux entièrement blanc.  
><strong>- Castiel, je sais que tu es la.<strong> Son visage se durcit en un temps record puis soudain, une expression troublée se peint sur ses traits, l'adoucissant quelque peu.  
><strong>- Tu as.. changé .<strong>  
><strong>- Il n' est plus un putain d'ange, et ouais!<strong>

La médium se retourna a toute vitesse, ses cheveux semblant se dresser sur sa tête. un frisson désagréable lui parcouru le dos.  
>Aschmédai venait d'entrer dans le salon, ses grands yeux violets fixés sur la jeune femme brune.<br>**- Qu'est ce que cette chose fait ici?** Demanda t-elle froidement. **C'est pour ca que vous m'avez appelé ?**  
><strong>- Euh non... Aschmédai est juste, coincé dans ce corps et on le garde a porté de main jusqu'à ce qu'on trouve une solution.<strong> Expliqua Bobby quelque peu mal a l'aise de la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

**- Aschmédai.. Non c'est impossible! C'est des conneries ca ne peut pas être lui.** Elle s'était quelque peu avancé vers le démon qui n'avait pas bougé de la ou il était, souriant tranquillement.  
>Soudain, ses sourcils se froncèrent en une expression a moité effrayé et a moité choqué .<br>**- Vous êtes en train de vous mettre dans une sacrée merde les garçons. je ne sais pas ce a quoi vous jouez mais...**  
><strong>- C'est Castiel qui t'as fait ca? très classe!<strong> Se moqua t-il avec une désinvolture caractéristique alors que l'ange déchu regrettait amèrement sa faculté de pouvoir disparaitre en un battement d'ailes.

Le démon souriait toujours et Dean remarqua que ses cheveux avaient finit par devenir entièrement blanc, ses sourcils et ses cils cependant étaient restés d'un noir profond, contrastant un peu plus avec le reste.  
>Lentement, son apparence se modifiait avec le temps. Ses canines étaient anormalement développées , le reste de ses dents toujours de travers et le bout de ses doigts semblaient s'assombrirent.<br>Il se demanda combien de temps son corps tiendrait le coup, et surtout ce qu'il se passerait lorsqu'il ne tiendrait plus. Finirait il par devenir une sorte de zombi mort vivant? Le chasseur grimaça en l'imaginant se trainer et baver, le visage a moité décomposé .

Lætitia et Marc n'avaient toujours pas montrés le bout de leur nez, aucune nouvelle, même pas téléphonique. peut être avaient ils eut un souci quelconque. Âpres tout, courir après les démons n'était pas l'activité la plus saine que l'on puisse avoir.

Pamela s'était figé , semblant regarder Aschmédai et le détailler. Mais bien sur c'était impossible. Que voyait elle a travers ses yeux blancs, était elle capable d'apercevoir son âme? En admettant qu'il en ai une.  
><strong>- Ou avez vous trouvé ces artefacts?<strong> Demanda t-elle au bout de quelques longues minutes, désignant du menton les deux créoles d'or et le bandeau qui enserrait toujours le front du métisse.  
><strong>- Des amis.<strong> Répondit Bobby sans rien ajouter de plus.  
>Elle sembla réfléchir, marquant une pause.<p>

**- Bon, et votre autre problème alors?**

Ils descendirent tous a la panic room, a la fil indienne, laissant le démon a l'étage sans plus d'explication.  
>Une fois entré dans la pièce, Pamela s'approcha d'Anna qui semblait complétement perdue.<br>Elle lui plaqua une main contre le front et se concentra, imposant le silence.  
>La médium retira sa main quelques secondes plus tard, semblant comprendre de quoi il s'agissait. les autres la regardaient avec insistance, espérant l'explication tant attendue.<p>

**- Bobby, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit de ne plus me mêler a vos histoires d'emplumés!** Commença t-elle sur un ton plus que glacial. **Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il s'agit.** Continua t-elle cependant. Elle replaça sa main sur le front de la rousse et l'allongea doucement sur l'une des banquettes inconfortables présentes dans la pièce en ferraille. Lorsqu'elle la lâcha, elle semblait endormie.

**- Quand elle reprendra conscience, nous y verront plus clair**. Et sur ces mots emprunt d'ironie, elle se redressa et se dirigea vers la sortie.

* * *

><p>Anna ouvrit lentement les yeux et la lumière lui agressa les pupilles, elle du les refermer une seconde avant de les rouvrirent. Elle se redressa lentement, un terrible mal de crane lui vrillant les tempes.<br>Sam la regardait avec un air inquiet, attendant avec impatience la suite des évènements.  
>La médium était partie aussi vite qu'elle était venue, ne semblant de toute évidence pas vouloir se mêler des histoires concernant la possible future apocalypse. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller tout seul dorénavant.<br>La jeune femme rousse se leva, regardant tout autour d'elle, comme si elle redécouvrait les lieux une seconde fois.

**- Est ce que ca va?** Demanda Bobby avec une voix incertaine.  
>Elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres, un sourire franc et assuré.<br>**- Je vais bien mieux, merci... Mon nom est Anael.**

Ce fut la stupéfaction générale et Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté dans un mouvement caractéristique.  
>Dean se dit qu'a ce moment précis, il avait l'air d'un petit animal se retrouvant face a l'un de ses congénères.<br>**- Je peux maintenant sentir ton âme...** Dit il doucement, une lueur mélancolique apparaissant dans ses yeux.  
><strong>- Castiel! J'ai appris ce qu'il t'étais arrivé ...<strong>

Elle s'approcha de lui et le pris dans ses bras, le serrant dans une étreinte réconfortante sous le regard médusé de Dean. Âpres quelques secondes elle se sépara de lui, lui prenant néanmoins les mains.  
>- Mon frère, nous voila de nouveau réuni!<p>

**- Euuh.. je ne voudrait pas gâcher les retrouvailles mais.. On pourrait savoir ce que c'est que ce putain de bordel?**  
>L'ainé Winchester les fixait d'un air entendu étant quelque peu irrité qu'on le mette de coté .<p>

Ce fut Castiel qui se chargea de lui répondre, se tournant légèrement vers lui mais ne lâchant pas Anna.  
><strong>- Elle est un ange qui a autrefois désobéis aux ordres supérieurs, elle a été déchu de ses pouvoirs et s'est réincarnée sur terre dans le corps d'une humaine.<strong> Expliqua t-il.  
><strong>- Un peu comme toi alors!<strong>  
><strong>- Non pas exactement. En réalité ,lorsqu'Anael a chuté, elle s'est incarnée dans un nouveau né , et a donc perdu la mémoire de son ancienne vie en tant que guerrière Sainte.<strong>

**- Castiel.. tu t'es donc rebellé toi aussi...**

L'ange baissa les yeux, lâchant les mains de l'autre et se reculant de quelque pas.  
><strong>- Mon Amour pour Dieu a faiblit.<strong> Dit il en jetant un regard triste dans la direction de Dean.  
><strong>- Toi qui etait si dévoué , mais je n'en attendait pas moins de toi Castiel. Nous allons pouvoir de nouveau agir ensemble!<strong>

**- Hooow how how how** Les coupa Dean, s'immisçant une seconde fois dans la conversation angélique. **Par ce que vous vous connaissiez avant ca?**  
><strong>- Elle était ma supérieur hiérarchique.<strong> Répondit Castiel.  
><strong>- T'avoir de nouveau sous mes ordres serait un honneur pour moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Personne n'est sous les ordres de personnes ici!<strong> Raya Bobby qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la conversation.

Anna acquiesçât avec un sourire, semblant approuver l'idée.  
><strong>- Le temps nous est compté !<strong> Fit elle alors. **Je dois retrouver ma grâce! Nous devons empêcher l'Apocalypse!**  
><strong>- Elle est resté sur terre?<strong> demanda l'autre ange d'un air grave.  
><strong>- Lorsque j'ai chuté , ma grâce est tombée avec moi. je me souviens maintenant ou elle se trouve!<strong>  
><strong>- Nous devons faire vite, Uriel doit déjà être de nouveau a notre recherche!<strong>  
><strong>- Et il n'est pas le seul.<strong>

* * *

><p>L'Impala roulait a toute vitesse sur une départementale désertique, filant droit vers leur destination.<br>Anna leur avait indiqué avec précision le lieu de sa chute qui était également le lieu de sa renaissance.  
>Il s'agissait d'une petite ville tranquille ou il ne se passait pas grand chose. Sa Grâce était sensée se trouver en un lieu complétement saint, et apparemment, ou la nature se serrait développé de façon accélérée .<p>

Ils avaient donc une piste assez conséquente, le lieu ne serait sans doute pas très difficile a repérer.  
>Ils arrivèrent en ville et firent un vague tour des quartiers a bord de la grosse voiture noire, cherchant le lieu dit.<br>Au bout d'une heure et demi, ils s'arrêtèrent a un Dinner histoire de se remettre les idées au claire et de questionner les habitants. Peut être avaient ils entendu parler de quelque chose et qu'ils pourraient leur donner quelques indices.  
>Manque de chance, le petit restaurant était complétement vide, apparemment il n'était pas très fréquenté .<p>

Cependant, ils n'eurent pas besoin d'une quelconque aide extérieur, l'indice se trouvait la, sous leur yeux.  
>Castiel admirait l'une des photos encadrée et accrochée au mur du petit restaurant. Elle représentait un immense chêne au feuillage épais, baigné dans la lumière douce du matin. En dessous de l'image, une inscription: <em>"Le miracle du chêne qui poussa en une nuit."<em>  
><strong>- Belle photo n'est ce pas?<strong>

Ils se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent face a face avec un homme de taille moyenne, au visage creux et au cheveux coupés court, brun.  
>Castiel fit un pas en arrière et Dean lui jeta un regard surpris.<p>

**- Et bien Dean, tu ne me reconnais pas?**  
>Soudain le chasseur sentit tout son corps se tendre, une immense colère l'envahissant. Cette façon de parler, cette façon d'être... Il ne savait pas exactement comment il l'avait reconnu, si c'était sa noirceur qu'il avait senti, mais il savait a qui il avait a faire.<br>**- Alastair...**

L'homme se mit a rire, d'un rire sans vie, froid et monocorde.  
><strong>- Ho, tu te souviens de moi! je suis touché ! Mon cher élève...<strong>

Dean eu soudain la désagréable sensation d'être revenu en Enfer, six pieds sous terre.  
>Alastair, le démon qui lui avait enseigné toute les méthodes de torture possible et imaginable. il était la, en chaire et en os, devant lui. C'était comme s'il avait fait un bon dans le temps, un bon en arrière, comme si Castiel n'était jamais venu le chercher.<br>Mais Castiel était bien la, juste a coté de lui, le regard toujours aussi froid, certainement en train de se préparer a lancer un exorcisme.  
>Sam brandit alors le couteau, menaçant le démon dont les yeux étaient devenus entièrement noir. Mais son sourire ne s'effaça pas, bien au contraire, il s'agrandissait graduellement.<br>**- Tu crois pouvoir m'avoir avec ca? Sammy?**

En un mouvement de la main, le cadet fut envoyé contre un mur, lâchant le couteau qui tomba un peu plus loin dans un clinquement sonore.  
>Castiel se précipita alors a son tour sur le démon qui l'attrapa par le cou et le repoussa avec la même violence, l'envoyant rouler sur le sol un peu plus loin.<br>**- Nt nt nt, un petit ange bien téméraire!** Fit il d'un air mauvais, puis son attention se tourna vers Anna, il leva la main vers elle, grande ouvert, puis resserra ses doigts dans le vide, comme s'il écrasait quelque chose. la jeune femme se plia de douleur, tombant a genoux, crachant une gerbe de sang sur le sol.

Dean envoya alors un coup de poing monumental dans le visage d'Alastair qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sa prise sur l'ange cessa cependant.

**- Deaan.. dean Dean Dean..** Il se tourna dans sa direction, menaçant. **Est ce tout ce que tu as retenu de ton apprentissage?**  
>Le chasseur était furieux, furieux après le démon qu'il haïssait tant, et qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir a lui rappeler le "bon vieux temps", et furieux après lui même, de ne rien pouvoir faire, d'être démuni face a lui.<p>

Le démon l'envoya rejoindre son frère, le fracassant contre le mur et attrapa les cheveux d'Anna, la forçant a se relever.  
><strong>- Ho mais il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour elle, je ne vais pas la tuer! Du moins pas tout de suite, je crois qu'elle a beaucoup de chose a nous dire!<strong>

Sam réussi a se remettre debout et tendit a son tour la main vers Alastair qui, a la stupéfaction de Dean, sembla prendre peur. Le cadet se mit alors a se concentrer et le démon eu un hoquet . Il lâcha sa prise et se tourna dans sa direction. Son sourire avait disparu.  
><strong>- Tu n'es pas encore assez fort Sam...<strong> Et d'un revers de la main il le plaqua contre la paroi, le soulevant a distance, jusqu'à ce qu'il touche le plafond.

Castiel se précipita une seconde fois sur le démon, commençant sa litanie d'exorcisme, le hoquet reprit de plus belle et il commença a vomir la fumée noire. Sam retomba d'un seul coup sur le sol, libéré de la prise démoniaque.

Furieux, le démon attrapa l'ange déchu sans aucun difficulté , le soulevant comme un enfant et le plaqua contre un mur, le bâillonnant d'une main. Le nuage sombre avait repris sa place a l'intérieur de l'homme qui faisait office de réceptacle.  
><strong>- Encore toi... Mmm Si tu savais ce qu'on fait aux créatures dans ton genre en Enfer...<strong>  
>Tout en le menaçant, Alastair se rapprocha de l'ange jusqu'à ce que leurs fronts se touche.<br>Castiel tenta de se débattre mais la prise était trop forte, la main du démon l'étouffait, l'empêchant de respirer, doucement, il sentit que l'air commençait a lui manquer. Le temps passait et il commença a perdre conscience, sa vue devenant flou.  
><strong>- Je commencerais par t'arracher la langue.. Sans ca tu ne pourra plus réciter tes petites ritournelles!<strong>

Soudain, le démon fut propulsé en arrière, se fracassant le dos sur le comptoir. Castiel tomba sur le sol, ses jambes ne le tenant plus.  
><strong>- Cas!<strong>  
>Dean se précipita a ses cotés, le prenant par les épaules.<br>**- Ça va Cas' hey!** Il le secoua légèrement et l'ange finit par rouvrir les yeux et par hocher la tête a la positive.

Mais les soucis ne faisaient que commencer, juste en face, Uriel se tenait droit comme un i, dos a eux.


	9. Retour inattendu

Dean, Castiel, Sam et Anna se trouvaient a présent devant l'arbre majestueux. Cela ne faisait aucun doute, c'était ici que se trouvait la grâce perdue d'Anna. D'ailleurs, elle le confirma rapidement en arborant un sourire béat ,ses yeux pétillant alors qu'elle s'approchait du lieu saint.  
>Ils avaient réussi a échapper a Alastair et a Uriel qui étaient entrés dans une bataille gargantuesque. Les coups avaient été d'une violence inouïs, l'Enfer et le Paradis s'étaient affrontés devant leur yeux. Les murs avaient tremblé , se fissurant de toute parts, les objets électroniques et les lumières vacillants.<p>

Qui de l'ange ou du démon l'emporterait, ils n'avaient pas attendu le dénouement du combat pour le savoir, profitant plutôt du fait que leur deux ennemis soient occupé l'un avec l'autre pour décamper, sautant dans l'impala et démarrant en trombe, sans oublier d'emporter avec eux la fameuse photo.  
>Les coordonnées du lieu avaient été griffonnée derrière celle ci pour la plus grande joie de l' équipe.<br>Cette fois, ils avaient bien failli y passer, qui aurait deviné qu'Uriel leur sauverait la mise un jour.

Bien sur, ils avaient totalement conscience du fait que les anges n'avaient pas fait ca pour les aider, mais plutôt pour pouvoir mettre la main sur Anna eux même, et ainsi pouvoir l'éliminer afin d'être sur que les démons ne s'emparent pas de ses connaissances.  
>Mais peu importait, le résultat était la: Anna était sur le point de récupérer sa Grâce, ce qui leur ferait un atout non négligeable pour la suite de la bataille pour empêcher l'apocalypse. Du moins, c'est ce qu'ils espéraient.<p>

La jeune femme rousse s'approcha de l'arbre, enjambant les énormes racines qui avaient soulevées la terre des années auparavant, tendant la main vers son écorce rugueuse.  
>Castiel leur conseilla de se couvrir les yeux et a peine l'avaient ils fait qu'une lumière blanche intense envahit les alentours sur des kilomètres. Une sensation de bien être les prirent d'assaut, détendant leurs muscles et soignant leurs plaies. En quelques secondes, tout leur paru plus beau qu'avant.<p>

La lumière se fit moins violente et se dissipa petit a petit jusqu'à ce qu'ils puissent découvrir leur yeux et apercevoir de nouveau Anna qui était toujours aux cotés de l'arbre géant.

Dean crut un instant voir deux immenses masses de lumière, comme deux ailes gigantesques dans le dos de la jeune femme, mais en un clignement d'œil, elles avaient disparue.  
>Cette image lui rappela sa première rencontre avec Castiel, dans ce sombre hangar, lorsque pour prouver son identité ,il lui avait laissé voir l'ombre de ses ailes.<p>

A ce moment la, le chasseur n'avait absolument pas été rassuré , au contraire, l'image l'avait hantée pendant pas mal de nuits après leur rencontre.  
>Bien sur il ne l'avait jamais avoué a personne, et ce n'était pas demain la veille qu'il en parlerait a qui que ce soit.<p>

Anna se redirigea dans leur direction d'un pas lent, toujours souriante. Physiquement, elle était toujours la même, mais quelque chose avait changé , comme si un mur s'était érigé entre eux et elle.  
>Dean se rappelait cette sensation qu'il avait ressenti encore une fois auprès de Castiel, lorsque celui ci était encore un ange et qu'il était en possession de tout ses pouvoirs.<br>Cette barrière qui semblait infranchissable et qui maintenant, depuis sa chute, s'effritait doucement, le rendant jours après jours un peu plus humain.

**- Dean, Sam..** Elle marqua une petite pause et tourna doucement la tête vers le troisième homme qui lui faisait face. **Castiel. Merci pour tout! Dorénavant vous ne serait plus seul dans cette bataille.**  
><strong>- Ou vas tu aller maintenant?<strong> Demanda l'ange déchu, les yeux brillants.

Anna le regarda un instant, puis leva doucement la tête vers le ciel.  
><strong>- Je dois régler des comptes avec certains de nos frères...<strong> Fit elle lentement, sans quitter les nuages des yeux. Elle baissa la tête se retrouvant de nouveau face aux trois hommes.  
><strong>- J'ai une dette envers vous. Nous nous reverront très vite!<strong>  
>Et, en un battement d'ailes, elle disparue.<p>

L'équipe resta un moment sans bouger, comme absorbé chacun dans leur pensée, puis Dean se décida a rompre le silence.  
><strong>- Bon, bein elle nous doit une bouffe!<strong>

* * *

><p>L'impala s'engagea dans le cimetière de voitures qui entourait la petite maison de Bobby.<p>

Ils roulèrent quelques minutes encore jusqu'à ce que Dean trouve un endroit digne pour se garer. C'est qu'il était hors de question de laisser sa chérie n'importe ou dans ce fatras de ferraille rouillée .  
><strong>- Ha, Nous avons de la visite.<strong> Fit Sam en passant, remarquant un peu plus loins un énorme quatre quatre noire.  
>Dean grimaça. Les Rivers semblaient de retour, et quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne nouvelle.<br>Ils frappèrent a la porte et Bobby vint leur ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

**- Hey nous revoilà Bobby!**  
>Celui ci les regarda les un après les autres, les sourcils froncés , avant de les laissé entrer.<br>**- Ou est passé la jeune fille?**  
><strong>- hem.. Finalement elle a pas eu besoin de nous très longtemps, on t'expliquera!<strong>  
><strong>- Bonsoir les gars!<strong> Lança Marc un peu plus loin. Son ton s'était voulu jovial mais l'homme semblait plus nerveux qu'a la normal.

Sa jeune sœur les salua a son tour, mais de toute évidence, le cœur n'y était pas.  
>Sur le coin du canapé qui tombait en ruine, Aschmédai s'était avachit, appuyé sur l'accoudoir avec nonchalance.<p>

**- Bon faut qu'on parle...** Continua le grand homme blond en faisant a peine attention aux réponses données pour sa question précédente. Ses yeux ne cessaient de faire des vas et viens du démon aux chasseurs.  
>Dean Soupira, devinant déjà le sujet de la conversation qui allait suivre.<p>

Marc se dirigea vers la cuisine, leur intimant silencieusement de le suivre, laissant le démon de coté qui les regardait du coin de l'œil. A la grande surprise des chasseurs, il n'avait pas fait un seul commentaire, et semblait attentif a ce qu'il se déroulait autour de lui.

Une fois tout le monde réuni, il ferma la petite porte derrière eux, assurant un minimum de discrétion.  
>Bobby et Dean se jetèrent un regard et le plus vieux haussa les épaules sans plus se formaliser.<br>**- Bon... Vous savez... je peux comprendre ce qui a motivé votre geste mais...**  
><strong>- Quoi? qu'est ce qu'il y a? c'est quoi votre problème?<strong>

L'ainé des Winchester avait littéralement coupé la parole de l'homme en face de lui.  
><strong>- Vous n'auriez pas du prendre cette décision, vous n'auriez pas du le libérer!<strong>  
><strong>- Ha ouais? Et on aurais du faire quoi alors? le laisser pourrir jusqu'à ce que vous vous décidiez a vous repointer ici?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui c'est exactement ce que vous auriez du faire!<strong> Répondit Lætitia sur un ton autoritaire, les mains sur les hanches.  
><strong>- Désolé c'est pas le genre de la maison.<strong>

Ils se toisèrent un instant du regard, un silence pesant s'abattant dans la cuisine.  
><strong>- Cette chose est dangereuse.<strong>  
><strong>- Il peut nous aider!<strong>

Marc éclata de rire, un rire tonitruant qui cependant n'avait rien de naturel.  
><strong>- Vous aider? J'aimerais bien voir ca!<strong>  
><strong>- Tout les démons ne sont pas forcement...<strong> Commença Sam, sur la défensive, mais il fut rapidement coupé dans son élan.  
><strong>- Quoi? Démoniaque?<strong> Il marqua une pose, fixant son regard sur le plus jeune des Winchester. Ils étaient a peu près de la même taille et cela le troubla quelque peu n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler a ses interlocuteurs droit dans les yeux. **On a pas mal entendu parler de toi, Sam Winchester, et pas qu'en bien! Il parait que tu fricotes avec une de ces créatures! Crois moi, tu le regrettera vite!**  
><strong>- Ce sont des menaces?<strong>  
><strong>- How how how, on se calme la jeunesse, pas de bagarre sous mon toit c'est compris?<strong>

L'atmosphère se détendit quelque peu sous l'exclamation de Bobby.  
><strong>- Bon écoutez, on sait qu'on a prit des risques en faisant ca, mais on l'assume! Et puis c'est bien vous qui aviez dit qu'il était maintenant inoffensif, j'crois qu'on peut se faire mutuellement confiance non?<strong>

L'argument ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd et le frère et la sœur échangèrent un regard.  
>Lætitia fronçait les sourcils, les bras croisés, et semblait peu convaincu, cependant elle ne broncha pas lorsque son frère soupira, hochant doucement la tête a la positive.<br>**- Qu'est ce que tu en pense Castiel?** Demanda t-il finalement a la surprise générale. Comme pour répondre aux airs étonnés qui l'entourait il ajouta:  
><strong>- L'avis d'un ange me parait digne de confiance!<strong>

**- Déchu..** Corrigea Castiel, quelque peu gêné par l'idée que semblait se faire Marc des guerriers du Paradis.  
>Il marqua une pose alors que le blond le fixait d'un air impatient puis finit par répondre a la question d'une manière hésitante.<br>-** Et bien... Jusqu'ici tout se passe bien. Je pense qu'a partir du moment ou on ne lui confis pas trop de responsabilités ..**  
><strong>- Oui c'est tout de même un démon!<strong> Le coupa nerveusement Lætitia.  
><strong>- Il a surtout l'air un peu inconséquent<strong>. Termina l'ange déchu, n'allant pour le coup pas dans le sens de la jeune femme qui en fut vexé .

Marc sembla réfléchir un instant, ne quittant pas Castiel des yeux.

Dean quand a lui fulminait une fois de plus, passant une main sur son visage. Il ne dit cependant rien, après tout, les choses semblaient se tasser, ce n'était pas le moment de monter sur ses grands chevaux, d'ailleurs, il n'avait pas tellement de raison de le faire.  
>Pourquoi détestait il autant ce mec?<br>Ho, la liste était longue: Bête, laid, égocentrique, violent, arrogant, moche, insupportable, limité , arrogant.. ho il l'avait déjà dit ça non?  
>Le chasseur secoua la tête.<br>Qu'est ce qu'il lui prenait? Il ne le connaissait même pas, ou si peu, il pouvait bien lui laisser une chance après tout.

D'ailleurs, Marc semblait tout a fait disposé a aller dans ce sens, écoutant les arguments et les prenant en compte. Il était plus qu'ouvert a la discutions.  
>Peut être n'était il pas si détestable que ca...<p>

Finalement, les chasseurs et leurs invités, trouvèrent rapidement un terrain d'entente. Ils tolèreraient la liberté d'Aschmédai a condition qu'il reste sous surveillance constante et qu'il n'ai accès a aucune informations importantes concernant la possible apocalypse.  
>Ils se retrouvèrent donc tous ensemble dans le salon dans une ambiance plus ou moins cordiale.<p>

Marc leur raconta la manière dont lui et sa sœur étaient arrivés a la chasse aux démons, leur expliquant comment le reste de leur famille eut été décimé par l'un d'entre eux.  
>Leurs parents et leur grands parents avaient eux aussi été des chasseurs, et le jour ou ils croisèrent la route d'une de ces choses, ils en perdirent la vie.<p>

Leur expérience avait quelque chose de similaire avec celle de Sam et Dean, et une sorte de compassion les envahie.  
>Eux aussi étaient désormais orphelin, même s'ils avaient trouvé en la personne de Bobby un père de substitution.<p>

**- Depuis nous les traquons, en espérant peut être tomber sur celui qui a détruit notre famille...** Fit Lætitia, tout en fixant ses yeux dans ceux d'Aschmédai qui ne cilla pas, un sourire peint sur le visage, provoquant.

**- Mais peut être que vous l'avez déjà buté sans le savoir!** Proposa t il d'un air malicieux.  
><strong>- Non... Je le reconnaitrait entre mille! Il a ces.. ces yeux... ces yeux sont jaune!<strong>  
>Sam et Dean se tendirent soudain en entendant la description.<p>

**- Le démon qui a tué notre mère avait les mêmes yeux...** Fit Sam, le regard emprunt d'une immense tristesse. Le démon qui avait tué sa mère et Jess... Et qui ne s'était pas arrêté a cela, leur ayant fait vivre une multitude d'épreuves les plus tordues les une que les autres.

**- Vous parlez de ce connard d'Azazel...** Maugréa Aschmédai en haussant les épaules. **Ce type est une véritable enflure!**  
><strong>- Tu le connais?<strong> Marc s'était levé d'un bon, bousculant sa sœur qui était juste a coté de lui sans même y prêter attention.

**- Si j'le connais? c'est a cause de cette merde que je me suis retrouvé en Enfer!**  
><strong>- Si tu as été déchu c'est par ce que tu as tenté Eve dans le jardin!<strong> Ajouta Castiel, tournant la tête dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.

Le frère et la sœur n'en crurent pas leurs oreilles. Aschmédai avait donc été un ange par le passé , tout comme Castiel? Et il était une créature si ancienne que cela? A tel point qu'il avait assisté a la création de l'humanité elle même.

**- C'est des conneries tout ca! C'était Azazel le serpent! J'ai été accusé a tord par ce putain d'enculé de mes deux!**  
><strong>- Tu as pourtant mené une révolte aux Paradis!<strong>  
><strong>- Ha oui ca... Non mais rien a voir, ils me faisaient chier quand même avec leurs saloperies d'humains!<strong>

Un silence s'abattit dans l'assemblée , tout le monde étant médusé face a la désinvolture du démon. Il parlait d'un tournant dans leur existence même avec une tel légèreté que s'en était déboussolant.  
>Castiel le regardait avec des yeux inquisiteurs, ne le lâchant pas.<p>

**- Ho ca va, non mais c'est vrai quoi.. Vous faites chier.**  
><strong>- Ou est ce qu'il se cache?<strong> Demanda Lætitia, revenant brutalement au sujet initial. Son frère s'était rassit, quelque peu hagard face aux "révélations" du métisse.

Celui ci commença a fouiller dans ses poches, faisant mine de chercher un calepin.  
><strong>- Attend j'dois avoir son phone tel, j'te fils ca tout de suite...<strong> Il s'arrêta au bout de quelques secondes en fichant ses yeux violets dans ceux de la jeune femme.

**- T'es vraiment trop conne.**  
><strong>- Toi..<strong> Elle avait levé un doigt menaçant vers lui, une rage sans pareille se dessinant sur son visage.  
><strong>- Ça va ca va, je sais pas ou il est! Moi je suis resté enfermé dans la maison des jeux pendant des millénaires je vous signal! Je suis pas très au courant de leurs affaires!<strong>

La jeune femme s'était calmé , ses traits se décrispant quelque peu.  
>Décidément Aschmédai ne faisait pas dans la dentelle, niveau diplomatie il faudra repasser.<br>**- Pourquoi déteste tu autant les humains?** Fit tranquillement Castiel.

Le démon hésita un instant, comme perdu dans ses pensées.  
><strong>- Tu le sais bien... Comment accepter que des choses aussi faible et bourré de défauts passent avant nous? Enfin les anges quoi. C'est Dieu qui a déclenché tout ca, avec son Amour pour... Pour vous.<strong>

Dean détecta un soupçon de regret dans la voix du métisse.  
>Finalement la haine que portait les démons pour les humains, ce qui les avaient même changé en tant que tel était tout simplement une terrible et irrémédiable jalousie.<p>

**- Pourquoi ne pas avoir eu confiance en Dieu?**  
><strong>- Confiance? Confiance en un mec que presque personne n'a jamais vu? Qui n'explique rien?<strong> Il S'arrêta un instant, regardant Castiel.** La question c'est plutôt comment toi tu peux encore lui faire confiance et croire en lui après ce qu'il t'as fait!**

L'ange déchu baissa le tête, touché par la phrase d'Aschmédai, celui ci continua.  
><strong>- Et je suis loin d'être le seul a penser de cette manière! Les anges vous trahiront les mecs!<strong>  
><strong>- Ils ne sont pas tous comme ca!<strong>  
><strong>- Ceux qui le sont suffiront largement. C'est la merde au Paradis coco, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué .<strong>

Dean ne put s'empêcher de noter que pour quelqu'un qui était resté "enfermé pendant des millénaires" il était au courant de pas mal de choses. Il était évident pour le chasseur qu'Aschmédai ne communiquerait des informations que sur ce qu'il avait envie, il allait falloir jouer de pas mal d'inventivités pour lui tirer les vers du nez.

**- Dieu ne nous a pas abandonné .** Tonna l'ange déchu sur un ton qui n'engageait aucune suite.

Aschmédai le fixa un instant, penchant la tête sur le coté et plissant les yeux comme s'il essayait de le sonder.  
>Cette attitude rappela a Dean celle de Castiel, lorsqu'il cherchait a comprendre quelque chose qui lui était inaccessible.<p>

Le silence retomba doucement sur la petite assemblée, et chacun se détendit perceptiblement. Bobby apporta deux packs de bière, les déposant sur la table basse pour que chacun puisse se servir.  
>Marc en attrapa deux, en tendant une a sa sœur qui refusa silencieusement, puis elle finit par la lui prendre des mains, changeant d'avis lorsque le démon fit remarquer que la bière était <em>"un truc de mec"<em>

De toute évidence, Lætitia n'appréciait pas beaucoup Aschmédai et apparemment c'était réciproque, ils se lancèrent donc dans un concours de boisson, dont le but était de savoir qui pourrait descendre le plus d'alcool a lui tout seul.  
>Très vite ils furent rejoins par le reste de l'équipe, même Castiel s'y colla, semblant trouver l'idée "amusante"<p>

Pour corser le jeu, Bobby amena une série de petits verres et quatre bouteilles d'un alcool inconnu mais extrêmement fort. Selon ses dires, il tenait ca d'un vieil ami, un de plus.  
>Après l'effort, le réconfort, il était temps d'arroser leur partenariat dignement.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel venait de descendre quatre verres d'affilé , lorsqu'il eu terminé le dernier, il fronçât les sourcils, plissant les yeux, fixant son adversaire du moment; Aschmédai.<br>**- Je crois que je commence a sentir quelque chose.** Fit d'il d'une voix posée , laissant penser qu'il était encore loin de rouler sous la table.

Dean l'observait avec de grands yeux, étonné de voir a quel point il tenait bien l'alcool, certainement des restes de son ancienne condition, mais une petite déception naquit tout de même en son fort intérieur, il aurait bien voulu voir l'ange complétement saoul . Un espoir subsistait cependant encore, car pour le démon, boire de l'alcool aussi fort soit il était apparemment l'équivalent de boire un jus de fruit, il le suivit donc sans aucune difficulté .

Ils enchainèrent ainsi pendant prés d'un quart d'heure, sous les regards stupéfiés du reste de l'équipe.  
>Quelque temps plus tard, Castiel sembla abdiquer, complétement Out pour le plus grand plaisir du chasseur qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se marrer en le regardant.<p>

Il était désormais impossible de comprendre la conversation qu'avait l'ange avec le démon, car celui ci s'était mis a parler dans un mélange d'araméen, d'anglais et peut être d'autres langues qui leur étaient inconnu.  
>Aschmédai lui répondait dans la langue de son choix, se mettant a rire lui aussi de temps en temps.<p>

Les chasseurs ne purent capter que quelques bribes de la conversation qui de toute manière avait l'air extrêmement décousue.  
>Un <em>"Tu comprend c'que j'veux dire"<em> ou un _"et a c'moment la"_ leur tombaient dans l'oreille a l'occasion.

**- Cas' t'es complétement bourré !**  
><strong>- Non! Je ne suis pas... Oui je suis bourré !<strong> Lui répondit il, l'air hagard.

Une demi heure plus tard, Dean l'avait trainé jusqu'au canapé , le laissant s'endormir la. Ses cheveux étaient en pétard et il était complétement débraillé . A moitié conscient, il gémissait des mots dans son demi sommeille.  
>Le chasseur put entendre un vague "pas bourré " entre quelques phrases d'araméen et il se mit a rire doucement, lui calant un coussin derrière la tête.<p>

Il revint ensuite auprès du reste du groupe, la fête continuant de plus belle.


	10. Rapprochement

Chapitre numéro 10 ou il y a de la LOVACTION! whaa #_#

* * *

><p>Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux et les rayons de lumière filtrant a travers les volets l'agressèrent.<br>Il leva une main vers son visage, le frottant avec insistance.

Une douleur terrible lui vrilla le crane et doucement, il se remémora la soirée qu'il avait passé la veille.

Il s' était prit une biture de tout les diables.  
>Tout le monde avait finit complétement bourré sauf Aschmédai qui se marrait littéralement en les regardant rouler sous la table.<p>

Saleté de démon, il avait prit un malin plaisir a les provoquer pour leur faire boire encore plus qu'a l'accoutumé .  
>Ha ca, il s'en souviendrait...<p>

Il tenta de se relever mais ce fut vain, comme si un poids sur son corps l'empêchait de bouger.  
>Il insista cependant, repoussant la masse sur le coté .<p>

Le chasseur se repassa les mains sur le visage, cherchant a connecter A plus B, puis, il tourna la tête.  
>Et la, ce fut le drame.<p>

Castiel dormais paisiblement, n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce, même lorsque Dean s'était détaché de lui.

La question tomba sur la tête du Winchester avec la force d'un maillet: Qu'est ce que l'ange faisait la?  
>Ou plutôt, qu'est ce que lui faisait la, car après une rapide inspection des lieux, il comprit qu'ils étaient dans la petite chambre qui avait été assignée a l'ange déchu.<p>

Bon sang mais que s'était il passé hier soir? Il tenta de se remémorer la soirée a toute force.  
>Il se souvint de Castiel endormis sur le canapé ... Lætitia qui avait lancé un tesson de bouteille a la figure d'Aschmédai... Bobby qui tanguait... Sam qui rigolait bêtement devant la télévision éteinte...<p>

Il fronçat un peu plus les sourcils, se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Oui, mais plus tard, plus tard que s'était t-il passé ?

* * *

><p>TEKLILA FLASH BACK<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu fous Marc, lâches le tu vas l'faire tomber! Encore!<strong>

Le grand homme blond fit trois pas de coté , comme pour se rattraper d'une chute providentielle. Il tenait Castiel dans ses larges bras, celui ci complétement dans les vapes ne bougeait pas, profondément endormis.

- **J'le ramène dans sa chambre! C'est pas un endroit pour les anges ici...**  
><strong>- Déchu..<strong> Murmura l'homme qu'il portait sans même ouvrir les yeux.  
>Et Marc commença a grimper les escaliers un a un, non sans quelques difficultés.<p>

**- Et mais c'est pas la marié la hein?**  
><strong>- Si c'est la marié!<strong> Répondit le blond en s'esclaffant, et l'irrémédiable arriva, il tangua en arrière et s'étala de tout son long, Castiel lui tombant dessus.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment et Dean finit par attraper l'ange et le trainer jusque dans l'escalier.

* * *

><p>FIN DU TEKILA FLASH BACK<p>

* * *

><p>Le chasseur resta stoïque, les yeux fixés sur celui avec qui il partageait le lit.<br>Il l'avait donc ramené dans sa chambre... Jusqu'ici, rien de bien grave en somme, d'autant plus qu'il l'avait arraché des bras de Marc, action plutôt chevaleresque en l'occurrence.

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il avait contrecarré les plans du blond, et n'en était pas peu fière! Haha bien fait pour lui!

Mais une expression grave se repeint rapidement sur son faciès.  
>Il l'avait ramené dans sa chambre oui, mais de toute évidence, il n'en était pas ressortit! Ils avaient donc passé la nuit.. ensemble!<p>

A cette conclusion, Dean se sentit pâlir, ou plutôt non, rougir! En fait il ne savait pas trop.  
>Passer la nuit ensemble oui... c'était une chose mais...<p>

Castiel s'était blotti dans l'épaisse couverture et le chasseur se mit en tête d'avoir des réponses a ses questions!  
>Il essaya donc de le dépêtrer de la couverture, tirant dessus de tout les cotés, afin de savoir si l'ange possédait toujours ses vêtements sur lui! S'il était habillé , ce serait une preuve que rien ne s'était passé de plus, s'il ne l'était pas.. Ça se corserait!<p>

Il insista pendant trois bonnes minutes et il entendit Castiel grogner a l'intérieur du cocon. Il s'était littéralement roulé a l'intérieur, impossible de l'en sortir.

Trop pressé d'avoir une réponse a **LA** question existentielle du moment, Dean tira sur un pan de la couverture de toute ses forces, la déroulant brusquement et l'ange fut littéralement propulsé du lit, se heurtant au sol froid et poussiéreux.

Il se redressa lentement, s'accrochant aux draps du lit pour s'aider. Ses yeux bleus, encore embués par le sommeille et quelque peu orageux se fixèrent dans ceux du chasseur.  
><strong>- Euh.. Bonjour Cas'! Bien dormis?<strong>

L'interrogé fronçât les sourcils ne semblant même pas comprendre le sens de la question.  
>Il se releva et s'assit sur le lit dont il avait été éjecté un peu plus tôt.<p>

Au grand soulagement de Dean, Castiel était bien habillé . Il était certes débraillé et semblait tout droit sortir d'une essoreuse, mais il était habillé .  
><strong>- T'as mal quelque part?<strong> Demanda le chasseur un peu inquiet.

L'ange hocha doucement la tête a la positive, fermant les yeux et portant sa main a son front.  
><strong>- Haa les lendemains de cuite...<strong> Soupira Dean en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **Je t'attend en bas, on va sortir l'aspirine.** Et il disparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, laissant Castiel complétement amorphe sur le bord du lit.

* * *

><p>Toute l' équipe s'était réunie dans la cuisine; chacun ayant trouvé une place ou se mettre.<br>Castiel se réveillait doucement avec un chocolat chaud, Dean faisait de même avec un café bien fort.

Aschmédai se tenait près de la fenêtre, une longue plaie déjà a moitié cicatrisée lui barrant le visage.  
><strong>- On t'as jamais dit que t'avais l'alcool mauvais?<strong> Fit t-il a Lætitia qui se massait les tempes, les sourcils froncés.  
><strong>- La ferme...<strong> Se contenta t-elle de répondre.

Bobby avait sortit un gros tube d'aspirine, le laissant sur la table pour que chacun puisse se servir.  
>La journée commençait doucement.<p>

Les Rivers partirent peu de temps après, expliquant qu'ils avaient une affaire a régler et qu'ils reviendraient dans la soirée. Bien sur, les autres ne s'en formalisèrent pas.  
>Âpres tout le dernière fois qu'ils leur avait dit un truc du style, ils avaient disparut pour presque un mois.<p>

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Sam prit l'impala pour aller rejoindre Ruby, prétextant qu'elle avait peut être des infos sur les derniers faits et gestes de Lilith.  
>Bobby lui aussi était de sortie, il devait retrouver une énième vieille connaissance a qui il devait rendre quelques comptes.<p>

Dean, Castiel et Aschmédai seraient donc seul pour la journée et le chasseur décida que ce serait la bonne occasion pour se remettre de la soirée trop arrosée.

* * *

><p>L'ange s'était allongé dans l'herbe, un peu plus loin, observant les nuages défiler dans le ciel bleu. Son mal de tête s'était dissipé grâce aux médicaments que lui avait donné le chasseur un peu plus tôt.<p>

Il se sentait encore assez fatigué et s'était dis que l'alcool n' était pas quelque chose de très intéressant en sois. Il ne se souvenait pas de la moitié de la soirée et le réveille avait été plus que difficile.

Après réflexion, il se demanda pourquoi Dean l'avait tiré de ses rêves, ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de venir le réveiller, surtout de cette manière la, d'autant plus qu'a ce moment la, lui même avait encore les yeux rougit de fatigue. Mais peu importait.

Il soupira de contentement alors qu'une légère brise se levait.  
>le soleil lui chauffait doucement la peau et il se rappela pourquoi a l' époque il aimait tant descendre sur terre et profiter de toute les créations de Dieu.<br>Tout était si beau, si calme, paisible.

Les nuages dessinaient dans le ciel d'étranges formes, arabesques blanches et fumeuses.

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de lui et un corps s'étendre lestement a ses cotés.  
><strong>- Haa belle journée hein?<strong> Fit Dean en s'étirant et en ramena ses bras derrière sa tête.  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>

Ils restèrent ainsi silencieux pendant quelques minutes et comme a son habitude, ce fut Dean qui rompit le silence.  
><strong>- Regarde la bas! Une carabine!<strong> Fit il en tendant le bras vers le ciel.

Castiel le dévisagea quelques secondes, ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir le chasseur.  
>Celui ci se mit a rire.<p>

**- Les nuages peuvent prendre plein de formes différentes!** Expliqua t-il. **Le but c'est d'en voir un maximum!**  
>L'ange le regarda un instant interdit puis se tourna de nouveau vers le ciel, l'observant attentivement.<br>**- Je ne vois pas la carabine.**  
><strong>- Mais siii, la regaaaarde, vers la droite la! A coté du dinosaure!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu veux parler de l'oiseau!<strong>

**- C'est pas un oiseau...** Dean fronçât les sourcils, cherchant a définir ce que son voisin voyait alors que celui ci faisait de même.

Ils détaillèrent ainsi le ciel, en le redessinant au grès de leur imagination, comme l'auraient fait deux enfants pendant prêt d'une heure.

Dean tourna doucement la tête vers son voisin, le regardant un instant. un sourire paisible était peint sur son visage, ses traits étaient détendu, il était serein, une fois de plus.  
>Le chasseur se demanda alors comment faisait l'ange pour prendre les choses avec autant de philosophie.<p>

Il avait l'air heureux parmi eux, parmi les humains. Lui qui avait pourtant perdu tant de pouvoir.. il ne pouvaient désormais plus rivaliser avec les démons avec autant de facilité qu'auparavant, même s'il se révélait être un compagnon d'arme extrêmement efficace.

**- Le Paradis ne te manque pas?** Fit-il se demandant s'il n' était pas en train de mettre les pieds dans le plat.  
>L'ange ne répondit pas tout de suite, les yeux perdu dans l'azure.<p>

**- Si, beaucoup...** Il roula doucement sur le coté , se mettant face a son interlocuteur qui fit de même.** Le Paradis est un endroit merveilleux Dean...Il n'y a pas d'endroit plus beau!**  
><strong>- Ouais, il y fait toujours soleil, les oiseaux gazouillent et on y passe de la musique classique en continue!<strong>

Castiel sourit doucement.  
>- <strong>Cela peut être une possibilité de Paradis oui... En réalité il y en a des millions, autant qu'il y a d'âmes qui y logent. Mais...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis bien ici, avec vous. Tout ce qui nous entoure est l'œuvre de Dieu, et je la trouve particulièrement réussie.<strong>

Dean se perdit un instant dans les yeux bleus de Castiel, réfléchissant a ce qu'il lui avait dit.  
>Jusqu'il y a peu, le chasseur ne croyait absolument pas en Dieu, contrairement a son petit frère qui priait de temps a autres. L'idée que quelqu'un veille sur eux était pour lui quelque chose de ridicule.<br>Pourquoi y aurait il tout ces monstres, toute ces choses tapies dans l'ombre s'il existait réellement? Pourquoi devaient ils subir toute ces épreuves?

A cette époque il croyait encore moins aux anges, des chérubins munis de petites ailes magiques leur permettant de voleter autour des gens, un peu comme des moucherons insupportables.

La religion n'avait jamais été son fort, mais depuis l'apparition de Castiel dans sa vie, tout avait changé .  
>Il avait appris l'existence du Paradis, des anges et même de Dieu! Mais cette révélation avait eu un gout amer pour le chasseur qui avait vite compris que de nouveaux ennemis leur barreraient la route.<p>

Quelque part, considérer les anges de la même manière que les autres créatures qu'ils chassaient depuis toujours était une facilité pour lui.

Il était bien plus simple de combattre quelque chose a coup de fusil a pompe que de lui donner sa confiance.

Il détailla son voisin un instant, se rapprochant imperceptiblement de lui.  
>Castiel était différent des autres. Il avait su l'écouter, prendre ses réflexions et ses questionnements en considération. Il avait même finit par tout abandonner pour le rejoindre dans la bataille.<br>Il avait beaucoup risqué , et beaucoup perdu.

Le chasseur tendit doucement la main et attrapa celle de l'ange en face de lui, lui pressant doucement les doigts.  
>Ce geste n'avait encore rien d'habituel, mais Dean appréciait son contact. Il y avait quelque chose de reposant et d'agréable dans sa chaleur.<br>Une pureté qui n'avait pas d'égale, plutôt logique venant d'un ange, bien qu'il sois déchu.

Et dans un mouvement emprunt de grâce, l'ange rompit l'espace qui les séparait, posant ses lèvres sur celle du chasseur dans un baiser rapide et chaste.

Une sensation de bien être envahit soudain le Winchester qui comme par reflex fermât les yeux, appréciant les lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes, mais le baiser fut si fugace, qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre.

Une fois séparé , Dean cligna des yeux, ne sachant pas exactement quoi penser. Il était tout simplement choqué .  
>Choqué oui, c'était le mot, mais par quoi? Par le baiser lui même ou pour son coté éphémère?<p>

Il y avait un gout de trop peu dans ce qui venait de se passer, et cela inquiéta relativement le chasseur qui se demandait ce qui lui arrivait.  
>Que Castiel l'embrasse... C'était une chose oui, après tout il lui avait avoué ses sentiments depuis un bon moment maintenant. Mais que lui apprécie et en réclame plus?<br>Non, c'était inconcevable.

Son estomac se mit soudain a se tordre, une terrible angoisse montant en lui.  
>Il ne comprenait plus ses sentiments, ne les suivait plus, depuis quand avaient ils tant évolué ? A quel moment?<p>

Ce matin il se réveillait aux cotés de Castiel et maintenant il avait envie de l'embrasser? ca n'avait ni queue ni tête, du moins pour l'instant, il ne comprenait rien a ce qu'il se passait dans son fort intérieur.

Il devait fuir, c'était indiscutable. C'est ce qu'il devait faire, s'éloigner pour y réfléchir au calme.  
>Dean se leva donc brusquement et se mit a marcher droit devant lui sans se poser plus de question, laissant l'ange sur place sans aucune explication.<br>Celui ci s'était a moiti relevé , le regardant partir sans savoir quoi faire ni quoi dire.  
>Le vent souffla en une violente bourrasque et il frissonna. Les nuages s'assombrirent dans le ciel, présageant un orage.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean entra en trombe dans la petite maison, se dirigea dans la cuisine espérant y trouver une bonne bière bien fraiche. Finalement, il n'avait pas encore eu sa dose d'alcool et ses exploits de la veille ne lui avait pas suffit.<p>

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la pièce, il tomba nez a nez avec Aschmédai qui tenait a bout de bras un gros chat, s'apprêtant a le plonger dans une cocotte remplie d'eau bouillante.  
><strong>- Putain mais qu'est ce que tu fous!<strong> Hurla t-il se précipitant sur le démon et lui arrachant la bête des mains.  
><strong>- Bah j'fais la bouffe<strong>.  
><strong>- Tu fais QUOI?<strong>  
><strong>- J'avais rien a faire et j'ai pas le droit de sortir sous peine de me faire casser la gueule.. Alors je me suis dis que je pourrais me rendre utile en vous préparant a manger!<strong>  
>Le chasseur le regarda un instant, interdit. Soudain le chat qu'il tenait toujours se tordit et s'échappa de ses mains, s'enfuyant en miaulant.<p>

**- Bon, écoute Alf.. C'est TRES gentil de ta part, mais on mange pas de chat ici!**  
><strong>- Je ne m'appelle pas Afl <strong>

**- Oui bah ya un air de famille!**

Le démon le regarda de travers, ne comprenant ni la référence, ni ou il voulait en venir.  
>Dean se mit alors a fouiller dans tout les placards de la cuisine, et finit par dénicher un gros bouquin poussiéreux qui ne semblait jamais avoir servit.<br>Il lui flanqua dans les bras.  
>Le métisse passa sa main sur la couverture, retirant une épaisseur de poussière afin de lire le titre: <em>"Les bonnes recettes de Mamie Lova"<em>  
><strong>- Inspire toi de ca!<strong> Lui indiqua t-il, tapotant sur l'ouvrage avant de sortir de la pièce, levant les main au ciel en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ca.

Aschmédai ouvrit le livre, le nez retroussé , feuilletant négligemment le contenu.  
><strong>- Ca a l'air dégueu...<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel avait finit par rentrer quelque heures plus tard, le vent s'étant considérablement renforcé a l'extérieur.<br>Il traversa le salon, ne trouvant personne et tomba sur Aschmédai dans la cuisine.  
><strong>- J'ai trouvé une recette qui a l'air pas mal.<strong> Expliqua t-il alors qu'il jetait des morceaux de viande dans une poêle, celles ci prit littéralement feu sans que cela n'étonne le démon.  
><strong>- Y'avait pas de poulet mais j'ai chopé un rat.. Gros comme ca!<strong> Il mit ses mains l'une en face de l'autre avec une distance d'a peu près dix centimètres, il semblait extrêmement fier de lui.

L'ange se demanda si les rats se mangeaient réellement, mais l'odeur de la viande qui cuisait n'avait rien de choquant. Il félicita donc le démon d'avoir trouvé une occupation et lui assura que tout le monde serait certainement content d'avoir un bon repas pour ce soir.  
>Puis il sortit de la petite pièce et se dirigea vers sa chambre.<p>

Les événement qui s'étaient produit un peu plus tôt l'avait laissé perplexe.  
>Peut être n'aurait il pas du "embrasser" Dean. Cependant, après observation de son environnement, et notamment a travers la télévision, c'était ainsi que l'ont communiqué son amour et son attachement pour une personne.<br>Il aimait Dean, et l'avait senti perdu et triste, il lui avait donc paru naturelle de faire ce geste de tendresse.  
>Peut être n'avait il pas saisi toute sa porté , car le chasseur n'avait pas eu l'air d'apprécier plus que cela.<br>Une sensation de remord et de tristesse l'envahit alors, se rappelant que Dean ne partageait pas ses sentiments.  
>Son geste l'avait sans doute heurté , et il se décida a s'excuser dès qu'il le recroiserait.<p>

Il entra tranquillement dans sa chambrette, refermant la porte derrière lui, et sursauta a la vu d'une personne assise sur son lit.  
><strong>- Dean!<strong>  
><strong>- Cas'...<strong> Il fit un geste de la main lui indiquant de s'approcher. L'ange s'exécuta sans poser de question, s'assaillant a ses cotés. **Il faut qu'on parle.**  
>L'ange hocha la tête silencieusement, se demandant si l'autre était en colère. Il fixa son regard dans les yeux verts du chasseur, cherchant a saisir une expression au vol.<br>**- Tu sais pour tout a l'heure...**  
><strong>- Je suis désolé Dean, je n'aurais pas du...<strong> Il baissa la tête tout en s'excusant.

Dean lui releva doucement le visage d'une main, et dans un geste maladroit, posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange.  
>Elles étaient si douces et chaudes que sa tête lui en tournait, une sensation de bien être l'envahissant, comme pour la première fois.<br>Au diable les idées préconçues, la peur de l'autre et de l'inconnu, sa vie serait trop courte pour qu'il n'en profite pas au maximum. Cela avait jusqu'ici était sa devise, il avait donc décidé de la suivre jusqu'au bout.  
>Il passa sa main dans le coup de l'ange, rapprochant un peu plus sont visage, voulant approfondir le baiser. Mais celui ci resta chaste, ne semblant pas vouloir aller plus loin.<br>Ils se détachèrent finalement, se fixant toujours.

Le chasseur se demanda alors si Castiel était devenu sa nouvelle petite amie.

* * *

><p>Et voilaaaa! <strong>ENFIN<strong> le baiser! Oui je sais, dixième chapitre c'est pas trop tôt!

Dites moi ce que vous en pensaaaaait! une tite review si ca vous a plut! (ou pas!)


	11. Death Takes a Holiday

Et voila le 11 ème chapitre! Merci a Mayryanne, elida17 et zaika pour leur Reviouuuuus! Et oui, bien sur il y aura une évolution dans la relation entre Castiel et Dean! #_#  
>J'espère que la suite vous plaira!<p>

Plein d'action dans ce chapitre whaa!

* * *

><p>La nuit était doucement tombée, amenant avec elle la pluie et l'orage. A la grande surprise de l' équipe, les Rivers furent comme convenu de retour dans la soirée.<p>

Bobby n'avait pas pu reprendre contact avec la personne qu'il recherchait, et Sam, quand a lui n'avait pas de nouvelles concernant l'apocalypse et particulièrement son déclenchement.  
>Tout le monde s' était donc retrouvé autour de la table, les mines inquiètes alors qu'Aschmédai les servait un a un.<p>

**- Tu as suivit une des recettes du livres que je t'ai trouvé ?** Demanda Dean en reniflant le morceau de viande en sauce qui se trouvait dans son assiette.  
><strong>- Ouais a peu près!<strong> Fit le démon. **Mais avec du chat ca aurait été meilleur!**

Le groupe de chasseur se regardèrent les uns les autres, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu et une vague de méfiance s'abattit dans la pièce.  
>Seul Castiel semblait ne pas se poser de question, ayant entamé son assiette sans broncher.<br>**- C'est très bon Aschmédai!**  
><strong>- Ho c'est rien, la cuisine en fait c'est un peu comme les maths.<strong>

Marc fronçât les sourcils, ne voyant pas très bien le rapport, mais haussa les épaules et finit par gouter a son tour. Voyant qu'il ne tombait pas raide mort, les autres le suivirent et finalement ils apprécièrent tous plus ou moins le plat que le démon leur avait préparé avec "amour"

**- Et pour Lilith alors? Aucune nouvelle?**  
><strong>- Non, aucune!<strong> Répondit Sam d'un air sombre.** Ruby pense qu'il se trame quelque chose. Elle n'est pas loin d'avoir brisé tout les sceaux dont elle a besoin, et pourtant il ne se passe plus rien depuis des jours...**  
><strong>- Le calme avant la tempête..<strong> Murmura Bobby en terminant de manger et en se levant pour chercher quelques bières.

**- De notre coté on a récupéré quelques infos.** Lança Lætitia.** Pour déclencher l'apocalypse il ne lui suffirait pas de détruire n'importe quel sceaux, du moins, plus maintenant.**  
><strong>- Et d'où tu sais ca?<strong> Demanda Aschmédai un sourire en coin, n'y croyant de toute évidence pas.  
><strong>- En cassant les quatre pattes d'un de tes congénères.<strong>

Le métisse lui lança un regard de travers, son sourire ne s'effaçant cependant pas.  
><strong>- Ça expliquerait le ralentissement...<strong> Fit Bobby, ignorant la joute verbale qui se profilait.  
><strong>- Putain mais c'est des conneries.. ils ont aucune info, ils sont trop con pour comprendre comment ca fonctionne!<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pas c'que disait ton petit camarade quand j'lui ai fait boire un litre d'eau bénite!<strong>  
><strong>- Il vous a menti! C'est ce qu'on sait faire de mieux!<strong>  
><strong>- Alors explique moi pourquoi je devrais plus te croire toi?<strong>

Aschmédai croisa les bras, semblant abandonner la bataille.  
><strong>- De toute façon j'm'en tape de vos histoires d'apocalypse...C'est de la merde.<strong>  
>Lætitia se leva brusquement de sa chaise, les deux mains sur la table.<p>

**- Sauver l'humanité , c'est loin d'être de la merde!**  
>Le démon lui fit face, menaçant.<br>**- Hooo que si c'est de la merde! Et personnellement j'en ai strictement rien a foutre de votre sort!**  
><strong>- Ha ouais? Et si j'te fracassait ta jolie petite bouille t'aurais peut être plus de considération?<strong>  
><strong>- Essaye toujours!<strong>

**- On se calme les gamins, sinon c'est la douche froide qui vous attend.** Marmonnant le vieux chasseur, faisant référence aux trombes d'eau qui se déversaient a l'extérieur.

Les deux se ravisèrent, se tournant chacun dans une direction différente.

**- Quelqu'un re veut du rat?**

Un silence morbide tomba et tous pâlirent de manière significative, sauf Castiel qui refusa poliment.

* * *

><p><strong>- On a une affaire.<strong>  
>Sam, Dean et Castiel s'étaient réunis autour de Bobby.<br>Les Rivers étaient repartit a la recherche d'informations concernant l'apocalypse et les démons, et ils restaient en contact avec eux, leur donnant régulièrement des nouvelles.

**- Dans la petite ville de Greybull dans l'État du Wyoming.** Commença t-il. **Cela fait une semaine et demi qu'il n'y a plus aucun mort la bas.**

Les chasseurs restèrent interdit.  
><strong>- Et?<strong>  
><strong>- Et tu trouve ca normal toi, que plus personne ne meurt? Pas une crise cardiaque, plus de mort par maladie ni par accident de circulation? Un mec s'est fait renverser par une voiture, et il s'en sors "miraculeusement"... Un autre se fait agresser a coup de couteau et encore une fois, le "miracle"!..<strong>

Les frères échangèrent un regard, en effet ca n'avait rien de naturel, peut être devraient ils enquêter sur cette histoire.  
><strong>- On se met en route tout de suite!<strong> Finit par envoyer Dean, se levant dans la foulée . **La meilleur chose a faire c'est d'aller sur place voir ce qui se trame la bas.**

Son frère et l'ange le suivirent sans rien ajouter, mais Aschmédai se mit soudain dans leur passage, le regard déterminé .  
><strong>- je viens avec vous!<strong>  
><strong>- Pas question!<strong>  
><strong>- Mais putain, je peux vous aider!<strong>  
><strong>- Hier soir tu disais justement que t'en avait rien a foutre de notre cause!<strong> Fit remarquer Bobby en croisant les bras, un sourcil relevé .  
><strong>- Ho.. C'était pour déconner...<strong>  
><strong>- De toute manière c'est non.<strong>

Le démon fit demi tour en jurant a toute force, insultant les chasseur jusqu'à leur cinquième génération avant de disparaitre a l'étage.

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait a toute allure sous la pluie qui fouettait son toit, raisonnant a l'intérieur de l'habitacle.<p>

Du coté passager, Sam avait le regard perdu vers l'extérieur. Le conducteur quand a lui, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil dans le rétro-viseur.  
>Les événements qui s'étaient produit la veille ne cessaient de lui revenir en mémoire et il y avait réfléchis toute la nuit.<p>

Castiel l'embrassant et lui embrassant Castiel.

L'idée avait fait son bonhomme de chemin dans l'esprit du chasseur, et il avait conclu que non, il n'était absolument pas homosexuel, mais que oui, il appréciait le contact des lèvres de Castiel sur les siennes. Rien de bien grave.

Et puis, quelque part, pouvait ont réellement considérer Castiel comme un homme a part entière? Après tout il avait été un ange pendant des siècles avant ca, et s'il se rappelait bien les passages de la bible qui y faisaient référence, les anges n'avaient pas de sexe.  
>Donc, en réalité , on pouvait supposer que Castiel n'avait pas de genre.<p>

L'explication satisfaisait Dean qui se sentait alors libre de ses choix, se délestant d'un poids considérable des épaules. Il pouvait désormais rêvasser et repenser a ces lèvres douces sans culpabiliser.

Quoi qu'il y avait encore une chose qui pour la chasseur était claire, il était hors de question de mettre les autres au courant de sa relation naissante avec l'ange. Pas qu'il pensait que son entourage le rejetterait pour ca, bien sur que non, mais il n'avait pas envie d'essuyer les moqueries et insinuations en tout genres.  
>En d'autre terme, il ne se sentait pas encore prêt pour ca.<br>Mais il ne préférait pas le formuler de cette façon, ca faisait vraiment trop.. gay.

La grosse voiture noire s'engagea dans la ville de leur destination. Au bout de quelques heures de route, l'orage avait cessé , laissant briller un soleil pale, quelque peu timide, se cachant derrière de gros nuages gris.  
>Il s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes plus tard sur une place, sortant tout les trois, claquant les portes derrière eux.<p>

Autour d'eux, tout semblait normal. Les gens faisaient leur courses, allé travailler, les enfants jouaient au parc...  
><strong>- Que se passe t-il ici?<strong>

La voix grave de Castiel attirèrent leur attention.  
><strong>- Je vois pas de T-rex furax ni de singe géant dans le coin..<strong>  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas normal..<strong> Continua l'ange semblant chercher quelque choses des yeux.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Cas?<strong> Finit par demander Dean un peu plus sérieusement.

L'ange resta un instant silencieux, tournant la tête de gauche a droite, faisant un tour sur lui même.  
>-<strong> Elles ont disparue.<strong>  
><strong>- Qui ca "Elles"?<strong>  
><strong>- Les faucheuses d'âmes<strong>

Un frisson parcouru le corps du chasseur alors qu'il entendait les mots prononcés par l'homme en face de lui.  
><strong>- Tu veux parler.. de la mort?<strong> Demanda Sam, le regard inquiet.  
>Castiel hocha doucement la tête a la positive avant de continuer.<br>**- Nous devrions en voir quelques une parcourir la ville...**  
><strong>- Tu peux voir la mort Cas?<strong>  
>Celui ci tourna ses yeux bleus et les fixa dans ceux de l'ainée des Winchester, inexpressif.<br>**- Oui.**

Pour Dean, il y avait quelque chose de tout a fait glauque au fait que Castiel ai gardé cette capacité a voir les faucheuses, étant lui même devenu mortel, mais le chasseur n'insista pas, considérant l'information comme désormais acquise.  
><strong>- Ça explique donc l'absence de décès dans le coin!<strong> Fit Sam en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches. **Tu as une idée de ce qui pourrait provoquer ca?**

L'ange sembla réfléchir un instant, fronçant les sourcils.  
><strong>- Quelque chose les as mise en fuite... Mais quoi? Il faudrait pouvoir entrer en contact avec l'une d'entre elles..<strong>  
><strong>- Comment on peut faire ca?<strong>  
><strong>- Il faudrait passer de l'autre coté !<strong>

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard incertain, déglutissant.  
><strong>- Passer de l'autre coté ?<strong> répéta Sam, l'inquiétude se reflétant dans sa voix.  
><strong>- Oui. C'est faisable avec l'aide d'un médium..<strong>

Quelques minutes plus tard Dean était déjà au téléphone avec Bobby et après une vague explication de se qu'ils avaient pu constater sur place, le vieux chasseur lui indiqua qu'il partait pour les rejoindre. Le Winchester ne comprit pas tout de suite les raisons de son interlocuteur, mais supposa qu'il ramènerait avec lui Pamela, ou un autre médium de sa connaissance pour leur filer un coup de main.  
>En l'attendant, les trois hommes s'installèrent dans un petit bar sympathique non loin de la.<p>

**- Une ville ou on ne meurt pas...** Fit Sam l'air songeur. **Nous qui passons notre temps a essayer de sauver le plus de personnes possible, nous voila maintenant a vouloir qu'ils meurt!**  
><strong>- Il ne doit pas y avoir d'interférences avec les lois naturelles de la vie.<strong> Expliqua Castiel sur un ton neutre.

Le plus jeune des Winchester soupira. Combien de fois l'avaient ils pourtant fait eux même? A coup de contrat démoniaque et de courses après la montre. Castiel lui même avait sauvé Dean de l'Enfer, bien sur il lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant, mais pouvait ont considérer que cela n'allait pas a l'encontre de ces fameuses lois?

Il resta cependant silencieux, conscient qu'ils se devaient de tirer les choses au clair dans cette ville.  
>Et s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau sceau?<p>

Sam sentit son sang bouillonner dans ses veines a cette idée.  
>Chaque jours qui passaient, chaque nouvelles rencontres avec Ruby le rendait plus fort.<br>Et dans sa tête, la même idée fixe; combattre et vaincre Lilith une bonne fois pour toute afin que tout retourne dans l'ordre et ce définitivement.

Au bout de quelques heures d'attente, Bobby se montra enfin dans le bar, il les avait retrouvé sans trop de difficultés grâce aux indications que Sam lui avait envoyé par texto.  
>Mais a la stupeur générale, il n'était pas seul, et ce n'était pas Pamela qui l'accompagnait.<p>

A coté de lui, Aschmédai marchait tranquillement, regardant tout autour de lui, semblant apprécier l'endroit.  
>Ils s'assirent a leur table et le vieux chasseur leur expliqua alors la présence du démon.<br>**- Impossible de convaincre Paméla de nous aider..** Fit il résigné. **Elle ne veut plus entendre parler de l'apocalypse, c'était comme si elle avait peur d'y laisser sa peau.**  
><strong>- Mais j'peux faire mieux qu'elle!<strong> Ajouta Aschmédai en découvrant toute ses dents. **Un voyage de l'autre coté , rien de plus simple!**

Pour l'occasion, le démon avait été habillé de façon plus moderne, car jusqu'ici il avait gardé ses vêtements beiges plus adaptés aux plaines arides qu'aux grandes villes.

Il arborait désormais un pantalon noir trop large et un sweat a capuche vert orné du logo d'une équipe de baseball inconnue au bataillon.  
>Il ressemblait a un adolescent typique, quoi qu'a tendance punk, avec ses cheveux décolorés a l'extrême, a cela près que son bandeau et ses lourdes boucles d'oreilles juraient terriblement avec le reste.<br>La balafre que lui avait faites Lætitia quelques jours plus tôt avait quand a elle complétement disparue.  
><strong>- Un pas de travers et on te ramène illico, c'est compris?<strong>  
><strong>- Je serais sage comme une image!<strong> Répondit le métisse avec un air qui fit frissonner Dean

* * *

><p>Dean, Sam, Castiel et Aschmédai s'étaient trouvé une chambre dans un motel, ayant besoin d'un endroit isolé et calme pour réaliser le rituel.<p>

Bobby avait finit par les laisser, prétextant qu'il avait encore pas mal de chose a régler, et il était remonté dans sa vieille camionnette sans plus d'explication.

**- Bon, Allongez vous. Si j'ai bien compris votre plan, complétement con, mais bon, passons... Vous passez de l'autre coté pour retrouver la faucheuse et la "sauver"**  
><strong>- Ouais c'est ca!<strong> Répondit Dean, fier de son idée.  
><strong>- Mais vous n'aurez plus la capacité de toucher quoi que ce sois, vous serez en quelques sortes des fantômes, comment combattrez vous la choses qui fait fuir les faucheuse?<strong> Demanda Castiel dont l'inquiétude marquait le visage.

**- On a combattu pas mal de poltergeist, et ils sont loin d'être inoffensif!**  
><strong>- Mais ca fait des années qu'ils sont a l'état de fantôme espèce de débile.. Enfin bref, je suppose que c'est votre rôle de héro qui vous fait faire les pires conneries possibles!<strong>  
><strong>- Exactement!<strong>

Le démon soupira mais n'insista pas, leur indiquant de fermer les yeux et de se détendre un maximum. Il mélangea quelques herbes qu'il avait ramené de chez Bobby avec son propre sang noir, se coupant rapidement le poignet sans même ciller, puis appliqua la mixture sur les fronts des chasseurs étendus.

Il attendit quelques minutes, jusqu'à entendre leurs respirations devenir plus régulière puis se pencha sur Sam, lui murmurant a l'oreille.  
><strong>- Lorsque je vous direz de vous réveiller, vous le ferais c'est compris bande d'arriéré mentaux?<strong>

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la petite fenêtre qui éclairait la chambre.  
><strong>- Il va falloir rester sur ses gardes.<strong> Prévint-il, le regard dans le vague.  
>Castiel Acquiesçât, s'asseyant sur le bord du lit ou était allongé Dean.<p>

Celui ci se releva, regardant autour de lui. De toute évidence, le rituel n'avait absolument pas fonctionné .  
><strong>- Hey Aschmédai... Je suis toujours réveillé !<strong> Lança t-il au démon qui se tenait un peu plus loin, dos a lui. Mais celui ci ne répondit pas, semblant l'ignorer.

Le chasseur fronçât les sourcils tout en se relevant, jetant un œil sur Castiel qui priait, assis sur le lit.  
><strong>- Hey Cas!<strong>

Aucune réaction.

Dean tourna le regard vers le lit ou il était allongé un peu plus tôt et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Il y était toujours. Endormis.  
><strong>- Apparemment ca a bien marché .<strong> Fit son frère qui s'était relevé un peu après lui.  
>L'ainée acquiesçât silencieusement, interdit.<p>

La sensation de se voir sois même, allongé et inconscient était vraiment étrange.  
>Mais il n'y avait pas une minute a perdre, et déjà ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie, déterminé a résoudre cette affaire le plus rapidement possible.<br>Pas qu'être a l'extérieur de son propre corps était angoissant, mais en fait, si quand même un peu.

**- Hey Sam.** L'interpelé tourna la tête vers son frère. Celui ci lui désigna la fenêtre d'une petite maison un peu plus loin ou il put voir le visage d'un petit garçon la quitter précipitamment.  
><strong>- Si on est des fantômes, on est pas sensé nous voir non?<strong>  
><strong>- Donc encore moins se cacher a notre vu!<strong>

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que les deux chasseurs se dirige vers la petite habitation.  
>Ils y pénétrèrent sans aucune difficultés , découvrant rapidement leur nouvelles capacités , notamment celle a traverser les murs.<br>Dean se dit qu'être un fantôme avait tout de même pas mal d'avantage au final.  
>Ils grimpèrent a l'étage, entrant dans la chambrette d'où donnait la fenêtre.<p>

Un petit garçon au cheveux noirs se trouvait la, se tournant dans leur direction.  
><strong>- Qui.. Qui êtes vous?<strong> Demanda t-il incertain, effrayé .  
><strong>- On est des amis! On est comme toi, ne t'inquiète pas! Moi c'est Sam et lui c'est Dean<strong> Répondit le plus grand, levant ses mains dans un signe rassurant.

**- Moi c'est Cole...Vous venez pas pour me faire disparaitre?**  
>Dean lança un regard a son frère qui le lui rendit.<br>**- Dis moi, qu'est il arrivé a la personne qui voulait t'emmener avec elle?**  
>L'enfant sembla hésiter un instant, se tournant vers la fenêtre.<br>**- Une fumée noire l'a emporté ..** Expliqua t-il d'un air lointain. **Une fumée effrayante...**

Pour Dean et Sam, cela ne faisait aucun doute, ils avaient a faire a un démon. Mais pourquoi s'en prenait il aux faucheuses?  
>La mission qui se présentaient a eux s'annonçait plus difficile que prévue.<p>

Soudain, des pas se fit entendre dans l'escalier et la porte de la chambre d'enfant s'ouvrit en grand. Une femme au longs cheveux noirs et au visage marqué par la fatigue fit son apparition.  
>Les deux hommes et l'enfant se turent, l'observant silencieusement. il était impossible pour elle de les voir mais ses yeux passèrent tout de même sur eux, sans s'arrêter cependant.<br>**- Cole... Cole mon petit, je sais que tu es la **

**- maman...**  
>Elle se mit a rire nerveusement.<br>**- Je dois devenir dingue..** Fit elle pour elle même, se prenant le visage dans les mains.

L'enfant se précipita alors a l'autre bout de la pièce, attrapa un ballon et le lança doucement sur sa mère. Celle ci sursauta violemment, se tournant précipitamment dans la direction d'où venait la balle. Ses yeux cernés cherchaient a voir l'invisible, tournant de la gauche vers la droite de manière convulsive.

**- Cole.. c'est toi? Mon dieu Je deviens folle folle folle...** Puis doucement, elle se redirigea vers la sortie, les épaules affaissées, refermant la porte derrière elle.

**- Je dois rester ici pour elle.** Expliqua l'enfant devant les regards interrogatifs des deux hommes. **Pour la protéger.**  
>Les chasseurs se regardèrent un instant, restant silencieux, puis Sam reprit.<p>

**- Dis moi Cole, comment fais tu pour déplacer les objets comme ca?**  
><strong>- Ho ca, c'est facile! Il suffit de se concentrer très fort, et ca finit par bouger!<strong> Expliqua t-il.

Dean, après l'avoir écouté attentivement, chercha quelque chose sur lequel tenter sa chance. Il opta pour la même balle sur laquelle avait jeté son dévolu Cole un peu plus tôt. Il se concentra de toute ses forces, ne la lâchant pas des yeux, mais rien ne bougea.

**- Il faut y mettre toute sa colère!** Ajouta l'enfant tout en se retournant vers l'armoire, celle ci s'ouvrit soudainement et tout les vêtements qu'elle contenait s'envolèrent dans la pièce.  
>Sam tenta sa chance et parvint a faire tomber un pot a crayon qui se trouvait sur le bureau d'enfant.<p>

Après une bonne demi heure d'entrainement, ils parvenaient a déplacer quelques objets, mais jamais très lourd. Cole leur expliqua qu'a force d'entrainement on devenait capable de soulever des choses de plus en plus pesante et avec de plus en plus de force.  
>Cela rappela a Dean les multiples bagarres qu'ils avaient déjà eu avec des esprits errants et il grimaça.<p>

Ils finirent par descendre tout les trois a l'étage du dessous et soudain, ils se retrouvèrent face a une femme au cheveux courts et sombres. Elle était plutôt charmante se dit rapidement Dean, mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait rien d'humain.  
><strong>- Encore toi!<strong> Fit elle en regardant l'ainé des Winchester, une expression contrite se dessinant sur son visage.  
>Celui ci prit un air surprit<p>

**- Euh.. On s'est déjà vu quelque part?**  
><strong>- Tu ne te souviens de rien...<strong> Elle s'approcha de lui et plaqua son visage sur le siens, l'embrassant fougueusement sous le regard médusé de Sam.  
>Une vague de souvenirs déferla alors dans la tête de Dean, lui provocant un terrible mal de tête. Il se recula, se détachant de l'étrange femme.<p>

**- Tessa...**  
><strong>- Te voila mis a jour!<strong> Fit elle avec un sourire, puis elle se tourna vers l'enfant qui se cachait derrière Sam.  
><strong>- Cole, il est temps pour toi de me suivre..<strong> Fit elle d'une voix douce.

**- Attend! Il se passe quelque chose de pas normal ici! On pense que tu es en danger!** La prévint le chasseur, se souvenant désormais a qui ils avaient a faire; la mort en personne, du moins, l'une de ses représentantes.

**- Vos histoires ne m'intéresse pas. Je viens pour faire en sorte que les choses se déroulent comme elles se doivent.** Fit elle sur un ton tranchant.** Cole, tu dois venir avec moi...**

L'enfant allait refuser quand soudain, une fumée noire débarqua dans la petite maison, passant par l'une des fenêtres, elle envahit toute la pièce, aveuglant momentanément toute les personnes présentes, puis, quelques secondes plus tard, elle était repartie, Tessa avec elle.

**- Et merde!**


	12. Sauver la Mort

Beaucoup d'action, un peu de gore, et un peu d'amour dans ce chapitre!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Sam fit un tour sur lui même cherchant la jeune femme des yeux. Elle avait complétement disparue.<br>Rapidement, il se tourna vers l'enfant qui semblait terrorisé .  
><strong>- Cole! Est ce que tu te souviens de ou été allait la fumée noire, la première fois que tu l'a vu?<strong>

Il hocha doucement la tête, fixant son regard dans celui du chasseur qui s'était accroupit pour se mettre a sa hauteur.  
><strong>- Ou était ce?<strong>  
><strong>- Promettez moi d'abord qu'elle me laissera tranquille...<strong>

Le chasseur hésita un instant, levant les yeux vers son frère qui ne dit rien.  
><strong>- On te le promet!<strong> Mentit il a contre cœur.

L'enfant se dirigea alors vers la sortie de la maison, et indiqua une direction aux deux hommes.  
><strong>- Elle était partit vers le funérarium..<strong>

Ils le remercièrent rapidement, lui conseillant de rester la ou il était et se dirigèrent a grands pas dans la direction indiquée.  
>Il ne leur fallut que quelques minutes pour rejoindre le grand bâtiment et a leur grande surprise, d'étranges signes avaient été dessinés tout le long de ses parois. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que cela pouvaient bien vouloir signifier et Castiel leur manqua alors terriblement.<p>

Ils décidèrent de ne pas y prêter attention plus que cela et franchirent la grande porte du funérarium. Après quelques minutes de marche et de murs traversés, ils arrivèrent dans une immense salle mal éclairée. En son centre, deux personnes étaient allongés et attachés sur de lourdes dalles de pierre, de loin, ils reconnurent l'une d'entre elles comme étant Tessa.

Autour d'eux avait été griffonné un immense pentacle, entouré de divers autres signes inconnus, certainement un piège qui les empêchaient de s'enfuir.

**- Comme on se retrouve!**

Les deux chasseurs se retournèrent de concert et se retrouvèrent face au visage emascillé d'Alastair.  
><strong>- Ha, votre ange gardien ne vous a pas accompagné ?<strong> Un sourire mauvais se dessina sur ses lèvres minces alors qu'il se dirigeait lentement vers les deux faucheuses. **Ou devrais je dire, ange déchu! nt nt nt comme c'est domage..Je me suis renseigné a son sujet..J'ai envoyé un ami s'occuper personnellement de lui!**

Dean serra les poings, sentant une haine incontrôlée monter en lui.  
>Le démon sortit de sa poche une petite faucille a moitié rouillée et entailla le bras de l'un de ses captifs, le faisant gémir.<br>**- Quel objet fascinant n'est ce pas? Capable de tuer jusqu'à la mort elle même!**

Et comme pour illustrer ses paroles, il planta l'arme dans la gorge de sa victime, l'ouvrant dans un mouvement sec. Celle ci disparue dans un hurlement a glacer le sang.  
><strong>- Je tiens ca d'un des cavaliers de l'apocalypse... L'apocalypse Mm..<strong> Il fit mine de se perdre dans ses pensées, levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste théâtral. **Ca doit vous dire quelque chose non?**

Il leva une main dans leur direction, un sourire mauvais peint sur le visage, mais rien ne se produisit.  
><strong>- On est des fantômes, tu ne peux rien contre nous!<strong> lança Sam, prêt a en découdre, mais a peine avait il finit sa phrase qu'une chaine s'enroula autour d'eux, les faisant prisonnier.

**- Je ne peux "presque" rien contre vous, tu veux dire!**  
><strong>- Du fer...<strong> Grogna Dean. Ils étaient désormais piégé , incapable de faire un seul mouvement.

* * *

><p>Aschmédai se retourna vers Castiel qui avait interrompu ses prières.<br>**- Quelqu'un vient.**  
><strong>- Un démon?<strong>

En un mouvement brusque, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un homme a l'allure robuste pénétra dans la pièce. Ses yeux étaient entièrement noir.  
><strong>- Toi t'as frappé a la mauvaise porte...<strong> Fit le métisse, penchant la tête sur le coté avec une expression de défi.

L'autre démon le regarda avec attention et son visage se décomposa au fur et a mesure qu'il comprenait a qui il avait affaire.  
><strong>- C'est impossible...<strong>  
><strong>- Et si connard!<strong> Et a peine avait il terminé de l'insulter qu'il se précipita dans sa direction, lui sautant littéralement dessus, le plaquant violemment au sol.

**- J'peux peut être pas te tuer pour l'instant, mais rien ne m'empêche de m'amuser un peu!**  
>Il attrapa la gorge de l'homme qu'il dominait, serrant si fort que ses doigts s'enfoncèrent sous sa peau.<p>

Castiel commença a prononcer un exorcisme et alors que le démon commençait a vomir du sang, la fumée noire tant redoutée sortit du corps, le laissant la, tel une coquille vide.

Aschmédai se releva, essuyant négligemment sa main couverte de sang sur son pantalon.  
><strong>- On forme une bonne équipe!<strong>

Alors qu'ils pensaient être désormais tranquille, trois hommes supplémentaires entrèrent dans la pièce.

* * *

><p><strong>- Dean... Mon cher Dean... Entre toi et Sam tu as toujours été mon préféré !<strong>  
>Alastair tournait tranquillement autour de Tessa, jouant avec sa faucille tout en parlant<p>

**- Peut etre pour ton coté consciencieux.. Tu aimes le travail bien fait!**  
>Il planta la lame dans l'avant bras de la jeune femme, remontant lentement jusqu'à son coude.<br>**- Mais tu as tes faiblesses...**

Dean et Sam fulminaient, quand soudain, le plus jeune remarqua un énorme lustre qui pendait au plafond, juste au dessus de Tessa et du démon. Il donna quelques discrets coups de coude a son frère pour attirer son attention.

Une fois fait, et se mettant rapidement d'accord d'un regard, ils se mirent a se concentrer de toute leurs forces sur la base de l'objet, cherchant a briser ses jointures.  
><strong>- Il y a ton cher petit frère bien sur; Sammy...<strong>

Le démon continuait de lentement torturer la faucheuse, prenant son temps, se délectant de chacun de ses tressaillements.  
><strong>- Et maintenant il y a.. Castiel!<strong>

L'ainé des Winchester sentit sa fureur augmenter a chacun des mots prononcés par Alastair, et faisait en sorte de la rediriger entièrement vers sa cible.  
><strong>- Il doit être mort a l'heure qu'il est... En Enfer! Ah oui tu ne savais peut être pas, les anges déchus n'ont plus leur place au Paradis, ils se retrouvent donc parmi nous!<strong>

Il se mit a rire, d'un rire qui n'avait aucun sentiment, aucune vie; un rire glacial.  
><strong>- Dès que j'aurais brisé ce sceau...<strong>

Soudain, un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre, le lustre descendit brutalement de quelques centimètres. Le démon leva la tête vers le plafond, ne terminant pas sa phrase.  
>Et brutalement, le plafonnier se détacha et tomba lourdement sur le sol, écrasant tout sur son passage. Une volute de fumée grisâtre s'éleva dans la pièce. Le piège dessiné sur le sol fut abimé par le choc, et Tessa disparut en un souffle.<br>La chaine tomba elle aussi sur le sol, libérant les chasseurs.

Dean s'apprêta en partir en courant quand soudain, Sam se volatilisa a son tour, devant ses yeux écarquillés.  
><strong>- Sam?<strong>

* * *

><p>Castiel envoya un direct du droit en plein visage de l'homme qui lui faisait face, mais celui ci plia a peine sous son coup, lui souriant méchamment.<p>

Sam se réveilla brutalement alors et vit Aschmédai couvert de sang le regarder avec de grands yeux.  
><strong>- Putain Sam secoues toi on est dans la merde!<strong>

Le métisse fit volte face et enfonça son index et son majeur dans les deux yeux de l'ennemi qui tentait de le mettre au tapie.  
>Le Winchester ne put s'empêcher de grimacer a la vision des deux globes oculaires de l'homme crevés, coulant sur ses joues vibrantes de douleur.<p>

Apparemment Aschmédai avait une technique de combat relativement gore, il comprenait mieux comment il s'était retrouvé dans cet état.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Castiel envoyé brutalement contre le sol, un autre démon le suivant.  
>Il plongea dans la bataille a son tour, libérant l'ange des coups de l'homme qui le surplombait.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean était sortit du Funérarium, partit a la recherche de son frère et qui sait, peut être retomberait il sur Tessa par la même occasion. Le chasseur avait du mal a rassembler ses idées correctement, n'ayant pas suivit toute les actions précédentes.<p>

La faucheuse s'était certainement enfuis, mais son frère? Peut être avait il été rappelé par Aschmédai. Il repensa soudain aux phrases prononcées par Alastair, concernant Castiel. Et s'ils étaient en dangers?

**- Cette fois tu ne contrecarrera plus nos plans!**

Le chasseur se retourna brusquement et fit de nouveau face aux démon qui occupait ses pensées a l'instant même.  
>Allastair tendit la main dans sa direction et Dean sentit quelque chose se tordre a l'intérieur de lui. Une douleur monta progressivement, comme si elle provenait du sang même qui coulaient dans ses veines, mais c'était impossible, il n'était pas dans son corps!<p>

Une lumière blanche jaillit alors, venant de nul-part, et la douleur fut remplacée par un sentiment de bien être. C'était une sensation qu'il avait appris a connaitre depuis le temps.  
>Lorsque la lumière baissa enfin, Allastair avait disparut, a sa place se tenait une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roussit.<br>**- Anna!**  
><strong>- Dean! Il s'en est fallut de peu pour que sceau soit brisé !<strong>

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de lever les mains vers le ciel dans une expression ironique.  
><strong>- Et vous étiez passé ou, vous les anges? avec vos supers pouvoirs?<strong>  
>La jeune femme baissa doucement la tête, mais un discret sourire illumina tout de même son visage.<p>

**- Nous ne pouvions pas intervenir a l'intérieur, un sors de repoussoir a été installé sur le bâtiment.** Expliqua t-elle d'une voix douce.

Le Winchester se rappela alors les étranges signes qui barbouillaient les murs et qu'ils n'avaient pas put identifier.  
><strong>- Nous avons désormais fait Allastair prisonnier, peut être arriverons nous a en tirer quelques informations. Comme tu as pu t'en douter, il s'apprêtait a briser un nouveau sceau, et vous avez réussi a l'en empêcher! Désormais, les choses vont pouvoir reprendre leur cour normal dans cette petite ville!<strong>

Elle s'approcha lentement du chasseur qui restait silencieux en face d'elle.  
><strong>- Tu devrais aller rejoindre Sam, il est au cotés de Castiel et... Votre nouvel ami.<strong>  
>Et en un battement d'ailes, elle avait disparue.<p>

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une terrible frustration. Encore une fois, ils s'occupait de faire tout le sale boulot, se mettaient en danger, et malgré tout, ils étaient mis de coté . On ne leur disait rien sur ce qu'il se tramait dans les rangs angéliques.  
>Étant tout de même rassuré de savoir que Sam se trouvait bien la ou il le pensait, il fit un crochet dans la petite maison de Cole avant de les rejoindre.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>- Cole, tu ne peux pas rester éternellement ici. Pense a ta maman qui ne pourra jamais faire son deuil... Elle ressent ta présence ici, mais ne peux pas te voir ni t'entendre.<strong>  
>L'enfant baissa les yeux, semblant réfléchir a ce que lui disait la faucheuse<p>

**- Et un jour, elle aussi passera de l'autre coté . Que deviendra tu alors?**  
>Dean frissonna, connaissant bien le genre de créature en laquelle il serait susceptible de se transformer. Une spectre violent, perdu, condamné a revivre éternellement les mêmes choses, les mêmes actions, comme piégé dans le temps.<p>

**- Tu n'as pas a être triste Cole, elle te rejoindra plus vite que tu ne le pense, alors que si tu reste ici, vous serez séparé a tout jamais.**

L'enfant s'approcha d'elle, silencieux, la tête toujours baissée , et attrapa la main que lui tendait Tessa, de toute évidence ses arguments l'avaient touché , ce qui n'étonna pas le chasseur, ils étaient tous très justes.

**- Dean.** Il fixa son regard dans les yeux noirs de la jeune femme qui tenait désormais Cole par la main, alors qu'une lueur blanche commençait a se propager derrière elle.  
><strong>Ne crois pas que les anges aient voulu te donner une seconde chance lorsqu'ils sont venu te chercher en Enfer...<strong>

Le chasseur fronçât les sourcils, attendant la suite.  
><strong>- Ils ont des projets pour toi et ton frère, vous devez rester sur vos gardes...<strong>

Elle allait continuer mais soudain, le chasseur ouvrit les yeux, se retrouvant au point de départ, allongé sur le lit qu'il avait quitté il y a de cela quelques heures. Aschmédai le regardait, un sourire moqueur dessiné sur les lèvres.  
><strong>- T'arrive après la bataille!<strong>

Dean se redressa, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir, et avisa alors les quatre corps qui jonchaient le sol.  
>Ils étaient pour la plupart couvert de plaies et de morsures sanguinolentes.<br>**- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? Les chiens de l'Enfer?** Demanda Dean interloqué .

Castiel et Sam se jetèrent un regard en biais, puis, dans un même mouvement, leur yeux se redirigèrent vers le métisse dont les vêtements étaient couvert de sang tout comme son visage et ses mains.  
><strong>- Euh.. Pas exactement.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Putain mais lâche moi espèce de connard d'enfoiré de..<strong>  
><strong>- Pas tant que tu ressemblera a une serpillère sortie tout droit d'une boucherie, gamin.<strong>  
>Bobby trainait Aschmédai par le bras, tentant tout de même de garder une distance raisonnable avec le garçon, ne voulant pas se retrouver barbouiller a son tour.<p>

Ils se dirigèrent vers la petite salle de bain alors que le démon hurlait qu'il allait l'étriper et que non il n'avait absolument pas besoin d'une douche, qu'il était très bien comme ca et qu'il terminerais dans les flammes de l'Enfer.

Dean, Sam et Castiel étaient resté au rez de chaussé , complétement silencieux. l'ainé des Winchester se tenait le front d'une main, se le massant tout en réfléchissant a comment il allait faire pour rattraper les fauteuils de sa chère Impala.

Il n'avait pas assisté personnellement a la bagarre qui avait eu lieu dans le motel, mais il n'y avait aucun doute au fait qu'Aschmédai avait du trouver très plaisant de se rouler dans les tripes de ses ennemis pour se retrouver dans un état pareil.  
>Non mais franchement...<p>

C'était n'importe quoi! Il se demanda un instant ce que se diraient les policiers lorsqu'ils retrouveraient les cadavres. Ils penseraient sans doute a une bête féroce.  
>Peut être même que cette affaire attirerait d'autres chasseurs qui pourraient penser a un Rougarou ou a un autre type de bestiole sauvage et surnaturelle.<p>

Une bonne heure plus tard, le démon était de nouveau propre, vêtu d'un pantalon bleu pale et d'un T shirt blanc, il était a moitié enroulé dans une serviette. Ses cheveux étaient encore trempés et son regard en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait.

Dean se demanda s'il n'avait pas du sang de félin dans les veines pour autant détester l'eau, mais il y avait peu de chance car après tout son régime alimentaire semblait composé en partie de chats.

**- Il faudra éviter les bains de sang a l'avenir...** Fit Bobby qui était redescendu lui aussi, un sac poubelle a la main, sans doute remplit par les vêtements que portait Aschmédai quelque heures auparavant.

**- Je ne connais pas d'autre façon de me défendre!**  
><strong>- Te défendre? T'es sur que c'était de la défense?<strong>  
><strong>- Aschmédai n'as en réalité pas une forme.. humaine la plupart du temps.<strong> Tenta d'expliquer Castiel vers qui tout les regards convergèrent. **Ce qui pourrait expliquer ses réflexes de.. mordre.. griffer.. Dépecer...**

Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe et tous tournèrent la tête vers le démon, une inquiétude mêlée a de la curiosité les habitant.  
><strong>- Comptez pas sur moi pour vous faire un dessin.<strong> Se contenta t-il de dire, un sourcil relevé .

* * *

><p>Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans un calme relatif, chacun regagnant ses chambres respectives. Le démon restait dans le salon, passant ses nuits a regarder la télévision, lire des livres ou s'occuper de diverses façon.<p>

Dean quand a lui ne cessait de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit. Il était épuisé et pourtant, il lui été impossible de trouver le sommeille.  
>Il repensa a ce que lui avait dit Tessa, rageant de n'avoir pas pu parler un peu plus longtemps avec elle.<p>

Selon elle, les anges ne l'auraient pas rammené de l'Enfer seulement pour lui donner une seconde chance, il y avait autre chose, mais quoi?

Ces questions restèrent en suspend dans son esprit, et au bout d'une demie heure de torture mentale, il se décida a rejoindre Castiel dans sa chambre.

Il lui poserait ses questions directement, après tout, c'était lui qui avait été envoyé le chercher, il était forcement au courant de quelque chose.

Il se dirigea donc vers la chambrette occupé par l'ange et poussa la porte sans faire de bruit avant d'entrer et de refermer derrière lui.

Castiel était tranquillement assis sur son lit, en tailleur, plongé dans un énorme livre, il releva les yeux en remarquant l'arrivée du chasseur.  
><strong>- Dean!<strong>  
><strong>- Salut Cas',<strong> Fit il perdant soudainement toute la determination qu'il avait accumulé en cherchant le sommeille.

Il s'approcha lentement, s'asseyant près de l'ange.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu lis?<strong> Demanda t-il en posant une main sur le livre, le baissant pour pouvoir voir de quoi il traitait.  
>Sur la page était représenté un corps humain, d'un coté tout ses muscles et ses organes, de l'autre son squelette.<p>

Apparemment Castiel se documentait sur la biologie supposa le chasseur en souriant.

Alors qu'il releva les yeux vers ceux de son vis a vis, une envie irrépressible de capturer ses lèvres une nouvelle fois se fit sentir. Il referma le bouquin, lui retirant des mains, le jetant sur le coté d'un geste négligé , et s'approcha de lui, l'embrassant doucement.  
>Il se rapprocha un peu plus, lui attrapant le visage et lui murmurant a l'oreille.<br>**- Ferme les yeux Cas'.**

L'ange s'exécuta, faisait entièrement confiance au chasseur qui caressa doucement ses lèvres, les entrouvrant.  
>Et en un mouvement, Dean prit entièrement possession de la bouche de l'ange, y pénétrant sans ménagement. Castiel surpris, poussa un gémissement étouffée , mais le chasseur approfondit un peu plus le baiser, descendant une de ses mains sur sa taille l'attirant pour que leur corps soient au plus près l'un de l'autre.<p>

Lentement, Castiel se sentit basculer en arrière, entrainé par le corps de Dean qui se pressait contre le sien alors que sa langue jouait avec la sienne, lui faisant découvrir de toute nouvelles sensations.  
>L'ange n'en avait jusqu'ici jamais ressentit de tel, sentant sa température monter d'un cran dans tout son corps.<p>

Après quelques secondes il se mit a répondre timidement au baiser du chasseur, l'imitant dans ses mouvements.  
>Celui ci apprécia l'initiative, l'encourageant en lui répondant avec un peu plus de fougue.<br>Au bout de quelques minutes ils se détachèrent enfin, essoufflé . se regardant droit dans les yeux.  
><strong>- J'embrasse comme un Dieu non?<strong> Lança Dean se croyant très malin.  
>Castiel pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , plissant les yeux.<p>

**- Oublis c'que je viens de dire ok?...** Fit il finalement se rendant compte de la référence qu'il venait d'employer.


	13. Nuage de fumée

Bonjour tout le monde! Et voila le treizième chapitre qui démarre fort!

Un peu plus court que les précédant, mais le quatorzième suivra rapidement!

Une tite reviou si ca vous plait (oupa) !

* * *

><p>Marc tenait Castiel serré contre son corps, l'embrassant passionnément. Le contact de ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange avait quelque chose de grisant, il avait cette saveur de l'interdit, de l'intouchable.<p>

Les gestes de l'ange étaient maladroits et peu assurés ce qui faisait fondre l'homme comme jamais. Il le retourna sans ménagement, se collant contre son dos, plaquant ses hanches contre les siennes, le maintenant par la taille et le dominant complétement. La chaleur qui les entouraient était infernal et les mouvements lancinants devenaient de plus en plus brutaux. Castiel gémissait sous chacun des coups, a un rythme régulier, augmentant un peu plus l'excitation du chasseur.

Il lui mordilla l'oreille tout en accélérant la cadence, le maintenant toujours contre son corps brulant.

Soudain, toute la scène évanouie sous les yeux de Marc qui se retrouva dans une noirceur abyssale. Autour de lui, plus rien, tout étaient devenu froid, glacial. Ses sensations et son excitation avaient toute disparue en un éclaire, comme si elles n'avaient jamais existé .  
>Et alors qu'il semblait tomber dans le vide, trois immenses paires d'yeux violets et aux pupilles félines s'ouvrirent, se fixant sur lui, menaçants, un grondement se fit entendre, comme un coup de tonnerre lointain.<p>

Marc se réveilla brutalement, se relevant a moitié . Il était en sueur, dans le canapé miteux du salon de Bobby Singer qu'on lui avait laissé pour la nuit. Il était arrivé chez le vieux chasseur sur les coups de deux heures du matin, et il lui avait offert son hospitalité tout naturellement.

Il se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant a se réveiller complétement, sa respiration reprenant un rythme normal.

**- Fasciné par la pureté hn? C'est un fantasme courant!**

L'homme blond sursauta, manquant de tomber de son lit improvisé . Juste a ses pieds, tranquillement installé sur l'accoudoir, Aschmédai le fixait avec un grand sourire. Ses yeux violets le mirent soudain terriblement mal a l'aise.

**- Mais tu sais la virginité ca ne se garde pas longtemps! Tu ferais mieux de te bouger si tu veux en profiter!**

Marc ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir a ce que lui disait le démon, attrapant le cran d'arrêt qu'il avait l'habitude de garder sous son oreiller et l'envoyant de toute ses forces droit devant lui, manquant sa cible qui l'évita de justesse.

* * *

><p>Dean ouvrit lentement les yeux, sentant Castiel blottit contre lui, le visage enfouis dans sa nuque. Ils avaient passés leur deuxième nuit ensemble, et cette fois ci, consciemment.<p>

Le chasseur n'avait jamais aussi bien dormi. La chaleur de l'ange avait quelque chose de réparateur, et les courbatures habituelles qui accompagnaient chaque lendemains de mission n'étaient pas au rendez vous cette fois.

Bien sur leur nuit avait été très calme, Dean ne préférant pas précipiter les choses.  
>Le chasseur savait que Castiel n'avait jamais développé ce type de relation avec qui que ce sois, il valait donc mieux faire les choses progressivement.<br>D'ailleurs, lui même n'avait aucune expérience concernant les hommes.

Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais pour le coup, malgré les multiples partenaires qu'il avait eu tout au long de sa vie, il avait encore beaucoup a apprendre, et Castiel ne l'aiderait sans doute pas, car si Dean n'avait pas prit un peu plus les choses en main ils en seraient encore a s'embrasser comme deux adolescents particulièrement sage et peu curieux de la vie.  
>Ce qu'il n'était en l'occurrence pas.<p>

Il passa sa main sur le visage endormis de l'ange, le réveillant doucement.  
><strong>- Dean.. c'est toi..?<strong> Fit il sans même ouvrir les yeux, ne bougeant pas de la ou il était.  
>Le chasseur sourit doucement se demandant qui il voulait que ca sois d'autre. A croire qu'il s'endormait régulièrement dans les bras de n'importe qui. Peut être que dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait été inquiété par la question, mais en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de Castiel.<p>

Castiel qui n'avait d'yeux que pour lui.  
>Castiel qui lui faisait entièrement confiance.<br>Castiel qui était capable de tout lui donner.  
>Castiel qui était allé jusqu'à perdre sa Grâce et se faire arracher les ailes pour être a ses cotés.<br>Quelle preuve de sa fidélité pouvait il donner de plus?

Il se releva, se réveillant complétement, laissant l'ange s'étirer, profitant de toute la place du lit.

Dean fit un rapide tour a la salle de bain et descendit tranquillement, attrapant une grande tasse qu'il remplit de café chaud préparé un peu plus tôt par Bobby.

**- Bonjour Dean!** Fit Marc un peu plus loin et le chasseur le salua, ne se posant pas plus de questions de par sa présence. Il fronça cependant les sourcils après quelques courtes minutes.  
><strong>- Lætitia n'est pas avec toi?<strong>

L'homme blond secoua la tête a la négative, expliquant qu'elle avait quelques affaires personnelles a régler et qu'il avait préféré la laisser seule pour s'en occuper.

Dean hocha doucement la tête, comprenant tout a fait. Avoir un frère ou une sœur avait parfois quelques inconvénients, par exemple, une vie privée relativement réduite.  
><strong>- Un con sur deux, ca nous fait donc des demi vacances...<strong> Commenta Aschmédai d'un air narquois et Marc lui lança un regard noir.

De toute évidence, le démon détestait les Rivers, et c'était réciproque. Quelque part, le Winchester pouvait comprendre cette attitude, leur rencontre avait été quelque peu tumultueuse, et ils avaient comme qui dirait démarré du mauvais pied.

Heureusement pour eux cependant, car Dean aurait mis sa main a coup que si Aschmédai avait pu garder tout ses pouvoirs, il les aurait éviscéré depuis des lustres, et au vu de ses techniques de "défenses" comme il les appelait, ils l'avait échappé belle, du moins pour l'instant.

Castiel entra dans la cuisine tranquillement, saluant tout le monde au passage. Il se servit un bol de lait chaud y ajoutant quelques cuillères de chocolat en poudre, comme chaque matins.  
>Il était le seul du groupe, en dehors de démon, a ne pas boire de café , n'appréciant pas son coté amer, et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de penser que ca lui donnait un air enfantin tout a fait mignon.<p>

**- Hey Castiel! Dis moi, tu as quelque chose de prévu cet après midi?**  
>A la question de Marc, Dean tourna la tête dans sa direction, étonné .<p>

**- Non.. Non je ne crois pas**. L'ange jeta un regard interrogatif a Dean qui haussa les épaules. Après tout il pouvait bien faire ce qu'il voulait! Pensa le chasseur. Il était libre de passer ses après midi avec d'autre personne que lui! Ils n'étaient pas enchainé , ni attaché , ni même.. officiellement en couple!

Et la petite voix dans sa tête avait beau hurler au scandale, il n'était mais alors absooolument pas jaloux! Lui? JALOUX? ha ca, ce n'était pas prêt d'arriver! C'était bien mal le connaitre que de penser ca de lui!

**- En plus ils ont prévu un temps de rêve! Il faut en profiter!** Ajouta Aschmédai, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du grand blond, qui, comprenant la référence serra les mâchoires.

Il repensa a ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la nuit. A son rêve érotique avec Castiel, qui n'était pas le premier et ne serait sans doute pas le dernier. Dès sa première rencontre avec l'ange, Marc avait littéralement flashé sur lui. En réalité , il avait même déjà fait une fixette avant même de le voir, en entendant parler d'un ange déchu recueillis chez des chasseurs.

L'idée qu'une créature aussi mystique ai pu devenir un humain l'avait tout de suite interpellé , et lorsqu'il avait enfin fait sa rencontre, il n'avait pas été déçut, loin de la.  
>Un beau garçon brun avec de grands yeux bleus, de la couleur d'un ciel apaisé .<p>

Il avait tout de suite voulu le posséder, et rare étaient les personnes qui avaient su lui résister. En fait, jusqu'ici, aucune ne lui avait refusé ses faveurs.  
>De plus, par chance, il ne semblait pas y avoir de rival dans les parages, c'était une aubaine.<p>

Son visage s'assombrit cependant lorsqu'il repensa a la façon dont son rêve avait été interrompu. Était il possible qu'Aschmédai ai pu s'inviter dans son esprit?  
>Apparemment, c'était bien le cas, au vu de ce que le démon lui avait dit a son réveil et des insinuations de ce matin.<p>

Un frisson parcouru tout son corps lorsqu'il repensa au six immenses yeux qui s'étaient alors fixé sur lui.  
>Était ce le véritable regard d'Aschmédai? Était il en réalité si imposant et si peu humain?<p>

* * *

><p>La grosse quatre quatre noire s'engagea dans la grande ville qui se trouvait non loin de chez Bobby.<br>Castiel regardait le paysage qui défilait devant ses yeux, les grands magasins, le monde dans les rues...

A coté de lui, Marc conduisait, attentif a la route. Il arborait un grand sourire, heureux de pouvoir passer toute une après midi seul avec Castiel.  
>Il avait dans l'idée de lui faire découvrir les bonnes choses de la vie, persuadé que ce ne serait certainement pas Dean qui pourrait le faire a sa place.<p>

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une petite ruelle et s'y arrêtèrent.  
>Un étrange pub s'y trouvait, plutôt petit, ne donnant pas directement sur la grande avenue. Au dessus des deux portes en bois, grandes ouvertes au public, on pouvait voir une enseigne, écrite avec de larges lettres arrondies: Shamballa<p>

Ils y entrèrent tout les deux, l'ange regardant de tout les cotés, découvrant l'endroit pour la première fois.  
>L'endroit était relativement mal éclairé , baigné dans une lumière tamisé . Les murs étaient de couleur ocre, recouvert ca et la de tissus aux couleurs chaudes.<p>

Une multitude de tables basses et rondes avaient été disposé , entourées de petits coussins multicolores.  
>Marc lui indiqua une des tables qui n'étaient pas encore sollicitée et ils s'y installèrent.<p>

L'ange se dit au premier abord que l'idée des cousins bariolés était excellente. l'endroit lui plaisait bien. En fond sonore, une musique d'ambiance sur le thème de l'Inde rendait l'atmosphère très détendu.

**- Ça te plait?** Demanda Marc toujours souriant, regardant l'ange avec de grands yeux.  
><strong>- Oui. C'est très joli!<strong> Se contenta de répondre l'autre, lui rendant son sourire.  
><strong>- C'est ici que je viens quand je veux me détendre. C'est l'endroit idéal!<strong>  
><strong>- Dean préfère les bars avec des filles je crois!<strong>

Le blond se mit a rire, peu étonné par la remarque de l'ange. Dean Winchester ne semblait pas être un mauvais bougre, mais pour la finesse, il allait falloir repasser.  
>Il commanda rapidement deux thés, choisissant les saveurs pour que l'ange puisse découvrir son univers.<p>

Castiel fixa alors ses yeux sur une table voisine, ou deux personnes semblaient très occupé a aspirer une fumée sortie d'un étrange objet métallique, une sorte de vase tout en rondeur prolongé par une longue tige souple.

**- Qu'est ce que c'est?** demanda t-il en reportant ses yeux sur Marc.  
><strong>- Tu veux essayer?<strong> Fit il le regard pétillant.  
>Sans attendre de réponse, il fit un signe a la serveuse, qui quelques minutes plus tard leur apporta une bouilloire, deux tasses et le fameux objet.<p>

**- C'est simple**. Expliqua Marc.** Il te suffit d'aspirer la fumée qu'il y a l'intérieur!**  
>Il joignit les gestes a la parole, lui donnant l'exemple.<p>

Des bulles se formèrent au centre du vase et une fumée aux reflets violets s'échappa de la bouche du chasseur.  
>Castiel leva un sourcil dubitatif, le regardant faire.<p>

**- Ça donne plein de sensations!** Ajouta Marc, devinant la question dans le regard de l'ange. **Tiens essayes!**  
>Il poussa doucement l'objet, le plaçant en face de lui.<p>

Castiel le regarda d'un air soupçonneux, mais s'exécuta tout de même, reproduisant les gestes que le chasseur avait fait un peu plus tôt pour lui donner l'exemple.

Une chaleur envahit alors sa gorge, puis toute sa poitrine, une fumée épaisse s'échappant ensuite de sa bouche.  
>Dans un premier temps, ce fut extrêmement désagréable, comme une impression de brulure et un gout de cendre persistant. Il toussa deux ou trois fois, puis une sensation d'engourdissement l'envahit soudain, sa vision se troublant.<br>Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de l'assommer, le choc et la douleur en moins.

Marc le fixait d'un air ravit, reprenant une bouffée et repassant l'objet a l'ange, le poussant a faire de même.  
>Au bout de la troisième inspiration, Castiel ne savait plus ou il se trouvait. tout autour de lui, les choses changeait, se mouvaient, le paysage se tordait dans tout les sens. Et alors qu'il avait la net impression qu'il allait tourner de l'œil, il se retrouva dans le ciel, le vent frais fouettant son visage. Il volait.<p>

Il volait comme lorsqu'il possédait encore ses ailes! A mille a l'heure dans l'étendu azurée .  
>Une sensation de bienêtre lui réchauffa le cœur alors qu'il passait dans les nuages, apercevant les étoiles au loin.<p>

Il ferma les yeux et cru alors entendre ses frères qui murmuraient. Ils étaient de retour, il n'était plus seul, ils étaient revenu le chercher.  
>Et alors qu'il était sur le point d'en pleurer de joie, tout devint noir.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean tournait en rond, comme un lion dans une cage, et Sam le regardait de loin, ne comprenant pas son attitude.<br>Il avait passé une bonne partie de l'après midi a ruminer et ronchonner après Aschmédai qui avait "salopé sa chère et tendre" et avait finit par réussir a rattraper ses sièges, avec moins de difficulté qu'il ne l'aurait cru.  
>Mais son humeur était resté exécrable, râlant après l'absence de mission et l'inactivité de Lilith, ce qui était très étonnant en sois.<p>

Soudain, ils entendirent un véhicule se garer devant la maisonnette et L'ainé des Winchester s'arrêta net.  
>Son petit frère qui le regardait toujours de travers se dit qu'il avait de toute évidence besoin d'exercice, et ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était obstiné a vouloir rester ici, enfermé .<p>

Il avait vaguement avancé que c'était au cas ou Bobby recevrait un appel, ou quelque chose qui pourraient les intéresser mais Sam n'y avait pas beaucoup cru.  
>Cependant il n'avait pas d'autre théorie a avancer.<p>

La porte s'ouvrit alors a la volé , et Marc entra dans la pièce sous les regards stupéfiés des deux frères. Dans ses larges bras, le chasseur tenait Castiel inconscient.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?<strong> Fit Sam en se rapprochant, laissant le grand blond déposer l'ange dans le canapé .  
><strong>- Ho.. Rien de grave..<strong> Se contenta t-il de répondre, restant évasif.  
>Dean lui sauta pratiquement dessus<p>

**- Comment ca "rien de grave"? Tu pars avec Cas en pleine forme et tu le ramène dans les vapes, et ya "rien de grave"?**  
><strong>- Mais c'est rien, pas de quoi s'affoler! Il est pas encore habitué a la fumée c'est tout!<strong>

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard dubitatif, ne semblant pas comprendre, puis un éclair passa dans le regard du plus vieux qui re fixa son attention sur Marc.  
><strong>- La fumée..? Tu veux dire que Cas est défoncé ?<strong>  
>Le blond hésita un instant puis haussa les épaules d'une façon nonchalante.<br>Dean le fixa, médusé .  
><strong>- Non mais quel connard..!<strong>  
><strong>- Ho ca va, c'est pas bien grave! Je lui ai juste montré quelques bon cotés de la vie!<strong>  
><strong>- Et pour toi être défoncé c'est un bon coté de la vie?<strong>  
><strong>- Il a eu l'air de bien tripper si tu veux savoir!<strong>

Le Winchester n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il se passa longuement une main sur le visage, jetant un coup d'œil a l'ange endormis, et apparemment complétement stone dans le canapé .  
>Dieu seul savait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête, et le chasseur espérait que le blond ne se trompait pas en arguant qu'il était au pays des bisounours.<br>Une chose est sur, il ne lui confierait plus Castiel, désormais, l'ange resterait a ses cotés un point c'est tout.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici.. Holala... Mais il est complétement out!** Aschmédai s'était arrêté près du canapé , visant Castiel avec de grands yeux.  
><strong>- Bonjour la descente qu'il va se taper...<strong> Ajouta t-il en se marrant et en continuant son chemin sans même prêter attention aux trois autres hommes qui étaient présent dans la pièce.

Dean lança un regard noir a Marc qui soupira d'un air désolé , peu convainquant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prit la décision de ramener Castiel dans sa chambre afin qu'il puisse se remettre de son "voyage" au calme. Il le transporta donc sans trop de difficulté jusqu'à l' étage et l'allongea sur son lit avec précaution.  
>Il s'assit a ses cotés, le regardant quelques instant, le visage marqué par l'inquiétude.<br>L'ange semblait serein et n'était de toute évidence pas aux prises avec des cauchemars.

Il n'empêchait que le chasseur maudissait Marc silencieusement d'avoir embarqué Castiel dans de tels histoires, se demandant ce qui avait bien pu lui passer par la tête pour le mettre dans un état pareil.  
>Quelle idée stupide...<p>

Il passa une main sur le visage endormis et il eut un pincement au cœur alors que celui ci ne réagissait pas.  
>Il se décida alors a lui retirer ses chaussures et déboutonna doucement la chemise que portait l'ange. Alors qu'il découvrait la peau pale, il ne pu s'empêcher de se pencher sur lui, plaquant son oreille contre le torse de Castiel, écoutant attentivement les battements de cœurs.<br>Le chasseur nota toujours avec inquiétude qu'ils étaient assez rapide, trop rapide pour un sommeille réparateur, et parfois irrégulier. Il aurait donné cher pour savoir a quoi ressemblait le rêve dans lequel l'ange se trouvait.

Il se releva lentement, remontant une couverture sur Castiel, espérant le voir se réveiller au plus vite.


	14. Torture

Et voila le 14 ème chapitre, rapidement comme promis.

Je tiens a remercier xHAntise, Zaika et Sagahan pour leur reviou! Et pour la petite précision, La drogue qu'a pris Castiel ne lui a pas donné la sensation de voler, mais lui a fait perdre conscience et fait rêver qu'il volait! c'est une petite nuance! mais n'étant pas moi même consommatrice, j'extrapole!

Bizoux et bonne lecture en espérant que ca vous plaise!

* * *

><p>Castiel volait, a travers le ciel et les nuages, le vent fouettant son visage a toute force.<br>Au loin il pouvait apercevoir les étoiles. Il les connaissait toute par cœur, le reconnaissant d'un coup d'œil. La lune se profilait a l'horizon, douce et apaisante, apportant avec elle son halo de lumière blafarde.  
>Tout était si calme, serein. il était entouré par la quiétude de la nuit.<br>Ses frères bavardaient aux alentours, parlant des hommes, de Dieu, de l'Histoire...

Quand soudain une violente douleur, et la chute.

Castiel se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant les yeux juste au moment ou il s'était senti tomber dans le vide.  
>Une seconde fois.<p>

Il se releva sur ses coudes, les sourcils froncés, perdu. Il comprit après quelques secondes dans quel lieu il se trouvait.  
>Il était tout simplement dans sa chambre, dans la maison de Bobby Singer et dans son corps, désormais humain.<br>Une lueur de regret se dilua dans ses pensées.

Un instant il avait cru que tout cela avait été un rêve. Sa chute, son humanité ... Un simple rêve.  
>Mais il n'en était rien.<br>Il se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant a remettre ses pensées dans l'ordre.  
>Il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché , ni même être rentré .<p>

La dernière chose dont il se rappelait été cette fumée violette et acre qu'il avait respiré aux cotés de Marc. Et puis il y avait eu ces distorsions, ces vision.. Ces hallucinations, ces rêves... Tout avaient eu l'air si réel pourtant.  
>Un frisson lui parcouru le dos et il eu soudain une terrible envie de pleurer.<br>Une tristesse infinie et incontrôlable s'empara de lui et déjà il senti les larmes rouler sur ses joues froides.

Doucement il se recroquevilla sur lui même, serrant ses genoux contre son corps et se mit a sangloter. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir lentement et les pas se rapprocher.  
>Il sursauta cependant lorsqu'il senti une main sur son épaule.<br>Il releva la tête, les yeux rougit et encore trempés par les larmes et croisa le regard de Dean.  
><strong>- Ça va aller Cas'...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais... C'était si réel!<strong> Et il plongea dans ses bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort. Le chasseur Le serra contre son corps, le berçant doucement. Lui assurant que tout était finit et qu'il ne fallait plus pleurer.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance était morne dans la maison . L'après midi était arrivé lentement, des nuages gris se profilant a l'horizon.<br>Castiel était plus silencieux qu'a l'accoutumée et avait déjà sauté deux repas. Il somnolait devant la télévision en compagnie d'Aschmédai qui ne cessait de bavasser en arrachant un vague "oui" ou "peut être" de temps en temps a l'ange.  
>Marc avait tenté de lui remonter le moral mais sans succès, Castiel lui assurant qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter.<p>

**- Qu'est ce que t'as vu dans ton tripe?** Demanda le démon sur le ton de la conversation, passant du coq a l'âne sans s'en formaliser.  
>L'ange soupira, se remémorant l'instant magique.<br>**- J'étais... J'étais redevenu ce que j'étais.** Répondit il simplement, les yeux dans le vague, un discret sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
><strong>- Tu avais retrouvé tout tes pouvoirs!<strong>

Castiel hocha doucement la tête a la positive, se tournant vers le démon qui le regardait.  
><strong>- Tu sais... Tu pourrais retrouver toute tes capacités! Et même plus! Entendre les pensées des gens, visiter leur rêves, voyager dans le temps... et voler dans le ciel!<strong>  
>L'ange déchu lui sourit doucement.<br>**- Je ne deviendrais pas un démon, Aschmédai.**  
><strong>- Tu pourrais être très puissant.<strong>

Son interlocuteur fixa ses yeux bleus dans les siens, le dévisageant pendant près d'une minute.

**- Mais on ne devient pas un démon du jour au lendemain, tu le sais.**  
><strong>- Je me ferais un plaisir de t'apprendre.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu sais très bien ce que j'en pense. Je suis un humain désormais, c'est le destin qui l'a voulu.<strong>

Aschmédai soupira bruyamment, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le vieux canapé .  
><strong>- J'peux pas croire que tu te raccroches encore a ces conneries...<strong>

Un nouveau silence s'abattit sur les deux hommes, s'intéressant vaguement a ce qui passait a la télévision.

**- Et avec l'autre abruti alors, vous en êtes ou?**  
><strong>- A qui fais tu référence?<strong>  
><strong>- A ton cher Dean!<strong> Soupira le démon comme s'il avait posé une question dont la réponse était une évidence.  
>Castiel sentit une chaleur monter dans ses joues.<br>**- Tout va bien.**  
><strong>- MmMmm.. Tout va bien oui... Tu sais que t'as pas mal de succès en fait, tu pourrais te faire un max de fric avec ca!<strong>  
>L'ange le regarda de travers.<br>**- Tu me suggère la prostitution?** Demanda t-il sans se demander ce qui lui faisait penser de tel choses.  
><strong>- Un commerce comme un autre...<strong>

Castiel ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre, après tout Aschmédai était entre autre le démon de la luxure. Toute notion d'amour propre, de fidélité et de désintéressement vis a vis du sexe lui était alors totalement inconnu.  
>Avoir un débat avec lui sur ce sujet serait inutile et ne mènerait a rien.<p>

Un battement d'ailes se fit entendre alors dans la pièce et devant eux apparut soudainement Anna et Uriel, tout les deux les fixant droit dans les yeux.  
>En un réflexe animal, Aschmédai bondit sur ses pieds tout en feulant.<p>

**- Castiel, t'acoquiner avec cette chose.. Tu es tombé bien bas.** Fit Uriel tout en fixant le démon, le visage totalement dépourvu d'expression.  
><strong>- Ferme ta grande gueule putain d'emplumé de mes deux, et respecte tes ainés.<strong>

Uriel marqua une pause, fixant le démon droit dans les yeux, semblant le jauger. Doucement, sa tête pencha sur le coté et ses sourcils se froncèrent de mécontentement.  
><strong>- Tu avais donc dit vrai Anael...<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, il s'agit bien d'Aschmédai, le 32 ème démon.<strong>

L'homme noir tourna de nouveau la tête vers Castiel, qui s'était levé a son tour, partagé entre la joie de revoir Anna et ses regrets pour Uriel.  
><strong>- Une chimère Castiel? Ce sont la tes nouveaux compagnons?<strong>  
><strong>- Il est inoffensif.<strong> Répondit l'ange déchu sur un ton monocorde.

Uriel fixa un instant son attention sur les artefacts que portait le métisse et un sourire désagréable se dessina sur ses lèvres.  
><strong>- Une prise de guerre...<strong>

Aschmédai fulminait. Comment osez t-il ce petit angelot de pacotille, comment osez t-il le défier de cette manière et l'humilier! S'il avait eu accès a la totalité de ses pouvoirs, il aurait pu littéralement le faire imploser en un regard.  
>Lorsqu'il serait enfin libre, il le retrouverait personnellement et lui fera avaler ses ailes, il s'en fit la promesse.<p>

**- Nous avons nous aussi un prisonnier du clan adverse.** Fit Anna, reportant son attention vers Castiel avec un regard bienveillant. **Ou es Dean?**  
><strong>- Je suis la, que nous vaut votre visite?<strong> Lança celui qu'ils cherchaient, entrant dans la pièce suivit de Sam, Bobby et Marc.  
>Il fixa un instant son regard sur Uriel, croisant les bras et attendant leurs explications concernant leur présence parmi eux.<p>

**- Dean..** Commença la jeune femme rousse avec une voix douce. **Nous avons besoin de tes dons.**  
><strong>- Mes dons?<strong> répéta le chasseur, ne comprenant pas a quoi elle faisait allusion.  
><strong>- Tes dons pour la torture.<strong> Précisa le noir d'un air mauvais.

Le groupe resta interdit et Anna reprit, apportant plus de précision a leur demande.  
><strong>- Des anges se sont fait assassiner. Et nous savons qu'Allastair pourrait nous donner plus d'informations a ce sujet. Seulement nous ne parvenons pas a le faire capituler.<strong>  
><strong>Nous connaissons ton passé Dean... Et nous comptons sur toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais c'est impossible!<strong> Commença Sam qui ne semblait absolument pas d'accord, mais Son grand frère le coupa net dans son élan.  
><strong>- Allez vous faire foutre.<strong>  
><strong>- Dean...<strong>  
>Anna le regarda avec une mine compréhensive.<p>

**- Sept d'entre nous on déjà été assassiné ... Et nous soupçonnons les ou l'auteur d'utiliser l' épée de Lucifer.**  
>Castiel fit un pas en avant, ouvrant de grands yeux. De toute évidence il était choqué et Dean en prit note, se disant que cette arme devait certainement être très puissante pour pouvoir venir a bout de plusieurs anges.<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel, Dean et les deux anges se retrouvèrent a l'intérieur d'un vieux hangar, pétri d'humidité . Les deux anges les avait subitement fait voyager en un instant, d'un coup d'ailes, les propulsant certainement a des kilomètres de la ou ils se trouvait au départ.<br>Alastair était présent lui aussi, solidement attaché a un pentacle géant, un piège a démon impeccablement dessiné sur le sol, juste sous ses pieds.

**- Ne refaites plus JAMAIS ca...** Ronchonna le chasseur, tournant sur lui même pour voir ce qui l'entourait.

Anna se dirigea vers eux, les invitant a la suivre vers une petite porte. une fois sortit de l'endroit, elle réitéra sa question.  
><strong>- Dean... Il faut que ce massacre s'arrête. Je t'en pris, tu es le seul a pouvoir nous aider.<strong>  
>Uriel était resté a l'intérieur, surveillant le démon d'un œil acéré .<p>

Le chasseur hésita, pesant le pour et le contre, mais revenir a la torture avait quelque chose pour lui de difficile a digérer.  
><strong>- Dean, tu n'es pas obligé de faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas faire.<strong>  
>Il tourna les yeux vers Castiel qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus. Encore une fois, la confiance régnait et il eut un pincement au cœur en réalisant que l'ange déchu était au courant de son passé en Enfer.<br>Anna posa une de ses mains sur son épaule, réconfortante.  
><strong>- Il n'a aucun moyen de s'enfuir, le piège est sur.<strong>

Le chasseur inspira profondément et hocha la tête d'un coup sec a la positive, faisant savoir qu'il acceptait sa mission.

* * *

><p>Dean retourna alors dans le hangar froid et humide ou se trouvait Alastair, poussant une petite chariote devant lui.<p>

Il commença par lui retirer son bâillon sans ménagement, libérant le démon de cette première entrave, il ne se fit pas prier pour en profiter.  
><strong>- Dean... Quel plaisir de te revoir!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu vas me dire tout ce que tu sais concernant les assassinats.<strong>  
><strong>- Haaa ca ne sera pas si facile...<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai tout mon temps<strong>

Le chasseur retourna a la petite table roulante ou avait été disposé divers objets; lames en tout genres, seringues, eau bénite, crucifix...  
>Il jeta son dévolu sur le couteau qui permettait de venir a bout n'importe quel démon, se redirigeant vers Alastair sans même le regarder.<br>Il lui entailla lentement le bras, regardant la peau fumer sous l'effet de la lame. Alastair se contracta mais son sourire ne disparut pas.  
><strong>- Il va falloir redoubler d'imagination, cher élève<strong>!  
><strong>- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, les idées, c'est pas ce qu'il me manque!<strong>

Et il continua sons manège pendant des heures. Entaillant, écrasant, brulant. Injectant de l'eau bénite sous la peau du démon le faisait hurler de douleur.  
>Et il reposait sa question inlassablement.<br>**- Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur les assassinats.**

Ces techniques de torture, c'était Alastair lui même qui les lui avait inculqué pendant son séjour en Enfer. il ne se priva donc pas de les utiliser, en usant et en abusant au possible.  
>Le démon suffoquait, semblant ne plus en pouvoir, mais tenait bon. Dean doutait sincèrement qu'il crache le morceau a un moment donné , mais ne se décourageait pas.<br>Néanmoins, il y avait quelque de chose de dérangeant dans ce qu'il faisait. Pas qu'il pensait qu'Alastair ne méritait pas un tel traitement, bien au contraire, mais il y prenait un certain plaisir, et dans un coin de sa tête, il gardait en mémoire toute les âmes a qui il avait fait subir ce même traitement.

**- Je te tuerait Dean Winchester, je te retrouverait toi et ton frère! Je vous ferait passer les pires calvaires de l'Enfer!**  
><strong>- Dis moi tout ce que tu sais sur les assassinats.<strong> Répéta le chasseur, ne prêtant même pas attention aux menaces.

Le démon se mit a rire d'une voix roque, suant eau et sang.  
><strong>- Dean, tu n'a donc rien compris...Toi qui cours après Lilith pour l'empêcher de détruire les sceaux...<strong>  
>Le chasseur s'arrêta un instant, levant la tête vers l'homme ensanglanté qui lui parlait.<br>**- Mais c'est toi qui est responsable de tout ca!**

Il fronçât les sourcils, se rapprochant de nouveau d'Alastair, une énième seringues a la main.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu raconte?<strong>  
>Il se mit a rire de plus belle, d'un rire fou et démoniaque.<br>**- C'est toi Dean... Qui a brisé le premier sceau.**

**- De quoi est ce que tu parles?**  
>Il enfonça l'aiguille dans la jambe de l'homme, pressant avec force dessus. De la fumée brulante s'échappa de tout ses pores, le faisait hurler.<br>**- Le premier Sceau..** Il suffoqua, n'ayant plus assez de souffle pour aligner une phrase d'une seule traite.** L'intitulé du premier sceau...** Il releva la tête, fixant ses yeux inexpressifs dans ceux du chasseur.  
><strong>- Pousser une âme pure a en torturer une autre...<strong>

La phrase tomba dans les oreilles de Dean tel une sentence annoncée .  
>"pousser une âme pure a en torturer une autre" se répétât il intérieurement, faisant rapidement les liens de causes a effets.<br>**- Tu mens!**  
><strong>- Pourquoi mentirais je Dean...<strong>

Il lui flanqua un coup de poing monumental, le faisant taire et se mit a réfléchir a toute allure.  
>Si ce qu'Alastair disait été vrai, alors il avait été le déclencheur même de la future Apocalypse. C'était insoutenable, c'était impossible, non, il ne pouvait pas accepter ca.<p>

Il se prit le front dans une main, désemparé , essayant d'en montrer le moins a son adversaire, mais celui ci n'était pas dupe.  
>Il profita de cet instant de répit pour jeter un œil aux alentours, cherchant un moyen de se libérer, en admettant qu'il y en ai un. mais Alastair croyait très peu en la perfection.<p>

Après quelques minutes, il avait trouvé ce qu'il cherchait.  
>En levant les yeux il avait remarqué une multitude de tuyaux, dont certains semblaient vieux et en piteux état .<br>Il se concentra sur l'un d'entre eux et réussi a le percer en un endroit, de l'eau se déversant a petites gouttes, tombant sur une des lignes du piège a démon qui avait été dessiné par les anges un peu plus tôt.

Dean s'était penché sur la chariote, en proies a ses réflexions, et ne remarqua pas que le démon avait réussi a se délivrer, alors qu'il se retournait pour continuer sa besogne, Alastair l'envoya violemment contre l'un des murs en un mouvement de la main.

**- Stupide humain, tu vas payer cher pour ce que tu m'a fait la!**  
>Il le renvoya s'écraser sur un autre mur, puis sur un autre, lui fracassant tout le corps a chaque fois.<br>Soudain, Castiel se précipita a l'intérieur, se ruant sur le démon pour l'arrêter, mais celui ci lui fit connaitre le même sort que celui du chasseur quelques minutes avant.

Anna se précipita a son tour, et cette fois, la bataille fit rage.  
>Alastair réussi néanmoins a prendre le dessus, attrapant le visage de la jeune femme. En un éclair, il dessina un signe sur le mur, plaçant sa main en son centre et celle ci disparue dans une lumière violente.<p>

Le démon se retourna lentement vers Castiel qui peinait a se relever.  
><strong>- Nous voila debarassé des gêneurs, du moins pour l'instant.. Elle reviendra vite...<strong>

Il rejoignit l'ange déchu en quelques enjambés et l'attrapa par l' épaule, le relevant de force et le plaquant contre le mur.  
><strong>- Comme on se retrouve.. On avait pas eu le temps de se dire grand chose la derniere fois!<strong>  
>Il approcha de son visage une lame aiguisée , taché de son propre sang, qu'il avait récupéré un peu plus tot pour s'entailler la main et réaliser le sors pour se débarrasser d'Anna.<br>Il lui caressa doucement la joue avec l'arme, s'humectant les lèvres avec un sourire sardonique.

**- Laisse le!**  
><strong>- nt nt nt Mais enfin Dean! C'est la base, tu le sais bien! Torturer ce qu'il y a de plus cher pour quelqu'un, revient a le torturer lui même! C'est d'une efficacité redoutable!<strong>  
>Il traça une entaille sur le coté du visage de Castiel, continuant jusqu'à son cou.<br>Puis il reporta son attention sur les lèvres de l'ange, passant sa lame dessus, menaçant.  
><strong>- Ho mais il me semble t'avoir promis de t'arracher la langue, si mes souvenirs sont exacts. Fais HA!<strong>  
>Castiel se mit a se débattre violemment, échappant presque au contrôle de démon qui serra sa prise et le re plaqua violemment contre le mur, passant la lame de son couteau sous sa gorge, le forçant a relever la tête.<br>**- Tu ferais mieux de m'obéir petit ange, si tu savais a quel point je meurt d'envie de te disséquer tout entier!**

Soudain, la porte du hangars s'ouvrit a la volé et Sam débarqua, accompagné de Ruby.  
><strong>- Dean! Castiel!<strong>

Le démon se retourna, lâchant l'ange, ses yeux devenu complétement noir.

**- Toi...**

Le cadet des Winchester s'approcha d'Alastair, l'air sur de lui et tendis le bras dans sa direction, une expression mauvaise peinte sur son visage.  
><strong>- Non tu n'es pas..<strong> Il s'interrompit, son corps devenant entièrement raide. Sa main s'ouvrit, laissant le couteau tomber sur le sol dans un clinquement sonore.  
><strong>- Si, je le suis. Maintenant dis moi qui est le démon responsable des meurtres..<strong>.  
>Alastair suffoqua, tombant a genoux.<br>**- Je.. Un démon ne peut pas...Tuer un ange..** Parvint il a articuler. S'en fut assez pour Sam qui se concentra d'avantage sur l'homme, rassemblant toute ses forces sur un point bien précis.

La fumée noire commença a sortir de sa bouche et a lentement s'écouler sur le sol, frémissante, et lentement, alors qu'elle était au prise avec d'étrange lumières électriques, elle disparut dans les entrailles de la terre.  
>Le plus jeune des Winchester relâcha alors la pression, soupirant, essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire pour venir a bout du démon.<p>

Castiel s'était difficilement relevé , la joue en sang et Dean était toujours assis contre l'un des murs, ayant entièrement assisté a la scène, médusé .  
>Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son frère venait tout simplement d'exorciser un démon, et pas des moindres, juste par la force de sa pensée.<p>

Ruby rejoignit Sam, le prenant dans ses bras avec un sourire vainqueur.  
><strong>- Tout va bien? Est ce que ca va?<strong> demanda t-il en se rapprochant des deux hommes blessés .  
>Dean réussi enfin a se relever, se tenant les cotes d'un bras, et ne parvenant pas a se redresser complétement.<br>Castiel le rejoignit, l'aidant a se tenir droit.

**- J'crois qu'on l'a échappé belle!** Fit Sam avec un sourire.


	15. Responsable

Bonjour tout le monde! et voila le 15 ème chapitre! ENFIN! Pardonnez moi l'attente, j'espere que ca vous plaira!

Apparemment quelques trucs on changé sur alors j'espere que la mise en page ne sera pas caca!

Bizouxxx et pensez a une tite reviou pour nourrir l'auteur!

* * *

><p>L'équipe avait préféré passer une bonne nuit de sommeille dans un motel avant de prendre la route pour le retour.<p>

Ils avaient tous eu droit a leur dose de sensation forte et étaient désormais épuisé.

Dean avait, plus que les autres encore, besoin de repos. De tout évidence, Alastair lui avait bien brisé quelques cotes, s'étant amusé a le faire rebondir contre les murs comme un vulgaire ballon de foot.

Castiel était lui aussi dans un piteux état, mais ne se plaignait pas, restant silencieux aux cotés du chasseur.

Mais l'état physique de Dean n'avait rien a envier a son état psychologique. Il était bouleversé. Des questions se bousculant dans sa tête les unes après les autres, formant un amas incompréhensible qui lui filait mal au crane.

Il y avait d'abord eu Tessa et ses insinuations concernant son sauvetage des Enfers par les anges, puis Alastair qui affirmait qu'il avait été le grand déclencheur de l'Apocalypse, et enfin Sam. Sam qui avait réussi a exorciser le démon juste par la force de son esprit.

Que penser de tout cela? Devait il croire Alastair concernant son implication dans la destruction des sceaux? Du tout premier en l'occurrence.

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, tout cela avait commencé après son retour des Enfers, les faits coïncidaient.

Une boule d'angoisse se forma au creux de son estomac.

Il y avait de fortes chances pour que ce qu'ai raconté Alastair soit vrai. Il n'avait pas de raison de mentir, pas sur ca, pas de cette manière la...

Il jeta un œil a Castiel qui marchait a ses cotés, le visage entaillé et les cheveux en bataille.

Il savait.

Il savait pour son expérience en Enfer, pour les tortures qu'il avait infligé et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer. Il y avait quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans la dévotion que lui portait l'ange, et ce qui un jour avait été rassurant devenait maintenant étrange et inquiétant.

Et maintenant, alors que non seulement il avait été le responsable de centaine d'âmes innocentes torturées, il l'était également du déclenchement de l'Apocalypse elle même!

L'angoisse montait progressivement en lui, accompagnée d'une fureur sans pareil.

Pourquoi?

Pourquoi lui et pas un autre? pourquoi devait il porter tout cela sur ses épaules et que devait il faire maintenant?

La réponse tomba comme une évidence dans l'esprit du chasseur.

Il se devait d'arrêter Lilith et d'empêcher l'Apocalypse une bonne fois pour toute.

Mais quel prix devrait il payer pour cela?

Ses yeux se tournèrent machinalement vers son petit frère qui marchait devant eux. A coté de lui, Ruby semblait fière et sur d'elle.

Qu'avait elle manigancé? Et depuis quand Sam était il capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs de cette manière? Comment en été t-il arrivé la?

Quelque chose lui disait que ces pouvoirs extra-sensorielle n'avaient rien de positif, surtout dans cette guerre.

Pourquoi ne lui en avait il pas parlé avant? Encore une fois, la réponse était évidente. Il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé développer ces pouvoirs sans savoir dans quel pétrin il se mettait.

Une colère insidieuse se dilua dans tout son corps, se rendant compte a quel point il était incapable de contrôler les événements qui l'entouraient. Mais il resta cependant silencieux, préférant attendre le bon moment pour aborder chacun des sujets qui lui rongeaient l'esprit.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans le motel qu'avait repéré Sam après un bon quart d'heure de marche, ayant laissé l'Impala ou il l'avait garé en arrivant.

Le ciel s'était perceptiblement assombri, la nuit prenant le pas sur la journée. Quelques étoiles se mirent a briller au dessus de leur tête alors que le soleil n'avait pas encore complétement disparut a l'horizon.

Comme a leur habitude, Castiel et Dean partageraient l'une des chambres tandis que Sam et Ruby occuperaient l'autre, et ils se séparèrent avec un vague signe de la main accompagné d'un bonne nuit.

* * *

><p>Sam pénétra dans la chambre suivit de la démone qui ferma la porte derrière elle avec un sourire enjôleur.<p>

**- Tu as été fantastique!** Fit elle en s'approchant de lui, se pendant a son cou.

**- C'est grâce a toi! Maintenant je suis enfin prêt a affronter Lilith!**

**- Oui... presque...**

Le Winchester se détacha d'elle, prenant une légère distance.

**- Comment ca presque? Tu as vu que ce j'ai fait a Alastair? il était très puissant et pourtant il n'a même pas essayé de résister!**

**- Oui oui bien sur mais... Il y a encore un petit detail a régler...**

**- lequel?** s'empressa de demander l'homme, l'attrapant par les épaules un peu brutalement.

La démone sourit, charmeuse.

**- Pour vaincre Lilith, tu vas devoir boire une quantité de sang particulièrement importante... Plus que je ne peut t'en offrir!**

Sam déglutit en écoutant les explications de Ruby.

**- Cela revient a dire que tu vas devoir saigner quelqu'un a mort...**

Il se retourna précipitamment, lui faisant dos.

**- Hors de question.**

**- Si tu veux vaincre Lilith et arrêter l'Apocalypse, c'est ce que tu dois faire!**

**- ...**

**- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions.. Sam...** Elle s'approcha de lui, se collant a son dos affectueusement. **Fais moi confiance.**

* * *

><p>Dean et Castiel se regardèrent interdit, après avoir franchit le pas de la porte de leur chambre.<p>

En face d'eux, un seul et unique lit double trônait dans la pièce.

**- Sam...** Souffla le chasseur en levant les yeux au ciel. Un instant il se demanda si son frère était au courant de l'évolution qu'il y avait eu entre lui et Castiel, mais il préféra mettre ca sur le compte de sa passion a le mettre dans toute les situations gênantes possibles inimaginables. C'était aussi ca, les joies d'avoir un petit frère.

Il s'avança vers le lit et se jeta littéralement dessus, invitant l'ange a faire de même, mais celui ci préféra simplement s'assoir sur son rebord.

Dean l'observa un instant, puis se releva et rampa jusqu'à lui, s'asseyant a ses cotés.

Il tendis une main, effleurant la plaie sanglante qu'arborait Castiel depuis qu'il avait croisé la lame d'Alastair.

**- Bouge pas!**

Il se leva et alla fouiller dans son sac avant de faire quelques aller-retours de la pièce a la petite salle de bain. Il revint quelques minutes plus tard avec de quoi le soigner.

Il appliqua un tissu imbibé d'eau sur la joue meurtrie afin de nettoyer la plaie. Castiel voulu attraper la compresse improvisée mais le chasseur ne le laissa pas faire, insistant pour le faire lui même.

L'ange abdiqua et le laissa continuer.

Après avoir nettoyé le sang séché, il réitéra l'opération, mais cette fois avec une éponge imbibée d'alcool. Au contact du produit, Castiel frémit, fermant les yeux, cela lui brulait atrocement la peau, mais encore une fois, il ne dit rien.

Et enfin, le chasseur lui plaqua précautionneusement un pansement sur la joue, le travail terminé.

**- Et toi, comment vas t-on te soigner?** demanda Castiel, le regardant avec inquiétude.

**- Ho... Ca c'est rien, ca se soigne avec le temps! J'ai l'habitude ne t'inquiète pas.**

Il se releva une fois de plus et se dirigea vers le petit frigo qui se trouvait non loin du lit.

**- Heeey! Et ca, ca va m'aider!** ajouta t-il en brandissant une bière.

Ce motel était plus luxueux qu'il n'en avait l'air se dit le chasseur en avalant une gorgé de la boisson, appréciant sa fraicheur tout en se rasseyant près de l'ange.

Il restèrent un instant dans le silence, Dean appréciant sa bière et Castiel passant une main sur son pansement.

**- Dean?**

**- Hn?**

**- A propos de Sam...**

Le chasseur tourna la tête vers l'ange, une expression inquiète inscrite sur le visage.

**- Tu veux parler de ses pouvoirs?**

**- Oui.. Cela ne me dit rien qui vaille...**

**- Tu sais quelque chose la dessus?** Le ton du chasseur s'était significativement durcit, et il s'était un peu plus retourné vers l'ange après avoir posé la bouteille sur le meuble prés du lit, fixant ses yeux sur lui, presque inquisiteur.

Castiel se mordit la lèvre inférieur, détournant le regard et Dean ne rata rien de ces nouveaux réflexes humains.

Il l'attrapa par les épaules, le retournant sans ménagement vers lui, et comme il fuyait toujours son regard, il fit de même avec son visage, le forçant a le regarder dans les yeux.

**- Cas'.. Dis moi la vérité!**

**- Dean... J'ai peur que..** Castiel hésitait. il ne savait pas s'il était une bonne idée de lui parler de ca maintenant. Seulement les preuves étaient la. Sam n'avait pas pu développer autant ses pouvoirs avec seulement de l'entrainement, et la présence de Ruby autour de lui ne faisait qu'attiser un peu plus les soupçons.

**- Peur que quoi?** Les yeux verts du chasseur semblaient le transpercer de toute part, s'assombrissant de seconde en seconde, et la prise qu''il avait sur les bras de l'ange se resserrait doucement, a lui en faire mal.

**- Utiliser ses pouvoirs n'est pas une bonne chose...**

**- Pourquoi? Qu'est ce qu'il risque?**

**- Je ne sais pas Dean. Mais mes supérieurs voyaient ca d'un très mauvais œils a l'époque ou j'ai été envoyé vers vous!**

Dean relâcha soudain la pression, libérant Castiel de sa prise par la même occasion. Il ne le quitta cependant pas des yeux, son regard toujours orageux.

Castiel déglutit, quelque peu effrayé par le regard du chasseur. Il avait pris la décision de parler a Sam des qu'il le pourrais, afin de peut être le convaincre de cesser ses activités avec la demone. Il lui été impossible d'en parler directement avec Dean, cela aurait été trop violent a entendre pour lui, inacceptable.

Le Winchester approcha lentement son visage du sien et il sentit sa main lui attraper la nuque, d'abord avec délicatesse puis sa poigne se fit plus forte.

Les lèvres du chasseur s'emparèrent de celles de l'ange sans ménagement, avec fureur, en un baiser a demi forcé presque douloureux.

Il quitta sa bouche désormais rougit par le traitement qu'elle avait subit et s'attaqua a son cou, le mordant et l'embrassant avec sauvagerie. Il le repoussa ensuite avec force sur le lit, se plaçant au dessus de lui et le dominant, continuant a lui dévorer la peau.

Castiel sentit sa chaleur interne monter de plusieurs degrés et laissa échapper un gémissement douloureux alors que Dean le mordait désormais avec empressement. Cela sembla redoubler l'excitation du chasseur qui arracha a moitié la chemise de l'ange, l'attrapant par la taille le forçant a se cambrer sous son corps.

Le chasseur semblait avoir complétement perdu le contrôle, laissant échapper toute sa frustration alors qu'il attrapait les fesses de l'ange avec vigueur pour plaquer ses hanches contre les siennes, tout en continuant de lui massacrer le cou.

**- Dean!**

Mais le chasseur n'entendit pas l'appel. Castiel commença donc a se débattre, essayant d'échapper a la prise de l'autre qui le dominait de tout son poids, mais sa tentative fut infructueuse,

**- Dean arrête!**

Les bras du chasseur l'entourèrent complétement, le serrant contre son corps et il le sentit respirer dans son cou, semblant se calmer.

Peu sur de lui, Castiel le repoussa doucement pour lui faire face, ses yeux bleus a la limite de la supplication.

**- Arrête..**

Le Winchester se releva, fixant ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange, et soudain, une pointe de regret l'envahit. Qu'était il en train de faire?

Il fronçât les sourcils tout en se plongeant dans le regard bleu ciel. Il était sur le point de faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. C'est a dire relâcher la pression en possédant le corps d'une amante avec passion et violence, mais la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas juste une aventure d'un soir. Il s'agissait de Castiel! Son ami, son ange gardien...

**- Je.. Pardonne moi Cas'...** Souffla t-il tout en s'allongeant sur le dos, a ses cotés, le libérant complétement. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se frottant les yeux avec insistance.** Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris.**

**- Ce n'est pas grave! Le sexe est quelque chose de naturel!** Répondit l'ange, peut être un peu trop froidement au gout de Dean qui tourna la tête vers son interlocuteur, quelque peu troublé.

Décidément Castiel était unique en son genre, alors qu'il avait été a deux doigts de le forcer, il répliquait que c'était "naturel". Cela faisait certainement partie de cette confiance inébranlable qu'il plaçait en lui.

Le chasseur soupira, tentant de se détendre, mais son excitation était encore bien présente, et après la perte de contrôle qu'il venait d'avoir, il se voyait mal de proposer de continuer a l'ange.

Il espérait seulement ne pas l'avoir définitivement choqué.

Le chasseur sentit bouger a coté de lui et regarda l'ange se rhabiller, tout en constatant le piteux état de sa chemise.

Il grimaça cependant en visant le cou de Castiel, rougit et meurtris. Il n'y était vraiment pas aller de main morte, il ne savait pas si a ce niveau la on pouvait encore parler de suçon.

En le regardant se passer une main sur ses nouvelles blessures, car s'en étaient bien, les regrets s'abattirent de nouveau sur le chasseur qui se releva a son tour, s'asseyant prés de l'ange.

Il lui prit la main, le faisant découvrir les marques, et doucement, il approcha ses lèvres de son cou. Castiel fermât les yeux, se tendant, craignant un nouvel assaut, mais étant prêt a le recevoir, et fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il sentit de minuscules baisers, doux et parcimonieux.

Ses muscles se relâchèrent perceptiblement et Dean s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres, mais cette fois avec tendresse et.. amour?

Il se détachèrent et se regardèrent dans les yeux. Castiel souriait et Dean ne pu s'empêcher de faire de même.

Soudain, un grand bruit fit sursauter l'ange qui se retourna vers le mur d'où il provenait, juste en face d'eux.

Ils perçurent alors les cris d'une jeune femme qui jouissait, accompagné d'un grincement équivoque.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté, plissant les yeux, les tournant vers Dean.

Celui ci se sentit soudainement très mal, se forçant a ne pas hurler. Vu dans l'état dans lequel il était, il allait être difficile de supporter ca toute la nuit, surtout s'il devait "dormir" dans le même lit que l'ange.

Il soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.

**- Yen a qui s'éclate au moins!**

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait a toute allure en direction de leur QG, traçant sur la route a une vitesse moyennement mesurée.<p>

Dean était concentré sur sa conduite, jetant de temps a autres un regard dans le rétroviseur. Sam, comme a son habitude était plongé dans ses pensées, regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre.

A l'arrière, Castiel somnolait, bercé par le moteur. Son cou était toujours aussi marqué, voir même plus que ce qu'il avait pu constater la veille, il détourna le regard, le visant sur la démone, qui le fixait avec un grand sourire.

Elle articula exagérément un mot, communiquant silencieusement avec lui, les yeux pétillant.

-_ Sauuu Vaaage!_ Put il lire sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle ouvrait de grands yeux, imitant l'attitude d'une jeune fille choquée, tout en visant du doigt son voisin a moitié endormis qui ne se rendait compte de rien.

Son manège lui extirpa tout de même un sourire, malgré le retour de ses soupçons la concernant, et comme réponse il lui lança un_ "bein quoi"_ toujours silencieux tout en haussant les épaules.

* * *

><p><strong>- Et la, tu l'a exorcisé comme par magie?<strong>

Bobby avait fixé son regard dans celui de Sam, inquisiteur.

**- Bon dieu mais a quoi est ce que tu joues Sam...**

**- Je sais ce que je fais! Vous pourriez me faire un minimum confiance!**

**- On essaye, mais c'est pas évident...**

**- Alastair allez vous faire la peau!**

Un silence tomba dans la petite pièce ou ils s'étaient tous rassemblé.

Quelque part, le cadet des Winchester n'avait pas totalement tord. vu dans la situation ou ils s'étaient retrouvé, s'il n'était pas intervenu comme il l'avait fait, ils seraient sans doute tout les deux mort. Dean jeta un regard Castiel qui observait la scène, silencieux.

Il se demanda un instant ce qu'il deviendrait si l'ange perdait la vie. Il se rappela ce qu'Alastair lui avait dit lors d'une de leur entrevu. Les anges déchus n'ont plus leur place au paradis, c'est donc en Enfer qu'ils se retrouvent.

Le chasseur frissonna a l'idée que Castiel se retrouve un jour la bas...

**- Écoute Sam**. Commença Dean d'une voix posée. **Il ne faut plus que tu utilises tes pouvoirs!**

**- Pourquoi? Lilith est sur le point de déclencher l'Apocalypse! Je te rappel qu'on est dans la merde, et on devrait se passer de ces pouvoirs?**

**- C'est dangereux Sam! On s'en passera comme on s'en est toujours passé jusqu'ici!**

Ils marquèrent une pause, tout en se fixant silencieusement.

Finalement, le plus jeune abdiqua, hochant doucement la tête, acquiesçant sans un mot.

Pourtant pour lui il était évident que Dean n'était plus réellement capable de prendre une quelconque décision.

C'était désormais a lui de prendre les choses en main, et il était hors de question qu'il arrête d'utiliser ces capacités maintenant.

Un peu plus a l'écart, Ruby le regardait avec un léger sourire, les jambes croisés.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait que Sam n'était pas prés d'arrêter de boire son sang. Il était désormais sous son contrôle. Il n'avait plus d'issue.

Elle se leva soudainement, attirant l'attention sur elle.

**- Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai d'autres chats a fouetter!** Fit elle tranquillement. Elle traversa la pièce a grand pas, faisant danser ses cheveux bruns dans son dos, puis disparut a l'extérieur.

Dean fixa la porte de sortie un bon moment après qu'elle l'ai franchit.

Tout ses soupçons la concernant étaient désormais de retour, faisant de nouveau d'elle sa nouvelle cible et pire ennemie du moment.

Elle ne s'en tirerait pas a si bon compte, il se le promit silencieusement.

Cette démone payerait pour le mal qu'elle était en train de leur faire.

Mais Dean ne réalisait pas encore a quel point il avait raison.


	16. Like a dog

Bobby fouillait dans un amas de papiers volants, ronchonnant après une fenêtre ouverte qui avait provoquée un courant d'air et semée le désordre dans sa documentation.

Il attrapa un vieux parchemin et s'y intéressa de prêt, remerciant intérieurement Castiel de lui avoir tout traduit quelques jours plus tôt.

L'ange déchu lui avait pour le coup donné une aide précieuse et ses recherches avaient fait un bond en avant très appréciable, lui qui depuis des mois avait la net impression de pédaler dans la semoule.

Il attrapa négligemment une agrafeuse, liant le parchemin jaunit a un autre qui semblait un peu moins ancien.

**- Voila.. ca.. avec ca..** Marmonnait-il dans sa barbe, perdu dans ses pensées.

La maison était d'un calme rare, et pourtant appréciable. Lui qui avait pendant des années vécu seul dans sa vieille bicoque était désormais totalement envahit par ses compagnons d'infortune.

Ho bien sur, cela ne le dérangeait pas tant que ca, et leur présence avait aussi de bons cotés, mais parfois le vieux chasseur regrettait sa solitude d'antan.

Il souleva une lourde encyclopédie a la couverture de cuire et la cala sous son bras, se dirigeant d'un pas trainant vers le salon.

En passant il jeta un œil sur Aschmédai, allongé sur le canapé, regardant la télévision, absorbé par une émission de reality-show.

De temps en temps, on pouvait entendre un léger rire s'échapper d'entre ses lèvres, complétement captivé par les images qui défilaient devant ses yeux.

Bobby traversa la pièce, rangeant le livre a sa place, sur une haute étagère et revint sur ses pas, passant une seconde fois derrière le métisse qui n'avait même pas daigné lui jeter un regard.

Le chasseur fronçât les sourcils, remarquant en passant que le démon semblait mâchonner. Intrigué, il s'arrêta un instant avant de s'approcher et vit alors Aschmédai manger quelque chose.

A première vu, cela ressemblait a un os.

Mais il n'était pas humain, plutôt animal.

N'ayant plus de chaire autour, le démon s'était mit a le ronger distraitement, a la manière d'un chien se faisant les dents.

Il remarqua également un collier autour du cou du métisse, un collier en cuire brun épais sertit d'une médaille ronde en ferraille.

Dessus, le chasseur parvint a lire: _"Choupinet"_

**- Qu'est ce que...**

A peine avait il commencé sa phrase qu'il entendit frapper a la porte.

Il fronçât les sourcils, se disant que le retour des trois hommes, partit sur les traces d'un esprit vengeur, ne se ferait sans doute pas avant le début de la soirée, il était encore bien trop tôt.

Il s'interrompit donc et se dirigea vers l'entrée, curieux de savoir qui avait décidé de lui rendre visite.

Sur le pas de la porte, le chasseur fut surpris de découvrir une petite bonne femme rondouillarde et au sourire avenant quoi que légèrement inquiet.

Elle se présenta comme étant sa nouvelle voisine, s'excusant de ne pas s'être présenté plus tôt. Bobby lui sourit légèrement, quelque peu déstabilisé.

**- Hum.. Voyez vous, depuis ce matin, je suis a la recherche de mon chien, c'est un rottweiller.. HO il n'est pas méchant, bien au contraire!** Elle secoua les mains devant elle, comme pour effacer une image qui se serait formée dans l'esprit de l'homme. A sa main droite, elle tenait une laisse.

Une laisse en cuire brun, épaisse.

La matière sembla soudain terriblement familière au chasseur dont les yeux doublèrent de volume.

**- Il s'appelle..**

**- Choupinet...** Souffla le chasseur, l'air hagard.

**- Ho vous l'avez vu? Vous l'avez peut être recueillis?** Tout en posant ses questions, elle s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds, cherchant a voir au dessus de l'épaule de Bobby. Celui ci secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits, et se plaça un peu plus dans l'encadrure de la porte, l'empêchant de voir quoi que ce sois.

**- Hum.. oui il me semble avoir vu un chien de ce style.. hum... il allait vers les collines! Vous devriez aller voir par la bas!** Indiqua t-il avec un sourire nerveux, et avant même d'attendre une réponse, il lui claqua littéralement la porte au nez.

Le chasseur se passa une main sur le visage, soupirant, et après quelques secondes, il se redirigea vers le salon, se plantant devant le démon.

**- Nom de Dieu, Tu as bouffé le chien de la voisine?**

**- J'avais la dalle.**

**- Mais... T'es pas sensé pas avoir besoin de manger ou un truc comme ca?**

**- Bah ouais j'sais bien.. Mais la j'avais les crocs. Et puis ca me va bien non?** Fit il avec un sourire désinvolte, désignant le collier de cuire qui lui enserrait le cou.

Le chasseur restât un instant interdit.

**- Ça te va très bien "Choupinet", mais il va falloir que tu comprenne une chose... Ici, on ne mange PAS le chien des voisins! Ni même les chats d'ailleurs!**

Et avant même que le démon n'ai eu le temps de répliquer, le chasseur l'attrapa par le bras et le traina jusqu'au sous sol.

**- Non non putain, lâche moi! C'est bon j'le referait plus!**

**- Tu vas rester la dedans jusqu'à ce soir, ca te permettra d'y réfléchir!** Répondit le chasseur tout en poussant le métisse a l'intérieur de la Panic room, refermant la lourde porte derrière lui.

**- Putain de merde tu déconne laaaaaa! Ouuvre!**

En entendant le démon hurler derrière les murs de fers, le chasseur soupira, se prenant le front d'une main.

Aschmédai pouvait facilement devenir incontrôlable, et le vieux chasseur avait rapidement comprit que s'il voulait pouvoir continuer a vivre avec lui en bonne entente il allait devoir sévir.

Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il était sensé s'y prendre, n'ayant que peu de notion de l'éducation, mais puisqu'Aschmédai semblait être une sorte de mixe entre un adolescent turbulent et un animal mal dressé, la punition semblait de rigueur.

Il remonta alors l'escalier de bois d'un pas trainant, une lassitude bien présente pesant sur ses épaules.

* * *

><p>La soirée débutait doucement, apportant avec elle sa fraicheur et sa quiétude.<p>

Bobby s'était avachit sur le canapé, tout bonnement épuisé. Aschmédai avait hurlé a la mort pendant près de trois heures, et il avait prié pour que la voisine ne revienne pas le voir, lui demandant de libérer et de lui rendre son chien.

Le démon avait cependant finit par se calmer et le silence était revenu dans la maisonnette pour le plus grand soulagement du vieux chasseur qui avait tronqué sa bière contre un verre d'eau et une aspirine.

Quelques heures plus tard, et une fois bien reposé, il avait réouvert la porte de la panic room, non sans une petite appréhension. Mais la levé de la punition se passa sans encombre pour son plus grand soulagement encore une fois et le démon remonta dans le salon silencieusement, l'air penaud.

**- Que ca te serve de leçon!** Lui précisa t-il, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'a la moindre incartade, il se retrouverait illico au sous sol pour une durée indéterminée.

Aschmédai hocha doucement la tête, encore visiblement choqué par l'attitude du chasseur.

Bobby quand a lui se sentait revivre. Il avait réussi a imposer des limites au démon, ce qui n'était pas du luxe.

Dean, Sam et Castiel rentrèrent un peu plus tard dans la soirée, ayant réussi a élucider un problème de poltergeist.

C'est donc fatigué mais fier d'eux qu'ils franchirent le pas de la porte, accueillis par un Bobby tout aussi épuisé.

**- Alors?**

**- Un adolescent mort dans un placard!** Répondit Dean en buvant sa bière, tranquillement assis et détendu. **Son père l'a punis et l'a oublié la!**

Le démon jeta un regard assassin au vieux chasseur qui ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Les deux frères regardèrent le plus vieux de travers, ne comprenant pas a quel moment leur histoire aurait put le faire rire

**- Sadique!** Cracha le métisse, comme pour donner une explication aux chasseurs interloqués.

Après avoir reprit son calme, Bobby raconta sa mésaventure de l'après midi aux trois hommes, n'hésitant pas a donner des détails, comme par exemple, la découverte de la carcasse du chien derrière la maison.

Sam fixa ses yeux sur le métisse, médusé par l'histoire.

**- Mais... Les démons ne sont pas sensé ne pas avoir faim?**

**- C'est exact... Tant qu'il sont dans un réceptacle...** Ajouta Castiel, les yeux plissés.

**- J'avais la dalle!** répéta le démon comme pour se justifier. **Mais ca va j'ai comprit.. On bouffe pas le chien du voisin...** Ajouta t il sous le regard noir du vieux chasseur.

**- J'ai passé un coup de fil a Marc...** En entendant le nom, Dean leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. **Et ils n'en savent pas plus que nous! Il m'a dit qu'il ferait des recherches dans ce sens, savoir s'il y a déjà eu des cas de démons majeurs piégés dans un corps non adapté.**

Castiel acquiesçât tout en se dirigeant vers Aschmédai, s'asseyant a ses cotés.

**- Montre moi tes mains.** Fit il d'une voix posée.

L'autre s'exécuta, ne se faisant pas prier, les tendant devant lui.

L'ange les pris dans les siennes, les pressant délicatement. Le bout de ses doigts étaient entièrement noir et des rayures de la même couleur commençaient a se former jusque sur ses avant bras.

Ses ongles étaient aussi sombre que sa peau altérée.

**- Tu sens quelque chose?** Demanda t-il sous le regard de la petite assemblée, attentive a l'auscultation.

Le démon acquiesçât a la positive, d'un mouvement de tête.

**- Est ce que c'est douloureux?**

Cette fois la réponse fut négative.

Castiel sembla réfléchir, les sourcils froncés, les yeux toujours rivés sur les mains. Il les retourna, passant ses pouces sur les paumes assombries.

**- Je pense que sa forme réel prend le pas sur son réceptacle.** Fit il après avoir marqué une longue pose de réflexion.

**- Et jusqu'où ca va aller?** Demanda Sam d'une voix inquiète.

**- Je ne sais pas... Ce n'est qu'une supposition. Mais Nous devons nous attendre a une évolution.**

Il lâcha finalement les mains du démon qui les regarda, le visage fermé.

**- Et cette évolution semble commencer par un besoin de nourriture.** Ajouta t-il, le regard sombre.

**- Bon.. Et a par des chiens et des chats, ca mange quoi un démon majeur?**

Aschmédai jeta un regard torve a Dean, qui avait posé la question d'un air ironique.

**- Tu préfère pas le savoir!**

**- Et bien pour l'instant, tu devra te contenter de viande congelé!** Lança Bobby, coupant court au débat. **Je suppose que t'es pas un herbivore!**

* * *

><p><strong>- T'es sur que tu veux garder ce collier?<strong>

**- C'est un souvenir!** Répliqua Aschmédai, avec un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage.

**- Mais c'est un collier de chien...**

**- Ouais.**

Dean n'insista pas, notant tout de même que le nouvel accessoire du démon lui donnait un style un peu étrange.

Mais au fond, ca n'avait pas tellement d'importance, après tout s'il avait envie de le garder, cela ne regardait que lui.

**- Hey Dean... Vise un peu ca...**

Sam était en train de pianoter sur son ordinateur portable, un peu plus loin, surfant sur internet a la recherche de quelques infos concernant les changements physiques d'Aschmédai.

Son frère se rapprocha, lisant le texte qui défilait sur l'écran, au dessus de son épaule.

**- Et alors que la lune brillait dans le ciel étoile, Dean prit la main de Sam et...** Il se tut, se rapprochant de l'écran brutalement, bousculant son frère.** Mais qu'est ce que... Mais c'est...**

**- C'est une fan-fiction.** Termina t-il, mi amusé, mi effrayé par le récit.

L'ainé des Winchester continua a lire pendant quelques secondes, restant silencieux, ses yeux passant de la droite a la gauche rapidement.

**- Mais c'est dégoutant!**

**- Oui**. Admit Sam en grimaçant.** Mais c'est surtout plutôt étrange tu ne trouve pas?**

**- Sam .. Dean ... Aschmédai... Bobby... l'Apocalypse... J'crois pas qu'on puisse miser sur une coïncidence...**

**- Ouais, surtout qu'il y en a des tas sur le sujet! Ce sont des fan-fictions dérivées d'une série de livres appelée...** Il cliqua a plusieurs reprises, fronçant les sourcils. **Supernatural.**

**- Supernatural.. c'est nul comme nom.**

Sam acquiesçât d'un haussement d'épaule, continuant de cliquer, jouant avec la roulette de sa souris.

**- Bon, apparemment c'est une série de bouquins qui a commencée a paraitre il y a... 1 an, et qui rencontre un succès relatif.**

Dean se releva brusquement, manquant d'assommer Aschmedai qui s'était faufilé juste derrière lui, écoutant la conversation.

**- Je veux en avoir le cœur net.**

Ni une ni deux, les deux frères s'embarquèrent dans l'Impala, direction la librairie du coin. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps a trouver et s'arrêtèrent devant un petit magasin qui ne payait pas de mine.

En ouvrant la porte, le son d'une clochette retentit et une jeune femme se présenta derrière le comptoir, revenant de l'arrière boutique.

**- Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour vous?**

**- Huum.. Nous cherchons une série de livres qui s'appelle Supernatural, vous connaissez?**

**- Hoo oui bien sur! je suis une grande fan!** Répondit elle avec un peu trop d'empressement au gout des deux frères qui se jetèrent un regard équivoque.

Elle sortit de derrière son comptoir et se dirigea vers l'un des présentoirs, sortant deux livres de petit format.

**- Voila le volume un et deux! Nous en avons pour l'instant seulement douze en boutique! Je suis une amie personnelle de son éditrice..Et apparemment la série a peu de chance de reprendre**! Elle avait ponctué sa phrase avec un soupire las et triste, marquant sa déception.

**- Très bien, on va tous les prendre!** Fit Sam sans hésiter, puis il s'approcha un peu de la jeune femme, prenant un air sérieux, retournant l'un des livres qu'elle lui avait tendu.

**- Et hum, est ce que vous savez s'il est possible de rencontrer ce Carver Edlund quelque part?**

Le visage de la vendeuse s'assombrit brutalement et elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle avait peur que quelqu'un les écoute.

**- C'est impossible, il ne rencontre personne...**

- **Écoutez... hum... Daisy** Lut il sur le petit badge de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. **Nous sommes de TRÈS grand fan.**

Les yeux de la dites Daisy se plissèrent, semblant jauger ses interlocuteurs.

Exaspéré, Sam tira sur son T shirt, découvrant le tatouage qui leur permettait d'éviter la possessions et flanqua un coup de coude a son frère pour qu'il fasse de même. Celui ci s'exécuta a contre cœur.

La jeune femme se mit alors a couiner d'une façon terriblement désagréable, ses yeux pétillant.

**- Ho mon Dieu j'ai le même en bas du dos!**

Les deux frères se jetèrent un regard effrayé. Au moins elle était protégé contre les démons.

* * *

><p>Dean ferma le huitième livre d'un coup sec, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Tout le récit retraçait leur histoire, et ce dans les moindres détails. Leurs rencontres, leurs doutes, leurs disputes. Tout, presque tout était retranscrit dans cette série et ce jusqu'à sa descente aux Enfers.<p>

Il sentit son ventre se tordre en imaginant les scènes d'amour entre lui et Castiel décrite dans la suite des bouquins.

Mais le personnage de l'ange n'avait pas encore fait son apparition dans la saga, et ce pour son plus grand soulagement.

**- Bon, il faut aller trouver ce Chuck Shirley, et le plus rapidement possible! Je veux savoir comment il sait tout ca!**

Sam acquiesçât d'un mouvement de tête, complétement d'accord avec son frère. Cependant il ne comprenait pas comment il était possible qu'une tel chose arrive.

Ils avaient put récupérer l'adresse du dit écrivain grâce a la vendeuse amie de l'éditrice qui était elle aussi une grande fan de la série.

Heureusement pour eux, apparemment Supernatural ne connaissant pas un grand succès et avait été arrêté au volume douze.

Le succès limité de la saga avait soulagé les deux frères qui se dirent qu'au moins, leur vie n'avait pas été étalé a grande échelle.

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le fait qu'il se devait de tirer tout cela au clair.

Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce a quoi ils avaient a faire et cela les angoissait quelque peu.

Était ce un démon qui avait réussi a rassembler toute ces informations les concernant? Mais pourquoi les publier de cette manière plutôt que de les donner directement a Lilith ou un autre de leurs ennemis?

Cela n'avait pas de sens. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'un médium...

Sans plus discuter, ils montèrent dans l'Impala et démarrèrent en trombe, Décidant de faire un crochet chez Bobby pour récupérer Castiel, peut être pourrait il les aider sur ce coup la.

Après tout, l'ange y connaissait un rayon sur tout ce qui était de prévoir l'avenir et autres énormités insensées.

* * *

><p>Et voilaaa! chapitre un peu plus court que les autres, mais le suivant suivra rapidement! Bizouuuux<p> 


	17. Le monstre a la fin du livre

Et voila la suite comme promis! Plein d'action dans ce chapitre! J'espère que ca vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>Toc toc toc.<em>

Sam, Dean et Castiel se tenaient tout les trois sur le perron d'une petite maison mal entretenue, légèrement a l'écart des autres.

L'automne arrivait doucement, amenant avec lui le froid et l'humidité. Pour l'occasion, l'ange avait revêtu son fameux trench-coat qui selon Dean, lui allait trop grand. Mais ce manteau lourd avait pour Castiel une signification importante. Il ne l'avait pas quitté pendant toute la période ou il avait été un ange aux cotés du chasseur, et pour lui, cela représentait une sorte de protection.

Cependant il ne portait plus son ancienne panoplie de comptable qui depuis sa chute n'était plus mettable.

La petite porte en bois s'ouvrit avec un grincement, et un visage apparu dans son encadrure.

Il s'agissait d'un homme au visage fatigué et mal rasé, les cheveux courts en bataille châtains foncés. Ses yeux se fixèrent sur les trois hommes qui se tenaient devant lui et il fronçât les sourcils.

**- Oui?**

**- Vous êtes bien Chuck Shurley?**

L'homme les regarda de travers, plissant les yeux.

**- Euuh... oui c'est bien moi...**

**- On aurait quelques petites questions a vous poser concernant..** Sam sortit de son sac l'un des fameux livres qui les avaient amené jusqu'ici. **Supernatural!**

**- Ho.. Non désolé je ne répond pas aux questions des fans..** Il allait refermer sa porte quand soudain Dean la bloqua avec son pied et la rouvrit brutalement, pénétrant dans la demeure de force en repoussant l'écrivain a l'intérieur.

Les deux autres le suivirent après s'être jeté un regard dubitatif, se demandant si la méthode était la bonne, mais après tout elle était efficace.

Une fois a l'intérieur, Dean planta son regard dans celui de l'homme qui lui faisait face. C'était une personne de plutôt petite taille, a l'air craintif. Il le fixait s'attendant certainement au pire.

**- Qu'est ce que vous me voulait! M'assassiner? Me cambrioler?**

**- Euh... En fait..** Commença Sam, qui se rapprocha de son frère avec un sourire, cherchant a détendre quelque peu l'atmosphère. **Ces livres que vous écrivez.. Parle de nous.**

Un silence tomba dans la pièce, l'écrivain le regardant avec la mine de quelqu'un qui n'avait pas comprit ce qu'on venait de lui dire.

**- Je suis Dean Winchester, et la c'est mon frère, Sam Winchester, tu piges?**

**- Ho... Mais.. Comment connaissez vous le noms de famille des personnages? Je ne les ai jamais mentionné...**

**- Je sais pas comment tu as trouvé toute ces informations sur nous, mais tu vas cesser ca tout de suite!** Continua l'ainé, sortant son arme, la braquant sur l'écrivain. Celui ci sursauta, fixant ses yeux sur le revolver et ramenant ses mains devant lui.

**- How how how.. On se calme d'accord?**

**- Dean... Je pense savoir a qui nous avons affaire.** Fit Castiel sur un ton monocorde, penchant la tête sur le coté tout en fixant Chuck de ses yeux trop bleus.

**- C'est un prophète.**

Les trois hommes, dont l'un qui avait toujours une arme braqué sur lui, se tournèrent vers l'ange déchu dans un même mouvement, arborant tous la même expression d'incompréhension totale.

**- Un quoi?**

**- Un prophète de Dieu.** Compléta Castiel sur le même ton.** Il est capable de voir ce que nous réserve le Destin.**

**- Mais vous êtes qui vous?** Chuck avait posé sa question avec une pointe d'agacement. Il ne comprenait rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Qui étaient ces trois hommes qui lui parlait de prophète et de Destin. Soudain, alors qu'il fixait toujours l'ange, ses yeux s'agrandirent, doublant de volume.

**- Mais vous...**

**- Mon nom est Castiel...**

**- C.. Castiel? L'ange déchu? Mais comment...**

Il souffla soudainement, comme une cocotte minute qu'on aurait oublié sur le feu et se mit a faire les cent pas, oubliant l'arme que Dean rangea finalement, voyant que la situation se débloquait progressivement.

**- Vous.. Vous n'êtes pas sensé savoir tout ca...**

**- C'est plutôt toi, qui n'est pas sensé savoir tout ca!** Corrigea l'ainé des Winchester,légèrement irrité. **Dis nous comment tu fais ca?**

L'écrivain hésita un instant, se passant une main sur le visage.

**- Et bien je.. j'ai ces rêves et...** Il haussa les épaules, relevant les yeux vers Dean puis les deux autres. **Ça me prend comme ca, et il faut absolument que je couche tout sur le papier. Mais... J'ai compris! Ouii.. Je suis une sorte de Dieu c'est ca? Je vous ai créé de toute pièces!**

Castiel secoua doucement la tête a la négative.

**- Non... Les prophètes ne sont pas des Dieux. Ils écrivent l'avenir, ils ne le créé pas.**

Chuck le regarda un instant, semblant digérer l'information, puis il se retourna d'un seul coup, se dirigeant vers un petit bureau recouvert de papier, dans un désordre extrême. Il farfouilla quelques secondes et attrapa une petite pile de feuilles avant de se rediriger vers eux.

**- C'est.. c'est pas croyable mais... Dans mes rêves... Je me suis dis que m'introduire moi même dans l'histoire faisait un peu mégalo...** Il tendit les feuilles a Dean qui les saisi, les parcourant rapidement du regard.

Il repéra rapidement le moment ou Sam, Castiel et lui même frappaient a la porte du dit prophète.

**- C'est un grand honneur de vous rencontrer!** Fit Castiel en baissant la tête devant Chuck, qui soudain sembla mal a l'aise.

**- Euh.. Pour moi aussi..** Répondit il avec un peu d'hésitation. Ses yeux passèrent de l'ange a Dean, puis de Dean a l'ange, et ceux plusieurs fois de suite. Le chasseur qui avait relevé le regard vers lui fronçât les sourcils.

**- Pas de commentaire!** Assena t-il sans détour.

**- Non non bien sur.. je...** Il sourit nerveusement.** Je ne me permettrait pas!** **je n'ai pas.. Introduit votre euh.. relation dans le livre, ca l'aurait fait basculer dans.. une autre catégorie** Expliqua t-il ensuite, son malaise grandissant. Il avait ponctué sa phrase avec un sourire entendu quoi que toujours aussi mal assuré.

Sam leva un sourcil dubitatif, jetant un œil a son frère.

**- Mais.. Vous devriez lire la suite! Il ya .. Pas mal de rebondissements!**

Le chasseur s'exécuta, tournant les pages, les survolant rapidement et ses yeux s'agrandirent au fur et a mesure qu'il avançait dans le récit.

**- Écoutez ca... Sam était seul dans la chambre du Red Motel, en face de lui, Lilith le regardait avec envie.** Il releva les yeux vers son frère qui avait secoué la tète avec un sourire ironique. **Ils s'avancèrent tout deux vers le lit et leur corps s'embrasèrent l'un contre l'autre blablabla blablabla...** Il s'arrêta la, regardant tout le monde avec un air choqué.

**- C'est stylisé...** Précisa l'écrivain en haussant les épaules.

**- C'est impossible.. Qu'est ce qui me pousserait a coucher avec Lilith?**

**- Les prophètes ne mentent pas**. Répliqua Castiel.

**- Mais enfin.. C'est n'importe quoi!**

Il soupira, voyant que les trois autres le regardait avec un air peu convaincu.

**- Il faut a tout prix éviter ca!**

**- On ne va pas contre le Destin Dean!**

**- C'est justement notre spécialité Cas'!** Répondit il du tac o tac, lui lançant un rapide clin d'œil.

* * *

><p>Et ainsi, Le chasseur décida qu'ils feraient absolument tout le contraire de ce que le livre racontait.<p>

Il commencèrent par essayer de quitter la ville, mais leur tentative échoua, un arbre s'étant écroulé sur le seul pont permettant le passage. Ils furent donc contraint de rester jusqu'au lendemain. Cela n'arrangeait absolument pas leurs affaires, car selon Chuck, c'était ce soir même que Sam aurait sa rencontre avec Lilith. Il fallait a tout pris l'éviter.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêtèrent pour manger un morceau, ils ne prirent pas ce qu'indiquait encore une fois le récit, mais la serveuse se trompa sur la commande et leur apporta bien ce qu'il était prévu au départ.

Dean se fit renverser par une voiture, conduite pas une jeune maman et se retrouva avec des pansements multicolores collés sur le visage, comme l'avait indiqué l'histoire un peu plus tôt.

Au final, ils décidèrent de s'installer dans un motel qui ne s'appelait pas du tout "RED" mais "THE TOREADOR"

Mais c'était sans compter les grésillements de la pancarte électrique, dont les lettres "THE TE A OR" étaient sur le point de tomber en panne.

**- Dean.. On ne défait pas ce qui a été écrit par un prophète..** Répéta Castiel tout en feuilletant les quelques pages que leur avait confié Chuck quelques heures auparavant. **C'est ainsi.**

Le chasseur était exaspéré, se passant les mains dans les cheveux nerveusement.

**- On s'en va.** Ordonna t il soudainement, attrapant son sac

**- Non!**

Il s'arrêta brusquement, se retournant vers son frère qui venait de le contredire.

**- Castiel a raison, si c'est le destin, alors on ne peut pas aller contre! Je vais affronter Lilith!**

**- Sam.. Ne dit pas de bêtise! On est absolument pas prêt!**

**- Je le suis, et tu le sais très bien!**

**- Ce que tu as fait a Alastair... C'est... Tu ne dois plus utiliser tes pouvoirs! C'est dangereux! Tu ne sais pas ou est ce que cela va te mener!**

**- Non je n'en sais rien, mais ca nous donnera peut être une occasion d'empêcher l'Apocalypse!**

**- Et a quel prix?**

Un silence lourd s'abattit dans la pièce.

**- Sam... On a une vague idée de qui tu tiens ces pouvoirs... Et ca ne me plait pas du tout. J'ai peur que...**

**- Que quoi?**

Dean hésita, soupirant, ne terminant pas sa phrase.

**- Que je devienne un monstre c'est ca?**

L'ainé releva les yeux vers son jeune frère, les sourcils froncés, puis se retourna se dirigeant vers la porte et la franchissant juste après avoir violemment jeté son sac dans un coin de la pièce.

Sam posa ses mains sur ses hanches, fermant les yeux et serrant les dents.

Il n'était absolument pas surpris de la réaction de son frère, encore une fois, il voulait fuir, mais ils ne pourraient pas éviter l'affrontement éternellement. Lilith avait l'avantage, et ils se devait de retourner la situation, et au plus vite. Des millions de vies étaient en jeu et de toute évidence, Dean n'était pas prêt a porter ce poids sur ses épaules.

Il se dirigea lentement vers l'un des deux lits, s'asseyant dessus tout en soupirant.

**- Sam...**

Le jeune Winchester releva la tête. Il en avait presque oublié la présence de Castiel dans la pièce. Celui ci s'avança de quelque pas, son regard emprunt d'une tristesse infinie.

**- Sam dis moi...** Il s'assit doucement près de lui, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du Winchester.** Il faut qu'on parle.**

**- Je t'écoute.**

L'ange pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, ne le lâchant pas des yeux, semblant sonder son âme. Bon sang ce que ce regard pouvait être désagréable parfois, il donnait l'impression qu'il était capable de lire dans les pensées.

**- As tu déjà bu du sang de démon?**

La question tomba sur la tête du Winchester a la force d'une énorme enclume, le faisant presque vaciller.

Comment était ce possible? comment savait il? Il déglutit, détournant le regard, ne pouvant plus supporter les deux prunelles bleus clairs qui le traversait de par en par.

Il se força cependant a répondre, cherchant les bons mots pour convaincre l'ange, sachant pertinemment qu'il était un très mauvais menteur.

**- Je.. Non, de quoi tu parle!**

Castiel pencha doucement la tête de l'autre coté, ses yeux se plissant.

**- Ne mens pas Sam.**

Le Winchester releva la tête, re fixant ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange déchu, le défiant presque du regard.

**- Tu prend d'énormes risques en faisant cela, en es tu conscient?** Continua t-il. Mais sa voix n'avait rien de dur, au contraire, elle était peinte de douceur voir même de compréhension.

**- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est... C'est mon destin.**

Castiel le quitta alors enfin des yeux, fixant un point invisible en face de lui, le regard dans le vague.

* * *

><p>Dean était en rage, la colère montant en lui minute après minute. Le vent froid du début de soirée lui fouetta le visage, le calmant quelque peu, mais n'apaisant pas ses doutes et sa colère.<p>

Sam ne comprenait décidément rien et s'obstinait a s'enfoncer dans les pires problèmes qu'ils puissent trouver.

Et cette fichu démone devait s'en frotter les mains. Il n'en démordait pas, tout était de sa faute et elle le payerait au centuple.

Il ramassa la canette de bière qui venait de tomber du distributeur qui lui faisait face, l'ouvrant et buvant une longue gorgé, puis, il s'appuya sur la machine en soupirant.

**- Dean...**

Il tourna légèrement la tête, repérant Castiel qui le regardait avec une mine attristée.

**- Il faut qu'on parle.**

**- C'est pas le moment Cas...** Fit il en reposant le front sur le métal froid.

L'ange regarda autour de lui, appréciant la fraicheur qui les entourait, et laissant un silence s'installer avant de le briser de nouveau.

**- Il y a.. peut être un moyen de renverser le Destin.**

Le Winchester se retourna alors complétement vers lui, attendant la suite, une expression grave dessinée sur le visage.

L'ange serra et desserra les poings, regardant ses pieds. Il y avait quelque chose de terrible pour l'ange dans ce qu'il s'apprêtait a dire. Renverser le Destin, une fois de plus, ou du moins tenter de le faire basculer.

**- Tout les prophètes possèdent un archange qui veille sur eux.** Commença-t-il doucement, et Dean du se rapprocher pour mieux l'entendre tellement sa voix était basse. **Si le prophète est mis dans une situation dangereuse alors...**

**- Alors?**

Castiel releva la tête et fixa ses yeux dans ceux du chasseur qui s'était avancé jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus que quelques centimètres entre eux.

**- Alors l'archange interviendra, et détruira toute menaces l'entourant.**

**- Toute menace... Comme un démon par exemple!**

Il hocha doucement la tête.

**- C'est un exemple oui.**

**- Cas'...** Dean arborait désormais un immense sourire qui lui dévorait le visage. Il le prit brusquement dans ses bras, l'étouffant a moitié et le libéra aussi vite. **T'es un ange!**

Il l'attrapa par le bras, le trainant jusqu'à l'Impala. Une fois monté a l'intérieur, il démarra en trombe, faisant crisser ses pneus.

**- On a pas une minute a perdre! Il faut récupérer Chuck!**

* * *

><p>Sam était assis sur le lit, toujours dans la petite chambre d'hôtel. Soudain, il entendit frapper a la porte. Il se leva lestement et se dirigea vers celle ci, mais une fois ouverte, il n'y avait personne. Il la referma et lorsqu'il se retourna, il se retrouva face a une magnifique jeune femme blonde qui lui souriait.<p>

**- Lilith...**

**- Bonsoir Sam...** Fit elle alors que ses yeux se retournaient lentement, devenant entièrement blanc.

Le chasseur déglutit, les dents serrées a l'extrême. En face de lui, la démone semblait sur d'elle, pas une once de stress n'émanait de son attitude.

**- Ou est le couteau?** Demanda t-elle sans détour en tournant sur elle même, prenant connaissance des lieux ou elle se trouvait désormais.

Sam désigna la table de chevet du menton et celle ci s'arrêta, fixant son regard sur l'arme avec un sourire mauvais. Elle fit quelques pas dans sa direction mais s'arrêta net, levant la tête vers le plafond.

**- Saam... Pas avec moi voyons..**. En un geste de la main, le plâtre se fissura, barrant le piège que le chasseur avait préalablement peint avant son arrivé.

Elle fit un nouveau tour sur elle même, faisant danser ses longs cheveux blonds et bouclés autour d'elle, se retrouvant une fois de plus face au chasseur.

Il tendis le bras dans sa direction, se concentrant de toute ses forces, mais a par un léger courant d'air rien ne se produisit.

**- Tu es devenu très fort...** Fit la démone, semblant presque admirative.** Mais tu ne peux rien contre moi.. Tout comme je ne peux plus rien contre toi...** Elle soupira, le fixant toujours de ses yeux blancs. **Mais je ne suis pas venu pour t'affronter!**

**- Ha oui? Et pour quoi alors?** Sam était nerveux, ses mains étaient moites et il avait du mal a contrôler sa voix.

**- Je suis venu pour te proposer un marché...**

Le chasseur fronçât les sourcils, attendant la suite.

**- Je me retire. J'arrête la course a la destruction des sceaux, je renonce a l'Apocalypse... Mais en échange, je te veux toi et ton frère, en Enfer!**

**- Et je peux savoir pourquoi tu ferait ca?**

**- Je ne survivrais pas au réveil de Lucifer.** Fit elle, une pointe de regret perceptible dans la voix.** Je n'assisterais pas a son ascension. Le plaisir de pouvoir torturer vos âmes pour l'éternité est plus alléchante! Alors.. Qu'en dis tu Sam Winchester?**

Le chasseur la regarda droit dans les yeux, ne cillant pas, et doucement un sourire forcée se dessina sur ses lèvres.

**- Va te faire foutre!**

Lilith grimaça.

**- Quelle arrogance... Tu serais donc capable de risquer la vie de plusieurs milliard d'êtres humains pour préserver la tienne et celle de ton frère?** Elle soupira, son sourire évanouit. **Nous ne sommes pas si différent toi et moi.. Du sang de démon coule dans tes veines...**

**- je ne suis pas comme toi.**

**- Ho que si... Tu n'es pas comme les autres Sam, tu es spécial.**

**- J'accepte.**

Le regard de la blonde s'illumina soudain, brillant d'une lueur inquiétante et son sourire s'étira de nouveau sur son visage rond et lisse.

**- Je savais que tu accepterais Sam..** Elle s'approcha de lui, langoureusement, entourant son cou de ses bras et plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrassant avec une sorte de passion.

**- Mais pour sceller ce pacte... Il faudra un peu plus qu'un baiser..** Fit elle en se détachant de lui et en s'asseyant sur le lit, caressant la couverture, l'invitant a la rejoindre.

Le Winchester s'exécuta, la rejoignant rapidement et alors qu'il se plaçait au dessus d'elle, l'enlaçant lascivement, il attrapa brusquement le couteau qui était resté sur la table de nuit, juste a coté, et tenta de le lui planter dans le cœur.

La démone réussi juste a temps a bloquer son bras, stoppant l'attaque de justesse, quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit a la volé.

Dean est Castiel entrèrent dans la pièce, accompagné de Chuck qui se plaça devant eux, et d'une voix tremblante il lança:

**- Je .. Je suis un prophète! Prenez garde!**

Lilith repoussa le chasseur et se releva, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour se libérer de sa prise. Les murs se mirent soudain a trembler, une lumière puissante filtrant a travers les volets fermés. Et avant que quoi que ce sois n'ai eu le temps de se passer, elle disparut en un clignement d'œil. Les tremblements cessèrent automatiquement, tout redevenant a la normal.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent, interdit.

**- Whaou..** Souffla Chuck.


	18. Guerre

Et voila le 18ème chapitre de Frontière!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira! je ferais mieux au prochain car je ne suis personnellement pas très satisfaite!

Bizoux a toutes et a tous!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>L'Impala roulait a toute vitesse dans la nuit, passant sur l'asphalte en vrombissant, ses phares illuminant la route sombre et déserte.<p>

A l'intérieur, le silence était glacial.

Dean conduisait, les yeux rivés sur la route, Thunderstruck d'ACDC hurlant dans l'habitacle, une fois de plus.

A l'arrière, Castiel regardait les lumières des voitures les croisant de temps a autres passer dans la vitre pour disparaitre aussitôt.

Sam quand a lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer le rétroviseur, et indirectement l'ange perdu dans ses pensées.

Désormais, il savait que Castiel était au courant de tout concernant sa consommation de sang de démon.

Il était comme pris au piège. C'était certain, l'ange ne tarderait pas a parler a Dean de ce qu'il savait, et cette fois Sam serait obligé de faire face au jugement de son frère, et a son incapacité de comprendre a quel point leur situation était critique.

Il quitta du regard le rétroviseur lorsqu'il croisa le regard bleu ciel, fuyant une possible confrontation.

Sam était face a une impasse, et la nervosité augmentait au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprochait de leur destination, la maison de Bobby, en l'occurrence. Il ne savait plus si cela était causé par sa situation ou par ce qu'il commençait a avoir besoin d'une nouvelle dose de sang.

Avant leur départ, Chuck leur avait assuré qu'il les appellerait dès qu'il aurait de nouvelles visions importantes concernant l'Apocalypse et tout ce qui l'entourait.

Cela leur apporterait de toute évidence un avantage non négligeable sur la suite des événements, et Dean avait sentit un poids considérable lui quitter les épaules. Néanmoins ils allaient devoir rester sur leurs gardes.

Soudain, et contre toute attente, un bruit de ferraille se fit entendre dans le moteur, et l'Impala ralentie, perdant toute puissance d'accélération. Le conducteur fronçât les sourcils, se rangeant rapidement sur le coté de la route avant que la voiture ne s'arrête complétement. Même l'autoradio avait rendu l'âme après quelques grésillements.

Dean regarda autour de lui, une mine d'incompréhension inscrite sur le visage.

**- Ma chérie n'a aucune raison de nous lâcher maintenant... Ça sens le roussit...** Fit il en ouvrant la porte et en quittant l'habitacle suivit par les trois autres.

Ce fut donc sans une grande surprise qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez a nez avec Uriel, droit comme un i, se tenant près de la voiture arrêtée.

Il arborait un léger sourire, les bras derrière son dos.

**- Allons bon... Le retour du connard de service...** Marmonna Dean, irrité.** Tu t'es bien foutu de nous la dernière fois!**

**- J'ai de toute évidence sous hésité Alastair.** Répondit l'ange, le visage impassible alors que les sourcils de Dean s'étaient perceptiblement froncés. Il mis soudain ses mains en évidence, les retirant de derrière son dos, découvrant un couteau fin et ouvragé qui semblait taillé dans de l'argent.

**- L'épée.. Mais alors...** Castiel qui avait baissé les yeux sur l'arme releva la tête vers l'ange, ses yeux emplit d'un mélange de tristesse et de déception.

**- Et oui, le temps de la soumission est terminé... J'aurais voulu que tu te joigne a notre cause Castiel mais...** Il secoua la tête, comme désolé. **Tu es devenu l'un des leurs.**

**- Uriel.. C'est toi qui a assassiné nos frères?**

**- Mes frères!** Corrigea l'autre, son sourire s'agrandissant alors que le regard de Castiel s'assombrissait. **Et je ne suis pas seul dans cette révolte... Mais assez bavardé, vous êtes une gène pour nous.**

L'homme noir se précipita alors vers le déchu, brandissant l'arme blanche dans sa direction. Soudain une lumière les éblouit accompagnée d'un clinquement de ferraille sonore. Entre les deux hommes se trouvait désormais une jeune femme au cheveux roussit, le regard dur.

**- Anna!**

**- Uriel.. Tu nous a trahit... C'était donc toi!**

L'ange se recula, désormais face a un adversaire de sa taille.

**- Pourquoi m'empêche tu de mettre un terme a cette mascarade Anael?**

**- Tu n'es qu'un traitre et un assassin!**

L'ange noir s'esclaffa, brandissant l'épée devant lui.

**- C'est toi qui me parle de trahison? Dois je te rappeler ta déchéance?**

**- Vivre parmi les hommes pendant ces courtes années n'ont fait que renforcer ma fois!**

La jeune femme brandit a son tour une lame épaisse, qui elle aussi semblait faite d'argent. Mais celle ci n'était pas du tout ouvragée, d'une simplicité totale, taillée d'un bloque.

**- Tu vas payer pour les meurtres...**

Et dans un geste, ils se précipitèrent l'un sur l'autre, croisant le fer, leurs lames s'entrechoquèrent, produisant des étincelles.

Anna fit un tour sur elle même, esquivant une attaque et répliquant avec force.

**- Pourquoi défend tu cette vermine?** Hurla Uriel, manquant de la transpercer dans un geste féroce. Les lames clinquèrent de nouveau et ils se rapprochèrent l'un l'autre dans un face a face mettant en compétition leur force.

**- Par ce qu'ils sont tout comme nous..**. Ils se séparèrent violemment, s'écartant et esquivant chacun le tranchant de l'autre. **Une création de Dieu!** Finit la jeune femme, les dents serrées. Et dans une poussé de vitesse impressionnante, elle se rua une dernière fois sur son adversaire, lui transperçant la gorge en un coup sec et précis. L'ange tomba sur le sol de tout son long, un éclair zébrant le ciel, et autour de son corps, deux immenses marques d'ailes brulées l'entourait de part et d'autre.

La jeune femme souffla, rangeant son arme a l'intérieur de sa veste avant de se retourner vers les trois hommes qui la regardait avec de grands yeux.

En un mouvement souple, elle se précipita vers Castiel, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant contre elle.

**- J'ai eu très peur.** Fit elle tout en se séparant et pendant que Dean la regardait de travers. Elle se retourna vers les Winchester, faisant quelques pas dans leur direction.

**- Alors c'était lui?** Demanda Sam d'une voix faible.

**- Oui.. Entre autre. Le Paradis est en guerre.** Tonna t-elle d'une voix sombre. **Vous devez rester sur vos gardes, les démons sont a votre recherche.**

**- Qu'est ce qu'ils veulent?**

**- Castiel.**

Les deux Winchester jetèrent un regard vers l'ange déchu alors que l'information tombait dans l'air comme du plomb.

**- Il est une mine d'informations sur nous, et une cible facile.** Précisa t-elle alors que les yeux de Dean s'emplissait d'inquiétude et que ses dents grinçaient.

**- Qu'ils ramènent leur fraises, on les attend de pied ferme.** Lança t-il, le regard sombre et la mâchoire serrée.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête silencieusement, acquiesçant.

La jeune femme eu un sourire rapide, plongeant son regard dans celui de l'ainé des Winchester, puis elle leva la tête en direction du ciel.

**- Je dois partir. Je vous souhaite bonne chance**. Et avant même qu'ils ai eu le temps de lui répondre, elle avait disparut.

Derrière eux, la radio se remit soudain en marche, hurlant TNT de ACDC, et prouvant que l'Impala était de nouveau utilisable.

* * *

><p><strong>- On a un problème.<strong>

A peine avaient ils franchit le pas de la porte que Bobby était venu les accueillir avec une mine déconfite.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

**- C'est Hélène.**

Tous se turent, attendant une explication.

**- Jo m'a appelé, ce sont les démons. Ils l'ont enlevé.**

**- Quel bande d'enfoiré...**

**- Ils veulent Castiel.** Ajouta t-il en désignant l'ange du menton, le regard inquiet.

La dernière phrase fit écho dans l'esprit des chasseurs. Anna les avait prévenu quelques heures auparavant. Était elle au courant de l'enlèvement d'Hélène? Ou bien les événements s'étaient il précipité? une chose était sur, ils devaient intervenir, faire quelque chose, et au plus vite.

**- Ou est Jo?**

**- Elle est en route, je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre au plus vite pour sa sécurité, elle devrait plus tarder maintenant.**

Dean hocha doucement la tête, comme perdu dans ses pensées, un air grave dessiné sur le visage.

Un silence s'abattit dans la petite assemblée alors que la sonnerie du téléphone s'était mise a retentir dans la maison.

Lentement, il le sortit de la poche de son jean, regardant distraitement le numéro qui s'affichait sur l'écran, puis il colla l'appareil a son oreille, fixant Dean d'une manière entendu.

Tous attendirent silencieusement, Bobby lâchant quelques acquiescements de temps en temps.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le vieux chasseur finit par raccrocher.

**- Ils m'ont donné une adresse. Rendez vous ce soir. Vous aurez a peine le temps de vous y rendre si vous partez tout de suite.**

**- Alors on y va!**

**- Dean attend...**

L'ainé stoppa son mouvement, se retournant vers l'homme qui lui parlait.

**- Ils veulent que Castiel vienne seul.**

Il soupira et ajouta avant de reprendre sa route vers la sortie.

**- Alors on fera en sorte qu'ils pensent qu'il est seul.**

**- Je viens avec vous!** Lança Aschmédai qui avait été attentif a toute l'affaire depuis le début.

**- Hors de question.**

**- J'peux vous filer un coup de main! Ça concerne mon petit frère!** Fit le démon avec un air peu convainquant. Cependant le Winchester finit par accepter, se disant qu'il ne serait pas de trop. Il n'avait encore qu'une vague idée du plan qui se formait dans sa tête, mais une chose était sur, plus ils seraient nombreux, mieux ce serait. Il ne fallait en aucun cas que Castiel prennent des risques inutiles, il y avait assez de points flous dans leur situation comme ca.

Il ne savait pas a combien de démons ils auraient a faire, ni a quel démon. Le stress montait doucement alors qu'ils remplissait le coffre de la voiture de nouveau bidon d'eau bénite et rechargeait leurs armes.

Bobby resterait sur place pour accueillir Jo et assurer un minimum de sécurité.

Les quatre compagnons claquèrent ainsi une nouvelle fois les portes de la voiture noire et celle ci démarra en trombe, dérapant dans la poussière sèche, soulevant un nuage derrière elle.

* * *

><p>Castiel fit quelques pas dans le grand hangar qui semblait abandonné depuis des lustres. L'endroit était très humide, et quelques lampes fixées ca et la sur le grand plafond vacillaient, certaines allant jusqu'à grésiller, prédisant un futur court circuit.<p>

Au fond de l'endroit insalubre, une femme était attachée, assise sur une chaise, bâillonnée, certainement la fameuse Hélène se dit l'ange qui ne l'avait encore jamais rencontré. Juste a coté d'elle, un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds montait la garde.

Lorsqu'il fut visible, le démon l'interpella de loin.

**- Tu es en retard, j'ai bien faillis l'égorger comme promis!**

**- Libère la!**

A peine avait il prononcé ces quelques mots, qui avaient raisonnés autour de lui dans un écho, que deux autres hommes apparurent, sortant de derrière lui, l'empoignant par les bras.

**- C'est trop facile...** Ricana le blond, s'approchant de lui. **Mais je suppose que tu n'es pas venu seul!**

**- Bonne déduction Sherlock!**

Et dans un même mouvement, Dean, Sam et Aschmédai apparurent a leur tour, un sourire triomphal dessiné sur les lèvres. Le démon retourna auprès d'Hélène, sortant un couteau de la poche arrière de son jean, le passant sous sa gorge.

- Restez ou vous êtes, ou elle est morte.

Les deux autres ennemis resserrèrent leur prise sur l'ange déchu, le gardant prisonnier.

**- Laissez nous l'ange ou elle meurt!**

**- Brule en Enfer!**

A peine Dean avait t-il terminé sa phrase qu'il brandit devant lui un extincteur tout en ouvrant la valve. L'eau sous pressions jaillis de l'intérieur a toute force, éclaboussant tout le monde au passage, sauf Aschmédai qui avait fait un bond sur le coté.

Les peaux démoniaque s'enflammèrent, fumant, des cloques apparaissant a leur surface alors que leurs propriétaires hurlaient de douleur.

Ils lâchèrent un instant leur prise et Castiel entonna un exorcisme qui rapidement vint a bout des deux démons.

Le troisième quand a lui ne demanda pas son reste, s'enfuyant, passant par une petite porte sur le coté, laissant la jeune femme captive la ou elle était.

Ni une ni deux, les chasseurs se précipitèrent vers elle, Dean commençant a dénouer les liens qui l'entouraient. Mais les démons n'en avait pas terminé avec eux, et déjà une petite dizaine de personnes se montrèrent dans le hangar dont les lumière s'allumaient et s'éteignaient a mesure qu'il se remplissait.

**- On est pas dans la merde..** Souffla Aschmédai alors qu'il tournait la tête de tout les cotés, comptant le nombre d'ennemis qui se présentaient désormais devant eux.

Sam qui se trouvait non loin de la serrait et desserrait les poings, de nombreux signes de nervosité se déclarant chez lui. Son affrontement récent contre Lilith avait mis ses batteries a plat, et il n'était désormais plus capable d'utiliser ses pouvoirs.

Pire encore, il sentait lentement mais surement l'envie de de nouveau sentir le sang de démon couler dans sa gorge et dans ses veines, lui prodiguant toute la puissance nécessaire pour tous les terrasser en un clignement de paupière.

Le métisse s'était déjà lancé dans la bataille, sautant dans tout les sens et assenant une multitude de coups a ses adversaires qui ne parvenaient même pas a le toucher tellement ses mouvements étaient souples et rapides. Un instant, Dean se perdit dans le ballet étrange que leur offrait le démon. Pour l'occasion, ils l'avaient armé d'une petite machette, histoire qu'il n'utilise plus ses dents et ses ongles comme il semblait en avoir le réflexe, et l'arme se trouva être extrêmement efficace dans les mains du métisse.

L'ainé des Winchester sortit soudainement de sa torpeur alors qu'un des assaillants hurlait a la perte d'un de ses bras; Il grimaça en le regardant, mais finit par se précipiter a son tour dans la bataille, sortant son revolver et tirant dans tout les sens.

Sam quand a lui avait déjà la lame de Ruby dans les mains, planté dans la mâchoire d'un des démons qui tomba sur le sol, inerte après que ses yeux et tout son corps n'ai été traversé d'un éclaire.

Castiel avait finit de libérer Hélène, qui se tenait désormais près de lui, effrayée, dans l'incapacité totale de se défendre.

Il ne fallut pas attendre bien longtemps pour que l'un de leur ennemis ne se précipite sur eux, mais l'ange lui décocha un tel revers du droit qu'il le mit presque KO en un seul coup, l'éloignant au moins de sa protégée du moment.

C'est alors qu'il se retrouva propulsé sur plusieurs mètres, percutant le sol avec violence et roulant jusqu'au mur qui l'accueillis avec fracas. Juste en face de lui, le démon blond qui était revenu lui souriait, la main tendu devant son visage.

Alors qu'Hélène était sur le point de lui sauter sur le dos, elle fut a son tour envoyé dans le décors avec la même force.

**- Meg...**

Le blond tourna doucement la tête vers Dean qui avait pointé son arme dans sa direction.

**- Ça faisait longtemps hein?**

Trois balle le traversèrent, transperçant son thorax de plein fouet, mais sans aucune surprise, rien ne se passa de plus. Le démon regarda un instant son torse, puis releva la tête vers le chasseur avec un sourire en coin.

**- Voyons Dean... Soyons sérieux!**

Mais soudain, Castiel se jeta sur lui, le plaquant au sol, la main sur le visage et récita la formule d'exorcisme a toute vitesse. La fumée noire s'échappa alors de l'homme qu'il maintenait a toute force, passant sur son corps entier, lui caressant le visage et ébouriffant ses cheveux avant de disparaitre, s'échappant par l'une des fenêtres aux carreaux cassés du hangars ou ils se trouvaient.

Pris de panic, trois autres démons, qui étaient encore debout s'échappèrent du corps de leurs hôtes a leurs tours, craignant de se faire exorciser eux aussi, et préférant battre en retraite

**- Hélène, est ce que ca va?** Demanda Dean en se retournant vers la femme qui se tenait un bras et dont les yeux n'avait pas quitté la sortie improvisée des démons.

**- Hum oui..** Son regard se posa alors sur un point situé derrière le dos du chasseur, et ses yeux triplèrent de volume. **Je.. Mon dieu mais...**

Le chasseur se retourna, suivit par Aschmédai qui les avait rejoint et Castiel qui s'était relevé.

Ils se retrouvèrent alors face a une vision de cauchemar; Sam était littéralement en train de vider l'un des démons encore présent de tout son sang, le buvant comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il le lâcha quelques secondes plus tard, sentant tout les regards braqués sur lui.

Ses yeux se plantèrent alors dans ceux de Dean, puis de Castiel.

* * *

><p><strong>- Ouvre moi Bobby! Dean! Vous allez pas me laisser la?<strong>

En un coup sec, le vieux chasseur referma le cache de la porte blindée de la panic room, effaçant la vision de Sam a l'intérieur de la prison improvisée.

**- Désolé Sammy... On a pas le choix.** Souffla Dean plus pour lui même que pour son petit frère.

Tout deux se jetèrent un regard, mélange de lassitude et d'inquiétude, puis ils remontèrent doucement les marches du sous sol, s'éloignant du plus jeune des Winchester qui tambourinait toujours a la porte.

Une fois arrivé en haut, Dean croisa les yeux trop bleus de Castiel dont les sourcils froncés marquaient l'inquiétude.

Aschmédai quand a lui avait déjà rallumé la télévision, couvrant les appels qui leur parvenait encore tout en soufflant entre ses lèvres.

**- Dégénéré...**


	19. La maison qui rend fou

Chapitre 19 on layne!

Merci a xHantise, Sagahan, Lulu et Superlils pour vos revioux! Vous avez attisé en moi le feu de la MO-TI-VA-TION!

Yahaaaaaa! Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous!

* * *

><p>Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel quand Bobby avait pris la décision de faire prendre un bain a son démon préféré. Bien évidemment celui ci n'apprécia pas tellement la douche improvisée par le vieux chasseur qui n'avait pas trouvé de meilleur idée que de l'asperger avec un de ses vieux tuyaux d'arrosage, de ceux qu'il utilisait habituellement pour laver les vieilles carcasses de voitures qu'il comptait réutiliser. Il faut dire qu'Aschmédai semblait un peu plus tôt avoir trouvé l'idée de se rouler dans la boue très intéressante, et ne s'était pas privé lorsqu'il avait croisé un peu plus loin une immense flaque d'eau croupie.<p>

Désormais, le métisse était relativement propre et Castiel s'affairait a lui bander les mains dont l'état avait plus ou moins empiré au fur et a mesure que le temps passait. Les étranges rayures noires avaient pris de l'ampleur, remontant jusqu'à ses coudes.

Une fois le travail terminé, il lui fit enfiler une paire de gants en tissu, dissimulant ainsi les bandages qui n'étaient pas du meilleur effet.

L'ange resta un instant auprès du métisse, observant la nouvelle médaille qui pendait désormais au centre du collier de cuire qui lui enserrait toujours le cou. Bobby avait décidé de graver au dos du petit cercle de ferraille le nom du démon, histoire qu'il n'y ai pas de malentendu concernant son nom. On pouvait donc désormais y lire "Aschmédai" gravé maladroitement au couteau.

De toute évidence, le plus vieux des chasseurs avait finit par s'attacher au démon, prenant en main son apprentissage du savoir vivre humain. Ce n'était pas facile tout les jours, et les punitions diverses et variées pleuvaient, mais au final, les résultats étaient la.

Avant de repartir, accompagné de Jo, Hélène leur avait parlé d'un homme spécialisé dans l'étude des démons en tout genres qui logeait dans le nouveau bar qu'elle avait ouvert il y a de ca quelques mois, et leur avait donc proposé de passer un de ces quatre s'ils avaient besoin d'informations concernant leur nouvelle recrue. Bobby l'en avait remercié, et lui avait promis qu'ils passerait, ne serait ce que pour avoir des nouvelles, et leur demanda de prendre soin d'elles.

Cela faisait maintenant trois jours que Sam était enfermé dans la panic room, en quelques sortes en cure de désintoxication.

La découverte de sa consommation de sang de démon avait eu l'effet d'une bombe auprès de la petite "famille" de chasseur, et tout le monde était plus ou moins resté choqué par la nouvelle, mais ils se devait d'aller de l'avant, et de soigner le plus jeune des Winchester au plus vite, et au mieux.

Néanmoins la tache semblait se présenter difficilement, car ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment s'y prendre. Bobby avait pensé que, comme tout junkie, il devrait passer par un sevrage, et donc rester enfermé dans le sous sol jusqu'à ce qu'il ne ressente plus les effets du sang dans son système, mais rien ne leur disait que Sam survivrais a un tel traitement.

Même Castiel n'avait pas pu les renseigner plus sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvait, et malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'appel de Dean, Anna ne se montrait pas.

**- Putain de dégénéré de merde, suceur de sang, il va la fermer oui?** Maugréa Aschmédai, avachit sur le canapé, a moitié écroulé sur Castiel qui s'était plongé dans la lecture d'un énième livre.

**- Il n'est pas responsable de sa situation..** Répondit l'ange sans lever les yeux de son bouquin.

**- Pas responsable mon cul ouais... Tu vas me faire croire qu'il a trébuché et que ses dents se sont malencontreusement planté dans le cou de la meuf et que PAF! il a but son sang, mais c'était un accident!** Ironisa t-il, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur les lèvres.

**- La ferme Aschmédai!** Lança Dean un peu plus loin, coupant court a la conversation.

Depuis qu'ils étaient revenu, le chasseur était d'une humeur massacrante.

Il avait la terrible sensation d'avoir définitivement perdu son frère, ou du moins, de ne pas en être très loin, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Absolument rien.

Quelque chose le rongeait de l'intérieur, un mélange de colère et de frustration qui lui laissait un gout amer dans la bouche.

Ruby.

Toute ses pensées négatives étaient dirigé dans une même direction, celle de la demone. pour le chasseur, c'était une évidence, tout était de sa faute.

Il avait depuis le premier jour de leur retour, juste après avoir mis son frère en quarantaine, démarré des recherches sur son compte, tentant de la localiser, mais ce n'était pas une mince affaire, et pour son plus grand désarrois, il n'avait réuni pratiquement aucune information utile la concernant.

Il soupira, perdu dans ses pensées, et Castiel ne manqua pas l'inquiétude et la colère qui emplissait le regard du chasseur. Pourtant ils n'avait plus qu'une chose a faire, attendre et prier en espérant que les choses s'améliorent d'elles même.

* * *

><p>Dean, Castiel et Aschmédai étaient en route pour une nouvelle affaire. L'idée de s'éloigner de Sam n'avait au premier abord pas beaucoup plut au chasseur, mais finalement, il avait préféré s'occuper avec une nouvelle histoire surnaturelle plutôt que de se ronger les sangs sans rien pouvoir faire, en restant sur place, les bras ballants.<p>

Après quelques heures de route, Dean jeta un regard a son voisin, la ou d'habitude se trouvait son frère était assis Castiel qui regardait la route filer sur le coté. En sentant son regard sur lui, l'ange tourna doucement la tête vers le conducteur, plongeant un instant ses yeux dans les siens.

A l'arrière, le métisse s'était endormis, bercé par le ronronnement du moteur. Cela faisait désormais partit des nouvelles contraintes humaines avec lequel devait jongler le démon. Ses deux créoles dorées brillaient quand a elles d'une étrange lueur.

Ils arrivèrent bientôt dans une grande ville aux aspects modernes, se garant devant un immense bâtiment. D'après les articles de journaux que lui avait donné Bobby, c'était ici que s'était produit tout les massacres: la préfecture de la ville. Cela avait commencé avec un homme qui avait défoncé le crane de son voisin de bureau a coup de clavier d'ordinateur, puis, une secrétaire qui s'était amusé a égorger sa collègue avec un degrafeur. Dean ne savait pas exactement a quoi été sensé ressembler un degrafeur, mais au fond, il n'avait pas tellement envie de le savoir.

Bref, quelque chose ne tournait pas rond au sein de cette administration.

Pour l'occasion, Dean et Castiel s'était revêtu d'un costume noir terriblement morne, et la vision de son ami dans cette tenu rappela au chasseur le temps ou il était encore un ange et ou il se baladait en permanence avec son costume de comptable.

N'étant tout de même pas encore devenu fou, ils avaient intimé a Aschmédai de les suivre, lui donnant comme consigne de ne rien faire de travers et surtout de se taire.

Ils se présentèrent ainsi tout les trois a l'accueil.

**- Police judiciaire, nous venons pour enquêter sur les derniers événements qui se sont passé dans vos locaux.**

la jeune femme blonde qui arborait un chignon serré et des lunettes a l'armature noire, sévère, jeta un œil aux trois hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Son regard s'attarda quelques minutes sur le plus jeune dont quelques mèches blanches dépassaient du bonnet noir qu'on lui avait enfoncé sur la tête histoire qu'il passe un peu plus inaperçue, ce qui de toute évidence n'était pas si efficace que ca.

**- Et qui est ce jeune homme?**

**- Mon petit frère.** Balança Castiel en penchant la tête sur le coté.

La jeune femme leva un sourcils dubitatif et Dean les yeux au ciel.

**- Il a été adopté.** Précisa t-il sur un ton monocorde, une lassitude extrême s'emparant de lui.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils mais accepta l'explication avec une facilité déconcertante. Elle leur donna donc rapidement carte blanche pour enquêter a l'intérieur de la battisse sans même leur demander un document prouvant leur identité ou un justificatif.

**- Plutôt laxiste..** Fit Dean alors qu'ils s'étaient éloigné, se dirigeant vers les premiers bureaux qui se trouvaient dans un couloir sur leur droite.

A leur grande surprise, le premier bureau sur lequel ils tombèrent ne fut pas le numéro 1 mais le 453.

Aschmédai fronçât les sourcils, ne semblant pas apprécier cet état de fait.

**- J'espère que c'est pas la comptabilité...** Marmonna t-il alors que Dean frappait a la porte avant d'entrer.

**- Bonjour, nous sommes..**

**- Ha! Enfin vous voila! La photocopieuse est au fond du couloir!**

Le téléphone retentit soudain avec une sonnerie stridente.

**- Allo secrétariat du Dalo je vous écoute?**

Les trois hommes restèrent interdit. En face d'eux une jeune femme au longs cheveux noirs et a la jupe extrêmement courte répondait au téléphone, n'ayant même pas daigné poser son regard sur eux. Une fois qu'elle eut raccroché, elle se plongea dans son ordinateur, se mettant a taper frénétiquement.

**- Hum...**

Elle attrapa sa souris et se mit a cliquer, les sourcils froncés, la lumière de l'écran se reflétant dans ses yeux concentrés.

**- HUM HUM Excusez moi mademoiselle?** Insista Dean en s'avançant légèrement histoire qu'elle remarque une seconde fois leur présence.

**- Madame.** Corrigea t-elle sèchement. Puis elle releva enfin les yeux vers lui. **Mais vous êtes encore la vous? Vous n'avez pas trouvé la photocopieuse?**

**- Et bien nous sommes de la POLICE!** Fit il en insistant sur le dernier mots pour être sur qu'elle comprenne bien. **Nous venons enquêter sur les derniers événements qui...** Soudain il fut coupé par une tornade rousse qui entra violemment dans la pièce manquant de le bousculer.

**- Donna c'est pas possible!**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Maryse?**

**- C'est le formulaire A136, me dit pas qu'il n'a pas été mis a jour?**

**- Frederick ne s'en est pas occupé?**

**- Il n'est même pas signé!**

**- Bon sang.. et moi qui n'ai plus de parapheurs... Et cette photocopieuse alors? Qu'est ce que vous attendez?**

**- Mais...** Dean se passa une main sur le visage, exaspéré.** Nous ne sommes PAS réparateur de photocopieuse!**

**- Ha bon? Mais il fallait le dire tout de suite! qui êtes vous?**

Il tenta de reprendre son calme et ce fut Castiel qui répondit a sa place, sentant que le chasseur était sur le point d'en étrangler une.

**- Nous sommes de la police et nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions!**

**- Ho mon dieu.. ils doivent vouloir parler des.. des meurtres!** Fit la petite rousse, son visage se peignant d'horreur.

**- Ho mon dieu...**

**- Mon dieu mon dieu...**

**- Mon dieu...**

**- OUI OUI C'est terrible nous savons!** Les coupa soudainement le Winchester. **Est ce que vous savez quelques choses la dessus? Vous avez été témoins?**

La brune prit un air outré, levant le tête sur le coté comme si une mauvaise odeur venait lui chatouiller le nez.

**- Ho quel impolitesse...**

**- Goujat..** Ajouta l'autre en répétant exactement le même geste.

**- Peut être connaissiez vous les victimes?** Tenta Castiel.

**- Ho oui...** Commença la première. **Je connaissais très bien Gertrude... Trucidé par un degrafeur ho.. Quelle ironie du sors...**

**- Mon dieu mon dieu...** La seconde fit un signe de croix.

**- Une femme sans histoire, croyez moi! Des enfants magnifiques, un mari exemplaire...**

**- Et sa collègue?** Ajouta Dean.

**- Quelle impertinence..**

**- Insupportable...**

Le chasseur crut qu'il allait en attraper une pour taper sur l'autre.

**- Et... Sa collègue?** répéta Castiel en jetant un regard a son voisin, peu sur de lui.

**- C'était une vacataire!**

**- Oui depuis seulement un mois!**

**- Elle travaillais bien mais nous la connaissions peu!**

**- L'agression s'est passé dans le bureau 321... au deuxième étage, couloir de gauche!**

Ils les remercièrent et ressortirent tranquillement, se dirigeant vers l'escalier qui se trouvait un peu plus loin.

La tension de Dean se relâchait doucement a mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient des deux mégères. Bon sang ce qu'elles avaient pu être imbuvable! Pourtant la brune était bien roulé mais la, ca n'avait pas été suffisant pour rattraper son caractère irritant.

Une fois les escaliers montés, ils levèrent les yeux sur le mur qui leur faisait face. En gros, peint en noir, le chiffre 3.

Aschmédai fronçât de nouveau les sourcils.

**- C'est sensé indiquer l'étage ou on est?**

**- Ça doit être une erreur...**

**- Putain d'humain...**

Ils s'engagèrent donc comme indiqué un peu plus tôt dans le couloir de gauche ou se trouvait trois bureaux; le numéro 201, 202 et 451. Pas de 321 en l'occurrence.

Dean se gratta la joue, perplexe, mais décida d'entrer dans le premier pour demander leur chemin, après tout les deux femmes qu'ils avaient rencontré un peu plus tôt avait l'air peu concentré sur leurs questions.

**- Oui? que puis je faire pour vous?**

Ils se retrouvèrent face a un jeune homme a l'aspect guindé, les cheveux blond couvert de gomina, une petite paire de lunette fixée sur le nez.

**- Nous cherchons le bureau 321!**

**- C'est au troisième étage, je suppose que c'est Maryse et Donna qui vous l'ont indiqué! Elles se trompent a chaque fois! hoho!**

Le chasseur tiqua quelque peu face au "hoho" de son interlocuteur, mais ne releva pas, le remerciant et quittant le bureau aussi sec, reprenant l'escalier qu'ils avaient déjà empruntée un peu plus tôt.

Troisième étage, les trois hommes ne furent pas surpris de voir inscrit sur le mur a la peinture noire un imposant 2.

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, se perdant dans les couloirs a la recherche du fameux bureau 321, mais ce fut en vint, au bout d'une demi heure ils croisèrent enfin la route d'un homme bedonnant et a la calvitie naissante, ils l'arrêtèrent, présentant leurs faux badges auquel il prêta a peine attention.

**- Nous cherchons le bureau 321, autrement dit le lieu du crime qui a été commis récemment!**

**- Le crime? quel crime?**

Dean jeta un regard étonné a Castiel qui le lui rendit.

**- Une femme a été égorgé il y a peu monsieur.**

**- Ho.. je n'était pas au courant.. Enfin peu importe, le bureau 321 se trouve au deuxième étage, on a du mal vous indiquer!**

Le chasseur soupira, se pinçant l'arrête du nez, si cela continuait comme ca il allait réellement devenir fou.

**- Nous venons du deuxième étage et comme nous ne trouvions pas, nous avons demandé notre chemin, et c'est ici que l'on nous a envoyé!** Expliqua l'ange dont la patience était a toute épreuve.

**- Attendez, peut être qu'il a été déplacé, nous avons subit un déménagement il y a peu! Vous le trouverez certainement au bout du troisième couloir, en partant de la porte gauche, après la machine a café! vous ne pouvez pas vous tromper!**

Et l'homme repartit aussi sec en sifflotant, disparaissant dans un croisement.

Dean avait la net impression que son cerveau était en train de fondre a l'intérieur de sa boite crânienne et il se passa longuement une main sur le visage, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

**- Bon..** Commença t-il. **On va se séparer! On trouvera plus rapidement des indices comme ca, on aura cas se retrouver ici même dans une heure!**

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête, plutôt d'accord avec la proposition et après une courte concertation, ils se séparèrent donc, prenant chacun une direction différente.

* * *

><p>Castiel marchait depuis près d'un quart d'heure dans un long couloir et n'avait toujours pas croisé une seule porte a laquelle frapper, ni même quelqu'un. Il commençait a se demander s'il ne ferait pas mieux de faire demi tour, quand a un tournant, il repéra enfin une entrée.<p>

Juste a sa hauteur, sur un petit écriteau noir était inscrit le chiffre 321.

Cependant, l'ange ne s'en réjouit pas d'avance, tournant le tête sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche, les yeux plissés.

Le lieu ou il se trouvait avait réellement quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'était pas son apparence qui lui donnait cette sensation, car il s'agissait d'un bête couloir dont les murs crépit avait été peint d'un banal blanc cassé, c'était plutôt l'atmosphère qui s'en dégageait qui avait quelque chose d'inquiétant.

Un silence total, même ses pas sur le vieux carrelage ne produisaient qu'un vague son, trop mate pour cette matière.

Après quelques secondes d'observation, il releva la tête vers la porte qui lui faisait face, levant le poing et frappant a trois reprises.

A l'intérieur, une voix masculine retentit, lui intimant d'entrer.

Il pénétra donc dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui.

La pièce était de taille relativement moyenne, ni grande, ni petite, les murs peint de la même couleur que le couloir qu'il venait de quitter.

Juste en face de lui, un bureau soigneusement rangé, plusieurs dossiers classés dans des bannettes d'un bleu foncé, l'ordinateur éteint, le clavier soigneusement placé devant. Rien ne semblait indiquer que quelqu'un travaillait dans ce bureau de manière régulière. C'était plutôt comme si l'endroit avait été laissé a l'abandon après qu'on en ai déménagé.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait personne a par lui dans cette pièce.

Il fit un vague tour d'horizon en fronçant les sourcils, s'approchant d'une petite étagère dans laquelle avait été classé divers documents et livres. Il tendit la main, ramassant un petit objet en fer, plutôt lourd et l'observa attentivement. Il s'agissait dun degrafeur, peut être l'arme du crime en l'occurrence.

Il entendit soudain la porte d'entrée claquer derrière lui et il se retourna rapidement.

**- Dean?**

**- Rien a signaler de mon coté! Voila donc le fameux lieu du crime, enfin!** Il tendit les bras devant lui avec un sourire satisfait.

* * *

><p>Dean se trouvait face a la porte tant recherchée. En face de lui, un petit écriteau blanc sur lequel était inscrit le chiffre 321.<p>

Exaspéré d'avoir tourné et viré pendant près d'un quart d'heure, il clancha directement la porte sans se poser plus de questions, entrant dans la pièce.

Celle ci était extrêmement petite, éclairée par une simple ampoule. Devant lui s'amoncelait tout un fatras d'objets en tout genres. Un bureau démonté, un écran d'ordinateur qui datait du moyen age, des monceaux de cahiers et calepins non utilisés, dont certains étaient même encore emballé.

**- Le débarras?**


	20. Baalzeboth

Merci Karinouz pour ta reviou et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>- Ha, c'est donc a ca que ressemble un degrafeur!<strong>

Dean s'était approché de Castiel et lui avait pris l'objet des mains sans plus de cérémonie, le retournant dans tout les sens, puis, comme s'il s'en était soudainement lassé, il le jeta sur le bureau qui se trouvait juste derrière l'ange.

Le chasseur se rapprocha un peu plus, faisant reculer l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve coincé contre le meuble.

**- Tu n'es pas Dean.** Fit soudain Castiel, penchant la tête sur le coté et le sondant de son regard.

**- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Cas'! C'est moi! Dean Winchester! Tu ne me reconnait plus?**

**- Qui es tu?**

Le chasseur soupira, se rapprochant encore un peu plus alors que l'ange se reculait. Il plaça ses deux mains a plat sur le bureau, entourant Castiel se ses bras, leurs visages se frôlant.

**- Peu importe qui je suis! C'est l'emballage qui compte!**

L'ange se dégagea rapidement, s'éloignant de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Après un bref coup d'œil, il remarqua que la porte d'entrée avait littéralement disparue.

**- Tu ne peux pas t'échapper.. Castiel! Tu es pris au piège!** Il se mit a rire doucement, se mettant a marcher de long en large dans la pièce, les bras derrière le dos.** Haa.. Castiel.. Cas'... J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi!** Il ponctua sa phrase en le désignant du doigt avec un sourire entendu. **Un ange tombé du ciel qui s'allie a la cause humaine!** Il s'arrêta soudain, se tournant complétement dans sa direction. **Comme c'est charmant.**

Il se retrouva en un éclaire juste derrière l'ange, le faisant sursauter et se retourner précipitamment.

**- Tu n'as pas a avoir peur tu sais! je ne te veux aucun mal! On pourrait discuter!**

L'homme qui se faisait passer pour Dean le repoussa alors violemment et Castiel sentit le sol s'échapper de sous ses pieds, Alors qu'il s'attendait a heurter le sol dur et froid, il fut accueillis par un matelas moelleux, couvert de coussins et de couvertures diverses. Il y en avait tellement qu'il peina a se redresser. L'autre ne lui en laissa cependant pas le temps, se jetant a son tour sur le lit confortable, s'allongeant a ses cotés.

**- Voila on est plus a l'aise comme ca!**

Alors que l'ange tentait une seconde fois de se relever, il l'attrapa par le bras, le maintenant fermement.

**- Alors comme ca tu es tombé follement Amoureux de Dean! A tel point que tu en a perdu tes ailes!** Il grimaça, fixant ses yeux verts dans ceux de l'ange déchu. **Ça a du faire très mal! Raconte moi! C'est quand même bien dommage que tu m'ai démasqué si rapidement, on aurait pu bien s'amuser tout les deux!**

* * *

><p>Aschmédai était entré dans le bureau 321 sans même frapper a la porte. Il se retrouva dans une pièce remplit de paperasse, une photocopieuse semblant devenu folle ne cessant de cracher du papier tout autour d'elle. le démon avança de quelques pas et se pencha, ramassant deux feuilles qui se trouvaient a ses pieds, parmi des dizaines, voir centaines d'autres.<p>

**- Aschmédai, quel plaisir de te revoir...**

**- C'est un plaisir non partagé Baal.**

**- Hooo... ne sois pas ronchon...**

Le métisse se retourna après avoir déchiré les deux documents et les avoir jeté négligemment sur le sol.

**- Tu n'as donc rien retenu de notre dernière rencontre? Ces papiers sont couvert de fautes, tout tes calculs sont faux espèce d'abrutis.**

L'homme qui lui faisait face fit un pas dans sa direction. Il était relativement grand, plutôt imposant. Ses cheveux étaient courts, en bataille et d'un noir profond. Ses yeux tout aussi sombres étaient rieur, assortit a un sourire carnassier. Sur ses pommettes marquées, deux fines rayures noires soulignaient son regard.

**- Les maths les maaths.. toujours les maths! On en oublierait presque ton autre spécialité!**

**- Je t'emmerde! Depuis quand 451 vient après 202? putain mais tu sais toujours pas compter!**

**- Mais quel importance! Les chiffres.. Les calculs.. tout ca est si futile, si abstrait...**

**- Baal.. Les mathématiques n'ont RIEN d'abstrait! C'est tes conneries qui le sont!**

**- Viens plutôt me faire un câlin!** Et en joignant les mots a la parole, le grand brun se jeta sur Aschmédai, le prenant dans ses bras, le faisant littéralement décoller du sol.

**- Tu es si...** Il le serra un peu plus fort, un craquement résonnant dans la pièce, puis le reposa, plaçant ses deux grandes mains sur les frêles épaules du métisse.** Si petit!**

**- Ferme ta gueule.**

**- Si mignon!**

**- Je t'ai dit de fermer ta putain de gueule remplit de merde! Répète encore une fois que je suis "petit" ou "mignon" et crois moi... Je te boufferais!**

**- Irrésistible?**

Un grognement se fit entendre et les yeux d'Aschmédai fusillèrent son vis a vis.

**- Pardonne moi... te voir comme ca a quelque chose de déprimant pour moi... Et d'excitant aussi!**

Le métisse soupira, croisant les bras. Il ne prit même pas la peine de réagir lorsque l'autre démon l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever sans aucune difficulté et ensuite le déposer sur un meuble un peu plus loin, le plaçant au dessus de lui. Ses yeux brillaient alors qu'ils se fixaient dans le regard violacé du métisse. Son regard emprunt de mélancolie.

**- Toi qui a toujours été plus imposant que moi...Te voila si fragile**. Il passa sa main dans le cou d'Aschmédai, caressant l'une des créoles dorées, la faisant scintiller. **Tu sais que je pourrais te libérer...**

Les yeux du métisse se plissèrent et il pencha doucement la tête sur le coté, ses traits se décrispant soudainement.

**- Mais...** Le brun hésita, baissant la tête, sa voix grasse s'éteignant doucement.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux en échange?**

les yeux noirs se relevèrent vers les violets, peint d'une soudaine avidité.

**- Toi Aschmédai, je te veux toi!** Il se recula soudainement, ses yeux pétillant, un sourire effrayant se dessinant sur son visage. **Imagine l'équipe que nous formerions tout les deux! Nos puissance réuni en une seule! Lucifer ne sera jamais réveillé, c'est certain! Et nous deux, nous deviendront les nouveaux Dieux des Enfers!**

Le brun attrapa le plus petit par les épaules, collant son front au siens.

**- Accepte de devenir ma monture Aschmédai! Ma chimère! Je serais ton meilleur maitre, crois moi!**

**- Étonnant que le lieutenant de Lucifer lui même ne souhaite pas le voir réapparaitre parmi nous...Désolé, mais j'ai déjà un maitre.**

Le temps sembla s'arrêter dans la pièce, la photocopie cessant soudainement de cracher ses liasses de papiers.

**- Qu.. Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu raconte?**

Le métisse releva doucement la tête, mettant en évidence son collier de cuir sertit de la vieille médaille a moitié rouillée.

Baal fixa son regard sur l'objet, ses yeux noirs se plissant, son sourire effacé.

**- Qui?**

Un rictus mauvais se dessina sur les lèvres d'Aschmédai, ses yeux brillant d'une lueur inquiétante.

**- Mais dis moi Baal, ou est ton frère, Zeboth?**

* * *

><p>Dean, ou plutôt celui qui en avait pris son apparence se retrouva sur le sol, la joue endoloris alors que Castiel venait de lui décocher un coup de poing de tout les diables.<p>

Le faux chasseur se releva rapidement, la main sur le visage, comme choqué.

**- Change d'apparence tout de suite!** Tonna l'ange, le regard sombre.

**- Mais enfin, je suis ton Dean en mieux!**

**- Tu n'es pas Dean! Qui es tu?**

**- ok ok ca va...Tu es plus têtu que ce qu'on m'a dit.. Moi qui m'attendais a un gentil garçon calme et paisible!**

L'ange pencha lentement la tête sur le coté, ses yeux se plongeant une seconde fois dans ceux de l'imposteur.

**- Je suis Zeboth, le démon des apparences!** Il leva les mains devant lui, désignant son corps tout entier comme pour faire un constat. **Et je ne changerait pas de forme, ce serait trop bête! Ce corps est parfait, tu devrais en profiter un peu plus!**

**- Tout ceci était donc un piège...**

**- Bien déduis! L'article dans le journal qui tombe comme par hasard entre les mains de votre cher informateur...** Il se mit de nouveau a tourner en rond dans la pièce, la tête relevé vers le plafond, rêveur. **Les meurtres étranges... Tout pour vous attirer vers nous!**

**- Dans quel but?**

**- Ha ca... C'est un secret!**

* * *

><p>Dean tournait en rond, ou du moins, il en avait la net impression. Il avait au bout d'une heure rejoint le point de rendez vous qu'ils s'étaient donné avec Castiel et Aschmédai, mais après plus d'une demie heure d'attente, toujours rien. Il avait donc entreprit de partir a la recherche de l'ange, et depuis, il ne savait plus vraiment ou il se trouvait. il avait beau consulter les plans, les indication, les flèches se croisaient et donnaient des informations qui se contredisaient.<p>

Il était sur le point de devenir fou, quand soudain, Castiel apparu devant lui, traversant un des murs et roulant dans le couloir, le mur d'en face arrêtant sa course.

**- Cas'!**

Le chasseur se précipita sur lui, l'attrapant par les épaules et le secouant légèrement. Son visage étaient couvert de petites coupures, comme s'il avait traversé une vitre, après quelques secondes, il remarqua alors des débris de verre autour d'eux.

**- Aie aie aie, j'ai peut être frappé un peu fort!**

Le Winchester se releva et se retourna dans la direction de la voix, et stupéfait, il se retrouva face a son double.

**- ho putain, t'es qui toi?**

**- Dean Winchester!** Répondit l'autre avec un petit sourire, tout en se rapprochant. **A qui ai je l'honneur?**

**- Dean Winchester.** Fit il après un petit temps. **Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?**

Tout a coup, ce fut au tour d'Aschmédai de débouler de nul part. Il sauta littéralement a pieds joint sur son double, lui donnant un coup de pied magistral qui le fit s'écrouler un peu plus loin.

**- Il se passe que c'est la grosse merde! Faut qu'on se casse!**

**- Pas si vite!**

Les trois hommes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement, Castiel soutenu par Dean, et se retrouvèrent face a un grand brun aux cheveux court et noir.

**- Baal tu n'osera pas te mesurer a moi!** Cracha Aschmédai qui s'était mis devant les deux autres.

**- Peut être pas a toi, mais éviscérer tes nouveaux compagnons me procurera un grand plaisir!**

Et soudain un vent terrible s'engouffra dans les longs couloirs, fouettant leurs visages. Le métisse ne bougeait pas, son bonnet envolé et ses cheveux en bataille, emportés par la bourrasque. Ses boucles dorés dansaient au même rythme que le nœud de son bandeau, derrière sa tête, puissant artefact.

Lentement, Aschmédai leva les bras devant lui et le vent redoubla de puissance. Les murs commencèrent a trembler autour d'eux, se fissurant par endroits.

Il ouvra lentement la bouche et un son profond et lointain se fit entendre, résonnant sur les parois.

Le démon se mit alors a parler dans une langue inconnue pour Dean, certainement de l'araméen, et l'autre lui répondit sur le même ton calme, quoi que terriblement froid, a la limite de l'humain.

La discutions dura ainsi une bonne dizaine de minutes, le vent s'engouffrant dans les vêtements, soulevant les cheveux et fouettant les visages, et enfin, tout s'arrêta brusquement.

Dean cligna des yeux et fut surpris de constater qu'ils ne se trouvaient plus la ou ils étaient l'instant d'avant. Les couloirs blancs cassés, le carrelage, tout avaient disparut. Castiel lui jeta un regard, le visage toujours abimé par la bagarre qu'il avait essuyé un peu plus tôt.

Autour d'eux, la ville continuait son éternelle ronronnement, la circulation, les passants, les vendeurs de journaux. La ou se trouvait quelques heures auparavant la préfecture de police se tenait désormais un chantier de construction.

Aschmédai était toujours juste devant eux, leur faisant dos, il se tourna lentement dans leur direction.

A leur stupéfaction, son visage était couvert de sang.

De ce fameux sang noir qui lui été assigné.

Il ruisselait de toute parts, coulant de ses yeux jusqu'à son menton, de son nez et de sa bouche.

Dans un mouvement peu élégant, il en cracha une gerbe sur le coté, toussant deux ou trois fois avant de se redresser, faisant fuir quelques promeneurs qui passaient non loin d'eux.

**- C'est bon cet enfoiré s'est barré.**

Devant le silence des deux autres il ajouta:

**- J'suis claqué, on rentre?**

* * *

><p><strong>- Baal et Zeboth?<strong>

Aschmédai secoua doucement la tête a la positive. Il était tranquillement assis sur le canapé, Castiel a ses cotés. Dean et Bobby étaient installé un peu plus loin, chacun sur une chaise.

Les saignements avaient finit par stopper, pour le plus grand soulagement du vieux chasseur qui commençait sérieusement a s'inquiéter. Le démon avait pour l'occasion perdu plusieurs litres de sang, et son teint avait dangereusement viré au gris. Cependant il n'avait pas perdu connaissance, et il avait désormais repris des couleurs.

Après avoir pris contacte avec Marc, il avait appris que le phénomène était du au fait que le démon avait certainement tenté de déployer ses forces, et que les deux artefacts l'avaient stoppé net, lui causant certainement de gros dégâts internes.

**- Baal est le lieutenant de Lucifer.** Précisa Castiel d'une voix posée. **Zeboth est le démon des apparences. Il possède le pouvoir de tout changer autour de lui, jusqu'à sa propre image. Ce sont deux démons majeurs très haut placé dans leur hiérarchie.**

**- Et ce sont deux connards finit!** Ajouta Aschmédai d'un air très sérieux.

-** Et qu'est ce qu'ils nous veulent?**

**- Ha ca...** Le métisse laissa sa phrase en suspend, haussant les épaules. **Surement une terrible envie de nous faire chier!**

**- Et c'est réussi!** Fit Dean qui depuis leur mésaventure avait choppé un terrible mal de crane.

**- Et Sam? Comment vas t-il?** Demanda Castiel, changeant soudainement de sujet.

L'ange se sentait terriblement responsable de l'état du plus jeune des Winchester, et les remords le rongeaient. Il avait été au courant concernant sa consommation de sang, mais n'avait rien dit aux autres chasseurs, préférant laisser le choix au plus jeune. Il avait ainsi constater son erreur. mais peut être avait il réalisé ce qu'il se passait trop tard et que Sam n'avait pas pu faire marche arrière seul.

Bobby baissa la tête, la visière de sa casquette masquant son regard.

**- Ça ne s'arrange pas des masses...** Répondit il doucement, secouant la tête comme résigné.

**- Ho faut pas lâcher l'affaire papy! Il va s'en remettre!**

Les trois hommes tournèrent les yeux vers Aschmédai, le regardant pour certain, et un en particulier de travers.

**- Papy?** Répéta Bobby, ses yeux formant désormais deux billes parfaitement ronde.

**- Tu préfère vieillard? Vieux sénile? Vieille carne!**

**- Nom de Dieu j'vais t'apprendre moi!** Il avait ponctué sa phrase d'un index menaçant alors que le démon éclatait de rire un peu plus loin. Castiel quand a lui n'avait pu réprimer un frisson face au juron du vieux chasseur. Décidément cette habitude aux blasphèmes ne les quitterait sans doute jamais.

Dean sentit ses épaules se décontracter lentement. Cela lui donnait une étrange sensation de penser une tel chose mais pour le coup, Aschmédai lui avait remis du baume au cœur. Il n'avait pas tord, il ne fallait pas baisser les bras, et si jusqu'ici Sam n'avait pas su quel chemin emprunter, il n'était peut être pas encore totalement perdu. Il fallait encore une fois lui faire confiance. Il but une longue gorgé de la bière que Bobby lui avait tendu plus tôt et soupira.

Lui faire confiance... Encore.

De toute manière, ils n'avaient pas tellement le choix.

Il allait falloir s'armer de patience en espérant que Sam revienne parmi eux, dans le meilleur état et le plus rapidement possible. Quand a Baal et Zeboth, ils avaient fait plus de peur que de mal, et Dean espérait du fond du cœur ne plus avoir l'occasion de recroiser les deux frères démoniaques de si tôt.

Soudain, alors que le silence était retombé dans la petite assemblée, trois coups retentirent dans la petite maison.

Bobby se leva lentement et traina les pieds jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

Il ouvrit lestement la porte, et face a lui, personne. Il fronçât les sourcils, regardant a droite puis a gauche.

Rien.

Il revint alors au salon après avoir correctement verrouillé l'entrée derrière lui.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?**

Bobby avait attrapé l'un de ses fusils armés en sel en passant, le chargeant méthodiquement.

**- On a de la visite.**

A peine avait il formulé sa réponse que les lumières se mirent a vaciller puis finirent par s'éteindre complétement, les plongeant tous dans le noir le plus complet.

Ils attendirent, immobile, tendant l'oreille, près a bondir au moindre mouvement.

Soudain, ils perçurent un bruit venant du sous sol.

**- Sam!**

Ils se précipitèrent alors dans le petit escalier, les dévalant a toute vitesse, mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en bas, il était déjà trop tard. En face d'eux, la porte de la panic room grande ouverte, et a l'intérieur de la cellule, plus personne.


	21. Bad babysitter

Castiel se tenait droit comme un i, près de la fenêtre, le regard braqué vers l'extérieur.

Après la fuite de Sam, peut être aidé par un démon, certainement Ruby elle même, Dean était partit a sa recherche. Il avait insisté lourdement pour y aller seul, prétextant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille et personne n'avait mouffeté. Bobby était également de sortit, partit récolter des informations, espérant pouvoir aider l'ainé des Winchester au moins a distance.

L'ange soupira alors que d'épais nuages gris, tirant sur le noir commençaient a apparaitre dans le ciel.

Doucement, il fermât les yeux et chuchota une prière, une expression grave inscrite sur le visage.

Aschmédai qui se tenait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, a ses cotés, tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction, avec un demi sourire narquois.

**- Ton Dieu ne leur sera d'aucune aide tu sais?**

L'ange ne lui répondit pas, terminant sa litanie et rouvrant les yeux, toujours fixé vers l'extérieur.

Il avait la terrible sensation d'être d'une inutilité totale. Il était la, dans la petite maison de Bobby, avec le démon a attendre que Dean revienne avec de bonnes nouvelles. C'était terriblement frustrant et désarmant de se retrouver seul, a attendre les bras croisés. Il aurait tellement voulu pouvoir aider le chasseur.

Il soupira de façon presque imperceptible, mais les yeux violets ne le quittait pas, le sondant presque.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa a la porte. Ils s'échangèrent un regard interloqué, et Castiel finit par se diriger vers l'entrée.

**- Castiel! Ça faisait un bail!**

**- Marc.**

Le grand homme blond se jeta presque sur l'ange, le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant si fort qu'il lui en coupa la respiration.

**- Ho putain pas lui...** Marmonna le démon entre ses dents.

Le nouvelle arrivant lâcha enfin le brun qui resta un instant immobile, reprenant son souffle.

**- Bobby m'a appelé et m'a raconté ce qu'il se passait, je suis venu en renfort.**

**- En renfort? C'est pas tellement ici que ca se passe... Bon vent!** Aschmédai allait lui refermer la porte au nez, mais Marc entra brusquement, le bousculant a moitié.

**- Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous!**

**- Putain de merde, on est pas des gamins, on a pas besoin d'une baby sitter! Non mais quel connard celui la, il a du poils blanc dans la barbe et c'est sensé faire de lui l'ainée c'est ca?**

**- Aschmédai, il s'inquiète pour nous c'est..** Commença Castiel

**- Mais j'm'en branle qu'il s'inquiète!**

**- Aschmédai...**

**- Mais quoi? On va devoir se coltiner cet abrutis maintenant!**

L'abrutis en question soupira tout en croisant ses bras épais.

**- ho et puis merde!** Et le démon leur tourna le dos, trainant les pieds et s'enfermant dans la cuisine, claquant la petite porte derrière lui.

Castiel resta un instant silencieux, tout comme Marc. Il se jetèrent un regard interdit.

**- Il a aussi de bons cotés.**

**- Mm...**

* * *

><p>Aschmédai traversa le salon, laissant derrière lui des traces de boue et de terre séché. Dans sa main droite, il tenait fermement trois lapins par les oreilles qui se débattaient, cherchant vainement a lui faire lâcher prise sans jamais y parvenir.<p>

Sur le canapé, Marc et Castiel discutaient.

Alors que le grand blond s'apprêtait a consoler celui qui lui confiait son inquiétude, il se tendit brusquement a la vu du démon, se levant précipitamment et se dirigeant vers lui.

**- Qu'est ce que tu va faire avec ca?**

**- bein...** Il leva les bêtes a la hauteur de son visage. **Les bouffer.**

**- Quoi?**

**- Ya plus rien a se mettre sous la dent, alors je suis allé attraper ca.**

Marc resta choqué. Comment était ce possible? Décidément ce démon était réellement un monstre!

**- Mais tu peux pas les manger!**

**- Ha bon? Et pourquoi? Ils n'appartenaient pas aux voisins.**

**- Ce sont des lapins! Et ils sont vivant!**

**- Plus pour longtemps.** Et il coupa court a la conversation, terminant de traverser le salon et se dirigeant droit vers la cuisine sans rien ajouter.

Castiel se leva a son tour et vint rejoindre le chasseur.

**- C'est dans l'ordre des choses.** Lui expliqua t-il alors que l'autre ne semblait pas décidé a quitter la porte de la cuisine des yeux.

Le repas qui suivit se passa dans un silence quasi religieux et Marc ne toucha pas a son assiette lorsque le démon lui servit un ragout de lapin en lui lançant un "bon appétit" emprunt d'ironie.

Aschmédai quand a lui se contenta de manger sa viande crue un peu plus loin, sous le regard médusé du blond qui après une tel vison d'horreur se promit de devenir végétarien.

Castiel venait de terminer de débarrasser la table quand le chasseur se décida enfin a ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose.

- Tu n'as vraiment aucun cœur pour cuisiner de si jolie créature...

**- J'aurais préféré égorger ta sœur, mais elle est pas la!**

Le blond se leva d'un coup, manquant de renverser la table.

**- Haa... Alors elle est morte! J'me disais aussi, une casseuse de couilles pareil, ya que refroidis qu'elle peut foutre la paix!**

Cette fois le chasseur ne teins plus et se précipita sur le métisse, l'attrapant par le col de son T shirt et le soulevant sans aucune difficulté avant de la plaquer contre le mur avec violence.

**- Marc!** Appela l'ange, mais l'autre n'entendais plus rien.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il y a? T'es pas content?** le démon continuait de le narguer, et lentement il senti ses pieds décoller du sol a mesure que le blond le hissait a sa hauteur pour fixer ses yeux dans les siens.

**- Elle n'est pas morte..** Tonna t-il d'une voix terriblement froide.

**- Alors j'espère que cela ne tardera pas...** Aschmédai avait presque sifflé ses mots tellement la prise du blond était forte, l'écrasant contre le mur.

Il le jeta brusquement sur le sol, lui assenant un coup de poing magistral, le démon se releva précipitamment, les genoux légèrement plié, près a bondir.

**- Saloperie de démon...**

**- Marc.. Calme toi!**

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, les poings et la mâchoire du chasseur finirent par se desserrer et sa respiration se fit plus calme. Lentement, tout son corps se détendit et il se redressa finalement, les yeux toujours fixé dans ceux du démon.

* * *

><p>Le métisse claqua violemment la porte de la salle de bain derrière lui, prenant soin de la verrouiller avant de se diriger vers le lavabo et se s'y pencher, les sourcils froncés,les yeux a demi clos.<p>

**- Putain de merde...** Siffla t-il entre ses dents, et lentement il releva les yeux vers le petit miroir qui lui faisait face.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent lentement alors qu'il scrutait son reflet, le détaillant avec une pointe de regret.

Son visage était rond, encore marqué par l'enfance, un nez retroussé et légèrement écrasé, de fines lèvres et de grands yeux en amande surlignés par le longs cils noirs.

Ses cheveux blanc en bataille, rêches, marquaient un contraste édifiant avec sa peau sombre.

Ses mains bandées se resserrèrent lentement sur les bords du lavabo, le faisant grincer.

Il n'avait jamais auparavant autant détesté un réceptacle.

Ce corps était si faible, petit, si peu adapté, il était a lui seul une humiliation permanente. Et ce maudit chasseur lui avait rappelé son infériorité physique...

Dans un geste de violence, son poing s'écrasa dans la vitre qui lui renvoyait cette image qu'il détestait tant.

Les morceaux de verres éclatèrent, s'enfonçant dans sa peau, déchirant les bandages mais le démon ne cilla pas, restant immobile, regardant les gouttes de sangs noirs perler et glisser sur la glace désormais brisée.

Progressivement, une expression de colère se dessina sur ses traits, et les murs vibrèrent autour de lui. Le lavabo craqua, une fêlure progressant de dix bons centimètres sous ses paumes.

Lentement, le liquide sombre se mit a couler de son nez, puis de sa bouche et enfin de ses yeux, mais il ne lâcha pas prise, ses traits se durcissant en même temps.

Soudain, son corps tout entier se mit a convulser, et alors qu'il fut pris d'une terrible quinte de toux il se pencha en avant et cracha une gerbe de sang dans le lavabo, vomissant douloureusement et payant sa monté d'adrénaline. Il resta un instant sans bouger, haletant, reprenant doucement ses esprits et son souffle. Il se releva lentement, s'essuyant le visage négligemment d'un revers du bras.

**- Ça ne va pas Aschmédai?**

Le métisse se retourna précipitamment et se retrouva face a un homme brun a la taille impressionnante, ses yeux noirs le fixaient d'un air malicieux et pas une once d'inquiétude ne pouvait se lire sur son visage.

**- Baal.. C'est pas le moment...**

**- As tu réfléchis a ma proposition?**

L'autre resta silencieux, le défiant de ses grands yeux violets, de la sueur perlant sur son front et la respiration encore saccadée.

**- Je te libère de ces artefacts... Je te rend tes pouvoirs.. Et en échange...**

**- Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule connard!** Il se retourna et refit face au miroir brisé, taché de sang. Son reflet démultiplié le fixant silencieusement, ses yeux se plissant comme s'ils se perdaient dans une réflexion. Il déglutit douloureusement et soupira.

**- Tu n'as pas le pouvoir de me libérer de ce corps.**

L'autre démon s'approcha lentement et se plaça juste derrière lui l'entourant de ses bras.

**- Non je ne peux pas faire ca. Seule Lilith pourrait te libérer de cette prison...** Murmura t-il la voix emprunte de ce qu'on aurait pu penser être des regrets. **Mais ce corps ne serait il pas plus supportable si tu pouvait au moins récupérer ne serait ce que la moitié de tes capacités?** Il effleura la médaille gravée de ses doigts. **Dis moi qui est ton maitre... Je le tuerait et le remplacerait.**

Le métisse allait répondre quand soudain quelqu'un se mit a tambouriner a la porte de la petite pièce.

**- Aschmédai? tout va bien?**

Le démon reconnu sans difficulté la voix de Castiel Et ne fut pas surpris de voir que Baal avait disparu, le laissant de nouveau seul face a son reflet déformé.

* * *

><p><strong>- On a des nouvelles!<strong>

Bobby avait fait quelques pas dans le salon, jetant un vieux sac gris et troué dans un coin de la pièce et s'adressant aux trois autres.

**- Dean va bien?** Demanda l'ange dont l'inquiétude pouvait se lire aisément sur son visage.

**- Ouais, il m'a envoyé un message, il a retrouvé Sam et il a besoin de notre aide, on en a pour pas plus d'une heure de route!**

Sans plus discuter, l'ange et le démon attrapèrent quelques affaires et se dirigèrent vers la camionnette du vieux chasseur. En passant, celui ci avisa le visage abimé du métisse, et ses sourcils se froncèrent.

**- Je me suis ramassé dans les escaliers!** Expliqua Aschmédai avec une pointe de hargne non dissimulé.

Marc ne les suivait pas, considérant qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire de famille et monta donc dans son propre quatre quatre.

* * *

><p>Le trajet se fit comme prévu assez rapidement, et très vite ils se retrouvèrent face a un hôtel délabré dans lequel Dean leur avait donné rendez vous.<p>

La nuit était bien avancé, il était plus de minuit et dans le ciel la lune était haute, presque pleine. Cependant aucune étoile n'étaient visible, toute dissimulés par de lourds nuages qui présageaient du mauvais temps pour très bientôt.

Ils avançaient tout les trois dans le couloir qui les amènerait au numéro de chambre indiqué par Dean un peu plus tôt dans le message qu'il avait envoyé a Bobby.

Ils ne leur restait plus que quelques pas avant d'atteindre la fameuse porte quand quelque chose attira l'attention d'Aschmédai qui se trouvait au bout de la fil.

Castiel se retourna dans sa direction.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?**

**- euh.. non.. non rien..** Répondit le démon qui n'avait pas quitté un embranchement du couloir des yeux, sur d'avoir vu quelque chose.

L'ange n'insista pas et continua son chemin. le métisse quand a lui attendit quelques secondes avant de faire demi tour et de se diriger vers l'endroit suspect. Il avait vu quelque chose bouger la bas et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.

Castiel et Bobby entrèrent dans la chambre et se retrouvèrent face a une pièce complétement chamboulée. Les chaises avaient été renversé, une bibliothèque mise sans dessus dessous... De toute évidence, il y avait eu une bagarre.

L'ange scruta le lieu, cherchant une présence, espérant y retrouver le chasseur, mais rien.

Bobby fit de même commençant a arpenter l'endroit, évitant les meubles sur le sol. Soudain, ils entendirent quelqu'un se plaindre, et des bruits de chocs.

Ils ne mirent pas longtemps a comprendre d'où cela provenait et se précipitèrent vers une lourde armoire. Après l'avoir ouverte ils découvrirent avec stupéfaction un Dean ligoté et bâillonné qui les regardait avec un air de dire "magnez vous le cul de me détacher"

* * *

><p>Aschmédai arpentait un autre couloir, persuadé d'avoir vu quelqu'un ou quelque chose bouger dans ce coin la, mais après quelques minutes de recherches infructueuses, il se résigna a faire demi tour. Finalement il avait du rêver. A peine avait t-il fait un pas en arrière qu'il entendit une voix l'interpeller. Il se retourna, et a quelques mètres en face de lui il tomba nez a nez avec Sam.<p>

Le démon fronçât les sourcils, penchant la tête sur le coté.

Qu'est ce que le plus jeune des Winchester faisait la? N'était t il pas sensé être avec son cher grand frère? Dean n'était pas sensé avoir arrangé les choses?

**- Hey...** Fit il peu sur de lui. Mais l'autre ne lui répondit pas, restant immobile. Le démon regarda sur sa droite puis sur sa gauche. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait penser ca, mais quelque chose clochait dans cette histoire. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de rester planté la, et d'une démarche assurée il se mit a marcher dans la direction du chasseur avec la ferme intention de le rejoindre et de lui poser quelques questions.

Tout a coup il sentit son corps tout entier se figer, comme si quelque chose venait de la harponner.

Il déglutit et leva doucement la tête vers le plafond.

Bingo.

Un piège a démon y avait été inscrit.

Il rebaissa la tète, jetant un regard d'incompréhension a Sam, l'air grave. Il n'avait jamais eu une grande affinité avec le cadet Winchester, mais leur entente restait tout de même cordiale, il n'y avait donc aucune raison qu'il le coince de cette manière.

**- Qu'est ce qu'il te prend?** Demanda t-il incertain, ne sachant pas sur quel pied danser.

**- Je suis désolé...** Commença l'autre et le démon déglutit. Si il y avait bien une chose qu'il avait compris avec Sam, c'est que quand il commençait par s'excuser c'est que ca n'avait rien de bon.

**- Ho putain...** Le coupa t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, n'attendant même plus d'explication.

**- Bonsoir Aschmédai.**

Les yeux violets se tournèrent dans la direction de la voix féminine qui venait de prononcer son nom.

**- T'es qui toi? Haa.. mais oui tu dois être la fameuse Ruby!**

**- Oui c'est bien moi!** La démone ne semblait pas en mener large et parlait d'une voix peu assurée. **Sam, tu sais ce qu'il te reste a faire.**

**- Tu es sur que ca ne le tuera pas..?**

Un éclair traversa soudain l'esprit du métisse qui jeta frénétiquement un coup d'œil au piège a démon puis dans toute les directions. Il était dans la merde. C'était une façon simple de traduire sa situation.

**- Non, il s'en sortira! Son sang te donnera plus de puissance qu'a la normal, c'est ca ou vider quelqu'un et le tuer Sam, fais ton choix.**

**- Hey Sam.. Sammy!** Commença Aschmédai avec un sourire mal assuré. **Mon pote hein? Tu vas pas faire ca? on est du même coté tout les deux hein?**

**- Je ... Je dois le faire..**

**- On est dans le même camp! T'as pas a faire ca! Faut pas que tu t'inquiète, ton super grand frère va arranger tout vos problèmes!**

Le chasseur fit quelque pas dans sa direction et le démon aurait voulu pouvoir prendre ses jambes a son cou, seulement voila, il était fait comme un rat.

Le chasseur sortit de la poche de son jean un couteau ouvragé, la fameuse lame qui avait le pouvoir d'exécuter n'importe quel démon et il se jeta finalement sur lui, l'attrapant et le soulevant a sa hauteur, le plaquant contre le mur. D'un coup sec, il attrapa le collier de cuir du métisse et l'arracha avec violence, découvrant son cou qu'il entailla rapidement avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre la plaie béante.

**- Lâche moi, t'as.. t'as pas le droit de me faire ca, connard, enfoiré, salaud, traitre, abomination, sale chien!** Il se débattit comme un diable mais la prise était puissante, et lentement il sentit ses forces le quitter.

**- Lâche moi... Espèce.. de... ..** Le démon fermât les yeux, cherchant a puiser au fin fond de son être ses dernières ressources pour se dégager, mais ce fut vain, et lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux sa vision était brouillée, trouble. Une multitude de petits points noirs se mirent a apparaitre, jusqu'à ce que tout devienne noir et froid.

A quelques pas de la, la médaille en ferraille détaché de son lien de cuir roula sur sa tranche, traçant des cercles sur le sol jusqu'à finalement s'arrêter en tournoyant sur elle même dans un tintement glacial.


	22. Rising

Encore merci a Karinou!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Bobby, Dean et Castiel se précipitèrent vers le corps inanimé du démon.<p>

Le spectacle qu'il leur donnait était effroyable.

Aschmédai était étendu sur le sol, comme désarticulé, baignant dans une mare de sang noir qui continuait de grandir a mesure que le temps passait. Sa tête légèrement inclinée sur le coté fixait un point invisible, droit devant lui. Ses yeux devenu d'un gris terne, vidés de toute substance vitale.

Le vieux chasseur s'accroupit a ses cotés, le soulevant légèrement le sortant du liquide noir qui s'écoulait de sa plaie.

D'une main, il tenta de stopper le saignement, mais rien n'y fit, ils étaient arrivé trop tard.

**- Bobby...**

**- Va chercher ton frère.** Tonna t-il soudain, la visière de sa vieille casquette dissimulant son regard, mais sa voix trahissait sa douleur. **Retrouve Sam...**

Le Winchester déglutit, le regard grave. Les yeux de Castiel étaient emplis d'une infinie tristesse, sa tête légèrement penché. Doucement, il ramassa sur le sol la petite médaille trempée de sang et l'essuya distraitement avant de la tendre a Bobby.

Celui ci l'attrapa et la fixa longuement, tenant toujours le corps sans vie d'Aschmédai contre lui.

**- Ça va aller gamin...**

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait a toute vitesse sur une départemental américaine parmi tant d'autres.<p>

Dean avait réussi a localiser le portable de Sam qu'il avait apparemment réactiver pour l'occasion et pour le chasseur, cela ne faisait aucun doute, Sam voulait qu'il le suive et le retrouve.

Il donna un violent coup de volant, s'engageant dans un croisement. Il faisait nuit noire et les phares de la voiture transperçaient les ténèbres sur plusieurs mètres devant elle.

Sur le siège voisin, Castiel avait joint ses mains devant lui et priait a tout allure dans une langue inconnue. Le chasseur parvenait a l'entendre malgré sa voix extrêmement basse et il avait l'impression que son cœur se resserrait dans sa poitrine au fur et a mesure qu'il voyait la distance qui les séparait de son frère s'amenuiser.

Il allait bientôt de nouveau lui faire face.

Et?

Qu'était il sensé faire? Qu'était il sensé lui dire?

Il avait déjà essayé de parler, de comprendre, d'expliquer.. Il avait même tenté la manière forte pour le ramener sans aucun succès. Son frère l'avait même laissé la, dans une vulgaire armoire, attaché comme un lapin. Il eut un nouveau pincement au cœur sentant que sa fierté en avait pris un sacré coup, mais pour l'instant, ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis.

A bien y regarder, il semblait bien que tout cela n'avait été qu'un piège, un piège pour attirer Aschmédai et le vider de son sang.

Une sensation étrange et terriblement désagréable s'empara alors de lui. L'horrible sensation de repartir en chasse.

C'était bien ce qu'il était en train de faire oui, il chassait son propre frère.

Était il encore humain?

Il n'en savait plus rien. Si tel était le cas comment aurait il été capable de faire quelque chose d'aussi abominable au métisse? Sam, Sammy, SON Sammy? Celui qui grimaçait lorsqu'on passait devant une boucherie ou toute la viande était étalé en devanture, Celui qui l'avait convaincu de laisser des vampires en vie, Celui qui laissait toujours une chance aux autres de s'expliquer et qui en avait tant souffert par la suite.

Sam.

Celui qui avant même qu'ils ne rencontrent les anges croyait en Dieu et au Paradis.

Comment en était il arrivé la? Quand?

Était il trop tard?

La question tomba dans l'esprit du chasseur avec une lourdeur effroyable.

Il jeta un énième coup d'œil a son téléphone qu'il avait déposé juste devant lui et s'engagea dans une petite allée déserte. D'un coup sec il remonta le frein a main, la voiture cessant son vrombissement juste devant une petite chapelle a moitié délabrée, qui semblait abandonné depuis des années. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux dans l'habitacle, se jetant un regard.

Castiel soupira, baissant la tête.

**- Dean. Je crois que nous aurions pu éviter tout cela**. Fit il de sa voix sombre.

Le chasseur acquiesçât silencieusement, n'étant pas sur de vouloir réellement entendre ce que l'ange s'apprêtait a lui dire.

**- Nous sommes tous en un sens responsable de ce qu'il se passe.**

**- Tu te trompe Cas'.**

L'ange tourna la tête dans la direction du conducteur qui lui fixait obstinément le rétroviseur.

**- c'est moi le responsable de tout ca.**

**- Non Dean.**

**- Si. Alastair m'a tout dit. C'était moi, le premier sceau.** Il avait prononcé sa phrase avec tranchant, sur un ton qui ne laissait aucun détour.

Castiel sembla vouloir dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta en chemin, refermant la bouche et re-fixant son attention devant lui.

**- je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir le sauver... Si je n'avais pas craquer.. Si j'avais tenu bon...**

Doucement et sans un mot, l'ange attrapa la main du chasseur qu'il avait laissé sur le frein a main et la pressa avec réconfort.

Le Winchester ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés, une expression torturée dessiné sur le visage.

**- Dean, il est encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer. Le Destin.. L'avenir.. n'appartient qu'a nous.**

* * *

><p>Sam avançait d'un pas rapide dans le long couloir, suivit de près par Ruby.<p>

Autour de lui, de nombreux tableaux et statuettes représentaient des scènes bibliques, des anges ou encore le paradis. Plus que quelques mètres et ils se retrouveraient face a Lilith.

Selon la démone, il n'y avait pas de doute quand a sa position.

Le jeune Winchester jeta un rapide coup d'œil a son téléphone portable.

Il espérait que Dean ne tarderait pas a le rattraper, et au fond, n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. Il savait que son frère était sur ses traces.

Il voulait qu'il soit témoin de la fin de toute cette histoire, et qu'enfin, tout puisse redevenir comme avant. Une lueur d'espoir illumina son cœur et son regard se fit plus déterminé encore.

Dans ses veines, son sang bouillonnait. Il avait la net impression d'être capable de déplacer des montagnes.

Ils arrivèrent face a une lourde entrée en bois massif et s'arrêtèrent un instant, le souffle court.

**- C'est ici..** Souffla la démone, et d'une main elle poussa l'une des portes, découvrant une étrange pièce. Les murs étaient entièrement fait de pierres, tout comme le sol, Et une sorte de puits très large trônait en son centre. Juste en face de ce gouffre ouvragé se tenait une jeune femme au long cheveux blond, étincelant.

**- Lilith..**

**- Sam!** Fit elle avec un large sourire, mais son regard incertain la trahissait.

Sans plus attendre, le cadet des Winchester tendit la main dans sa direction et un vent glacial s'engouffra dans la pièce, faisant s'envoler les cheveux dorés de la démone qui lui faisait face.

Dans tout son corps brulait une sensation de puissance inégalé, il y avait quelque chose d'incroyable dans ce ressentit.

Il se concentra alors sur sa cible, fixant ses yeux dans les siens et celle ci sembla soudainement prise de convulsion. Elle se tordit de tout son corps et tomba a la renverse, se rattrapant au rebord du puits.

Dans un dernier effort, elle tenta de se redresser mais n'y parvint pas, s'écrasant complétement contre les dalles froides. Le vent redoubla d'intensité et alors que Lilith se tordait en gémissant et toussant, une lourde et épaisse fumée noire s'extirpât de son corps, s'écrasant a son tour sur le sol. Des éclaires se mirent alors a la parcourir tendis que Sam resserrait lentement le poing devant lui comme s'il écrasait quelque chose.

Progressivement, la fumé disparut, se dissipant et le jeune homme relâcha brutalement la pression.

Au même moment Dean débarqua dans la pièce accompagné de Castiel qui regardait la scène stupéfié.

**- Tu.. Tu l'a fait...** Chuchota Ruby, les yeux brillant. **Tu as réussi!** Ajouta t-elle d'une voix plus clair, l'émotion clairement présente dans sa phrase.

Et alors qu'un sourire commençait a lui dévorer le visage, une mare de sang s'écoula progressivement, émanant du corps froid de Lilith, dessinant d'étranges lignes sur le sol.

Sam, qui remarqua cet état de fait fronçât les sourcils, cherchant a comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire.

**- Ça y est... Ça y est...** Répétait Ruby, le regard devenu comme fou.

**- Non...** Castiel déglutit et son corps fut prit d'un violent frisson.

**- Cas'?**

L'ange ne lui répondit pas, faisant un pas en arrière, les yeux grands ouverts et emprunt de terreur.

**- Il.. Il faut partir!**

**- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Hey, Cas' répond moi!**

Il ne le fit cependant pas, se retournant vers la sortie, mais les deux lourdes portes se refermèrent violemment avant qu'il n'ai pu faire un pas dans leur direction et un vent brutal se mit de nouveau a tourner dans la pièce, fouettant les visages et décoiffant les cheveux de toute les personnes présentes.

L'ange déglutit, se retournant de nouveau et fixant le puits des yeux.

**- Sam... Bravo... Tu as réussi... A détruire le dernier sceau...** Le visage de Ruby était désormais peint d'une expression proche de la folie.

**- Quoi? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte! Lilith est morte!**

**- Et le premier démon fera office de dernier sceau..** Cita t-elle d'une voix chantante avant d'éclater de rire.

Sam resta figé, ne parvenant pas a comprendre ce que disait la démone.

Lentement, le sang traça un immense cercle dans la pièce, ainsi que toute sortes d'écritures que Dean ne parvint pas a déchiffrer, il se retourna vers l'ange qui ressemblait désormais a s'y méprendre a une biche aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture fonçant a toute allure dans sa direction, prête a le percuter de plein fouet.

Le chasseur déglutit en constatant que l'ange était figé par la panique.

**- Tout ce temps a te convaincre, a te parler, te parler, te parler... Les plans d'Azazel et Lilith sont enfin mis a exécution! Ils m'ont craché dessus, m'ont traité de traitre, mais c'est moi! C'EST MOI qui ai été la plus fidèle d'entre tous! j'ai mené a bien les plans! Je me suis entièrement sacrifié a sa cause! Ho ca n'a pas été facile mais tu as été d'une grande docilité Sam, je n'aurais pas pu espérer mieux...**

**- Mais tu.. Tu m'a trahit!**

**- Ho ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas a regretter! Il saura nous récompenser pour lui avoir ouvert la porte! Tu es l'élu Sam!** Et elle éclata d'un nouveau rire diabolique.

Le sol se mit soudainement a trembler sous leur pieds, les dalles s'entrechoquant dans un grondement inquiétant.

**- Dean!**

Le chasseur tourna la tête vers son frère qui l'interpellait. Celui ci lui envoya un objet qu'il rattrapa par reflex; il s'agissait du couteau tueur de démon. Sam se jeta alors sur Ruby, lui attrapant les bras et la maintenant fermement pour qu'elle ne puisse pas s'échapper.

Ni une ni deux et comprenant le plan de son frère, Dean se jeta sur elle et la transperça de part et d'autre. Un éclair passant dans ses yeux juste avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol, morte.

Au centre du cercle de sang se mit a briller une intense lumière qui envahit entièrement la pièce, les aveuglant et les happant entièrement les uns après les autres alors qu'un son strident leur vrillait les tympans.

* * *

><p>Bobby entra brutalement dans le bar qu'Hélène avait récemment ré-ouvert, le corps sans vie et brinqueballant d'Aschmédai dans les bras.<p>

Celle ci sortit de derrière le comptoirs en se précipita dans sa direction, une expression inquiète inscrite sur le visage.

**- Tu m'avais dit que tu hébergeais un spécialiste?** Demanda t-il d'une voix sombre avant même qu'elle n'ai eu le temps de lui demander ce qu'il se passait.** J'ai besoin de son aide.**

**- Je.. je vais..**

**- Je suis la!**

Les deux se retournèrent dans la direction de la voix qui venait de s'élever dans la grande pièce. A par eux il n'y avait pas un chat dans l'établissement, il était encore trop tôt pour que ses clients ne soient déjà la.

Une homme au cheveux longs, raides et blonds, tenus en une queue de cheval basse se dirigea dans leur direction avec de grandes enjambées. En quelques secondes il se retrouva près de Bobby, remontant ses petites lunettes rondes sur son nez, un air sérieux dessiné sur le visage.

**- Mmm Très intéressant.. très très intéressant.. Ce garçon est mort!**

Le vieux chasseur jeta presque le cadavre sur la table de billard juste a coté de lui et se retourna pour faire face au nouvel arrivant.

**- Sans blague?** Il grogna faisant presque reculer l'autre**. Il y a un démon la dedans et je voudrais savoir si lui est mort ou pas.** En prononçant ces mots, un voile d'inquiétude et de résignation passa dans le regard du chasseur.

L'homme blond sembla réfléchir un instant, puis se dirigea vers la table ou reposait désormais le corps immobile et désarticulé.

Il lui attrapa les bras pour l'allonger sur le dos, les plaçant le long de son torse et se pencha sur lui, semblant écouter son cœur qui pourtant ne battait plus.

Il plaqua ensuite son visage contre le sien, l'air concentré, les yeux plissés, braqués devant lui comme perdu dans ses réflexions.

**- C'est incroyable.. incroyable... Le démon est encore la.**

Bobby eu soudain un soupir, une vague de soulagement déferlant en lui et décontractant soudainement ses muscles tendus depuis maintenant des heures.

**- Il dort.** Ajouta l'homme en se relevant.

**- Ha... Il.. Il dort!**

**- Oui, Mais il va falloir le réveiller! Son réceptacle m'a l'air déjà en très mauvais état, s'il reste endormis, il finira par pourrir, comme n'importe quel cadavre.**

**- Et comment on va le réveiller?**

Le blond haussa les épaules.

**- J'ai ma petite idée... Mais avant de faire quoi que ce sois j'aimerais savoir de quel démon il s'agit!** Il se mit a rire doucement.** je ne voudrais pas réveiller un démon majeur! Ce serait un réel danger public!**

Bobby déglutit, fixant ses yeux dans ceux du grand homme.

**- Ha...** Son sourire disparu. **C'est un démon majeur c'est ca?**

le vieux chasseur hocha doucement la tête a la positive en grimaçant.

**- Aschmédai ca vous dit quelque chose?** tenta t-il avec peu de conviction.

L'autre sembla se figer, ses yeux triplant en un instant de volume.

**- Qu.. QUOI? Aschmédai? Un démon d'une tel...** Il ne finit pas sa phrase se retournant vers le corps inanimé et commençant a le palper, le détaillant entièrement. **Mais c'est.. C'est impossible.. Comment... Incroyable c'est incroyable...** Il détailla ses mains bandées et fronçât les sourcils. **Il n'y a plus une minutes a perdre!** Il prit lui même l'initiative de le soulever et se dirigea vers les escaliers un peu plus loin, les grimpa quatre par quatre suivit par les deux autres qui ne semblaient pas comprendre son enthousiasme.

Une fois arrivé dans la chambre qu'il louait, il jeta Aschmédai sur le lit, le ratant presque, manquant de le laisser tomber sur le sol. Il se précipita ensuite sur lui, lui attrapant les bras et les attachant aux barreau au dessus de sa tête.

**- Simple précaution.** Expliqua t-il puis il se retourna vers Bobby, marquant une pause. **Je ne me suis pas presenté, pardonnez moi mon impolitesse, c'est que vu l'urgence de la situation..** Son regard se perdit une nouvelle fois sur le cadavre. **Fascinant...Ces boucles d'oreille et ce bandeaux...**

Le vieux chasseur se racla la gorge, attendant toujours qu'il se présente. l'homme sursauta presque.

**- Oui! Oui donc.. je suis Jack John Jackson Johnson! Tout le monde m'appelle J!**

**- euh.. Bobby Singer.. Enchanté.. "J"..**

Le blond lui attrapa la main et la secoua énergiquement.

**- Le cas que vous m'avez rapporté la est tout simplement incroyable! Unique en son genre! Je n'ai pas encore eu trop le temps de l'autops.. euh je veux dire de l'ausculter, mais a première vu c'est un cas exceptionnel!**

**- euh oui peut être..**

**- Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps le démon est coincé dans ce réceptacle... De toute évidence non adapté..** Il se prit le menton entre deux doigts, ses yeux se plissant de nouveau. M**ais cette dégradation des chaires, ce serait presque artistique!**

Bobby jeta un regard a Hélène qui le lui rendit, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter face a ce babillage.

**- Bon.. Écoutez moi Bobby, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide!** Lança t-il re-captant l'attention du chasseur qui semblait complétement perdu. V**ous le connaissez n'est ce pas? Vous avez pu.. converser avec lui? peut être pas..**

**- euh oui oui ca fait un moment qu'on se connait maintenant.**

**- Passionnant.. passionnant incroyable... hum BON! Alors écoutez moi bien! Je vais vous passer cet ongue sur le visage et les bras!** Tout en parlant il avait sortit un pot remplit d'une pâte verdâtre qui sentait fort la menthe. **Vous allez vous endormir... Et entrer en contacte avec le démon! Vous n'aurez plus qu'a le réveiller!** Finit t-il avec un sourire. **Allez vite, le temps presse!**

Et ni une ni deux, Bobby se retrouva couvert de l'ongue a base de plantes et couché a coté du cadavre du métisse.

A la distance ou il était, il pouvait sentir le froid de sa peau et commençait sincèrement a douter de ce qu'il s'apprêtait a faire. Mais s'il y avait une chance de pouvoir ramener le démon, alors il devait la tenter. Après tout, que risquait il vraiment?


	23. Froler la mort

Et voila enfin la suite de l'histoire!

Petite pause après la fin de la saison 4, mais me revoilà avec la suite des aventures! En espérant que cela vous plaira! Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous!

* * *

><p>Bobby marchait d'un pas mesuré sur une petite route plus ou moins escarpée . Ses pas raisonnaient autour de lui, le son de ses chaussures réverbérant et rebondissant sur les parois qui l'entouraient.<br>A mesure qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'immense grotte humide et sombre, la lumière s'amenuisait, et ses yeux s'habituaient au peu de clarté qu'il restait dans l'étrange lieu.  
>Progressivement, une chaleur agressive se fit sentir, presque étouffante, le prenant a la gorge et asséchant sa bouche.<p>

Le vieux chasseur suffoquait presque alors qu'une forte odeur de souffre venait se mêler a l'incandescence de l'air, rendant l'atmosphère a la limite du respirable.  
>Mais il tenait bon, continuant sa route et s'enfonçant dans les ténèbres qui semblaient le happer de son lourd manteau.<br>Au bout de quelques minutes, le sol changea, et il se mit a descendre d'étroits escaliers de terre, a peine visible du au manque de lumière ambiant.

Il se retrouva alors face au noir le plus total. En face de lui, il ne voyait strictement rien, mais une présence étreignait le lieu, le resserrant dans un étaux de peur.  
>Le chasseur pouvait sentir sur tout son corps un souffle d'air brulant, qui venait et repartait au rythme régulier d'une respiration.<br>Il déglutit avec difficulté tellement sa gorge semblait s'être resserré , lui permettant tout juste de respirer correctement.

Un grondement sourd se fit entendre, rebondissant sur les murs et sur le haut plafond que Bobby n'avait jusqu'ici pas pu distinguer tellement il semblait haut.

**- A... Aschm dai.. C'est toi?**

La voix du chasseur semblait si peu sonore et étouffée qu'il douta très largement que quelqu'un ai pu l'entendre.  
>Il serra les poings, fermant les yeux et retenta l'appel, forçant sur sa voix pour qu'elle porte un peu plus avec peu de succès.<p>

Malgré tout, quelques secondes plus tard, le sol se mit a vibrer sous ses pieds et le souffle chaud accéléra sa cadence tandis que le grondement se faisait une seconde fois entendre, plus fort et plus puissant que la première fois.

Dans le noir le plus complet et en face du chasseur apparu alors deux immenses yeux violets, a la pupille de chat, puis quatre et enfin six qui se fixèrent sur lui, le paralysant entièrement.

* * *

><p>Dean ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva soudain au volant de l'Impala, la musique a fond la caisse. Choqué , il braqua violemment le volant, faisait crisser les pneus de la voiture et la stoppant net sur le bord de la route.<br>Lentement, il fixa le regard devant lui, puis tout autour, cherchant a savoir ou il se trouvait.  
>A ses cotés, Castiel semblait tout aussi perdu, la mine contrite, une main posé sur son front.<p>

**- Nous.. Nous sommes encore en vie...** Souffla t-il le regard perdu.

le chasseur soupira, cherchant a se remettre les idées en place, mais ce fut peine perdu. Il tenta de se rappeler les événements les plus récents.  
>Ils étaient tout les trois, lui, Sam et Castiel dans cette chapelle. Ruby et Lilith morte, et cette lumière qui c'était propagée jusqu'à les aveugler, puis, plus rien. le vide.<br>Le trou noir en quelques sortes.

Soudain, le conducteur se retourna vers l'arrière, le visage crispé , semblant chercher quelque chose en remuant dans tout les sens.  
><strong>- Ou est Sam?<strong>

* * *

><p>Un hurlement déchirant se propagea dans le bar tout entier.<p>

Aschmédai avait enfin rouvert les yeux et se tordait dans tout les sens tentant de se défaire des liens solides qui l'attachait au lit. Il hurlait comme un fou, les yeux grands ouverts, se débattant comme un diable, fichant des coups de pied a quiconque s'approcherait d'un peu trop prêt.

**- Aschmédai calme toi!** Tenta Bobby qui venait de se relever alors que le démon l'avait littéralement éjecté hors du lit en reprenant conscience. **Calme toi bon sang!**

Le vieux chasseur lui plaqua une main contre le visage étouffante ses hurlements et immobilisa ses jambes contre le matelas, le forçant a rester un peu plus tranquille.  
>Une fois fait, le métisse sembla enfin prendre conscience de qui était en train de lui parler et ses yeux violets se fixèrent enfin sur un point stable, le visage du vieux chasseur qui lui faisait désormais face.<br>Ses muscles de décrispèrent lentement alors que sa respiration restait saccadé sous la prise de Bobby.

Doucement, celui ci retira sa main, libérant le visage d'Aschmédai qui le regardait avec de grands yeux, semblant terrifié , ou plutôt choqué , le chasseur ne su pas trop comment le qualifier.  
>Le démon déglutit, restant silencieux et regarda autour de lui, tirant légèrement sur ses poignées toujours attachés .<br>**- Putain de merde..** Souffla t-il, sa respiration encore sifflante et sa voix enrayé de trop avoir crié . Il se contracta soudain, son visage se peignant de douleur et le sang noir se remis a couler de la plaie béante qui marquait toujours son cou.

**- Son système redémarre!** Fit J qui était resté quelque peu stupéfié par le réveille en fanfare du démon. **Il.. Il faut soigner ca!** Il se précipita alors sur une petite commode un peu plus loin, ouvrant et refermant précipitamment plusieurs tiroirs avant de revenir au chevet du démon et de s'atteler a laver la plaie sans échapper au chapelé de jurons habituelles du métisse.  
>Après quelques minutes, profitant du fait qu'Aschmédai semblait toujours sonné , le bandage fut terminé, s'enroulant tout autour de son cou sur six bons centimètres.<p>

**- Repose toi maintenant.** Prodigua doucement Bobby en posant une main sur le front brulant du métisse alors que les yeux violacés a demi clos le fixaient toujours, une expression indéchiffrable passant sur ses traits fatigués.

Ils restèrent ainsi un bon quart d'heure sans bouger, écoutant la respiration sifflante du démon reprendre un rythme normal et régulier, se calmant au fur et a mesure que le temps passait et que ses yeux se fermaient.

Un soulagement indescriptible avait alors envahit le vieux chasseur qui regardait le métisse s'endormir.  
>Revoir la couleur si étrange des yeux du démon avait réchauffé son cœur, n'ayant pas supporté de les voir emplit de ce gris terne et vide, sans vie.<br>Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant brusquement.

Cette fois il en était sur, le démon n'était pas passé loin, et le chasseur ne pu s'empêcher de noter a quel point il avait finit par s'attacher a lui.  
>Une culpabilité sinueuse l'avait prit lentement aux tripes, lui rappelant également qu'il était plus ou moins responsable de sa vie, lui qui avait perdu tout ses pouvoirs et qui n'était désormais presque plus qu'un simple adolescent.<p>

Lentement, il plongea une main dans la poche de son jean, ressortant la petite médaille gravée de son nom, la faisant glisser entre ses doigts.  
>Toute ses pensées se dirigèrent alors dans une même direction.<br>Sam.

* * *

><p>Dean et Castiel s'étaient retrouvé dans un Diner non loin de la ou ils étaient "réapparu" comme par magie. Après quelques recherches rapides et après avoir posé un certain nombre de questions a des passants, ils avaient réussi a localiser leur position sans trop de difficulté , et avait donc appris qu'ils avaient atterrit relativement loin de chez Bobby et qu'il leur faudrait bien quelques jours de route avant de pouvoir le rejoindre.<p>

Le chasseur remarqua que le regard de l'ange déchu était encore perdu, fixé vers l'extérieur, semblant chercher quelque chose sans jamais le trouver.  
>Doucement, il baissa les yeux et reporta son attention sur Dean qui le fixait toujours silencieusement.<br>Celui ci se décida enfin a rompre le lourd silence qui pesait sur leurs épaules fatiguées.

**- Tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé ?**

Castiel fixa ses yeux bleus dans les siens, semblant réfléchir, ne répondant pas tout de suite.  
><strong>- Je..<strong> Il hésita, sa voix s'assombrissant.** Je crois que nous avons été sauvé .**  
><strong>- Sauvé ? Mais par qui? Ou plutôt par quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- par Dieu, Dean.<strong>

La phrase prononcé avec une tel évidence par l'ange tapa sur le front du chasseur a la force d'une balle de Ping pong.  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- Cela ne peut être que l'œuvre de Dieu!<strong> Rajouta Castiel, sa voix prenant un peu plus d'assurance.  
><strong>- Cas'...<strong>  
><strong>- Il faut le retrouver.<strong>  
><strong>- Retrouver qui?<strong>  
><strong>- Dieu!<strong>

Dean lui lança un regard blasé .  
><strong>- Dean.. pourquoi ne veux tu pas admettre qu'il y a une possibilité que Dieu veille sur nous?<strong>  
>Le chasseur soupira, s'appuyant sur le dossier du fauteuil bas de gamme et sur le rebord de la fenêtre a coté de laquelle ils s'étaient installé .<br>**- Par ce que je crois qu'il est temps que tu comprenne Cas' que...** Il s'arrêta, son regard quittant celui de son vis a vis. **Que Dieu, Ou qu'il sois, n'en a rien a cirer de ce qu'il se passe ici.**  
><strong>- Tu ne..<strong>  
><strong>- On ne peut compter que sur nous même Cas'!<strong> Le coupa t-il d'une voix ferme. **On est seul dans cette histoire! C'est la guerre entre l'Enfer et le Paradis et la terre va devenir un putain de champs de bataille!**

L'ange baissa la tête, les sourcils froncés et le regard assombri.  
><strong>- Lucifer a été réveillé ... Sam a disparu... Si Dieu avait vraiment voulu nous aider il l'aurait fait depuis belle lurette!<strong> Termina le chasseur sur un ton tranchant.

Castiel se leva brutalement, quittant le diner d'un pas trainant.  
><strong>- Caas'.. Hey Cas' reviens!...<strong> Le chasseur soupira tout en le regardant passer le pas de la porte. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se demandant s'il n'avait pas été un peu trop dur avec lui, mais après tout, il n'avait fait que dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et il aurait mis sa main a couper qu'il était dans le vrai.  
>Cependant, l'idée d'avoir pu faire de la peine a l'ange lui était difficilement supportable, et quelques minutes seulement après son départ, le chasseur se leva a son tour, laissant de quoi payer l'addition sur la table et le rejoignit a l'extérieur.<p>

Castiel se tenait appuyé contre l'impala, tourné dans la direction opposée au diner, le regard lointain, une nouvelle fois perdu dans ses pensées. Lorsque le chasseur arriva a sa hauteur et qu'il vit l'expression de mélancolie profonde inscrite dans ses yeux clairs, son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine.  
><strong>- Cas'.. Je..<strong> Commença t-il, cherchant les mots appropriés, mais il avait beau se triturer l'esprit, il ne parvenait pas a trouver la formulation exacte de ce qu'il aurait voulu exprimer a ce moment précis. Il resta donc silencieux durant de longues minutes, réfléchissant a ce qu'il pourrait dire a l'ange pour le réconforter ne serais ce qu'un peu.

**- Si Dieu nous a abandonné alors... Il n'y a plus d'espoir.**

Dean releva la tête, coupant court a ses réflexions et constata horrifié qu'une larme coulait doucement sur la joue de Castiel.  
><strong>- Cas'...<strong>  
><strong>- Lucifer a été réveillé , nous n'avons plus qu'a attendre notre sort.<strong>

Dean attrapa soudain l'ange par les épaules, le tournant brutalement vers lui et le secouant sans ménagement. Il fixa ensuite ses yeux verts dans les siens, grand ouvert par la surprise, un sentiment d'incompréhension dessiné sur le visage.  
><strong>- Écoute moi bien Cas'. On va retrouver Bobby, ensuite on ira chercher Sam et lui mettre un sacré coup de pied au cul, et pour finir, on mettra la raclé de sa vie a ce Lucifer a la con et lui fera regretter le temps ou il était bien au chaud et en sécurité dans sa cage!. C'est compris?<strong>

Castiel ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, penchant doucement la tête sur le coté , quelque peu effrayé et surpris par la réaction du chasseur, cependant il hocha silencieusement la tête comme un enfant a qui on viendrait de faire la leçon, espérant échapper a la punition.

**- Bon...** Il lui lâcha les épaules et dans un geste essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui avaient roulée sur les joues de l'ange. **Et tu me fera plaisir, continus de croire en Dieu ok? C'est ton truc ca.**  
>L'ange hocha doucement la tête a la positive, un léger sourire illuminant son visage pour le plus grand plaisir du chasseur.<p>

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait depuis maintenant une bonne vingtaine d'heure, traversant les petites villes, s'arrêtant a peu près toute les quatre ou cinq heures histoire que Dean puisse reprendre un peu de force.<p>

Malheureusement pour le chasseur, il était désormais le seul a pouvoir conduire la voiture noire, l'ange n'étant pas en possession d'un permis de conduire. Quelque part, Dean ne s'en plaignait pas; être de nouveau entièrement en possession de sa chère et tendre lui procurait un plaisir conséquent, mais d'autre part, un pincement au cœur subsistait.  
>Après tout jusqu'ici, il n'y avait eu que Sam pour prendre le relais.<p>

Il passèrent a coté d'un panneau lumineux, indiquant qu'ils allaient de nouveau traverser une ville et Dean décida qu'il était temps pour eux de s'offrir une bonne nuit de repos, une vrai! Dans un bon lit, confortable moelleux et chaud.  
>Il avait grand besoin d'une longue nuit de sommeille réparateur, chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se payer depuis ce qui lui semblait être des lustres.<p>

Ils s'arrêtèrent donc dans un motel aux allures classiques, très passe partout. Le genre de motel ou Dean et son frère avaient l'habitude de s'arrêter et y louèrent une chambre tout aussi classique. Deux petits lits qui prenaient a eux seul pratiquement la totalité de l'espace, deux tables de chevet recouverte de lampes, un papier peint a la couleur passée ...

Dean se jeta sur un des lits, rebondissant légèrement et passa ses mains derrière sa tête, soupirant de contentement. Ha qu'il était bon de s'allonger et de se détendre.  
>Il regarda Castiel passer devant son lit et s'arrêter devant la fenêtre, observant l'extérieur silencieusement.<p>

**- T'es pas fatigué ?** Demanda le chasseur en baillant, s'en décrochant presque la mâchoire.  
><strong>- Non. Je pense aller faire un tour.<strong> Répondit l'autre simplement, ne quittant pas la fenêtre des yeux.

Le chasseur n'y vit pas d'inconvénient, bien que dans un coin de sa tête, l'idée de l' épuiser d'une toute autre façon le titillait, sentant ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde, il finit par s'endormir un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

* * *

><p>Castiel marchait tranquillement dans les rues éclairées de la ville. La soirée ne faisait que débuter et il y avait encore du monde autour de lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de marche au hasard, il leva la tête vers une grande horloge au design simple qui indiquait vingt heure trente.<br>Un peu plus loin, un groupe de jeune lycéen se dirigeait en sautillant et s'amusant vers une grande avenue d'où provenait de la musique et des rires.  
>Ne sachant pas tellement ou aller, l'ange se décida a prendre le même chemin, curieux de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans ce coin la de la ville.<p>

Il tomba nez a nez avec une petite fête foraine. Autour de lui, désormais, n'était que couleurs, cotillons, barba-papa et divers manèges installés pour l'occasion.  
>L'ange était comme émerveillé , regardant dans tout les sens, sursautant au moindre bruit pétaradant des pétards dont certains jeunes s'étaient munis avant de venir rejoindre leurs amis.<br>Il se dit qu'il était dommage que Dean ne sois pas avec lui, mais après tout le chasseur avait besoin de repos, toute ces heures de conduite l'avait de toute évidence éreinté et il valait mieux pour lui qu'il dorme correctement, car ils avaient encore de la route a faire avant d'enfin pouvoir rejoindre Bobby.

Il passa devant une énième attraction dont la devanture était composé d'un immense monstre a trois têtes, crachant des flammes et au regard terrifiant.  
>Les pensées de Castiel se dirigèrent alors automatiquement vers Aschmédai.<p>

Cela n'était bien sur pas la première fois que cela arrivait depuis qu'ils avaient repris la route et l'inquiétude serra de nouveau son cœur, une impression désagréable se diffusant en lui.  
>Il avait plusieurs fois prié pour lui, tout en sachant que le démon l'aurait certainement mal pris, espérant qu'il s'en sois sortit. Il se rappela le corps étendu du métisse, plongé dans une marre de son propre sang, le regard vide et un frisson lui parcouru le dos.<p>

**- C'est pas croyable! Castiel?**

L'ange se retourna vers la personne qui venait de l'interpeller et se retrouva face a Marc, les yeux ronds et les sourcils hauts.  
><strong>- Mais qu'est ce que tu fous la?<strong> En quelques pas, le grand blond réduisit l'écart qui les séparait, le rejoignant complétement et lui tapant doucement l'épaule dans un geste amical.  
>Soudain, son visage se fit plus sérieux, ses yeux parcourant l'endroit a la recherche de quelque chose.<br>**- Dean n'est pas avec toi?**  
><strong>- Non, il est resté dormir a l'hôtel.<strong> Expliqua l'ange avec un sourire discret.  
><strong>- Haa oui je vois... C'est incroyable de se croiser si loin de chez Bobby! Qu'est ce que vous faites par ici? Une affaire?<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien..<strong> Il hésita, ses yeux quittant ce de son interlocuteur. **Nous en revenons en quelque sorte.**  
><strong>- je comprend.. Moi je suis sur les traces d'un nid de vampire. Ce n'est pas ce que je chasse de mieux mais...<strong> Il haussa les épaules dans un geste nonchalant puis un sourire s'empara de son visage, les yeux brillant.

**- Ça te dit qu'on essaye?**

Comme pour préciser sa pensée, il désigna du menton l'attraction derrière l'ange qui se retourna et fixa ses yeux une seconde fois sur le monstre de bois.


	24. Imprudence

Merci a Sagahan et Zaika pour leur reviou!  
>Voici le nouveau chapitre de frontière! Attention, beaucoup de violence! Bonne lecture!<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel et Marc avançaient dans la petite attraction d'un pas peu assuré . Autour d'eux, de multiples décorations horrifiantes les entouraient comme des sorcières aux longs nez crochus, des squelettes qui surgissaient de nul-part, des vampires qui se redressaient de leur cercueil lentement avant qu'un rire diabolique ne leur parvienne aux oreilles.<p>

Après quelques minutes de marche ils se retrouvèrent dans une étrange pièce remplie de miroirs, réfléchissant leur image a l'infini.  
>L'ange regardait dans tout les sens, la mine contrite, ne semblant pas comprendre ou il se trouvait. Ils avancèrent encore, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans l'attraction et arrivèrent dans une petite pièce mal éclairée.<p>

Soudain, alors que la lumière vacillait un peu plus, ils se retrouvèrent entouré par cinq ou six hommes et femmes qui avaient tous le regard braqué sur l'ange, un air mauvais dessiné sur le visage.  
>Castiel fit un pas en arrière reconnaissant des démons au premier coup d'œil mais il se heurta a une masse juste derrière lui. Lentement il se retourna et vit Marc qui le regardait avec un rictus malveillant peint sur les lèvres.<p>

**- Alors petit ange... Tu n'a pas été très prudent!**

Castiel déglutit alors que des rires sardoniques s'élevaient autour de lui.

* * *

><p>Dean se réveilla en sursaut, émergeant d'un rêve étrange et inquiétant. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se redressant a moitié , cherchant a remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Machinalement il tourna la tête vers le lit voisin, et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua que Castiel n'était pas rentré . Sur la petite table de chevet, le réveil indiquait quatre heures du matin.<p>

Soudain, la musique tonitruante de son téléphone portable retentit dans la chambre d'hôtel, le sortant de sa torpeur. Il se leva et se dirigea vers son sac qu'il avait laissé un peu plus loin, fouillant a l'intérieur et sortant le petit objet. Sur le cadrant lumineux apparaissait le nom de Castiel.

**- Hey Cas'! Ou t'es passé ?** Lança t-il après avoir décroché rapidement.  
><strong>- Bonjour Dean, bien dormis?<strong> Répondit une voix grasse a l'autre bout du fil. Le visage du chasseur s'assombrit en un temps record.  
><strong>- Marc?<strong>  
><strong>- Pas tout en fait! Mais son corps est une vrai machine, si tu savais! c'est incroyable! Une vrai force de la nature cet homme la!<strong>  
><strong>- Meg...Qu'est ce que tu as fait a Castiel?<strong> Grogna Dean, les dents serrées, reconnaissant entre mille cette façon de s'exprimer .  
><strong>- Ho pas grand chose pour l'instant, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'amuse comme des petits fous!<strong>

De l'autre coté , le grand homme blond regardait Castiel, ligoté sur une chaise et Bâillonné par un épais morceau de scotch marron.  
><strong>- Relâche le tout de suite!<strong> Hurlait le chasseur, hors de lui.  
><strong>- Viens donc le chercher! Je suis sur que tu saura nous retrouver! En attendant, je t'embrasse fort! A bientôt!<strong> Et il jeta violemment le téléphone portable contre un mur, l'exposant littéralement.

**- A nous deux maintenant...** Il s'approcha de l'ange, leur visage se frôlant et attrapa sa mâchoire, lui relevant la tête sans ménagement, plongeant son regard entièrement noir dans le siens. **Tu ne nous a pas laissé le choix Castiel...** Susurra t-il avec un sourire. **Tu as été un tres vilain garçon d'avoir renvoyé en enfer deux de nos frères.** Et il lui flanqua brutalement un coup de poing monumental avant de lui rattraper le visage et de le replacer en face du siens. **Et c'est sans compter tout les autres.** Il le frappa une seconde fois, puis une troisième, réitérant a chaque fois le même geste.

Autour d'eux, trois autres hommes les regardait en riant, près a recevoir les ordres de leur chef a tout moment.

**- On a du te bâillonner a cause de ca...** Continua Meg dans le corps de Marc, prenant une mine faussement attristée . Lentement, il sortit de la poche arrière de son jean un long couteau qu'il plaça devant les yeux de l'ange, lui caressant la joue avec, menaçant. **Pourtant, je vais devoir t'enlever ca...** La lame passa sur l'épais morceau de scotch qui l'entravait toujours. **Et toi, si tu ne veux pas avoir très très mal, tu vas rester sage et nous dire tout ce qu'on veut savoir! On est d'accord?**

Le regard de Castiel suivit la lame lorsque celle ci se replaça devant lui puis se leva vers le visage du grand blond qui s'était redressé , le dominant de toute sa hauteur. Celui ci attrapa le bâillon et tira avec force dessus, l'arrachant d'un coup sec et le libérant enfin.

Le démon s'accroupit alors en face de lui avec un sourire, l'arme toujours dans sa main.  
><strong>- Alors par quoi est ce qu'on va commencer?<strong>

* * *

><p>Aschmédai se tenait près de la fenêtre de la petite chambrette ou il s'était réveillé quelques heures plus tôt, le regard braqué vers l'extérieur.<br>Sa main droite tenait nonchalamment la petite médaille de ferraille que Bobby avait laissé sur sa table de chevet.  
>Une colère sinueuse s'était lentement répandu dans tout son corps, comme si son sang lui même bouillonnait de haine et faisait frémir ses veines sous sa peau.<br>Ils l'avaient trahit.  
>Non.<br>Sam l'avait trahit! Pourquoi lui avait il fait ca? N'étaient t-ils pas sensé être du même coté ?

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieur, ses yeux se plissant de rage.  
>Les humains... Décidément ils étaient tous les mêmes et ne changerait jamais. Il avait finit par se faire avoir par cette vermine.<br>Ses doigts ce crispèrent sur le bijou improvisé , son poing se serrant a s'en faire blanchir les phalanges.

Dans un sursaut de violence, il donna brusquement un coup de poing dans la vitre qui lui faisait face, une large toile d'araignée de fissures se dessinant a sa surface.  
>Mais cela ne l'aida en rien a se calmer et il se passa une main sur la nuque, la massant distraitement, sentant sa plaie tirer sous les bandages.<p>

Il lui ferait payer pour ce qu'il lui avait fait, au centuple! Il lui ferait regretter d'être venu au monde, le torturerait si longtemps qu'il en perdrait la raison... Il voulait sentir ses os craquer sous ses doigts, son sang couler et voulait l'entendre pleurer et supplier de lui demander pardon.

**- Sam Winchester...**

Soudain trois coups retentirent dans la pièce et la petite porte s'ouvrit doucement, le bois grinçant sous les pas de la personne qui venait d'entrer.

**- Ha! Tu es réveillé !**

Le démon se retourna dans sa direction découvrant un jeune homme plutôt grand et très fin, ses cheveux blonds tenus en une queue de cheval basse et de petites lunettes rondes vissées sur le nez.  
><strong>- Putain mais t'es qui toi?<strong>

Le nouvel arrivant sembla presque sursauter face a l'interpellation.  
><strong>- Mon nom est J! C'est moi qui t'ai soigné !<strong> Lui répondit t-il après un petit moment de réflexion.

Le métisse se contenta de le regarder de travers alors qu'il s'approchait doucement et qu'il s'asseyait sur le lit. Il ne su pas trop pourquoi, mais une étrange sensation s'empara de lui alors que le blond ne le lâchait toujours pas du regard. Comme si son estomac se retournait d'un coup a l'intérieur de son ventre.  
>Mal a l'aise, il détourna le regard, reportant son attention sur ce qu'il se passait a l'extérieur, c'est a dire: rien.<p>

**- Alors tu es... Aschmédai, le 32 ème démon?**  
>L'autre soupira, levant les yeux au ciel.<br>**- Peut être bien ouais...**  
><strong>- Incroyable.. incroyable...<strong> Il marqua une pause, laissant un silence lourd et désagréable s'installer autour d'eux. **Mais.. tu ne tus plus les gens?**  
>Le démon soupira de nouveau.<br>**- C'est pas l'envie qui me manque...**  
><strong>- Ho.. Oui... Les artefacts c'est ca?<strong>  
>L'autre ne prit pas la peine de répondre, se demandant sur quel débile il était encore tombé . Il se retourna cependant précipitamment lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le frôler et se retrouva nez a nez avec un mètre.<p>

**- PUTAIN MAIS QU'EST C'QUE TU FOU?**  
><strong>- Je me demandais combien tu mesurait!<strong> Répondit le blond en rangeant rapidement l'objet dans sa poche.  
><strong>- Qu... QUOI? mais qu'est ce que ca peu te foutre?<strong>  
><strong>- Ca m'intéresse... Un mètre soixante huit donc... trees intéressant...<strong> Et sans que l'autre ne s'y attende, il se jeta sur lui, l'entourant de ses bras et le soulevant de quelques centimètres.

**- PUTAIN MAIS...!** Et sans même terminer sa phrase le démon se dégagea et envoya balader l'autre d'un revers du droit bien placé .  
><strong>- Pour approximativement cinquante kilos ca fait peu!<strong> Marmonna l'autre toujours a terre, la joue enflée.

Toute les personnes présentent dans le bar furent réveillé par le bruit d'une explosion et un très distinct:** "J'VAIS M'LE FAIRE CE CONNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARD"**

* * *

><p>Marc s'acharnait sur Castiel qui était désormais sur le sol, recroquevillé sur lui même tandis que l'autre le rouait de coup de pieds dans les cotes en grognant de rage.<br>**- Mais tu vas finir par parler oui?** Cria t-il en l'attrapant et en le soulevant pour le remettre a sa hauteur. Les mains de l'ange étaient lié dans son dos a l'aide d'une corde qui lui lacerait la peau et son visage était couvert de coupures et de bleus. Il le jeta de nouveau par terre, lui donnant un énième coup dans le thorax.

**- Saloperie...**  
><strong>- Tu n'as jamais eu assez de patience pour faire parler les prisonniers!<strong> Lança l'un des hommes qui regardait la scène depuis le début.  
>Le grand blond se retourna dans sa direction, le visage déformé par la colère.<br>**- ha oui, et tu crois peut être pouvoir mieux faire?**  
><strong>- J'ai été l'un des nombreux élèves d'Alastair souviens toi...<strong>  
>L'autre marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir, puis se redressa et se dirigea vers le démon qui lui parlait; un jeune homme roux a la peau pale et au sourire diabolique.<br>**- C'est bon vas y.**

Le roux ne se fit pas prier et s'approcha de l'ange qui tentait vainement de reprendre son souffle.  
><strong>- Première chose a faire..<strong> Il l'attrapa et le traina jusqu'au mur le plus proche, l'installant contre la paroi froide, puis il s'agenouilla en face de lui et attrapa une de ses jambes. Dans un mouvement sec, il exerça une forte pression dessus et un craquement sonore retentit autour d'eux alors que Castiel fermait les yeux, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas crier. **S'assurer qu'il ne pourra pas s'enfuir! Voila qui est fait...** Il ricana doucement, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de l'ange qui le fixait, épuisé .

**- Je vois que tu es très courageux.. tu n'as pas hurlé une seule fois depuis le début de cet interrogatoire! Félicitation! Mais...** Il lui caressa doucement la joue, passant son pouce sur ses lèvres tremblantes. **Je meurs d'envie d'entendre ta voix, ce serait dommage de nous en priver n'est ce pas?**

Il l'attrapa violemment et le plaqua sur le sol, face contre terre. Il fit signe a Meg de lui envoyer son couteau et celui ci s'exécuta sans poser de question. D'un mouvement sec, le roux trancha la corde qui retenait les mains de l'ange et s'attaqua a sa jambe valide, la brisant aussi rapidement que la première. Encore une fois, Castiel retint le cri de douleur qui remontait dans sa gorge, son front posé sur le sol froid et poussiéreux.

Puis, dans un mouvement ample, le démon passa la lame sous la chemise de l'ange et la déchira sur toute sa longueur, s'en débarrassant rapidement, la jetant négligemment un peu plus loin. Castiel tenta de se débattre mais l'autre s'assit a califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses et lui attrapa les mains, les plaçant au dessus de sa tête, l'empêchant de bouger.  
><strong>- Reste tranquille...<strong> Lui somma t-il alors qu'il enroulait une bonne longueur de scotch marron autour de ses poignets le refaisant prisonnier. **Voila!**

Castiel sentit alors la lame froide passer sur sa peau, semblant la tester, et doucement, le démon commença a tracer de longues entailles dans son dos, enfoncent la lame du couteau dans sa chaire. Ses muscles se contractèrent et sa respiration s'accéléra alors qu'il sentait son sang chaud couler le long de ses flancs, contrastant avec le froid et l'humidité ambiant.  
><strong>- Mm Ça fait mal hein? Alors.. tu vas bien te mettre a parler? Quelques petites infos concernant la porte du paradis?<strong>

Mais il ne répondit rien, restant silencieux. Le démon continua alors a tracer de longues lignes sur son dos, le zébrant de rouge, la lame s'enfonçant de plus en plus profondément dans sa chaire. Puis au bout d'un long quart d'heure qui lui paru des siècles, il plongea le couteau dans son épaule faisant sursauter tout son corps de douleur.  
>Il sentit le corps du démon se coller au siens, se frottant a lui et augmentant la douleur qui le transperçait. D'un mouvement sec, il retourna la lame dans la plaie en lui susurrant a l'oreille.<br>**- Personne ne viendra te chercher tu sais? Nous avons toute l'éternité devant nous!** Et il retira la lame, faisant subir le même traitement a sa deuxième épaule.

Un gout de fer avait envahit la bouche de Castiel qui s'était mordu la lèvre inférieur jusqu'au sang alors qu'il sentait la main chaude et moite du démon lui attraper la nuque et y planter sa lame avant de la faire descendre tout le long de sa colonne vertébral.

Tout son corps fut soudainement prit de tremblement alors que l'arme blanche remontait cruellement en sens inverse.  
><strong>- Chhht doucement...<strong> Murmura le roux en resserrant sa prise sur son cou, le maintenant fermement.** Tu sais que t'es plutôt bien foutu? Tout a fait mon genre...** Il marqua une pause, se redressant légèrement et fouillant dans la poche de son jean avant d'en sortir un briquet.

**- Dis nous ou se trouve la porte du Paradis et on te laissera partir!** Tout en parlant, le démon passait la lame de son couteau sur la flamme exagérément puissante de son zippo avec un sourire concentré . **Dis nous ou est cette putain de porte petit ange...** Une sensation de brulure vive traversa tout le corps de Castiel alors que son tortionnaire venait d'appliquer son arme préalablement chauffé a blanc sur l'une de ses nombreuses plaies sanguinolentes, sa peau brulant a son contacte.

Soudain, un bruit de moteur se fit entendre, un vrombissement semblant se rapprocher d'eux.  
>Le démon se redressa, les sourcils froncés .<br>**- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel?**

Et contre toute attente, l'impala traversa brutalement l'un des murs, fracassant tout sur son passage. Un nuage de poussière envahit le lieu, aveuglant momentanément les personnes qui s'y trouvait. Castiel sentit le poids du démon sur son dos disparaitre, le libérant enfin de sa prise et entendit une porte claquer.  
>Des bruits de pas, de bagarre, et de peau qui brulait.<p>

L'ange se débattit, réussissant après de longs efforts a se relever a moitié , s'asseyant sur ses jambes et grimaçant de douleur. Il resta malgré tout dans cette position, les mains toujours attaché devant lui et cherchant a comprendre ce qu'il se passait.  
>Le nuage de poussière épais commença lentement a se dissiper et il plissa les yeux, essayant d'apercevoir quelque chose.<br>Il déglutit alors qu'une ombre se dessinait lentement devant ses yeux et au bout de quelques longues secondes il reconnu Marc qui lui faisait face, ses yeux braqué sur lui.

Pris de panique, l'ange se mit a mordre le scotch qui lui enserrait les poignets, tirant dessus de toute ses forces, ne quittant cependant pas le grand blond des yeux. Mais alors qu'il ne parvenait pas a se débarrasser de ses liens, le grand homme se laissa tomber a genoux devant lui, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage.  
><strong>- Pardonne moi Castiel, pardonne moi...<strong> Pleurait il en se prenant la tête dans ses immenses mains, son corps parcouru de spasmes. **Je t'en supplie pardonne moi...**

Derrière lui, une autre ombre se dessina, et alors que la poussière retombait lentement autour d'eux, Castiel reconnu le visage de Dean marqué par une expression grave.  
><strong>- Cas' Bordel de Dieu...<strong> Et il se jeta a son tour sur lui, repoussant sans ménagement le grand blond qui se redressait, s'essuyant rapidement le visage.  
><strong>- Je.. Je n'était pas...<strong> Tenta Marc, mais le chasseur ne l'écoutait pas.

**- Cas' Putain comment ca va? Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont fait?** Tout en parlant, il s'était agenouillé a ses cotés, ses mains cherchant a se poser sur lui mais reculant a chaque fois de peur de lui faire mal.** Tu peux te lever? Tu peux marcher?**  
>L'ange leva un regard dans sa direction, hochant lentement la tête a la négative.<br>**- Ils... Ses jambes sont ...**Marc semblait être dans la totale incapacité a terminer une phrase, sa voix tremblante et entrecoupée de sanglots.** J'ai assisté a tout ce...**  
><strong>- Ce n'était pas de ta faute Marc...<strong> Fit doucement Castiel d'une voix enrouée .** J'aurais du le voir...**  
><strong>- Cas'...<strong>

* * *

><p>Marc entra dans la petite chambre suivit de Dean, l'ange dans ses bras, enroulé dans une chemise large désormais imbibé de sang. Il le déposa délicatement sur l'un des lits alors qu'il grimaçait de douleur, roulant sur le coté pour éviter que son dos n'entre en contact avec quoi que ce sois.<p>

Le chasseur revint de la petite salle de bain avec plusieurs tissus mouillés et s'assit près de lui, les appliquant avec précaution sur les blessures sanglantes qui barraient sa peau blanche.  
><strong>- Il faut l'emmener a l'hôpital...<strong> Souffla Marc qui avait finit par reprendre un peu plus le contrôle de lui même et Dean hocha doucement la tête, sentant une rage sans précédent monter en lui au fur et a mesure qu'il découvrait de nouvelle lacération sur le corps meurtrie de Castiel.

Soudain, un battement d'ailes se fit entendre dans la petite pièce et Anna apparu devant eux, le visage peint d'une expression dur et froide.  
><strong>- Qu..<strong>  
><strong>- Castiel.<strong> tonna t-elle, coupant court a toute exclamation venant des deux hommes qui la regardait d'un air stupéfié .

Une vague de soulagement envahit Dean tendit que l'espoir qu'elle puisse le soigner illuminait son esprit, mais il déchanta vite lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha du brun, s'asseyant a ses cotés sans même lui prêter attention.  
><strong>- Que leur as tu dis?<strong>  
>Son ton était glacial, ne souffrant d'aucun sentiment.<br>**- Je ne leur ai rien révélé ..** Répondit Castiel dans un souffle, la voix basse, épuisé .  
>En l'entendant si faible, le cœur du chasseur se tordit dans sa poitrine.<br>La jeune femme le regarda un instant, son visage semblant s'adoucir. Elle lui caressa doucement les cheveux dans un geste affectueux, et ses yeux s'emplirent soudainement d'une expression de tristesse sans limite.

Dean se leva brusquement, faisant le tour de lit et se plaçant devant elle, les poings serrés .  
><strong>- Soigne le! Tu en a le pouvoir alors soigne le, qu'est ce que t'attend?<strong>  
>Anna leva les yeux dans sa direction et s'exécuta, posant de nouveau sa main sur le visage de l'ange déchu. Une lumière apaisante rayonna un instant autour de lui et lentement, ses plaies se refermèrent les une après les autres, ses brulures disparaissant et ses bleus se résorbant.<p>

Le chasseur déglutit, s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit et passant l'une de ses compresses improvisées sur son dos, nettoyant le sang toujours présent. Pour son plus grand soulagement, il n'y avait plus aucune contusion en dessous. Il soupira, se prenant le front d'une main.  
><strong>- Dean... Lucifer a été réveillé , vous.. je veux dire, nous courrons tous un grand danger!<strong>

Castiel semblait s'être endormis alors que le chasseur continuait a retirer le sang qui lui couvrait le dos et le visage. Un peu plus loin, Marc observait la scène silencieusement.

**- Il existe un moyen de renvoyer Lucifer dans sa cage, et pour cela nous avons besoin de toi.**


	25. River Pass

Bonjour a toutes et a tous! Tout d'abord je tiens a remercier Chanlight pour ses revious très gentil qui m'ont donné encore plus envie d'avancer dans cette fic! Je vois qu'Aschmédai a pas mal de succès et cela me touche beaucoup! C'est un personnage assez difficile a appréhender vu son caractère impulsif et parfois négatif! Je n'ai pas encore fixé son sort! tatattssaaa suspens hihi!

Mais trêve de bavardage!

Pardon d'avoir été quelque peu absente ces derniers temps, mais me voila de retour en espérant que la suite vous plaises! Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Aschmédai était assis sur le bord du lit, près de j qui s'affairait a l'ausculter depuis un bon quart d'heure maintenant. Bobby et Hellène le regardaient faire dans un coin de la pièce, tout les deux les bras croisés , une pointe de stress nettement perceptible dans leur regard.<br>Le grand blond retira lentement et délicatement le bandage qui enserrait le cou du métisse et découvrit la plaie qui avait commencé a cicatriser mais qui gardait une allure encore relativement effrayante.

**- Très bien, ça prend le bon chemin..** Marmonna t-il plus pour lui même que pour rendre un diagnostique. **Maintenant nous allons procéder a une vérification de l'état général de ton corps.**

Le démon jeta un regard courroucé au vieux chasseur qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête, lui intimant de rester tranquille.

J attrapa doucement la mâchoire du démon, lui tournant la tête vers la droite, ses yeux rivés sur lui, puis vers la gauche. Il lui demanda ensuite d'ouvrir la bouche ce qu'Aschmédai fit a contre cœur. Bon sang ce que cela pouvait être humiliant d'être traité comme un sujet d'expérience, pire, un animal...

Avec deux de ses doigts, le médecin lui releva le menton afin d'avoir une meilleur vu sur sa dentition, et il passa un pouce sur ses canines sur-développées.  
><strong>- Incroyable.. Tout bonnement incroyable... Je n'ai jamais vu...<strong> Il ne termina pas sa phrase, s'avançant légèrement et relevant un peu plus la tête du démon qui avait de son coté la net envie de refermer la mâchoire sur cette main trop curieuse.  
><strong>- Très bien.. tes gencives on l'air de tenir le coup<strong>! Fit il finalement en le relâchant enfin. Mais le calvaire était loin d'être terminé pour lui, car déjà le blond s'était un peu plus rapproché , braquant une lumière dans son œil droit, cherchant a faire réagir sa pupille.

**- Bonne réaction... Enlève ton pull et allonge toi.**

Docile, le démon s'exécuta, s'allongeant sur le lit avec amertume. Le grand blond se mit a palper son ventre, enserrant un instant sa taille avant d'attraper son calepin et de noter quelque chose. Puis il revint a son "patient", réitérant les mêmes gestes sur ses côtes. Le médecin grimaça mais resta silencieux devant le regard interrogateur du métisse.  
><strong>- Retourne toi s'il te plait!<strong>

Encore une fois, Aschmédai obéit, s'allongeant sur le ventre. L'homme recommença son manège, tapotant sur son dos et appliquant de petites pressions a des endroits certainement clefs.

**- C'est bon... J'ai terminé .** Fit il enfin, alors que le démon se relevait et se rhabillait, content de pouvoir renfiler son pull et que cet examen se termine!

**- As tu eu des vomissements récemment?**  
><strong>- Oui, je gerbe mes tripes assez régulièrement.<strong>  
><strong>- Ha..<strong> J marqua une pause, griffonnant de nouveau sur son petit calepin.** Je ne pense pas que ce sois très bon. Hum.. Tu as six cotes cassées , les autres sont surement abimées ... Il va falloir faire plus attention a ton... hum réceptacle. Il subit une forte pression, ce qui explique surement les vomissements et l'altération de ta peau sur les extrémités, mais le reste est du a ton manque d'attention.**

Le démon avait fixé ses yeux dans les siens, penchant doucement la tête sur le coté , attentif.

**- Tu ne le sais sans doute pas, mais le corps humain est plus fragile qu'il n'en a l'air!** Termina t-il avec un sourire.  
><strong>- je sais très bien tout ça, j'ai rendu a l'état de cadavre bon nombre de tes frères.<strong> Et sur ces paroles prononcées sur un ton glacial, Aschmédai attrapa son collier de cuire sur lequel avait été refixé sa médaille et l'attacha autour de son cou, par dessus les bandages neufs noués un peu plus tôt par J. Il quitta ensuite la pièce sans ajouter un mots, laissant les trois autres sur place, ne daignant même pas leur jeter un regard.

* * *

><p>Dean était perdu dans ses pensées, le regard grave, jetant de temps en temps un œil au rétroviseur et indirectement a son voisin de conduite qui regardait la route défiler devant ses yeux.<p>

Castiel s'était très vite remis de ses blessures grâce a Anna et semblait ne pas avoir subit un trop gros choc psychologique. Mais malgré tout le chasseur n'arrivait pas a se débarrasser de cette sensation désagréable qui ne lui lâchait plus le cœur depuis qu'il avait retrouvé l'ange couvert de sang et de brulures, les deux jambes cassées dans cette endroit insalubre. C'était une sorte de mélange de colère, de culpabilité et de tristesse.

Encore une fois il n'avait pas su protéger ses proches, pas su prévoir le danger et le stopper. Néanmoins il avait réussi a arriver a temps, avant que l'irréparable ne se produise.. pour cette fois.  
>Le chasseur se remémora la conversation qu'il avait eu avec la jeune femme rousse une bonne vingtaine d'heures auparavant, la gorge serrée .<p>

_Flash back_

-** Ne t'inquiète pas, il s'en remettra plus vite que tu ne le croit.**  
><strong>- Et qu'est ce qui te fait penser ça?<strong> Aboya Dean sur la défensive.  
><strong>- Les tortures qu'il a subit n'arrive pas a la cheville de ce qu'il a vécu lors de sa chute.<strong>

Un silence tomba dans la petite pièce. Le Winchester était assis sur le rebord du lit ou se trouvait toujours l'ange déchu, profondément endormis.

**- Mais parlons plutôt de notre proposition Dean... De Michael!**  
>Le chasseur déglutit, relevant les yeux vers la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.<br>**- Dans ma vie, il y a deux choses que je n'ai jamais accepté de laisser conduire par quelqu'un d'autre: Ma caisse et mon corps. Allez vous chercher un autre blaireau!**  
><strong>- Dean, cette affaire est très sérieuse! Si Lucifer trouve un réceptacle et qu'il n'y a personne pour lui faire face alors...<strong>  
><strong>- Alors quoi?<strong>

L'ange mit un temps avant de répondre, le regard dur.  
><strong>- Alors votre monde ne serra plus que famine, maladie, guerre et désolation.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais oui et les rivières se changeront en torrent de sang, je connais la chanson..<strong>  
><strong>- L'apocalypse Dean.. Ce n'est pas une métaphore.<strong> Elle avait lourdement insisté sur la négation de sa phrase, se rapprochant du chasseur, menaçante. Un frisson parcouru l'échine de celui ci et son estomac se tordit tandis qu'il se rappelait des écrits concernant l'apocalypse que lui avait montré Bobby. Jusqu'ici il avait crus a beaucoup d'exagération et d'envolés lyriques de certains artistes...  
><strong>- Je te demande donc d'y réfléchir sérieusement...<strong>  
><strong>- Et si je refuse? Qu'est ce qu'il se passera?<strong>

Anna le regarda silencieusement et disparut dans un battement d'ailes ne prenant même pas la peine de lui répondre.

_Fin du Flash Back_

Le chasseur tourna un peu brusquement, s'engageant sur une nouvelle départementale.

La proposition de l'ange avait pour lui quelque chose de hautement désagréable, mais avait il réellement le choix dans cette histoire? Quelque chose lui disait que si Anna lui avait demandé son avis, c'est qu'il y avait des chance pour que la réponse sois oui! Et si sa logique était bonne, alors certainement que les emplumés ne pouvaient pas se servir de son corps sans qu'il ne leur donne l'autorisation, une différence notable avec les démons, qui eux étaient loin de se gêner.

Ses pensées naviguèrent lentement vers Marc qui avait été pris de possession et avait entièrement perdu le contrôle de son corps durant prêt de trois jours entiers.

Son regard s'assombrit, se rappelant a quel point le grand blond s'était rendu malade d'avoir été forcé a faire tout ce qu'il avait fait.  
>Apparemment Meg s'était fait une joie de le garder conscient et de le laisser assister a l'horreur.<p>

Dean aurait bien posé quelques questions concernant cette histoire de réceptacle de l'ange Michael a Castiel, mais il avait pris la décision de ne pas lui en parler pour l'instant. Quoi qu'il arrive, il voulait prendre cette décision seul, car après tout, c'était de son corps qu'il s'agissait, cela ne regardait que lui.  
>Il en parlerait donc a l'ange et aux autres en temps voulu.<p>

Machinalement, il sortit son portable de sa poche tout en conduisant, appuyant sur quelques touches avant de le plaquer a son oreille. Rien, toujours rien.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente, le chasseur finit par raccrocher.<br>Il avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'ils étaient "réapparu" au milieu de nul part de tenter de contacter Sam deux a trois fois par jour. Mais de l'autre coté , le téléphone sonnait dans le vide.  
>Ou avait il bien pu passer?<br>Était il au moins en vie?  
>Que c'était t-il réellement passé dans cette petite chapelle?<p>

Difficile d'imaginer ne serais ce qu'un début de réponse. Apparemment, pour Castiel, cela coulait de source... Dieu évidemment! Mais personne n'arriverait a enlever de la tête du chasseur que tout cela sentait mauvais, terriblement mauvais. Alors soit ce "Dieu" comme on l'appelait était un sacré connard, et c'était le cas de le dire, soit il n'y était pour rien dans cette histoire.

La sonnerie du téléphone se mit soudain a retentir dans la voiture et Dean manqua de faire un arrêt cardiaque et de les envoyer dans le décors. Il se précipita sur l'appareil et se figea. Mais très vite ses épaules se détendirent alors qu'il voyait le nom de Bobby s'inscrire sur le cadran.

-** Ouais Bobby!**  
><strong>- Dean, changement de programme! Un vieil ami vient de nous appeler de toute urgence! Rejoint nous directement a River pass, c'est dans le Colorado!<strong>

* * *

><p>L'Impala s'arrêta devant un pont complétement détruit, son vrombissement cessant, laissant place au bruit de la rivière qui s'écoulait paisiblement un peu plus bas.<br>Dean et Castiel claquèrent les portes de la voiture noire, s'approchant du seul passage pour accéder a leur destination.  
>De toute évidence ils n'avaient pas le choix, ils allaient devoir continuer a pied.<br>Ils s'engagèrent donc dans la petite foret qui bordait le passage, longeant la route qui aurait du les mener jusqu'à la ville ou ils avaient rendez vous avec bobby.

Le chasseur marchait tranquillement et observait discrètement Castiel qui ne cessait de trébucher, se prenant les pieds dans les branches basses ou se griffant dans les orties.  
>Un sourire se dessina lentement sur ses lèvres se rappelant l'époque ou Castiel ne se déplaçait qu'a l'aide de ses ailes. Cela faisait maintenant quelques mois que l'ange était devenu humain et il était encore loin de tout connaitre de sa nouvelle condition. Cependant, il apprenait doucement a se familiariser avec toute ces nouvelles contraintes qui l'entouraient.<p>

**- Dean...**  
><strong>- Oui Cas'?<strong>  
><strong>- J'en ai assez de marcher...<strong>  
>Le chasseur se mit a rire devant le regard typiquement emplis de tristesse que Castiel lui laç ait.<br>**- On est bientôt arrivé !**

Et il ne crut pas si bien dire, car un quart d'heure plus tard, ils entrèrent enfin dans la petite ville de River Pass. Tout de suite quelque chose les frapèrent. Autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas un chat, la ville était comme vidée , comme si personne n'avait jamais vécu sur les lieux, et ce depuis des années.

Ils avancèrent, restant silencieux et sur leurs gardes, regardant de tout les cotés cherchant quelqu'un des yeux, et il ne mirent pas longtemps a trouver. Une femme courait dans leur direction jusqu'à arriver a leur hauteur, quelque peu essoufflée et clairement paniqué .  
><strong>- Hélène!<strong>  
><strong>- Il faut vous mettre a l'abri!<strong> Fit- t elle rapidement.** Je vais tout vous expliquer, suivez moi**. Et elle se remit a marcher suivit des deux hommes jusqu'à une petite église traditionnel. Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment et se retrouvèrent face a toute une petite communauté . Il s'agissait des habitants de la petite ville qui s'étaient pour la plupart réfugiés dans le lieu saint se mettant ainsi a l'abri. Mais a l'abri de quoi?

**- Des démons.** Bobby s'approcha d'eux, la mine sombre. Puis, quelques secondes après, une expression de joie mêlé a de la tristesse fondit sur ses traits et il se jeta sur Dean, le prenant dans ses bras. Celui ci se tendit brutalement, peu habitué a ce genre de démonstration venant du vieux chasseur.

**- Cette fois j'ai bien cru que vous y étiez passé tout les deux!** Lança t-il en le lâchant , et faisant un signe amical a Castiel qui le lui rendit. **Toujours pas de nouvelle de Sam..?** Son ton était devenu sensiblement hésitant.  
>Le Winchester hocha doucement la tête a la négative en haussant les épaules.<br>**- Bah.. on va bien finir par le retrouver.. Après tout on a une raclée a lui donner!**  
><strong>- Personnellement, je lui doit plus qu'une raclée!<strong> Cracha le métisse en s'approchant d'eux, un sourire en coin.

**- Aschmédai je suis content de voir que tu t'es complétement remis!** Fit Castiel sur un ton chaleureux.  
>-<strong> Ouais, mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué tout a l'heure au téléphone, on est pas encore tout a fait sortit d'affaire<strong> Marmonna Bobby, coupant court aux retrouvailles. **Cette ville est infesté de démon! On est arrivé ce matin et on a réussi a mettre les survivants a l'abri ici mais...** Il soupira en secouant la tête.  
><strong>- Jo est partie avec Rufus chercher des munitions et ils ne sont toujours pas revenu...<strong> la voix d'Hélène tremblait presque sous le coup de l'émotion.  
>- <strong>Jo? Elle chasse avec vous?<strong>  
>Elle soupira.<br>**- Tu sais comment elle est... Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ça bien longtemps. Il faut la retrouver Dean..**

Le chasseur lui fit un sourire réconfortant , posant une main sur son épaule, cherchant a la rassurer.  
><strong>- On va la retrouver.<strong> Fit il sans détour.** Tu peux compter sur nous!**

* * *

><p>Dean et Castiel arpentaient les grandes rues de la petite ville depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes et aperçurent enfin la quincaillerie que leur avait indiqué un peu plus tôt Hélène. D'après ses indications, c'était ici que s'était rendu Jo, accompagné de Rufus, le fameux ami de longue date de Bobby.<br>Tout en restant sur leurs gardes, tout deux armés pour l'occasion d'un revolver, ils entrèrent dans la boutique, tentant de rester le plus silencieux et discret possible.

L'endroit était comme ils auraient pu le deviner complétement désert, mais n'était marqué par aucun indice pouvant faire penser a une bagarre.  
>Sur ordre de Dean, Castiel se dirigea vers le rayon ou se trouvait le sel, en attrapant plusieurs boites et les jetant dans un sac qu'on lui avait confié pour la mission, pendant ce temps la, le chasseur s'occupait de récupérer un maximum de munitions et de quoi faire quelques cocktails molotov.<p>

Soudain, ils entendirent la porte du magasin s'ouvrir, faisant tinter la petite clochette typique a ce genre de boutique, et trois hommes pénétrèrent dans le lieu, les yeux complétement noir.  
>Dans un même mouvement, le chasseur et l'ange se baissèrent, se cachant derrière les rayonnages, retenant presque leur respiration.<p>

Lentement, les trois démons prirent possession de l'espace, se séparant et arpentant l'endroit, semblant a la recherche de possibles intrus.  
>Dean, toujours caché , sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste le couteau tueur de démon, serrant le manche plus que de raison, la mâchoire crispée.<p>

Et soudain, alors que l'un d'entre eux s'apprêtait passer dans le rayon ou il se trouvait, le chasseur se releva et se jeta sur lui, lui plantant violemment la lame en travers de la gorge. Dans un grésillement et alors qu'un éclair traversait son corps, le démon tomba a la renverse, mort. Les deux autres se retournèrent dans leur direction, prêt a en découdre, mais derrière eux surgit alors Castiel qui les attrapa par le crane, entonnant un exorcisme puissant et rapide, venant a bout d'eux en quelques secondes. Les deux hommes tombèrent a genoux, avant de complétement s'étaler sur le sol, inerte.

**- Toujours aussi efficace Cas'!**

L'ange lui répondit d'un sourire silencieux, les yeux rivés sur les deux corps, avant de les contourner et de le rejoindre a la sortie du magasin.

Dean fit quelques pas devant la boutique, le regard sombre, la mine inquiète. A l'intérieur, il n'avait pas trouvé un seul indice pouvant indiquer la position de Jo. Pas de traces de départ précipité , d'affrontement, que ce sois avec des humains ou des démons. Il soupira, les mains sur les hanches.  
>Quelque chose lui disait que ce qu'il se passait dans cette ville avait un lien direct avec la résurrection de Lucifer, et cette idée lui serra le cœur, une lourde sensation de culpabilité l'étreignant.<p>

le chasseur releva les yeux au ciel, l'interrogeant silencieusement alors que Castiel se plaçait a ses cotés.  
>Une chose était sur pour lui, il n'était pas question de compter sur les anges. Les derniers évènements l'avaient poussé a réfléchir en ce sens, et une question lui titillait l'esprit depuis l'enlèvement de Castiel: Pourquoi Anna n'était elle pas intervenue? Pourquoi ne l'avait t -elle pas tiré de ce mauvais pas, lui épargnant pour le coup de nombreuses souffrances?<p>

Son poing se crispa sur l'arme qu'il tenait toujours en main, et machinalement, il la ré-rangea a l'intérieur de sa veste, attrapant ensuite la anse de son sac pour la replacer correctement sur son épaule.

Il aurait des réponses, il n'en démordrait pas, il avait une longueur d'avance sur les emplumés qui avaient sollicité son aide, et il n'hésiterait pas a l'utiliser a son avantage.


	26. Fin de l'histoire

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je tiens a remercier Chanlight, HortenseCortes et Sagahan pour leur reviou!  
>C'est une source de motivation infinie hihi!<br>D'ailleurs je met l'idée du dentastix sous le coude si Chanlight me le permet! Je la trouve excellente et tout a fait approprié !  
>Pour la petite précision, Marc n'était en effet plus avec eux dans la voiture, au retour! Honte sur moi pour avoir laissé le doute s'installer! j'aurais du être plus précise! pardon!<p>

Mais trêve de bavardage! Place a l'histoire! Pardon pour le sérieux de ce chapitre, je détendrais l'atmosphère dès que possible! Bizouxx

* * *

><p>Dean et Castiel étaient de retour dans la petite église, et malheureusement ils n'avaient aucune pistes concernant la disparition de Jo et de Rufus. Hellène était dans tout ses états, ne voyant toujours pas sa fille revenir et l'inquiétude montait lentement mais surement.<p>

Cependant, il fallait avant tout pour eux s'organiser. Il était évident que la ville été envahit par les démons, au vu de leur précédente rencontre. Dans le petit refuge, une vingtaine de personnes semblaient compter sur eux pour les tirer de ce mauvais pas, et il allait falloir assurer leur sécurité .

**- Qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses, a l'extérieur?** Demanda une jeune femme, la voix tremblante.  
><strong>- Des démons!<strong> Répondit machinalement Dean, rassemblant toute les armes dont ils disposaient sur une table en bois.

La petite communauté se rassembla autour de lui, des murmures effrayés s'élevant de part et d'autre.

**- Mais pas de panique! Je vais vous apprendre les bases pour que vous puissiez vous défendre un minimum!** Le chasseur se retourna avec un fusil dans les mains, et commença a leur faire un cours accéléré sur comment le charger, enlever la sécurité et tirer sur une cible, le tout le plus rapidement et le plus précisément possible.  
><strong>- Mais.. Qui êtes vous?<strong>  
><strong>- Un type qui vous veux du bien! Allez, maintenant c'est a votre tour!<strong> Et il lança l'arme dans les bras d'un jeune homme qui manqua de la faire tomber sur le sol de surprise.

Il demanda a Bobby de prendre le relais avant de s'éclipser un peu plus loin, prenant un peu de temps pour lui pour souffler et faire le point sur leur situation.  
>Il attrapa son portable, fixant ses yeux sur le petit écran et ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'y avait plus aucun réseau. Il tendit le bras en l'air, faisant quelques pas de droite a gauche, mais toujours rien.<p>

Castiel le rejoignit quelques minutes après, l'air inquiet.  
><strong>- Penses tu que nous allons pouvoir sauver toute ces personnes?<strong>  
>Dean hésita un instant tout en rangeant son portable dans sa poche, le visage toujours contrit.<br>**- je ne sais même pas si on va pouvoir sauver notre propre peau Cas'...**  
><strong>- Qu'a t il bien pu pousser les démons a se rassembler dans cette ville?<strong>  
><strong>- On a cas leur demander directement!<strong>  
>Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers Aschmédai qui venait de les rejoindre.<br>- **Bah c'est vrai, vous avez pas une gamine a récupérer? Tant qu'a faire, leur poser quelques questions a ces connards!** Continua t-il avec désinvolture.  
>L'ange et le chasseur échangèrent un regard.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean, Castiel et Aschmédai marchaient dans l'avenue principale de la petite ville, armés jusqu'au dent, regardant dans tout les sens et avancent avec précaution. Après avoir préparé et laissé les rescapés dans la petite chapelle, ils avaient décidé de repartir a la recherche de Jo, ne perdant pas l'espoir de la retrouver en vie et en bonne santé aux cotés de Rufus.<br>Ils passèrent près d'une splendide cadillac d'un rouge vif et Dean ne put retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

Les rues étaient toujours aussi désertes, un vent glacial se levant au fur et a mesure qu'ils avançaient, quand soudain, ils aperçurent au loin une personne, puis deux, et une troisième... Très vite ils se retrouvèrent face a une bonne vingtaine de démons qui marchaient tous dans leur direction d'un pas qui ne laissait deviner aucune hésitation.

-** Ho putain...** Souffla Dean, c'est alors qu'une lumière attira son attention. Il tourna la tête et repéra rapidement la provenance de celle ci: une petite bicoque parmi tant d'autre.

Il était clair que quelqu'un était en train de leur faire signe. Ni une, ni deux, il intima aux deux autres de le suivre et ils se précipitèrent vers l'habitation, suivit du regard par leur ennemis qui accélérèrent le pas.  
>En quelques minutes, ils entrèrent a l'intérieur de la maison, claquant la porte derrière eux et Castiel déversa du sel qu'il avait emporté pour l'occasion devant l'entrée.<br>Ils étaient désormais a l'abri, du moins pour l'instant.

**- Dean!**

le chasseur se retourna, faisant face a leurs sauveur et ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune fille blonde.  
><strong>- Jo! C'est pas vrai! je savais que tu étais en vie!<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis pas le genre a me faire tuer si facilement!<strong> Répondit elle avec malice.

Mais la joie des retrouvailles fut de courte durée, car soudain, le bruit d'une arme que l'on rechargeait retentit dans la pièce. Ils se retrouvèrent tout les trois tenus en joue par un homme noir de taille moyenne, de toute évidence près a leur trouer la peau.  
><strong>- Rufus, baisse ton arme, c'est Dean Winchester!<strong>  
><strong>- Je sais qui il est!<strong> Tonna t-il. **Justement.** D'une main, il sortit une petite flasque en ferraille, retirant rapidement le bouchon avec ses dents, ne les lâchant pas des yeux. **Je dois procéder a une vérification...**

**- Non attend!** Mais la tentative du chasseur fut infructueuse, et déjà l'autre les aspergeait d'eau bénite. Bien sur, rien ne se passa pour Dean et Castiel, mais bien vite, le métisse se recula en grognant, sa peau brulant au contacte du liquide sacré .  
><strong>- Putain ça fait mal espèce d'enfoiré !<strong>

Les yeux de Jo triplèrent de volume alors que Rufus, dans un reflex tira sur le démon, l'atteignant en pleine poitrine. Celui ci fut littéralement projeté en arrière, se heurtant a un des murs dans un vacarme assourdissant.

**- Rufus arrête ça!** Hurla le Winchester, mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas, déjà près a recommencer, faisant quelques pas vers Aschmédai qui tentait de se relever. Ce fut Castiel qui fut le plus rapide, et d'un coup de genou, il désarma l'homme, attrapant lui même le fusil et le retournant sur son ancien propriétaire sous les yeux ébahit de Dean.  
><strong>- Du calme petit!<strong> lâcha Rufus, relevant les mains devant lui. **Ce garçon est un démon! Je n'ai rien contre vous ok?**  
><strong>- Et nous n'avons rien contre vous non plus.<strong> Lui répondit il calmement tout en vidant le fusil de ses cartouches sur le sol et en le jetant dans un coin de la pièce. **Ce démon est un allié .**  
><strong>- Un allié ? Mais..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, on sait c'est impossible! Mais il va falloir s'ouvrir un peu l'esprit par ce que c'est comme ça et pas autrement!<strong> Le coupa Dean, le toisant du regard.

Le métisse les rejoignit quelques secondes après, se frottant le torse en grimaçant.  
><strong>- Merci pour l'accueil..<strong> Siffla t-il entre ses dents.  
>Une expression dure se peignit sur les traits de Rufus, ses poings se serrant.<br>**- J'avais entendu parler de l'inconscience des Winchester, mais la, ça bat tout les records!**  
><strong>- On ne te forçera pas a nous suivre, c'est Jo qu'on vient chercher.<strong> Répondit Dean du tacotac, ne semblant même pas prendre en compte la réflexion.

Leur conversation fut cependant coupé par un coup de feu qui fit voler en éclat l'une des fenêtres de la vieille maison dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, et tous s'écartèrent du centre de la pièce, prenant poste a des endroits plus ou moins stratégique.  
>Dean qui s'était placé juste a coté d'une fenêtre, contre le mur, jeta un rapide coup d'œil a l'extérieur.<br>**- Alors?** Chuchota le chasseur noir, toute trace de querelle semblant avoir disparu dans son intonation.  
><strong>- On est dans la merde...<strong> Répondit l'autre d'une voix tout aussi basse.** Ils sont quinze.. non seize. ils ont entouré la maison.**  
><strong>- Toute les entrées ont été barrée de sel! On a fait le nécessaire.<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord, bon... On va pas pouvoir rester la bien longtemps, il faut trouver un plan de fuite!<strong>

A peine avait il terminé sa phrase, écouté avec attention par les autres, qu'un grognement se fit entendre de l'autre coté de la porte d'entrée suivit par des grattements furieux et animal.  
><strong>- Ho putain de merde c'est pas vrai...<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?<strong> Fit Jo d'une voix plus aiguë qu'a l'accoutumée .  
><strong>- Des chiens de l'Enfer...<strong>

Un silence morbide tomba sur la petite assemblé , tous se jetant des regards, pour certains apeurés, pour d'autres interrogatifs.  
><strong>- Qu.. Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?<strong> Demanda la jeune fille, clairement tremblante.  
><strong>- J'en fait mon affaire<strong>.  
>Tout le monde tourna le regard vers le métisse qui venait de se relever, traversant la pièce d'un pas décidé et rejoignant la porte d'entrée.<br>**- Putain Aschmédai! Retourne a ta place! Tu vas tous nous faire tuer!**  
>-<strong> T'inquiète coco...<strong> S'amusa le démon, un sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres alors que sa main se posait sur la poignée. La porte tremblait sous les coups enragés qui venaient de l'extérieur, semblant prête a craquer a tout moment.** Je suis plus gros qu'eux!**

Et il l'enclencha, l'ouvrant en grand et faisant face aux monstres invisibles.  
>A l'intérieur, tout le monde retint son souffle, les yeux rivés sur la scène.<p>

Un grondement sonore résonna autour d'eux et personne ne pu déterminer de sa provenance: Le métisse, ou les chiens.  
>Cependant, ils purent également percevoir une sorte de jappement aiguë et le bruit de galop qui s'éloignaient petit a petit.<br>Chacun se redressa sur ses jambes, soulagé , quoi que pour certain encore tremblant.  
><strong>- Des comme ça j'en bouffe dix au petit déjeuner!<strong> Termina Aschmédai avec un air triomphal.

* * *

><p>La petite troupe rejoignit rapidement l'église élue QG de la ville, ne rencontrant pas beaucoup de résistance sur leur chemin. Certainement que la fuite des chiens avait réussi a effrayer la plupart des démons qui les avait repéré a ce moment la. Cependant ils savaient qu'ils ne pourrait pas compter sur cette retraite bien longtemps, il fallait agir au plus vite.<br>Aschmédai n'avait évidemment pas pu mettre son plan a exécution: soit interroger directement les démons, qui se contentaient d'essayer de les étriper et qui n'avaient pas dit un mot sur la raison de leur présence sur ces lieux. Mais il semblait très fier de sa démonstration face aux monstres infernaux qui avaient déguerpit sur son passage.

**- Tu pourrais au moins me féliciter vieux chnoque!** Maugréât t il en s'asseyant sur l'un des bancs en bois dur ou s'était installé Bobby.  
><strong>- Euh.. Tu as fait du bon boulot fiston!<strong> Répondit le chasseur, un sourire crispé inscrit sur le visage.

Depuis qu'il avait eu affaire avec la véritable forme d'Aschmédai, Bobby ne savait plus tellement quoi penser de tout cela. Jusqu'ici, il s'était contenté de croiser quelques rares gravures du démon, représentant une chimère a trois têtes et a la queue de serpent, mais l'avoir eu en face, avoir sentit son souffle brulant sur tout son corps, si immense, si imposant l'avait complètement et paradoxalement refroidis.

Cet adolescent turbulent, qu'il avait maintes et maintes fois houspillé et qui désormais semblait retenir une attention toute particulière pour son avis étaient en réalité ce monstre presque indescriptible.  
>Le vieux chasseur frissonna en se souvenant des trois paires d'yeux violets qui le fixait d'un même regard, a ces crocs luisant et ces cornes arrondit, a cette crinière rousse et a ces lourdes pattes aux griffes acérés.<p>

Une tête de Buffle,une tête de bouc et au milieu, celle d'un lion, deux pattes d'oies, et deux autres d'un félin quelconque et enfin, la queue d'un serpent. Cita t-il dans sa tête, restant silencieux et ne quittant pas Aschmédai des yeux qui désormais lui souriait de toute ses dents, de toute évidence satisfait par sa réponse.  
>Le chasseur grimaça, se rappelant également a quel point sa dentition pouvait être chaotique. Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot a ce J, peut être pourrait il faire quelque chose pour ça.<p>

Il finit par se lever, laissant le démon a ses occupations et rejoignit Hellène qui s'était littéralement jeté sur Jo, la serrant si fort contre elle que la jeune fille eu peine a s'en dépêtrer. Rufus eu droit lui aussi au même traitement, pour son plus grand désarroi. Le vieux chasseur quand a lui se contenta d'une bonne poignée de main et d'un sourire entendu.

Un peu plus loin, Castiel s'occupait d'un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui avait été blessé avant de rejoindre la chapelle. Tout en lui bandant le bras avec précaution, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de relever les yeux vers Dean, le regardant prodiguer de nouveaux enseignements aux plus motivés de la troupe.

**- C'est votre ami?** Demanda l'ancien d'une voix rauque.  
>L'ange reporta son attention sur la personne qu'il soignait, sortant de ses rêveries.<br>**- Oui.** Se contenta t il de répondre, son ton restait cependant chaleureux.  
><strong>- Vous m'avez l'air d'un gentil garçon!<strong> Continua l'autre, posant une de ses larges mains sur l' épaule de Castiel. **Et vous avez du traverser de terribles épreuves...**  
>L'ange allait l'interrompre, quelque peu surpris, mais l'autre ne lui en laissa pas le temps.<br>**- Croyez en mon expérience; ce genre d'homme ne vous attirera que des ennuis!**  
><strong>- Dean a toute ma confiance.<strong> Assura t-il avec un sourire discret, terminant son soin.  
><strong>- Haaaa... Et en a t-il était digne?<strong>  
>L'ange resta un instant silencieux tout en rangeant ses outils dans la boite a pharmacie qu'on lui avait confié .<br>Ses yeux clairs se relevèrent alors que Dean plaçait un fusil a pompe entre les mains d'un garçon qui ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans.

**- Il ne me doit rien.** Finit t il par répondre alors que les yeux du vieil homme s'étrécissaient, semblant le sonder. Puis il se releva, s'inclinant respectueusement et se dirigea vers une femme qui tenait son bras fermement et qui avait de toute évidence elle aussi besoin de soin.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures que Dean et Castiel avaient rejoint la ville, et le ciel commençaient lentement a s'assombrir a l'extérieur. Ils n'avaient jusqu'ici pas essuyé une quelconque attaque de démon et ils avaient supposé que la démonstration d'Aschmédai les avaient très sérieusement impressionné . Ils avaient cependant décidé de renforcer les protections de l'endroit, sur et certains qu'ils n'étaient pas bien loin et qu'ils se préparaient certainement a une attaque. Il y avait également de forte chance pour qu'ils reviennent plus nombreux qu'auparavant.<br>Chacun vaquait malgré tout a ses occupations; s'assurant que toute les entrées étaient bien barré d'une bonne couche de sel, barricadant les fenêtres, comptant les munitions et chargeant les armes a feu.

Castiel se tenait debout face a l'une des représentations de jesus, entouré d'un léger brouhaha, la tête légèrement relevé et les bras le long du corps. une expression d'extrême mélancolie lui marquait les traits, comme si souvent.  
>Il se retourna a moitié lorsqu'Aschmédai le rejoignit en trainant les pieds, les mains dans les poches.<p>

**- Encore en train de prier ton Dieu?**  
>L'ange soupira, se retournant vers la sculpture de bois.<br>**- Non... Je réfléchissais...** Il marqua une pose, comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis reprit.

**- Dis moi.. Est ce que tu fais.. confiance a Dean?**

L'autre paru outré par la question, ses sourcils se relevant de surprise.  
><strong>- Faire confiance a Dean?<strong> répéta t-il avec un sourire ironique. **Bien sur que non.**  
>Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction, comme choqué .<br>**- Ce type est complétement a coté de la plaque!**  
><strong>- Il nous a sauvé plus d'une fois!<strong>  
><strong>- Hé ho hé ho... Il T'AS peut être sauvé plus d'une fois, mais moi je lui doit plutôt d'être enfermé dans ce putain de corps a la con!<strong>  
><strong>- C'est Lilith qui..<strong>  
><strong>- Peut importe ça revient au même!<strong> Le coupa t-il d'une traite.

Un peu plus loin, le vieil homme les observait, assis sur l'un des bancs qui avaient été déplacé pour laisser plus de place aux déplacements des gens. D'un mouvement discret, il tourna la lourde bague qu'il portait a la main gauche, la faisait briller d'une lueur inquiétante.

**- Écoute mec, je dis ça pour ton bien! Mais ce type te manipule complétement! Il profite de toi et de ton sois disant amours!** Aschmédai avait appuyé sa phrase en imitant des guillemets du bout des doigts.  
><strong>- J'aime Dean.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais non, c'est n'importe quoi! Tu l'aime pas!<strong>  
>Castiel allait répliquer mais l'autre ne s'arrêta pas la.<br>**- Tu l'adule! Tu l'admire ouais! Tu le fanatise! Même si j'suis pas sur que ce stupide mot existe et putain c'est dingue comme j'en ai rien a foutre!**  
><strong>- C'est faux, Mon amour pour Dean est..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais oui, il est sincère, il est pure et gnagnagna! Mais bien sur, prend moi pour un con!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu ne peux pas comprendre!<strong>  
><strong>- Castiel...<strong> Le démon sembla se radoucir, se passant une main dans les cheveux. **Ce que toi tu ne veux pas comprendre, c'est que l'amour n'existe que dans les histoires que l'on raconte aux petits angelots avant qu'ils aillent dormir!**  
>Le brun ne répondit rien, se contentant de le fixer durement.<p>

**- Toi, tu n'aime pas Dean, tu es juste a la recherche d'un putain de prophète pour remplacer ton cher Dieu, et lui, il ne t'aime pas non plus, il meurt juste d'envie de te passer dessus! fin de l'histoire.**


	27. Guerre civile

Bonjour a toute et a tous!

Merci a Chanlight, HortenseCortes et Zaika pour leur revious!

Pour les démons il s'agit en effet de vrai démons dans ma version! A partir de maintenant je ne ferais que m'inspirer des épisodes de la série, étant donné que les changements que j'ai déjà fait dans l'histoire ne me permettent pas de continuer a les suivre complétement!

Je suis désolé d'avoir un peu trainé pour ce chapitre, et certainement que le prochain mettra un peu plus de temps a venir car je par en vacance pour dix jours! Pour me faire pardonner, voila deux petits dessins d'Aschmédai réalisé par moi!hihi

http : / / th04 . deviantart . net /fs71/PRE/i/2011/314/6/9/aschmedai_by_kitkat_la_blatte-d4frddk . jpg

http : / / th02 . deviantart . net /fs71/PRE/i/2011/331/e/8/asch_bicolore_by_kitkat_la_blatte-d4hhvhd . jpg

(n'oubliez pas d'enlever les espaces au début et a la fin des liens! j'espère que ca fonctionnera correctement)

voilaaaaa! sur ce, bonne lectuuure!

bizouuuxxxx

* * *

><p>Castiel s'affairait a transporter de lourdes planches de bois qu'ils avaient trouvé un peu plus tôt, dans l'une des pièces adjacentes a la grande salle ou les survivants s'étaient tous retrouvés . La nuit était désormais tombé et le froid l'avait accompagné , faisant greloter les enfants et refroidissant les cœurs en même temps. Ils avaient donc décidé tous ensemble de rassembler un maximum de bois et d'en faire un feu qui leur permettrait de tous se réchauffer convenablement.<br>L'ange était perdu dans ses pensées, ne faisant plus attention aux multiples coupures qui apparaissaient désormais sur ses mains. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de retourner sans cesse la conversation qu'il avait eut un peu plus tôt avec le métisse.

Plus il y réfléchissait, et moins il comprenait le démon. Ce qu'il lui avait dit avait du sens certes, mais il était impossible que ça sois vrai. Il fronçât les sourcils, resserrant sa prise sur les planches qui menaçaient de glisser sous ses doigts.  
>Après tout il était possible que Dean n'en ai qu'après son corps, et au fond ça n'avait pas tellement d'importance, car il ne demandait absolument rien en retour de l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il ne pu cependant réprimer un pincement au cœur et un malaise l'envahit doucement sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi.<br>Dean ne lui devait rien, se répétait t-il mentalement, et si ses sentiments n'étaient pas les mêmes que les siens, il n'avait pas a en être déçu ni même attristé . Alors pourquoi sentait il une vague de mélancolie l'assaillir, et pourquoi avait t il l'impression que l'avenir disparaissait doucement lorsque ses pensées voguaient dans ce sens?

Il soupira. C'était stupide. Il était évident que le chasseur ne partagerait jamais ses sentiments, mais Aschmédai se trompait sur une chose: La véracité des siens.  
>Son amour était réellement et entièrement désintéressé et la pureté de ce sentiment n'avait aucunement besoin d'être prouvé .<br>Du moins, c'est ce qu'il lui semblait...  
><strong>- Hey Cas'!<strong>

L'ange déchu sursauta si fort qu'il en lâcha son fardeau, et les morceaux de bois heurtèrent le sol dans un vacarme assourdissant, faisant baisser un instant le ton des conversations environnantes.  
>Il s'accroupit rapidement après s'être silencieusement excusé d'un mouvement de tête a l'intention des gens qui l'entouraient et ramassa ce qu'il avait laché un peu plus tôt, relevant les yeux vers le chasseur qui venait de l'interpeller.<p>

Celui ci se baissa a son tour, lui filant un coup de main tout en souriant.  
><strong>- Je t'ai fait peur? <strong>

**- Euh.. non J'étais juste.. **

**- Ailleurs!** Termina Dean en riant doucement. Castiel acquiesça d'un nouveau mouvement de tête, sans dire un mot

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, terminant de ramasser les planches de bois, puis le chasseur repris.  
><strong>- Ca a l'air de s'être bien calmé a l'extérieur, on sera sans doute tranquille pour cette nuit, mais dès la première heure, demain, on tentera une sortie.<strong>  
>Ils se relevèrent en même temps, Dean reposant les planches dans les bras de l'ange qui semblait fuir son regard.<br>**- Quelque chose ne va pas Cas'?**  
><strong>- Euh.. non non!<strong> Il secoua la tête, ses yeux s'agrandissant et se fixant enfin dans ceux du chasseur qui arborait désormais un air interrogateur, proche du soucieux. **Tout va très bien! Je vais terminer ce travail.** Et il s'éloigna aussi sec sous le regard étonné de l'autre.

Un peu plus loin, Bobby les regardait quelque peu songeur, mais son attention fut soudain capté par une dispute qui éclatait a quelques mètres de lui, entre une femme et son mari. Il comprit vaguement que l'objet de leur discorde était le regard un peu trop insistant du conjoint sur une autre femme et le vieux chasseur soupira, hochant doucement la tête, désapprobateur_ 'comme si c'était le moment...'_  
>Une troisième personne s'en mêla, une femme portant un nourrisson dans ses bras, certainement l'objet de la jalousie, et le ton monta un peu plus.<p>

Certainement par ce qu'il sentait la tension autour de lui, ou peut être plus basiquement pour les voix qui s'élevaient, l'enfant se mit a pleurer, ses cris perçant traversant la salle de part et d'autres.  
><strong>- Ho putain c'est pas vrai..<strong> Maugréa Aschmédai qui se tenait juste a coté de Bobby.** Ils peuvent pas faire taire leur foutu mioche?**  
><strong>- Ce n'est qu'un enfant..<strong>. S'enquit Rufus qui l'avait entendu se plaindre et qui fit quelques pas dans sa direction, se rapprochant significativement.  
><strong>- Et alors? Ça empêche pas qu'il fait chier, la tout de suite, maintenant.<strong>

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, se fixant d'un regard mauvais et se toisant, malgré le fait que le chasseur dépassait le métisse de plus d'une tête. Il tenait toujours dans ses mains le fusil avec lequel il avait tiré sur Aschmédai un peu plus tôt, ses doigts grinçant dessus tellement il le serrait fort.

En voyant cela, Bobby s'approcha d'eux, les mains devant lui, cherchant a les calmer.  
><strong>- Ok les gars, vous allez pas vous énerver pour...<strong>  
><strong>- Ce démon n'a aucune valeur morale... Il n'a pas sa place parmi nous!<strong> Le coupa Rufus d'une voix sombre, et Bobby ne pu s'empêcher de se prendre le front dans une main, exaspéré , car comme il l'avait pressentit, la révélation fit son petit effet dans la communauté .

**- Quoi? qu'est ce qu'il a dit?**  
><strong>- Un d mon?<strong>  
><strong>- Je crois qu'il a dit que c'était un démon...<strong>

Les voix s'élevèrent et les gens se rapprochèrent a leur tour, le regard effrayé , certain tout nouvellement armé par les soins de Dean. Aschmédai quitta pour le coup les yeux du chasseur noir, et balaya du regard la bonne dizaine de personnes qui les entouraient a présent, tous les yeux braqués sur lui. Ses sourcils étaient froncés, les mâchoires serrées, et Bobby crut même déceler de la crainte sur son visage, mais cette idée partit rapidement en fumée lorsque le démon ré-ouvrit la bouche.  
><strong>- Ouais je suis un démon bande de connard! Et si ce putain de mioche de merde continu a brailler comme ça, j'en fait de la pâté pour chien!<strong>

Castiel arriva a ce moment la, suivit par Dean, bousculant la petite foule attroupée .  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?<strong>  
><strong>- je.. j'en sait rien!<strong> Admit Bobby un peu dépassé par les événements. **Mais je crois qu'il va y avoir du grabuge si ca continu!**

**- Il a menacé nos enfants!** Cria une jeune femme, presque en larme et brandissant un doigt inquisiteur sur le métisse qui la défiait du regard. **C'est un monstre!**  
>Dans un geste brusque, Rufus braqua son arme sur le démon, le chargeant d'un mouvement sec, près a faire feu.<br>-** Non arrêtez! Il est notre allié !** S'enquit l'ange déchu, n'hésitant pas a se placer entre le canon et Aschmédai. **Nous sommes la pour vous aider! faites nous confiance!**

Tout le groupe des survivants se trouvait désormais au centre de la chapelle, attroupé autour de la scène. Seul le vieil homme était resté en retrait, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur les lèvres, jouant avec sa bague.

**- Dégage petit. Je ne te veut aucun mal, mais si tu reste entre lui et moi, j'hésiterais pas a tirer.** Menaça Rufus, ses yeux noirs plongés dans ceux de Castiel.  
><strong>- Je ne bougerais pas d'ici tant que vous n'aurez pas baissé votre arme.<strong>  
><strong>- Rufus<strong>! appela Hellène, mais rien n'y fit, le chasseur campait toujours sur ses positions, ne bougeant pas d'un millimètre.  
><strong>- Mais bon sang qu'est ce qu'il se passe? T'es devenu complétement dingue ou quoi?<strong> Bobby avait haussé fortement le ton, attirant enfin l'attention du noir sur quelque chose d'autre que Castiel et Aschmédai.  
><strong>- Dingue?<strong> Répéta-t-il, se tournant brusquement dans sa direction, pointant désormais son arme sur lui.** Oui peut être bien.. A moins que ce ne sois toi qui ai tout manigancé !**  
>Les yeux de Bobby s'écarquillèrent en même temps que ceux de ses comparses.<p>

**- Quoi?**  
><strong>- Mais oui!<strong> Continua Rufus, un petit sourire se dessinant sur son visage dur. **Tout s'explique! Les démons...** Il désigna du menton le métisse sans pour autant le regarder.** L'apocalypse... Tout est clair!**  
><strong>- Écoute Rufus, je ne comprend rien a ce..<strong>  
><strong>- C'est toi qui a déclenché tout ca!<strong> Le coupa t-il brusquement. **C'est toi... le responsable!**  
><strong>- Il a complétement perdu la boule le pauvre...<strong> Marmonna Aschmédai qui semblait extrêmement détendu dans cette situation pourtant complétement stressante.  
><strong>- LA FERME!<strong> Cette fois le noir avait littéralement crié , faisant sursauter une bonne partie de l'assemblée.  
><strong>- Bon, maintenant ca suffit!<strong> Tout en parlant, Dean avait a son tour sortit son arme, la pointant sur Rufus sans ciller. **Maintenant tu vas poser ton arme calmement.**

Lentement, le noir se retourna dans sa direction, ne lâchant cependant pas Bobby de la menace de son fusil.  
><strong>- Dean.. Dean Winchester.. Le pire d'entre tous!<strong>  
><strong>- Rufus, je ne le répéterait pas! Pose ta putain d'arme!<strong>  
><strong>- On se calme! Calmez vous nom de Dieu!<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai entendu pas mal de choses te concernant Dean Winchester...<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis une super star!<strong> S'amusa le jeune chasseur, mais l'autre ne sembla pas gouter a la plaisanterie.  
><strong>- Tu serais en fait la cause première de la fin du monde!<strong>  
><strong>- Ha? C'est plus Bobby finalement?<strong>  
><strong>- Je suis très sérieux!<strong>  
><strong>- Moi aussi.<strong>

Ils se toisèrent pendant quelques longues secondes, leur regard semblant capable de faire fondre une plaque d'acier tellement la colère et la détermination y bouillonnaient.  
>Et soudain, dans un mouvement brusque, Rufus détourna son arme du vieux chasseur pour la pointer sur le Winchester et tirer. La détonation résonna dans toute la chapelle et la petite foule se mit a paniquer, criant et courant dans tout les sens, de toute évidence pas si prête que ca a faire face a un quelconque danger.<p>

Alors que la cohue augmentait, Dean s'était retrouvé sur le sol, plaqué contre Castiel qui s'était littéralement jeté sur lui alors qu'Aschmédai avait attaqué le bras de Rufus, lui faisant manquer sa cible de peu. En effet, une éraflure sanguinolente était désormais visible sur le bras de l'ange déchu, mais celui ci ne sembla même pas l'avoir remarqué .  
>Ils se relevèrent dans un même mouvement, faisant de nouveau face a l'agresseur qui se trouvait dans une drôle de posture, le démon pendu a son bras qui n'avait pas hésité a planter ses crocs dans sa chaire.<p>

Le chasseur se débattait, cherchant a se défaire de la prise d'Aschmédai, mais celui ci n'était pas prêt a en démordre et serrait encore plus la mâchoire, le sang de son adversaire commencent a couler entre ses dents et jusque sur sa langue.  
>Alors que Rufus s'apprêtait a lui mettre un bon coup de crosse sur le crane, il le lâcha enfin, laissant la plaie s'ouvrir complétement et évitant l'attaque en sautant en arrière.<p>

La panique dans la chapelle était totale et les gens s'étaient mis a se bousculer les uns les autres, et sous les yeux médusés de Dean et Castiel, des bagarres et des disputes éclataient, comme si tout le monde avaient en un éclair oublié toute notion de raisonnement, de calme, et de bonne entente.  
>Les vitraux volèrent soudainement en éclats sous des coups de feu provenant de l'extérieur et le Winchester comprit très vite qu'ils étaient en train de se faire attaquer par les démons qui étaient toujours a l'extérieur.<p>

Seulement voila, la moitié des gens présent semblaient avoir complétement perdu la tête!  
>Mais que pouvait t il bien se passer dans cette ville? Quelle mouche avait piqué ses habitants pour se comporter de cette manière?<br>Le fil de ses pensées fut interrompu par le contacte d'une main qui pressait doucement son bras, attirant son attention. Le chasseur tourna la tète vers Castiel et se retrouva face a ses deux grandes prunelles bleues ciel qui semblaient le supplier. Ces deux océans de glace se dirigèrent alors dans une autre direction, et Dean suivit le regard sans trop comprendre ou il voulait en venir. C'est alors qu'il remarqua la présence du vieil homme, toujours assis, les jambes croisés, et semblant se délecter du spectacle que lui offrait les survivants.

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, notant en un éclair la différence évidente d'attitude entre cette personne et le reste de la communauté . C'était évident, il était au courant de quelque chose, et pour Dean, il y avait même plus que cela, il était responsable de quelque chose. Il se dirigea donc d'un pas décidé vers le vieil homme, ressortant son arme pour l'occasion, suivit de près par l'ange déchu.

Une fois arrivé a sa hauteur, ce fut l'inconnu qui engagea la conversation, surprenant quelque peu le Winchester qui perdit de sa contenance.

**- Hé bien, je m'attendais a un peu plus de perspicacité de la part d'un Winchester!** Fit t il sur un ton serein, ne quittant pas des yeux les minis rixes qui s'engageaient désormais a quelques pas de la.  
><strong>- Qui êtes vous?<strong> Fit Dean en guise de réponse, d'une froideur calculée.  
>L'autre soupira, tournant les yeux vers le chasseur, puis vers l'ange déchu.<br>**- Il va falloir réviser ses classiques... Un indice: nous sommes quatre!**  
><strong>- Les cavaliers de l'apocalypse...<strong> Souffla l'instant d'après Castiel, ses yeux s'agrandissant et son corps se figeant.  
>Dean se tourna dans sa direction, ne semblant pas comprendre, puis reporta de nouveau son attention vers le vieil homme.<br>**- Bien bien...** Approuva le dit cavalier.  
><strong>- Vous êtes...la Guerre!<strong>  
><strong>- Exacte! La Guerre civile, la révolte ou encore la zizanie... C'est mon rôle!<strong> Répondit t-il a l'ange avec un sourire calme.** Et je suppose que tu es Castiel! Je suis honoré , c'est toujours un plaisir de rencontrer l'un de ses serviteurs!**  
><strong>- Je ne suis pas..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais bien sur que si. Tu as quitté les rangs du Paradis pour rejoindre les humains, sur terre. Tu es donc un révolté ...<strong>  
>L'ange en resta silencieux, ne trouvant pas quelque chose a répondre a cela, et ce fut au tour de Dean de prendre la parole.<p>

**- Bon, j'ai pas tout comprit a vos histoires, mais arrêtez ca tout de suite!** Fit t-il en désignant du pouce l'attroupement de gens en colère derrière eux

-** Arrêter quoi?** Répondit l'autre d'un air faussement innocent.  
><strong>- Te fous pas de notre gueule espèce de...<strong>

Soudain les grandes portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent violemment, laissant pénétrer a l'intérieur une bonne dizaine de démons.  
>Autour d'eux, c'était l'anarchie, des tirs volèrent dans tout les sens et ils durent se baisser pour ne pas recevoir une balle perdue.<br>Le cavalier en profita pour se lever et se diriger tranquillement vers la sortie.

**- Dean, c'est sa bague qui est la source de son pouvoir!** Cria Castiel afin que l'autre puisse l'entendre correctement tellement le vacarme ambiant était fort.  
>Le chasseur fit un mouvement de tête pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'avait bien entendu et se dirigea a son tour vers la sortie, a la suite du vieille homme.<br>L'ange quand a lui se retourna et fit face a la bagarre générale qui se déroulait désormais devant ses yeux incertains.  
>Au milieu il repéra quelques démon qui se bagarraient entre eux, Bobby qui venait de flanquer un coup de poing a Rufus qui s'écroulait sur le sol et Hellène sur le dos d'un homme, tentant manifestement de lui arracher les oreilles.<br>Il déglutit avant d'avancer dans leur direction.

* * *

><p>Dean poursuivit le vieille homme a l'extérieur et le rattrapa en accélérant le pas, se retrouvant a sa hauteur.<br>Le cavalier quand a lui ne fit aucun effort, ni pour le distancer, ni pour l'attendre, il se contentait de marcher tranquillement dans la direction de la superbe mustang rouge que le chasseur se rappelait avoir remarqué la veille.

**- Tu es quelqu'un de courageux Dean winchester.** Fit t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
><strong>- C'est pas un vieux qui va me flanquer la frousse...<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne parle pas de ca.<strong>  
><strong>- De quoi alors?<strong>

Le cavalier s'arrêta soudainement, le fixant d'un regard indescriptible.  
><strong>- Je parle de tout le reste voyons.<strong>  
>Le chasseur déglutit, ne sachant comment réagir. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la bague sertit d'un lourd rubis et a l'apparence ancienne.<br>**- L'apocalypse.** Il leva les mains vers le ciel. **C'est bien grâce a toi que je suis ici.**

Le vieil homme marqua une pause, semblant réfléchir a ce qu'il allait dire.  
><strong>- Ce lourd fardeau, ces gens qui comptent inlassablement sur ton héroïsme... La disparition de Sam!<strong>  
>Les yeux de Dean se mirent a briller, quittant le bijou pour reporter leur attention sur le visage du cavalier.<br>**- Et oui, je suis au courant pour ton petit frère! Nt nt nt..** Il secoua la tête d'un air désapprobateur.  
><strong>- Ou se trouve t-il?<strong>  
><strong>- Ha... Je peux juste t'assurer qu'il est en vie et en bonne santé ... Pour le moment.<strong>

Le bonheur et le soulagement de l'instant fit rapidement place a l'inquiétude et le chasseur sentit son estomac se tordre alors qu'il comprenait que l'autre ne lui donnerait pas plus de renseignements.  
><strong>- Mais tu as beaucoup plus important a penser Dean Winchester!<strong> Continua le cavalier.** Cela doit être très dur de savoir qu'on ne peut compter sur personne!**  
><strong>- J'ai des alliés, je peux compter sur eux!<strong>  
><strong>- Haa.. Ce brave Bobby... Cette chère Hellène et sa si jolie fille Jo! Tu n'es pas sérieux, tu ne risquerait pas leur vie et ils ne te comprennent pas comme Sam te comprend!<strong> Il lâcha un petit rire ironique avant de reprendre. **Aschmédai...Un allié de taille mais tellement instable! Il te trahira dès qu'une occasion se présentera et tu le sais très bien! Haaa A moins que tu ne pense plutôt a Cas'!**

Le chasseur tiqua a l'emploi du surnom que lui seul avait utilisé jusqu'alors et sentit ses dents grincer, ses mâchoires se serrant.  
><strong>- Tellement dévoué oui c'est vrai, tu es son nouveau dieu en quelque sorte mais... Il est comme une brebis égarée et qui sait quel chemin il empruntera.<strong>

Il plongea ses yeux sombre dans ceux de Dean, un sourire mauvais se dessinant sur ses lèvres

**- Qui sait si tu ne finira pas par le décevoir, car tu n'es pas un dieu Dean, tu n'es.. Qu'un humain.**


	28. Fratrie

Bonjour tout le monde! Me revoilà après une longue période d'inactivité ! C'était les vacances huhu! Mais cette fois je suis bien de retour! Merci a Chanlight et Zaika pour leur reviouuu!  
>Petite ellipse au d but, pour relancer l'action!<p>

Bonne lecture!  
>Bizouxxx<p>

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait a toute allure dans la nuit désormais tombée depuis quelques heures, suivant de près la vieille camionnette de Bobby, ses phares éclairant la route sombre sur quelques mètres devant elle.<p>

Dean était concentré sur sa conduite, le visage fermé , jetant comme a son habitude quelques regards dans le rétroviseur, presque nerveux.  
>A l'arrière, Aschmédai s'était endormis, la tête reposant sur le bord de la fenêtre.<br>Aux cotés du chasseur, a la place habituellement réservé a son petit frère; Castiel somnolait, luttant de toute évidence contre le sommeille.  
>Il restait statique, le regard fixé sur l'extérieur, et doucement, ses yeux se fermaient et sa tête penchait vers l'avant, puis brutalement il se redressait, de nouveau concentré sur le paysage.<p>

**- Dors si tu es fatigué , Cas.** Fit Dean tout en souriant, attendrit par l'attitude de l'ange.  
><strong>- Non. Toi aussi tu es épuisé Dean, il n'y a pas de raison.<strong>

Le chasseur pouffa, son sourire s'agrandissant quelque peu.  
>Il se dit que de toute manière, ils n'étaient maintenant plus tres loin de leur destination, plus qu'une heure ou deux avant d'arriver chez Bobby, et enfin pouvoir se reposer, dormir dans un bon lit douillé et chaud.<p>

A cette idée, Dean sentit ses muscles se détendre progressivement, ses épaules se relâchant quelques peu.  
>Il se remémora les événements qu'ils avaient vécu avant d'enfin pouvoir quitter cette ville maudite.<p>

Machinalement, ses yeux se détournèrent un bref instant de la route pour se poser sur la boite a gant de la voiture, la ou se trouvait désormais la bague du cavalier avec qui il avait pu faire connaissance un peu plus tôt.  
>Il réprima un frisson, se rappelant comment il avait réussi a lui trancher le doigt et ainsi couper cours a ses actions sur les gens qui étaient tous complétement devenu fou.<br>L'un des quatre cavaliers de l'Apocalypse; la guerre civile.

Après que tout le monde se soient calmé et que les démons aient, de leur propre initiative quitté la ville, Castiel lui avait expliqué que la personne a qui il avait eu a faire n'était autre que la cavalier a la monture rouge flamboyante, et qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que ses frères aient eu aussi été invoqué .

Cela avait été dur a admettre pour Dean, mais il était évident que cette résurrection avait un lien direct avec celle de Lucifer, il y avait même des chances pour que ce sois le diable lui même qui les ai fait revenir de l'Enfer afin qu'ils sèment le chaos sur terre, comme le prédisait la bible.

Il soupira, ses mains se resserrant sur le volant, faisant grincer le cuir sous sa prise.  
>Tout ce qu'ils avaient tenté et entrepris jusqu'ici pour empêcher l'apocalypse avait tout simplement raté , et maintenant, ils allaient devoir se préparer, et survivre a ce qu'on appelait dans le langage courant "la fin du monde".<br>Rien que ça.  
>Et le pire, c'est qu'il avait lui même participé a son déclenchement. Il avait été un des facteurs, un des acteurs même, et avait échoué dans son entreprise d'enrailler la machine avant qu'elle n'atteigne son but.<p>

C'était tout simplement invivable.

Sam avait disparu, ne laissant aucun message et ne donnant aucun signe de vie depuis leur retour mystérieux qui d'ailleurs, n'avait toujours pas été raisonnablement expliqué .  
>Son cœur se serra alors que ses pensées naviguaient doucement vers son petit frère, et il se rappela alors ce que lui avait dit le cavalier.<p>

_"Je peux juste t'assurer qu'il est en vie et en bonne santé ... Pour le moment."_

La phrase raisonna dans la tête du chasseur, et une sensation désagréable envahit son corps tout entier, se concentrant particulièrement sur les derniers mots prononcés.  
>Sam était-il en danger? Ou était-il, avec qui, et que faisait il? pourquoi ne le contactait- il pas? Était ce tout simplement par peur des représailles ou y avait il une autre raison a cette absence prolongé et angoissante?<p>

Au fond, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de se demander ce que lui lui dirait lorsqu'il réapparaitrait, en admettant qu'il le fasse un jour.  
>Lui pardonnerait t il?<br>Cela semblait difficilement envisageable, mais paradoxalement, il n'était pas sur d'avoir la force de faire autre chose que de le prendre dans ses bras si la situation se présentait.

Il soupira, se concentrant sur la route, essayant de penser a autre chose.

* * *

><p>Bobby entra silencieusement dans le salon plongé dans la pénombre, passant derrière le canapé dans lequel s'était endormi Aschmédai. Doucement, il lui retira la télécommande des mains, éteignent la télévision, éradiquant par la même occasion la dernière source de lumière environnante; puis il grimpa le vieil escalier qui grinça sous ses pas, montant a l'étage et laissant le démon profondément endormis.<p>

Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage, pressé lui aussi de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, et salua rapidement Dean d'un mouvement de tête lorsqu'il croisa son chemin dans le couloir.

Il ne nota donc même pas que le jeune chasseur s'apprêtait a entrer dans la chambrette de l'ange déchu, et Dean remercia silencieusement Dieu, lui assurant qu'il lui revaudrait ça un jour.  
>Il attendit donc que Bobby disparaisse dans un tournant avant de poser sa main sur la poignée , la clanchant le plus discrètement possible et poussant doucement la porte.<p>

L'intérieur de la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, mais l'éclat de la lune passant a travers la fenêtre l'éclairait suffisamment pour que le chasseur repaire Castiel allongé sur le lit, les bras remontés autour de son visage, encore vêtu de son trenchcoat des temps passés. Dean put ainsi constater que l'ange s'était endormis complétement habillé , certainement épuisé . Un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres alors qu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait même pas pris le temps d'enlever ses chaussures.

Doucement, il s'approcha et s'assit sur le rebord du lit, ne le quittant pas du regard.  
>Castiel semblait complétement apaisé . Son visage était détendu, ses yeux clos, ses cheveux noirs de jais en bataille. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme régulier de sa respiration et ses lèvres étaient entre ouverte, ne laissant aucun doute sur son état d'inconscience.<p>

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Dean, et doucement, il passa sa main sur son visage, lui caressant la joue, effleurant ses lèvres sans même le réveiller. Puis, toujours aussi lentement, le chasseur retira sa veste et ses chaussures, s'allongeant auprès de son ange, l'entourant de ses bras pour le rapprocher un peu plus de son corps. Il ferma les yeux, sentant une quiétude l'envelopper doucement et l'accompagner dans le pays des rêves.

* * *

><p>Aschmédai mâchonnait distraitement son os alors que Bobby le regardait de travers, une tasse de café bien chaud a la main. Dean et Castiel se réveillaient eux aussi tranquillement dans la petite cuisine, le soleil tapant sur la vitre et apportant quelques rayons de chaleur dans la pièce.<p>

Il n'y avait pas a dire, une bonne nuit de sommeille réparateur, ça n'avait pas de prix, et le Winchester avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu directement repartir en mission si on lui en proposait une. C'est donc avec un sourire emplit de bonne humeur qu'il décida de faire un peu de mécanique, de bon matin, bien décidé a faire passer toute une panoplie de révisions a sa chère et tendre.

Le démon s'était installé près de la fenêtre, rongeant toujours son os, observant le chasseur s'affairer sous la voiture.  
><strong>- Putain les humains non mais j'vous jure..<strong> Marmonna t-il, ses yeux violets toujours rivés vers l'extérieur. **Se passionner pour un tas de ferraille...**

Castiel ne répondit rien mais n'en pensa pas moins. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas cette étrange passion que Dean pouvait avoir pour ces objets a quatre roues, terriblement bruyant et polluant. Il avait cependant bien vite comprit l'intérêt de ces machines depuis qu'il avait perdu sa faculté de se déplacer dans l'espace et le temps en un battement d'ailes, mais tout de même...  
>Il baissa doucement la tête, se perdant un instant dans ses pensées, mais fut rapidement ramené a la réalité lorsqu'il entendit de nouveau la voix d'Aschmédai.<br>**- N'iimporte quoi... Savent pas c'qu'est bon...** Il se mit ensuite a ricaner. **Et quand j'pense qu'ils sont mortel! Ho les cons!**  
><strong>- Mouais, enfin quand on passe son temps a ronger n'importe quoi devant la télé ...<strong>  
>Le démon tourna la tête vers Bobby, l'air taquin.<br>**- Tu devrais essayer, ça déchire!** Et il lui lança l'os que le vieux chasseur rattrapa par reflex, le jetant rapidement a la poubelle, un air dégouté dessiné sur le visage.  
><strong>- C'est dégueulasse, j'ai de la bave partout sur les mains maintenant!<strong> Râla t-il en se les passant activement sous le robinet.

Soudain, trois coups bien distinct raisonnèrent dans la petite maison, en provenance de la porte d'entrée. Aschmédai se retourna comme par reflex vers la fenêtre et remarqua que Dean était sortit de sous l'Impala, et n'était désormais plus visible depuis la cuisine.  
>Bobby s'essuya rapidement les mains avec un torchon pendant que Castiel se dirigeait vers l'entrée.<p>

**- Bonjour Marc.** Fit il d'une voix sans beaucoup d'émotion lorsqu'il fit face au grand homme blond qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte.  
><strong>- Mon Dieu.. Castiel! Comment.. comment vas tu depuis la dernière fois? Enfin je veux dire est ce que...<strong> Il se passa une main derrière la tête, clairement mal a l'aise, mais l'ange ne sembla pas le remarquer et lui répondit tranquillement.  
><strong>- Je vais bien merci<strong>. Assura t-il avec un sourire discret.  
><strong>- Tu sais, ce qu'il s'est passé c'est.. enfin je n'étais pas.. mon dieu comment pourrais je me pardonner...<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'étais pas toi même, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé .<strong>  
>Le blond marqua une pause, une expression de tristesse dessiné sur son visage, le regard fuyant. Puis, dans une poussé d'émotion, il attrapa l'ange et le serra contre son torse, l'écrasant presque, lui coupant la respiration. Cependant Castiel ne mouffetta pas, le laissant faire.<p>

De toute évidence Marc se sentait coupable vis a vis de lui, et s'il voulait que ce sentiment de culpabilité s'efface ou au moins s'estompe, il allait devoir faire quelques efforts. Pas que les câlins du blond étaient désagréable mais il ne semblait pas tout a fait conscient de sa force.

Ce fut Dean qui l'interrompit, arrivant derrière lui, se glissant dans la maison de Bobby en saluant vaguement Marc d'un signe de main, sans lui prêter plus attention que ça. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine sans un mot de plus, se débarrassant d'un torchon recouvert de cambouis.

**- Toute tes blessures on donc bien disparu..** Reprit Marc, reportant de nouveau son attention sur l'ange déchu.  
>Celui ci lui répondit d'un mouvement de la tête rassurant.<br>**- C'est incroyable... Quand cette femme a posé sa main sur toi, il y a eu cette lumière et... C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel avant!**  
><strong>- Cela fait partit des pouvoirs que Dieu a conféré aux anges.<strong> Expliqua Castiel d'une voix douce, refermant la porte derrière le chasseur et l'invitant a se diriger vers le salon.  
>Bobby sortit a son tour de la cuisine, les rejoignant suivit de Dean et Aschmédai qui trainait quelque peu les pieds.<p>

**- Yo Marc...** Maugréât-il avec un reniflement dédaigneux, faisant tiquer les autres qui n'étaient pas habitué a ce genre de langage.  
><strong>- Aschmédai...<strong> Le blond toussa quelque peu, s'éclaircissant la voix.** Bobby m'a raconté ce qu'il t'étais arrivé et hum... Je voulais m'excuser.**  
>Le plus vieux des chasseurs fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas a quoi il faisait référence, et ses yeux se posèrent automatiquement sur le démon qui avait désormais l'allure d'un poisson qu'on avait sortit de son bocal.<br>**- Tu sais, pour l'autre fois je..**  
><strong>- Oui bon ça va j'ai compris!<strong> Le coupa le métisse, désormais nerveux. **Euh... Ouais ouais bah j'aurais pas du te faire chier avec ta sœur morte, moi aussi je suis désolé ...**

Un étrange silence tomba dans la pièce, mettant tout le monde plus ou moins mal a l'aise. Comme pour le briser, Marc tendis les bras dans la direction du démon, près a réitéré le même geste qu'il avait eu quelques minutes plus tôt avec Castiel.

**- Alors la, va te faire foutre mec!**

* * *

><p>Toute l' équipé s'était tranquillement installé dans le salon, et chacun raconta aux autres les aventures qu'ils avaient vécu après s'être séparé .<br>Dean expliqua au chasseur comment lui et Castiel étaient réapparu au milieu de nul-part, et pourquoi ils étaient désormais a la recherche de Sam, qui avait complétement disparu. Il préféra cependant taire l'épisode du cavalier de l'apocalypse, considérant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour révéler ce genre d'information.  
>Aschmédai raconta alors a son tour comment Bobby était venu le réveiller alors qu'il pionçait tranquillement, et qu'il était encore mort de rire de la tête qu'il avait fait en le voyant sous sa véritable forme.<p>

**- non mais franchement vieux! C'était énorme!**  
><strong>- Ricane, ricane, belle a bois dormant, en attendant tu serais en train de pourrir sur place comme un vieux cadavre si j'étais pas venu te mettre un coup de pied aux fesses pour te sortir du lit!<strong>

Ils se mirent tous a rire ensemble, malgré la petite pointe de stress naissante dans l'ambiance environnante. Ce fut a ce moment la que Bobby décida d'aller chercher quelques bières, histoire de détendre un peu plus l'atmosphère, ce qui fut un échec total, du moins dans un premier temps, lorsque Marc raconta la disparition de sa sœur Lætitia.

**- Nous étions sur les traces d'un démon.** Expliqua t-il, sa voix perdant quelque peu de son assurance habituelle.** Et je ne sais pas exactement comment, ni pourquoi mais... Nous nous sommes retrouvé dans un endroit complétement fou!**  
>Dean releva un sourcils interrogatif.<p>

**- Il y avait des fenêtres a la place des portes**. Continua le blond. **Des portes sur le plafond... Enfin, rien de logique! Et au détour d'un couloir...paf.**  
><strong>- paf?<strong> Répéta Bobby, le regard quelque peu troublé .  
><strong>- Plus personne! Elle a littéralement disparu derrière un mur! C'était horrible! Je l'entendait hurler, c'était a en perdre la tête! J'ai voulu faire demi tour, chercher un moyen de la rejoindre, mais quand je suis passé derrière un des passages, je me suis retrouvé a l'extérieur, et le bâtiment dans lequel nous étions entré s'était juste évaporé !<strong>  
>Les yeux du Winchester s'écarquillèrent et il échangea un regard avec Aschmédai qui ne dit cependant rien.<br>**- Disparu.. Avec ma sœur.**

Après un long silence, Castiel reprit la parole, sa voix basse s'élevant dans le salon.  
><strong>- Qui était le démon que vous traquiez?<strong>  
><strong>- Nous n'en étions pas sur.<strong> Répondit t-il.** Mais c'était un démon majeur, assez haut placé dans la hiérarchie démoniaque.**  
><strong>- Était ce Baal?<strong>

Marc releva les yeux vers Castiel, le visage interrogateur.  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas.<strong> Admit t-il. **Cela ressemble t-il a ses méthodes?**  
>-<strong> Oui plutôt...<strong> Fit Dean avant de boire une longue gorgé de bière. **On a eu affaire a lui et son frère il n'y a pas très longtemps.**  
><strong>- Son frère?<strong>  
>-<strong> Oui.<strong> Répondit Castiel. **Son nom est Zeboth, ils agissent toujours en tandem ce qui fait d'eux de redoutables adversaires. Baal est le lieutenant de Lucifer et Zeboth est capable de changer sa propre apparence ainsi que celle de l'environnement qui l'entoure.**  
><strong>- Avec la résurrection de leur boss, on va sans doute encore entendre parler d'eux...<strong> Termina Dean en haussant les épaules.  
><strong>- Aschmédai, as tu une idées des probables prochains agissement de ces démons, maintenant que l'Apocalypse est déclenché ?<strong>

Le métisse sembla sursauter, soudainement sortit de ses pensées en entendant son nom prononcé par l'ange déchu.  
><strong>- Euh.. Non j'en sait foutrement rien.. je les connait pas personnellement...<strong> Se contenta t il de répondre, le regard fuyant, mais cela ne sembla pas tellement convenir a Dean qui fronçât les sourcils, reposant sa bière sur la petite table qui lui faisait face.  
><strong>- Te fous pas de nous, la dernière fois il avait l'air de très bien te remettre...<strong>  
><strong>- Dean...<strong> Tenta Castiel, voyant une dispute se profiler.  
><strong>- Occupe toi de ton cul! C'est mes affaires alors garde ton nez de fouineur en dehors de ça!<strong> Rétorqua le métisse, sur la défensive.  
><strong>- Et bien laisse moi t'apprendre une chose, tout ce qui concerne l'Apocalypse, de près ou de loin, c'est officiellement mes affaires, alors tu vas tout de suite cracher le morceau ou sinon..<strong>  
><strong>- Sinon quoi?<strong> Le coupa le démon, un sourire ironique plaqué sur le visage. **Tu vas me tirer une balle dans la tête? M'exorciser peut être? Si t'en est capable, bouge toi les miches, par ce que j'attends que ça de pouvoir quitter ce corps de merde et ENFIN pouvoir m'éloigner de vous, bande d'abrutis pétris de pu!**  
><strong>- Aschmédai!<strong> Cette fois ce fut Bobby qui éleva la voix, mais ce fut vain, le démon s'était déjà levé .  
><strong>- Allez tous vous faire foutre!<strong> Termina t-il avant de tourner les talons et de les laisser sur place, quittant la pièce et montant les escaliers de la petite maison quatre a quatre, s'enfermant dans la salle de bain comme il avait l'habitude de le faire a chaque fois que ses nerfs lâchaient.

Le groupe de chasseur restèrent un instant silencieux, quelque peu interloqué par la réaction vive qu'avait eu le métisse.  
>Quelques minutes passèrent sans qu'ils n'échange un seul mot avant que Castiel ne se lève.<br>**- Non laisse gamin.** Le stoppa Bobby.** Je m'en charge.** Assura t-il, se levant a son tour et se dirigeant vers l'escalier.  
>L'ange reprit sa place sans dire un mot, le regardant s'éloigner.<p>

**- Haa ces ados...** Soupira finalement Dean, se demandant quelle mouche l'avait piqué et ouvrant une nouvelle bière. **Incompréhensibles!**


	29. Lambeaux

Et voila le 29 ème chapitre!  
>Merci a Chanlight pour sa reviou! Aschmédai sur facebook ou sur internet en général, ça fait peur O_O!<p>

Bonne année a tous et meilleurs vœux! Bientôt la fin du monde! pouet pouet pouet, l'Apocalypse approche, Heureusement les Winchester nous sauveront! (peut être)

bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Bobby se retrouva face a la porte de la salle de bain que le démon avait claqué quelques minutes plus tôt, le poing levé , près a toquer, mais quelque chose le faisait hésiter.<br>Méfiant, il se pencha sur la porte, y plaquant son oreille.

Rien.

Constatant qu'aucun son n'émanait de l'intérieur de la pièce, il reprit son geste et cette fois, frappas trois petits coups bien distinct.

**- Aschmédai, est ce que ça va?** Demanda t-il, peu sur de lui.  
>Mais il n'obtint aucune réponse de la part du métisse.<br>Le vieux chasseur, se sentant un peu bête de rester planté la et de parler devant une porte fermée , décida de clancher la poignée, sans grande conviction, et a sa grande surprise, il constata qu'elle n'était pas verrouillé .

Il poussa donc la porte, repérant rapidement le démon assis sous le lavabo, ses jambes remontées contre son torse, dans une position de défense que Bobby n'avait encore jamais vu sur lui. A cette vu plus qu'étrange, son cœur se serra.  
>Le visage du métisse était enfoui contre ses genoux, le dissimulant presque entièrement.<p>

**- Petit... Tu ne devrais pas rester tout seul ici.** Fit Le chasseur, tentant d'adoucir un maximum sa voix.  
><strong>- Fous moi la paix...<strong>  
>Bobby soupira, cherchant quelque chose a dire qui pourrait convaincre le démon, mais après quelques courtes minutes de silence, il abdiqua, se rendant compte qu'il n'arriverais jamais a la jouer fine, ce serait donc a sa manière qu'il tenterait de le secouer.<p>

**- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive princesse, tu t'es levé du mauvais pied c'est ça?** Fit t-il ironiquement

**- La ferme, lâche moi les basquettes...**  
><strong>- Tu les as a l'envers, peut être que le canapé n'est pas assez moelleux pour toi, princesse au petit pois!<strong>

Le démon releva légèrement la tête, laissant apparaitre ses grands yeux violets et orageux.  
><strong>- De quoi tu parle, vieux sénile?<strong>  
><strong>- Haaaa, t'as tes règles peut être!<strong>  
><strong>- Quel rapport avec des légumes, espèce de débile?<strong> Cette fois, le démon s'était redressé , ses genoux s'écartant quelque peu du reste de son corps, sa position se détendant. Malgré qu'il soit encore assis, il fixait le chasseur avec un air défiant, beaucoup plus naturel a son caractère.  
>Cela suffit a rassurer Bobby dont le visage s'illumina d'un demi sourire.<p>

Cependant il garda dans un coin de sa tête que l'attitude du démon n'avait rien de normal. Bien sur Aschmédai avait toujours été d'un naturel instable, mais la, ça en devenait plus qu'étrange. Il était évident que le métisse lui cachait quelque chose, quelque chose de grave et qui les concernait, lui et les autres chasseurs, certainement directement.

Aschmédai n'avait jamais réellement joué franc jeu avec eux, ça, Bobby le savait, mais ses dernières sautes d'humeur ne présageaient selon lui rien de bon, et ils allaient devoir rester sur leur garde. Quelque chose se préparait et cela rendait Aschmédai nerveux.  
>Le vieux chasseur abdiqua, le laissant pour l'instant se calmer et quitta la salle de bain après lui avoir conseillé de les rejoindre quand il se sentirait mieux, mais ce n'était que partie remise.<p>

Il n'était pas dans son habitude de laisser des informations lui échapper, surtout si elles étaient importante. Il cuisinerait donc le démon plus tard. De toute manière, il allait lui falloir un peu de temps pour réfléchir a la manière dont il procèderait pour lui faire cracher le morceau. Aschmédai n'était pas un garçon facile, et il allait falloir redoubler d'ingéniosité pour ça.

Il s'éloigna donc, redescendant tranquillement l'escalier de bois.

Aschmédai resta un instant immobile, écoutant les conversations reprendre leur cours dans le salon. La porte de la salle de bain, qui était resté ouverte se referma lentement, grinçant d'une façon sinistre.

**- Il se doute de quelque chose.**

Le métisse releva les yeux vers le grand homme brun qui se tenait devant lui, les bras croisés.  
><strong>- Il ne sait rien.<strong> Fit Aschmédai, ne laissant place a aucun doute.  
>Baal se mit a rire doucement et regarda l'autre démon se relever, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le lavabo.<br>**- As tu réfléchis a ma proposition?** Demanda t-il, sa tête penchant légèrement sur le coté .  
><strong>- Vaguement...<strong> Se contenta de r pondre le plus petit.  
><strong>- J'ai apporté quelque chose qui devrait te décider!<strong>

Tout en parlant, le brun commença a fouiller dans une des poches de son jean et en sortit une sorte de lanière de cuire épaisse. Il l'a pris dans ses deux larges mains et la présenta fièrement a Aschmédai. C'était un collier, presque similaire a celui qu'il portait actuellement, a cela près qu'il était plus large et plus épais et que la médaille qui y avait été fixé était clairement en or massif. Sur celle ci avait été gravé le nom d'Aschmédai dans une belle écriture fine et ouvragée.

Le sourire de Baal s'agrandit un peu plus alors que les yeux du métisse s'illuminaient de stupéfaction.  
><strong>- Il est magnifique!<strong>  
><strong>- Je l'ai fait fabriquer spécialement pour toi! Spécialement pour...<strong> Aschmédai se retourna vers le miroir suspendu au dessus du lavabo, laissant le brun lui passer le collier autour du cou, par dessus le premier. **Notre pacte.**  
><strong>- C'est de l'humain.<strong> Constata Aschmédai, passant un doigt sur le cuir souple, le regard brillant.  
><strong>- Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel!<strong> **Ce cuir a été confectionné avec la peau préalablement arraché au dos de Lætitia Rivers! une de tes connaissances il me semble...**

Un sourire mauvais se dessina lentement sur les lèvres du métisse alors qu'il admirait le collier sur son reflet, sentant a peine les lourdes mains qui enserraient ses épaules.

**- Dis moi qui est ton maitre Aschmédai.** Susurra le brun, l'entourant de ses bras et serrant son corps contre le sien. **Dis le moi et je te libérerait...**  
>Le sourire du démon s'effaça presque instantanément et il sentit ses muscles se tendre.<br>**- Qui est ce?** Répéta Baal, fourrant son visage dans son cou et l'embrassant doucement.

Dans un geste agacé , Aschmédai le repoussa d'un mouvement d' épaule.  
><strong>- Arrête ça.<strong>  
><strong>- Est ce un autre démon? Dis moi son nom!<strong>  
>Le métisse fronça les sourcils, fixant le reflet du brun qui le regardait, serein.<br>**- A moins que ce ne sois... Un humain?**  
>Aschmédai posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tournant la tête sur le coté , clairement agacé .<br>L'autre se mit a rire.  
><strong>- Un humain Aschmédai? tu es sérieux?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est un grand sorcier, il est très doué , franchement j'pense pas que tu fasse le poids. Maintenant dégage.<strong> Fit t il d'une traite, en se retournant brusquement face au grand brun.

Celui ci ne se démonta cependant pas, fixant ses yeux sombres dans les siens.  
><strong>- J'enverrais ce sorcier en Enfer, et tu m'appartiendra.<strong> Souffla t-il l'air menaçant.  
><strong>- Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça, Baal, tu aura beau buter tout les apprentis magiciens de la terre, tant que je te dirai non, ce sera non! Et maintenant...<strong> Il s'approcha un peu plus du brun, a tel point que leur lèvres se frôlèrent. R**etourne sucer des bites en Enfer!**

Juste après avoir terminé sa phrase, il repoussa l'autre démon avec violence, le projetant presque a l'autre bout de la pièce, alors qu'une bourrasque se mit a souffler autour d'eux, venu de nul part.  
>Il essuya nonchalamment d'un revers de manche le sang noir qui s'était mi a couler de son nez et ajouta avant de quitter l'endroit.<br>**- Classe le collier, rapporte moi ses yeux la prochaine fois!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Dis moi Castiel, a quoi ressemble le paradis?<strong>

Marc posa sa question, quelque peu curieux de la réponse qu'il allait entendre. Ils étaient tout les deux assis sur le vieux canapé , regardant distraitement la télévision alors que Dean nettoyait ses armes et qu'Aschmédai s'ennuyait ferme.  
>L'ange tourna la tête dans sa direction, plongeant ses grands yeux bleus dans les siens, le mettant subitement mal a l'aise.<br>**- Tu le saura en temps voulu.** Se contenta t-il de répondre d'une voix douce.  
>Le blond eu un sourire, mi déçu mi rêveur.<br>**- Si tout les anges te ressemble alors ça doit être génial!**

Le revolver de Dean lui glissa des mains, tombant bruyamment sur le sol et le démon Pouffa, restant cependant silencieux.

Lentement, Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté , ne lâchant par Marc du regard.

**- Les anges n'ont pas forme humaine.** Expliqua t-il. **Ils ne peuvent pas me ressembler.**  
><strong>- Ha.. Et de quoi ils ont l'air alors?<strong>  
><strong>- D'une lampe torche ultra puissante braqué dans les yeux. Franchement très chiant.<strong> Répondit le démon a la place de l'ange, quelque peu sarcastique.  
>Un silence s'abattit sur le groupe, la télévisions continuant de diffuser une sorte de ronronnement auditif continuel.<p>

**- Lætitia doit être la bas...** La voix du blond se brisa presque sur la fin de sa phrase, et doucement, il baissa la tête, dissimulant son regard alors qu'un sourire narquois s'étirait sur les lèvres du démon.  
>Lentement, et dans un geste de réconfort, Castiel posa sa main sur la sienne, se penchant pour pouvoir de nouveau croiser son regard.<br>**- Tu n'a pas a t'inquiéter, Dieu saura la guider.**  
><strong>- Castiel...<strong>  
>Et pour une énième fois, Marc pris l'ange dans ses bras, le serrant contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir sa chaleur contre lui, ses cheveux noir en bataille lui chatouillant le nez. Doucement, il resserra sa prise, passant l'un de ses bras épais autour de sa taille.<br>L'ange était si fin contre lui, semblait si fragile, il soupira de contentement, heureux que Castiel le laisse faire. Dans un coin de sa tête, il ne pu s'empêcher de rêvasser a tout un tas d'autre chose qu'il aimerait qu'il le laisse faire aussi.

Dean quand a lui avait complétement stoppé son mouvement, médusé par la scène.  
>Marc était littéralement en train de tripoter Castiel devant lui! Il profitait de l'innocent réconfort de l'ange pour poser ses sales pattes sur lui! Le chasseur sentit une fureur terrible monter dans tout son être et ses joues semblaient être en feu.<br>Soudain, ses yeux se posèrent sur un endroit bien précis du tableau qui lui faisait désormais face: La main de Marc!  
>Elle se trouvait tout simplement posé sur la hanche de Castiel, a quelque centimètre de..<br>**- CAS!**

Tout le monde sursauta, Aschmédai comprit, qui finit par tourner la tête vers le chasseur, l'air surprit.  
>Castiel s'était lui aussi redressé , se séparant légèrement du blond.<br>**- Qui a t-il Dean?**

Le Winchester se sentit soudainement complétement stupide, et eu l'impression de recevoir une douche froide face a tout les regards braqués sur lui. Cependant, il ne rata pas non plus celui de Marc, clairement agacé qu'il l'ai interrompu dans ses manœuvres.  
>Il serra les poings, se levant brusquement de sa chaise.<br>**- Il faut que je te parle.**

Ni une ni deux, l'ange se détacha du blond et suivit Dean dans la cuisine, sans se poser plus de question.  
>Marc en resta pantois, surpris par la docilité de Castiel. Dean n'avait il donc qu'a claquer des doigts pour obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait de lui? Il déglutit, sa mâchoire serrée . S'il avait été a sa place... Il interrompit le fil de ses pensées, sentant un regard le traverser.<br>Il tourna légèrement la tête et croisa les yeux d'Aschmédai qui le fixait sans retenu, un petit sourire narquois plaqué sur le visage.

**- Que se passe t-il Dean?**

La question avait été posé avec une tel innocence et pureté qu'il sembla au chasseur que son cœur venait de rater un battement. Il ouvrit la bouche, près a lui répondre, mais rien n'en sortit. Il la referma donc, détournant le regard sur le coté et plissant les yeux, a la recherche d'une bonne raison de l'avoir fait venir ici. Après quelques minutes de silence, le chasseur eu la net impression de passer pour un imbécile heureux, mais a son grand soulagement, Castiel se contentait d'attendre sa réponse, l'air grave.

**- Euh... et bien.. je...** Il toussota quelque peu, s'éclaircissant la voix et gagnant un peu plus de temps par la même occasion. **Tu...**  
><strong>- Oui?<strong>  
><strong>- Tu... Tu t'entend bien avec Marc hein?<strong> Il se mit a rire doucement, puis reprit brusquement un air sérieux les mains sur les hanches.  
>L'ange pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , ne quittant pas le chasseur des yeux.<br>**- Oui, c'est un gentil garçon, je pense qu'il a besoin de soutien et de réconfort.**  
><strong>- De réconfort oui...<strong> Répéta Dean, se raclant de nouveau la gorge.  
><strong>- Il vient de perdre sa sœur dans de terribles circonstances..<strong>  
><strong>- Oui oui.. de terribles circonstances...<strong>  
><strong>- Dean.<strong>  
>Le chasseur releva les yeux vers l'ange qu'il avait quitté du regard quelques secondes plus tôt.<br>**- Est ce que cela te dérange?**

Un lourd silence s'abattit sur les deux hommes, que Dean s'empressa de briser en s'esclaffant de manière quelque peu forcé .  
><strong>- Me déranger? moi? Mais enfin Cas... Qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête! ha ha ha!<strong> Il continua de rire nerveusement pendant un petit moment.  
><strong>- Ho...<strong> Castiel détourna les yeux, les sourcils froncés, puis son regard revint sur le chasseur, interrogatif.  
><strong>- Alors de quoi voulais tu me parler?<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien je... voulais juste... m'assurer que... tout allait bien!<strong> Il termina sa phrase laborieusement avec un sourire qui se voulait franc. Dans un mouvement amical, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange, la pressant affectueusement.

Castiel lui fit un sourire, quoi qu'un peu étonné par l'attitude de Dean, mais pris l'information comme argent comptant. Après tout il avait encore beaucoup a apprendre sur la complexité des sentiments humains, et il était dans les habitudes du chasseur de s'inquiéter pour les autres. C'était quelque chose de naturel chez lui.

**- Tout va bien, merci Dean.**

Le Winchester eu cependant un arrêt. Plongeant son regard dans les deux prunelles bleus océans qui lui faisaient face. Un ciel apaisé qui se reflétait dans des eaux calmes. Il déglutit, se sentant soudainement perdu. Comment l'ange pouvait-il être si serein? l'était-il réellement? Il se rappela soudain l'épisode de leur retour de nul-part, dans le dinner, lorsque Castiel avait lâché prise et laissé ses émotions l'envahir. Lorsque ses larmes avaient coulé et qu'il lui avait fait part de ses doutes... ou plutôt de sa conviction que l'avenir serait aussi sombre qu'une marée noire.  
>Son regard se troubla. Et lentement il releva la main vers le visage de l'ange, lui caressant doucement la joue.<br>**- Cas...**  
><strong>- J'ai confiance en toi, Dean.<strong>

Le visage du chasseur se durcit légèrement, comme s'il prenait conscience de quelque chose, et il acquiescer d'un mouvement de tête bref.  
>Puis, il se rapprocha un peu plus, glissant sa main derrière le cou de Castiel et l'embrassa doucement, comme pour lui prouver qu'il en serait digne.<p>

Pendant ce temps la, dans le salon, Marc fixait l'écran de télévision avec insistance, sans réellement voir les images qui y défilaient mécaniquement. Dean et Castiel n'étaient toujours pas revenu de la cuisine, mais peu importait, cela lui laissait un peu de temps pour réfléchir.  
>Il lui semblait que quelque chose lui échappait. Qu'entre le Winchester et l'ange, quelque chose se profilait.<br>Il soupira imperceptiblement, se tordant légèrement les doigts sans même s'en rendre compte.  
>C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, quelque chose qui poussait Castiel a le suivre partout et a lui obéir au doigt et a l'œil.<br>Était il ensemble?  
>Non, c'était impossible. Il était évident que Dean n'était pas ce genre d'homme la.<br>Non, décidément, il n'avait rien d'un gay.  
>Mais alors qu'y avait il entre eux?<br>Le blond se fit le serment de le découvrir au plus vite, et s'il le fallait, il détruirait ces liens, quel-qu'en était leur nature.

Noël pointait le bout de son nez, et pour se rapprocher de l'ange déchu, il avait dans l'idée de lui faire une belle surprise.  
>Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses yeux brillant dans la pénombre ambiante.<p>

Aschmédai quand a lui avait l'esprit tout a fait ailleurs, le visage peint d'une expression peu habituelle chez lui. Un mélange de colère et de tristesse, perdu dans ses pensées, tiraillé par l'idée de trahir Bobby et celle de retrouver la totalité de ses pouvoirs.  
>La liberté aurait sans doute un gout amère.<p> 


	30. Rivalité

Salut a tout le monde! Voila le 30 ème chapitre! Merci a HortenseCortes et a Audrey pour leur super reviou! J'espère que la suite de l'histoire vous plaira!

Je ferais en sorte qu'il y ai plein de rebondissements huhu!

Bonne lecture a tout le monde!  
>Bizoux<p>

* * *

><p>La lueur pale du matin filtrait déjà a travers les volets fermés de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le salon. Marc se réveillait doucement, sentant la chaleur des quelques rayons de soleil qui avaient réussi a l'atteindre, caressant sa peau.<br>Il ouvrit lentement les yeux, le regard encore embué par le sommeille, et dans un mouvement leste, s'étira de tout son long, faisant claquer ses articulations.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes de total inactivité , il se redressa, se passant une main sur le visage encore fatigué .<p>

Il n'avait pas passé une très bonne nuit sur le canapé , et il sentait déjà ses muscles se tendre sous la pression de toutes nouvelles courbatures.

Soudain, son regard fut attiré sur sa droite et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise alors qu'ils se posaient sur Castiel, assis sur le fauteuil un peu plus loin, tournant les lourdes pages d'un vieux livre a l'épaisse couverture de cuire.  
>Il ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le blond qui ne pu s'empêcher de fixer l'ange silencieusement.<p>

Castiel était décidément très beau. Ses traits étaient fin, apaisés , et ses cheveux noirs de jais faisaient ressortir la clarté de ses yeux si bleu, concentré sur sa lecture.  
>Marc soupira, son regard glissant sur les lèvres entrouvertes de l'ange, ce qui attira enfin son attention.<p>

**- Ho tu es réveillé ?** Fit Castiel, quittant le livre des yeux et les fixant dans ceux du chasseur. **Tu as bien dormis?**  
>La voix de l'ange était profonde, douce, et sonnait presque a la façon d'une berceuse aux oreilles du blond.<br>**- Euh... Ça aurait pu être mieux.** Ne put il s'empêcher de répondre, se massant la nuque d'un geste las.

Le brun ferma le livre dans un claquement sec, lui signifiant désormais toute son attention.  
><strong>- Je peux peut être t'aider!<strong> Fit il tout en se levant, laissant l'ouvrage sur le fauteuil nouvellement libre. Il se dirigea vers le chasseur et s'assit doucement sur le rebord du canapé , un sourire doux dessiné sur les lèvres.

**- M'aider?** Répéta Marc, pour le coup très peu sur de lui. Castiel se trouvait maintenant très proche, sa cuisse plaqué contre la sienne alors qu'il était encore a demi allongé , toujours recouverts d'une fine couverture.  
><strong>- Oui. Je pourrais te faire un massage, pour t'aider a te détendre!<strong>

Une chaleur incontrôlable monta soudainement aux joues du blond, dont les yeux écarquillés ne parvenaient plus a lâcher ceux de l'ange déchu, qui eux étaient fidèle a eux même, d'un calme éternel.  
><strong>- Tu en as envie?<strong> Ajouta t-il le plus calmement du monde.

Le chasseur ne pu retenir un sursaut, déglutissant, n'étant même plus sur du thème abordé .  
>La nervosité gagnait doucement son esprit et son corps alors qu'il pouvait sentir le contact de l'ange contre sa peau, seulement séparé par deux ou trois morceaux de tissu.<br>Ses deux prunelles, couleur de l'océan semblaient être sur le point de le transpercer tellement son regard était intense.  
><strong>- Je.. euh.. oui.<strong> Sa gorge était sèche et les mots avaient finit par franchir ses lèvres presque tremblante.  
>Sur sa tempe, il pouvait sentir couler une goutte de sueur.<p>

Lentement, Castiel se rapprocha de lui, a tel point que leur visage ne se trouvèrent plus qu'a quelque centimètres l'un de l' autre, et dans un mouvement ample, il tendis une main, la posant sur le cou du chasseur, comme pour les rapprocher un peu plus.

Le contacte de sa paume contre sa nuque eu un effet fulgurant. Comme une chaleur qui l'envahit, une décharge électrique s'étendant dans tout son corps et le faisant frissonner.  
><strong>- C...Castiel.<strong>  
>A son tour, Marc tendit la main vers l'ange et lui attrapa la nuque, avec un peu plus de vigueur cette fois, et le rapprocha de lui, faisant disparaitre l'espace qui subsistait encore entre eux.<br>Il s'empara de ses lèvres si tentatrice et clairement demandeuse, les dévorant sans retenu.

Elles avaient le gout du fruit défendu, de l'interdit, de l'infranchissable. Et comme grisé par la situation, sentant Castiel répondre a ses baisers, son deuxième bras s'empara de la taille du brun, le faisant entièrement basculer en avant et le pressant avec force contre son corps.

L'ange se trouvait désormais a cheval sur le chasseur, a califourchon, l'embrassant toujours comme si sa vie en dépendait.  
>Après quelques minutes, ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, haletant, les yeux brouillés par le désir.<br>**- Castiel... Pourquoi tu..**  
>L'autre lui sourit tendrement, penchant doucement la tête sur le coté et faisant rater un battement de cœur a l'autre. Bon dieu ce qu'il pouvait être mignon lorsqu'il faisait cela.<br>**- Joyeux Noël Marc...**

Le chasseur se réveilla brusquement, se relevant et ramenant la fine couverture contre lui, le souffle court.  
>Il déglutit, reprenant doucement sa respiration et regardant autour de lui, ses yeux s'habituant a l'obscurité ambiante.<br>Un peu plus loin, Aschmédai dormait toujours, recroquevillé dans l'un des larges fauteuils du salon.  
>" la ou se trouvait Castiel... dans ce foutu rêve" pensa Marc, une vague de rage et de frustration le faisant grincer des dents.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant les yeux brusquement, le visage déformé .<br>Il se releva doucement, repoussant la couverture un peu plus loin et se laissant le temps de reprendre une respiration normal.  
>Autour de lui, tout était silencieux, seul le bruit des tic tac de l'horloge suspendu au dessus de la porte d'entrée raisonnait dans la pièce.<p>

Au bout de quelques longues minutes, il se rallongea, perdu dans ses pensées.  
>Quel rêve étrange...<br>Il tourna doucement la tête, avisant le visage de Castiel a demi enfoui sous la lourde couverture.  
>Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'il tendait une main, lui caressant distraitement les cheveux.<p>

Il était désormais devenu une habitude pour eux de dormir ensemble, et le chasseur s'en félicitait silencieusement. Dormir prés de l'ange avait quelque chose de terriblement agréable, de réparateur. une nuit de sommeille a ses cotés était a peu près l'équivalent d'une bonne semaine de vacance, du moins, c'est ce qui lui semblait.  
>Lentement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers des sujets moins heureux, alors qu'il continuait de jouer distraitement avec les mèches désordonnées.<br>Il repensa alors a Anna et a sa demande.  
>Il fronça les sourcils, son esprit s'assombrissant.<br>Accepterait il de laisser son corps afin de rappeler Mickael sur terre et de mettre un terme a l'apocalypse?  
>Castiel remua doucement sous la couette, se rapprochant de lui, tendant une main aveugle dans sa direction. Dean l'attrapa en chemin, la pressant avec gentillesse.<p>

L'Apocalypse... Et tout ce qu'elle représentait.  
>Avait il réelement le choix?<br>Et si cette solution était en réalité la seule qui se présentait a eux? La seule qui pouvait les mener a un avenir plus serein?  
>A cette pensée, le chasseur soupira, une étrange sensation le prenant a la poitrine.<br>Et s'il était condamné ?

Ce fut ce moment que choisis Castiel pour se rapprocher significativement du chasseur, se collant littéralement a lui, semblant ronchonner dans son sommeille.  
>Amusé , et complétement tiré de ses pensées négatives, Dean l'entoura de ses bras, contentant de toute évidence l'ange qui soupira bruyamment contre son torse.<br>La chaleur de son souffle le fit frissonner et il se replongea sous la couette douillette, se collant un peu plus a l'ange si cela était encore possible.

* * *

><p>Marc arpentait le couloir étroit de la petite maison de Bobby, se dirigeant d'un pas moyennement décidé vers la salle de bain. En passant il croisa Dean qui sortait d'une des chambres, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il le salua rapidement d'un signe de main, n'y prêtant pas plus attention que cela.<p>

Il fit quelque pas puis soudain se figea, se rappelant qu'il avait oublié de prendre des affaires de rechange. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se fouettant mentalement pour se réveiller et fit demi tour.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il était de nouveau dans le dit couloir, cette fois totalement prêt, et fit un grand sourire amical accompagné d'un heureux "bonjour" a Castiel qui sortait de sa chambre, les cheveux encore en pétard.  
>Ha qu'il était agréable de pouvoir observer l'ange de bon matin, avec son pantalon et son T shirt trop grand, cela donnait envie de se blottir et de se rendormir a ses cotés.<p>

* * *

><p>Noël approchait a grand pas, et pour l'occasion, le salon avait été légèrement décoré .<br>Pas de grandes fioritures, guirlandes et messages aimants accrochés a tout les murs, mais un honnête sapin en plastique dans un coin, orné d'une étoile et de quelques autres boules.  
>En regardant Bobby terminer de placer la dernière décoration, jurant terriblement avec les autres, Aschmédai grimaça de dégout.<p>

**- Noël.. Non mais qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre!** Maugréa t-il en désignant le sapin artificiel d'un doigt inquisiteur. **Qu'est ce que c'est que cette coutume débile... Bientôt vous allez me dire qu'il va falloir se faire des cadeaux...**  
><strong>- Il va falloir se faire des cadeaux.<strong> Fit Bobby avec un sourire sadique, et la réaction du démon ne se fit pas attendre, mimant l'acte de vomir.

**- Noël est une très jolie fête.** Commença Castiel, admirant les décorations avec un air songeur.** Elle est l'occasion des retrouvailles, du rapprochement et du partage entre les gens!**  
><strong>- Le sapin c'est un truc de païens, tu devrais pas cautionner.<strong> Trancha le métisse.  
><strong>- C'était l'avis d'Uriel mais... Je ne le partage pas.<strong>  
><strong>- En tout cas vous pouvez tous aller vous faire foutre si vous attendez un présent de ma part, bande de dégénérés !<strong>  
><strong>- En même temps vu les gouts douteux des démons, je trouve ça plutôt rassurant que tu ne prenne pas part a la fête...<strong> Fit Marc un peu plus loin, croisant ses gros bras devant son torse, un sourire narquois dessiné sur le visage.

Dean ne put s'empêcher d'acquiescer, s'imaginant déjà ouvrir un paquet cadeau dégoulinant de sang et y trouver un magnifique bracelet de métacarpes tout frais.  
>Il frissonna, chassant cette idée morbide de sa tête.<p>

**- Vous ne faite jamais la fête en enfer?** demanda Bobby sans vraiment de curiosité . Mais Aschmédai lui répondit tout de même.  
><strong>- Chez nous c'est la teuf tout les jours! D'ailleurs, n'hésitez pas a passer un de ces quatre!<strong> Et il ponctua sa phrase d'un clin d'œil aguicheur.

* * *

><p>Le reste de la mâtiné se passa sans embrouille et dans un calme relatif. Chacun se trouva une occupation, ayant pour la plupart quelque chose a régler.<p>

Dean s'était lancé dans un inventaire de toute ses armes, et avait décidé de les décrasser une par une, histoire que ça ai un peu plus la classe.  
>Marc était partit en ville, bien décidé a trouver une surprise digne de ce nom a Castiel et qui sait, réussir a le mettre une bonne fois pour toute dans son lit.<br>Bobby s'était mis a surfer sur internet, tranquillement calé face a l'ordinateur, très occupé a se créer une page facebook afin de pouvoir rejoindre le groupe "chasseur un jour, chasseur toujours"  
>Castiel s'était installé près d'une des fenêtres et regardait les nuages passer, plongé dans une semi prière a Dieu.<p>

Aschmédai quand a lui tournait en rond, se promenant dans la maison, cherchant quelque chose a faire, quelque chose d'amusant de préférence, et qui pourrait faire chier les autres, encore mieux.  
>Les coups de pression que lui avait infligé Baal l'avait rendu d'humeur nerveuse, et a chaque intervention des autres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jurer et de cracher. Il fallait absolument qu'il profite de ce moment de calme pour passer ses nerfs, et peu importait sur qui ça allait tomber.<p>

Il se figea soudain, entendant la sonnerie d'un des téléphones fixes de la maison. Ni une, ni deux, il se précipita sur lui, ne laissant pas le temps aux autres de réagir.  
>Bobby, toujours devant son écran tourna la tête et tendis l'oreille, mais ne ré-entendant pas de sonnerie, supposa qu'il avait du rêver.<p>

Le démon tenait le combiné collé a son oreille, les yeux rivés sur la petite étiquette collée juste au dessus de l'appareil: "Hellene's bar"

**- Allo? Bobby? C'est vous?**  
><strong>- Ouais c'est moi.<strong> Répondit le démon avec un sourire mauvais.  
><strong>- ... Aschmédai? C'est toi?<strong> Fit la voix a l'autre bout du fil. C'était une voix masculine que le métisse avait déjà entendu auparavant, il reconnu son détenteur rapidement.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu veux J?<strong>  
><strong>- .. Je.. hum..<strong> Il hésita. **Passes moi Bobby s'il te plait.**

Aschmédai pencha la tête sur le coté, ses yeux se plissant.  
><strong>- Je suis sa nouvelle secrétaire, je croise les jambes comme personne, alors laisse moi ton message, je lui transmettrait!<strong>  
>Un silence lui répondit, de toute évidence pas près a lui délivrer son message.<br>**- Ce n'est pas grave, je rappellerais!** Fit t il finalement, et il raccrocha aussi sec.

Le démon raccrocha le combiné a son tour, restant un instant immobile, le visage fermé . Puis, brutalement, il se mit a courir dans toute la maison, soulevant des tas de papiers, jetant un œil sur chacune des tables et étagères, fouillant dans les poches de manteaux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il trouva ce qu'il cherchait: le portable de Bobby.

A peine l'écran s'allumait dans la main du métisse, un sourire triomphal fiché sur le visage, qu'il répondit.  
><strong>- C'est encore moi connard!<strong>  
><strong>- .. Aschmédai laisse moi parler a Bobby s'il te plait.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu veux lui dire quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est ... Cela ne te regarde pas, c'est entre lui et moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Me prend pas pour un abrutis, coco, tu veux baver sur mon compte c'est ça?<strong>  
><strong>- M.. mais non.. je..<strong>

Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Aschmédai lui avait déjà raccroché au nez, éteignant le portable et le jetant derrière un meuble.  
>Il revint a la salle des téléphones et prit soin de décrocher le combiné qui les reliait au bar d'hellène, histoire d'être sur qu'il ne puisse pas rappeler.<p>

Le démon ne savait pas quelle information J voulait rapporter a Bobby, mais une chose était sur, cela le concernait, et cela n'avait rien de positif. Sinon pourquoi n'avait-il pas voulu lui dire de quoi il en retournait?

Fier de lui, il tourna le dos a la pièce et se redirigea vers le salon, plus du tout inquiet par la question qu'il avait su régler a sa façon.

* * *

><p>Marc venait de terminer d'emballer son cadeau, terriblement fier de sa trouvaille. Il lui tardait de pouvoir l'offrir a l'ange et de voir sa réaction. cette fois c'était sur, il le ferais craquer.<br>Le chasseur était déterminé , Castiel céderait a ses avances. Il ne savait pas encore exactement quand, ni comment cela se passerait, mais pour lui, il était clair qu'il allait falloir accélérer les choses. Ses hormones lui jouaient de plus en plus souvent des tours, et cela le perturbait quelque peu. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre le contrôle de cette façon, et il allait devoir y remédier le plus rapidement possible.

Quelle meilleur façon que de rétablir ce genre de chose que de mettre un ange dans son lit?  
>Inconsciemment, et perdu dans ses pensées, Marc se mordit la lèvre inférieur et il sursauta presque lorsque Dean entra comme une tornade dans le salon.<p>

En le voyant, le Winchester stoppa net, avisant le cadeau qu'il tenait, puis ses yeux se levèrent ensuite vers le visage quelque peu rougi du blond, suspicieux.

**- C'est pour qui?** Demanda-t-il, sans se formaliser de ce qui le regardait ou pas.  
>L'autre hésita un instant, reprenant de la contenance et faisant rapidement disparaitre la roseur qui teintait ses joues, bien qu'il n'en ai pas été conscient. En quelques secondes il décida qu'il n'avait rien a cacher a Dean, et que quelque part, s'il testait quelque peu le terrain, cela n'aurait pas été plus mal.<br>**- Pour Castiel.** Son ton était froid, calculé .  
>-<strong> Ha oui...<strong> Il renifla, l'air dédaigneux, regardant le paquet comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose horrible et répugnante.** Et c'est quoi?**  
><strong>- Haha! Il te le montrera s'il en a envie!<strong>

Un silence lourd tomba sur les deux hommes alors que Dean avait fixé son regard dans celui du blond.  
><strong>- Cas' n'a aucun secret pour moi.<strong> Fit -il, sans détour. Son ton était clairement défiant et Marc lui répondit d'un sourire sur de lui, le fixant toujours. Si un regard avait pu tuer, les deux chasseurs se seraient certainement désintégré mutuellement sur place en cet instant.

**- Il y a un début a tout!**

La phrase du grand blond ne tomba pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd, et Dean fulminait intérieurement, luttant de toute ses forces pour que cela ne se remarque pas.  
>Il serra les poings et ses yeux se plissèrent de rage. L'autre était clairement en train de le défier. A quel jeu jouait t-il? Que voulait il? avait il des vus sur Castiel?<br>Le Winchester aurait voulu pouvoir lui poser directement la question, mais quelque part, il en était conscient, tout cela apparaissait comme une évidence.  
>Les câlins multiples, les mains baladeuses, les sorties a risque... Et maintenant le cadeau! C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Tout était limpide.<p>

Il ne le laisserait pas faire, ha ça, non.  
>Castiel lui appartenait, et il était hors de question qu'un autre homme pose ses sales pattes sur lui, d'autant plus s'il s'agissait de Marc.<p>

Dean rangea cette dernière pensée dans un coin de sa tête, se demandant si au fond cela aurait changé quelque chose que ce sois lui ou un autre, mais ce n'était pas la question.

Marc était de toute évidence en pleine traque, mais ce n'était pas un monstre qu'il chassait, c'était son ange.

En face de lui, la réflexion du blond avait elle aussi fait son bonhomme de chemin. Il n'avait pas voulu se l'admettre, mais Dean était en réalité un rival, et certainement un rival de taille.  
>Les choses commençaient a prendre une tournure plus qu'intéressante et elles ne seraient sans doute pas aussi simple qu'il l'aurait cru au premier abord.<p>

Avant de pouvoir s'emparer du trésor, il allait apparemment devoir combattre le dragon qui le protégeait.  
>Cela tombait bien, Marc se sentait tout a fait une âme de chevalier, et l'idée de secourir une si charmante princesse ne lui était absolument pas désagréable.<p>

En une fraction de seconde, l'image d'un Castiel l'implorant de le sauver des griffes d'un horrible monstre lui apparu. Et pour enjoliver le tableau, l'ange portait une très jolie robe rose bonbon.

Il secoua la tête, effaçant cet étrange apparition de son esprit.

C'était maintenant que les choses sérieuses commençaient.


	31. L'hydre de la culpabilité

Bonjour tout le monde!

Voila ENFIN le chapitre 31! Pfiou! Pardon j'étais très occupé ces derniers temps!  
>Merci a Audrey et Chanlight pour leur SUPAIR REVIOU!<p>

Pour info, non je n'ai pas de bêta lectrice! snif! Et je ne suis pas très bonne en orthographe! Mais je fais tout les efforts du monde pour qu'il y ai le moins de phôtte possible!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Aschmédai tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage, le regard inquiet, ses mains bandées fourrées dans les poches de son baggy.<br>Il s'arrêta un instant, jetant un œil vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, perdu dans ses pensées.

**- Je viendrais te chercher ce soir, 23 heure.**

Le démon sursauta littéralement, se retournant rapidement et se retrouvant face a Baal, sans réel surprise.

**- Ce soir Aschmédai. j'en ai assez d'attendre.**  
><strong>- J'ai pas encore pris ma décision.<strong> Rétorqua le métisse, faisant de son mieux pour garder son calme. Mais l'angoisse qui transparaissait dans sa voix ne manqua pas au grand brun qui pencha doucement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

**- Que se passe t-il Aschmédai? T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette!**  
><strong>- Va te faire voir!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu n'as pas confiance en ton maitre?<strong>

L'autre ne répondit pas, se contentant de se mordre la lèvre inférieur nerveusement et de détourner le regard.

**- Sais tu ce qu'il arrive au chien lorsque son maitre n'est pas capable de se défendre tout seul?**  
>Les yeux violacés du métisse se vissèrent dans ceux de l'homme qui lui faisait face, le défiant une fois de plus.<br>Comme pour répondre a sa propre question, Baal se passa un pouce sous la gorge, faisant mine de se la trancher.  
><strong>- Couic.. Il crève d'une crise cardiaque!<strong>  
><strong>- Ferme la...<strong> Siffla l'autre, ses yeux se plissant de rage.  
><strong>- Tu n'aurais pas du te lier a un humain, c'est une grave erreurs que tu as faite!<strong>  
><strong>- Je te jure que je t'étriperais.. Baal, je boufferais tes entrailles et les vomirais sur les reste de ton cadavre... Tu peux tous les éventrer si ça te chante connard, j'en ai strictement rien a carrer de ce que tu peux leur faire, t'aura pas ma peau! Jamais!<strong>

Un silence pesant tomba sur la petite pièce, une tension désormais palpable envahissant l'endroit.  
>Le brun déglutit, ne quittant pas le plus petit des yeux, semblant déstabilisé .<p>

Soudain, quelque chose frappa a la fenêtre et Aschmédai se retourna dans sa direction, les sourcils froncés.  
>Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour de nouveau faire face a Baal, celui ci avait disparu, le laissant une fois de plus dans l'attente.<br>Cependant, le métisse senti ses muscles raides se décontracter significativement, ses épaules s'affaissant presque violemment.

Il soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux, essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son front.  
><strong>- Putain...<strong> Souffla t-il, cherchant a remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Il se dirigea finalement vers la fenêtre et l'ouvrit en grand, appréciant la fraicheur de l'extérieur qui lui fouetta le visage, lui permettant de reprendre une respiration normal.  
>Il tendis le bras, attrapant le responsable du tapage contre la vitre et ramena sa main fermement serré vers son visage.<p>

Entre ses doigts se tordait un oiseau, un pigeon aux plumes grises et noires pour être plus précis, et a sa patte, un petit papier avait été soigneusement roulé et attaché a l'aide d'un élastique très fin.  
>Intrigué , le démon détacha le message sans délicatesse et le secoua vivement pour le déplier d'une main.<p>

_"Bobby, contacte moi au plus vite, c'est très important"_

_J_

Les yeux du démon triplèrent de volume a la lecture du message.  
><strong>- Putain mais.. ce mec est complétement barge! Merde! Il lâche jamais le morceau ou quoi?<strong>

Furieux, il froissa le petit papier dans sa main et le jeta hors de la maison d'un mouvement sec.  
><strong>- Enfoiré ...<strong> Ses yeux se reportèrent vers le petit animal, toujours prisonnier.** Alors comme ça t'es une putain de balance...**

* * *

><p>Dans le salon, le sapin trônait toujours fièrement, du moins autant qu'il le pouvait, et a ses pieds avaient été désormais placé quelques cadeaux.<br>Castiel et Marc étaient tout les deux assis a la table, s'amusant a faire des pliages avec quelques feuilles de papier de couleur que leur avait ramené Bobby.  
>Dean, dans un coin, les fixait avec une expression sombre inscrite sur le visage, son éternel bière a la main. Lorsque Aschmédai arriva a sa hauteur, il quitta cependant les deux hommes des yeux, reportant son attention sur lui.<p>

**- Ça va?** Demanda t-il en fronçant les sourcils, avisant la mine déconfite du démon.  
><strong>- Euh.. Ouais ouais...<strong> Répondit-il, s'asseyant sur une chaise près du chasseur.** Dis moi Dean...**  
>Le Winchester plissa les yeux, l'écoutant.<br>**- Qu'est ce que... Qu'est ce que ca t'as fait quand Sam est partit?**  
>Le chasseur bu une longue gorgé de bière avant de répondre, mettant de coté l'étrange comportement du démon.<br>**- Une furieuse envie de lui botter le cul.** Fit t-il en haussant les épaules.  
>Un sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Aschmédai.<br>**- Ouais.. Tu m'étonne...**

La conversation mourut a se moment la, s'arrêtant comme elle avait commencé . Dean fixa le démon une bonne minute, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui passer par la tête. Aschmédai avait une attitude étrange depuis quelques jours. Ses sautes d'humeur a répétition se faisaient de moins en moins espacées, et il semblait nerveux, aux aguets, comme dans l'attente de quelque chose.

**- Tu sais... Quand tu es tombé en Enfer, c'était vraiment la fête la bas.** Reprit le démon tout en regardant dans le vague, toujours souriant. **Putain ouais, tout le monde s'est dit.. merde! Dean Winchester! Chez nous! Qui aurait pu le prévoir! Le grand chasseur, putain d'exterminateur de démon!** Il se mit a rire alors que l'autre le regardait de travers.** Et la... Ces enfoirés d'emplumés débarquent.. et hop!** Il claqua des doigts comme pour illustrer ses pensées et soupira bruyamment.** Franchement mec... Un humain qui s'échappe de l'Enfer ça s'était encore jamais vu.**  
>Un petit silence s'installa alors que le regard du démon s'était désormais arrêté sur Castiel, un peu plus loin.<br>**- T'es un putain de héros sur qui tout le monde compte... Ça fait quoi de savoir que t'es sens sauver ce monde?**  
><strong>- J'me sens un peu comme bruce Willis.<strong>  
><strong>- En moins chauve!<strong>

Leur regard se croisèrent et ils se mirent a rire, mais ce ne fut pas tout a fait de bon cœur, car les questions d'Aschmédai avaient finit par mettre le chasseur mal a l'aise.  
>De une, il était littéralement en train de lui avouer qu'il était a peu près au courant de tout, et ce depuis le début, c'était comme s'il avait tout d'un coup décidé de tirer un trait sur sa tactique du "je sais rien, j'ai rien vu, j'étais pas la, j'dormais dans la maison des jeux depuis au moins 1000 ans"<br>De deux, malgré le fait qu'il avait très bien compris a quoi ils étaient sensé se frotter dorénavant, Lucifer entre autre, le fait d'avoir formuler ses angoisses par des mots aussi simples et sans détour lui avait mit une boule au ventre.  
>Sauver le monde et l'humanité .<p>

Et le démon avait également tapé juste sur un detail: Il était seul.  
>Sam n'avait jusqu'ici donné aucun signe de vie, et malgré toutes ses recherches, il n'avait pas réussi a le localiser. Le seul espoir vis a vis de son petit frère qu'il gardait était contenu dans la phrase qu'avait prononcé le cavalier de la guerre.<br>Elle était la seule chose a laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher.

Castiel, Bobby, Hellène et même Aschmédai, ils étaient tous des alliés, mais quelque part, Dean savait qu'il était le seul a pouvoir prendre la décision.  
>Celle d'accepter que l'archange Michael investisse son corps et combatte Lucifer afin de le renvoyer en Enfer une bonne fois pour toute. Il déglutit a cette pensée, son regard s'assombrissant. Quelque chose en lui le poussait a ne surtout pas faire confiance aux anges, a ne pas leur céder. La bataille qui se livrerait entre l'archange et le diable, sur terre, aurait sans doute des conséquences irréversibles. Il y aurait des morts, par millier.<br>Mais que se passerait-il s'il leur disait définitivement non? Ne risquerait-il pas la vie de l'humanité entière? Etait-ce réellement une bonne idée de risquer l'extinction de la race humaine dans le but d'essayer d'en protéger ne serait ce que la moitié?

**- Dean sérieusement...**  
>Le chasseur fut machinalement sortit de ses pensées torturées.<br>**- Les laisse pas te manipuler.**

Il tourna doucement la tête vers le démon qui le fixait, le visage peint d'une expression extrêmement sérieuse.

**- Quoi?** Le chasseur n'était plus très sur de quoi il était question. C'était comme si ce que venait de dire le métisse faisait écho avec ses pensées. Aschmédai savait-il aussi pour la proposition que lui avait faites les anges? non, c'était impossible, il n'en avait jusqu'ici parler a personne, même pas a Castiel.  
><strong>- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Juste un conseil... Méfie toi de ceux qui te promettent la lune!<strong>

* * *

><p>La soirée était désormais bien entamée et Aschmédai ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer l'horloge accrochée au dessus de la porte qui séparait le salon de la cuisine.<br>22H45.  
>Il déglutit, portant la bière qu'il tenait a la main a ses lèvres et la descendant d'une traite, sans lâcher l'heure des yeux.<br>Un peu plus loin, Castiel et Dean le regardait silencieusement, coupant momentanément leur conversation.  
>Le Winchester se tenait enfoncé dans le lourd fauteuil tandis que l'ange s'était calé a demi assis sur l'accoudoir, a ses cotés.<br>Le moins discrètement possible, le chasseur fit un large sourire a Marc qui accrochait deux nouvelles décorations au sapin, toute nouvellement confectionnées un peu pus tôt grâce aux feuilles de papier colorées. Celui ci le lui rendit avec un peu moins d'engouement, et se contenta d'aller s'assoir un peu plus loin.

Dean aurait juré qu'il ronchonnait et en fut tout a fait satisfait.  
><strong>- Je me demande ce qui tracasse Aschmédai.<strong> Fit Castiel de sa voix basse, son regard emprunt d'inquiétude.  
><strong>- Baah.. Il aurait peut être voulu passer Noël avec sa famille! <strong>

**- Dean, je suis très sérieux. Il n'est pas dans son état normal.**

L'ange déchu baissa doucement la tête, comme pour marquer un peu plus ses craintes, mais resta silencieux.

Un peu plus loin, le démon avait enfin lâché la petite horloge des yeux et s'était approché du sapin de Noël, un rictus moqueur dessiné sur ses lèvres. Soudain, alors qu'il avisait les nouvelles décorations, son sourire s'évanouit instantanément. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupéfaction et il sentit un étrange sentiment l'envahir.  
>Face a lui, accrochés a l'une des branches tordues et fatiguées de l'arbre, deux petites figurines de papier trônaient l'une a coté de l'autre.<br>Le démon sentit tout d'abord une chaleur au niveau de la poitrine, puis, presque tout de suite après, un froid et un vide abyssal.  
>Un petit ange, tout de blanc vêtu, avec ses petites ailes et sa stupide auréole et un petit démon, cette fois habillé de noir, pourvu de ses ailes de chauve souris et de deux petites cornes rouges sur le sommet de son crane.<br>Inconsciemment, Aschmédai se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme s'il vérifiait leur existence.

Bobby ne manqua pas se geste et eu un sourire attendrit, heureux d'avoir enfin pu voir le démon éprouver un sentiment positif.  
>Aschmédai quand a lui était resté comme pétrifié , son visage dépeignant désormais un sentiment d'horreur totale. Sa gorge était sèche et quelque chose semblait être tombé au fond de son estomac, quelque de lourd, beaucoup trop lourd.<br>Ses yeux se tournèrent une énième fois vers l'horloge et sa respiration devint subitement moins fluide. Qu'était-il en train de faire? Il avait tout simplement vendu la peau des chasseurs pour sauver la sienne, il avait pris la décision de laisser Baal venir les massacrer les uns après les autres pour éviter de se soumettre a lui.  
>Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit.<p>

Tout ça était stupide, il ne s'agissait que d'humain! Il n'avait pas a... culpabiliser?  
>Le mot tomba dans son esprit et soudain il se vida de toute pensées parasites.<br>C'était bien de cela qu'il s'agissait, de cette foutu hydre de la culpabilité ! Mais qu'est ce qu'elle faisait la? Dans son esprit!  
>Il ne pu s'empêcher de se souvenir de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour lui, comment ils lui avait fait confiance, comment Bobby s'était occupé de lui...<br>Bobby...  
>Il tourna lentement le regard vers le vieux chasseur qui ne faisait plus attention a lui.<br>Après tout cela, comment pouvait-il les laisser se faire massacrer?  
>Merde... Il secoua la tête violemment, se prenant le front dans la main, comme pour chasser une horrible migraine.<p>

**- Aschmédai est ce que ça va?**  
>Le démon reconnu sans peine la voix de Castiel qui s'approchait de lui, qui s'inquiétait pour lui et qui espérait sans doute lui venir en aide. Tout cela alors que le métisse avait l'intention de le mener lui et les autres a l'abattoir.<p>

C'est alors qu'un tambourinement se fit entendre dans la petite maison. Tous se figèrent un instant, Aschmédai certainement plus que les autres, et Bobby se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer d'où venait les coups.  
><strong>- Ca vaa ca va j'arrive!<strong> Maugréa t-il comme a son habitude avant d'ouvrir.  
><strong>- Bobby! Enfin!<strong>

Dans le salon, la gorge d'Aschmédai se serra alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix de J. Ses yeux se plissèrent de rage alors que les deux hommes entraient dans la pièce.  
><strong>- De quoi est ce que tu voulais me parler petit? Qu'est ce qui est si important? Et ou est passé mon portable?<strong>  
><strong>- Ca n'a pas d'importance!<strong> Le coupa le grand blond. **Il faut que vous sachiez quelque chose a propos de..**  
><strong>- Ferme ta gueule espèce d'enfoiré !<strong> Hurla le métisse un peu plus loin, faisant sursauter tout le monde.  
><strong>- Non Aschmédai! Il doit savoir ce qu'il en est!<strong> Le démon grinça des dents, jetant presque nevrotiquement des regard vers l'horloge.  
><strong>- Bobby!<strong> Il pris le vieux chasseur par l'épaule, se rapprochant de lui. **Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Aschmédai a fait de vous son maitre!**  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong> L'incompréhension était totale.  
><strong>- Vous êtes devenu son maitre! C'est.. Le collier, la loyauté, le fait qu'il vous ai laissé l'approcher de.. de si près! Sur le moment je ne comprenait pas mais.. Tout est clair!<strong>  
><strong>- Mais qu'est ce que ça veut dire?<strong>  
><strong>- Ça veut dire que..<strong>

**- Ça veut dire que c'est toi qui doit mourir!**

Tous se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la nouvelle voix qui venait de s'élever dans la pièce. Au milieu du salon se tenait désormais un homme très grand, presque aussi large que Marc et a la chevelure courte et noire de jais.  
><strong>- Il est l'heure!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Alors c'est toi!<strong> Le démon se mit a rire sans retenu, avisant l'homme qui lui faisait désormais face. **C'est toi le maitre d'Aschmédai! Non mais quelle blague!**  
>Le chasseur fit une grimace, n'appréciant de toute évidence pas son ton moqueur.<br>**- Sérieusement, quel inconscience...** Ajouta t-il, son visage devenant soudainement hargneux.  
><strong>- Baal.<strong>

Le grand brun se retourna vers le métisse qui venait de l'interpeller.  
><strong>- Et bien... Que le spectacle commence alors!<strong>  
><strong>- Attendez une minute!<strong> Cette fois ce fut vers Dean que les regards convergèrent. **Je suis le seul a rien biter de ce qu'il se passe ici ou quoi? Écoute mon pote, je sais pas ce que tu veux a Bobby, mais tu te trompe de mec!**  
><strong>- Non.<strong> Fit Aschmédai.** Il a raison.** Il tendit la main vers son collier, passant un doigt sur sa médaille. **J'ai bien fait de Bobby mon maitre.**

**- Aschmédai...** Castiel fit quelques pas dans sa direction. **Mais... Depuis quand?**  
>Le métisse haussa les épaules avant de répondre.<br>**- Ça n'a aucune importance.**  
><strong>- Exactement! Ce qui est fait est fait! Et vous savez quoi? Quand j'ai appris l'existence de ce.. de ce cloporte!<strong> Baal, tout en parlant avait point un doigt inquisiteur sur le vieux chasseur, un air de dégout peint sur le visage. **Ça n'a pas tellement arrangé mes affaires! Aschmédai et moi, nous avions de grands projets! Un bel avenir nous souriait! Mais il a fallut qu'il s'attache a cet humain...**  
><strong>- Et que fais tu de ton frère?<strong>  
>Le démon planta son regard sombre dans celui de l'ange déchu, menaçant.<br>**- Ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Zeboth..** Il hésita un instant. **Zeboth et moi, ce n'est plus ce que c'était. Tu peux comprendre ça je suppose, toi qui as été jeté dans le vide par tes propres frères!**

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, tout le monde restant sur ses gardes, attendant la suite des événements sans trop d'impatience.

**- Bien.** Fit finalement Baal, l'air satisfait. **Seulement voila, Aschmédai refuse de me suivre!** Il se mit a ricaner nerveusement. **Alors je vais être dans l'obligation de tous vous tuer!**  
>Dans un mouvement ample, il leva les mains au dessus de sa tête, toisant toute l'assemblée.<br>Les muscles de bandèrent, Dean attrapant son revolver tandis que Marc serrait les poings.

Castiel se précipita vers le démon alors qu'une violente bourrasque s'était élevé autour d'eux, mais ni une ni deux il se retrouva propulsé a l'autre bout de la pièce, et heurta violemment une étagère.  
>Dean tira trois fois, sans aucun résulta, et très vite rejoignit l'ange déchu qui était resté sur place, littéralement assommé par le choc.<p>

Le vent redoubla d'intensité , les papiers s'envolant dans tout les sens. Les lampes se mirent a grésiller et des gerbes électriques se déversèrent autour d'eux, menaçante.

Dans le vacarme ambiant, et alors que le démon s'était avancé vers Bobby, le pas lourd, déterminé et le regard haineux, une voix se fit entendre.

**- Baal. Laisse le.**

C'était une voix profonde et grave, rocailleuse. une voix que le vieux chasseur eu l'impression de reconnaitre, sans vraiment le faire.  
>Le grand brun se figea et se retourna lentement vers le propriétaire de cette voix. C'était Aschmédai.<p>

**- Je te suis.**

J, Bobby et Marc qui était toujours témoin de la scène écarquillèrent les yeux.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu dis?<strong> Demanda Baal, se redirigeant vers le métisse.  
><strong>- Je t'ai dis: Je te suis. C'est oui.<strong> Un sourire béat illumina le visage de Baal mais il se figea lorsque l'autre continua.

**- Mais il y a une condition.**  
><strong>- Je t'écoute.<strong>  
><strong>- Laisse les.<strong>  
>Baal pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , semblant ne pas comprendre.<br>**- Mais...**  
>Aschmédai ferma les yeux, son visage se calmant complétement et affichant désormais une quiétude totale. Lentement, il tendis une main dans la direction du brun, paume vers le haut, légèrement ouverte. Ses yeux se rouvrirent et autour d'eux, le calme revint instantanément, les papiers retombant sur le sol et les lumières se rétablissant.<p>

**- Très bien. Je ferais tout pour toi, tu le sais.**  
><strong>- Je le sais.<strong>

Dean, un peu plus loin se releva difficilement, soutenant Castiel qui peinait a tenir sur ses jambes.  
><strong>- Aschmédai...<strong> J fit un pas dans leur direction, mais s'arrêta aussi sec, sentant comme une pression le prendre aux tripes

Le démon aux yeux violet posa un instant son regard sur lui, puis le fit glisser sur chacune des personnes présentes, terminant sur Bobby.  
>Il détacha d'un geste las son collier de cuire et se dirigea vers lui, le déposant dans sa main. le vieux chasseur ne pu s'empêcher de le fixer, quelque peu décontenancé par le calme apparent du métisse.<br>**- Tu..**  
><strong>- Ferme la espèce d'enflure.<strong> Susurra Aschmédai, si bas que Bobby fut le seul a pouvoir l'entendre.** Tu l'emportera pas au Paradis.** Il ponctua sa phrase par un clin d'oeil furtif et se retourna pour se rediriger vers l'autre démon qui semblait l'attendre un peu plus loin.

Celui ci l'entoura de ses bras épais, passant ses grandes mains autour du cou trop fin du métisse. en un instant, celui ci fut recouvert du tout nouveau collier de chair, celui promis quelques jours plus tôt.  
>Les yeux violets glissèrent un instant sur Marc dont la respiration était devenu saccadé .<p>

**- Il est temps que je te libère de tes chaines.** Fit Baal avec un sourire se voulant rassurant.  
><strong>- Non!<strong> Hurla Marc, mais en un mouvement de main, les deux lourdes créoles d'or cédèrent et tombèrent sur le sol dans un clinquement glacial.  
>Le bandeau glissa sur le front et rejoignit les bijoux dans un bruissement gracile.<p>

Aschmédai se rapprocha, se collant au torse large de son désormais nouveau maitre, le laissant lui caresser les cheveux avec délicatesse. Il se retourna légèrement, fixant son regard sur les chasseurs.  
>Bobby et Dean s'avancèrent soudainement, mais tombèrent tout aussi vite sur leur genoux, crachant une gerbe de sang sur le sol.<br>Le Winchester toussa et releva la tête, ne sachant maintenant plus a qui il devait cette attaque.

**- On se reverra!**

Et en un claquement de doigts, les deux démon avaient disparu.

A l'extérieur, la neige se mit doucement a tomber, paisible, silencieuse.

* * *

><p>Et voila! Fin du chapitre! Pour les fans d'Aschmédai, pas de panique! Il reviendra!<p>

Chanson lié au chapitre:

_L'hydre de la culpabilité - Cyrill Zakof_

Ecoutable sur youtube!

A bientôt!


	32. Dragon

Bonjour tout le monde! Voila un nouveau chapitre pour Frontière! Merci a Audrey pour sa reviou, j'espère que la suite te plaira hihi! Ne sois pas trop dur avec moi pour ce chapitre! (tu m'avais promis une grosse critique houuuu j'ai peur T_T)

A bientôt et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Le silence dominait la pièce depuis maintenant plus d'un quart d'heure et tous étaient resté médusé par la disparition des deux démons.<br>Désemparé , Bobby jeta un regard a Dean qui n'en menait pas large non plus.

Le vieux chasseur soupira, puis quelque chose sembla attirer son attention.  
>Sous le sapin, un paquet cadeau supplémentaire avait été déposé . Il aurait mis sa main a coupé qu'il n'était pas la avant la volatilisation d'Aschmédai.<br>**- C'est de la part de qui ça?** Demanda t-il après s'être rapproché de l'arbre défraichis et en désignant le paquet, emballé négligemment dans un papier journal et ficelé a l'aide d'une corde usée.

Les autres ne répondirent rien, se dévisageant mutuellement pour finalement interroger Bobby du regard, l'invitant silencieusement a l'ouvrir.  
>Celui ci s'exécuta, déchirant lentement le papier, laissant tomber la ficelle sur le sol. Une fois ouvert, le visage du vieil homme se déforma en une grimace éloquente.<br>Le reste de l'assemblée écarquilla les yeux, plus ou moins curieux de savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Bobby jeta le paquet au milieu de la pièce, réalisant leur souhait.  
>Dans la petite boite en carton, un monceau de plumes collées les une aux autres par du sang coagulé avait été entassé. J se rapprocha un peu plus, la mine déconfite.<br>**- Gaston...**

* * *

><p>De petits coups hésitants résonnèrent a la porte et Castiel releva la tête alors que Marc passait la sienne dans l'entrebâillement, un sourire mal assuré sur les lèvres.<br>L'ange déchu qui était assis sur son lit l'invita a entrer et le chasseur s'exécuta, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'assit doucement auprès du brun, tenant dans ses larges mains un paquet soigneusement confectionné .

**- C'est pour toi!** Fit-il en le lui tendant. **Je sais que c'est pas forcément l'ambiance du moment mais...Joyeux Noël!**  
><strong>- Ho.<strong> Castiel le prit délicatement, le regardant avec grand intérêt. **Je te remercie Marc.**  
><strong>- Ouvre le!<strong>

Il obéit silencieusement, prenant soin de ne pas déchirer le papier, cherchant a ne surtout pas l'abimer.  
>Au bout de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles Marc ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, Castiel tenait entre ses mains une très jolies statuette nacrée représentant un ange aux longues ailes rangées dans son dos.<br>**- Elle est magnifique.**  
><strong>- Ça te plait?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui. Beaucoup.<strong> Il se tu un instant, puis reprit. **C'est une représentation de Gabriel.**  
>Les yeux de Marc s'agrandirent, se fixant sur l'objet blanc, finement taillé .<p>

**- C'est... C'était un de mes frères!** Compléta Castiel, son regard bleu clair se troublant.

Dans l'esprit de l'ange était désormais présente la mélancolie, mais dans celui de Marc, c'était une toute autre histoire. Il rayonnait de joie d'avoir réussi a l'émouvoir et a le toucher de cette façon. S'il avait pu sauter au plafond, il l'aurait fait sans retenu, mais il se devait de se contrôler et de ne pas faire exploser son excitation.  
>Il fallait garder son calme.<p>

**- Il doit beaucoup te manquer.**  
><strong>- Oui, nous étions très proche.<strong>  
><strong>- Ne t'en fait pas, tu n'es pas tout seul, nous sommes une famille!<strong>

L'ange releva lentement la tête dans sa direction, le dévisageant. Leur visage n'étaient qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et le chasseur avala sa salive.  
><strong>- Hélas Aschmédai nous a quitté , il était un frère pour moi.<strong>  
><strong>- Il nous a trahit, a préféré suivre ce démon plutôt que de se battre a nos cotés! c'était prévisible!<strong>  
>Castiel soupira, regardant la statuette dans ses mains.<p>

**- Il était un ange lui aussi, autrefois. Tout comme moi.**  
>Le grand blond s'apprêtait a lui répondre mais il fut interrompu par Dean qui entra dans la pièce comme une tornade. Celui ci se figea, lorgnant Marc de travers.<br>**- Bon, je te laisse Castiel, content que ça te plaise! Et encore joyeux Noël!** Marc ponctua sa phrase en lui tapotant le genou, laissant un instant sa main s'attarder. L'ange lui répondit d'un sourire et le regarda quitter la chambre, passant près de Dean en le saluant amicalement.

Une fois le blond partit, le Winchester referma la porte derrière lui avant de se retourner vers le brun.  
><strong>- Un cadeau de Noël?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui, il s'agit de l'archange Gabriel!<strong> Tout en parlant, Castiel s'était levé et avait déposé la statuette sur une étagère qui longeait le mur. Dean resta un instant immobile, se mordant la lèvre inférieur. Lui, n'avait rien a lui offrir ... Mais ce n'était que partie remise.

**- Et vous parliez de quoi?**  
><strong>- Aschmédai.<strong> le ton de l'ange s'était perceptiblement assombris.  
><strong>- Ce petit enfoiré ...<strong>  
><strong>- Dean!<strong>  
><strong>- Il a bouffé le pigeon de compagnie de J et nous a laissé sa carcasse comme surprise!<strong>  
>L'ange soupira, semblant ne pas savoir quoi répondre, il le fit tout de même.<br>**- Cela venait certainement d'une bonne intention...**  
><strong>- Et sa trahison aussi?<strong>

Castiel se retourna vers le chasseur, captant le ton de reproche qu'il avait adopté .  
><strong>- Il nous a protégé de Baal.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais oui bien sur, c'est pour ça qu'il nous a menti tout ce temps?<strong>  
><strong>- Oui. Ça ne fait aucun doute.<strong>

Le chasseur fut pris de court par la réponse sèche de l'ange déchu.

**- En tout cas, quelque chose me dit qu'on le reverra pas de si tôt.**

* * *

><p>Bobby jeta le journal sur la table de la salle a manger autour de laquelle Dean, Marc et Castiel s'étaient rassemblé . Cela faisait maintenant trois jours qu'Aschmédai avait disparu, et il était temps pour eux de reprendre de l'activité .<p>

**- On a une affaire.** Fit-il tout en avalant une gorgé de café . **Trois filles disparues et une agressée dans la même ville, en l'espace d'une semaine.**  
><strong>- Un signe particulier?<strong>  
><strong>- Toute des vierges.<strong>  
>Dean attrapa le papier, parcourant rapidement le petit article concerné . Bien sur, le dernier detail n'était mentionné nul-part, mais le chasseur qui avait indiqué l'affaire a Bobby avait certainement déjà vaguement mené sa petite enquête.<p>

**- On y va!** Il se leva sans plus de cérémonie, suivit de Castiel, puis de Marc. Le Winchester stoppa net a l'encadrure de la porte et se retourna vers le grand blond.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu fais?<strong>  
><strong>- Je vous suis.<strong> Répondit-il du tac o tac.  
><strong>- Désolé j'ai pas l'habitude de travailler avec des étrangers.<strong>  
><strong>- Et qu'est ce que tu me propose, que je reste ici a me tourner les pouces?<strong>

Un petit silence s'installa, rapidement coupé par Bobby qui se plaça entre eux, un sourire narquois sur le visage.  
><strong>- Tu fera une exception pour cette fois princesse, c'est pas pour rien que j'vous ai collé cette affaire dans les pattes, je veux plus voir vos tronches, j'ai besoin de vacances capice?<strong>

Les deux chasseurs acquiescèrent silencieusement et reprirent leur chemin sans moufeter.

Arrivé a hauteur de l'impala, Dean se retourna une nouvelle fois vers Marc, les mains sur les hanches.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu fais, tu monte avec nous ou tu prend ta caisse?<strong>  
>Le blond hésita un instant, lorgnant son quatre quatre un peu plus loin.<br>**- Ce sera sans doute plus discret si on se déplace dans le même véhicule. Mon quatre quatre est plus performant et on pourra se déplacer n'importe...**  
><strong>- Dans tes rêves!<strong> Le coupa le Winchester.** Je laisse pas ma chérie ici toute seule!**  
>L'autre haussa les épaules et abdiqua, ouvrant l'une des portières arrières et s'installant en même temps que les deux autres; Dean au volant et Castiel a la place du mort.<p>

Le moteur démarra, vrombissant, et les pneus dérapèrent dans la poussière de la décharge, en route pour une nouvelle affaire, sur fond de Supertramp.

* * *

><p>Dean releva le frein a main d'un mouvement sec, jetant un œil aux alentours. Ils se trouvaient juste en face de l'hôpital ou avait été transféré la jeune fille agressée la veille, une certaine Jennyfer Cheley. L'idée était d'aller lui poser quelques questions afin d'identifier rapidement la chose a laquelle ils avaient affaire.<p>

**- Bon, Marc, tu m'accompagne.** Fit le Winchester.  
><strong>- Castiel ne vient pas?<strong> Demanda l'autre a l'arrière, interloqué .  
><strong>- Non.<strong> Répondit l'ange, monotone. **Dean dit que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça.** Il y avait un certain regret dans sa voix, mais son voisin lui tapa amicalement l'épaule avec un sourire réconfortant.  
><strong>- Mais il y a un tas d'autres trucs dans lesquels tu es super doué !<strong>  
>Le brun hocha doucement la tête et les regarda sortir de la voiture, en costard cravate, dans leur panoplie d'agent du FBI.<p>

Les deux chasseurs se dirigèrent donc vers l'hôpital et passèrent rapidement l'entrée avant de se retrouver en face de l'accueil.

**- Hum Bonjour, nous sommes les agents Wood et Geller, du FBI, nous aimerions parler a mademoiselle Cheley.** Lança d'une traite Marc en sortant son faux badge avec une assurance inégalée. De toute évidence il était tout comme Dean un habitué de l'usurpation d'identités.  
>Le jeune homme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau tapa rapidement sur son ordinateur et leur indiqua le numéro de chambre sans rechigner.<p>

Ils montèrent donc a l'étage et trouvèrent rapidement l'endroit, frappant avant d'entrer.

**- Agents du FBI, Wood et Geller.** Cette fois ce fut Dean qui fut le plus rapide et il ne manqua pas de le faire remarquer a son "coéquipier" en lui lançant un regard taquin.  
><strong>- Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions sur ce qu'il s'est passé hier.<strong>  
>La jeune femme, brune, allongée dans son lit d'hôpital et couverte de pansement se mit a sangloter, visiblement encore choquée .<br>**- Ho, c'était horrible... C'était..** Elle hésita.** De toute façon vous ne me croirez pas.**

Les deux chasseurs s'échangèrent un regard de connivence.  
><strong>- Essayez toujours.<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien... Je n'ai pas vraiment vu ce qui m'a agressé...<strong>  
><strong>- Ce? Vous pensez qu'il ne s'agissait pas de quelqu'un?<strong> Demanda Dean, les sourcils froncés.  
><strong>- Sincèrement.. Non, ça j'en suis certaine. Par ce que cette chose avait... des ailes.<strong>  
><strong>- Des ailes? Comme des ailes d'oiseau?<strong>  
><strong>- Non non, plutôt de chauve souris, mais en plus grande! Ho mon Dieu mais qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive...<strong>

Les deux hommes s'excusèrent et s'éloignèrent un instant, histoire de faire le point.  
><strong>- Un démon?<strong> proposa Marc peu convaincu.  
><strong>- J'en ai jamais vu déguisé en batman!<strong>  
>Le blond se retourna, observant la jeune femme de loin, concentré , puis il se rapprocha de nouveau lorgnant sa main gauche.<p>

**- Euh.. Excusez moi mais, c'est une bague de chasteté que vous portez la?**  
><strong>- Oui, c'est une promesse que je me suis faites.<strong> Répondit-elle, quelque peu gênée .  
>Marc acquiesçât silencieusement, puis se racla la gorge sous le regard circonspect de Dean.<br>**- Dites moi Jennyfer..** Reprit le blond, prenant soudain le ton de la confidence.** Cette promesse dont vous nous parlez... Vous ne l'avez pas suivit jusqu'au bout n'est ce pas?**

Un blanc suivit la question, qui au fond n'en était pas tellement une et une vague de malaise s'installa brutalement dans la petite chambre d'hôpital.  
>Dean jeta un regard outré a son voisin mais reporta bien vite son attention sur leur témoin.<br>Celle ci fixait intensément sa bague, les yeux écarquillés , et se mit soudain a baragouiner.  
><strong>- Mais je.. bien sur que si! Enfin...<strong> Puis, plus sur d'elle, relevant les yeux vers le blond.** Craig Suart ne compte pas! C'était une erreur stupide! Il n'a jamais compté !**

* * *

><p><strong>- Donc on a une chauve souris géante qui ne s'attaque qu'aux vierges!<strong> Résuma Dean tout en se dirigeant vers l'Impala.  
><strong>- Et apparemment, on la lui fait pas! Il ne suffit pas de se faire une promesse, pour faire partie de ses victimes, il faut la tenir!<strong>

Le Winchester acquiesçât en arrivant a hauteur de la voiture, mais bien vite, son air concentré se dissipa, remplacé par celui de la surprise et de l'inquiétude.  
><strong>- Cas? Putain ou est passé Castiel?<strong>

Il fit rapidement le tour de la voiture, puis se retourna, lorgnant les alentours, les sourcils froncés et le regard clairement paniqué .  
>Il tourna la tête vers Marc lorsque celui ci lui posa une main sur son épaule pour attirer son attention dans une autre direction.<p>

Au loin, il aperçut l'ange qui marchait tranquillement vers eux, son trench-coat sur les épaules. Un instant,le souvenir de Castiel toujours en possession de sa grâce revint au Winchester, mais il secoua la tête se concentrant sur le moment présent.  
><strong>- Cas', ou est ce que t'était passé nom d'un chien?<strong>  
><strong>- Récolter quelques informations.<strong> Répondit l'autre sur son ton habituelle, c'est a dire froid, sans beaucoup de modulation dans la voix.  
>Le chasseur soupira mais laissa passer, quelque peu mal a l'aise face au regard pesant que lui adressait Marc.<p>

**- Bon...** Fit-il finalement. **Selon les dires de sa dernière victime, on aurait affaire a un batman fétichiste!**  
><strong>- Un batman?<strong> Répéta Castiel intrigué .  
><strong>- C'est un super héro qui se déguise en chauve souris!<strong> Précisa Marc avec un sourire attendrit.  
><strong>- Ho.. je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de cela.<strong>  
><strong>- Tu as une autre idée?<strong> Demanda le Winchester en roulant des yeux.  
><strong>- Oui. Un dragon.<strong>

Un silence interloqué suivit la réponse de l'ange.

**- Un.. dragon?** Répétèrent les deux chasseurs d'une même voix.  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Et... Qu'est ce qui te fait penser a Godzilla?<strong> Demanda Dean d'un air suspicieux.  
><strong>- Et bien...<strong> Commença l'ange, les sourcils haut et ne relevant pas la nouvelle référence.** Il semble s'agir d'une créature pourvue d'ailes, particulièrement portée sur la pureté et l'or.**  
><strong>- L'or?<strong>  
><strong>- J'ai mené .. une petite enquête et trois banques ont été cambriolé cette dernière semaine. Seul les bijoux et l'or on disparut, les billets sont resté intacte. Plutôt étonnant.<strong>

les deux autres acquiescèrent silencieusement.  
><strong>- Et comment on peut se débarrasser de ça?<strong>  
><strong>- Nous auront besoin d'une épée dragon.<strong>  
><strong>- Une épée dragon.. oui bien sur..<strong> Fit Dean en frottant le crane. **Comme Excalibur!**  
><strong>- Exactement!<strong> S'exclama l'ange, tout sourire.  
><strong>- Cas'... Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ou on pourrait trouver un truc pareil!<strong>  
>Les trois hommes se regardèrent, comme désarmé. Pour le coup, aucun d'entre eux n'avaient la solution. Ils allaient avoir besoin d'un petit coup de main.<p>

* * *

><p>Dean jeta son téléphone portable sur la table de chevet de la chambre qu'ils avaient loué dans un petit motel du coin.<br>Castiel et Marc le regardèrent griffonner quelque chose sur son calepin, silencieux, attendant que le chasseur daigne leur faire part des informations récoltées auprès de Bobby.

**- Alors?** Demanda le blond, visiblement trop impatient.  
><strong>- On a de la chance! Bobby connait une certaine Brenda Thomson. Elle serait en possession d'une de ces épées dragon.<strong>  
>Ils soupirèrent en apprenant la bonne nouvelle.<br>**- On aura cas se pointer chez elle demain, récupérer le truc et dégommer le monstre.** Termina Dean avant de longuement s'étirer et de bailler a s'en décrocher la mâchoire.  
>Marc hocha doucement la tête avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la porte.<br>**- Ok, demain, on aura du pain sur la planche alors...** Il hésita un instant se retournant vers l'ange déchu qui n'avait pas bougé de la ou il était. **Bonne nuit!**  
>Ils se saluèrent et Marc disparut, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui.<p>

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant silencieux puis Dean se leva et se dirigea vers le petit frigo placé entre les deux lits miteux.  
><strong>- Whaou, j'ai bien cru qu'il décollerais jamais!<strong> Fit-il en se penchant et en récupérant une bière bien fraiche.  
><strong>- Dean...<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong> Après avoir rapidement décapsulé la boisson, il en but une longue gorgé et soupira de contentement.** Sérieux, il est lourd, on a pas besoin de son aide!**  
><strong>- Sa présence n'est pas un luxe, la créature que nous nous apprêtons a combattre est très puissante.<strong>  
><strong>- Mouais...<strong>  
><strong>- Les dragons sont très anciens, et très rare, surtout de nos jours. Nous ne devons pas les sous-estimer.<strong>  
>Le chasseur haussa les épaules tout en s'asseyant aux cotés de Castiel, un sourire naïf dessiné sur le visage.<p>

Son regard se perdit un instant dans ses immenses yeux bleus, couleur de l'océan et le chasseur se demanda depuis quand il n'avait pas regardé l'ange comme il le faisait a ce moment même.  
>Gêné par son regard, Castiel détourna le sien, regardant droit devant lui et se triturant les mains nerveusement.<br>**- Cas!** S'amusa le Winchester dont le sourire s'était un peu plus agrandit.** Tu rougis la!**

Les sourcils de l'ange déchu se froncèrent et il risqua de nouveau un regard vers le chasseur pour le détourner aussi rapidement et finalement s'intéresser grandement a l'étagère a l'autre bout de la pièce.  
><strong>- Cas'...<strong> Dean posa sa bière sur le sol et se rapprocha un peu plus de l'autre. Voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas décidé a de nouveau tourner la tête vers lui, il lui attrapa doucement le menton pour le forcer a de nouveau lui faire face.  
>Ils se fixèrent silencieusement pendant quelques minutes que l'ange finit par rompre, mal a l'aise.<br>**- Qu'est ce que cela signifie?** Demanda t-il, incertain.  
><strong>- Ça peut vouloir dire que... Tu es troublé.<strong>  
><strong>- Troublé ?<strong>  
>Le chasseur hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux quittant ceux de son vis a vis pour se poser sur ses lèvres, délicieusement charnues.<br>**- Ouais.. troublé ! Ça veut peut être dire que...** Il déglutit, sentant son cœur accélérer la cadence. **Que tu es a la fois apeuré et attiré par quelque chose d'inconnu.**  
>L'ange se rapprocha un peu plus.<br>**- Mais... Est ce que c'est une mauvaise chose?**

Dean avait la net impression que son cerveau venait de griller sous l'effet du souffle chaud de Castiel qui venait de caresser sa peau. Lentement, ses mains remontèrent jusqu'au visage du brun, se posant sur ses joues nouvellement colorées et le chasseur remarqua que leur rougeur s'accentua un peu plus a son contacte.  
><strong>- Non Cas'... c'est une très bonne chose au contraire!<strong> Et il s'empara soudainement de cette bouche trop tentatrice, se frayant rapidement un passage entre ses lèvres.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, jouant l'un avec l'autre avec ardeur et passion, puis se séparèrent, les yeux embués par la chaleur ambiante.<p>

**- Dean...** Le chasseur se fit soudainement extrêmement attentif, luttant contre lui même pour enregistrer et comprendre chacun des mots qu'allait prononcer l'ange.  
><strong>- Je... Je n'ai plus peur.<strong>

Les yeux du Winchester triplèrent de volume et il sentit ses muscles se contracter. La phrase de Castiel ne laissait aucun doute quand a sa signification et doucement, Dean se pencha de nouveau sur lui, l'embrassant tendrement. Lentement, l'ange bascula en arrière, le chasseur se plaquant entièrement contre son corps, l'entourant de ses bras sans lâcher ses lèvres une seule seconde.  
>Leur baiser se fit plus passionné et les mains de Dean se firent plus entreprenante, passant sous le pull de l'ange, le relevant pour mieux caresser la peau qui s'offrait a lui.<p>

Puis, leurs bouches se séparèrent et le chasseur entreprit de dévorer le cou de l'autre avec gourmandise tandis que ses mains descendaient vers ses reins. Ses doigts explorateurs passèrent sur ses cuisses, les attrapant délicatement pour les relever afin de mieux se caler entre elles. Ils étaient si près l'un de l'autre que Dean pouvait sentir le cœur de l'ange cogner contre sa poitrine et sa respiration devenir moins régulière.

Dans un mouvement lascif, le chasseur se pressa plus fort contre lui, lui arrachant un soupire. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, ses mains se détachèrent de leur première cible pour se concentrer sur la ceinture de Castiel, la détachant maladroitement. Le chasseur tremblait, et il se maudit pour sa soudaine mal-habilité . Jamais auparavant il ne s'était senti aussi stressé avec une partenaire. Il s'y reprit donc a plusieurs fois avant d'enfin réussir a se débarrasser de cette stupide ceinture!

Une fois fait, il s'attaqua a la fermeture du jean que portait Castiel mais il n'eut pas le temps d'en venir a bout, car brutalement, les carreaux de la fenêtre de leur chambre volèrent en éclat, les aspergeant de débris de verre. Le chasseur se redressa rapidement, attrapant son revolver qui n'était jamais loin et tira a l'aveuglette en direction de l'intrus, qui ou quoi qu'il sois.


	33. Preux chevaliers

Et me voila de retour pour le chapitre 33!  
>Merci a Summer Blue, Audrey, Castfan et Egwen Al'Vere pour leurs supers revious!<br>Audrey, pour répondre a ta question, en effet il s'agit d'une représentation! Ce qui ne signifie pas qu'il s'agisse de sa véritable forme! C'est une image qui est sensée le définir! Tout comme la plupart des gens imaginent Dieu avec une barbe ou les anges avec une auréole sur la tête!  
>Comme tu l'a surement remarqué , ce sont des représentations qui reviennent souvent! Comme par exemple, St Michel est la plupart du temps représenté avec des ailes, une auréole ainsi qu'un glaive! C'est ce qui le définit sur terre!<p>

J'espère que j'ai bien répondu a ta question et que cela te satisfait!  
>Sur ce, bonne lecture et a bientôt!<p>

* * *

><p>La porte de la petite chambre d'hôtel vola presque en éclat lorsque Marc la défonça d'un violent coup d' épaule. Le bois craqua bruyamment sous la pression, le battant heurtant le mur avec fracas, mais cela n'attira même pas l'attention de Dean qui était tourné vers la fenêtre grande ouverte, arme en main, tirant vers le ciel, visant quelque chose qui avait pourtant déjà disparu.<br>**- Dean!** Hurla le blond pour couvrir le vacarme des coups de feu. Celui ci baissa enfin son arme, le visage déformé par l'inquiétude et la colère, il ne quitta cependant pas la fenêtre du regard, comme pétrifié .

**- Dean, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?** Marc s'approcha de quelques pas, gardant tout de même son propre revolver en main.

**- Putain de merde!** Fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint de l'autre chasseur. Le blond déglutit, avisant l'état dans lequel se trouvait désormais la pièce. Le sol était jonché de débris de verre qu'il sentait craquer sous ses semelles. Un morceau de la fenêtre avait été littéralement arraché , l'un de ses battants pendant tristement vers le bas. Une partie des vieux rideaux défraichis était noircie, comme brulée , et depuis son entrée fracassante, la porte n'avait guère un meilleur aspect.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit recouvert de poussière, de morceaux de bois et de verre en tout genre, il s'approcha, ramassant un large tissu beige et épais qu'il tira de sous les décombres.  
>Il épousseta rapidement le trench-coat qu'il tenait serré entre ses doigts et son regard se releva vers Dean, qui avait enfin pris la peine de lui faire face.<br>**- Ou est Castiel?**  
><strong>- C... cette chose...<strong> Souffla le Winchester, comme perdu dans ses pensées, puis son regard se fit soudain plus affirmé .** Cette saloperie a enlevé Cas!**  
><strong>- Quoi? <strong>

**- Cette putain de.. de chauve souris ou "dragon"! J'en ai rien a foutre de savoir ce que c'est vraiment! Je vais la retrouver et lui faire sa putain de fête!**  
><strong>- Dean Calme toi!<strong> S'empressa Marc qui tenait toujours le lourd manteau de l'ange dans ses mains.  
><strong>- Que je me calme?<strong> Répéta l'autre, presque menaçant.  
><strong>- Oui. Il faut réfléchir a un plan!<strong>

Le Winchester ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, mais rien ne vint. Il déglutit, cherchant a rassembler ses esprits. C'était difficile a admettre, mais le blond avait raison. S'il voulait pouvoir tirer Castiel de la, il allait devoir se calmer et réfléchir. Alors que le fil de ses pensées le ramenaient a l'ange déchu, une boule d'angoisse se forma dans son estomac. Peut être était-il déjà trop tard, peut être que Castiel était...  
>Il secoua la tête, se passant une main sur le visage.<br>Non.  
>Il avait déjà perdu son père, son frère... Il ne perdrait pas son ange, il en était hors de question, il ne baisserait pas les bras! Pas sans avoir tout tenté pour le récupérer comme il l'avait toujours fait jusqu'ici. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde son sang froid, après tout, sauver des gens faisait partit intégrante de son boulot, et jusqu'ici, il avait toujours été plutôt efficace.<br>Il prit une longue respiration avant de fixer ses yeux vert dans ceux du grand blond qui attendait manifestement qu'il se calme.

**- Ok.**

* * *

><p>Brenda Thomson.<br>C'était le nom qui était gravé sur la petite plaque d'argent qui se trouvait juste au dessus de la sonnette sur laquelle Dean venait de presser.  
>Les deux chasseurs n'avaient pas pris la peine de revêtir leur panoplie d'agent du FBI, et c'était donc en civil qu'ils s'étaient présenté devant le portail en fer forgé noir. Après tout, il s'agissait d'une connaissance de Bobby, ils n'auraient donc pas a user de mensonges pour expliquer la situation.<p>

Quelques minutes passèrent, une camera juché au dessus de leur têtes tourna dans leur direction, semblant zoomer et les détailler, puis, enfin, le portail s'ouvrit dans un grincement de ferraille désagréable.

Ils pénétrèrent donc a l'intérieur d'une grande maison aux allures luxueuses et furent accueillis par une femme d'age moyen, charmante et chaleureuse. Ses cheveux blond et lisses encadraient agréablement son visage rond et bien dessiné .

**- Ha...** Fit-elle après que les deux chasseurs se soient présenté .** Des amis de Bobby Singer vous dites...**  
><strong>- Euh.. Oui<strong> Hésita Dean, notant le changement d'humeur de leur hôte. Son ton était soudainement devenu glacial.** Enfin, c'est une connaissance!**  
>Elle se mit rire doucement.<br>**- Ho, ne vous en faites pas! Vous savez, avec Bobby...** Elle marqua une pause, un air songeur voilant son visage. **Vous lui direz d'aller se faire voir en Enfer de ma part!**

Les deux chasseurs se jetèrent un regard circonspect, ne sachant quoi dire.

**- Bon, en quoi puis je vous aider?**  
><strong>- Hum et bien, nous sommes en ce moment en pleine chasse!<strong> répondit Marc rapidement, content de changer de conversation. **Sur les traces d'un dragon.**  
><strong>- Ouais, et apparemment vous seriez en possession d'un objet qui nous permettrait de lui botter les fesses!<strong> Termina Dean avec un sourire malin.  
><strong>- je serais ravit de vous aider! De quoi s'agit-il?<strong>  
><strong>- D'une épée dragon!<strong>

Brenda se mordit la lèvre inférieur en entendant la précision et son regard se perdit un instant, inquiet.  
><strong>- Bien..<strong> Fit-elle tout de même. **Je suppose que... C'est important.**  
><strong>- Très!<strong> Ajouta le Winchester.

Après les avoir intimé de la suivre, elle les accompagna dans une grande pièce située au sous sol de la grande maison. C'était une sorte de pièce musée ou de nombreux objets mystérieux étaient entreposé , pour la plupart sous cloche de verre.  
>Dean s'attarda un instant en passant près d'un bocal rempli de formol dans lequel flottaient deux globes oculaires mais fut rapidement rappelé a l'ordre par Marc qui lui attrapa le bras, le forçant a accélérer le pas.<p>

Au bout de quelques minutes de marche, ils arrivèrent au fond du sous sol ou une seconde pièce de découpait dans un renfoncement.  
>Au milieu se tenait fièrement une épée, solidement enfoncée dans un énorme bloc de granite argenté .<br>**- La voila.** Fit Brenda, la mine légèrement déconfite, se retournant vers ses deux convives.  
><strong>- Whaou. Impressionnant..<strong> Souffla Dean en s'approchant. Il posa sa main sur la pierre froide, la caressant distraitement.** Comment on la récupère?**  
>La femme leva les yeux au ciel comme pour souligner la naïveté de la question.<br>**- Il va falloir retrousser vos manches messieurs.**

* * *

><p>Castiel ouvrit doucement les yeux, un horrible mal de tête lui transperçant les tempes de part et d'autres. Endoloris, il tenta lentement de bouger, son corps se trouvant dans une position clairement désagréable.<br>Au fur et a mesure qu'il reprenait connaissance, il se rendit compte que ses mains étaient liées au dessus de sa tête, enchainées a un mur composé de grosses pierres froides et humides.  
>Tandis que ses yeux s'habituaient lentement a l'obscurité ambiante, il pris connaissance de ce qui l'entouraient.<br>Il se trouvait dans une pièce de taille moyenne, clôturée a l'aide de gros barreaux de ferraille noire et a l'aspect datés.  
>Ses poignets étaient attachés l'un a l'autre a l'aide d'une lourde et épaisse chaine, le forçant a se tenir debout, plaqué contre le mur.<p>

Il tenta de tirer sur son attache, mais rien n'y faisait, elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. La chaine avait beau avoir l'air ancienne, elle restait néanmoins solide.  
>L'ange déglutit, se sentant soudainement paniquer. Ou était-il et comment était-il arrivé ici?<br>Il se concentra pour rassembler ses esprits, cherchant a reformer les événements les plus récents qui lui revenaient.  
>Le dragon.<br>Il avait traversé la fenêtre et...  
>Il se souvint très clairement de la pluie de verre qui s'était abattu sur lui et Dean, puis des griffes s'enfonçant dans sa peau, le soulevant dans les airs.<br>Dean.  
>L'ange tenta une seconde fois de forcer sur ses liens, cherchant a se libérer.<br>Une inquiétude s'installa doucement dans son esprit. Est ce que Dean allait bien?  
>Le dragon s'en était-il prit a lui aussi?<br>Il n'eut pas le temps de se poser la question plus longtemps, car déjà, des bruits de pas lui parvinrent aux oreilles.

* * *

><p><strong>- Kkkrrrrrrrkkhkhkhkchhhhhhhhh... Puuutaaaiiiin...<strong>

Dean se trouvait désormais sur l'énorme roche , les mains fermement vissées sur l' épée dite "dragon". Cela faisait maintenant dix bonnes minutes qu'il s'acharnait sur l'objet tant convoité sans réussir a le faire bouger d'un seul centimètre.  
>Soudain, il lâcha prise, manquant de se rétamer sur le sol mais se rattrapant in extremis sur le mur qui se trouvait derrière son dos.<br>Marc qui lorgnait la scène se mit a rire.

**- Bein alors? Pas capable de sortir une petite épée de son socle?** Se moqua t-il tout en se rapprochant de l'arme toujours soudée.  
>Dean grinça des dents. En cet instant précis il ne savait pas s'il préférait que Marc sorte l' épée du premier coup, pour qu'ils puissent enfin voler au secours de Castiel, ou si au contraire il serait mieux pour sa santé mentale qu'il n'y parvienne pas non plus, malgré sa montagne de muscles.<p>

Le chasseur fut rapidement fixé , car déjà le blond éructait après l'arme qui refusait de céder sous sa forte poigne.  
>Après quelques minutes supplémentaires d'acharnement tout aussi infructueux, les deux hommes s'avouèrent vaincu. Ce serait donc a l'aide d'explosifs qu'ils récupéreraient l' épée. Au diable le coté chevaleresque de la chose, c'est certain, cette technique avait moins de classe mais avait toute les chances d'être plus efficace.<br>Après avoir rapidement installé le matériel, ils sortirent de la petite pièce, se protégeant derrière les portes qui la séparait du reste du sous sol.

L'explosion fut en bonne partie atténuée par les lourdes portes en bois derrière lesquelles les deux chasseurs et la propriétaire inquiète s'étaient placés. Seule un épaisse fumée sombre leur parvinrent aux pieds après la sourde détonation qu'ils avaient enclenchée .

Ils se précipitèrent de nouveau vers l'épée, et Dean s'empressa de la sortir de sous les décombres rocheux, un sourire de vainqueur affiché sur le visage. Cependant, ce sourire se figea lorsqu'il lorgna l'arme qu'il tenait nouvellement en main.  
>Les yeux de Brenda triplèrent de volume et Marc jura y voir apparaitre quelques larmes de frustration.<p>

Car l' épée dragon avait été littéralement coupée en deux par les explosifs, et était maintenant dans un bien piètre état. Elle n'avait plus sa prestance d'autrefois.  
>Le Winchester, lui, cependant, décida qu'ils s'en contenterai. Elle était toujours suffisamment longue et tranchante pour venir a bout de ce monstre, et son ange avait besoin de lui.<br>Que l' épée ai été raccourcie de vingt bons centimètres ne changerait rien a son efficacité . Ce serait donc avec un couteau dragon qu'il se battrait.

* * *

><p>La nuit était paisiblement tombée sur la ville et dans une ruelle sombre, deux ombres se découpaient sur les murs des immeubles, se déplaçant silencieusement.<br>L'une d'entre elle s'accroupit et attrapa une plaque d'égout, la soulevant et provoquant un bruit de ferraille alors qu'il la laissait tomber juste a coté de l'ouverture, raclant le bitume.  
>Les deux hommes se glissèrent a l'intérieur, allumant leurs lampes torches.<p>

Dean sauta a pied joints, et une fois redressé braqua sa lampe devant lui, éclairant la galerie qui se présentait a eux.  
>Marc ne mit pas longtemps a le rejoindre et déjà, les deux chasseurs commençaient leur périple dans les sous sol de la ville.<br>Après de multiples repérages et recherches, ils avaient conclu que le repère du dragon ne pouvait être que dans les égouts du centre ville. En effet, selon Bobby, les dragons étaient des créatures friandes de grottes et autres lieux sombres et humides.  
>Quel autre endroit pouvait mieux convenir a cela?<br>De plus, toute les victimes du monstre se trouvaient dans le même périmètre. Il ne restait plus aux chasseurs qu'a passer tout les sous sol de ce même périmètre au peigne fin, et c'était ici que leurs recherches commençaient.

Une bonne demi heure passa alors que les deux hommes arpentaient les longs tuyaux, marchaient dans diverses gadoues et liquides douteux et nauséabond. Marc avait finit par prendre les devants, se plaçant en tête pendant que Dean assurait leurs arrières. Bien sur cela n'avait pas beaucoup plut au Winchester, mais il avait du faire avec car le blond ne lui avait pas tellement laissé le choix.

Marc était clairement sur les nerfs, mais Dean l'était tout autant ce qui rendait leur tandem terriblement électrique.  
>Le grand blond s'arrêta soudain et le brun lui rentra littéralement dedans, son nez s'écrasant contre son large dos trop robuste.<p>

**- Putain merde tu peux pas prévenir?** Éructât-il, hors de lui tout en se frottant le nez. Il allait poursuivre mais Marc le coupa sèchement.  
><strong>- Regarde plutôt par la!<strong>

Il lui désigna un coin de la galerie dans laquelle ils s'étaient tout les deux engagés un peu plus tôt.  
><strong>- La vache.. Ya un sacré pactole!<strong>  
>Devant leurs yeux brillait un petit tas d'or. Des lingots, des pièces et quelques bijoux qui devaient certainement avoir une grande valeur.<br>**- Castiel avaitvu juste.** Marc releva la lampe torche droit devant eux. **Les dragons aiment l'or hein? Il ne doit plus être bien loin!**

Et Marc ne s'était pas trompé , car déjà des cries de jeunes filles leur parvenaient aux oreilles. Alertés , les deux chasseurs se mirent a courir, éclaboussant les parois autour d'eux.  
>Ils arrivèrent bien vite a l'endroit d'où provenaient les gémissements, et c'est éberlués qu'ils firent face a une petite cellule ou avait été entassé six jeunes filles, clairement terrorisées.<br>En les apercevant, elles se mirent toute a se presser contre les barreaux noirs qui les entravaient, le regard implorant, tendant des mains et appelant a l'aide.  
><strong>- Sortez nous de la je vous en prie!<strong>  
><strong>- Reculez!<strong> Ordonna Marc alors qu'il sortait de son sac a dos un pied de biche. Il ne mit pas longtemps a faire céder l'énorme cadenas qui tenait la petite prison fermée .

**- Raccompagne les a la sortie! Il faut les mettre a l'abri!** Lança Dean dont les yeux avaient fait le tour en long et en large de la cellule. A son grand désarroi, il n'y avait aucune trace de Castiel ici.  
><strong>- Hors de question! Tu ne continus pas seul!<strong>  
><strong>- Nous n'avons pas le choix! Il faut les mettre en sécurité !<strong>  
><strong>- Bien!<strong> Marc avait clairement haussé le ton. **Mais pas question que tu agisses en solo sur ce coup la!**  
>Dean allait rétorqué mais le blond ne lui en laissa pas le temps.<br>**- Tu n'as pas su le protéger, tu ne saura pas le tirer de la!**

La phrase avait claquée dans l'air a la façon d'un fouet.  
>Le Winchester en resta muet, ne sachant pas quoi répondre.<p>

**- Je... Je me souviens de par ou il.. enfin ce monstre...** L'une des jeunes filles s'approcha de Marc, les yeux embués par les larmes mais le regard ferme. **Je saurai nous guider vers la sortie.** Elle jeta un œil a Dean qui gardait la tête baissé , en proie avec ses réflexions.  
>L'injection de l'autre chasseur l'avait secoué et le poids du remord pesait désormais sur ses épaules, aussi lourd qu'un sac de ciment.<br>Il pris une longue inspiration, cherchant a se calmer puis enfin releva les yeux vers son acolyte.  
><strong>- C'est mon ange gardien.<strong> Tonna t-il, ignorant clairement la jeune fille qui venait de se manifester.** C'est a moi de le ramener.**

Marc le fixa un instant, les sourcils froncés, puis intima aux survivantes de suivre celle qui avait pris la parole.  
>Une fois les deux chasseurs de nouveau en tête a tête, ils reprirent leur conversation, sur le même ton houleux.<br>**- Tu n'as pas su arrêter ce monstre!**  
><strong>- Je l'ai laissé s'enfuir une fois, crois moi cette fois ci je lui botterait le cul!<strong> Rétorqua le brun sur la défensive.  
>L'autre grogna puis finit par secouer la tête, comme lassé par leur échange.<p>

**- Nous en reparlerons, pour l'instant on a mieux a faire.** Soupira t-il, rangeant son pied de biche a l'intérieur de son sac et le replaçant sur son dos.  
>Dean acquiesçât, les poings serrés, et se retourna vers la galerie qui avait de nouveau été plongé dans un silence inquiétant, seulement entrecoupé par le bruit des gouttelettes et des ruissellements environnants.<p> 


	34. Mortel

Merci a Egwene Al'Vere et Orihara Shizu chan pour leur reviou! Et oui... Pauvre Castiel... Il en voit de toute les couleurs, je suis vraiment cruelle avec lui! Mais c'est pour la bonne cause! haha!  
>Bonne lecture a toutes et a tous!<p>

* * *

><p>Castiel tira sur ses liens, se débattant et cherchant a se libérer, mais rien n'y faisait, il était toujours solidement attaché , plaqué contre le mur froid et humide de sa petite cellule.<br>En face de lui, un homme de taille imposante le regardait en souriant. Son visage était dur, son menton pointu et ses petits yeux se fermaient a la façon des reptiles, a l'aide de deux paires de paupières différentes dont l'une était translucide et horizontale.  
>Il portait un long et lourd manteau noir qui lui donnait une allure singulière et effrayante.<br>Il s'approcha lentement, son sourire s'étirant a mesure que l'espace entre lui et sa victime s'amenuisait et dans un mouvement brusque, il plaqua sa main sur la paroi de roche, a quelques centimètres du visage de l'ange déchu, l'encadrant de son bras.  
>Il se rapprocha un peu plus a tel point que leur nez s'effleurèrent et il plongea son regard étrange dans celui de Castiel.<p>

**- Quelle trouvaille...** Susurra t-il. Sa voix avait quelque chose d'inhumain. Elle était rocailleuse et semblait provenir des profondeurs d'une caverne. **Quelle.. pureté ...** Il tendit son autre main, caressant la joue du brun, le faisant frissonner de colère et de crainte.** Je ne pouvais pas laisser une tel merveille être salit par tant d'impureté .**  
>Le monstre pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , comme attendrit par son captif.<p>

**- Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible qu'un humain puisse être aussi lumineux. Et un homme par dessus tout.** Il le contempla un instant, ses yeux passant sur son corps tout entier, de haut en bas. **D'où viens tu?**

Castiel déglutit, peu enclin a lui donner une réponse et le dragon se contenta de ricaner face a son mutisme.

**- Tu as sans doute dédié toute ta vie a Dieu, peut être que tu as grandis dans un couvent, et que tu t'es ainsi préservé du monde violent et sale des hommes...** Le monstre soupira, le fixant toujours, comme s'il cherchait a lire dans son esprit. **Mais cela reste incroyable...**  
>Il posa un doigt sur la bouche de Castiel, ne le quittant cependant pas des yeux.<p>

**- A moins que tu ne vienne... d'ailleurs.** Il pencha de nouveau la tête sur le coté , ses yeux se plissant a tel point qu'ils ne formèrent plus que deux fentes inquiétantes. Tout en parlant, son doigt glissa de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton puis passa sur sa gorge.  
>Lentement, sa main se métamorphosa, ses ongles s'allongeant jusqu'à devenir de longues griffes aiguisées. Il passa donc sa griffe le long du cou de Castiel et descendit encore, raclant au passage son pull. Il arrêta sa course au niveau de ses hanches et effleura la peau découverte de son ventre, provoquant un frisson de malêtre dans tout son corps.<br>**- Je suis arrivé juste a temps.** Souffla t-il en jouant avec l'attache déboutonnée du jean du brun. **Un peu plus et...** Il haussa les épaules.** Tu n'avais plus aucune valeur.** Il resta un instant silencieux, caressant le ventre de Castiel avec un peu plus d'affirmation. Celui ci, n'appréciant pas tellement le geste se tendis et tira une énième fois sur ses liens, faisant cliqueter ses chaines sans plus de succès. Il reprit, ne relevant pas la soudaine agitation de sa victime, continuant de jouer avec sa peau. **Les humains n'ont pas conscience de la valeur de la virginité . Ce sont des barbares! Ils s'empressent de s'en débarrasser comme s'il s'agissait d'un fardeau! Mais toi.. toi...** Les doigts monstrueux descendirent de quelques millimètres, se glissant sous le vêtement et Castiel ne sentait plus ses poignets tellement il tirait avec force dessus, cherchant a se libérer. Soudain, le dragon retira sa main de la ou elle était et se mit a rire, faisant presque sursauter le brun.  
><strong>- Ne t'affole pas mon agneau, je ne vais pas te toucher! Ce serait du gachit! Ta seule essence suffira a nos plans! Grâce a toi nous pourront même nous payer le luxe d'un festin de vierges! C'est un bonus qu'on n'aurait pu espérer!<strong>

Castiel releva la tête vers l'homme, le regard mi affolé mi interrogateur. Avait-il bien entendu? "Nous" ? Étaient-ils plusieurs? Y avait-il plusieurs dragons dans ces sous terrains? Et de quel plan parlait-il? Quelque chose lui disait qu'il n'allait pas tarder a le savoir. Malheureusement, il lui était impossible de deviner a quoi il allait servir, il existait bien trop de sors ou rituel en tout genre qui nécessitaient du sang de vierge.  
>Mais il y avait de forte chance pour qu'il termine saigné a mort.<p>

A peine avait-il pensé cela que le dragon arracha les chaines qui le maintenait prisonnier avec une facilité déconcertante. Castiel tomba sur le sol, ses jambes ne le retenant plus et le monstre l'attrapa par les poignets et le traina hors de la cellule.  
>Le brun tenta de se débattre mais la poigne du dragon était plus puissante encore que les chaines et lui donnaient l'impression d'être pris dans un étau.<br>Il le poussa dans une autre petite cavité , toujours aussi peu chaleureuse et le força a se mettre a genou sur le sol dur et froid, juste au dessus d'une bassine de plastique en piteux état, a moitié rongé par l'humidité et le temps.  
>Castiel grima a tandis que l'homme lui passait une longue machette sous la gorge, le forçant a relever la tête en l'attrapant par les cheveux de sa main libre. C'était donc ainsi que se terminerait sa vie. Castiel n'aurait pas imaginé plus glauque, égorgé au dessus d'une bassine de plastique jaunie dans un lieu insalubre.<br>Mais si tel était son destin alors...  
>Il fermât les yeux, entonnant silencieusement une dernière prière, sentant la lame froide et rugueuse entamer sa peau.<p>

C'est a ce moment la que Dean et Marc débarquèrent, arme en main, et firent feu sur la créature qui lâcha sa lame, la laissant tomber sur le sol. Dans un mouvement brusque, Castiel se précipita sur le monstre et lui assena un coup d'épaule, se servant de tout son poids. Le dragon trébucha et tomba lourdement sur le sol en rugissant, laissant a l'ange déchu le temps de se relever et de s'éloigner de lui, rejoignant les deux chasseurs.  
>Il se passa une main sur la gorge essuyant les gouttelettes de sang qui y apparaissait et déglutit. Cette fois il l'avait vraiment échappé belle.<p>

**- Tout va bien Castiel?**

Le brun releva les yeux vers le visage de Marc et lui répondit d'un hochement de tête accompagné d'un sourire. Rassuré , le blond se re concentra sur le dragon qui s'était relevé et qui se tenait désormais devant eux, l'air menaçant. Dans son dos se déplia deux grandes ailes de chauve souris qu'il fit battre dans un clair geste d'intimidation. L'air déplacé par son mouvement leur gifla le visage mais les trois hommes ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce, près a en découdre.  
>Ce fut Dean qui attaqua le premier, après avoir sortit l' épée raccourcie dragon de son sac. Il se jeta sur le monstre mais celui ci le repoussa violemment, l'envoyant valdinguer quelques mètres plus loin.<br>Marc le couvrit en ouvrant une seconde fois le feu et le dragon ne sembla pas apprécier car il se mit a gémir, se protégeant de ses grandes ailes sombres

**- Pour une fois que les armes traditionnelles fonctionnent!** S'enquit le blond, tout en rechargeant son revolver a une vitesse impressionnante.

Dean quand a lui s'était de nouveau jeté dans la bataille, épée a la main. Il manqua de peu le monstre qui l'attrapa par le cou et le repoussa une seconde fois. Le chasseur heurta l'un des murs avec fracas et l' épée lui échappa des mains tandis que le dragon se jetait sur lui, la gueule grande ouverte. Son visage s'était a moitié transformé et arborait désormais de longues dents tranchantes, prêtes a le découper en morceaux.

Castiel se précipita a son tour, se jetant sur le monstre, entourant son cou de ses bras, voulant le déséquilibrer. La créature se débattit alors que son visage terminait de se métamorphoser. Il ressemblait maintenant a une sorte de lézard a la dentition impressionnante. D'un violent battement d'ailes, il repoussa l'ange déchu qui roula sur le sol.  
><strong>- Comment pourrais tu...<strong> Le dragon fut interrompu par un violent coup de pied dans le ventre assené par le brun qui se releva précipitamment pour enchainer avec un direct du droit bien placé . Le monstre tituba un instant, et fixa son regard inhumain dans les yeux bleus trop clair de Castiel. Il semblait en état de choc.

**- Non.. Tu ne peux pas savoir te battre.. Qui es tu..? **

**- C'était un putain de guerrier du seigneur.**  
>Le dragon n'eut pas le temps de se retourner vers Dean qui venait de prononcer la réponse que déjà la moitié du glaive l'avait transpercé de part en part. Il hoqueta, lâchant un grognement sourd et tomba sur le sol, mort.<p>

Les trois hommes soufflèrent, se rapprochant les uns des autres, heureux de s'être enfin débarrassé de la créature. Néanmoins Castiel les mit en garde.  
><strong>- Je pense qu'il n'était pas seul.<strong>  
><strong>- Comment ça? D'autres dragons?<strong>  
>L'ange hocha doucement la tête a la positive sans quitter le corps inerte de la créature des yeux.<br>**- Il a parlé de vierges tenues captives!**  
><strong>- Oui, on les a liberé !<strong> Le rassura Marc avec un sourire.** Et toi? Tu vas bien? Tu n'es pas blessé ?** Tout en posant ses questions, le blond posa une de ses lourdes mains sur l'épaule du brun, en signe de réconfort.  
><strong>- Je vais bien. Merci...<strong>

Soudain et contre toute attente, Dean et Marc furent violemment propulsé en avant, littéralement jeté sur le sol.  
>Castiel eut le réflexe de se jeter sur le cadavre afin d'en retirer l' épée dragon et a peine eut il le temps de se retourner que le second monstre se précipita sur lui, s'empalant accidentellement sur la lame aiguisée bien que brisée .<br>L'ange déchu resta un instant immobile, comme choqué , puis, il repoussa la seconde créature, la laissant tomber mollement sur le sol.

* * *

><p>Après quelques heures de route, les trois hommes étaient retourné chez Bobby histoire de décompresser. Ils avaient eu droit a pas mal de sensations fortes et Dean avait suggéré aux deux autres de faire une pause pour prendre un peu de repos. Personne n'avait moufté et c'était donc avec soulagement qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvé autour d'une bière dans le salon du vieux chasseur.<br>Marc avait raconté leurs péripéties et Bobby n'avait pu s'empêcher de les traiter d'imbéciles suicidaires.

La fin de la soirée s'était terminé doucement, dans un calme et une quiétude qui avait manqué aux chasseurs.

Dean était tranquillement assis sur le lit, terminant de se brosser les dents. Il avait enfilé un large T shirt et un bermuda en guise de pyjama. Une fois sa toilette terminé il s'étira et s'écroula sur le matelas moelleux en soupirant de contentement.  
>Castiel le rejoignit un quart d'heure plus tard s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.<br>Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, immobiles, et Dean prit la décision, une fois n'est pas coutume de briser ce moment, trop calme a son gout.

**- Tu sais Cas'.. Tu m'a vraiment foutu la trouille quand... quand cet enfoiré a débarqué .**  
><strong>- Oui.<strong> La voix sombre de l'ange fit tilter le chasseur. Certe Castiel avait toujours eu une intonation très grave, mais la il y avait quelque chose de différent.** Ça m'a foutu la trouille.. a moi aussi.** Il avait répété les mêmes mots que le chasseur, un par un, d'une façon si peu naturel qu'il lui arracha un sourire. Cependant ce sourire fut rapidement remplacé par une expression d'inquiétude sur le visage du Winchester. Quelque chose n'allait pas chez l'ange et il voulait en avoir le cœur net.  
><strong>- Est ce que tout va bien Cas'?<strong>

Le brun mit trois bonnes minutes avant de répondre, baissant les yeux vers ses mains qu'il trituraient sans trop y prêter d'attention.  
><strong>- Oui je vais bien.<strong>  
><strong>- Cas'!<strong>

Dean fronçât les sourcils se redressant complétement, s'asseyant tout près de l'autre.  
><strong>- Dis moi ce qui ne va pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Je vais bi..<strong>  
><strong>- Castiel.<strong>  
>L'ange releva les yeux vers son voisin a la façon d'un enfant a qui on viendrait de faire une remontrance.<br>**- Je...** Il hésita, se tordant les doigts nerveusement. Le chasseur, avisant son tic, posa une main sur les siennes pour le calmer ce qui eu l'effet escompté . **Tout a l'heure, lorsque le dragon était sur le point de me sacrifier, j'ai pensé que c'était la fin.**  
><strong>- C'est normal que tu ai flippé ...<strong>  
><strong>- Non Dean. Je n'ai pas "flippé .<strong> Sa voix était posée et le chasseur le laissa continuer son explication.  
><strong>- Cela fait des siècles que j'existe, des millénaires, et depuis que je suis devenu un humain, mortel, c'est la première fois que j'ai frôlé la mort d'aussi près. Je pensais réelement que cette fois ce serait terminé . Que je disparaitrait. Mais...Tu es arrivé .<strong>  
><strong>- Juste a temps!<strong>  
><strong>- Oui.<strong> Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Castiel, l'illuminant enfin, provoquant un petit soulagement a Dean qui commençait sérieusement a s'inquiéter. **Et je t'en suis sincèrement reconnaissant.** Sa voix s'était quelque peu éteinte sur la fin de sa phrase.  
><strong>- Cas'... Tu m'as sauvé la vie plus d'une fois. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'a tiré de l'Enfer! <strong>

**- Oui mais... je ne veux plus que tu ai a t'occuper de moi. Je dois apprendre a faire face aux dangers avec plus d'efficacité .**

En écoutant le brun, Dean ne pu s'empêcher de pouffer de rire et l'autre tourna rapidement la tête dans sa direction, plissant les yeux, l'air inquisiteur.  
><strong>- Tu m'en crois incapable?<strong>  
><strong>- Bien sur que non Cas'!<strong> Lança le chasseur en levant les mains devant lui comme pour se protéger de tout soupçons. **Si il y en a bien un qui peux se défendre tout seul c'est toi! Mais sois plus cool avec toi même, ça fait pas si longtemps que tu as perdu tout tes pouvoirs... Et puis... Faut dire que t'as tendance a t'attirer toute sorte d'emmerdes!**  
>L'ange pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , attendant clairement des précisions.<br>**- Bein c'est vrai quoi..** Continua le chasseur, se passant une main dans les cheveux. **La plupart des démons veulent ta peau pour en savoir plus sur le Paradis, les dragons veulent ta virginité ...** Il se mit a rire doucement puis haussa les épaules. **Un vrai aimant a problèmes!**  
><strong>- Tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre!<strong>

Face a la réplique de Castiel, Dean se mit a rire de plus belle. Au fond il le savait, il n'avait pas totalement tord. La plupart des démons rêvaient d'avoir sa tête sur une pique, et pas loin derrière, les anges avaient certainement de bonnes raisons de vouloir lui botter les fesses. Il se perdit un instant dans ses pensées, repensant a tout ses ennemis.

Un instant, la question d'Anna lui revint en mémoire.  
>Servir de véhicule a Michel afin de mettre un terme a l'Apocalypse.<br>Il tourna la tête vers Castiel qui le regardait toujours, un air rêveur plaqué sur le visage.  
>Devait-il lui en parler?<br>Il hésita.  
>Certainement que l'ange déchu pourrait lui donner de bons conseils, après tout, il était le mieux placé pour lui parler de Michel, il était un de ses frères...<br>Il leva une main vers son visage, jouant distraitement avec les mèches noires de son voisin.  
>Non.<br>Il lui en parlerait plus tard. Lui même n'avait pas tellement prit le temps d'y repenser, avec tout les évènements qui s'étaient passé ces derniers temps.  
>Il songea également a la disparition de Sam, se demandant s'il devait faire une croix définitive sur son frère.<br>Le chasseur eut un pincement au cœur. Encore une fois, sa décision fut négative. Il n'enterrerait pas son Sammy si rapidement, après tout, d'après l'un des cavaliers de l'apocalypse, son petite frère était toujours vivant, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il lui ai mentit, ça n'aurait pas eu de sens.

Lentement, il attira Castiel contre lui, le serrant dans une étreinte chaleureuse.  
>Il sentit alors tout ses muscles se détendre sous sa peau et réalisa a quel point l'épisode précédent l'avait mis sur les nerfs.<br>Castiel avait beau vouloir se débrouiller tout seul, le chasseur ne le laisserait plus se mettre en danger, plus de cette façon. Il ne voulait en aucun cas le perdre, pas lui.  
>La chaleur du corps de l'ange le fit frissonner et il affermit un peu plus sa prise.<p>

Au fond de lui, Dean savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'empêcher de chasser a ses cotés et de se rendre utile dans la guerre qui s'était déclenché entre les Hommes, les anges et les démons. Après tout, c'était pour un humain qu'il avait abandonné toute sa famille. Pour lui qu'il avait renoncé a tout ses pouvoirs.  
>Comment pourrait-il alors lui demander de rester en retrait?<br>C'était impossible.  
>Il sentit le souffle tiède de Castiel dans son cou et ses poils se hérissèrent le long de sa colonne vertébrale.<p>

C'était a son tour de devenir son ange protecteur désormais. Quoi qu'il en couterait.


	35. Amour dévorant

Et voila le chapitre 35! Merci a Lihila, Egwene Al'Veere, Castfan et Stonewitheclown pour leur reviouuuu et j'espère que la suite vous plaira!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>- Écoutez Johnson, ce que vous nous avez raconté la est passionnant mais comprenez que dans la situation actuelle nous ne pouvons pas prendre en compte votre récit.<strong>

**- Exactement, ne le prenez pas mal mon cher, mais vous n'avez aucune preuves de ce que vous avancez!**

**- Le trente deuxième dans le corps d'un adolescent.. Comprenez nous Johnson, avec tout le respect que je vous dois...Aucun démonologue digne de ce nom ne diffuserait ce genre d'information.**

**- Rappelez la confrérie lorsque vous aurez des documents recevables a nous proposer!**

Les quatre hommes d'un age mure quittèrent la chambre de motel que J avait loué pour le rendez vous qu'il avait lui même organisé, le saluant avec une certain condescendance.

Le grand blond soupira juste après avoir claqué la porte derrière eux et pris place a la petite table près de la fenêtre. A l'extérieur, la nuit était déjà bien entamée et une lune ronde et rousse illuminait le ciel étoilé.

Nonchalamment, il attrapa un papier qui trainait parmi quelques bouquins et y griffonna quelques lignes avant de toute les raturer nerveusement, exaspéré. Il froissa la feuille et la jeta dans un coin de la pièce, manquant de peu la poubelle.

Cette nouvelle défaite, bien que dérisoire termina de l'achever et il s'écroula sur la table, fourrant son visage entre ses bras.

**- Bon sang J...** Murmura t-il pour lui même. **T'es pas près de t'illustrer parmi la confrérie... Si seulement...** Il se tu, restant silencieux pendant près de trois minutes puis se releva brusquement, scrutant le ciel et particulièrement l'astre qui y trônait fièrement, parfaitement rond et scintillant d'une lueur ocre.

Son regard s'y perdit un instant puis lentement, ses yeux glissèrent jusqu'à sa besace, négligemment laissé sur la chaise juste a sa gauche.

Il en sortit une sorte de tapis de cuire fin sur lequel avait été peint un pentacle agrémenté de divers signes étranges. Il le déplia complétement, l'étalant sur la table correctement, le lissant de sa main.

Il souffla comme s'il venait de réaliser un exercice sportif, les yeux écarquillés, de la sueur commençant a perler sur son front. Il se passa une main sur le visage pour l'essuyer d'un revers de manche et se redressa sur sa chaise.

**- Bon... Ce que tu vas faire la, c'est une énorme connerie mais...**

* * *

><p>L'impala cessa doucement son vrombissement, s'arrêtant près d'un hôpital de petite stature. Dean tira le frein a main d'un mouvement sec et sortit de l'habitacle suivit de Castiel et Marc.<p>

Ce dernier sortit de sa poche un morceau de papier froissé qu'il déplia avant de le lire rapidement. Il s'agissait d'un article découpé dans un journal local.

**- Deux corps retrouvé a moitié dévoré dans un appartement.** Fit-il avant de relever les yeux vers le Winchester. **C'est ici qu'ils ont stocké les cadavres.**

**- Un rougarou?** Proposa Dean tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée suivit des deux autres.

**- On va en avoir le cœur net.**

Pour l'occasion, les trois hommes s'étaient paré de leur panoplie d'agent du FBI et très vite, le personnel chargé de l'accueil les dirigea vers la morgue de l'hôpital.

**- Vous êtes sur de vouloir voir les corps? Croyez moi, c'est pas banal...** Fit le médecin légiste en charge de l'affaire tout en se dirigeant vers l'un des nombreux tiroirs réfrigérant de la pièce lugubre.

-** Ho vous savez... On a l'habitude de voir toute sorte de chose.. incroyable dans le métier!** Assura le Winchester avec un petit sourire complice.

**- Bon... Puisque c'est ce que vous voulez...** Tout en obtempérant, l'homme tira sur la poignet et fit apparaitre l'un des cadavres qui intéressait les chasseurs.

Marc et Dean ne purent s'empêcher de grimacer de dégout face aux restes qui se présentaient désormais a eux, car c'était bien plus de restes qu'il s'agissait plutôt que d'un cadavre.

Castiel quand a lui se contenta de se rapprocher un peu plus, les sourcils froncés, concentré sur le tas de viande froide restante.

**- je vous avez prévenu, c'est pas du joli...**

**- Et euh...** Dean fit de nouveau un pas vers la table, son visage se décomposant a mesure qu'il détaillait l'amas de chair devant lui. **Vous avez un diagnostique?**

Le médecin pouffa de rire.

**- Et bien.. Il semblerait bien qu'il ai été dévoré vivant.** Tout en répondant il referma le casier, provoquant un soulagement mal dissimulé chez les deux chasseurs.

**- Une bête sauvage?** Demanda Castiel sur un ton neutre, pas le moins du monde choqué par la vision qu'ils venaient tous d'avoir.

**- Non, tout porte a croire que c'est sa compagne qui a porté le premier coup de dent...**

**- Cannibalisme?** Proposa Dean non sans frissonner.

**- Anthropophagie... Ils se sont littéralement entre dévoré. Aucun des deux n'a survécu au coup de folie qui les a traversé.**

Les trois hommes se jetèrent un regard silencieusement.

* * *

><p><strong>- Alors la, je vois pas a quoi on pourrait bien avoir a faire, a par peut être des fous!<strong> Lança Dean juste avant de boire une longue gorgé de bière. Les trois hommes s'étaient finalement retrouvé dans un bar du coin, a court d'idée concernant l'affaire sur laquelle ils travaillaient.

**- Peut être un esprit vengeur qui pousserait les gens a... se manger.** Proposa Marc. Tout en terminant sa phrase, son regard se fit comme lointain alors que son visage se marquait d'une expression effrayé.

Le Winchester haussa les épaules et commanda une seconde bière.

**- J'ai peut être une idée.**

Les deux chasseurs tournèrent la tête vers Castiel qui de toute évidence n'était pas très a l'aise dans le lieu ou les deux autres l'avaient trainé. L'endroit était assez animé, de jolies serveuses en tenues légères zigzaguant autour des tables en bois massif et rondes, apportant aux clients leurs commandes avec un sourire enjôleur. En fond sonore, un petite musique d'ambiance plutôt rock, très largement recouverte par les exclamations et les éclats de rire de la clientèle.

Le bar était tenu par un homme barbu et baraqué, dont la tête était recouverte d'un bandana a l'effigie du drapeau américain. Il avait tout du biker, tatouages réalisés a l'encre verte compris.

L'attention de l'ange déchu fut un instant attiré par un groupe d'hommes qui trinquaient bruyamment un peu plus a leur gauche et Dean du l'interpeller pour qu'il précise sa pensée.

**- Et bien...** Castiel hésita, semblant réfléchir, le visage fermé.** Je ne suis pas sur mais cela ressemble peut être a...**

**- Oui?** L'encouragea le Winchester, se penchant sur la table pour mieux l'entendre.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, suspendu aux lèvres du brun, une fois n'est pas coutume.

**- Non c'est impossible.** Fit-il finalement, entrainant une déception générale.

**- Cas' si tu as une idée de ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville, il faut nous le dire!**

**- Mais oui Castiel!** Insista Marc, joignant les mots a la parole sous le regard assassin de Dean. Il posa une de ses larges mains sur l'épaule de l'ange, dans un geste de réconfort. **Allez, raconte!**

Le brun soupira, son visage se peignant d'une expression attristé.

**- Et bien... C'est peut être une erreur de Cupidon.** Il tourna la tête, évitant ainsi le regard désormais ahuri des deux autres et se tritura les mains nerveusement.

**- Cupidon?** Répéta Dean, n'étant pas sur d'avoir bien entendu.

**- Oui.** Se contenta répondre l'autre, sans pour autant se retourner vers lui.

Un silence tomba au dessus de leur table, faisant clairement contraste avec le reste du bar.

**- Cas'... t'es pas sérieux la!**

**- Dean.** Cette fois Castiel avait planté ses yeux trop bleus dans ceux de son vis a vis, le défiant presque du regard. **Est ce que j'ai l'air de plaisanter?**

**- Non..** Admit le chasseur en terminant sa bière d'une traite. Il reposa la bouteille sur la table et se passa une main dans les cheveux, comme pour remettre ses idées dans l'ordre. **Qu'est ce qu'on fait?**

Castiel soupira une seconde fois, comme déjà lassé par la situation.

**- C'est une supposition, mais s'il s'agit bien d'une erreur de sa part, alors nous devons entrer en contacte avec lui.**

Les deux chasseurs se jetèrent un regard incertain. Au vu de l'absence totale d'enthousiasme de Castiel, cela ne devait pas être de la tarte d'invoquer... ce Cupidon.

**- Et comment on procède?**

* * *

><p>Les trois hommes s'isolèrent du reste de la populace, se retrouvant dans un coin tranquille derrière l'établissement. La nuit était déjà tombé et dans le ciel, la lune brillait de mille feux, accompagné par un myriade d'étoiles.<p>

Les deux chasseurs regardèrent Castiel faire quelque pas, s'éloignant d'eux lentement, puis s'arrêter devant un point invisible. Sous leurs regards incertains, il se mit a parler, ne s'adressant clairement pas a l'un d'eux étant donné qu'il leur tournait littéralement le dos.

**- Bonjour Cupidon.** Fit-il doucement.** Hum...** Il toussota, cherchant clairement a se donner de la contenance, et Dean nota que c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait Castiel tergiverser et prendre autant de précautions avant de s'adresser a quelqu'un.

**- Est ce que tu peux...** L'ange déchu jeta un regard aux deux chasseurs qui se tendirent automatiquement et se retourna de nouveau vers le vide.

Soudain, sous leur yeux ébahit, l'atmosphère se tordit, et devant Castiel apparut un homme de forte corpulence, très grand, a peu près de la même taille que Marc.

Mais le plus étonnant, c'est qu'il était entièrement nu.

**- Dieu tout puissant, Castiel!** Fit l'homme nouvellement apparu d'une voix chevrotante. **Tu as... tu...**

**- Oui, j'ai chuté...** Termina le brun avec une pointe d'agacement.

Soudain, pour le Winchester, tout devint clair. Pourquoi Castiel était si nerveux, pourquoi il avait tant hésité a parler avec ce Cupidon. Tout simplement que de se retrouver avec un homme a poil ne l'enchantait pas des masses. Et le fait que le dit Cupidon venait de se jeter sur lui pour lui faire un "gros câlin" ne fit que le renforcer dans sa réflexion.

Castiel s'était complétement raidi et l'homme le souleva presque tellement il le serrait fort contre lui. Alors qu'il s'amusait a le broyer, il remarqua enfin la présence des deux chasseurs et lâcha soudain son ancien frère.

**- Ho ne vous inquiétez pas! C'est mon petit frère!** Lança t-il avec un clin d'œil qui se voulait rassurant. Cependant, Dean et Marc ne purent s'empêcher de frissonner tout en se jetant un regard mal a l'aise.

**- Haaa.. L'Amour... J'aurais tellement voulu m'occuper de votre cas...** Reprit-il sur un ton rêveur tout en tournant la tête vers Castiel dont les yeux avaient triplé de volume.

**- Nous ne t'avons pas appelé pour parler de ça...** Fit-il de sa voix sombre et la plus posé qu'il pu.

**- Ha bon? Pourquoi alors? Par ce que.. une petite flèche et HOP!** Lança l'angelot en souriant a Dean de toute ses dents.

**- Et hop?** Répéta le chasseur incertain.

L'autre allait lui répondre, et certainement préciser sa pensée mais Castiel le coupa court, l'interrompant brusquement.

**- Est ce que c'est toi qui est responsable de ça?**

Tout en posant sa question il avait tendu l'article découpé dans le journal qui racontait le double homicide ou suicide qui les avait amené jusqu'ici.

**- Qu..** Cupidon se figea, ses épaules s'affaissant théâtralement. **Quelle horreur, non bien sur que non! Ces deux la s'aimaient tellement! Je le sais c'est moi qui les ai mis en relation!**

L'ange déchu fourra le papier dans sa poche, son visage devenant soudainement craintif.

**- Je vous assure, j'y suis pour rien dans cette histoire!** Sa voix se fit de plus en plus chevrotante et d'un seul coup, Cupidon fondit une seconde fois sur Castiel qui fermât les yeux d'appréhension. L'homme pleurait maintenant a chaudes larmes au creux de son épaule et les deux chasseurs ne parvenaient pas a quitter l'étrange scène des yeux.

Castiel qui essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer l'autre, a l'aide de petites tapes dans le dos plus que maladroites.

L'ange déchu ne savait clairement pas comment s'y prendre pour le consoler, c'était peine perdu, il n'avait plus qu'a attendre que son frère se calme de lui même.

* * *

><p><strong>- Cupidon est innocent.<strong> Fit Castiel de sa voix toujours aussi posée et calme. Avisant le regard circonspect que lui lançait les deux chasseurs, il ajouta: **Ce n'est pas son genre de mentir.**

Dean pris l'information comme argent comptant car sur ce coup la, ils n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de faire confiance a l'ange déchu, après tout il s'agissait quand même d'un de ses frères, il le connaissait donc mieux que lui.

Mais si le chérubin était innocent, a qui ou a quoi avaient ils a faire? Il était jusqu'ici leur seule piste fiable, aucun autre suspect en vu. Le Winchester soupira, s'affalant sur le canapé confortable sur lequel lui et Castiel s'était installé tandis que Marc leur faisait face, dans un large fauteuil assorti. Le bar lounge ou ils avaient décidé de s'arrêter n'avait pas grand chose avoir avec les endroits que Dean avait l'habitude de fréquenter, mais, un peu de changement ne faisait pas de mal, a condition que cela ne devienne pas une habitude, bien sur.

**- Alors on fait quoi?** Demanda Dean sur un ton clairement lassé.

**- Des recherches.** Répondirent les deux autres d'une même voix. Surpris, ils se jetèrent un regard et Marc arborais maintenant un immense sourire qui lui dévorait la moitié du visage.

**- Des recheeerches, encore des recherches!**

Les trois hommes se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers la voix qui venait de les interrompre. Ils se retrouvèrent face a un homme de petite taille, plutôt trapu, d'age moyen et au cheveux noirs très court. Sur son visage, un sourire taquin se dessinait lentement, a mesure qu'il détaillait les deux chasseurs et l'ange déchu.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant une courte minute, a se jauger silencieusement et ce fut le nouveau venu qui entama enfin les présentations.

**- Ha, ou ai je la tête!** S'amusa t-il en tendant une main dans la direction de Dean qui se trouvait a sa droite. **Mon nom est Crowley! Enchanté!**

Le chasseur hésita un instant, puis amorça un mouvement dans sa direction, mais il fut stoppé net par Castiel qui posa une main sur son épaule, ne lâchant pas l'homme des yeux.

**- C'est un démon, Dean.**

Marc se tendis, s'apprêtant a sortir son revolver tout comme le Winchester, mais Crowley releva ses mains devant lui dans une position défensive.

**- On se caalme, on se calme les garçons! Je suis la en ami!**

**- En ami?** Répéta Dean clairement dubitatif, la main déjà posé sur la cross de son arme, prêt a en découdre.

**- Exactement, Dean Winchester! Hoo ne fais pas cette tête la voyons! Tu es une star en Enfer, ne l'oubli pas!** Il se mit a ricaner, puis reprit plus sérieusement, quoi que toujours sarcastique.** Peut être bien que j'ai la solution a votre affaire! Peut être bien que.. Je sais qui est derrière le meurtre sur lequel vous enquêtez!**

**- Tu nous a surveillé?** S'enquit l'ange déchu, clairement tendu, le visage fermé et ses yeux clairs lançant des éclairs.

**- Tout doux mon ange! Et oui, peut être bien aussi que je vous suit depuis... Mm.. disons quelques mois!**

La nouvelle fit tomber un lourd silence sur le petit groupe et Marc déglutit, se maudissant intérieurement de ne s'en être même pas rendu compte. Lui qui chassait les démons depuis tant d'années, s'être fait berner de cette manière, c'était intolérable. Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, se faisant la promesse d'être plus vigilant dorénavant. Savoir qu'un démon avait put le suivre ainsi pendant tant de temps le mettait franchement mal a l'aise, surtout depuis l'épisode de sa possession ainsi que la disparition de sa sœur.

**- Et oui! Et franchement, ça ne chôme pas de votre coté!** Il siffla d'admiration, quoi que Dean doutait franchement de sa sincérité en cet instant. **La chute de Cassy, la libération et le dressage d'Aschmedai...** Énuméra t-il, les yeux vers le plafond, comme s'il cherchait a se souvenir de tout ce qu'il avait vu. **Haaa mais le plus important c'est...** Il baissa de nouveau la tête vers les trois hommes, cette fois clairement énervé.** Le réveil de Lucifer!** Le démon ne souriait plus, ses yeux s'étant nettement assombrit en même temps que son visage se crispait.

**- Sérieusement les garçons..? Réveiller Lucifer? Est ce que vous pensiez SINCÈREMENT que c'était une bonne idée?** Son ton s'était nettement durcit, augmentant d'une octave.

Autour d'eux, les lampes grésillèrent et le patron du bar leva la tête vers le plafond, interrogateur.

Le démon se calma cependant, s'asseyant sur l'un des sièges libres, s'installant entre Dean et Marc sans se formaliser d'une quelconque invitation de leur part.

**- Mais bon... Bravo! Je ne pensais pas que vous en seriez capable! Alors... Disons que maintenant, ce serait bien de l'arrêter et de le renvoyer de sa jolie cage n'est ce pas?**

**- Pourquoi voudrais tu cela? Tu es un démon non? ça devrait t'enchanter qu'il soit de retour sur terre!** Lança Marc avec véhémence.

Crowley mit un petit instant avant de répondre, mimant encore une fois la réflexion et le blond l'insulta en pensée, n'appréciant définitivement pas sa façon de les prendre pour des abrutis.

**- Et bien non, ça ne m'enchante pas vois tu? Par ce que jusqu'ici, les démons faisaient leur boulot de démon, les chasseurs faisaient leur boulot de chasseur et tout allait très bien! Mais depuis que cet imbécile de Winchester, Dieu merci il n'est pas ici, a libéré Lucifer, maintenant on doit se coltiner les anges et leurs armes de destruction massive!**

Tout en parlant il avait désigné Castiel comme s'il s'agissait d'une erreur de la nature, comme pour donner du poids a ses dires. **Les histoires de famille, ça n'a jamais été ma tasse de thé, et Lucifer a disons tendance a en faire des caisses! Alors... Même si je ne vous ai jamais vraiment porté dans mon cœur, je vais, disons, vous donner un petit coup de pouce! En échange, vous me débarrassait de cette guerre dont je n'ai que faire!**


	36. Famine

Et voila le chapitre 36!

Merci a Stonewhiteclown, Egwene Al'Vere, Lihila et Asaliah pour leur reviou!

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! a bientôt et bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>- Famine?<strong> Répéta Dean les yeux rond comme deux billes.  
><strong>- Et oui, Famine.<strong> Minauda Crowley avec un sourire sarcastique

**- C'est un des cavaliers de l'Apocalypse.** Précisa Castiel, l'air clairement dépité . N**ous aurions du y penser avant.**  
><strong>- Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse?<strong> Fit Marc en se rapprochant un peu plus, se faisait tout a fait attentif a la conversation. **Tu veux dire, comme dans la bible?**  
>Le démon mima un frisson de dégout puis se leva, considérant qu'il avait terminé son travail d'information.<br>**- Je compte sur vous pour renvoyer Lucy dans sa cage le plus vite possible!** Lança t-il sur un ton désinvolte. **A bientôt les golden boys!** Et sur ces dernier mots, il disparut tout simplement, laissant les trois hommes dans leur réflexion.

Il allait falloir faire vite, car ils avaient déjà eu un exemple de ce qu'était capable de faire Famine. Mais comment le trouver avant que la ville entière ne s'entre dévore?  
>Dean avisa Castiel qui tendait le bras vers la petite table qui leur faisait face. Il y attrapa un petit papier blanc qu'il lu rapidement et qu'il tendit ensuite au chasseur, silencieusement sous le regard curieux de Marc.<br>Sur le papier, l'adresse d'un restaurant qui se trouvait apparemment en plein centre ville, signé Crowley. Le Démon avait pensé a tout.

* * *

><p>L'impala roulait doucement sur l'une des grandes rues principales de la ville dans laquelle ils se trouvaient depuis le matin même. En s'arrêtant a un feu rouge, Dean remarqua qu'autour d'eux, les gens n'avaient plus vraiment une attitude tout a fait normal. Il lorgna sur un banc une vieille dame qui s'empiffrait littéralement de gâteaux, un peu plus loin, trois jeunes se disputaient un sandwich déjà a moitié dévoré . Alors que la voiture continuait d'avancer, ils passèrent devant un banque qui venait d'être braqué . De toute évidence, les effets de Famine commençaient lentement a se propager dans la ville, et si jusqu'ici ils n'avaient pas été touché , cela n'était certainement plus qu'une question de temps. Tout en réfléchissant, Dean jeta un œil a sa boite a gant. Celle ci contenait toujours la première bague qu'il avait pu arracher a la guerre civile. Il se remémora la bataille qu'ils avaient du mener et sentit ses muscles se tendre sous sa peau. Il était clair que l'ennemi qu'ils s'apprêtaient a affronter ne serait pas facile a abattre.<p>

**- Quelle décadence...** Murmura l'ange, comme désespéré .

Le chasseur quitta un instant la route des yeux, restant tout de même concentré sur sa conduite et jeta un œil sur Castiel qui se tenait a ses cotés, le visage braqué sur l'extérieur.  
>Sous cet angle, l'ange semblait porter tout le malheur du monde sur les épaules.<br>**- C'est surement les effets de Famine Cas'!**

**- Bien sur.** Sa voix était sombre, comme dépité . **Mais le spectacle que ces humains nous donne n'est qu'un reflet de ce qu'ils sont a l'intérieur.**

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant un instant a ce que lui avait dit son voisin de conduite. De un, l'ange déchu avait employé le mot "humain" ce qui en un instant le reporta a l'ancien Castiel, celui qui était encore pourvu de tout ses pouvoirs.  
>Il se remémora l'être insensible qu'il avait pu être par le passé et un frisson lui parcouru l'échine. De deux, il y avait comme du désespoir dans le regard bleu du brun, et encore une fois, cela le ramena a un souvenir du passé , mais pas aussi lointain que le premier. Celui de Castiel, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'ils venaient de réapparaitre au milieu de nul-part, après le réveil de Lucifer. Ses mains se serrèrent sur le volant et ses yeux se braquèrent sur la route a l'éveil de ce mauvais souvenir.<p>

L'ange était clairement déprimé , certainement a cause de l'apparition du cavalier qui leur rappelait a quel point l'apocalypse était proche. Mais le chasseur n'en démordait pas, il empêcherait la fin du monde quoi qu'il en coute et montrerait a Castiel a quel point la vie sur terre pouvait être agréable, et en même temps, lui rendrait le sourire.  
>C'est sur ces bonnes résolutions que Dean braqua vers la gauche, s'engageant sur un énième boulevard qui les mènerait jusqu'à leur ennemis.<p>

* * *

><p>Il sentait une étrange chaleur monter doucement en lui alors que ses yeux se posaient sur la nuque du voyageur qui se trouvait juste devant lui, seulement séparé par un fauteuil en vieux cuir, qui commençait a dater. Elle était si blanche, si lisse et semblait si douce. Il aurait voulu pouvoir tendre la main pour la caresser et vérifier si c'était vraiment le cas.<br>Un instant sa tête lui tourna et il se pris le visage dans la main, se frottant les yeux avec insistance, cherchant a effacer son trouble. Ce qu'il réussi a faire pour un instant qui serait sans doute de courte durée.

Il jeta un œil au rétroviseur, croisant le regard de Dean une fraction de seconde. Les deux hommes devant lui discutaient mais Marc ne savait pas de quoi, il n'écoutait pas. Tout ce qu'il entendait, c'était son cœur battre a la chamade a l'intérieur de sa poitrine, les pulsations de son sang a travers ses veines, trop puissantes, trop brutales qui s'accéléraient a mesure que le temps passait. Ses lèvres se firent soudain sèches, comme s'il traversait le Sahara. Il porta une seconde fois la main a son visage, essuyant au passage la sueur qui perlait sur son front.

Au fond de lui, le chasseur savait ce qui lui arrivait. Il était tout simplement sous l'effet de Famine qui lui hurlait de se coller a Castiel et de l'embrasser, de le posséder, enfin. Mais son cerveau ne parvenait pas a arriver a cette conclusion, trop occupé a observer les cheveux noirs de jais, les moindres mouvements de la tête, le cou si pale... Il savourait également le son de la voix grave et suave de l'ange déchu, sans pour autant comprendre un traitre mot de ce qu'il disait.

Il secoua la tête, chassant une énième fois son trouble. Pour lui, la bataille contre le cavalier de l'Apocalypse avait déjà commencé , et les deux autres ne semblaient même pas l'avoir remarqué . Mais cela ne dérangeait en rien Marc qui au contraire faisait tout pour se contenir, pour se contrôler. Il n'avait aucune envie que les deux autres, et surtout Castiel ne s'aperçoivent de son problème.  
>A peine ses pensées se redirigeaient vers l'ange déchu qu'une nouvelle bouffé de chaleur le pris et il senti désormais tout son désir monter en lui, faisait réagir son corps sans qu'il ne puisse le contrôler d'une quelconque façon.<p>

Il se racla la gorge, cherchant a penser a autre chose. Autre chose qu'au corps brulant de Castiel contre le siens, autre chose que tout ces rêves érotiques qu'il avait pu faire depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré , autre chose qu'a ses lèvres délicieusement charnue.. Il déglutit, tournant la tête vers la vitre a sa droite, collant son front contre le verre froid qui eu l'effet d'une décharge électrique sur lui. Lentement, alors que son esprit divaguait, se focalisant sur les passants devenue pour une bonne moitié aussi fou que lui, il sentit le mal qui le tiraillait s'éloigner. Il souffla, heureux d'avoir pu faire face a cette première vague de désir, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était rien comparé a ce qui allait lui arriver. A l'extérieur, la population se laissait peu a peu gagner par la faim. La faim de nourriture, la faim d'argent, la faim de reconnaissance, la faim de sexe...

Le moteur de la voiture s'arrêta et le claquement d'une porte le fit sursauter et sortir de sa torpeur. Doucement, il prit son courage a deux mains a défaut de ne pas pouvoir prendre l'objet de ses désirs, et clancha sa propre portière, sortant de l'Impala, apprenant l'air frais et vivifiant de l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Dean sortit de l'habitacle de sa précieuse Impala, les mains sur les hanches et avisa un peu plus loin un magnifique cabriolet d'un noir vif, parfaitement lustré . Il fit une mou impressionnée et se tourna vers Castiel qui se tenait a ses cotés.<br>Lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'ange, son cœur se retourna dans sa cage thoracique. Le brun semblait en proie a une terrible mélancolie, une tristesse infinie et ses yeux bleus brillaient de plus en plus dangereusement, présageant une chute de larmes très prochainement.  
><strong>- Cas'!<strong> Interpela le chasseur, passant un bras autour de ses épaules, cherchant a le réconforter. **Ca va? qu'est ce qui ne va pas?**

Castiel soupira, levant le regard vers celui de Dean qui une fois de plus, crus qu'il allait fondre sur place tellement ses yeux étaient attendrissant.

**- Je.. Je ne sais pas Dean.** Admit-il avec un petit reniflement. Lentement il porta un main a ses yeux, les essuyant comme le ferait un enfant. Pris de panique, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, le chasseur se pencha sur lui, cherchant son regard, clairement inquiet.  
><strong>- C'est surement...<strong> Il renifla une seconde fois.** L'effet que Famine a sur moi.**  
><strong>- Quoi? Mais...<strong> Le chasseur réfléchit un instant, sans réel succès.** Toi.. Tu as faim de quoi Cas'?**  
><strong>- Je...<strong> L'ange porta une main a son cœur alors que deux grosses larmes roulaient sur ses joues en même temps que le cœur de Dean se fendait en deux. **Je ne sais pas.** Sa voix se brisa et il éclata en sanglots, mettant définitivement le chasseur hors service. Celui ci pris l'ange dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui, lui frottant le dos tout en étant conscient que ce n'était pas de cette manière la qu'il arrangerait les choses. Mais arranger quoi au fait? Castiel lui même ne semblait pas comprendre ou ce situait le problème.

Machinalement, le Winchester leva la tête vers son deuxième coéquipier, dans l'idée de lui demander de l'aide, mais en un instant, il se figea, laissant sa demande s'envoler silencieusement dans les airs. Marc se tenait un peu plus loin et fixait Castiel comme s'il s'agissait un énorme burger frite avec supplément mayonnaise.  
>Oooookay... Se dit Dean, levant les yeux vers le ciel, de toute évidence il allait devoir se passer de son aide, que ce sois pour consoler Castiel ou pour combattre Famine. En fait, sur ce coup, il était le seul encore en état de marche. Il se demanda d'ailleurs bien pourquoi rien ne se passait sur lui, mais il mit rapidement ça sur le compte de la chance.<p>

**- Euh.. Marc?** Fit-il non sans appréhension. Le grand blond sembla sortir d'une méditation intense et tourna les yeux vers Dean, clairement dans la semoule. **Cas' et moi, on va a l'intérieur ok?** Il désigna le restaurant qui se trouvait juste devant eux, espérant que le blond ait encore la capacité de comprendre ce qu'il disait.  
>La phrase mit un certain temps a percuter le cerveau de Marc, mais finit par être enregistrée , et il acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête hagard.<br>**- Voila.. bon.. euh tu surveille le coin, au cas ou y aurait des démons ou...** Le Winchester ne termina pas sa phrase, constatant que ça n'avait pas grand intérêt vu la capacité de concentration dont était capable actuellement l'autre chasseur. Elle ne devait pas dépasser celle d'une huitre en l'occurrence.

Dean ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Marc, et quelque par, il ne voulait pas vraiment le savoir. Mais une chose était sur, c'était du a l'effet de Famine. Donc, si tout était logique, lorsqu'il aurait arrêté le cavalier, il redeviendrait lui même, tout comme Castiel qui tirait toujours une tête de six pieds de long.

Le Winchester se retourna dans la direction du restaurant qui lui faisait désormais face, Castiel toujours a ses cotés quoi que de plus en plus perturbé . D'un mouvement sec, il chargea le fusil qu'il avait sortie du coffre de l'impala avec assurance, et enfin, il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers l'entrée.

Étonnamment l'endroit n'était pas gardé par les démons, ce qui rendait l'ascension a l'intérieur du territoire ennemie étrangement facile. Néanmoins, a peine avaient-ils fait quelques pas dans la battisse qu'un haut le cœur pris Dean de plein fouet, et il dut se maitriser pour ne pas vomir. Autour de lui, deux ou trois personnes s'empiffraient de gâteaux, quiches et autres plats en tout genres au milieu d'une bonne dizaines de cadavres écroulés sur les tables, le visage plongé dans leurs assiettes.  
>Le chasseur se plaqua une main sur la bouche et le nez, cherchant a fuir l'odeur pestilentielle qui envahissait les lieux.<br>Castiel fit de même, les yeux écarquillés et larmoyant en constatant l'horreur a laquelle ils faisaient face. En lorgnant la réaction de son voisin, Dean ne put s'empêcher de se rappeler la réaction de l'ange déchu face au cadavre presque entièrement dévoré , le matin même. Enfin plutôt l'absence de réaction, et il se demanda si finalement il ne le préférait pas comme ça, plus humain, mais il effaça bien vite cette pensée de son esprit, car une chose était sur, voir Castiel triste était la pire des torture pour lui.

Au fond de la salle, tranquillement assis, trônait un vieillard.  
>Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard et avancèrent dans sa direction d'un commun accord.<br>L'ancien était recroquevillé sur lui même, l'air extrêmement malade et d'une maigreur a faire pâlir. Il semblait flotter a l'intérieur de son costume noir, très classe et de grande facture.  
>Lentement, il releva la tête vers Dean et Castiel, ses petits yeux sombres s'illuminant et un sourire fendant son visage fatigué et creusé .<p>

**- Vous voila enfin...** Murmura t-il faiblement. **Dean Winchester... Et.. ho, son petit chien ailé !** Il se mit a rire mais il fut vite coupé par une violente quinte de toux. **Anciennement ailé .** Se corrigea t-il, une fois remis, toujours en souriant, une de ses longues et squelettiques mains sur le cœur.

Le chasseur serra les dents et braqua son fusil sur celui qui lui faisait face, déterminé. Avant de tirer, il lorgna l'énorme bague sertie d'un diamant noir qui semblait peser des tonnes sur le doigt maigre du cavalier.  
><strong>- Mmm C'est cela que tu viens chercher n'est ce pas?<strong> Fit-il en lui faisant miroiter le bijoux. **Mais ce ne sera pas aussi simple...**

Le Winchester serra un peu plus fort l'arme dans ses mains, s'attendant a voler a travers la pièce comme cela lui arrivait si souvent, mais bizarrement, rien ne se passa, du moins en apparence et dans un premier temps.  
><strong>- Haaa.. La vie humaine est si difficile... Dépourvu de tout pouvoir angélique que sommes nous? Que pouvons nous faire contre le malheur des autres?<strong>  
>Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas le sens des paroles du cavalier, l 'autre continuait sans s'en formaliser.<br>**- Et que devenons nous lorsque l'espoir vient a manquer? L'espoir... La foi en un Dieu ou en un père qui fait la sourde oreille face a nos appels a l'aide et qui nous laisse seul.**  
>Le chasseur, se retourna vers Castiel, se rendant bien compte que c'était a lui que s'adressait le vieil homme et son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois alors que l'ange déchu s'effondrait en larme.<br>C'était donc l'espoir que l'ange recherchait tant et que lui avait cruellement retiré famine. Il était tout simplement affamé d'espoir et une pique pointa le cœur de Dean qui se remémora ce moment fatidique, lorsqu'il était en Enfer, ce moment terrible ou lui aussi avait été entièrement démuni de tout espoir. Il se souvint a quel point il avait pu être désespéré , a quel point les ténèbres l'avaient envahit, comme si plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien, et qu'une seul solution semblait de rigueur...

Le chasseur interrompu le cours de ses pensées alors qu'il regardait l'ange remonter lentement son revolver jusqu'à sa tête et le pointer dans sa direction, de grosse larmes dévalant ses joues marquées .  
><strong>- Cas'!<strong> Appela t-il, mais l'autre ne semblait plus l'entendre, ses yeux rivés sur le cavalier.  
><strong>- Il est sous ma domination!<strong> S'amusa d'ailleurs l'autre, attirant de nouveau l'attention du chasseur sur lui.** Mais dis moi Dean Winchester, de quoi manques tu toi? De quoi as tu faim?**  
>Il déglutit, ne sachant pas quoi répondre a cette question.<br>**- Ne trouves tu pas étrange que mon pouvoir ne t'atteigne pas?** Insista le cavalier, comme s'il cherchait a lui faire comprendre quelque chose.

Mais Dean était complétement paniqué , ses yeux passant du cavalier a l'ange déchu par intermittence, dans un mouvement stressé et rapide.  
><strong>- Castiel!<strong> Retenta t-il. Toujours aucune réaction. Cependant, le brun s'était comme mis en pause, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, fixant toujours le vieil homme de ses grands yeux bleue emplis de larmes.  
><strong>- Puisque tu n'as pas envie d'y réfléchir, je vais te donner la réponse, Dean Winchester. Si mon pouvoir n'a aucun effet sur toi, contrairement a ton ange, c'est par ce que tu n'es qu'une coquille vide.<strong>

La phrase interpella le chasseur qui tenait toujours son fusil pointé sur son ennemi. Mais sa prise s'était clairement affaiblit. Il ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. D'un coté , le cavalier de l'Apocalypse et sa bague, de l'autre, Castiel qui se tenait avec un revolver plaqué sur la tempe, prêt a en finir avec la vie.  
>Quelque part, il savait que se débarrasser de l'un signifierait sauver l'autre, mais son instinct le contredisait, lui hurlant de secourir Castiel, de lui arracher son arme des mains avant qu'il n'appuie sur la détente.<p>

Le cours de ses pensées fut interrompu, tout comme le cavalier qui s'apprêtait a reprendre la parole, par l'entrée plus que théâtrale de Marc dans la pièce. Le grand blond, a la vu du décors, porta la main a sa bouche, de la même façon que Dean un peu plus tôt, puis son attention se porta entièrement sur l'ange déchu qui s'était retourné vers lui, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il avait oublié sa dépression, redevenant lui même, l'espace d'un instant.

**- Castiel!** Hurla Marc en avisant l'arme toujours pointée sur son crane. Et il se jeta sur lui, y mettant clairement tout son poids, le plaquant au sol avec violence. Dean grimaça, se demandant dans quel état s'en sortirait l'ange, mais la vu du revolver qui glissait a quelques mètres de la, hors de porté, lui remis du baume au cœur. Il profita de ce moment pour se retourner vers le cavalier, chargeant brutalement son arme et visant, complétement re concentré sur sa mission: Sauver le monde.


	37. Vaisseau

Hello tout le monde, voila le nouveau chapitre!  
>Merci a Egwene Al vere, Stonewsitheclown, Asaliah et CastielMalfoy pour leur revioux! Elles me donne toujours autant la force de continuer mon histoire!<br>Et oui, j'adore faire pleurer Castiel... mais non c'est pas du sadisme c'est... euh.. mouais bon ptetre qu'en s'en est finalement HAHAHA hum..

J'espère que la suite vous plaira!  
>Bonne lecture! hihi<p>

* * *

><p>Tout s'était passé très vite a l'intérieur du restaurant. Les coups de feu avaient été nombreux et le vieillard s'était trouvé être plus costaud qu'il n'en avait l'air. Néanmoins, la victoire fut pour le chasseur qui tenait désormais la lourde bague entre ses doigts, gardant tout de même son attention sur sa conduite.<br>En un éclair, les larmes de Castiel avaient disparu. L'ange déchu s'était négligemment passé un bras sur les yeux pour en faire disparaitre les dernières traces et s'était ensuite tourné vers Dean, le visage complétement neutre.  
>Il ne s'en était tout de même pas sortit sans égratignures, Marc lui ayant au passage cassé deux cotes et le poignet gauche. Autant le Winchester en avait dans un premier temps voulu au chasseur, autant il préférait ça a une balle dans la tête de son cher ange déchu.<br>Le grand blond lui aussi avait retrouvé toute ses facultés mentales après que le cavalier ai été vaincu et était maintenant en train de s'excuser pour la centième fois auprès de Castiel qui lui assurait que _"ce n'était rien"_ qu'il "_n'avait pas si mal que ça"_ et qu'il "_avait fait ça pour son bien_"

Dean tourna le volant vers sa gauche, s'engageant sur une autoroute moyennement fréquentée tout en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se dire qu'il avait une net impression de déjà vu.  
>Marc était décidément coutumier des excuses et cela avait le don d'exaspérer le Winchester qui appréciait de moins en moins sa présence parmi eux.<br>Lorsque le blond avait proposé , ou plutôt imposé son aide au moment ou il avait fallu aller chercher Castiel et le tirer des griffes d'un dragon, Dean n'avait pas trop rechigné et avait finit par accepter sa présence. Mais la, il devenait clairement envahissant.  
>Quelque part, il savait que ses réflexions n'étaient pas tout a fait juste envers le Rivers, car il avait quand même empêché Castiel de se suicider et permis a Dean de se débarrasser de Famine une bonne fois pour toute, mais malgré tout, sa présence le gênait terriblement.<p>

Dean savait que Marc n'était pas juste un compagnon d'infortune, pas juste un coéquipier de chasse, il était aussi un rival qui avait clairement en tête l'idée de mettre la main sur Castiel, et cette idée lui rongeait l'esprit et provoquait une certain aversion pour le blond.

Le chasseur déposa la bague du défunt cavalier sur le tableau de bord de l'impala, juste devant Castiel qui se tenait le poignet gauche sans montrer le moindre signe de souffrance, puis jeta un œil a son rétro viseur. Marc avait finit par se taire, se murant dans un silence empli d'un mélange de culpabilité et de fierté .  
>Le blond savait bien qu'au final, il avait peut être bien sauvé la vie de Castiel et n'en était pas peu fière. Mais il lui avait aussi fait subir au passage un terrible plaquage au sol. Il se passa une main sur le visage, s'imaginant que dans un rêve, cette terrible scène se serait magiquement envolée de toute les mémoires.<br>Sur le moment, lorsqu'il avait vu l'ange prêt a mettre fin a ses jours, il n'avait pas réussi a se contrôler et avait fait la première chose qui lui été passé par la tête. C'était certainement du aux effets de Famine et quelque part, Marc en avait un peu honte, mais se jeter contre Castiel ne lui avait pas totalement déplu. A ce moment précis, il se trouvait dans un tel état de demande de contacte avec le brun que n'importe quoi aurait pu suffire a le soulager. En l'occurrence, un plaquage en bonne et due forme fit l'affaire.

A l'avant, Castiel avait attrapé la bague noire et avait ouvert la boite a gant, sortant la première bague, celle du cavalier de la guerre civile, d'un rouge flamboyant. Alors qu'il les rapprochait, elles semblèrent s'appeler l'une l'autre, tel deux aimants, se collant et restant tel qu'elle, comme scotchées .  
>Dean qui avait regardé le phénomène d'un œil distrait fronçât les sourcils.<p>

**- C'était quoi ça?** Demanda t-il tout en doublant un poids lourd, provoquant un klaxonne furibond.  
><strong>- Les bagues des cavaliers de l'apocalypse possèdent de grands pouvoirs.<strong> Fit Castiel sur un ton neutre.  
>- Comme leur propriétaire!<br>**- Oui. Elles ont une faculté qui leur est propre. A elles quatre, elles forment une clef.**  
><strong>- Une clef?<strong> Répéta Marc qui s'était redressé , se hissant presque a leur hauteur, passant sa tête entre les deux sièges avant.  
><strong>- Oui, la clef de la cage de Lucifer.<strong>

La phrase de Castiel résonna presque autour d'eux tandis qu'une flamme s'allumait lentement dans le cœur du Winchester.

**- Tu veux dire que si on récupère toute les bagues et qu'on les rassemble...**  
><strong>- Alors nous pourront rouvrir sa cage.<strong> Termina l'ange, ne quittant pas les bijoux des yeux.  
><strong>- Et y renvoyer le diable!<strong> Lança Marc avec un grand sourire.

**- Ce n'est pas si simple.** Le ton de Castiel avait perceptiblement refroidis l'ambiance. **Il va falloir trouver un moyen pour que Lucifer entre de nouveau dans sa prison.**

Dean soupira, ses mains se crispant sur son volant. Castiel avait raison. Même s'ils parvenaient a récupérer toute les bagues, ce qui ne semblait déjà pas être vraiment de la tarte, cela ne signifierait en rien leur victoire sur le diable. Ils allaient devoir redoubler de courage car Lucifer ne se laisserait certainement pas faire.  
>En pensant au démon, ou plutôt a l'ange déchu puisque c'était ainsi que le qualifiait la bible, le Winchester se dit qu'il était étonnant qu'ils ne l'ai toujours pas croisé . De toute évidence, il se baladait tranquillement sur la terre, réveillant au passage quelques cavaliers de l'apocalypse, mais le fait qu'eux, cherchent a lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues ne semblait pas le préoccuper plus que ça.<p>

**- Lucifer est un ennemi puissant, je ne sais pas si nous seront capable de le renvoyer dans sa cage.**  
>La voix du brun avait momentanément sortit Dean de ses pensées et il le gratifia d'un large sourire, lui expliquant qu'il n'avait pas a s'en faire, que sauver le monde, c'était leur boulot et que ce n'était qu'une mission parmi tant d'autre. Bien sur, Dean n'en croyait pas un seul mot, mais fut satisfait du petit sourire qui illumina le visage de Castiel une fois sa tirade terminée .<br>Motiver les troupes était une de ses missions, et il ne devait pas se laisser aller a la déprime, surtout pas en ces temps de guerre.  
>Il se rappela alors la proposition d'Anna. Celle de servir de réceptacle a l'archange Michael. Se rappeler était un bien grand mot, car depuis que l'ange lui avait fait part des intentions du "ciel" le concernant, Dean ne pensait pratiquement plus qu'a cela.<br>Accepter, ou refuser.

Accepter, et prendre le risque de déclencher une bataille meurtrière sans précédent qui aurait lieu sur terre, dans le domaine des hommes, entre deux frère destructeurs.  
>Refuser et peut être définitivement enclencher la fin des temps, le jugement dernier, laisser Lucifer noyer la population humaine dans un torrent de larmes et de sang.<br>C'était un réel dilemme qu'on lui avait posé , et Dean n'avait toujours pas trouvé de réponse. Il savait pourtant que son silence ne pouvait pas durer éternellement, et malgré le fait qu'Anna ne lui ai plus rendu visite depuis longtemps, il sentait qu'on l'observait , il sentait une attente, comme un poids qui pesait de plus en plus lourd sur ses épaules.

* * *

><p>Dans la maison de Bobby, tout était calme. Castiel s'était installé sur le canapé , lisant un livre de sociologie, concentré, le poignet gauche désormais enserré dans un bandage blanc . Dean quand a lui était juste a coté , presque collé a lui, affalé , la télécommande dans une main, zappant frénétiquement a la recherche d'un programme intéressant a la télévision.<p>

Pour son plus grand soulagement, Marc avait finit par décamper. Cela avait mis du temps, mais il avait finit par repartir de son coté . Il leur avait vaguement expliqué qu'il était toujours a la recherche de sa sœur, et qu'il devait partir en quête d'indices pour la retrouver, mais au fond de Lui Dean n'en avait pas grand chose a faire. le principal c'était qu'il se barre au plus vite.  
>C'était donc avec une certaine délectation qu'il profitait de sa solitude aux cotés de Castiel.<p>

Nonchalamment, il s'étira, se tordant dans tout les sens, puis, mine de rien, passa un bras autour des épaules de l'ange, se rapprochant un peu plus.  
>Le Winchester ne se serait pas crut capable d'en revenir a un tel niveau d'approche. Il se serait crut de retour au lycée, en train de draguer une jolie fille.<br>Sauf qu'en l'occurrence, la jolie fille ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarqué , se contentant de tourner une page de son livre, ne lui accordant pas même un regard.  
>Dean déglutit, se sentant soudain terriblement bête.<p>

Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a être plus spontané avec Castiel? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas a être détendu, calme, entreprenant et sur de lui, comme il l'avait toujours était avec toute ses autres conquêtes?  
>A chaque avancé , a chaque tentative de l'embrasser, il avait l'impression qu'il allait se prendre un vent monumental, que Castiel allait le repousser ou pire, lui rire au nez!<br>Et pourtant, Dieu savait si ce n'était pas son genre...  
>Et évidemment, cela n'était jamais arrivé . Castiel l'avait toujours accueillis avec douceur et compréhension, ne l'avait jamais jugé .<p>

Le chasseur soupira, retirant son bras et se redressant légèrement pour être a la même hauteur que l'ange.  
><strong>- Cas?<strong>  
>Le brun tourna la tête dans sa direction, quittant son livre des yeux.<br>**- Oui Dean?**  
>Petit silence.<br>**- Hum... euh.. Dis moi est ce que tu... euh.. enfin...**

Il n'eut pas le temps d'étayer sa question qu'un bruissement caractéristique attira son attention.

**- Anael!** Fit Castiel avec un sourire bienveillant, détournant son attention de la conversation qui venait de commencer entre lui et le chasseur.  
>Dean quand a lui se contenta de se relever, faisant face a l'ange nouvellement apparu.<br>**- Dean, il faut qu'on parle.** Fit-elle sur un ton tranchant.  
><strong>- Que ce passe t-il?<strong> Demanda son frère déchu, se redressant a son tour et se rapprochant d'elle, une expression inquiète inscrite sur le visage.

**- Cela concerne Michael.**  
>Castiel fronça les sourcils alors qu'au même moment, Dean avalait sa salive, trouvant soudain sa bouche terriblement pâteuse.<br>**- Dean.** Reprit la jeune femme rousse.** As tu réfléchis a notre proposition?**

Le déchu tourna lentement la tête dans la direction du chasseur, ses yeux se plissant comme s'il le scannait vivant. Ce regard la, Dean le connaissait par cœur, et un malaise l'envahit subitement. Comme pour se calmer, il se passa une main dans les cheveux et maudit silencieusement Anna de s'être pointé ici et d'avoir brisé un si joli moment.  
>Joli moment, se rappela t-il intérieurement, pas tout a fait, mais disons que ça en prenait le chemin, et que de toute façon n'importe quel moment seul avec Castiel, même les plus désagréables, vaudrait mille fois ceux en face d'un de ces abrutis d'emplumés.<p>

**- Nous considérons t'avoir laissé bien assez de temps, Dean.** Lança Anna dont le ton s'était un peu plus durcit alors que le chasseur demeurait silencieux.** Nous avons besoin d'une réponse, le temps presse.**  
><strong>- Une réponse?<strong> Répéta Castiel, lâchant enfin Dean des yeux pour son plus grand soulagement. A chaque fois qu'il le fixait de cette manière, le Winchester avait la sensation d'être pris au piège dans un étau couleur océan.** A quelle question?**  
>La rousse leva un sourcils dubitatif.<br>**- Tu ne lui en a pas parlé ?** Fit-elle a l'adresse de Dean. **Soit, c'est ton choix, mais maintenant..**  
><strong>- Oui ca va j'ai compris, je dois donner une réponse!<strong> La coupa le chasseur, exaspéré .

Un petit silence tomba dans la pièce, seule la télévision continuait son ronronnement habituelle, celui ci fut cependant également coupé après un léger grésillement d'agonie.

**- Et ma réponse c'est... Que j'en sais foutrement rien!**

Anna resta figé , ses poings se serrant un instant, son regard toujours aussi dur. Lentement, elle pencha la tête sur le coté et plissa les yeux, comme s'il lui été impossible emmagasiner une tel information.  
><strong>- Dean, dis moi ce qu'il se passe!<strong> Plaida Castiel qui décidément ne comprenait pas de quoi il en retournait.  
><strong>- Cela ne te regarde pas Castiel!<strong> Tonna la rousse.** Tu n'es pas concerné** .

L'ange déchu déglutit, mais reprit malgré tout.  
><strong>- Anael, vous êtes en train de commettre un grave erreur!<strong>  
><strong>- Laquelle?<strong> La voit de l'ange était crispée, il était évident qu'une rixe se profilait a l'horizon.  
><strong>- Celle de ne pas suffisamment faire confiance a Dean!<strong>  
><strong>- Lui faire confiance? Comme toi tu lui a fait confiance Castiel?<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne regrette rien!<strong>

La rousse se mit a rire, d'un rire froid et sans vie, comme forcé .  
><strong>- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, ou plutôt, tu ne peux plus comprendre Anael, tu n'en a plus la capacité !<strong>  
><strong>- Castiel, mon frère. C'est toi qui n'est plus en mesure de comprendre, et ceux depuis ta chute!<strong>  
><strong>- As tu déjà oublié la tienne? As tu déjà oublié a qui tu dois le retour de ta grâce?<strong> Castiel avait haussé la voix, son visage se fermant.  
>Dean ne pouvait que suivre la conversation en tant que simple spectateur, rageant intérieurement de ne pas pouvoir faire plus.<p>

La rousse soupira, hochant lentement la tête a la négative, comme lassé par la conversation, elle releva ensuite les yeux vers Dean qui ouvrit les siens en grand, ne sachant pas a quoi s'attendre en cet instant.

**- Nous nous reverrons.** Se contenta t-elle de dire avant de disparaitre dans un battement d'ailes. Les épaules du chasseurs se décontractèrent et il souffla, content d'être enfin débarrassé de cette gêneuse, cependant, ses muscles se retendirent presque automatiquement lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Castiel. Celui ci ne semblait pas du tout calmé , ses prunelles bleus présageant une tempête a venir.  
><strong>- Dean.<strong>  
>L'interpellé grimaça. Cette fois il n'allait pas y couper, il allait devoir tout déballer, il n'avait plus le choix et cela ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir. Mais peut être qu'au fond, c'était mieux ainsi, se disait - il. Car de toute évidence il n'avait pas réussi a résoudre l'équation tout seul dans son coin. Qui sait, peut être que l'ange déchu pourrait l'éclairer sur quelques points et l'aider a avancer dans sa réflexion et enfin prendre une décision, aussi terrible soit-elle.<p>

**- Que se passe t-il?** Demanda Castiel de sa voix sombre, l'encouragent a se confier, tout en le suivant du regard se ré installer dans le canapé , l'air complétement abattu. L'ange finit par le suivre, se plaçant a ses cotés, dans l'attente d'une réponse de sa part.  
><strong>- Il se passe que...<strong> Dean hésita, fixant son regard droit devant lui. **Anna m'a fait une proposition, enfin Anna... les anges quoi.**  
>Castiel resta silencieux, attendant la suite, son regard fixé sur lui.<p>

**- Ils m'ont proposé de devenir le putain de véhicule de Michael.**

Le Winchester fermât les yeux et attendit, mais rien ne se passa. Ne constatant aucune réaction de la part de son voisin, il rouvrit les yeux et tourna la tête dans sa direction.  
>Castiel semblait en proie a une terrible réflexion, les yeux plissés , les sourcils froncés, mais toujours terriblement silencieux.<p>

**- C'est impossible.** Lâcha - il finalement au bout de quelques minutes qui furent terriblement inconfortable pour le chasseur.  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- C'est impossible Dean, tu ne peux pas accepter.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Cas'?<strong>  
>L'ange soupira et replongea son regard azur dans celui du chasseur.<p>

**- Si Michael prend place en toi.** Dean frémit a l'expression de Castiel. **Tu n'y survivra pas. Ou au mieux, tu restera a l'état de légume jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.**

Dean s'humecta les lèvres, prenant acte de la nouvelle information que venait de lui prodiguer son ami. Cependant, cela ne répondait pas tellement a son problème, car si pour sauver l'humanité , il devait se sacrifier, cela n'avait pas une grande importance. Le sacrifice était une specialité chez les Winchester. Alors que la phrase se formait dans son esprit, il eut un sourire amer.  
>Comme s'il avait deviné ses pensées, Castiel ajouta tout en posant sa main sur son genou:<br>**- Dean, je ne pense pas qu'une bataille fratricide sois la solution. Je ne connais pas bien Michael mais une chose est sur, il est d'une puissance phénoménal, tout comme Lucifer. Un combat entre eux réduirait la terre a néant. Ce n'est pas ce que nous souhaitons.**

En un instant, Dean eu l'impression qu'un terrible poids s'envolait de son cœur et de ses épaules, c'était comme si soudain, il sortait la tête de l'eau et qu'une bouffé d'oxygène inespérée emplissait ses poumons atrophiés depuis trop longtemps. S'en fut presque douloureux et le chasseur sentit ses yeux lui piquer. Il secoua la tête se frottant le visage pour se reprendre. Il était encore un homme et ce n'était tout de même pas la réponse au plus gros problème qu'il ai eut a résoudre de sa vie qui allait le faire pleurer.

**- Bordel de merde Cas'...** Souffla t-il alors qu'il se jetait en arrière, s'affalant sur le canapé , un sourire lui dévorant le visage.  
>L'ange déchu le regardait comme un extraterrestre.<br>**- T'es vraiment... un putain d'ange qui veille sur moi!**

* * *

><p><strong>- Allo? Oui ici Johnson, de la confrérie. Oui. J'ai quelque chose a vous montrer! C'est important... Comment ça pas le temps, je vous dit que c'est important! <strong>

Un silence s'abattit dans la chambre décrépite d'un motel.  
><strong>- Bien... Alors disons rendez vous après demain au même endroit que la dernière fois. Oui. Vous ne le regretterait pas!<strong>

J raccrocha le téléphone fixe dont il s'était servit et soupira. Il n'avait plus rien a perdre désormais.


	38. Officiel

Hello tout le monde! Et voila un nouveau chapitre sous le signe du calme et de la quiétude.. Enfin presque!  
>Merci a Egwene, Asaliah et Stonewhiteclown pour leurs reviouw et j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours!<p>

Stone: Bien sur que tu peux m'emprunter l'idée! hihi Tout est empruntable ici!

Sur ce, bonne lecture et a bientôt!

* * *

><p>Dean tenait la main de Castiel dans la sienne, serrant le bandage blanc un peu plus fort, l'enroulant tout autour de son poignet qui doucement commençait a dégonfler.<p>

**- Le corps humain est vraiment fragile...** Soupira l'ange déchu, la mine déconfite en lorgnant l'état de sa main. Ses cotes lui lançaient également mais il préférait ignorer la douleur car comme lui avait expliqué Dean: Ces blessures la se guérissent avec le temps.  
><strong>- Il était temps que tu t'en rende compte!<strong> S'amusa le chasseur alors que ses doigts s'attardaient sur la peau du brun, la caressant distraitement.  
>L'autre fit un sourire, fixant ses yeux trop bleus dans ceux du Winchester.<p>

La journée avait bien commencé . Tout était calme dans la maison et Bobby s'était lancé dans de nouvelles recherches. Après que Dean lui ai raconté leur rencontre avec un démon qui répondait au nom de Crowley, le vieux chasseur s'était mit en tête de découvrir un maximum d'informations a son sujet, il avait donc disparut dans son bureau, s'enterrant sous des tonnes de bouquins en tout genres et de vieux parchemins poussiéreux, laissant Dean et Castiel en tête a tête, seuls dans le salon.

**- Alors... euh.. ça va?** Fit timidement le Winchester, s'installant un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé .  
>L'ange le regarda de travers avant de lui répondre.<br>**- Je vais bien, Dean, ce n'est qu'un poignet cassé .** Assura t-il de sa voix sombre.  
><strong>- Nan nan j'voulais dire...<strong> Il hésita avant de continuer. **Tout ça, tout ce qu'il s'est passé ... Le réveil de Lucifer et puis...**  
><strong>- Ma chute?<strong>  
>Dean toussota, n'étant pas tout a fait a l'aise avec le sujet, néanmoins il mourrait d'envie de savoir si l'ange déchu se faisait a sa nouvelle vie en tant qu'humain, s'il ne regrettait pas le passé et sa... décision.<p>

**- Je n'ai rien a regretter Dean.** Tout en parlant, Castiel posa sa main blessé sur celle du chasseur, attrapant ses doigts comme pour le rassurer.** Je suis juste... un peu déçut.**

En entendant la phrase du brun, les yeux de Dean s'écarquillèrent. Déçut ? Déçut de quoi? Déçut de lui? De son attitude? S'attendait-il a plus? Une multitude de questions se bousculèrent a l'intérieur de son crane, a lui en faire mal a la tête.  
><strong>- Je .. je.. mais tu..<strong>  
><strong>- Je ne m'attendais pas a ce que mes frères agissent ainsi vis a vis de toi et de toute cette histoire.<strong>

En un instant, toute les questions s'envolèrent de l'esprit de Dean et il se donna intérieurement un baffe monumentale pour être aussi nombriliste.  
><strong>- Euh.. Je suppose qu'ils font juste leur boulot.<strong>  
>Castiel acquiesçât de la tête, semblant ne même pas s'être rendu compte des changements d'humeur qu'il avait pu causer a son ami.<br>**- Mais Anael.. Elle devrait pouvoir comprendre. Elle a vécu de nombreuses années ici, sait ce que l'on peut ressentir lorsque... lorsque l'on est capable de sentiments.**  
>Dean déglutit, ses yeux se posant sur leur mains enlacées.<br>**- Cas'... Qu'est ce que.. qu'est ce que ça fait de ne pas ressentir.. les choses?**  
><strong>- Et bien... C'est juste...<strong> L'ange leva sa main droite et la posa sur son cœur. **Qu'il n'y a rien ici.** Il sourit doucement. **Avant de chuter, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer toute les sensations que peuvent avoir les humains. Je ne savais pas que cela existait. La honte, la peur, la douleur, l'appréhension... Mais aussi la joie, l'espoir, l'amour...**

Un petit silence s'installa entre eux alors que Castiel avait posé son regard sur les lèvres de Dean, les faisant frémir.  
><strong>- Mais dis moi Dean.<strong> A l'entente de son nom, le chasseur se reconnecta a la réalité . **Pourquoi ne m'as tu pas parlé de la proposition d'Anael avant?**  
>Un peu mal a l'aise, le Winchester soupira, mais répondit tout de même.<br>**- Je voulais prendre ma décision seul, je ne voulais pas t'impliquer, toi ou les autres. C'était a moi d'assumer ça.**  
><strong>- Mais tu n'es pas seul dans cette guerre, cela a du être très difficile de rester silencieux avec un tel poids sur les épaules.<strong>

La phrase de Castiel était pleine de bonnes intentions, mais Dean la reçut comme un coup de poing en plein thorax et il du se contrôler pour ne pas craquer. Il serra les poings, raffermissant dans la foulé la prise qu'il avait sur la main de l'ange, le faisant grimacer de douleur.  
>Se rendant compte de son geste maladroit, il se reprit rapidement, relâchant sa prise et fut presque surpris lorsqu'il reçut Castiel tout contre lui. L'ange le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre son corps et partageant sa chaleur avec lui. C'était si confortable, si apaisant. Dean aurait voulu que ce moment dur des siècles.<br>Il pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de Castiel dans son cou , ses cheveux noirs lui chatouillait la peau, son odeur enivrante. Il l'entoura a son tour de ses bras, posant ses mains autour de sa taille, le rapprochant un peu plus et sentit l'ange soupirer tout contre lui.

Soudain, il entendit quelqu'un toussoter et il repoussa violemment Castiel a l'autre bout du canapé qui manqua de se ramasser sur le sol tellement le chasseur avait été brutal.

**- Euh, je voulais pas vous déranger...**  
><strong>- Non non Bobby hey!<strong> Dean haussa les épaules, faisant mine de ne pas comprendre la réaction du vieux chasseur. **Alors tu as trouvé quelque chose?** Demanda t-il tout en s'intéressant subitement aux quelques feuilles de papier que tenait l'autre dans ses mains.  
><strong>- Yep!<strong> Bobby jeta un œil a Castiel qui s'était rassit correctement et qui restait silencieux. **S'il n'a pas menti sur son nom alors nous avons sans doute a faire avec Aleister Crowley! Non rien a voir avec Alastair. Son nom complet est Edward Alexander Crowley et il est n en 1875 dans le Warwickshire.**  
><strong>- Un anglais?<strong>  
><strong>- Apparemment... Il était très intéressé par l'occultisme.. blablabla abjuration de la foi chrétienne... enfin... classique quoi! Il a même écrit des bouquins!<strong>  
>Dean fit une mine impressionnée .<br>**- Et a par ça? Rien qui se rapproche de prés ou de loin a l'apocalypse?**  
>Bobby haussa les épaules.<br>**- Pas spécialement, a par que c'est un démon bien sur!**  
><strong>- ouais bien sur...<strong>

Ils restèrent un instant immobile, perdu dans leur pensées et Dean déglutit en constatant que Castiel n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis l'arrivé de Bobby.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que t'en pense Cas'?<strong> Tenta t-il, tournant la tête dans sa direction.  
><strong>- Rien. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler de lui.<strong>  
>La réponse avait été froide et Castiel se leva tout de suite après l'avoir prononcé pour se diriger vers la sortie sans un regard pour les deux autres.<p>

**- Je sais pas trop ce qu'il se trame gamin, mais si j'étais toi, je la jouerais plus fine.** Marmonna Bobby en regardant Castiel disparaitre dans l'embrasure de la porte.

* * *

><p>Dean sortit de la petite maison, le visage fermé et apprécia le coup d'air frais qui lui balaya le visage. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ce qui venait de se passer mais une chose était sur, il n'était pas très fier de lui. Lorsque Bobby s'était pointé , son premier reflex avait été de repousser Castiel le plus loin possible de lui et le souvenir encore frais de son geste lui pinça le cœur. Ce fut pire encore lorsqu'il se remémora le regard que l'ange lui avait ensuite lancé . Il soupira, continuant d'avancer, sentant le gravier crisser sous la semelle de ses chaussures.<br>Il ne se sentait définitivement pas encore prêt a révéler ses sentiments.  
>Oui, c'était tout simplement ça, mais révéler quel sentiments?<p>

Il sentit une étrange boule se former a l'intérieur de sa poitrine, se perdant dans ses pensées.  
>Il avait accepté depuis maintenant un moment son attirance pour Castiel, et heureusement pour lui, par ce que s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait sans doute devenu complétement dingue. Une chance également que l'ange déchu accepte ses avances, car Dean le savait bien, l'amour que Castiel avait pour lui n'avait rien de charnel.<br>L'amour...  
>Le mot raisonna a l'intérieur de sa tête comme si quelqu'un l'avait hurlé a l'intérieur d'une grotte et que le son s'était répercuté sur les parois a l'infinie.<br>Était - il.. Amoureux?

Ses dents grincèrent. Aussi loin qu'il pouvait remonter, il ne se souvenait pas être déjà tombé amoureux de quelqu'un et l'idée ne lui plaisait décidément pas.  
>Mais l'ange était si.. différent des autres.<br>Alors que ses pensées naviguaient lentement mais surement vers Castiel, le chasseur aperçut au loin la tête brune de l'ange. Il fit quelque pas, se rapprochant plus et le vit alors complétement, appuyé sur l'impala, le regard braqué dans la direction opposée. Une fois a sa hauteur, il ne fut pas surpris que Castiel l'ignore complétement. Ce coup ci, il avait merdé , c'était le mot, et il allait devoir se faire pardonner.

**- Hey Cas!** Lança t-il avec un sourire mal assuré , mais l'autre ne daigna même pas lui offrir un regard, clairement concentré sur l'horizon.  
>Dean tourna un instant la tête dans la même direction, réfléchissant a quoi dire et surtout comment le dire, la tache n'était pas aisée , il avait clairement blessé Castiel qui s'était enfermé dans un mutisme prolongé . Cependant, son silence ne dura pas, et ce ne fut pas forcement une bonne nouvelle pour le chasseur.<p>

**- Je pensais que tu voulais prendre des distances avec moi.** Fit-il d'une voix terriblement sombre. Dean nota d'ailleurs qu'elle était encore plus froide qu'a l'accoutumé , a moins que ce ne sois les circonstances qui lui donnaient cette impression.  
>Le chasseur soupira se tournant vers l'ange.<br>**- Cas, je suis désolé .. je voulais pas faire ça mais tu sais...** Il se tu un instant, cherchant les mots appropriés.  
><strong>- Tu ne veux pas que les autres te voit physiquement près de moi.<strong>

La phrase était dure et les mots choisit faisait ressortir une certaine injustice. Pourtant elle avait était prononcé d'une façon tout a fait neutre ce qui la rendait d'autant plus terrible aux oreilles de Dean. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.  
><strong>- C'est a peu près ça...<strong> Il s'appuya a son tour contre l'impala, trouvant de cette façon un peu de soutiens.  
><strong>- Pourquoi?<strong>

La question était simple et justifié , mais la réponse n'avait rien d'évident.  
><strong>- Par ce que je suis pas.. prêt a officialiser. Voila.<strong> Il se sentait vraiment stupide de dire une chose pareil, il se serait crut dans une sitcom pour ado, mais aussi terrible que cela puisse être, c'était ainsi qu'il ressentait les choses.

**- Officialiser?** Répéta Castiel toujours sur le même ton, toujours focalisé sur le paysage, et Dean se dit que s'il continuait ainsi il allait finir par faire une crise cardiaque tellement il sentait son cœur battre fort a l'intérieur de sa poitrine. C'était comme courir un marathon dont le prix était un sourire et le pardon de Castiel, et de toute évidence, il n'était pas prêt de décrocher la palme.

**- Bein ouais! **Tenta Dean. **Officialiser, rendre publique le fait qu'on soit euh... ensemble, c'est comme...** C'est comme quoi? Le chasseur était perdu, il ne savait même plus lui même ou il en était. Il se passa une main sur le visage espérant ainsi se calmer et retrouver un minimum de cohérence.  
><strong>- Je ne comprend pas.<strong>  
>Tu m'étonne se dit l'autre qui pédalait certainement autant dans la choucroute que l'ange déchu, mais de manière bien moins justifié .<br>**- Moi non plus.** Finit-il par admettre. Il sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il avait la désagréable sensation de rendre les armes.

**- Est ce que tu as honte de moi?**

Le chasseur tourna rapidement la tête vers Castiel, presque outré par la question.  
><strong>- Mais bien sur que non Cas!<strong>  
><strong>- Est ce que c'est par ce que je suis un homme?<strong>

Dean allait répondre quelque chose mais les mots restèrent coincé dans sa gorge. Peut être par ce que ce qu'il s'apprêtait a lui dire était tout simplement faux, et qu'il ne se sentait pas la force de lui mentir.  
><strong>- Cas...<strong>  
>Il vit l'ange soupirer a ses cotés et doucement baisser la tête. Au fils des mois qui passaient, le brun devenait de plus en plus humain et l'expression de ses sentiments se faisait au fur et a mesure plus naturelle bien qu'il restait tout a fait étrange a coté d'une personne lambda.<p>

**- Ce n'est pas grave Dean.**  
>En entendant ces mots, le chasseur fut partagé entre le soulagement et l'inquiétude. D'un coté il espérait bien obtenir le pardon de l'ange, mais de l'autre il savait bien qu'il ne le méritait absolument pas, et surtout pas aussi facilement.<br>**- Je sais que tu ne me dois rien.** Continua Castiel, plongeant cette fois son regard bleu clair dans celui du chasseur. **Tu n'as pas a changer quoi que ce sois dans ton comportement car je suis seul responsable de ma situation.**

* * *

><p>Dean débarqua dans la petite maison tirant Castiel par le bras, le trainant derrière lui, le faisant trébucher. La porte en bois se referma derrière eux et Bobby, surpris par leur entrée en fanfare se tourna dans leur direction, les yeux ronds comme des billes.<br>Castiel était encore plus décoiffé qu'a l'accoutumé , une expression incertaine peinte sur le visage et Dean quand a lui bombait le torse et semblait capable de déplacer des montagnes.

**- Bobby j'ai quelque chose a te dire.** Sa voix était ferme.  
><strong>- Je t'écoute!<strong> Lança le vieux chasseur, a demi outré par son attitude.  
><strong>- Castiel et moi...<strong> Sa phrase se bloqua entre ses lèvres mais il serra les dents d'une façon presque théâtrale, attrapant dans la foulé la main de l'ange, mettant le geste en évidence au regard de Bobby. **Castiel et moi, on est ensemble!**  
>Il prit une grande inspiration, comme s'il s'attendait a ce que le ciel lui tombe sur la tête et L'ange le regardait d'un air incertain, ses yeux passant de Bobby a lui, cherchant quelque chose dans leurs regards.<br>Le vieux chasseur semblait figé .  
>Les yeux exorbités.<p>

Ils passèrent un bon quart d'heure ainsi, tous immobiles et enfin Bobby eut une réaction.  
><strong>- T'oubliera pas de m'envoyer un faire part! Imbécile...<strong> Et il retourna dans son bureau en râlant dans sa barbe comme quoi il avait d'autres chats a fouetter et que sa vie sentimentale de gamine de 14 ans ne l'intéressait en rien.

Dean tourna lentement la tête vers Castiel et leur regard se croisèrent.

Un peu plus loin, a la télévision, une journaliste racontait comment un bar tout entier est partie en fumée . Derrière elle, les ruines d'un bâtiment encore fumantes. Un autre parla d'une hécatombe survenue dans une ruelle, une dizaine de morts répertoriés , tous éviscérés par, selon la police, un animal errant et extrêmement dangereux.

* * *

><p>La nuit était tombée et tout le monde dormaient paisiblement. Castiel blottit dans les bras de Dean dont un poids terrible avait quitté le cœur depuis les événements de l'après midi.<p>

Dans le bureau, Bobby s'affairait encore sur des montagnes de documents et la lune brillait d'une lueur presque surnaturelle, ses faisceaux se baladant sur les vieux livres, traversant les vitres sales de l'unique fenêtre qui se trouvait dans la pièce.  
>Bobby ramassa sa loupe et examina un parchemin de plus prêt et manqua de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il entendit quelque chose monter sur son bureau.<p>

Dans un réflexe il sortit son revolver, le pointant sur.. un stupide chat.  
>Le chasseur se détendit en soupirant, rangeant son arme et se passant une main sur le visage.<br>**- Mon vieux, tu f'rait mieux de te mettre au pieu...** Souffla t-il pour lui même.

Son attention fut une nouvelle fois attiré par l'animal qui poussa un miaulement aiguë. Son pelage était complétement noir et un frisson parcouru l'échine du vieux chasseur. Son mauvais pressentiment fit écho lorsqu'il remarqua que les yeux du félin étaient violet, d'un couleur étrangement familière.  
>Le chat noir feula et envoya la patte en direction de son visage et Bobby ouvrit brusquement les yeux.<p>

Il se redressa, quelque peu perdu. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'animal sur son bureau et l'horloge accrochée au dessus de sa porte indiquait trois heures du matin. Il s'était endormis en travaillant.  
>Tout ça n'avait été qu'un rêve...<p>

* * *

><p>A des kilomètres de la, toujours en pleine nuit et sous une pluie battante, un corps avançait, le pas trainant, couvert de boue. Les phares d'une voiture l'éclairèrent brutalement et le choc le propulsa sur le capot de la mercedes Benz dont les pneus crissèrent horriblement sur le goudron de la route. Le corps retomba sur le sol et roula sur quelques mètres avant de se relever péniblement.<br>Effrayé et les idées moyennement claires a cause d'un taux d'alcool au dessus du raisonnable dans son sang, le conducteur pila sur l'accélérateur et fit demi tour. Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu et le corps reprit son chemin, se tenant le bras, la pluie froide s'abattant violemment sur lui.


	39. Répare moi

Hello tout le monde! Et voila le chapitre 39 de l'histoire! Fiou! Ça en fait des chapitres! Et j'ai encore plein de choses a vous raconter avec frontière!

Merci a Chanlight , Asaliah, Egwene Al'Vere, Stonewhiteclown et Shanhearts pour leur reviouxxx!

Je pense que pas mal d'entre vous vont être content d'un certain retour dans ce chapitre!

Mais je n'en dit pas plus et j'espère que vous apprécierait la suite de l'histoire! Je fais au mieux, promis! Bouh Il faut que je redouble d'effort!

Bonne lecture et a bientôt!

* * *

><p>La pluie tombait dehors, provoquant un léger tapotement continuel a l'intérieur du préfabriqué qui servait de chambre de motel a J. Le grand blond était avachis sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, a moitié endormis devant une émission de télévision sans interet. Il bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire et fut interrompu par trois bruits sourds en provenance de la porte d'entrée.<br>Le jeune homme leva la tête vers l'horloge mécanique posée sur la table de chevet et fronça les sourcils. Il était prêt de trois heures du matin et il n'attendait personne avant le lendemain soir.  
>S'étaient-ils trompé de jour?<br>**Afin d'en avoir le cœur net, il se leva et se dirigea vers l'entrée, attrapant la clanche de la porte et tirant dessus. Devant ses yeux se tenait une personne qu'il ne pu reconnaitre tout de suite vu la masse de crasse et de boue qui l'a recouvrait.**

**- Euh.. Oui?** Tenta t-il un peu mal a l'aise. La pluie tombait toujours et J sentit de l'eau froide filtrer a l'intérieur de ses chaussettes tandis qu'elle s'infiltrait doucement a l'intérieur de sa chambre.  
>La personne qui lui faisait face pencha doucement la tête sur le coté et ricana.<br>**- Tu me reconnait pas espèce d'enfoiré ?** Murmura t-il d'une voix froide. Il passa une main sur son visage, se débarrassant d'une partie de la crasse qui le recouvrait.  
>Les yeux du nouvel arrivant qui jusqu'ici étaient d'un gris terne clignèrent rapidement, devenant subitement d'un violet perçant.<br>**- Aschmédai... Comment est ce...**  
><strong>- Tu m'as appelé !<strong> Le démon leva légèrement les bras devant lui, comme pour faire un constat. **Je suis venu. C'est ce qu'il se passe quand on fait une invocation!** Il se mit a rire franchement devant le visage déconfit du blond. De toute évidence il ne s'attendait pas tellement a le voir débarquer chez lui. Il bafouilla.  
><strong>- Je je.. je ne pensais pas.. qu.. qu .. qu..<strong>  
><strong>- Que ça avait fonctionné ?<strong> Termina Aschmédai en faisait un pas dans sa direction, le forçant a se reculer et a le laisser entrer. **Mais si mais si.. C'était parfait...** Il fit quelques pas a l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que J refermait la porte derrière lui, pale comme un mort.** J'ai juste.. un peu galéré pour me débarrasser de l'autre enfoiré ! Il voulait pas me laissé partir ce connard! Mais bon, vu qu'il m'a rendu mes pouvoirs...** Il pouffa juste avant de se retourner et de faire de nouveau face au blond qui restait tétanisé .** Quel con pas vrai?**

Il secoua la tête et le reste de son corps le suivit dans un mouvement étrange, en tout semblable a celui d'un chien qui se secouait pour se débarrasser de ce qu'il avait sur le dos. Ce fut très efficace et il y avait désormais de la boue presque partout dans la chambre ainsi que sur le pyjama de J qui avait été aspergé au passage.  
><strong>- J'te dérange pas j'espère!<strong> Demanda le démon faussement inquiet.  
><strong>- Euh.. non.. je...<strong> Les yeux de J s'écarquillèrent un peu plus si cela était encore possible. Sous la crasse, Aschmédai était dans un état plus que lamentable. Ses vêtements déchirés étaient couvert de sang séché et son bras droit se tordait dans une drôle de direction**. Mais qu'est qui t'est arrivé ?**  
><strong>- De quoi?<strong> Il pencha la tête sur le coté , ne comprenant pas.  
><strong>- Ton corps!<strong>

Aschmédai baissa les yeux sur son réceptacle, attrapant le col de son T shirt comme pour l'inspecter.  
><strong>- Ho ça c'est rien...<strong>  
><strong>- Il me semblait pourtant qu'on avait eu une discussion concernant ton vaisseau!<strong>  
>Le démon releva la tête vers le blond, les sourcils froncés, il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais J le coupa en s'approchant de lui et en le palpant de tout les cotés.<br>**- Putain mais dégage!** Tonna le garçon et J se retrouva les quatre fers en l'air, de l'autre coté de la pièce. Le blond se releva rapidement, une main plaqué sur ses reins douloureux.  
><strong>- Tu as retrouvé tout tes pouvoirs?<strong>  
><strong>- Ouaip<strong>! Lança le démon, les yeux plissés, mais un craquement sonore se fit entendre et les cotes d'Aschmédai semblèrent s'affaisser de deux bons centimètres. Il leva une main et se pressa le torse avec une grimace.  
><strong>- Aschmédai ton réceptacle te lâche!<strong>  
><strong>- Mais merde j'me suis pris une caisse en pleine gueule! J'y suis pour rien!<strong>  
>L'autre soupira, levant les yeux aux ciel.<p>

**- Refais ça et je t'arrache les tripes pour te les faire bouffer.** Menaça le métisse en levant un doigt dans sa direction.

J déglutit, notant dans son esprit qu'a l'avenir, il devrait faire attention a ne plus faire cette mimique d'exaspération.

**- Et maintenant tu vas me réparer.**  
>Le blond releva les yeux vers lui, n'étant pas sur de l'avoir comprit.<br>**- Te réparer?** Répéta t-il incertain.  
><strong>- Ouais, tu vas me remettre ce putain de bras en place par ce que la, sérieux, ça me fait grave chier! T'es l'infirmière de service non?<strong>  
><strong>- Euh...<strong> Il hésita, se demanda a quel moment Aschmédai l'avait assigné a ce rôle. **Pas vraiment.**  
><strong>- Si.<strong>

Le ton ne laissait pas de place a un quelconque refus et J attrapa ses lunettes de vu qui étaient restées sur sa table de chevet. Les mains tremblante, il les essuya rapidement, se débarrassant de la boue qui avait été projeté sur ses verres et les vissa sur son nez.

**- Alors il va falloir que tu me laisse t'approcher.**

Pour simple réponse, le démon sembla se détendre, ses épaules s'affaissant et J remarqua que la droite était bien plus basse que la gauche. Il lui fit un petit mouvement de la main, l'invitant a le rejoindre et le blond s'exécuta, un mélange de peur et de curiosité l'envahissant.

Son cerveau était en complète ébullition. Son invocation de l'autre soir avait bel est bien fonctionné . Le démon était la, devant lui. Il avait maintenant la preuve irréfutable de tout ce qu'il avait avancé auprès de la confrérie et il avait rendez vous avec quatre de ses confrères le lendemain soir. Le timing était juste parfait. Il allait maintenant falloir qu'il fasse en sorte que le démon reste a ses cotés jusque la, et vu l'état dans lequel il était, c'était gagné d'avance.

J n'arrivait pas encore a déterminer s'il était complétement inconscient, ou s'il était un pur génie. Mais maintenant, de toute façon, Aschmédai était la. Ce qui était fait, était fait. Il devait maintenant assumer son geste et faire en sorte de garder le démon sous son contrôle. Il déglutit alors qu'il commençait doucement une première inspection, passant sa main sur la nuque du métisse qui se laissait faire. La tache n'allait pas être simple, surtout si le démon avait recouvré tout ses pouvoirs... Lentement un sourire se dessina sur le visage du blond, un frisson lui parcourant le dos.  
>La confrérie allait enfin lui témoigner le respect qu'elle lui devait.<p>

Il attrapa doucement le bras d'Aschmédai, le regardant avec appréhension, tachant de détecter tout mouvement ou regard colérique venant du démon. Dorénavant il allait devoir faire attention a ce qu'il faisait ou disais, car en un claquement de doigt, il se retrouverait complétement refroidis en cas de désaccord. Il l'entraina vers la petite salle de bain qui jouxtait a la chambre d'hôtel et ne manqua pas la grimace qui se dessinait sur les lèvres du métisse.

**- Si je dois te soigner alors il faut te débarrasser de toute ces saletés.** Expliqua J en le poussant doucement vers la cabine de douche. Il sentit le démon se raidir sous ses mains et un petit sourire se peignit sur son visage. Aschmédai détestait l'eau, mais semblait malgré tout abdiquer.  
>Lentement, il lui retira ses vêtements, prenant garde a ne pas lui faire mal, car certains tissus s'étaient collé au sang coagulé de tel façon qu'ils s'étaient incrusté a l'intérieur des plaies béantes. Il tira dessus avec délicatesse, tout doucement, retirant complétement le t shirt et le jetant derrière lui. Il était clairement bon a jeter.<br>Aschmédai retira lui même son pantalon et son boxer juste après ses chaussettes qui suivirent le t shirt avec la même constatation.

Le démon était maintenant complétement nu devant le blond et ne semblait en rien gêné par cette situation. J quand a lui n'en menait pas large, plutôt mal a l'aise, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez comme pour se donner de la contenance et attrapa le pommeau de douche, tournant le robinet en priant pour qu'un jet d'eau trop froide ou trop chaude ne signe pas son arrêt de mort.  
>Il testa donc la température et tourna enfin la tête vers le démon qui se frottait les bras nerveusement comme s'il avait froid, ce qui était en sois possible vu sa nudité , mais au fond, J devina que c'était plutôt appréhension de se retrouver trempé qui lui faisait adopter cette attitude enfantine.<p>

Il le détailla un instant et fut frappé par la maigreur du garçon et par les dizaines de plaies, bleus et contusions qui jonchaient sa peau sombre. Une large entaille barrait son ventre et le sang séché , noir, brillait légèrement a la lumière électrique du néon, informant que la blessure était encore ouverte. Il déglutit, et enfin, dirigea le jet vers Aschmédai qui pour son plus grand soulagement ne bougea pas, se laissant complétement faire. L'eau, a son contacte devint rapidement complétement noire, mélange de son sang et de la boue qui se détachait de son corps.

* * *

><p><strong>- Fils moi la clef de douze maintenant!<strong>

Dean était allongé sous l'impala, seul une partie de ses jambes dépassait de sous la voiture. Castiel hésita un moment devant la multitude d'outils présent devant lui et un coup de vent le fit frissonner. Il resserra sons trench-coat autour de lui et attrapa l'une des clefs, la faisant passer au chasseur toujours coincé sous le moteur.  
><strong>- Thank Cass!<strong>

**- Hello boys!**  
>Un bruit de ferraille raisonna et Dean jura sous l'impala, commençant a s'en extirper pour rejoindre l'ange déchu qui était face a Crowley, tout fraichement apparu de nul-part.<p>

**- Ouille ça doit faire mal...** Commenta le démon avec un sourire en coin tandis que le chasseur se relevait en se massant le crane.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu nous veux fils de pute!<strong>  
><strong>- Houla Doucement Winchester! J'ai eu vent de votre dernière victoire face a la Famine!<strong> Lentement, et dans un geste tout a fait suffisant, il se mit a les applaudir avec tout le flegme et l'hypocrisie dont-il était capable.  
><strong>- Ouais...<strong> Râla Dean tout en s'essuyant les mains avec un vieux chiffon déjà plein de cambouis. **Et?**  
><strong>- Et.. Je viens vous féliciter!<strong>

Le chasseur en resta un instant coi, puis se contenta de hausser les épaules.  
><strong>- Tu vas nous inviter a bouffer?<strong>  
><strong>- Hum... non.<strong> Répondit le démon qui sembla un instant outré par les mauvaises manières du châtain. Il jeta un œil a Castiel qui n'avait pas décroché un mot depuis son arrivé .  
><strong>- Mais comment tu fais?<strong> Lui demanda t-il en roulant des yeux. Sa question n'appelant pas de réponse, il continua.  
><strong>- En fait, j'ai beaucoup mieux qu'un diné aux chandelles!<strong>  
><strong>- Qui a parlé de chandelles?<strong> Marmonna Dean avec un sourire.  
><strong>- Une nouvelle info pour vous mes jolis! Sur un cavalier de l'apocalypse!<strong> Continua Crowley en l'ignorant.  
><strong>- Lequel?<strong> Demanda froidement l'ange déchu.  
><strong>- La Mort!<strong> Minauda t-il, appréciant le frisson que réprima Castiel sans beaucoup de succès.** Et oui Cassy, le grand patron des faucheuses! Tu savais que Cas' était encore capable de les voir?** Demanda soudainement le démon a l'adresse de Dean.  
><strong>- Euh.. ouais.<strong>  
>Crowley soupira, faussement pensif.<br>**- Et après on me dit que je suis sadique.** Un grand sourire illumina son visage juste après qu'il eu terminé sa phrase.** Bon!** Une bonne humeur sembla soudainement l'animer et il sortit un petit papier de la poche intérieur de sa veste de costume haute facture.** Voila l'adresse!** Il tendit le papier a Dean qui l'attrapa, l'inspectant rapidement avant de l'enfoncer dans la poche de son jean.  
><strong>- Ho, ne me remerciez pas! C'est naturel! Bonne chance!<strong> Et le démon disparut aussi sec.

le chasseur tourna la tête vers Castiel et ils échangèrent un regard circonspect.  
>Ils n'avaient pas vraiment de raison de douter des infos que leur prodiguait le démon, car après tout, la dernière fois qu'ils l'avait croisé , il les avait bien aidé . Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans cette histoire et Dean n'eut pas trop de mal a mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait.<br>En fait, il avait la désagréable sensation de bosser pour Crowley, qu'il leur donnait du boulot, et ça, le chasseur avait du mal a l'avaler.  
>Sa dernière expérience concernant une alliance avec un démon lui avait couté la disparition de son petit frère et le déclenchement de l'apocalypse, rien que ça.<br>En repensant a Ruby, ses dents grincèrent.  
>Il était hors de question pour lui de répéter la même erreur que Sam avec Crowley. Il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau. Il s'imagina brièvement dans le même lit avec le démon et grimaça, effaçant cette image de cauchemar de son esprit. Quelle horreur! Il fallait vraiment être tordu pour coucher avec un démon, quoi qu'il s'avoua quoi qu'avec un peu de dégout que Ruby était quand même plus attrayante physiquement que Crowley.<p>

**- Dean, nous ne pouvons pas ignorer l'information qu'il vient de nous donner.**  
>Le chasseur se mit a réfléchir puis soudain, ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand et se tournèrent lentement vers ceux de Castiel, suspicieux.<br>**- Dis moi Cas'.. tu serais pas encore capable de lire dans les pensées hein?**  
><strong>- Bien sur que non.<strong>

Le Winchester leva un sourcil dubitatif

**- Je suppose que c'est par ce que je peux "lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert"** L'ange déchu avait détaché chacun des mots de l'expression, comme s'il la récitait avec application.  
>Dean se mit a rire mais resta tout de même un peu nerveux. Il espérait que Castiel ne lui mente pas, par ce qu'entre ses idées tordues concernant les démons et celles qu'il entretenait pour son ange, il y avait de quoi être effrayé. Il déglutit, se passant une main dans les cheveux pour remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête.<p>

* * *

><p>L'impala cessa son grondement devant un petit diner aux apparences de maison de thé . Dean tira le frein a main et se pencha vers la vitre de la voiture, les yeux plissés pour avoir une meilleur idée de ce a quoi ressemblait l'établissement.<br>La devanture était tout a fait charmante. Une petit porte en bois entourées de petit pots de fleur déposés ça et la. Au dessus, un paravent rayé rose clair et blanc protégeait les curieux d'une fine bruine. Le ciel était gris et le vent soufflait toujours a l'extérieur, Dean remonta donc la fermeture éclaire de son blouson avant de sortir de la voiture et de claquer la porte derrière lui, suivit de prêt par Castiel, vêtu de son éternel Trench.

**- C'est une mamie a chat ou quoi?** Commenta le chasseur tout en se dirigeant vers l'entrée de l'établissement et il eut droit a un regard noir de l'ange déchu qu'il accueillis avec un grand sourire avant d'ajouter:** Si c'est ça j'me rend tout de suite!**

Le son d'une clochette retentit alors qu'il passait le pas de la porte et ils furent accueillis par le sourire chaleureux d'une femme d'age moyen, postée derrière un comptoir sur lequel reposaient toute sortes de tartes et gâteaux. Dean en eut l'eau a la bouche, mais son attention fut attiré par la main de Castiel qui s'était posé sur son épaule.  
>Silencieusement, il lui indiqua une table du menton et le Winchester remarqua alors un homme très mince, entièrement vêtu de noir assis près d'une fenêtre. Il leur faisait dos.<br>Ils s'approchèrent et Dean passa de l'autre coté de la table afin de se retrouver face a l'homme.

**- Dean Winchester, Castiel.** Celui ci leur désigna deux chaises, les invitant a s'assoir avant de se ré intéresser a son plat: une tarte aux pommes.  
>Ils attendirent cinq bonnes minutes et voyant qu'il n'était pas prêt de reprendre la conversation, Dean toussota, cherchant a attirer son attention.<br>En guise de réponse, l'homme soupira, reposant avec attention ses couverts de chaque cotés de son assiette.

**- Bon.. Puisque je ne pourrait pas déguster ma tarte tant que tu ne sera pas contenté .** Il joignit ses deux mains, les coudes sur la table et se pencha légèrement en avant, le détaillant de ses yeux sombres. **Tu es quelqu'un de très capricieux Dean.**  
>Le chasseur resta silencieux, ne voyant pas quoi répondre a une tel affirmation.<br>**- Mais comment se fait-il que tout le monde te cèdes?**  
><strong>- Que tout le monde me cède?<strong> Répéta le châtain en plissant les yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas bien comprit.  
><strong>- Oui. Tu as même fait céder un ange!<strong> Constata la Mort avec un demi sourire.  
>Castiel allait rétorquer mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.<br>**- Shht!** L'homme avait remonté un doigt a ses lèvres comme un professeur sévère. **On se tait!** Puis il claqua des doigts et Castiel se volatilisa.  
>Sous le coup de la surprise, Dean se releva brusquement, manquant de renverser sa chaise.<br>**- Qu'est ce que..**  
><strong>- Du calme du calme...<strong> Un terrible mal de tête sembla prendre la Mort qui se mit a se masser les tempes. **Il est juste en face, dans ta chère voiture... Alors assis toi, allez.** Il retendit une main en direction de la chaise, de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait la première fois. **Nous avons a discuter.**  
>Le Winchester s'exécuta, non sans une réelle appréhension.<br>**- Bon... Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, tu es venu pour ceci n'est ce pas?**

L'homme remonta sa main et mit en évidence une lourde chevalière sertit d'une émeraude pale et mal polie ce qui fit déglutir le chasseur.  
>Lentement, il retira le bijou et le posa d'un mouvement leste au centre de la table avant de le pousser un peu plus prêt de Dean.<p>

**- Et bien voila. Maintenant, laisse moi.** Et il le chassa d'un revers de la main, reprenant en main ses couverts et ré attaquant sa pâtisserie.  
>Peu sur de lui, Dean posa les yeux sur la bague, puis les releva vers la Mort.<br>**- Et.. c'est tout?**  
>L'homme se figea dans son mouvement et releva son regard vers lui ce qui le mit terriblement mal a l'aise. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire.<br>**- Tellement capricieux...** Fut les seuls mots qu'il lui accorda cependant.  
>Le chasseur hésita encore un instant puis attrapa la bague et la fourra dans la poche de son jean, ayant la désagréable sensation qu'il allait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve.<br>Il se leva et s'apprêtait a quitter le restaurant quand la voix de la mort l'interpella de nouveau.  
><strong>- Ha oui, Dean. Ces trois bagues seront suffisante pour ouvrir la cage.<strong>

N'en pouvant plus, le chasseur se réinstalla brusquement a la table, se penchant en avant, terriblement nerveux.  
><strong>- Pourquoi vous faites ça? Pourquoi est ce que vous nous aidait?<strong> Demanda t-il braquant ses yeux vert dans ceux de son vis a vis.  
><strong>- Voyons Dean. Ne sois pas stupide.<strong> Il se pencha a son tour, faisant frissonner le chasseur. S'il le frôlait, il était raide mort. **Je suis bien plus vieux que Castiel, et Castiel est tellement plus âgé que toi. J'étais la avant son Père, bien avant même.** Il pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , comme s'il s'assurait que tout rentrait correctement dans l'esprit du Winchester.** Alors ne pose pas de question dont tu ne pourrait pas comprendre la réponse.**

Et il revint a sa collation, comme si de rien était.  
>Dean en eut le souffle coupé et eut soudain un terrible besoin de prendre l'air, de respirer un bon coup. Il bredouilla un vague remerciement que la Mort accueillies avec un mouvement de tête et le chasseur prit ses jambes à son cou , faisant tinter la petite clochette de la porte pour la seconde fois.<br>Une fois a l'extérieur, il souffla, se dirigeant a grandes enjambées vers l'impala, il fut soulagé d'y retrouver Castiel a la place du passager.  
>Il fit claquer la porte cotée conducteur après s'être installé au volant et se tourna vers l'ange, passant une main sur son front en sueur. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusqu'ici a quel point il était en nage.<p>

Il restèrent un bon quart d'heure ainsi, complétement silencieux, et enfin, Dean sortit ses clefs et mit le contacte, appuyant sur l'accélérateur, la bouche encore sèche.


	40. La Confrérie

Me revoilà ENFIN avec le 40 ème chapitre de frontière!  
>Merci a Egwene, Stonewhiteclown, Asaliah et xHantise pour leur reviou! J'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours!<br>A bientot!

* * *

><p>La pluie martelait toujours la vieille toiture de la maison de Bobby et le vieux chasseur avait même du rafistoler quelques endroits car l'eau s'infiltrait a travers de nombreuses petites fissures. Cela n'avait pas été très compliqué mais Castiel avait insisté pour lui donner un coup de main. Il avait donc appris quelques notions de bricolage de dernière minute.<br>De son coté , Dean fulminait. Il tournait en rond comme un lion dans une cage, l'ennui le rongeant lentement mais surement.

Un instant il cessa son va et viens et releva la tête vers l'une des fenêtres trempées par la chavane qui s'abattait sur eux depuis maintenant trois bonnes heures. Il soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant.  
>Le temps était vraiment mauvais ces derniers jours, mais il ne pouvait même pas mètre ça sur le compte des démons, non, il s'agissait tout simplement des caprices de la météo.<br>Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas tout simplement tout le temps beau, comme dans la série docteur sexy qu'il suivait quand ses missions le lui permettaient?  
>Il s'écroula sur le canapé miteux et releva ses jambes pour les poser sur la table basse, croisées, repoussant au passage quelques cadavres de bière.<p>

Il s'empara de la télécommande qu'il retrouva après quelques fouilles rapides sous les coussins et zappa. Après quelques secondes, il s'enfonça confortablement et croisa les bras, s'absorbant dans un nouvel épisode ou son héros préféré emballait une nouvelle infirmière dans un coin de l'hôpital.  
>Ha ça, il y avait pas a dire, être médecin avait certains avantages. Alors que le clapotis des gouttes d'eau en fond sonore le berçait, il finit par fermer lentement les paupières et par s'endormir.<p>

**- Docteur Sexy?**

Dean se retourna dans un mouvement théâtral, faisant presque s'envoler les pans de sa blouse blanche ainsi que le stéthoscope qu'il avait autour du cou.  
><strong>- Oui mon ptit?<strong> Tout en répondant, il décocha un sourire a en faire fondre plus d'une a la petite infirmière qui l'avait interpellé . Celle ci se mit a rougir et un sourire gêné se dessina sur ses lèvres pulpeuses.  
><strong>- Vous avez un nouveau patient!<strong> Minauda-t elle tout en tendant un dossier au chasseur/médecin.  
>Celui ci la remercia d'une claque sur les fesses qu'elle accueillit avec un petit rire cristallin et il se mit a parcourir le dossier.<p>

Il se retrouva dans une chambre d'hôpital face a un lit occupé par un jeune homme brun au yeux d'un bleu éclatant.  
><strong>- Vous êtes mon nouveau patient!<strong> Lança Dean au Castiel/malade de ses rêves.  
><strong>- Oui.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien je vais devoir vous ausculter! Déshabillez vous!<strong>  
><strong>- Dean...<strong> Castiel le fixait avec un regard emplit d'une tristesse infini.  
>Le chasseur se figea, fronçant les sourcils.<br>**- Dean!** Répéta l'ange déchu, sa tête penchant doucement sur le coté .  
><strong>- Castiel?<strong> Tenta l'autre, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait.

**- Dean, réveille toi.**

Le Winchester ouvrit les yeux alors qu'il sentait quelqu'un le secouer doucement. Il se redressa et bailla a s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Devant lui, la télévision continuait de diffuser ses programmes et était passé a un jeu plutôt stupide.  
>Il tourna lentement la tête et se retrouva face aux deux grands yeux bleus de Castiel qui le fixaient. Il était si près qu'il pouvait sentir son odeur et un sourire illumina le visage du chasseur qui ne pu s'empêcher de combler l'espace qui les séparait et de poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange qui ne bougea pas, l'accueillant avec douceur.<p>

Il le repoussa cependant avec gentillesse après quelques secondes.  
><strong>- Marc nous rend visite.<strong> Fit-il de sa voix basse, cette même voix qui faisait si souvent frissonner tout le corps du chasseur.  
><strong>- Ho...<strong> Une déception l'envahit brusquement. Il n'était pas tellement pressé de revoir le Rivers, d'autant plus lorsque celui ci interrompait un rêve qui prenait un chemin tout a fait agréable. L'idée de jouer au médecin avec l'ange déchu lui paraissait bien meilleur que celle de tailler une bavette avec le gorille blond qui lui avait servit de coéquipier.  
>Mais quelque chose lui disait qu'en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas tellement le choix.<br>Il se leva donc du canapé avec nonchalance et avec toute la mauvaise volonté du monde et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la cuisine, suivant Castiel dont la vu de son postérieur parfaitement moulé dans un jean noir lui réchauffait le cœur et le motivait un peu plus a se réveiller.

**- Dean!** S'exclama Marc en le voyant arriver, un grand sourire lui dévorant le visage. Il lui pressa l'épaule dans un geste amical et le Winchester le gratifia d'un sourire un peu forcé .  
>Dean ne savait toujours pas comment prendre les accolades du blond. Il savait bien pourtant que leur relations n'étaient pas ce qu'il y avait de meilleur et le chasseur avait la désagréable sensation que l'autre faisait tout simplement acte d'hypocrisie.<p>

Un peu plus loin, Bobby s'essuyait les mains avec un vieux chiffon, sa casquette éternellement vissée sur la tète.  
><strong>- Les réparations se sont bien passé ?<strong> Lança Dean, conscient que quelque part il évitait la conversation avec le Rivers.  
>Le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules avant d'acquiescer.<br>**- Notre petit ange m'a été d'une aide précieuse!** Il y avait un soupçon d'ironie dans la phrase de Bobby et Dean devina que Castiel avait du lui poser tout un tas de questions incongrues, de la même manière que lorsque lui même l'avait initié a la mécanique.  
>Il se mit a rire tout en regardant Castiel qui lui n'avait pas remarqué le moins du monde la petite allusion qui avait été faites.<br>Le brun n'avait pas encore le bagage humain nécessaire pour souligner toute les subtilités du langage courant, et cela lui donnait des airs tout a fait "a croquer"

**- Alors, que nous vaut ta visite?** Tout en posant sa question, Bobby avait sortit quatre bières, en tendant une a chaque personnes présentes, Castiel comprit. Il l'attrapa après une légère hésitation.  
>Le blond soupira et descendit la moitié de sa bouteille en une seule gorgé .<br>**- De mauvaises nouvelles.** Avoua t-il finalement.** Il y a eu des signes.**  
><strong>- Des signes?<strong> Répéta Dean, s'intéressant subitement a la conversation.  
><strong>- Des démons, sans doute une invocation. Je ne sais pas encore exactement a quoi tout ça correspond, mais une chose est sur, c'est pas bon pour nous!<strong>

Un petit silence suivit la petite tirade du nouveau venu.

**- Mais nous, nous avons de bonnes nouvelles.**

Tout les regards convergèrent vers Castiel qui se tenait droit comme un i. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans le fait que ce sois lui qui fasse ce genre d'annonce. Devant les regards interrogateurs, l'ange fixa ses yeux dans ceux du Winchester.  
><strong>- Dean a rassemblé les bagues qui permettront d'ouvrir la cage de Lucifer.<strong>  
>Marc tourna la tête vers le chasseur et c'est avec un soupçon d'orgueil de Dean nota une légère admiration dans le regard du blond.<p>

**- Cela ne nous assure en rien la victoire mais...** L'ange ne termina pas sa phrase, ses yeux se perdant un instant.

**- C'est un début!** Termina Bobby avec Vaillance.  
><strong>- Ouais! On va le renvoyer dans sa chambre, ce fiston pourri gâté !<strong> S'amusa le Winchester alors que Castiel descendait sa bière cul sec.  
>Il toussota légèrement.<br>**- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple Dean.**

Le chasseur soupira, mais un sourire restait tout de même dessiné sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'habitude du pessimisme de l'ange, et quelque part, il le préférait comme ça. Certainement que cette façon plutôt négative de voir les choses était du a sa plus grande expérience concernant les histoires divines, il y avait de fortes chances pour que Castiel mesure de façon plus correct le danger auquel ils s'apprêtaient tous a faire face.

Mais Dean ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Pour lui, toute cette histoire était une sorte de partie de chasse au monstre géante, vraiment géante, certes, mais cela restait une chasse. Il savait par dessus tout, du coup, que le moral avait une place prépondérante dans l'issu du combat final qui aurait lieu entre eux et Lucifer. Ils se devaient donc de rester optimiste, et ce en toute circonstances, et en l'occurrence, pour une fois, ils avaient de véritables bonnes raisons de l'être.

Il fouilla quelques secondes dans la poche de son jean et en sortit les trois bagues dont parlait l'ange, les montrant a Marc qui restait stupéfait, n'osant même pas approcher sa main des objets magiques. Alors que les trois bijoux étaient placés dans la paume de la main du Winchester, elles s'attirèrent les une les autres et se collèrent de façon a ne plus faire qu'une devant les yeux ébahit du blond.

**- Whaou...**  
><strong>- Ouais, tu l'as dit! Et ce truc est sensé ouvrir la porte!<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'est pas sensé , Dean. Il le fait.<strong> Corrigea Castiel.  
><strong>- Ouais, enfin, c'est la clef de la victoire! Par contre..<strong> Dean hésita un instant, se re concentrant sur l'objet qu'il tenait des les mains. **Ca marche comment ce truc?**  
><strong>- Il suffit de le placer n'importe ou, et la porte s'ouvrira d'elle même.<strong> Répondit Castiel sur un ton morne.  
><strong>- Ho...<strong> Le chasseur haussa les épaules. **Pour une fois qu'on a pas a couper la patte d'un poulet ou utiliser notre propre sang..**  
>L'ange déchu pencha doucement la tête sur le coté .<br>**- Mais oui, tu sais Cas'... C'est plus souvent comme ça que ça se passe avec la sorcellerie.**  
><strong>- Ce n'est pas de la sorcellerie Dean, c'est bien plus que ça!<strong> Un léger sourire s'étaient dessiné sur les lèvres de Castiel.  
><strong>- Ça doit être puissant...<strong> Soupira Marc.  
><strong>- Oui, ça l'est.<strong> Fit Castiel sans apporter plus de précision.

Il ne leur restait désormais plus qu'a élaborer un plan pour amener Lucifer a retourner dans sa cage et Bobby s'enferma illico dans son bureau. Une vague de motivation avait déferlé dans la petite maison, et chacun pouvait sentir son cœur se remplir d'espoir. La victoire n'était plus très loin, ils le sentait, cette fois, ils avaient de réelles chances d'endiguer l'Apocalypse, une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

><p><strong>- Hey Castiel!<strong>

L'ange déchu releva la tête de l'énorme livre qu'il tenait posé sur ses genoux et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Marc qui s'était assis a ses cotés. L'ange lui fit un léger sourire, lui indiquant qu'il était le bienvenu et qu'il ne le dérangeait pas. D'ailleurs, il referma le grimoire, lui offrant ainsi toute son attention.  
><strong>- Oui Marc?<strong>  
>Le blond frissonna. Bon sang ce que sa voix pouvait être sexy. Il secoua la tête et tendit un verre a Castiel, un sourire malin plaqué sur le visage.<br>**- Tiens, bois un coup!**  
><strong>- Non merci<strong>! Refusa l'autre poliment. **Je n'ai pas soif.**  
><strong>- Tu devrais quand même boire ça!<strong> Insista le blond en tendant toujours le verre d'eau a l'ange déchu. **Euh.. J'veux dire.. Tu sais il faut s'hydrater régulièrement! C'est meilleurs pour la santé !**  
>Castiel accepta le verre, remerciant le chasseur.<p>

**- C'est vrai que Dean est souvent en train de boire!** Admit-il en jetant un œil au chasseur qui descendait sa cinquième bière de la soirée.  
><strong>- Euh.. ouais tu vois! C'est par ce qu'il fait attention a sa santé !<strong> Marc ne su pas en cet instant si ce mensonge n'était pas de trop, mais ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat. Castiel bu le verre qu'il lui avait apporté sans plus discuter et le lui tendit une fois vidé .  
><strong>- Merci Marc!<strong> Fit-il avec un sourire doux.

* * *

><p>Aschmédai somnolait tranquillement sur le lit du motel dans lequel J est lui se trouvaient toujours. La télévision ronronnait comme a son habitude et J avait rapidement comprit que le démon était toujours sous l'emprise de son propre vaisseau. En l'occurrence, il était toujours sujet a la faim, a la douleur ainsi qu'au sommeil.<br>Du coup, il avait du rapidement s'approvisionner en viande rouge qu'il avait stocké dans le petit frigo qui était a leur disposition. Alors qu'il grimaçait en imaginant l'état de son compte en banque, il se demanda un instant comment avait fait Bobby a l'époque ou c'était lui qui s'occupait du démon. Le métisse avait un rythme de repas très particulier, et très rapide. Il devait bien avaler près de deux kilos de viande par jour. A ce rythme, J n'allait bientôt plus pouvoir assurer.

Une fraction de seconde, l'idée d'appeler le vieux chasseur lui traversa l'esprit, mais il l'a balaya rapidement. Il était hors de question de le mettre au courant du retour d'Aschmédai, surtout que dans le cas présent, il était responsable de son invocation.

Il allait belle et bien devoir se débrouiller tout seul.  
>Il soupira alors qu'il remarquait qu'il ne restait déjà presque plus de provision.<br>Le grand blond jeta un œil au radio réveil et une légère angoisse le prit a la gorge. La confrérie n'allait pas tarder a arriver.  
>L'angoisse se changea rapidement en excitation. Ses problèmes pécuniaires allaient bientôt être réglé , car avec la prime qu'il allait recevoir en même temps que son augmentation de grade, ils seraient tout les deux a l'abri du besoin pendant pas mal d'années. Sans compter qu'il y avait de très grandes chances que la confrérie Elle même prenne la décision de participer aux frais d'entretien d'Aschmédai.<p>

Les yeux de J se posèrent un instant sur le démon dont la télécommande venait de glisser des mains. Il était profondément endormis.  
>Après l'avoir lavé , soigné , nourri, il l'avait habillé et était plutôt fier de ses choix vestimentaires. Aschmédai était entièrement vêtu de blanc.<br>Un pantalon baggy et un T shirt large immaculé .  
>Allongé sur le lit, vêtu de cette manière, il avait l'air d'un ange. Ses cheveux blanc ébouriffés lui tombaient devant les yeux et le tout contrastait de manière admirable avec sa peau sombre.<br>Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond alors qu'il réalisait que le métisse avait par le passé été un ange.

Malgré le nombre incalculable de livre qu'il avait parcouru dans toute sa vie concernant les démons, il y avait peu d'information concernant Aschmédai avant son bannissement du Paradis, lorsqu'il possédait toujours sa grâce.

J savait qu'il avait mené une révolte, et certains ouvrages le designait comme etant celui qui avait tenté Eve dans le jardin d'Eden.  
>L'homme soupira en se remémorant toute les horreurs qu'il avait parcouru a son sujet. Les meurtres, tortures diverses et variés... Aschmédai n'avait rien d'un enfant de coeur, mais comment aurait-il pu immaginer qu'en realité , il s'agissait d'un etre tout a fait attachant.<p>

Trois coups raisonnèrent soudain dans la petite pièce et les réflexions de J s'évaporèrent presque instantanément.  
>Il se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée et ouvrit après s'être rapidement recoiffé .<p>

**- Entrez, je vous en pris.** Fit-il a voix basse tandis que trois hommes passaient le pas de la porte, le saluant rapidement d'un vague mouvement de tête.  
><strong>- C'est la dernière fois que nous nous déplaçons pour vos sornettes Johnson, vous êtes prévenu.<strong> Maugréa l'un d'entre eux.  
><strong>- Il ne s'agit en rien de sornettes.<strong> Se défendit le blond, gardant tout de même bonne mesure du ton qu'il employait. Une fois sa phrase finit, il tandis la main en direction du lit. **Je vous présente Aschmédai.**

En passant, J remarqua que bien sur, le démon était parfaitement réveillé , bien que toujours sur le lit, les jambes croisées , les mains derrière la tête, un sourcils relevé .  
><strong>- C'est qui ces vioques que tu me ramène la, J.<strong> Lança t-il avec un sourire narquois.  
><strong>- Des démonologes!<strong> L'informât le blond en se pressant de le rejoindre alors que le démon se redressait lentement, se mettant en position assise. **Ils vont pouvoir nous aider! Améliorer ta condition sur la terre!**

L'un des "vioques" s'approcha, clairement peu rassuré , mais semblant vouloir s'assurer de quelque chose.  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qui nous prouve qu'il s'agit bien du trente deuxième démon?<strong> Demanda t-il calmement.  
>Le métisse pencha doucement la tête sur le coté , son sourire s'étirant sur son visage.<br>**- Il n'y a aucun doute sur son identité !** S'exclama le blond en élevant quelque peu la voix, clairement stressé par la situation.

**- Vous êtes les supérieurs de J c'est ça?**

Après la question d'Aschmédai, un silence s'abattit dans la pièce, une étrange tension semblait prendre la gorge toute personne présente.  
>L'un des trois intervenants réussit tout de même a articuler un léger oui.<br>**- Alors dis a tes supérieurs qu'il mérite une augmentation!**  
>Le démon s'était étrangement adressé a un seul des trois hommes, celui qui se trouvait le plus près de la porte de sortie, puis, sous le regard médusé de J, Aschmédai claqua des doigts, et les deux autres s'écoulèrent sur le sol après que leurs têtes ai fait un violent tour a 360 degrés sur leurs épaules.<br>**- Je suis bien Aschmédai, mais on m'appelle aussi Asmodée, Asmodeus, Asmoth ou encore Azmonden.. Bref, j'vais pas te faire toute la liste, c'est dingue le nombre de pseudos qu'on accumule en plusieurs millions d'années!** Il ricana, puis repris alors que le dernier survivant était pris de tremblement. **Bon, un seul messager suffit, je déteste le gaspillage! Dépêche toi de ramener l'info!**

L'homme déglutit avec difficulté tandis que derrière le démon qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux violet, une ombre immense prenait forme, une ombre a trois têtes menaçantes et terrifiantes.


	41. Non

Hellooooow tout le monde!

Me revoilà enfin avec le chapitre 41! Ho inutile de me regarder avec ces yeux la! Je culpabilise déjà bien assez toute seule pour ce rythme de parution BIEN TROP LENT!  
>Merci a Egwene Al'Vere, Stonewhiteclown, Asaliah, CastelaMalfoy et Sakura okasan pour vos reviouxxx! (je ne les mérite pas v_v Je mérite plutôt de m'auto flageller les fesses, voila! Bien fait pour moi!)<br>Sur ce, BONNE LECTURE! haha

* * *

><p>Dean passa rapidement dans le salon.<p>

Depuis l'arrivé de Marc, c'était l'effervescence dans la petite bicoque de Bobby. Le vieux chasseur consultait les multiples sites internet qui recensaient les événements météorologiques étranges et autres manifestations qui avaient des chances d'être liées au surnaturel.  
>Le Winchester pouvait l'entendre marmonner et pester contre leur propre inattention. Le temps avait été si mauvais ces dernières semaines qu'ils avaient raté une bonne paire de signes. Heureusement que Marc était intervenu et les avait prévenu de ce qu'il se tramait. Enfin heureusement.. c'était un bien grand mot car Dean ne supportait décidément plus sa présence parmi eux.<p>

En passant près du canapé , il remarqua alors Castiel qui s'était endormit, un livre toujours posé sur ses genoux. Un sourire illumina le visage du chasseur qui nota cependant le coté tout a fait inhabituel de la scène.  
>Castiel n'était pas du genre a s'endormir n'importe ou, mais quelque part cela pouvait avoir du positif. Il se laissait aller a ses sensations, comme celle de la fatigue par exemple.<p>

Il passa quelques doigts sur les mèches sombres, les caressant doucement, faisant attention de ne pas réveiller l'ange déchu, puis, il attrapa le livre qui devait peser lourd sur ses cuisses et le posa sur la table basse sans faire de bruit. Castiel ne bougea pas d'un pouce, toujours dans les bras de Morphée, profondément endormi.

Dean soupira et finit par le laisser tranquille. Cela avait quelque chose de déprimant, mais le chasseur savait qu'il avait autre chose a faire que de veiller l'ange déchu, même si c'était une de ses activités favorites.  
>Il se dirigea donc d'un pas trainant vers la cuisine, pas très motivé et fut littéralement tétanisé lorsqu'il se retrouva nez a nez avec Anna.<p>

**- Que..! Qu'est ce que tu fous la toi?** Demanda t-il avec un soupçon d'agressivité .  
>Marc qui se tenait près de la fenêtre semblait chercher a se fondre dans le décor, faisant tout pour ne pas se faire remarquer. Le Winchester ne lui en voulu pas car se retrouver face a un ange encore en possession de tout ses pouvoirs, et pas forcement de vôtres coté , de suroit, n'avait rien de rassurant.<br>**- Dean, nous attendons toujours ta réponse.**

Le chasseur se donna une claque mentale, se maudissant d'avoir mis de coté ce "problème"  
>Depuis que Castiel l'avait aidé a prendre ce qu'il pensait être la bonne décision, pour lui même, c'était comme s'il l'avait rangé dans une boite avec une grosse étiquette "affaires classées" scotchée dessus. Mais malheureusement pour lui, cette histoire n'avait strictement rien de réglée , il allait maintenant devoir faire face a l'armée des anges, et quelque chose lui disait que la réponse qu'il allait leur donner ne les satisferait pas du tout.<p>

Il s'humidifia les lèvres, se demandant comment il allait bien pouvoir faire comprendre a Anna que sa réponse serait négative, sans pour autant déclencher son terrible courroux.  
>Il jeta un œil vers Marc dont la figure s'était doucement décomposé . Mis a part Castiel, il n'avait pas une grande expérience vis a vis des anges, et bien qu'il ai déjà croisé Anna, il ne la trouvait décidément pas aussi charmante que leur ange déchu.<p>

**- Ma réponse est... non.**

La phrase avait claqué dans l'air d'une façon plus sèche que ce qu'aurait voulu Dean. Mais au moins, cela avait l'avantage d'être clair. C'était dit.  
><strong>- Non?<strong> Répéta la jeune femme rousse en penchant doucement la tête sur le coté .  
><strong>- Non.<strong> Assura le chasseur.** Non comme négatif, ou comme: allez vous faire enculer et foutez nous la paix avec vos conneries angéliques de mes deux! **Kit a être zigouillé sur place, autant que ça en vaille le coup pensait Dean.

Une tension s'éleva dans la pièce tandis que les yeux d'Anna s'étaient fiché dans ceux du Winchester.  
><strong>- Je crois que tu n'a pas tout a fait saisi l'ampleur de la question.<strong> Commença t-elle sur un ton tout a fait neutre.  
><strong>- Ho si je l'ai comprit!<strong> La coupa t-il. **J'ai compris que vous avez décidé d'utiliser mon corps comme d'un vieux pyjama pour un bouseux qui n'a toujours pas digéré que son petit frère en ait eu ras la casquette de ses sermons! J'ai compris que toute cette putain d'apocalypse était une stupide querelle de famille! Alors un conseil, sérieusement, son linge sales, on le lave en privé , et pas en faisant sauter la moitié de la planète! Capice?**

**- Dean.** La voix d'Anna s'était durcit. **Tu ne peux pas refuser, c'est la seule solution tu comprend? Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps avant que Sam...**  
><strong>- Quoi?<strong> Un frisson avait parcouru le corps du chasseur et il s'approcha de l'ange, menaçant. **Tu sais ou est Sam?**

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la rousse et ses yeux se plissèrent comme si elle venait de tirer le ticket gagnant.  
><strong>- Oui Dean. Nous l'avons toujours su.<strong>  
><strong>- Espèce de fils de pute...<strong> Les dents du chasseurs grincèrent alors que l'insulte s'échappait d'entre ses lèvres serrées. Violemment, il empoigna la jeune femme par le col et la plaqua contre le mur derrière elle, la soulevant a sa hauteur. **Tu vas tout de suite me dire ou il est! Ou je te jure que...**  
><strong>- Que quoi Dean?<strong>

Malgré la position plus qu'inconfortable que lui offrait le chasseur, Anna continuait de sourire tranquillement, comme si rien ne se passait de physique entre elle et lui.

**- Tu ne peux rien faire contre moi.** Elle se mit a rire doucement et soudain, le Winchester fut propulsé en arrière, sa prise sur le vêtement lâchant presque instantanément, cependant, il ne s'écrasa pas sur un meuble comme il avait l'habitude de le faire dans pareil situation, il glissa juste sur le sol avec assez peu de violence pour qu'il puisse rapidement reprendre son équilibre.

**- Qu'est ce que tu veux?** Ragea Dean tout en sachant exactement ce qu'allait lui répondre la rousse qui doucement se détachait du mur pour rejoindre la place ou elle se trouvait quelques minutes auparavant.

**- Je reviendrais Dean, et cette fois j'espère entendre une réponse plus correct de ta part.**  
>Dean allait protester, les poings serrés, mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce sois que l'ange avait déjà disparu dans un bruissement d'ailes.<p>

Le chasseur ne pu que hurler sa rage, frappant violemment du poing sur la table de la cuisine.  
>Marc s'approcha doucement de lui, posant une lourde main sur son épaule, cherchant clairement a le réconforter, mais le geste n'eut absolument aucune impact sur lui. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était des informations qui lui permettrait d'enfin retrouver son frère, son Sammy, qui avait disparu depuis bien trop longtemps.<p>

Sa mâchoire se serra un peu plus, si cela était encore possible.  
>Anna avait clairement et définitivement viré de bord et lorsqu'il se remémorait le fait que c'était bien grâce a eux qu'elle avait entièrement recouvré ses pouvoirs, un gout amer s'emparait de sa bouche.<br>Comment avait-elle pu passer de la gentille jeune femme, perdu et enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique a ce monstre dénué de sentiment.  
>Ses yeux étaient tellement froid lorsqu'ils se posaient sur lui ou sur d'autre. Cela avait un coté totalement désarmant.<br>Il soupira cependant, ses muscles se détendant progressivement. Alors que lentement la rage quittait son esprit, c'était le lourd poids de l'impuissance qui s'abattait sur ses épaules.

Bobby se précipita dans la cuisine, comme affolé .  
><strong>- Que ce passe t-il ici? Nom d'un chien! La porte de mon bureau s'est verrouillé !<strong> Lança t-il, au bord de l'apoplexie.  
>-<strong> On a eu de la visite!<strong> Répondit le chasseur avec nonchalance.  
><strong>- Des démons?<strong> S'empressa l'ainé

**- Non, bien pire! Des emplumés!**  
><strong>- Bon sang...<strong>

Les trois hommes restèrent un instant silencieux dans la pièce, comme s'ils méditaient sur les événements a venir.

* * *

><p>J tournait en rond dans la petite chambre, clairement nerveux. Il ne cessait de faire des allés et retour, le regard fixe derrière ses petites lunettes rondes, les mains derrière son dos légèrement vouté .<br>Ses cheveux blond, toujours attaché en queue de cheval étaient en désordre et la sueur perlait sur son front.  
>Allongé sur le lit ou il avait élu domicile tandis que le démonologue devait se contenter d'un matelas pneumatique posé a même le sol, Aschmédai le regardait avec un air malicieux inscrit sur le visage tout en mâchonnant un morceau de viande rouge crue.<p>

**- C'est bon, relax mec...** Minauda t-il en arrachant un nouveau morceau de chaire.  
><strong>- Relax?<strong> Répéta J qui se figea au centre de la chambre. **Aschmédai, tu viens de tuer deux de mes collègues! Et.. Et tu as laissé le troisième rapporter ça a mes supérieurs!** Il secoua la tête se plaquant une main sur le visage. **Mais qu'est ce que je raconte...Au moins il y a un survivant et de toute façon cette histoire serait remonté d'une manière ou d'une autre.. il... il y aurait eu une enquête et...**

Le démon l'interrompit brusquement en éclatant littéralement de rire.

**- Une enquête!** Pouffa le métisse en jetant l'os désormais nettoyé dans un coin ou se trouvait déjà bon nombre de carcasse de poulet ou autres bestioles en tout genre. **T'as trop regardé Derrick mon vieux...**

Le blond se mordit l'intérieur des joues, ne goutant de toute évidence pas a la plaisanterie. D'autant plus qu'en passant, s'il y en avait bien un qui regardait trop la télévision, c'était le démon, et pas lui. Aschmédai passait ses journées devant le petit écran, a zapper sans arrêt et avait une net préférence pour les programmes de la pire qualité qui sois.

Mais d'un autre coté , J ne s'en plaignait pas trop, car de cette manière le démon était occupé et ne faisait pas de nouvelle victime.

**- Bon...** Il hésita un instant alors qu'Aschmédai le fixait toujours, les yeux brillant de malice. **Nous partirons ce soir.**  
><strong>- Et on va ou?<strong>  
><strong>- Dans... dans un bar...Tu le connais déjà, c'est la que Bobby t'avait réveillé tu te souviens?<strong>

Le métisse réfléchit un instant, semblant fouiller dans sa mémoire puis demanda

**- Le "Bar d'hellène" c'est ca?**  
><strong>- C'est ça. Nous y serons mieux et les chambres n'y sont pas très cher...<strong>  
><strong>- Tu espère aussi en passant avoir un peu de sécurité ! Avec tout les chasseurs qui y traine.. on ne sais jamais si je pète les plombs et que je décide de te bouffer tout cru!<strong>

Tout en parlant, le sourire du démon s'était étiré et il se passa une langue sur les lèvres comme un enfant devant une énorme pâtisserie. Sur le moment, le blond ne su pas quoi répondre... le démon était-il en train de faire de l'humour..? ou était ce plutôt des menaces?

**- Mais çà me va! J'adore les bars!** Termina le démon en attrapant la télécommande et en allumant la télévision, se désintéressant subitement de son colocataire.

Celui ci déglutit, les mains tremblante. A mesure que les jours passaient, il regrettait de plus en plus d'avoir rappelé Aschmédai parmi eux. Certes le démon avait des cotés attachants, mais ils faisaient pales figure face a ses défauts qui étaient dignes des plus grand serial killer que la terre ai porté . Sans parler de ses pouvoirs qui semblaient sans limite.  
>Comme il lui en avait fait la démonstration la veille, le métisse était capable de tuer en un claquement de doigts, et encore, au fond de lui même, J savait que c'était un sort plutôt agréable comparé a ce qu'il pouvait réserver a d'autre.<br>La mort pouvait parfois se montrer douce face aux tortures.

Mais qu'est ce qui avait bien put lui passer par la tête lorsqu'il avait eu cette idée stupide de l'invoquer...? Et comment avait bien pu faire Bobby avant lui pour le gérer?

* * *

><p><strong>- Cas?... Castiel? Réveille toi Cas!<strong>

L'ange sentit une main se resserrer sur son épaule et le secouer dans un premier temps doucement, puis avec un peu plus de vigueur lorsque l'autre remarqua qu'il ne bougeait toujours pas. Il finit par lentement ouvrir les yeux et devant lui apparu l'image de Dean, légèrement flou.

**- Mmm..?** Il marmonna une vague question que le chasseur ne comprit pas.  
><strong>- Cas, ça fait trois heures que tu dors la! Faut te réveiller!<strong>

L'ange déchu cligna deux ou trois fois des yeux, tentant d'enregistrer les mots du chasseur. Il regarda autour de lui, hagard et porta les mains a ses yeux, les frottant avec insistance pour se réveiller et effacer le flou qui recouvrait sa vision.  
>Dean le regardait faire avec un air attendrit, un peu triste de devoir tirer son ami du pays des rêves. D'autant plus que la réalité dans laquelle il le refaisait plonger n'avait absolument rien d'idyllique ou de reposant.<p>

Le Winchester le laissa se réveiller et rejoignit les autres hommes dans la cuisine.  
>L'heure était une fois de plus grave mais cette foi ci, d'une toute autre façon. Les anges collaient au fesses de Dean, et de sa propre formulation, ce n'était pas de la façon la plus sexy qui sois. Ils voulaient sa peau, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et ils allaient certainement l'avoir s'ils ne réagissait pas vite.<p>

Le chasseur avait été contraint de raconter tout l'histoire, et ce malgré sa lourde réticence, surtout en ce qui concernait Marc. Il n'avait définitivement pas envie que le blond soit au courant que les emplumés l'avait "élu" costume officiel de leur égérie, mais malheureusement, il n'avait plus vraiment le choix face aux questions de Bobby et de toute manière, le Rivers avait assisté a toute la scène avec Anna et en aurait au final tiré ses propres conclusions.  
>Dean avait beau coller toute les tares du monde sur le dos de Marc, il restait conscient du fait qu'il était loin d'être bête.<br>La réflexion et l'investigation faisaient partie intégrante du métier de chasseur.

Bien sur, il y avait les anges oui, mais pas seulement, les démons n'étaient pas loin eux non plus, certainement a l'affut du moindre mouvement de Lucifer qu'ils n'avaient jusqu'ici même pas croisé . Ils n'avaient même pas connaissance de son apparence actuelle! Avait-il trouvé un vaisseau ou déambulait-il sous sa forme de nuage noir? Les chasseurs ne savaient même pas s'il avait lui aussi ce type de forme lorsqu'il était hors d'un corps humain. C'était rageant de ne rien savoir sur son ennemi ultime, jusqu'à son apparence!

Dean soupira, s'interrompant un instant et laissant Bobby et Marc continuer de parler, cherchant des pistes et des solutions pour faire sortir Lucifer de sa tanière et le renvoyer dans sa cage une bonne fois pour toute. Il avait la net impression d'avoir eu cette discussion mille et une fois déjà, tournant et retournant les diverses possibilités qui se présentaient a eux, et il fallait bien le dire, elles n'étaient pas très nombreuse.

Oui, il y avait les anges, oui, il y avait les démons, mais une toute autre information tournait dans le cerveau de Dean, prenant plus de place encore que les deux premières et de ce fait qui piquait quelque peu son cœur de culpabilité.

Sam.

Les anges savaient ou se trouvait Sammy, et s'ils savaient ou se trouvait son petit frère, c'est qu'il était vivant, du moins, Dean le supposait. C'était une nouvelle presque inespérée , même si depuis sa disparition le Winchester refusait entièrement l'idée que son cadet sois passé de l'autre coté.  
>La seule information qu'il avait eu sur la question avait été celle donné par le cavalier de la guerre civile, et la phrase qu'il avait prononcé ce jour la tournoyait toujours dans son esprit. Elle se mêlait désormais avec celle qu'Anna avait dite un peu plus tôt.<br>Cela ne faisait aucun doute, Sammy était la, quelque part, et il devait le retrouver, coute que coute.

Silencieusement, Castiel entra dans la pièce, le visage inexpressif, comme a son habitude. Sous le regard un peu amusé de Dean, il détailla Bobby, puis le Winchester dont le sourire s'étira un peu plus, et enfin, Marc.

Les deux discutaient encore, pris dans leur élan , ayant a peine remarqué l'ange qui s'était introduit dans la cuisine.  
><strong>- Ce qu'il faudrait c'est une arme qui puisse l'atteindre, au moins le blesser et le ralentir! Le diminuer pour qu'ensuite on puisse le renvoyer d'où il vient!<strong> Disait le blond.  
><strong>- Non n'avons rien de tout ça... Nom d'un chien..<strong> Bobby se mit a réfléchir, se frottant le menton, faisant crisser sa barbe de trois jours sous ses doigts. **A moins que...**

**- Ca va Cas?** Lança le chasseur, se demandant une minute ce qu'avait pu bien faire Castiel pour avoir l'air autant a l'ouest après une simple sieste.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce et c'est sous les regards médusés de Bobby et Dean que l'ange s'approcha de Marc et se jeta littéralement sur ses lèvres, le faisant reculer de quelque pas.  
>Le sourire de Dean s'était comme figé , ses yeux triplant de volume et ses dents grincèrent bruyamment.<p>

**WHAT DA FACK?**

* * *

><p><em>Mais non j'suis pas gaga! Vous inquiétez pas je n'ai pas fumé la moquette de ma chambre (seulement le parquet)<em>


	42. Ne pas reveiller l'ange qui dort

Et me voila pour la suite! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ce coup ci!

Merci a Asaliah, Egwene Al'Vere et Rubyy ainsi qu'a tout les Guests pour leur revioux!  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!<br>Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><em>WHAT DA FUCK?<em>

Bobby et Dean restaient figé devant la scène qui se déroulait devant leur yeux. Castiel embrassait Marc a pleine bouche, hissé sur la pointe des pieds, les bras autour de son cou. Le blond quand a lui ne se débattait pas beaucoup pour repousser l'ange et c'est après de longues, treeeees longues secondes qui parurent des siècles aux yeux du Winchester, que Marc se libéra de la prise du brun en attrapant ses poignets et en le faisant reculer doucement.

**- Castiel...** Fit -il d'une voix qui fit sauter un plomb dans le cerveau de Dean. Celui ci ne le laissa pas continuer et se rua vers le "couple", attrapant l'épaule de l'ange déchu et le tournant de force dans sa direction.  
><strong>- Putain Cas', qu'est ce qu'il te prend?<strong> Le chasseur passa des yeux bleus du brun a ceux du Rivers, attendant clairement une explication.  
><strong>- Dean, calme toi! C'est pas grave!<strong> Lança Marc, mais l'autre n'était pas dupe. Évidemment qu'il ne trouvait pas ça "grave", cet abrutis rêvait de rouler une pelle a Castiel depuis des lustres! Rouler une pelle a Cas', SON Cas'! Comment avait il osé poser ses lèvres sur celles de son ange? Dean ne lui pardonnerait jamais! D'ailleurs, il voyait déjà rouge et s'apprêtait a se tourner vers Marc pour lui donner une bonne correction.

Mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Castiel qui fit un pas en arrière, s'éloignant de lui et se plaçant aux cotés du blond, une expression impassible fichée sur le visage. Lentement, il pencha la tête sur le coté , fixant Dean comme s'il s'agissait d'un étrange animal remuant.  
><strong>- Dean.<strong> Fit-il de sa voix sombre. **Nous avons vécu des choses fortes ensemble.** Le Winchester ne savait pas trop pourquoi, mais quelque chose lui disait que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire du tout. **Mais maintenant je ne t'aime plus.**

Les mots avaient été prononcé d'une façon tout a fait froide, morne, de la même façon qu'on les prononçait lorsqu'on parlait de la pluie ou du beau temps, et encore, pour quelqu'un qui n'avait pas prévu de sortir de la journée.  
>Le chasseur déglutit, son cœur se serrant dans sa poitrine. Le coup invisible qu'il avait reçut dans le plexus avait été net, violent et terriblement douloureux.<p>

**- Je ne vois plus ton âme comme je la voyait...** L'ange réfléchit un instant, levant les yeux vers le plafond comme le personnage d'un dessin animé aurait pu le faire. **Hier.**

Le constat avait eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur Dean. Castiel était en train de lui dire qu'hier il était encore .. amoureux de lui, mais que désormais ses sentiments avaient changé !  
>Bobby plissa les yeux, jetant un regard vers le Winchester. Celui ci, qui avait décidément bien du mal a respirer lui rendit son œillade, lui signifiant son incompréhension la plus totale.<p>

Il était tout simplement en train de se faire larguer dans les règles de l'art. Ou plutôt non, pas du tout dans les règles de l'art! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce binz? On ne larguait pas quelqu'un comme ça du jour au lendemain! On ne faisait pas de grandes déclarations d'amour pour changer d'avis d'un seul coup comme ça, sans aucun raison! On ne quittait pas tout, sa famille, ses amis, ses pouvoirs ultra puissants de super ange héroïque pour finalement se rétracter et dire: "Je ne t'aime plus" après une sieste sur le canapé !

Mais Dean devait se rendre a l'évidence, ces consignes de vie de couple la, Castiel ne les connaissait absolument pas. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant venant d'un ange qui n'avait jamais Ö grand jamais eu de relation amoureuse avec qui que ce sois depuis des millénaires.. a par peut être avec son père, mais ça, le chasseur ne préférait pas trop le savoir.  
>La finesse et Cas', ça faisait deux, et l'ange venait une fois de plus de le lui prouver.<p>

**- Maintenant c'est Marc que j'aime.**

La respiration de Dean se bloqua en même temps que le flot de pensées qui lui dévastait l'esprit.

**- Quoi?**

Castiel se rapprocha un peu plus du blond, se collant a lui tout en restant tout a fait droit, face a Dean.  
><strong>- C'est ma décision Dean, et tu dois la respecter.<strong>

le chasseur crut qu'il allait avaler de travers, il toussota pour ne pas s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et releva les yeux vers Marc, cherchant a comprendre, s'attendant a une réaction de sa part.  
>Le grand blond semblait tout a fait mal a l'aise, se tortillant sur place, mais pour le plus grand désarroi de Dean, il ne protestait pas.<p>

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Quelque chose clochait.  
>Son instinct de chasseur lui hurlait que tout ça n'avait rien de normal et qu'il avait a faire avec quelque chose de surnaturel.. A moins que ce ne sois sa jalousie qui le brulait et le dévorait au point de le rendre dingue.. tout a fait plausible; il le concevait.. Mais la première théorie lui donnait plus de satisfaction.<p>

**- Toi...** Souffla t-il a l'adresse du blond, et la réaction du Rivers ne le déçu pas. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se mit soudain a transpirer, se reculant doucement, passant derrière Castiel. Il était coupable, tout en lui le démontrait. Il respirait la culpabilité a plein nez. **Qu'est ce que tu as fait a Castiel hein?**

**- Mais enfin Dean...** Balbutia Marc. **Qu'est.. qu.. qu'est ce que tu veux que...**  
><strong>- Ne ment pas!<strong> Le coupa le Winchester en pointant un doigt inquisiteur dans sa direction, presque menaçant.  
>En a peine deux enjambées, le chasseur avait rejoint le grand blond, avait doucement poussé Castiel sur le coté , le laissant en retrait et avait empoigné le col de Marc de ses mains, le forçant a se baisser a sa hauteur.<p>

**- Qu'est ce que tu lui a fait?** Grogna t-il, son visage a quelque centimètres seulement du siens.  
><strong>- Écoute Dean...<strong> Tenta Marc, mais décidément son attitude était plus que suspect. Peut être arrivait-il a berner quelques personnes lors de ses missions, lorsqu'il se faisait passer pour un agent du FBI ou un inspecteur sanitaire, mais a Dean, on la lui faisait pas, il avait fait quelque chose a Castiel, il ne savait pas encore quoi, mais il allait le découvrir, et le faire payer au centuple la douleur qu'il lui avait causé .  
><strong>- Je te jure que...<strong>  
><strong>- Dean.<strong> Il n'entendit même pas l'appel de l'ange, derrière lui.  
><strong>- ...Si tu me dit pas ce que tu lui a...<strong>  
><strong>- Dean, lâche le.<strong>  
><strong>- ... fait espèce d'enfoiré je vais te...<strong>

Le Winchester se sentit soudain partir en arrière, accroché par quelque chose. Il se dégagea et se retourna pour se retrouver face a face avec Castiel qui le fixait de ses yeux toujours trop calme.  
><strong>- Cas..<strong>

Il eu a peine le temps de prononcer une syllabe, et personne ne su jamais s'il voulait prononcer le nom de l'ange dans son entièreté ou par son surnom habituel, qu'il fut déséquilibré par un direct du droit monumental. Le chasseur tituba un instant, se rattrapant a une armoire, une main massant sa mâchoire douloureuse.

**- Ne menace pas Marc. Je n'aime pas ça.** Fit froidement l'ange.  
><strong>- Putain Castiel...<strong> Le chasseur était médusé par l'attitude du brun, désormais tout autant que Bobby et Marc dont les yeux étaient rond comme des billes.  
><strong>- Castiel!<strong> Fit d'ailleurs le plus grand, posant une de ses larges mains sur l'épaule de l'ange. Celui ci la recouvrit d'une des siennes se retournant dans sa direction avec un demi sourire et un regard plein de tendresse.  
>Le brun s'apprêtait a parler mais il fut a son tour tirer en arrière et se reçut un coup de poing en pleine face. Mais contrairement a Dean qui était bien sur l'auteur de l'attaque, il ne parvint pas a rester debout et s'écroula sur le sol.<p>

Il n'y resta pas bien longtemps et se jeta sur le chasseur, le faisant basculer en arrière et s'en suivit une bagarre qui n'avait absolument rien d'ordonné .  
>Marc et Bobby se jetèrent un regard rapide, tout deux les mains légèrement surélevées mais ne sachant pas quoi en faire. Les coups de pieds et de poings pleuvaient.<br>Dean chargea littéralement sur l'ange déchu le plaquant violemment contre un mur.

**- Castiel, calme toi!** Hurlait-il, mais l'autre ne l'écoutait pas, se débattant comme un diable.  
><strong>- Tu n'as pas a me donner d'ordre!<strong> Répondit-il véhément. Le Winchester n'avait jusqu'alors jamais entendu la voix de Castiel prendre de tel intonations et cela lui provoqua un instant d'inattention que le brun exploita immédiatement en le jetant sur le sol et en le chevauchant pour l'empêcher de bouger.  
>Castiel ne s'arrêta cependant pas la et se mit a le frapper encore et encore, cherchant visiblement a le mettre KO.<br>Ce fut ce moment que Marc choisit pour se saisir de l'ange, l'attrapant par les épaules et le soulevant littéralement, libérant le chasseur de sa prise.

**- Castiel!**

L'ange se secoua, se débattant pour que le blond lâche prise, et comme celui ci n'était pas tout a fait sur de quelle attitude il était sensé adopter, il finit par le liberer, gardant les mains levées, prêt a réitérer son geste a tout moment.

**- Marc...** L'ange était essoufflé , encore plus décoiffé que d'habitude et sa lèvre inférieur ensanglanté . Cette dernière constatation brisa le cœur du blond qui aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras pour le soigner. Mais le regard orageux que le brun lui lançait ne présageait rien de tel.** Tu es de son coté ?** L'ange déchu pencha doucement la tête , les yeux plissé et surtout, fait bien plus inhabituel, les dents et les poings serrés. **Tu ne m'aime pas n'est ce pas?** Continuait-il, la voix de plus en plus forte.  
><strong>- M.. Mais Castiel.. Je.. bien sur que si mais..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais quoi? Je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi?<strong>

Le blond fit un pas dans sa direction et la réaction de Castiel ne se fit pas attendre. Il lui décocha un tel coup sur le visage que Marc fit quelque pas en arrière, et vu la taille qu'il faisait, c'était déjà tout a fait impressionnant. Le Rivers porta la main a son nez en gémissant, le sang giclait sur ses lèvres. En se relevant, Dean constata amèrement que Castiel lui avait sans doute cassé le nez.  
>Mais il n'y prêta que très peu d'attention, Castiel avait perdu la raison et il fallait l'arrêter.<p>

Soudain, un grand bruit bref de métal envahit la pièce et les genoux du brun qui se tenait droit face a Marc fléchir avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol, assomé . Alors que son corps tombait mollement sur le sol, Bobby apparut derrière lui, une poêle a frire dans la main droite, les lèvres pincées.

Les trois hommes se jetèrent des regards circonspects avant de revenir a l'ange inconscient, étalé sur le parquet.  
>Marc se tenait le visage dans l'une de ses mains, dans une tentative toute relative de stopper l'écoulement de son sang et Dean se massait la nuque qui était désormais douloureuse.<br>**- La vache...**

* * *

><p>Castiel ouvrit lentement les yeux, clignant deux ou trois fois avant d'enfin relever la tête vers les trois hommes qui le regardait les bras croisés.<br>Au bout de quelques secondes, il pris conscience de sa situation. Il était solidement ligoté sur une chaise, au centre du salon. Il tenta vainement de se libérer en gigotant mais les liens étaient solide et Bobby était passé maitre dans l'art des nœuds.

**- Libérez moi...** Maugréa l'ange, a la limite de la menace alors qu'il plantait ses yeux plein de haine dans ceux de Dean. Sous ce regard courroucé , le Winchester décroisa les bras, se sentant étrangement mal. Ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait Castiel en rage et vu le déploiement de force dont il avait fait preuve, c'était tant mieux comme ça.

Bobby soupira et fit un signe au deux autres, leur intimant silencieusement de le suivre dans la petite cuisine. Marc et Dean ne se firent pas prier, laissant Castiel tout seul qui les suivait lentement du regard.

**- Bon, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?** Lança le plus vieux des chasseurs, regardant les deux autres comme s'ils étaient responsable du brusque changement d'humeur de l'ange déchu.  
><strong>- J'aimerais bien le savoir!<strong> Fit le Winchester qui jeta le même regard que Bobby, mais seulement a l'attention du blond.  
><strong>- J'y suis pour rien ok?<strong>  
><strong>- Alors ça ça m'étonnerais! T'es tellement accro a Cas' que tu f'rais n'importe quoi!<strong>  
><strong>- Quoi? Non mais je rêve! Premièrement, je suis pas "accro", secondo, tu vas me parler sur un autre ton!<strong>  
><strong>- Ha bon? Par ce que je t'ai froissé peut être? C'est vrai que j'ai oublié de préciser que t'étais un putain d'enfoiré de première!<strong>

Marc prit sa respiration pour répliquer mais fut coupé dans son élan par Bobby qui se plaça entre eux deux pour stopper la rixe.  
><strong>- On se calme, on est pas la pour organiser un combat de coq, compris? Alors laissez vos hormones a leur place et discutons calmement.<strong>

Les deux chasseurs prirent l'intervention de Bobby en compte et se turent, mais ne manquèrent pas de se fusiller du regard.

**- Bon..** Reprit Bobby. **Le gosse a clairement pété les plombs, mais il faut dire qu'on est pas très au courant de tout ce qui a trait a un ange déchu! Peut être que c'est une phase normal dans sa transformation en humain!**  
><strong>- Cas' est humain!<strong> S'enquit le Winchester.** Il n'est pas passé par une transformation! Il a pas muté , il a juste chuté ! Il me semble pas qu'Anna ai perdu la boule a un moment donné ! A par peut être récemment mais c'est justement sa petite auréole qui a l'air de lui chauffer un peu trop les neurones!**  
><strong>- Vous l'aviez pas retrouvé dans un hôpital psy?<strong> Demanda Marc l'air faussement naïf.  
><strong>- La ferme connard!<strong> S'énerva Dean. **Je sais que t'y es pour quelque chose!**  
><strong>- Bein ouais peut être bien ouais!<strong>

Face a la réponse du blond, les yeux de Dean triplèrent de volume.  
><strong>- Je le savais espèce de...<strong>  
><strong>- De toute évidence Castiel est tombé amoureux de moi!<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que tu...<strong>  
><strong>- C'est bien ce qu'il a dit non?<strong>

Un silence étrange tomba sur le petit groupe.

**- Mais...** Bobby remua la tête, l'idée ne lui plaisant de toute évidence pas beaucoup. **On ne change pas de..** Il hésita, se passant une main sur la nuque, mal a l'aise. **D'amour comme ca, du jour au lendemain!** Il reprit un peu de contenance, s'éclaircissant la voix. Bon sang ce que ce genre de conversation pouvait être gênante. **J'ai déjà été amoureux, j'ai eu une femme, et je pense qu'on peut dire que ce genre de revirement de situation n'arrive pas.**  
><strong>- Comment on pourrait le savoir! Castiel est un ange déchu, il n'a jamais eu d'histoire d'amour!<strong> Répliqua Marc, cherchant clairement a convaincre le vieux chasseur. Dean tiqua quelque peu a son argument, un petit sourire narquois naissant sur ses lèvres.

**- Si il en a eu une! Avec moi connard!**  
><strong>- Toi?<strong> Répéta le blond en le toisant et en reniflant d'un air dédaigneux.  
><strong>- Oui! Moi! Et j'en suis le premier etonné ok?<strong> Il marqua une petite pause, haussant les épaules, regrettant quelque peu d'avoir révélé le peu d'assurance qu'il avait. **Mais de toute façon on s'en fout! Castiel est devenu dingue, et peut être bien qu'il a dit qu'il t'appréciait..**  
><strong>- M'aimait.<strong> Corrigea l'autre, mais le Winchester l'ignora royalement.  
><strong>- Mais il t'as quand même cassé le nez! C'est pas la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aurait pu te faire tu saisis?<strong>

Le blond porta machinalement sa main a son nez rougi et gonflé , une grimace marquant ses traits.  
>Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, Marc semblant plongé dans une réflexion intense. Le problème était de taille, Castiel avait perdu la boule et ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce qui en avait été la cause. Du moins, c'était la version officielle, car Dean n'en démordait pas, il était sur et certain de la culpabilité du Rivers.<p>

* * *

><p>Aschmédai se jeta sur le lit qui se trouvait au centre de la petite pièce, rebondissant légèrement dessus ce qui attestait du moelleux du matelas. La chambre que J avait louée dans le bar d'Hellène était presque en tout point semblable a celle qu'ils avaient quittée la veille.<p>

Le démon n'était pas dupe, il savait bien que le blond avait tout simplement eu une irrépressible envie de se rapprocher des chasseurs en quête d'un peu de sureté . Peut être y était-il allé un peu fort avec les intimidations... Mais le démonologue était tellement facile a impressionner! C'en était devenu terriblement amusant de le taquiner sur son probable décès qui suivrait sans doute dans a peine quelques jours.

Le métisse tourna paresseusement les yeux vers J qui fouillait nerveusement dans son sac de voyage. Il était visiblement a bout de nerf. Ses vêtements étaient froissés , ses cheveux désordonnés , et il avait bien perdu deux ou trois kilos depuis le retour d'Aschmédai des Enfers.

En prenant note des changements physiques qu'il avait causé au blond, un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres du démon. Ha ce qu'il était agréable d'avoir une victime a traumatiser! Mais il fallait qu'il y aille doucement! Il devait tenir le plus longtemps possible! Le maintenir sous pression, l'empêcher de dormir, le menacer puis le câliner, c'était l'une de ses méthodes de torture préférés .

Alors qu'il imaginait de nouveau stratagèmes dans le but d'entamer un peu plus la psyché de son "ami", le démon fut tiré de ses rêveries par trois coups bien distinct en provenance de la porte. Lentement celle ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre une main et le visage d'Hellène.  
>Celle ci jeta un rapide coup d'œil emplie de méfiance a l'adresse d'Aschmédai, puis, elle fit un signe au blond, lui intimant de la rejoindre dans le bar.<br>Elle avait a lui parler.


	43. Filtre

Hello tout le monde! Me revoilà enfin avec le 43 ème chapitre! Je tenais a dire que même si mon rythme d'écriture a beaucoup ralentie, cette fic sera terminé ou ne sera pas! (donc elle sera terminé! huhu) Merci pour toute vos revioux qui me donne la force de continuer et qui me font culpabiliser a mort de ne pas aller plus vite! Oui je suis un peu mazo...

Sur ce je vous souhaites bonne lecture! bizouuxxx

* * *

><p><strong>- J, qu'est ce que tu as fait..?<strong> La question d'Hellène n'appelait pas vraiment a une réponse, et il était également inutile de demander a quoi elle faisait allusion.  
>Le grand blond croisa les bras, baissant la tête. Un reflet sur les verres de ses lunettes de vu cachait son regard, mais quelque chose disait a la tenancière qu'il ne devait pas être très fier de lui.<br>**- Pourquoi est ce que tu l'as amené ici hein?**  
><strong>- Je...<strong> La phrase du démonologue mourut entre ses lèvres.  
><strong>- Pourquoi?<strong> insista la femme, haussant le ton, prenant un air sévère. Face au mutisme de l'homme, elle continua. **Tu pensais être un peu plus a l'abri hein? Tu as perdu le contrôle de ta créature?**

J releva brusquement la tête vers elle, ses yeux redevenant visible. Hellène fut presque choqué par l'ampleur qu'avaient pris ses cernes et par la maigreur de son visage. L'homme n'avait jamais été bien gros, mais la, c'était visiblement sa santé qui était en péril. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même.  
><strong>- Comment est ce que tu...<strong>  
><strong>- C'était prévisible.<strong>

Elle soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.  
><strong>- J. Ça fait longtemps qu'on se connait! Que tu traines dans mes pattes avec tes histoires de démons. Je commence a te connaitre un peu, et la, je crois que je peux te dire que tu as fait une sacrée connerie.<strong>  
>Le blond ne put qu'acquiescer silencieusement.<br>**- Tu dois le renvoyer d'où il vient.**  
><strong>- Mais je ne peux pas...<strong>  
><strong>- Comment ça tu ne peux pas? Ne me dit pas que tu l'a ramené de je ne sais ou sans billet retour?<strong>

J renifla, la tête toujours rentré dans les épaules, n'en menant clairement pas large.  
><strong>- Je l'ai ramené des Enfers.<strong>  
><strong>- Et on peut savoir pour quelle raisons?<strong>  
>Le blond soupira se redressant d'un seul coup sous les yeux colériques d'Hélène.<p>

**- J'ai été stupide et.. et orgueilleux! Je pensais qu'avec Aschmédai, la confrérie me regarderait enfin comme l'un des leurs! Et pas comme un sous fifre tout juste bon a rester coincé dans une bibliothèque miteuse et poussiéreuse...**  
><strong>- J... Ils t'ont toujours respe...<strong>  
><strong>- Non c'est faux et tu le sais bien! Ils m'ont toujours vu comme... comme...<strong> Il hésita, les mots semblant coincer dans sa gorge. **Comme le fils de ma mère.**

Un petit silence tomba dans le couloir étroit.

**- Ta mère était une grande démonologue.**  
><strong>- Je sais... Et je n'arriverais jamais a sa cheville, je suis condamné a rester dans son ombre!<strong> Les poings du jeune homme se serrèrent de rage, ses phalanges blanchissant sous la pression.  
><strong>- C'est faux et tu l'sais! Alors arrête de te morfondre!<strong>  
>Le blond plongea son regard incertain dans celui sans faille de sa vis a vis. Elle continua:<br>**- Tu as fait une bêtise. très bien. Ce n'est sans doute pas la première et ce s'ra pas la dernière non plus. Alors tu n'as qu'une chose a faire, réparer ça, trouver une solution.** Elle marqua une pause comme pour s'assurer que tout rentrait bien dans la tête de J. **Assumes ce que tu as fait. Soit tu te débrouille pour qu'il n'y ai pas de casse, soit tu le renvoi d'où il vient d'une manière ou d'une autre.**

De l'autre coté du mur. Aschmédai se tenait dos appuyé contre la porte de la chambrette, les bras croisés. Il avait absolument tout entendu de la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu dans le couloir. Mais son visage était fermé , songeur. Ses yeux violet se plissèrent un instant, ses sourcils se fronçant.

* * *

><p><strong>- Marc... Détache moi.<strong>

Le grand blond releva la tête en direction de Castiel qui le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleus a la limite du larmoyant. Dean en avisant la scène ne pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux aux ciel.  
>Castiel, aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, avait toujours été le meilleur dans l'art de lancer des regards de chiots battu, abandonnés sous la pluie gelée en plein mois de décembre.<p>

**- Cas'..** Marmonna le chasseur, attirant l'attention des deux hommes qui se fixaient depuis maintenant deux bonnes minutes.  
><strong>- Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole.<strong> Trancha l'ange déchu qui se tenait toujours ligoté sur une chaise en plein milieu du salon. Bobby s'était eclipsé pour réfléchir dans son bureau et avait laissé la garde de Castiel a Marc et Dean, considérant qu'ils étaient bien assez de deux pour jouer les nounous.

Le Winchester répondit silencieusement a l'ange en lui faisant une grimace sarcastique.

**- S'il te plait Marc...** Le brun se tortilla, faisant grincer la corde. **Cela fait trop longtemps que je suis attaché... Je suis calmé maintenant.**  
><strong>- Dean...<strong> Le châtain leva une seconde fois les yeux vers le plafond, sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre. **On pourrait peut être le libérer...** Bingo, décidément, on ne pouvait rien cacher a un Winchester.  
>Il soupira, se passant un main sur la nuque.<p>

**- Si tu veux qu'il te casse autre chose... Hésite pas.** Fit il avec malice en pointant son propre nez du doigt.  
>Marc prit un air grave. Il était vrai qu'il avait perdu de sa prestance avec son gros pansement en plein milieu du visage. Ha ça, Castiel ne l'avait pas raté . C'était pas la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'il aurait pu lui donner.<br>Le grand blond déglutit, jetant un regard en coin a l'autre chasseur qui s'était affalé dans un fauteuil. Marc savait parfaitement que Dean le soupçonnait, et en même temps, il savait qu'il finirait par tout découvrir.

Il finirait par découvrir qu'il avait fait avaler un filtre magique a l'ange déchu, dans le seul but de le voir tomber sous son charme.  
>Le Rivers n'était vraiment pas fier de lui, d'autant plus que le petit tour de passe passe était en train de virer au cauchemar. Castiel, qui le fixait toujours semblait non plus rêver de l'embrasser, mais plutôt de le voir se balancer au bout d'une corde.<br>Ses yeux bleus étaient glacial... Un frisson lui parcouru la nuque.

Il fallait impérativement qu'il trouve une solution pour réparer son erreur.  
>Il devait bien se l'avouer, depuis la disparition de sa sœur, il était complétement perdu, chamboulé . Quelque-part, il admirait l'attitude digne, logique et impassible de Dean qui pourtant traversait la même épreuve que lui, mais ce depuis plus longtemps encore.<br>Comment faisait-il pour ne pas perdre la raison? Pour ne pas juste devenir dingue? Marc, lui, en un instant, avait perdu tout ses repères.

La raison a cette stabilité et cet espoir qui continuait d'animer Dean apparu a Marc en un instant. Cette raison, elle était justement face a lui, ligoté a une chaise, les cheveux noirs en bataille et le regard mauvais.  
>Castiel.<br>Il était certainement la personne qui permettait au Winchester de continuer sa quête avec tant de ferveur.  
>Et Marc aurait tout simplement voulu avoir Castiel a ses cotés, pour lui aussi connaitre de nouveau la lumière.<p>

Mais une nouvelle évidence frappait le chasseur. Castiel ne marcherait jamais a ses cotés, Castiel ne lui sourirait jamais comme il souriait a Dean, Castiel ne l'aimerait jamais.  
>L'ange n'avait d'yeux que pour le Winchester... A cette pensée , les dents de Marc grincèrent, ses yeux lui piquant affreusement.<br>Il se passa une main sur le visage, les remords le rongeant jusqu'à la moelle.  
>Il avait presque l'impression que inefficacité du filtre reflétait ces terribles conclusions, bien qu'au fond de lui, il le savait, les filtres fonctionnaient rarement comme on le voudrait.<p>

**- Euh.. Je reviens...** Marmonna t-il finalement a l'adresse de Dean qui après un regard suspicieux, acquiesçât, se disant certainement que le Rivers avait besoin de se rendre au petit coin.

Marc s'éclipsa donc, montant a l'étage le plus discrètement possible. Il passa devant les toilettes sans s'arrêter, continuant son chemin jusque dans l'une des chambres, celle de Castiel, et y entra, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'y trouverait personne.  
>Il fit un rapide tour des lieux du regard, s'attardant quelque peu sur la statuette qu'il lui avait offert et qui trônait toujours sur l'étagère.<br>Il se dirigea vers le bureau, attrapant une feuille de papier qui y trainait et un crayon et se mit a griffonner des signes et symboles magiques avant de bruler le papier a l'aide de son briquet en marmonnant une formule incompréhensible.

En un instant, un jeune homme apparut au centre de la pièce, un sourire mauvais dessiné sur les lèvres.  
>Il s'agissait du démon aux cheveux roux qu'avait déjà croisé Castiel auparavant, durant cette fameuse soirée ou l'ange avait été torturé . Marc le connaissait également, car malgré la possession dont il avait été la victime, il était resté conscient, entendant la voix de Meg marteler dans sa tête des insanités et des horreurs pendant ces longues heures de violence.<p>

**- Alors? satisfait?** Minauda le démon, ses yeux devenant subitement entièrement noir.  
>Le blond grogna.<br>**- Non, pas du tout. Je...** Il hésita. **Castiel n'est pas... vraiment devenu comme il était sensé devenir.**  
><strong>- Ho...<strong> Le roux prit une mine faussement contrite, ses mains se rejoignant dans son dos. **Mais pourtant, il semble totalement éperdu de toi. N'était ce pas ta demande?**  
><strong>- Éperdu de moi? Il a envie de me voir mort.<strong> Trancha Marc.  
><strong>- Mmm... C'est ce qui arrive quand on ne contente pas l' être aimé !<strong> Répondit l'autre d'un air songeur, presque rêveur.  
><strong>- Écoute, je veux revenir sur notre marché ! Fait en sorte que Castiel redevienne normal!<strong>  
><strong>- Nt nt nt.<strong> Le démon se mit a se balader dans la pièce, un sourire dessiné sur les lèvres, semblant apprécier l'endroit. Il s'arrêta devant la statuette, la considérant avec attention. **On ne rompt pas un contrat Rivers.** Lentement il sortit une petite fiole de la poche intérieur de sa veste, faisant tournoyer le liquide devant ses yeux. la lumière s'y reflétait étrangement. **Mais si tu veux l'antidote, il est possible d'en signer un autre!**

Le blond déglutit, une expression mal a l'aise passant sur ses traits durs.

- Espèce d'enfoiré ...

Les deux hommes firent subitement volte face, se retrouvant nez a nez avec Dean, son revolver en main, le visage déformé par la colère. Il pointait son arme successivement sur Marc et le démon, clairement prêt a les descendre tout les deux en cas de mouvement brusque.

**- Dean, attend, je vais t'expliquer...**  
><strong>- Pas la peine, j'ai tout entendu!<strong> Argua le Winchester, ne se déconcentrant cependant pas. **Tu as fait un pacte avec un de ces putains de démon pour retourner la tête de Cas'! Espèce de merde... Comment t'as pu faire ca.. Comment t'as pu t'allier avec l'une de ces choses!? Donne moi une seule bonne raison de pas te descendre maintenant!**  
><strong>- Bonne initiative Winchester, ça me permettra de ne pas patienter les vingt années promises!<strong>  
><strong>- Vingt ans?<strong> S'étonna le chasseur.  
><strong>- C'est le prix pour un filtre défectueux!<strong> S'amusa le démon.

Dean ne mit pas longtemps a remarquer la petite fiole que tenait le roux dans sa main, comprenant rapidement qu'il s'agissait la de l'antidote dont parlaient les deux hommes juste avant qu'il n'intervienne.

**- Dean!** Appela Marc, et le Winchester se concentra sur le grand blond, prêt a l'entendre, mais certainement pas a l'écouter. **J'ai fais une connerie ok!**  
><strong>- Ca tu peux l'dire...<strong>  
><strong>- Mais je compte bien la réparer!<strong>  
><strong>- Et pour ca vous avez besoin de moi!<strong> S'amusa le démon avec un sourire plaqué sur le visage.

Dean allait répondre, mais soudain, Marc se jeta sur le rouquin, l'attrapant par les épaules et le jeta sur le lit avant de se reculer de nouveau de quelque pas.  
><strong>- Whaa mais ca va pas non? Si tu voulais un câlin mon grand, il suffisait de...<strong> Le démon se figea, cessant soudainement son mouvement pour se relever.  
>Il baissa lentement la tête vers les pieds du lit, toujours assis sur celui ci et aperçut quelques lignes tracées a la peinture blanche dépasser de sous le meuble.<br>Une grimace déforma ses traits, comprenant vite qu'il était prit au pièges.

**- Haa.. Mes collègues m'avaient prévenu que vous étiez pas du genre réglo..** Soupira t-il tout en relevant la tête vers le deux chasseurs. Dean avait baissé son arme, mais la tenait toujours fermement en main.

**- Maintenant si tu tiens a la vie, tu vas me refiler cette fiole, illico, compris?**

Le Winchester avait été clair, et le démon déglutit, sachant qu'il n'avait pas réelement le choix.  
><strong>- Bah..<strong> Commença t-il en jetant un œil a l'antidote qu'il faisait rouler entre ses doigts. **J'ai au moins eu droit a une bonne partie de rigolade!** Et il jeta la fiole a Dean qui la rattrapa avec aisance de sa main libre, l'autre tenant toujours son arme avec fermeté .

Après quelques secondes, Marc fit un pas vers le démon, avec l'intention de le libérer, mais Dean le stoppa d'un geste. Le châtain fourra la fiole dans la poche de son Jeans ainsi que son revolver a sa ceinture. Il se dirigea ensuite d'un pas tranquille vers la bibliothèque.  
><strong>- Hey... Qu'est ce que tu branles Winchester?<strong> Cracha le roux en le suivant des yeux, pas très sur de lui.

Le chasseur fit mine de chercher avec application en face de l' étagère, comme s'il était sur le point de choisir un bon roman, et lorsque son doigt s'arrêta sur l'un des bouquins, il fit un "ha" satisfait, son visage s'illuminant avec exagération.  
>Il sortit un vieux livre d'entre deux autres ouvrages.<br>**- C'est exactement ce que je cherchais!** S'amusa t-il en montrant la couverture au démon. Sur le cuire usé , il était possible de lire: "Exorcisum satanas"  
><strong>- Mais.. espèce d'enflure! On avait un marché !<strong> S'énerva le démon toujours prit au piège.  
><strong>- Nt nt nt...<strong> Dean ouvrit le livre sans se presser, tournant les pages avec application. **Désolé connard, j'ai rien signé moi! **Il ne manqua de jeter un regard oblique dans la direction de l'autre chasseur.

Puis, sans plus attendre, il entonna l'exorcisme.  
>Le démon hoqueta, se plia et au fur et a mesure de l'incantation, était prit de spasmes, hurlait, se roulait par terre en se débattant contre une force invisible. Il finit tout de même par vomir le nuage sombre, qui, prit d'éclair, s'envola rapidement vers le plafond, se fondant a travers le plâtre avant de définitivement disparaitre.<p>

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant muet, se jetant un regard silencieux dans la pièce qui avait désormais retrouvé son calme.

* * *

><p>Les cordes furent jetées dans un coin de la pièce tandis que Castiel se frottait les bras encore douloureux d'avoir été serré dans des liens aussi longtemps.<p>

**- Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien?** Demanda Dean, posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de l'ange déchu, les yeux rivés dans les siens.  
><strong>- Non. C'est...<strong> Le brun hésita. **Rien ne me revient a l'esprit.**  
><strong>- Même pas ca?<strong> Tout en parlant, le Winchester pointa le nez toujours rougi de Marc.  
><strong>- .. Désolé Marc.<strong> S'excusa Castiel, affichant une mine déconfite.  
><strong>- Ho ce n'est rien Castiel! Je...<strong>  
><strong>- T'avais pas prévu de partir tôt dans la soirée?<strong> Le coupa brutalement Dean.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce. Bobby jeta un regard a Dean, mais ne dit rien et Marc, après un court instant, sembla se résigner.  
><strong>- O.. oui c'est vrai...<strong>  
><strong>- Tiens.<strong> Le Winchester ramassa un sac qui était resté sur le canapé et il le jeta dans les bras du blond qui le rattrapa sans ciller. **J'y ai mis toute tes affaires. Il ne manque rien.**  
>Son ton était froid. Il n'y avait aucune émotion dans sa voix. Marc le savait, Dean lui en voulait a mort, et c'était avec raison.<br>Il jeta un regard a Castiel qui ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué le changement d'ambiance, ni même que Dean était en train de le mettre a la porte, et ce de façon définitive.  
>Il ne le reverrait sans doute jamais.<p>

**- Bon et bien... A un de ces quatre alors!** Fit-il sans trop de conviction.  
>Castiel s'approcha de lui et lui serra le bras avec chaleur.<br>**- Fais attention a toi! Je prierais pour que Dieu te protège.**  
>Marc le regarda un instant, un sourire sincère marquant son visage fatigué .<br>**- Merci Castiel.**

**- Tu connais le chemin!** Lança Dean un peu plus loin, les bras croisés.

Et le géant blond se dirigea vers la sortie, le pas quelque peu trainant, son sac sur l'épaule. Il fit un signe de la tête a Bobby qui s'approcha et lui tapa amicalement l'épaule, un sourire discret marquant son visage.  
><strong>- Sois prudent gamin...<strong>  
><strong>- Merci pour tout Bobby.<strong>  
>Le vieux chasseur haussa les épaules avant de lâcher un "Espèce d'imbécile" tout en reprenant une expression fermée.<p>

Marc chercha un instant le regard de Dean, mais ce fut sans succès. Il quitta la maisonnette, monta dans son quatre quatre noir et démarra, les roues crissant dans la boue avant de partir vers l'horizon.  
>Le vrombissement de son véhicule se fit entendre encore quelques minutes avant que le silence ne s'empare de nouveau du cimetière de voiture qui entourait la maison de Bobby.<p>

Cette fois, c'était bel et bien terminé , Dean ne reverrait plus Marc de sitôt et le chasseur n'était pas vraiment triste de la nouvelle. Certes, cela changerait pas mal de choses, leur quotidien ne serait plus vraiment le même, mais le Winchester optait plus pour une amélioration qu'autre chose.  
>Le dernier acte de Marc avait été si égoïste et irréfléchie, qu'il n'était pas prêt de le pardonner.<p>

L'aventure qu'il venait de vivre avec Castiel ne l'avait pas laissé sans séquelle. Physiquement, tout allait bien, mais moralement, il devait bien admettre qu'il avait prit un sacré coup.

L'attitude de l'ange, cette façon qu'il avait eu de lui tourner le dos, sans hésitation aucune... Dean savait que tout cela avait été du au filtre, mais cela n'empêchait pas de garder le regard glacial de Castiel imprimé dans son esprit.  
>Désormais le chasseur avait plus conscience que jamais de l'importance de l'attachement qu'il avait pour l'ange, de la faiblesse que cela représentait.<br>Mais il savait également qu'il s'agissait aussi d'une force.  
>Jamais il ne laisserait qui que ce sois lui enlever Castiel, pas après qu'on lui ai enlevé son père, puis son frère.<br>Il restait déterminé a sauver son monde.


	44. Les flames du Paradis

_Bonjour tout le monde! Me voila avec un nouveau chapitre pour frontière! Oui je sais, ca fait un million d'années que je n'ai pas continué cette histoire, mais comme promit, je la terminerait! Coute que coute! même si ce sera fait dans mille ans! huhu_

_Mais pour me faire pardonner... Dans ce chapitre... enfin je n'en dit pas plus!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

><p>J se tenait assis au bar, le visage posé dans sa main, accoudé en face d'un verre de gin. Il ne disait rien, se contentant de fixer son verre d'un air déprimé . Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il était venu se réinstaller dans le bar d'hellène en compagnie d'Aschmédai.<br>Pour son plus grand soulagement, le démon n'avait pas trop fait de remous dans le petit commerce, bien qu'une bonne dizaine de chasseurs supplémentaires occupaient désormais régulièrement le lieu depuis l'arrivé du métisse.

Tous étaient en quelque sorte sur le qui vive, ne ratant pas une occasion de croiser le démon, qui, malgré toute les remontrances de J, ne cessait de se balader dans le bar, et pire, dans les environs.  
>Le démonologue devait bien se l'avouer, il n'avait aucune emprise sur Aschmédai, mais heureusement pour lui et pour le reste de la population, il n'avait pas décidé de mettre la ville a feu et a sang.<br>Au moins, ils n'étaient pas directement en centre ville, le bar d'hellène se trouvait a la périphérie et il y avait peu d'habitations dans le coin.

Le blond soupira, sortant d'un geste las la lettre qu'il avait reçut ce matin la. Il la déplia et se mit a la relire lentement, peut être pour la centième fois.  
>C'était une lettre de renvois. Il avait été démis de ses fonctions en tant que démonologue au sein de la confrérie.<br>J savait que ce n'était que le début de sa déchéance car il y avait peu de chance qu'il s'en sorte aussi facilement. Deux membres de la confrérie avaient été assassiné par sa faute et un simple renvoi ne suffirait pas a payer sa dette.  
>A moins bien sur que la confrérie elle même n'ai peur du monstre que J avait ramené parmi eux.<p>

En parlant du loup, Aschmédai descendit les vieux escaliers en bois sans trop se presser, ignorant royalement le regard de travers que lui lançait J.  
>Il s'approcha de lui, sautant sur le grand tabouret a ses cotés et se pencha vers son visage, un sourire lui dévorant le sien.<br>**- bah alors? Ca va pas?** Demanda t-il innocemment avant d'attraper le verre de gin qui trônait toujours sur le bar et de l'avaler cul sec, sans même sciller.

Jo récupéra le verre nouvellement vide sous le regard du démon qui lui souriait comme on souriait a un steak bien saignant, en admettant qu'on fasse se genre de chose a sa nourriture.  
>J quand a lui n'avait pas quitté le papier des yeux, ne s'étant même pas formalisé de son alcool disparu.<br>**- Je suis renvoyé ...** Marmonna t-il en guise de réponse, reniflant d'un air dépité .  
><strong>- Ho ca va... Ils te méritaient pas, mec!<strong>  
>J releva brusquement la tête vers Aschmédai qui ne sursauta même pas, un sourire toujours plaqué sur les lèvres.<br>**- la Confrérie est l'agence démonologue la plus réputé du monde!**

Le métisse haussa les épaules.  
><strong>- Ca ne change rien.<strong>  
>Les deux hommes restèrent un instant a se fixer, le blond ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir l'autre.<br>Soudain, Aschmédai posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de J, la pressant amicalement. Sa tête était penché sur le coté, le regard presque triste.  
>J n'en croyait pas ses yeux, était-il en train d'essayer de le consoler?<br>**- Euh je hum..** Le blond se mit a bafouiller, et ses joues se teintèrent d'une jolie couleur rose tandis que le sourire du métisse s'agrandissait un peu plus.  
><strong>- Tu sais, je t'ai jamais remercié de m'avoir rappelé de l'Enfer...<strong> Fit le démon d'une voix posée, sans lâcher le blond du regard. Ses yeux violets semblaient être capable de lire chacune de ses pensées. J déglutit. En réalité , il y avait fort a parier qu'Aschmédai était réellement capable de lire dans son esprit.

Le démon lâcha un instant le blond du regard, ses yeux se posant sur le papier que J tenait toujours a la main. Il la lui prit et avisa la lettre pendant un instant, semblant la lire avec application. Dans le mouvement, il avait également lâché l'épaule du blond qui avait pour le coup retrouvé sa faculté respirer normalement.  
>Puis, sans crier gare, le démon déchira la note en deux, puis en quatre, puis en huit, et sans que J ne réagisse tellement la scène était irréelle, il avala le papier, prenant ne serait ce que la peine de le mâcher.<br>Une fois son gouté finit, il replanta son regard dans celui de J avec un sourire malicieux.  
>Ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, le blond lui rendit un sourire timide, mais surtout plein d'incompréhension.<p>

**- Merci.** Fit le démon.

J était comme estomaqué . Son demi sourire figé . Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques secondes sous le regard dubitatif de Jo qui était toujours derrière le comptoir.

Soudain, un homme bourru, vêtu de la panoplie parfaite du chasseur s'assit près du métisse, le bousculant légèrement. Le démon se retourna a demi, prenant apparemment note de la nouvelle présence.

**- Hey poupée, sers moi une demie et que ça saute!** Brailla l'homme sans plus de cérémonie.  
><strong>- Et la politesse c'est pour les chiens?<strong> Maugréa Aschmédai, un rictus suffisant imprimé sur le visage.  
>La petite blonde s'approcha d'eux, servant le premier sans un mot, mais observant la scène avec attention.<br>**- C'est vrai qu'elle est pas terrible mais ca empêche pas...** Ajouta le métisse d'un air dédaigneux.  
><strong>- Hey!<strong> Cette fois ce fut Jo qui protesta, les mains sur les hanches.

Aschmédai tourna la tête vers elle, semblant ne pas comprendre.  
><strong>- Je te défend la!<strong> Précisa t-il, ses yeux se plissant.  
><strong>- Sérieusement? En me traitant de moche?<strong> Elle avait posé ses deux mains sur le comptoir, fichant ses yeux sombres dans ceux du démon.  
><strong>- Désolé ma vieille mais quand on est aussi maigre que toi faut pas s'attendre a autre chose!<strong>  
><strong>- Tu t'es vu la crevette?<strong>

Le démon se pencha en avant, leurs visages se touchant presque, mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas, arborant une expression de colère tout a fait adorable. Le nez d'Aschmédai était retroussé , les sourcils froncés.  
>J ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'ils étaient l'un comme l'autre tout a fait mignon. Mais pour son bien, il ne formula pas sa pensée.<p>

**- Ceci est un corps d'emprunt ok? Je suis pas responsable de ce qu'il est devenu!** Râla le démon en tapotant son propre torse de son pouce. **Alors que toi, si t'avais avalé un peu plus de sucre t'en serais pas la!**  
><strong>- Je suis parfaitement mince, j'ai une taille de guêpe et mes fesses sont du tonnerre!<strong>  
><strong>- Du tonnerre? Tu veux dire qu'elles sont comme tes seins! Inexistantes!<strong>

Cette fois, la guerre semblait belle et bien déclaré entre les deux, et l'atmosphère se refroidit de quelques degrés alors qu'elle se chargeait en électricité statique.

**- Johanna harvey, on n'importune pas les clients!**

Les deux tournèrent la tête vers Hellène qui venait de descendre de l'étage, un carton rempli de bouteille dans les bras.  
><strong>- Mais maman!<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'y a pas de maman!<strong> La coupa t-elle. Et après un petit silence, la petite blonde soupira avec exagération et jeta un regard noir au metisse avant de disparaitre dans la reserve.  
>Aschmédai fit une grimace malicieuse en signe de victoire mais fut stoppé net.<br>**- Et toi, tiens toi a carreau c'est comprit?** Fit la brune avec un regard par en dessous.  
>Le démon se figea et déglutit, hochant la tête en signe d'approbation. Il quitta ensuite son siège pour se diriger vers la table de billard, un peu plus loin.<br>J le suivit des yeux un instant, puis se retourna vivement vers Hellène, abasourdit.  
><strong>- Comment... comment faites vous cela?<strong> S'empressa t-il de demander, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez.  
><strong>- Comment je fais quoi?<strong>  
><strong>- Pour vous faire respecter!<strong>  
><strong>- Ho...<strong> Hellène hésita un instant, un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres. **C'est tout un art! Des années de pratique!**

* * *

><p>Aschmédai tourna autour du billard, passant ses doigts sur le tapie vert qui était loin d' être neuf.<br>Il soupira, perdu dans ses pensées.  
>Soudain, son attention fut attiré par trois hommes qui s'étaient isolé dans un coin. Son visage s'illumina et il s'approcha d'eux a grandes enjambées.<br>Alors qu'il arriva a leur hauteur, il comprit d'un coup d'œil que les trois hommes s'adonnaient a un jeu terriblement excitant.

**- La roulette russe! **S'amusa le démon, et les trois regards convergèrent dans sa direction. L'un des hommes baissa son revolver qu'il avait collé sur sa propre tempe quelques secondes plus tot.  
><strong>- Dégage de la, vermine!<strong>

Au lieu d'obéir a l'ordre, le métisse fit l'exacte contraire de celui ci, attrapant une chaise et s'asseyant dessus, dossier face a lui, rejoignant le groupe.

**- Je peux jouer?**

Les chasseurs se jetèrent un regard circonspect, et finalement, celui qui avait toujours l'arme en main la tendit a Aschmédai, semblant trouver l'idée bonne.  
><strong>- Voir un démon se faire sauter le caisson, ca doit valoir le détour!<strong>  
>Tous se mirent a ricaner, les voix grasses raisonnant dans le bar.<br>Aschmédai ne se démonta cependant pas, un sourire calme plaqué sur le visage.  
>Il étudia un instant le revolver, le faisant passer sur ses doigts. Il retira l'une de ses mitaines, découvrant ses bandages sous les regards curieux, comme pour mieux caresser l'arme.<p>

**- Bonne facture.** Remarqua le métisse, un sourcil relevé . Et dans un geste brusque mais précis, il ouvrit le chargeur et fit tourner le barillet . Le cliquetis que produisit l'objet fit un peu plus sourire le démon.

**- Qu'est ce que tu fous!** S'énerva l'homme qui lui avait fait passer l'arme. **Colle la sur ta tête et appuis sur la détente!**  
><strong>- Je connais une variante plus rapide et mille fois plus marrante!<strong> Fit le démon avec un air taquin. D'un geste ample, il passa sa main bandée sur la table, récupérant toute les balles qui y trainaient et les plaça une a une dans le barillet .  
>Une fois fait, il montra son œuvre aux trois chasseurs, indiquant de son doigt le seul interstice qui n'était pas remplit d'une balle.<br>Et enfin, il referma le revolver après avoir une fois de plus fait tourner le barillet, fier de lui.  
><strong>- Alors? Qui commence?<strong>

Les trois étaient médusé . Plus aucun ne riait. Seul Aschmédai gardait son air sur de lui.  
><strong>- Personne se décide?<strong> Insista le métisse, les yeux fixant chacun des hommes attablés , tour a tour.  
>Il soupira, haussant les épaules.<br>**- Ok, après tout c'est moi qui vous ai interrompu alors... Je commence.**

Il plaqua l'arme contre sa tempe, les yeux fichés dans ceux de son vis a vis.  
>Il resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes alors que tous le fixaient silencieusement, les fronts se mouillant de sueur.<p>

Et dans un clique morbide, Aschmédai pressa sur la détente.

Rien ne se passa. Pas de détonation.

Dans un mouvement presque félin, il posa l'arme sur la table toujours entourée de silence et la fit glisser vers son propriétaire.

**- A ton tour.**

* * *

><p>Castiel enfila un pull a col roulé noir d'un geste ample et se passa la main sur le visage. Sur le lit, juste derrière lui, Dean, encore a moitié endormi le regardait faire, un sourire naissant a la commissure de ses lèvres.<p>

**- Cas?**  
>L'ange se retourna instantanément, son regard bleu, éternellement inquiet se fixant dans celui du chasseur toujours allongé .<br>**- Oui Dean?**  
>Sans un mot, préférant s'exprimer par des gestes, Dean lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le brun s'exécuta et s'assit doucement sur le lit, tout près de l'autre, attendant qu'il reprenne la parole.<p>

Cependant, le chasseur ne le fit pas, étirant le bras et passant ses doigts dans les mèches sombres de l'ange déchu.  
><strong>- Tu m'avais manqué tu sais?<strong>

Castiel pencha doucement le tête sur le coté , ses yeux se plissant, mais un léger sourire ornait son visage.  
>Seuls quelques rayons de soleil pénétraient dans la pièce ce qui donnait a la chambre une atmosphère de quiétude, une atmosphère de dimanche matin.<br>**- Je ne suis pas partis Dean.** Répondit l'ange de sa voix basse, faisant frissonner Dean.  
>Le chasseur sourit un peu plus, se rapprochant de l'autre et passant un bras autour de sa taille, le forçant a se rallonger a ses cotés.<br>Il n'eut pas beaucoup de mal a le convaincre et l'ange se trouvait déjà près de lui, tourné face a son visage, si prêt qu'ils pouvaient chacun sentir la chaleur du corps de l'autre.

Lentement, les mains de Dean passèrent sous le pull de Castiel, caressant la peau de l'ange avec douceur.  
><strong>- Tu as chaud?<strong> Demanda l'ange, sur le ton d'un simple constat.  
>Dean fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ou il voulait en venir.<br>Après un silence pendant lequel le chasseur continuait de passer ses mains sur les hanches de Castiel, il ajouta.  
><strong>- Tes mains sont chaude...<strong>

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour le châtain et il se pencha sur Castiel, capturant ses lèvres trop bavarde. Le baiser se fit dans un premier temps doux, presque timide.  
>Dean ne s'était pas rendu compte que cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas réalisé ce geste de tendresse. Tout deux avaient prit l'habitude de dormir ensemble, mais bien souvent, cela se résumait a... dormir ensemble.<p>

Le chasseur ne se plaignait pas de ce traitement. Il adorait se réveiller aux cotés de l'ange, pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux lorsqu'il se blottissait contre lui. Mais les baisers de Castiel restaient trop rare et trop chaste a son gout.  
>Au fur et a mesure de ses pensées, Dean approfondit un peu plus le baiser, passant sa langue sur celle de l'autre, mordillant sa lèvre inférieur. Ses mains remontèrent vers son visage et ses doigts s'enfouirent dans la masse sombre de ses cheveux, pressant avec douceur son visage contre le sien.<br>Contre toute attente, Castiel lui répondait avec fougue, imitant Dean et entrant dans une danse amoureuse. Dans un mouvement, alors que la température augmentait ostensiblement dans la pièce, Castiel bascula sur le coté , chevauchant Dean qui ne put retenir un gémissement de surprise.

L'ange s'arrêta soudain, se relevant légèrement, toujours a califourchon sur le chasseur. Celui ci rouvrit les yeux, interrogateur.  
><strong>- Est ce que ca va Dean?<strong>

A cette étrange question, le chasseur émit un grognement et entoura Castiel de ses deux bras, l'embrassant de nouveau en exprimant ainsi son contentement total.  
>Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi encore et encore et Dean se débarrassa rapidement du pull de l'ange qui devenait une véritable gêne, le balançant dans un coin de la pièce. Il attrapa alors le corps chaud de son partenaire et le plaqua contre le sien, appréciant le contact de leur peau, se caressant l'une contre l'autre.<br>Le chasseur était comme électrisé par la douceur et l'odeur de son ange. Tout ce qu'il voulait en cet instant, c'était le posséder.

Le posséder tout entier, corps et âme.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, Dean descendit ses mains vers le pantalon de son partenaire, ses doigts détachant le vêtement avec maladresse.

Lentement, il fit glisser le tissu et Castiel, comprenant le but de la manœuvre, acheva de se débarrasser du vêtement. Les deux étaient désormais vêtu de leurs seuls sous vêtements, collés l'un a l'autre, grisés par leurs baisers et leurs caresses.

Castiel se trouvait toujours a califourchon sur Dean, et cela faisait déjà un petit moment que cet état de fait excitait le chasseur au plus haut point. Doucement, il plaça ses mains sur les hanches du brun, passant ses doigts sous le tissu noir de son boxer. Curieuses, ses mains se s'arrêtèrent pas la et se placèrent sur les fesses de Castiel, les pressant avec envie. Dean n'en pouvait plus, sentant l'ange tout contre lui.

Dans un mouvement ample, le chasseur fit basculer son partenaire, échangeant leurs places, se plaquant contre lui a toute force. Castiel lâcha un gémissement alors qu'il s'attaquait a la peau de son cou, l'embrassant et le mordillant, continuant de se coller lascivement a lui. Très vite, Dean se débarrassa de leurs derniers vêtements et put enfin profiter du corps de son ange tout entier. Castiel semblait en extase, laissant faire le chasseur. Ses joues étaiements légèrement teintées et son visage arborait une expression extrêmement sexy.  
>Ses yeux bleus se fixèrent dans ceux de Dean et le cœur de celui ci manqua un battement. Jamais il n'avait vu une telle lueur dans le regard du brun auparavant.<p>

La température ambiante s'était perceptiblement élevée alors que Dean se calait entre les cuisses de son anges, lui surélevant les hanches tout en l'embrassant et en mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Dans le mouvement, Castiel lâcha un second gémissement qui ne fit qu'augmenter l'excitation du chasseur.  
>Celui ci, se plaça correctement, tenant toujours son partenaire fermement, et dans une vague de désir, il entra en lui, forçant ses barrières.<br>Castiel se tendit sous ses bras comme un arc, gémissant sous Dean qui resserra sa prise, entreprenant un va et viens lascif.

A mesure que le chasseur s'emparait un peu plus de son corps, allant plus loin dans ses coups de rein, les gémissement de Castiel se faisait plus fort, sa voix changeant, se faisant moins grave.  
>Dean adorait la chanson que son ange lui chantait la, et son excitation se fit plus intense encore alors qu'il l'entendit entre deux plaintes prononcer son nom.<p>

Alors que le plaisir augmentait en flèche, allant jusqu'à l'extase, il lui infligea un dernier coup, le serrant si fort contre lui qu'il crut se fondre dans son corps. Une chaleur intense l'envahit alors, le réchauffant de l'intérieur, augmentant lentement jusqu'à le bruler. Le chasseur avait l'impression que ses veines étaient en feu. Jamais auparavant il n'avait ressentit de telles sensations! Elles étaient a la fois dérangeantes, douloureuses et provoquaient un plaisir immense. Il était comme dépendant de cette prise, de cette chaleur intense, presque infernale.

* * *

><p>Un sonnerie stridente envahit la pièce sombre et silencieuse, cassant l'atmosphère endormie qui y régnait. Dans le lit de la chambre, les couvertures et draps se mirent a se mouvoir accompagnés d'un ronchonnement agacé .<br>Un bras sortit de sous la couette et attrapa le radio réveil.  
>Après avoir prit connaissance de l'heure qu'il était et étant donné que l'un de ses nombreux portables ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter de sonner, Dean se redressa et sortit du lit a contre cœur. Il attrapa rapidement son boxer histoire de ne pas se balader a poils et se mit a fouiller dans son sac.<br>Après quelques longues secondes de recherche pendant lesquelles la sonnerie de l'objet maudit lui vrillait les tympans, le Winchester mit enfin la main dessus.

**- Ouais?** Répondit-il sans plus de cérémonie. Remarquant que sa voix était quelque peu enroué , il toussota un peu, s'éclaircissant la voix et reprit.

**- Oui c'est moi, Dean Winchester. Ou vous avez eu ce numéro?**

* * *

><p><em>Et voilaaa! mon premier lemon que je trouve personnellement complétement raté mais bon.. c'est en lémonant qu'on devient lémoneron comme on dit!<strong><br>**_

_Hn? nan on dit pas ca? Enfin bref.. A très bientôt pour un niouvô chapitrouné!  
><em>

_Bizoux  
><em>


	45. Erreur de stratégie

_Mais quoi, qu'est ce? qu'entend je? Qu'ouis je? Voila donc l'abominable retouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur inattendu de Friiicaaase la carcasse qui fracasse des tasses tout en jacassant? Certes..._  
><em>Vous avez le droit de me fouettez autant que vous le voulez. je le mérite. Je sais... snif... Parrrrdonnez moiiiiii mais j'étais trop occupé aa... ... ..<em>  
><em>A manger plein de gatôs en lisant des mangas.<em>

_Au moins j'suis honnête._

_Bizoux bonne lectuuure!_

* * *

><p>L'impala traversait une fois de plus les paysages désertiques des États unis d'Amérique, son vrombissement sourd perçant le silence ambiant des routes interminables.<br>Dean, au volant, gardait son regard braqué droit devant lui, ne clignant presque jamais des yeux tellement il restait concentré sur sa conduite.  
>A ses cotés, Castiel restait silencieux, les yeux posés sur ses mains qu'il gardait serrées sur ses genoux.<p>

Depuis les événements de la veille, le chasseur n'avait pas décroché un mot.  
>Rien.<br>L'ange déchu soupira silencieusement

L'appel que Dean avait reçut le matin même avait tout chamboulé . Jamais ils n'auraient pu croire en un tel retournement de situation, et pourtant, la réalité était ce qu'elle était; le chasseur avait retrouvé son frère.  
>Ou plutôt pas tout a fait, car la personne que Dean avait eu au téléphone n'était pas Sam mais une jeune femme a l'air complètement paniqué .<br>Elle avait raconté au Winchester que son petit frère était en grand danger, qu'elle savait ou il se trouvait mais qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'aider, que son premier reflex avait été de récupérer le portable de Sam et d'appeler le fameux Dean dont il lui parlait si souvent;  
>Le chasseur était resté un instant interdit, puis tout avait basculé .<p>

Ils se retrouvaient désormais tout les deux dans l'impala, filant a toute allure vers la destination que leur avait indiqué la jeune fille au téléphone.  
>bien sur, il allait sans dire que le temps leur était compté .<br>Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'était pour quelle raison!

Dean sentit son estomac se contracter. Il était partagé entre la joie d'enfin avoir de véritables infos concernant son sammy et l'idée qu'il pouvait être en grand danger.  
>Il y avait également la possibilité que tout cela ne sois qu'un piège grotesque tendu par il ne savait quel démon, mais ça, le chasseur ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup. Il fallait qu'il retrouve son frère, quoi qu'il en coute.<p>

Au bout de plus d'une heure de route, ils arrivèrent enfin a destination; un diner nommé le _chickenroad_ placé a l'entrée d'une petite ville qui n'était même pas situé sur la carte tellement elle était petite et insignifiante. L'une de ces villes qui ne faisait qu'accueillir les voyageurs pour une nuit ou deux avant de les voir repartir vers d'autres états.

Les portes de l'impala claquèrent et les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du petit restaurant. Ils repérèrent très vite la jeune femme qui les attendait au fond de la salle, assise a une table, près de la fenêtre. Ses yeux s'étaient braqué sur Dean et Castiel et ne les lâchaient plus. Elle semblait extrêmement stressé , les bras tendu, les mains sur ses genoux et dans une position voutée , continuant de les regarder par en dessous alors qu'ils s'approchaient d'elle.

Ils s'installèrent face a elle et ce fut Dean qui rompit le silence qui persistait.

**- Tu es qui et tu sais quoi?**

Tel fut ses mots.  
>Castiel tourna légèrement la tête vers le chasseur mais n'ajouta rien, se re-concentrant sur la jeune femme qui s'était redressé sur la banquette, se mordant la lèvre inférieur dans un reflex nerveux.<br>**- Je... je...**

Dean se pencha un peu en avant, la fixant toujours.

**- Je.. mon nom est Judith.** Finit-elle par dire après un effort qui semblait lui avoir couté beaucoup.  
>Castiel pencha la tête sur le coté , semblant tenter de déchiffrer ces signes de stress sans trop de succès.<br>**- Très bien Judith**, Enchaina Dean. **Enchanté !** L'ironie était de mise et la jeune femme rentra la tête dans ses épaules, se recroquevillant de nouveau. **Maintenant dis moi ou est mon frère**. Son ton ne laissait aucun échappatoire.

**- Sam.. il... il est en danger! Il faut l'aider!**  
><strong>- Ou se trouve t-il?<strong> Demanda Castiel, réitérant la question de Dean, mais avec un peu plus de calme.  
><strong>- Il est allé rejoindre ce type.. Il ... ce... Il a son, son visage avec des...<strong> Elle fit un geste en direction de son propre front et de ses joues, comme pour designer quelque chose.  
><strong>- Des...?<strong> L'encouragea Dean. **Des moustaches? Des tatouages? Des cicatrices?**  
><strong>- Oui des marques comme des .. des blessures!<strong>

Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard circonspect. Dean ne connaissait personne correspondant a une telle description. S'agissait-il d'un démon? D'un ange? Ils n'étaient pas vraiment avancé sur la question.

**- En quoi Sam est-il en danger?** Fit Castiel de sa voix basse, sans modulation.  
>Son voisin de table ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard assassin que l'ange déchu ne remarqua même pas.<br>**- Je n'ai pas tout compris mais.. ce.. ce type il... c'est... C'est le diable!**

Castiel fronçat les sourcils et Dean prit le relais.  
><strong>- Tu veux dire qu'il est diabolique? En quoi? Tu vas finir par nous dire qui est ce mec oui ou non?<strong> L'énervement était perceptible dans la voix du chasseur qui avait augmenté d'une octave. Un petit silence suivit son intervention.

**- Je viens de vous le dire. Le diable!.. C'est le diable!**

* * *

><p>Une fois n'était pas coutume, le bar d'hellène était plongé dans le calme.<br>Seul deux chasseurs discutaient encore a voix basse au fond de la pièce, certainement en plein échange d'information concernant une traque de plus.  
>A peu près toute les cinq minutes, l'un des deux se retournait, jetant un œil vers le comptoir qui était désert .<br>Du moins pas tout a fait.  
>Sur la longue table était allongé Aschmédai, les yeux fermés , bras derrière la tête et les jambes croisées. Sa respiration était régulière et tout portait a croire qu'il s'était assoupi.<p>

C'est a ce moment la que J descendit les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres. Il s'arrêta un instant, avisant le démon et remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de reprendre sa route vers l'un des tabourets, tout près du métisse.

**- Alors?**

La voix d'Aschmédai n'avait même pas surpris le blond qui soupira, s'accoudant au comptoir, juste au dessus de la tête du démon.  
><strong>- Alors quoi?<strong> Demanda t-il, faussement curieux de connaitre la réponse.

Le démon se releva soudain, se mettant en position assise et regardant le démonologue d'un air outré .  
><strong>- Alors, ils t'ont rappelé ? La confrérie la, tu sais bien!<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce qui peut bien te faire penser qu'ils vont me rappeler?<strong>

Le démon soupira presque théâtralement.  
><strong>- Je sais pas moi, c'est toi qui m'a rappelé des enfers, c'est toi qui sait pourquoi...<strong>

J déglutit, mais ne bougea pas, faisant tout pour ne pas que le métisse ne devine les doutes qu'il nourrissait a son égard.  
>Depuis quelques temps, le démon ne lui faisait plus de mauvaises farces, ne le menaçait plus de mort, pire, il semblait s'inquiéter pour lui.<br>Cela n'avait rien de normal, lui qui jusqu'ici semblait terriblement s'amuser de le voir en permanence sur les nerfs, prêt a craquer a tout moment. Ces instants de répits que lui avait d'ailleurs offert le démon lui avait permis de se requinquer, depuis une semaine maintenant, il dormait correctement, malgré les conditions de camping qu'il était obligé de vivre du fait qu'il n'avait pas les moyens de payer une chambre double.

Hellène, lui avait grassement prêté un second matelas qu'il avait pu placer a coté du lit, lui offrant un minimum de confort.  
>Ainsi, le démonologue avait pu retrouver quelques couleurs et présentait un peu mieux.<br>Cependant, malgré tous ses doutes, J fut frappé par la phrase du démon.  
>Oui.<br>Oui, il savait pourquoi il l'avait ramené des Enfers, mais jusqu'ici, il avait déployé la totalité de son énergie a ne pas craquer nerveusement et a cadrer un minimum le démon, ce qui l'avait tout bonnement empêché de penser a autre chose et puis mentalement.  
>Depuis qu'Aschmédai était revenu parmi eux, c'était presque si J n'oubliait pas l'essentiel; se nourrir, boire et respirer, le sommeille étant devenu plus que facultatif.<br>Mais désormais, du moins, il espérait que cela durerait sans trop d'espoir, Aschmédai semblait s'être calmé , laissant ainsi le cerveau de J reprendre du service.

Alors qu'il était prit dans sa réflexion, Aschmédai fixait le démonologue d'un air malicieux, balançant ses jambes comme un enfant le ferait.  
><strong>- Dis moi Aschmédai...<strong> Demanda J, se caressant distraitement le menton comme pour appuyer sa réflexion.** Pourquoi est ce que tu voudrait que la confrérie me rappelle?**  
>Le démon, haussa les épaules, sans même hésiter.<br>**- Par ce que t'es mon pote voyons.**  
>Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de tiquer ce qui étira un peu plus le sourire du démon.<br>**- Vraiment...? C'est ce que tu penses?** Le ton de J n'avait rien de celui d'un homme attendrit, mais plutôt d'un homme méfiant, voir ironique.  
><strong>- Ho allez...<strong> Le métisse s'appuya sur ses mains pour se donner un peu d'élan et sauta du comptoir, se plaçant juste devant l'autre, qui se tenait toujours assis sur l'un des tabourets.** Tu m'en veux c'est ca?**

**- Je.. enfin.. m..** Cette fois, le blond était carrément prit de court, devant l'air penaud du démon, il sentit ses joues piquer d'un fard.  
><strong>- Tu m'en veux par ce que j'ai fait de ta vie un enfer depuis tout ce temps?<strong>  
>Cette fois J ne tenta même pas de répondre. Le démon le regardait fixement avec ses grands yeux violet. Un regard a la fois bizarre et troublant;<br>**- Ok. Et bein tu vois, je regrette en fait. Franchement J.. T'es un type bien. Et si je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce sois, tu peux compter sur moi!**

Soudain, et contre toute attente, le regard de J disparut derrière le reflet de ses lunettes rondes qu'il remonta sur son nez dans un geste caractéristique.  
><strong>- Vraiment?<strong> Répéta le démonologue. Mais cette fois, sa voix était bien différente. Un sourire s'était tracé sur ses fines lèvres, faisant frissonner le démon.  
>Ce frisson... Ça lui disait quelque chose.. comme un lointain souvenir...<br>Aschmédai avait quelque peu perdu le sourire, se demandant si finalement, il n'était pas en train de jouer avec le feu avec J.  
>Le souvenir de cette sensation désagréable lui revint enfin.<br>C'était l'une de ses premières rencontre avec le blond, dans l'une des chambres du bar, peu après son réveil... Lorsque le d monologue l'avait mesuré et "pesé ".  
>Et si finalement, en le laissant reprendre ses esprits, le démon n'avait-il pas fait une erreur stratégique?<br>Et si finalement, J était bien loin de la dépression nerveuse et qu'en cet instant précis, Aschmédai venait de perdre l'avantage dans le jeu cruel qu'il menait alors jusqu'ici.

* * *

><p>Le vrombissement caractéristique de l'impala grondait sur l'une des routes qui traversait la ville.<br>Au volant; Dean Winchester n'avait jamais été aussi concentré sur sa conduite.  
>A ses cotés, Castiel, quand a lui, restait silencieux, ce qui n'avait rien d'inhabituel.<br>Les deux hommes étaient tout deux au prise avec leur pensées, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu la destination vers laquelle ils se dirigeait: Lucifer en personne.

Le regard de Castiel était sombre, braqué droit devant lui, mais le paysage défilait devant ses yeux sans vraiment qu'il ne le voit.  
>Un sentiment d'inquiétude grandissait au fur et a mesure qu'il se rapprochait, et malgré que la route soit encore longue avant qu'ils n'arrivent au lieu dit, l'ange savait qu'aucune solutions raisonnables n'étaient a leur porté , d'ici la.<br>La question qui tournait a l'intérieur de sa tête n'avait rien d'anodine, elle était même loin d'être secondaire dans la rencontre qui se profilait a l'horizon; que feraient-ils face a Lucifer?  
>Ils avaient en leur possession la fameuse clef qui était capable d'ouvrir la cage du Diable, mais malgré toute leurs réflexions, recherches, et autres inspections, ils n'avaient pas réussi a découvrir le moyen d'y faire de nouveau tomber Lucifer.<br>Une chose était sur, une fois le diable sortit de sa cage, libéré de sa prison, il n'aurait certainement aucune envie d'y remettre les pieds. C'est donc par la force ou par la ruse, et Castiel était intimement convaincu que cette dernière possibilité était plus envisageable, qu'ils devraient l'y renvoyer, et ce, espérait-il, cette fois de façon définitive.

Et puis il y avait Sam.  
>Automatiquement, les yeux de Castiel se dirigèrent vers Dean qui lui, fixait toujours la route, le visage fermé .<p>

La jeune femme que le Winchester avait eut au téléphone leur avait indiqué le lieu ou se trouvait Lucifer, en précisant que c'était la que Sam s'était dirigé .

Que s'était-il donc passé depuis tout ce temps? Depuis leur réapparition brutale sur la route, après le réveil du Diable?  
>Sam était donc en vie et jusqu'à il y a peu, apparemment en bonne santé , alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas cherché a les contacter? Pire, pourquoi avait-il ignorer les appels de Dean, pourquoi avait-il fait la sourde oreille pendant tant de temps?<br>La culpabilité ? C'était une forte probabilité , mais cela restait faible au vu de la situation dans laquelle ils s'étaient tous retrouvé .  
>Certes, Sam avait fait une erreur, une grosse erreur même, mais qui n'en avait pas faite?<p>

**- Hello boys**

L'impala fit soudain un écart sur la route, ses pneus crissant sur le goudron, Dean reprit cependant très rapidement le contrôle de son véhicule. Une chance que la route ait été déserte.  
><strong>- Crowley.. qu'est ce que tu veux?<strong> Cracha t-il. Alors la, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, songeait Dean qui malgré sa colère se rendait bien compte que n'importe quel moment resterait inapproprié a une visite de démon.  
><strong>- Toujours aussi accueillant a ce que je vois...<strong> Le nouveau venu qui était apparu sur l'un des sièges arrière soupira, levant les yeux au ciel d'une façon un peu théâtral. Tu pourrais être plus aimable avec celui qui viens vous sauver la mise, Winchester...  
>Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec un air alambiqué et ironique.<br>**- Qu'est ce que tu raconte?**  
><strong>- Et bien, si je ne m'abuse, vous êtes bien en route vers votre mort.. Ou plutôt, devrais-je l'appeler; Lucifer...<strong>  
><strong>- C'est pas tes oignons...<strong> La voix de Dean s'était quelque peu assombrit, conscient tout comme Castiel que Crowley n'était pas tout a fait dans le faux. Le chasseur savait que sans un plan en béton, faire face a Lucifer dans ces conditions était du pur suicide, mais dans la tête du Winchester, Sam restait une priorité absolue.  
>Il devait retrouver son frère. Il avait besoin de réponse. Pourquoi? Ou? comment? Il y avait urgence.<br>Sans parler du fait de revoir son Sammy en vie.  
><strong>- As tu des informations utiles?<strong> La voix de Castiel, toujours aussi basse, avait un instant stoppé le flux incessant de pensées de Dean, le recentrant sur le moment présent.  
><strong>- Plus que des infos Cassie, bien plus que ca...<strong> Minauda le démon tout en fourrant une main dans sa poche.  
>Le voyant faire, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de se crisper sur le volant, rendant sa conduite plus sèche encore qu'elle ne l'était déjà, cependant, il prit le partit d'imiter Castiel, c'est a dire, rester calme et attendre la suite. Ils restaient tout deux très attentif a ce que faisait Crowley a l'arrière, le lorgnant via le rétroviseur.<p>

Lentement mais surement, le démon sortit de la poche intérieur de sa veste un long revolver a l'aspect désuet.  
>Le colt.<br>Dean déglutit tandis que ses yeux s'agrandissait de stupéfaction.  
><strong>- Comment est ce que tu...<strong>  
><strong>- Est ce que cela t'intéresse vraiment, Winchester?<strong> le coupa Crowley un petit sourire plaqué sur le visage.  
>Le chasseur renifla d'un air dédaigneux, mais ne le contredit pas.<br>Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas grand chose a faire de savoir comment le démon avait pu se procurer l'arme, ce qui l'intéressait était plutôt de la récupérer, car elle représentait désormais leur unique chance de rivaliser face au Diable.  
>En un instant, une lueur d'espoir avait prit place dans le cœur de Dean, et il n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de la laisser mourir aussi vite qu'elle était apparu.<br>**- Que veux tu en contrepartie?** Demanda t-il sur un ton docte. A l'arrière, le démon fit mine de s'offusquer.  
><strong>- Une contrepartie? Voyons Winchester, ce n'est pas mon genre...<strong>  
>Castiel ne pu s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard noir que Crowley accueillit avec un petit clin d'œil malicieux.<br>**- La condition reste la même que depuis le début les garçons; me débarrasser de Lucifer.**  
>Et sur ces derniers mots, le démon disparu en un battement de cils, laissant l'arme sur le siège arrière de l'Impala.<p>

* * *

><p><em>"si je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce sois, tu peux compter sur moi!"<em>  
>La mine d'Aschmédai s'assombrit un peu plus tandis qu'il se rappelait ces malheureuses paroles. Mais pourquoi diable avait-il sortit un truc pareil? Il avait voulu faire le malin, et cela c'était tout simplement retourné contre lui.<p>

Il ferma les yeux brutalement, tournant légèrement la tête sur le coté , le nez retroussé , l'air renfrogné , alors qu'une violent lumière blanche lui agressait les yeux.

**- Un petit effort Aschmédai... ** Râla J qui se tenait juste en face de lui, un énorme appareil photo entre les mains, tenant l'objet a hauteur des yeux du démon, clairement décidé a les immortaliser sur la pellicule. **Il me faut une photo détaillée de tes rétines pour mes travaux! c'est indispensable!**  
>Le démon ne répondit même pas. Assis sur le bord du lit de la chambre qu'ils occupaient tous les deux au bar d'hellène, ses mains étaient crispées sur ses genoux, son dos vouté .<p>

Un nouveau flash envahit la pièce accompagné du bruit caractéristique aux vieux appareils photo.

**- Cette fois c'est la bonne!**

Le démonologue attrapa le petit carré plastifié qui sortait mécaniquement du polaroid et la secoua dans les airs d'un geste nerveux, un grand sourire plaqué sur le visage;  
><strong>- Maaagnifique maaagnifique, superbe, parfait c'est parfait... <strong> Marmonnait-il tout en lorgnant son œuvre. **Grâce aux moyens technologiques actuels, je pourrais même la faire grossir plus de deux cent fois!**  
><strong>- C'est génial...<strong> Maugréa le démon qui de toute évidence n'était pas béat devant l'idée de voir son œil en méga grand format.  
>Il soupira, se maudissant une fois de plus face a l'erreur de stratégie dont il avait été la victime.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Et voila! Chapitre finit! A l'année prochaine! HAA mais nan j'rigole, je me met a travailler sur le prochain! direk'! rhaaaaaaa<em>


End file.
